Natsu Shinigami God Slayer
by Uchiha Natsu
Summary: Shinigami goes to earthland and trains Natsu morphing him to be a badass like him. Haki Natsu, Bamf Natsu, Sharingan Natsu, NatsuxHarem, Crack-ish fic so read at your own risk. On Hiatus until current FT arc is finished.
1. Hashtag Like a boss!

**Hey guys this is my first fic so please go easy on me or u will get freddy'd in ur dream tonight.. Just kidding or am i? And im making this with my note 3 so yeah.. **

* * *

In a dark place sitting on throne is a dark figure wearing black robes with a scythe laying on the side, "Im bored i need something intresting umm... ." a dark and cold menacing voice said.

Cue random demon "i know why dont you go to earthland and go train Natsu and make him badass."

"Wtf no thats not how it works you fool.. It has to an unexpected meeting and everything or its just a cliche crap like those lucy stories where she leaves for seven years to train with a drag- wait why im i even explaining this too you get out of my sight!."

"Ok 'sob'." runs away like a crying little girl while wailing his arms all around.

"fools... Hmm i did remember Acnologia was back in earthland maybe ill fight him and own him like a boss "que evil laugh" muhahahaha wait... its not even that evil im doing people a favour oh well whatever lets go to earthland!." says figure who just owned his random demon servant.

the figure stood up and morphed a portal, going through it. And passes through to Earthland seeing the grass and forest he breathes in and relaxes activating his... well 'sensor' ability, trying to search for Acnologia.

But suddenly he hears a crying voice of a child coming through the bushes, he makes his way toward the source of the annoying sound and sees a small child with pink hair inside a pink basket "pink basket and pink hair? Lol..anyway Thats unusual but who abandoned a small child like this? wierd" said the figure clad in black saying 'lol' not haha or loud out laugh but 'lol'.

He picked up the child and thinking how bored he was and sensing the child's magical power was off the charts, as he grins deciding to experiment by giving the child some of his blood thinking if he would live or die but highest probabilty was him living as his magical power was very epic.

As he gives him the blood nothing happened for a few minutes as the Shinigami made a poker face "Wow that was an epic fail whatever.." as he got up ready to leave.

But suddenly stops sensing something as the child leaks out black aura coming out of him intesfying by the second before it went haywire

As he starts radiating extreme amount of magical power with the dark aura getting thicker and stronger

creating shockwaves and a crater just below him with sheer pressure."hmm epic. He survived and is almost as powerful as me, haha yes yes.. This may be it " thought the God of death.

But suddenly the child died. The end. (na just kidding xD)

After thinking it was too much and the whole forest was going haywire cause of his power he knocked the child out with a badass karate chop " hm i may have just found myself my own student! Haha! He will become badass like me Yesh Baby!..._Giggity" _the shinigami laughing like a boss

As he turned serious again thinking he was forgetting something.."Anyway what did i come here in the first place for again?..oh well screw it!" as with that he disappears with the child like a boss.

* * *

**And thats all people chap one in the flash and dnt worry next chapter will be longer. ;) Smoky out "blurs away" giggity. **


	2. Hashtag Awakening Like a boss!

**Hey people i forgot to mention this but its a light crossover too with one piece and naruto only elements of it thou and since i dont know what shinigami power is i just made some myself anywaymheres chapter two and since i forgot to do this crap ill do it Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy tail it belong to Hiro Mashima. I dont own One piece either nor Naruto. Oh and mino. Bleach to but its so minor i dont even wna mention it.**

* * *

**'Time skip 7 years'**  


"Yo Master," said a pink haired kid"

"yo Natsu now go train or we will have another one of our spars where i own you badly like a boss"

"Says who" cried Natsu... "Says me the boss" said the very arrogant and badass shinigami.

"pff fine u retard" Natsu said with an annoyed face lowly enough so he couldnt hear the 'retard'.

"anyway lets begin now go and do your warm up routine 1000 push ups, 1000, pull ups, 1000 laps then come back to me.

"alright" said Natsu

3 hours later

"hmm good Natsu now that you have trained your body its time for your magic to awaken like a boss, now lets begin the training!"

"Finally.. Its about time" said a happy little kid, correction 'badass kid'. **(im just gonna skip again i mean who wants to see his training and everything? Pff not me..) **

'Time skip 2 years'

'*BOOM* an explosion soared through the forest.. *BAAM* *BOOOOM* *BAAAAM!*' Ok wtf is going on? Lets go to our epic badass trio..

"Now Natsu activate your sharingan and come at me bro," said the shingami and with that Natsu closes his eyes and opens them back revealing a three tomoed sharingan

following up shinigami activates his own but different like a shurikan(imagine itachi's its as same as him)

"**Amaterasu!**", and suddenly black flames were speed towards Natsu 'shit bastard is trying to kill me" said the now deranged now uchiha-fied uchiha, with speed he was epic for Natsu dodges them all but making a noob mistake by tripping he gets hit and gets covered in dark flames of nothingness

As he feels somethhing dark inside of him deciding to reach it he suddenly explodes..no tliterally but with his magical pressure as dark flames start leaking out from him and an invisible force which doubles the pressure which only sharingan or any Magic detecting eyes could see

"wtf.. is that Haki? But its the same as the one i saw before when he was a baby but its more powerful now, instead of conquering them hes disentigrating the forest while conquering the living how does he have so much control already?', said the surprised shini-sama

thinking that he knew what would happen if this continued since what happened when he was a baby he was about to knock him out until Natsu suddenly Grabbed his hand and fliped him and threw him 50 ft in the air following it up with an uppercut and then with a successful roundhouse kick he kicks him to the ground.

"shit where is this strength coming from" said a now very very injured shinigami using recover like a pokemon he gets up and activates his mangekyo

with that he speds of towards him intending to stop the now unstable Natsu whos magic was getting out of control destroying the whole porton of forest making multiple dbz like craters.

"Haki",shinigami trying to conquer him with his will but with the will Natsu has that seem blasmephemious (yes i know theres a word called blasphemous but i made my own version of it with diffrent meaning)

with power that could shake even zeref he increases his haki to maximum with a blue like aura forging behind him susano with black flames on him the mixed amaterasu and susano and haki was kinda overkill for Natsu.

He leaps to the sky and with that he shouts ,"**Forbidden Arts; Kuraisagari sora!," **dark waves of energy invisible to the naked eye filled with black flames and susano's blue aura covering them he shoots them towards Natsu.

'grr' growls Natsu after seeing the major attack very major mind you coming towards them with his sharingan eyes and tremandous amount of haki leaking from him He tries to stop them with his sheer pressure and successfully those waves of energy dissapear

but thousaands of them that could destroy a whole land with only one wave was a bit much with he gets hit by a very big wave and bam all baragges of waves hit him creating a veeery big crater and destroying the whole forests not kill destroy like completely and crumbling mountains.

"whew that kid is a freaking monster he almost killed me the freaking god of freakin death!... Well i better get him to rest we got a long year ahead of us," with that the injured god of death whos recover couldnt really help him he picks the badass kid who suddenly got his adrenaline rush with that "to the batcave!" he cries.

* * *

**And with that its chap two like a boss.. Oh and its pretty fast paced until he goes to fairy tail this wil be mostly following canon with bit of changes and a badass natsu who says hashtags all the time giggity cya! **


	3. Hashtag mangekyo like a boss!

**Yo yo yo what up people im back like boss with another new chap anyway giggity here. **

* * *

**"1 week** **later"****  
**

'shit wtf happened to me i feel like a i had a hangover' said a now mummy-fied Natsu since he was bandaged all over.

"oh good finally you woke up you pain in the ass " said shini-tan with a poker face siting in the chair like a Don while smoking his cigar all badass looking.

Ignoring his lame ass comment the pink haired mage asks " what happened?".

"you got owned thats what happened i pwned your ass with my epic attacks pff suuupppperr like franky" said the proud figure with a cigar in his hand.

natsu just looked at him wierdly before asking "wtf... Anyway there is no way you could have owned me i bet i was the one beating your ass to oblivion until you were crying, 'Shinigami-Sama' the death god looked at him with a stoic face but inside he knew it was true except for the crying part

Thiinking this will never end until mid-night or something till someone gives up and knowing Natsu he just answered with a "yeah yeah whatever now lets go back to your training kid."

"what? But im still injured as fuck and im bandaged all over" said Natsu with an eyebrow raised, "didnt you say you owned me? So how are you injured this is proof enough and you proved it yourself noob haha" said the now laughing shinigami

With that Natsu suddenly got up like a revived dbz character who was wished back from Shenron he said" lets train!"

* * *

**"Time skip 2 years later"**

"997,998,999,1000" a lone mage cried doing push ups on mid air? With two pointy rocks hanging out at both sides putting his legs on the other pointy rock while his hands on other. you see this was shinigami's special place where he meditated and it was way up high in the clouds.

Still holding himself while looking down knowing it was a long way down he pushed his hands on the rock and with enough strength he stood up on the other.

"good work now lets see what you will do in this situation" said shingami and suddenly he took out his scythe cutting both rocks away making Natsu stand in the mid air for a while like in tom &amp; jerry and with that he falls screaming curses on the now laughing death god.

"shit bastard ass head mother fu- shiiittttt!" Natsu cried as he saw a very horrifying sight of mountain under him and in it the boiling volcano making tiny nuclear affects.

And with that sight was enough for Natsu to activate his sharingan he suddenly got mangekyo for a brief second before going back to his normal three tomoed. "what was that? Oh never mind i need to focus on this crap for now or im over cooked"

Back with shinigami sama "good good hes almost done it hes very close he just need a little push but what?" thought the death god with an amusing smile watching Natsu.

Back with Natsu sama "ok calm down breath in and out its all about the eyes and with that he hakied the whole place crumbling the mountains again like in the previous chapter but not destroying everything like before he had mastered haki by now training with shini-tan.

And since the mountain was crumbled the rocks blocked the volcano from coming out and with that he landed but not as you would expect he landed by falling on the tree branches 1 hitting him on the stomach the other on the face and bam what a bad day for our hero but worry not hes not natsu for nothing long time of training with the evil-psycho-bastard-mf master he learned all kinds of things including pain resistance like really its probably level 100 by now considering how evil shini-san is.

Anyway we see our protoganist "chilling" on the ground while still cursing his "father" or more specifically mad-pshycotic-shithead as he calls him.

* * *

"what the hell you biatch i almost died i mean i have no freaking wings i was lucky there were trees or i would be face planted on the ground right now!" a very annoyed and angry Natsu said.

"hahaha ok ok you know what to make it up to you ill tell you a joke" said you know who

Natsu said"ooookaaay" thinking very carfully were this was going..

"ok look a father buys a lie detector robot that slaps people when they lie, and he decides to test it out at dinner one night. The father asks his son what he did afternoon"

"and?" asked Natsu now curiousity getting better of him.

"well the son says, i did some homework."

"the robot slaps the son".

"The son said Ok,Ok. I wast at a friends house watching movies. His dad asks "what movie did you watch"

"Son says Toy story"

"The robot slaps the son."

"Son says Ok, Ok we were watching porn"

"dad says, what? At your age i didnt even know what porn was"

"the robot slaps the father"

"mom laughs and says,well he certainly is your son"

"The robot slaps the mother."

"robot for sale"

With that Natsu was looking at him with an amused expression "wtf and is the robot really for sale?"

The shinigami looks at him with a deadpanned expression and says"no idiot its part of the joke"

"haha some joke that was" said a now unamused Natsu sarcastically.

"well thank you thank you ima star after all you have probably heard of me on bleach or maybe naruto probably soul eater too haha " said an xD looking shinigami. natsu looked at him wierdly thinking if he was still sane "wtf is that?" Asked he

"ah its nothing im too lazy to explain oh well we should get back to training your still a nooby newb"

* * *

"Natsu come at me with everything youve got im not going easy on you now its a deathmatch Baby! Yesh!" said a crazy lookin swag fillin shinigami. natsu looked at him stoically used to half the shit he says, "sure! Get ready newby cause your about to get owned by the very epic looking badass chilling brotha Natsu sama~~"said a Natsu like the badass he is.

You see living with that psychopath hes bound to be like him eventually after all hes been with him since birth and everything. And with that he takes of towards the death god aiming for his face with a straight fury fied punch he was coming so fast that he was leaving behind dbz craters behind him and making rocks float with him for a split second and after what seemed like an hour with my description of the scene and everything your probably like if hes going to fast why isnt he hit yet well with that Natsus punch ends with his knuckles samshed in the now very screwed up death god making his skin go from white to purple from where he was hit.

And with that the shinigami goes flying away smashing through the trees and rocks destroying everything in his way and finally what seemed like hours he hit the ground with a huge very huge mind you crater like goku's kamehameha result crater that crater anyway he used recover and healed his body cracking up neck and everything he descides to pay Natsu back but before he could he was hit by a barrages of natsu's haki-fied punches dodging them but failing miserably.

"what the hell is this kid you know what im not even gonna be surprised hes kicking my ass even though im the death god the kid's got real talent" thinking that the death god decided it was finally time for Natsu to awaken his Mangekyo thinking this was the only way he let his guard down and let Natsu hit him which Natsu noticed but didnt say anything as he stopped to.

"hmm he noticed guess it has to be by accident ill taunt him or something he gets pissed of easily anyway" thinking that he said "hey Natsu dipshit you cant even hit me how the hell do you think your gonna survive in the world its no wonder your parents left you dumbass" well that was a low blow but it should do.

And with that you could guess what happened after reading so many cliche fanfics but whatever ill tell you anyway, Natsu looked at him wierdly thinkin how he was owning him with his first punch and just now but after hearing what he said he got pissed enough to activate his sharingan and haki he used his god slayer magic black flames leaking out of him induced with haki and sharingan it was kinda the same situation from before when he got out of control but this time kinda opposite.

**"Shinigami Arts: Dakuenerugi-ha ken" **with that and thousands of invisble energy wave surrounds it self with the black flames creating dark energy swords like things and blast of to the now the stoic shinigami who wasnt really scared to die considering how he was the death god and all i mean you gotta keep up appearances right?

Seeing the flaming swords coming towards him he gets hit by it and all swords crash into him and after a second all swords stopped and BOOM! exploded in black flames creating a massive crater so big you would think for a second this was dbz but alas its not.

"Father!?" cried the now guilty feeling Natsu going towards the crater he saw his fathers body "shit what have i done"kneeling down on the remains of his body feeling horrified and guilty he crys for the first time in his life maybe not but being a baby doesnt count.

With that he feels pain in his eyes burning pain to much pain for him to handle with that he drifts off to disney land or more specifically unconcious.

"hahaha finally he unlocked cant believe had to fake my own death just to awaken his mangekyo tch" said a figure picking up Natsu he speds of towards there "batcave" as shini-tan calls it.

* * *

(was about to end here till i was like ugh lets end the training already!)

"ugh! I gotta stop waking up like these after these line breaks" said a now woken up Natsu feeling a sense of deja vu no wait correction feeling a hell lot sense of deja vu.

"Yo bro What up?" said the figure sitting on a chair like a don smoking his cigar.

Natus looking at him and now was remembering when this happened last time same situation and everything.

"Yo Don Coromell and its the sky above dont you have eyes?" said a smirking Natsu feeling like a boss at his smart ass comment.

"i was asking about how are you withh 'whats up' but you probably knew that and just wanted to be the smart ass noob right?" said the death god with a poker face.

"haha you know me too well but whats up wi the poker face?" said pinky boy observing his mentor.

"oh its cause you cant read cant read my poker face Lady Gaga style Baby! yesh! Giggity"said the the screwed up death god Natdu just just looked at him with a stoic face and said "im not really gonna comment on that at all." with that silence filled the court room adjourened! Na just joking anyway silence filled the whole place not knowing what to say Natsu thinks about what happened and the events of what he did came back rushing to him.

Natsu looks at the death god and asks while almost tearing up "wtf how are you alive i killed you!?" he looks at him and just says"oh that was just a fake death to awaken your sharingan now that you have finally awakened it its time for your real training to begin.

Natsu knowing now was not the time to be emotional and question him about how cruel that was just said "K" not Ok but K like a boss.

* * *

"a month later"

We find our hero strolling through the forest trying to find something intresting as that asshead shinigami told him to enjoy the nature while he will be back going through and with his hightened senses and hearing he hears terrified screams of people, going to the sources he finds a small town being raided "shit wtf are those bastards doing!?" after seeing the guys who raided the town taking several people away and seeing how less people there were he probably figured they almost completed there mission "not if i have nothing to say about it"

With that he leaps towards the town and land on a roof and speds towards the enemies punching few like a boss kill first ask questions later style, after what seemed like hours he finally beat the guys down but he heard another scream sounding like a little girl if he heard correct he sees the guy picking the girl up.

He rushes in and holds his hand twists it asking "who ordered you!"but the guy who was scared shitless still had the courage to not speak.

"wow arent you loyal well lets see what you will do now" his eyes morphing to mangekyo (imagine sasuke's sharingan its the same as him)while looking towards the noob's eyes **"Tsukiyomi" **a dark place going to no where suddenly formed "this is the world of Tsukiyomi here i control everything you have 5 seconds to explain me everything before ill torture you So badly you wished you were dead already" said an emotionless Natsu while glaring at him.

"please let me goo- "1" i didnt do any- "2" pleas- "3" noooo- "4" i beg yoouu- "5" "times up now enjoy suddenly he was strapped to a chair and two drill machine like thing were speeding towards his eyes gauging his eyeballs screaming in agony "Stopppp please ill tell you ahhhhhh!" after that Natsu stopped "oK go ahead" with that the guy told him everything about tower of heaven how they needed slaves to do the 'stuff' they or whatever.

"i see" said a now calm Natsu but inside he was raging "enjoy your time biatch"

"what do yo-" before the guy could say anything the drills were back going through the eyeball to the back of the skull and elecrifying his entire body the rest is censored since its too brutal but if you want to see it go watch Saw and imagine Natsu as Saw and the target as this nameless noob.

"Thanks for saving me" said a little girl who was looking Natsu in admiration. natsu looked at her and said "no problem" with his signature grin.

"My name is Kagura mikazuchi whats yours i wanna remember the name of the one who saved me please?" said the now recognized Kagura while looking at him with puppy eyes.

"oh my names Natsu, Natsu Uchiha the badass of all badassess Yesh!" said the now same Natsu with his persona back. Kagura just looked at him with admiration thinking how cool he was (Lawl!).

"so what are you doing all by yourself here"asked pinky, Kagura just looked at him and said "well i was playing here with my nee san until those bad people came and was taking everyone away they took nee san too but this red haired girl hid me here but she was taken too until they were back and they found me and you saved me" she said on the verge of having a tearful breakdown.

"damn shes going through alot and shes just a little girl oh i know! 'Tink idea flash bulb appear!'" thought natsu he said "why dont you come with me im sure my father wont mind" .

"Really?"

"of course!" Kagura looked at him and said "thank you thank you" chanting that several times until Natsu bonked her on the head where as she said"Ow!" and with that they took of back towards Don sama or more specifically Shiningami sama.

* * *

**Im afraid thats all next chapter will be here soon for now read this or die. Na just joking i love you all xD yes with an "xD" face #Swag #Bye bye ****  
**


	4. Hashtag Eternal Mangekyo like a boss!

**Sheep in the big city! On with chapter 4, Diminished in my chores! Na thats not the name of the chapter im just messin ha. cookie to anyone who watched that show and imagined the narrator's voice when i said the chapters name. **

**and yeah before anyone asks im sry but there will be no lucy im afraid if you want NaLu you could find thousands of NaLu fics in the archive wait no correction the whole frickin FT archive is filled with Nalu! So you dont even have to search for it. Lucky you unlike us who struggle just to find a decent fic with out NaLu! **

**Its obviously canon already by how its going seriously cut back on Nalu love people. **

**Anyway enough rant on with the chapter!**

* * *

Previously on dragon ball z gok- sorry that got out of my control anyway.

**"Six months later"**  


In the beautiful scenery which im to lazy to explain and only i see in my mind so too bad for you, we see two young kids sparring each other.

"how are you so fast Natsu-kun!?" cried the black haired girl kneeling and panting from exaustion.

"umm cause im badass?" said the mage standing with no injuries whatsoever and being the epic guy he is he holds his hand so the young girl could stand up.

"that doesnt really answer anything" said kagura with an annoyed face while taking Natsu's hand for support and standing up "where is Shinigami sama?"

"probably in the batcave". Responded you know who "speak of the devil there he is or more specifically speak of the death god and there he is" and there he is indeed a figure clad in black laying on a tree branch like a boss.

"Yo Natsu What up and you better not say the sky!"

After those words from the death god he did what he was known for "the sky! The sky the sky the sky the clouds too" shouted the Now laughing Natsu

"why you little-"before he could finish he was interrupted by Natsu

"wait do you hear that?"

"hear what?" said Kagura who was forgotten for a bit.

"yeah hear what?" shingami asked.

"Hahahahaha cant believe you guys fell for that i just tried that typical 'can you hear that' and you really thought it was something serious trololol"said the troll master Natsu-sama feeling very proud of trolling mister shini-tan and miss Kagura.

The trolled ones who were just looking at Natsu with a poker face just looked while Natsu laughed and he wasnt stopping anytime soon suddenly getting annoyed the Don Cormello leaped into action intending to hurt Natsu badly! for his annoyingness

But Natsu wasn't an uchiha for nothing activating his sharingan he dodge the punch aimed for him and kicks him in the ribs following it up with another kick spinning around and planting his heel on the shinigamis head making him taste the dirt.

But suddenly the downed figure dissapeared and in an instant Natsu was hit on the side of his face going flying away.

And this goes on until mid night as you know how those two are.

* * *

** "Time-skip 2 years later"**

Almost 10 years have passed since Natsu has been took under the wing of the god of death and mastering god slaying magic,haki, space-time jutsus and mangekyo sharingan he has become the sole purpose of badass and shinigami couldn't feel more proud then ever.

"you leaving?" asked a bit sad looking but still holding up Natsu.

"yeah Natsu ya know Shinigami duty's and everything" answered the death god.

"yeah yeah i know" Natsu replied back.

"remember you have come a long way hell you could give that emo-zeref a run for his money but remember Natsu with great power comes great-" before he could say Natsu answered.

"yeah yeah i know great responsibility" said a knowing Natsu he just looked at him and said.

"actually i was about to say bitches but that too thanks for reminding me let me rephrase it then 'Natsu with great power comes great bitches and with great bitches comes great responsibility'."

"hmm ok seems legit" said a Natsu with a thoughtful smile.

"oh and here" he gives him a jar with a two pair of eyes in it.

"wtf is this?" asked Natsu

"this Natsu are the eyes of the most badass and epic guy you will ever know Madara uchiha founder of Uchiha clan."

"founder? I thought you were the founder of uchiha..." said Natsu while looking at him as if asking wtf hes talking about.

"no idiot i was the one who made Sharingan im the founder of the eye while he just founded the clan and he mastered the eyes to extreme levels reaching to my level"

"oh that makes sense and wow but i mastered them to so does this mean im even more badass then you both considering im young and all."Said a hopefull uchiha.

"hahahahaha no you mad bro? You just unlocked mangekyo you havent mastered sharingan to your full level you will notice your vision getting blurry depending on how much you use it thats why im giving you these eyes so when your ready you can transplant them and awaken the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"wow thats so Legen(wait for it)Dary! You know what im ready to transplant em right now"said an excited Natsu.

Surprised the Death God asks "well ok but dont complain once you feel the un-amounting pain of transplanting oh well lets go" said death eater or God.

* * *

Reaching the 'Batcave' they begin the operation eternal or more specifically in Death god's eyes operation torture Natsu The noob.

After an hour of screaming and curses from Natsu they are finally done.

But seeing Natsu unconcious he leaves a note and heads off.

One week later.

"ugh not again 'Tink' hangover feel" said a now blindfolded Natsu

"shit i cant see shit Yo shinigami? Shini-tit shini-tan? Shinigami-biatch!? Damn he mustve left" feeling depressed he calls it a day and thinks about wtf Kagura has been doing. "training probably like always' you see after Natsu saved her she had an undying amount of loyalty and admiration towards him and she is now trying to help Natsu by becoming badass to and maybe helping Natsu.. With that in mind he drifts back to sleep knowing that he would need more rest.

With Kagura we see her training as predicted trying to cut the trees with her seathed blade leaving only smal bits of cuts"not enough!" she cried

with that she try's and keeps trying after what seemed like hours which really was hours..

She finally cut the trees as whole "finally i did it but this is just a stepping stone i must get even more stronger to match Natsu-kun and maybe Protect him like he does to me" said Kagura with a tint of pink on her cheeks, Come on you know where this is going people.

"i wonder what hes doing right now?" thinking about 'her' Natsu-kun.

"oh well he's probably fine i must train some more!" with that she goes back to her training.

1 day later

Natsu suddenly jolted up awake sensing danger outside "wtf who are they or more importantly how did they find this place? shit! kagura!" thought the blindfolded mage.

Suddenly he notices a note on the table picks it up and puts it in his pocket since now is not the time.

Sensing the breach in the 'batcave' he got pissed of que emotionless face activate.

"who are you people?" asked Natsu devoid of any emotion.

"we are just passerbys untill we saw your little place and decided this would be great for our new hideout! Right guys?" the leader said or so he looked like since he was standing in the front earning a loud yeah from his crew.

"haha well you just seemed to stumble on the wrong place my friend cause were gonna be playing a game of sleeping shitheads you are the shitheads now go to sleep" and with that epic comment he takes of his blindfold and activates eternal mangekyo forming a purple like susano (imagine sasuke's eternal mangekyo's susano) with black flames coming out of the jar of susano's right hand it manipulates into a sword.

**Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi **seeing the black flamed huge sword coming down on them from a big armored purple ish skeleton they only think what comes next to mind, Run!

But it was too late as there all cut down and suddenly a massive black sphere surrounds the whole area destroying everything within a 100 mile radius and finally the sphere disappear's standing in the middle a figure whos clothes were all tattered and blood surrounding him.

"guess i overdid it huh oh well they were toast when they first stepped foot here.. Guess i need new clothes pff... Um?" noticing a note fell out of his pocket he picks it up and decided to read it before anything cliche happens like where as he decides to read it later and suddenly note gets destroyed and he has to save the world or else he wont be able to read the note and th- screw it lets just read the note.

"yo Natsu its me the boss or as you call me Don Cormello The procedure is done and it would take a month probably to adjust to your new eyes And yeah i forgot to tell you but if you train hard enough you could probably unlock your rinnegan when i was puting your eyes on you i transplanted a bit of Madara's senju blood to give you so you could awaken rinnegan like he did i left a scroll to know what it does and everything believe me its badass as it can get, well im off cya bro it was fun to teach you shithead!"

"haha" Natsu laughing bitterly as he reads the last word knowing that pshycotic master would never change.

Natsu seeing the destruction on him he says "shit how would i find the scroll maybe it was destroyed? Crap!" suddenly a bird dropped a scroll on him faster then he could see but with his epicness he caught it like a boss shaking his hand since it hurt from the impact, opening it he reads

"Yo again Natsu since i know you and everything i knew you would do something stupid or something and not read this scroll so i just gave it to this bird Who i ordered to drop it on your face hard! But with with reflexes you have it would probably be futile but its still worth a try right?

"so thats why- thats ass head" as he reads further down he sees and learns what rinnegan does how badass and epic it is with its gravity magic and god like power.

With that he trains his mangekyo for the rest of the day.

**"1 year later"**

* * *

"Natsu-kun Natsu-kun!?" cried Kagura almost on the verge of tears.

"dont worry Kagura we will see each other again the road im following is very dangerous and it could kill you" said Natsu with an emotionless face.

"but i wanna go with you i dont care!" suddenly in an instant he karate chops here rendering her unconcious.

"take care of her old man" saying to the now old man who was the master in the arts of seathed sword he trained both Natsu and Kagura after shinigami left and now Natsu continuing on his dangerous path couldnt let her come.

"well im off thanks for your training master and goodbye"

"goodbye my boy i hope you find what you seek" said the old man in his words of wisdom like all old men who are masters in something do.

And with that Natsu heads of down the road following towards who knows where.

* * *

**And thats a wrap finally chap four done cya next time ppl and remember... Nothing just trying to say something wisdomable but nothing comes in mind oh well cya later!**


	5. Hashtag Joining Grimoire like a boss!

**Yo ppl what up? Not the sky for sure xD not in fanfiction ppl anyway heres Chapter Five! i just got a wife!?.. Actually i dont but since it rhymed i just rolled with giggity...**

* * *

We see our hero strolling through the forest... Again.. Anyway suddenly he hears screams of people .. Again.. Anyway he finds the source and finds a small town which is burning to the ground it looked like hell over there considering how the houses and everything was turning to ash.

"wtf is happening over there?" and Natsu went to search and rescue operation.

He went to the main gate seeing some people come out a black haired with her holding a little pink haired girl who looked like she was about to trip any second, an animal like man who looked like a pure white fat newb who was about to burst any minute now And a crazy blonde looking guy who had dbz like hair like ssj 3 and looked he needed a month worth of sleep.

"huh? Who fuck are you? Asked the ssj 3 haired fella Natsu just looked at him figuring out they were together and raided the town and recognizing his magic he knew he was a god slayer too narrowing his eyes he answers, like a boss i might add.

"Me? Im the boss baby and if you cheapshits dont get outta here we will be playing a game of sleeping shitstoners Yesh! Baby!" like a boss style indeed.

The ssj 3 haired dude just looked at him before laughing "hahahaha i like this guy and judging from his magic he's really powerful yo do you wanna join our guild?" asked ssj 3 you know who.

"are you crazy zancrow!?, we cant let strangers join it we are a dark guild! And he just insulted your sorry ass badly i might add." said the black haired girl while the now identified zancrow just looked at him.

"oh really Ultear-'sama? If i heard correctly he said cheapshits with an 's' not cheapshit without 's'." said zancrow looking blasphemiously on the black haired now identified as Ultear while she just looked at him as he has finally may have lost his mind in the dark abyss of wonderland.

"you know what i dont care do what you want but Master Hades wont leave you alone about it hmph" Ultear said

"look people im flatered and everything bu- wait wtf i was about to ask why the hell are you guys here trying to destroy this town and killing people like there's no tomorrow!?" asked the previously flatered but now annoyed Natsu.

"do you really think we would tell you, some one we dont know?" asked the full white fat guy shouting out loud.

Natsu just looked and thought 'he is right i mean its not like this is one of those cliches where the villian suddenly tells them everything about themselves and everything prolonging the episodes and making us wait even more thats the problem nowadays, less fighting more talking pft!'

With that Natsu answered "i figured as much oh well guess you just want your ass kicked badly." Natsu said getting into badass mode Tink! Emotionless mode activate!.

All of them getting ready to fight and tear each other like zombies before a dark figure who looked like santa claus in Natsu's opinion as he thinks "what is this, christmas?"

All of three of them who were ready to leap at Natsu, suddenly kneeled and said "Master Hades" in Sync like a boss.

"Rise" said Hades which seemed pretty wierd since this never happened in anime 'the kneeling part and his 'Rise' anyway with that they stood Up and Hades observed the pink haired Mage.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Hades calmly knowing that he himself was very powerful and sounded like a boss but he didnt and acted arrogant not bothering to sense Natsu's or he wudve shited bricks by now.

"Im Natsu Uchiha and i should be asking you that why did you kill everyone here and destroy this town!?" asked Natsu now really annoyed that there not answering the question he has been asking for hours now Hades just looked at him and said.

"we are going to exterminate all this city's residents and obtain one of keys to reviving Zeref!" said Santa claus as he thought no one could stand in his way and told him everything like those cliche villians who are to arrogant to care.

"So there tring to revive emo-san? But hes already revived chilling on tenrou island. Umm maybe they dont know.. Oh well ill just play then." thought Natsu

"and about that Ultear! I said exterminate everyone who is that girl?" asked Hades to ultear calmly while looking at the pink haired girl who could be related to Natsu but whatever.

"she has great magical potential we can make use of her" said Ultear not knowing how she will grow as a motherly figure towards the pinky girl.

"hmm i see well your sensible enough i will let it slide for now" said Hades san "right now we got other matters on our hands" looking at Natsu narrowing his eyes at him.

Natsu responded himself like a boss "come at me bro" With that Hades spreads into action as he tries to punch Natsu but Natsu ducks in time and Haki-fied kick to his ribs with that hades goes flying away getting his bady and face smashed in the land and houses of people if they werent destroyed, well they are now.

While this was happening all three members were looking all blasmephemiously towards the whole scene and how there master was owned by on one kick there faces was like O.O so yeah..

Anyway Hades now very scared at how with one kick from that gu- no Monster he was send flying away "how did he do that with one kick only it felt like i was the target of millions of demons of Zeref and they suddenly kicked me in sync.. Ow." thought Hades now terrified but not shiting bricks.

With that he holds himself together and stands back but when got up Natsu was already 1 ft away from him "Shit" and with that final comment he was punched but on instinct blocked it but was still pushed a few ft away i mean its Natsu come on.. Getting angry at how he was getting his ass handed to him he says** Rensa Mahõ **with that a portal type thing appeared in front of him making long chains come out from it

Complete with grappling hooks at each ends the chains coming in fast Natsu activates his Sharingan just in time to see it coming and flips right side dodging first and seeing two more one aimed for his head and the other at his leg he twists horizontally dodging them too

With that he smiles like a boss at seeing how he was so badass but Hades being the snakey noob he was used **Amaterasu: Nijuhachi Shiki! **With that strange seals appear around Natsu and he puts his palm facing the target an with that an explosion occured inside the seals where Natsu was in

The other guys who felt the shockwave knew now Hades got serious and decided to watch this once in a life time moment where Hades met his match.

When all the smoke cleared Hades eyes widened at seeing Natsu but he was covered in with big purple flamey like transperent kind of ribs protecting him "what is that" noticing Natsu red eyes changed into a wierd shape of some 6 bladed shuriken and over it a 3 bladed shuriken and huge purple ribs surrounding him he thought.

"oh you almost got me there Pirate claus but you dont think it wudve been that easy now would you?" Natsu asked with a bloodthirsty grin or more specifically a badass grin.

Wasting no more time Hades **Amaterasu:Hyaku Shiki! **With that a wierd seal appears around Natsu but this time even more seals and with that a sphereacal shockwave occured a big one i might add making all the debris fly away from here and crumbling everything and with that a HUGE explosion occurs creating several rippling shockwave effects that damaged several sections of this place

And that could be felt and heard but most if not all the people in the next town 20 miles away probably look the point is it created an effect when vegeta used his garllic gun or watever he calls it.

Anyway of course you should know that Natsu survived i mean come on! Hes the protoganist and protoganist always find a way always and since my protoganist is so badass he doesnt even need to bother to find a way.

With that smoke cleared after what seemed like hours Hades eyes widened again.. At looking the skeleton like figure surrounding Natsu completely protecting him but he looked a bit injured after that attack i mean come on it almost killed makarov and Natsu isnt Kami sama either so yeah..

"h-o-ww?" stuttered Hades knowing no one survived that attack but he did.

"hashtag swag thats why" Natsu feeling proud yet again at his badassnes.

Now Hades knowing that it is probably too much trouble to unleash full power he just said "Natsu you are very powerful hell i could say you are probably even more then me and everyone of those guys that are watching" pointing to the three forgotten spectators "and after that display of you power i want you to join grimoire heart"

Cue Jaws droped eyebrow croped finger mopped of the three spectators.

Natsu feeling very flatered twice now thought "hm well it wont hurt to join but they still piss me off though how can they kill all the people and destroy this town for a mesely key!?... I guess il just play the role of deception for now." and with that "Sure! Ill join as long as i become leader" typical Natsu trying his luck

But failed "dont push it" and with that Hades just went back to his guild mates with Natsu following after fake pouting how he failed at his badassnes for now.

* * *

**"2 months later"**

As Natsu was a memeber of grimoire heart he worked in the shadows not letting anyone know his true name or his appearance as he wore a badass coat (think akatsuki coat with an assassin's creed hood) with red clouds on it and a assassin's creed like hood covering him Yesh he is the sole purpose of badass now if he wasn't before.

He completed many assassination missions and other missions never letting anyone know his true identity.

Right now he was walking with a black haired girl who has grown fond of him

"Natsu" called Ultear

"Ya?" Natsu asked

"where are we going again?" asked Ultear as she and him has been walking for hours by now.

"oh we are going to the grandline! Cause i will be the pirate King Baby! Yesh!" Ultear just looked at him knowing he could never change and replied

"uff seriously where are we going" asked Ultear trying to contain her poker face but failing miserably as she is seen smiling at Natsu's antics.

"well according to my calculations we should have reached the southern wolves guild by now we need to find there guild leader Mama wait Mama? Hahahaa never noticed that before im so going to bug him about it when i see him haha" said Natsu looking like he just found the greatest secret in the world.

Ultear just looked at him and replied "yeah but that wont really matter if she's a girl we dont really know the gender.."With that Natsu stopped laughing and said

"oh yeah" que small fake-pout with a poker face nice combination.

Ultear just looked and said "wait what did you mean 'by now'? We better not be lost!" With an annoyed face.

Natsu knowing it was true just said "im afraid we are lost would you like a cup of tea madame?" trying to be humble and changing the subject and knowing Ultear it worked.. For a second anyway.

"oh sure! How lovely of y- wait stop trying to distract me mister we are lost and you should do so something about it!." Said Ultear in a frustrated state at bieng mini trolled

"fine fine ill see what i can do" with that Natsu breathed in calmly and hightened his senses surpassing superman's respectivaly.

and he found the smell of something burning fire , wood probably a camp and there people taking away ten or maybe more people on there ship same situation as when he saved Kagura

With that he followed them as he saw them climbing the ship he said "its time for 007 act one to begin" cue james bond spy music start.

With that he hid behind a rock and following there trail hiding in the grass with that he took his hidden blades out from his wrists and assinated two guards who were guarding the main entrance.

He climbed on to the ship hanging from the side and signaled Ultear he will back in a day or so with that Ultear nodded with an annoyed face and went to find a way of the situation Natsu got her into.. Getting lost.

Natsu sees Ultear leaving and climbes up hanging to the side ropes going up and he finally reaches the snipers point of view location he assinates the sniper and stands there for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**Ok another chapter out anyway if you read this carefuly you would know where this going and yeah this got outta a hand a bit and i crossovered with assassin's creed ill say it now i dont own assassin's creed either .**

**And if anyone would like to make Natsu in Sasuke new Akatsuki clothes with assassins creed hood on be my guest.**

**Anyway cya later.**


	6. Hashtag 007 Style Like a boss!

**Yo yo yo you guys are probably like damn he updates so fast well i would like to answer and say that i have a gift i guess ;) thank you thank you..**

**Anyway here is chapter six where Natsu gets his chicks.. Again it rhymed and i listened to alot of rap so i coudnt help it anyway here.**

* * *

"Damn ive been standing here for hours where the fuck are these noobs going!?" said Natsu having been tired of standing on the top.

Suddenly an island came to view where as it looked like a tower in the middle of it

"fina-fuckin-lly" as Natsu went into 007 mode when they finally reached the harbour.

"is that where they were taking the slaves?" thought Natsu "Kagura's brother and maybe that red haired girl she was talking about is here to" and with that he leaped to the rope without alerting anyone and went down from it hanging to the side of the ship where as he couldnt jump as the sound of splashing water would alert the guards

And plus he wanted to go james bond style so yeah.. He went down and carefully not to make a sound slided himself in the water now swiming like a boss he went to the shore and saw them the guards

Ordering the slaves they took to go inside the tower, and they obeyed begrudgingly.

With the final guard almost going inside Natsu suddenly moved and grabbed him taking him inside the large pile of grass killing him there leaving his body there and of course he thought of infiltrating by taking the guy's and disguising himslef but then he thought he Wouldn't be badass so if he went like a boss in his own clothes it would be epic'r

And with that he assassinated the two guards where the main gate was, hiding them in the pile of grass too and went in..

"Let me goo!" said a black haired boy who had make up? Na but his eyes were surrounded by some black-ish crap and had black lipstick too anyway..he suddenly got slapped by the guard who held him making him fall off.

"shut up you will do as we say now come with us if you dont wanna die!" said a random guard out of three of them.

The boy reluctantly obeyed with that they walked of but suddenly the two guards were killed by a figure who couldnt be seen because of his cloak and badass hood.

"W-ho a-ree y-ou?" The last guard stuttered.

The figure just said "me you ask? Im the light who shines in the darkness the one who destroyes ev- nevermind ignore that im just a badass guy who infiltrated your tower and your dead- with that the guard sees a blade on the side of his face and falls- now"

The boy with black hair looked at him surprised at how he looked no older then he was and thinking how badass he was.

"Thanks but who are you?" the boy couldn't resist asked.

"Yo im Natsu so i see they captured you to for that stupid ritual do you know how many there are?" asked Natsu

"oh im Midnight and no i dont know but i do have people i talked to but i dont really know if there in there cells, the guards are taking everyone back to complete the tower.

"complete?"

"yeah there gathering the slaves so they can build the tower and complete it"

"oh so thats why" as Natsu thought after seeing how he got here unoticed because of going through the construction places ya know parkouring and Stealth.

"anyway take me to where they are taking them" said Natsu getting into his badass and epic mode.

"Sure Nii-san!" said a now respecting Natsu till death Midnight.

* * *

"ugh i wish i was an angel soaring through the sky" thought a white haired girl um unusual like Natsu but not as much, as she pickaxe'd the rock

But suddenly a boy who had a really long nose that you would think this is Pinocchio for second but alas its not suddenly ran at the guard and tryed to hit him with his pickaxe and escape from this hellhole, but the guard was not a 'guard' for nothing he just parried the pickaxe with his sword and backhanded the boy Making him drop the pickaxe

But getting some kid's luck the pickaxe that was dropped pierced the guard's feet making him push the boy and hold his feet while screaming in pain.

The rest of the guards came rushing in helping the guard and intending to apprehend the boy but suddenly before they could rush at him a boy shouted out loud.

"Yo you shitheaded lowlife guards picking on a kid like that didnt your moms teach you some manners?" shouted the boy with black hair but suddenly the kid was bonked on the head.

"Midnight you idiot you just ruined my 007 moment why did you have to shout so loud for? and i was going so badass'ly towards the end tch" said the figure clad in black with a badass cloak and hood on.

"err Sorry nii-san haha" said the now identified Midnight.

"who the hell are you?" asked the guards

"well im the the boss while he is a kid i just picked up cause he was crying." cue Midnight cried out loud "HEY!"

"if your the boss then why are you here in that shady figure like clothing?" the guard asked again.

"hmm Hey im the freaking boss questioning the boss is considered as hostile intent you traitor!" said Natsu thinking he almost tricked him.

"ehh our boss would never talk like that there's no way you could be the boss" said the smart ass guard.

Natsu getting annoyed with this shit just said "Touche douche-eh" and rushed in activating his sharingan and punched his face with a haki-fied punch as he annoyed him the most with his smart ass comments

And the other guards who rushed at him just heard. **Amaterasu! **And after hearing that there last moments were turning to ash while black flames consumed them.

"tch annoying guards they deserved it for messing with me the badass Yesh! baby!" said Natsu getting his badassnes back while the people just looked at him in respect and admiration as he saved there sorry asses.

"Midnight whats going on here!?" asked Pinocch- no the long nosed fella.

"Racer! Natsu-sama saved us that's what happened" Midnight said without any fear which caused racer to be surprised as from what he knew midnight had been so scared that he couldn't sleep out of fear "this Natsu guy mustve been a big impact on him" thought Racer

"thank you for saving us Natsu-sama" said the white haired girl out of fear if she doesn't show enough respect he may kill her but alas Natsu being the humble guy he was said.

"oh dont worry and stop calling me 'Sama' as i would like to say out since im so humble and everything and badass to but if you want i dont really mind the 'sama'." said Natsu playing his mind games with the kids as they were left kind of confused

But then thinking carefully of what he said caused them to smile at seeing how humble and generous he was they called him 'sama' anyway knowing he deserved respect...see? Mind games indeed.

"anyway have you guys seen a red haired girl and guy named Simon?" asked Natsu

The white haired girl said " well i dont know about Simon but i saw a red haired girl being taken away by the guards with three other people one of them could be the Simon your looking for Natsu-sama"

"Oh thanks that could be it whats your name again?" asked The badass

"its Surano but i would prefer it if you would call me an Angel" Natsu looking at her observing her if she was one of those Narcissist people but many years of living in a place like this he couldn't really blame her.

"ok sure Angel! You look like an Angel anyway with your cute face" said Natsu praising a girl for the first time like a boss i might add.

At that im sure you all know what happened but ill say it anyway.. Angel face went from white to pure red blushing like there's no tomorrow.

And Natsu seeing he got the reaction he wanted just felt proud at how epic he was while doing the *Like a boss pose*

With that Angel led the team to there doom.. Na just joking.

* * *

We see a red haired girl shouting towards a blue haired boy seriously whats with coloured hairs these days pff..

"Jellal stop it its not you!" shouted the red haired girl

"no Erza this is what i was meant to do meant to revive Zeref! Muhahaha" said the now identified Jellal.

"No its just manipulating you this is not you! Snap out of it!" Erza cried.

"Enough! Either Join me or die you have two choices now Erza" said Jellal with a serious face.

"B-uu-t" stuttered Erza as she couldn't think what to do, Emotions emotions they really annoy you or make you happy what a wierd power emotions is.

Making up her mind she says out loud "No i would never join you!"

"tch i figured as much, you always wanted to be the brave little girl well say goodbye now" just as he was about to kill her with a zeref-fied black magic beam a kid who's clothes were all tattered wearing a long black loose pants yeah bro sag those jeans! Anyway.. He suddenly grabbed jellal from the back making him miss the target

"Run erza!" shouted the kid

"Simon! What are you doin here why didn't you run with sho wally and milliana?"

"There's no time to explain go now!" with that and not letting his sacrfiice in vain she ran on the verge of tears if she wasn't already.

She was about to reach the harbour until a guard stopped her and captured now failing miserably on her attempt she did what any kid would she cried but before she could cry the guard suddenly fell down

Seeing that that she observed her surrounding and found six people there one with a badass cloak and hood while the other kid had 'make up' a white haired girl a long nosed fella and and a wierd looking guy or girl which erza couldn't figure out as he had long orange hair and looked like Wally.

"Who are you people!?" asked Erza surprised at seeing them.

Natsu getting tired of the same question which he has been asked of millions times by now just stays quiet.

Seeing Natsu didnt speak as he had an annoyed face Racer said "that doesn't matter where is Simon?"

Erza thinking they were imposters didnt say anything

With that Natsu's annoyment level went haywire and he said "Look red head we need to find Simon now"

with his fierce gaze Erza couldn't really say anything and broke down crying telling them everything about what just happened.

With that Natsu took of towards where Jellal was

* * *

"Simon!" and with that Jellal finally Orgasi- that went outta hand fast.

"you couldn't stay back could you Simon? Tch" said Jellal as he was annoyed as he kicked Simon in the ribs once again where he was lying on the ground in his blood leaking out from his mouth.

Before he could kick another kick Jellal was Punched on the side of the face and was ent flying to the the other sife of the tower landing and smashing through the sea he went until he finally stopped crashing inside a small boat unconcious and this all happened within 50 microseconds.

But Natsu couldn't calculate as he was to pissed, the tower suddenly shaked and baked, seeing the cieling come down he stepped back as this wall was now blocking him from getting to Simon who was on the other side, now you guys would be like why doesn't he just break it well people if he broke it the wall's balance would fall off making all the wieght of it crashing down on Simon so yeah.

"Shit! I cant believe i just made that noob mistake! Said Natsu ursing at himself for bieng so stupid and suddenly the rest of the guys came to him and said

"Natsu hurry up everything gonna go down in a minute" said Hoteye

"But simon is" Natsu was about to say but "Dont worry Simon is on the other side of the wall the guards already mustve took him by now.

Reluctantly Natsu silentley apologized to Kagura and ran with the guys.

At the other side of the wall.

Three kids one who looked like he was made of wood and the the other who resembled a cat while the other looked like a blonde haired kid finally atleast he was a bit normal, with them a wierd old man with white hair and dark skin with strange black markings on his face to his neck, he had Jellal on his shoulder he stepped in and picked up Simon.

"oh? He could be useful in the future" said the figure who picked up Simon.

"Brain-sama did Erza really betray us?" asked Sho now horrified of what he had learned but didnt want to believe.

"Yes my boy she betrayed all of you leaving Jellal to die and manipulating you leaving you to fend for yourselves and running away from this place alone"

With that the manipulation began as all of them started to feel a feeling they were very familiar with 'hatred'.

with that Brain leaves leaving who knows where with three kids looking ready to murder anyone who comes in there way.

* * *

Natsu and the rest leaving the falling tower of heaven climbed the boat and sailed towards the sea while looking at the island.

After what seemed like hours they finally reached the shore of land and went after a few days of walking the finally parted ways.

"Goodbye Natsu-nii" said Midnight alost crying while all of them said the same thing except Angel as she surprised him by giving a kiss to his right cheek cue blushing Angel with a surprised looking Natsu.

"Goodbye Natsu-sa-Kun" momentairily stopping at sama and trying kun with a blushing face still.

Natsu just smiled and hugged her surprising her as they said there goodbyes.

With that the soon to be oracean seas parted ways with Natsu and Erza.

While Natsu and Erza headed towards Magnolia as they were heading Natsu stopped and said "well i guess this is goodbye" as Erza said "you aren't coming with me?" depressed at the thought of Natsu leaving as she grew fond of him pretty fast yeah yeah unreal i know but thats harem dont blame me.

"nope sorry but if you just keep following ahead on this path ask someone where Fairy tail is and if you want to you can join there guild there very nice people treating everyone as family or so i heard" said Natsu with that Erza hugged him surprising him and with that they say there goodbyes.

Parting way Erza looks back but she couldn't find Natsu as he dissapeared like batman feeling sad she begins her journey to Fairy tail.

* * *

**Alright another chapter done cya next time cause i have nothing to say anyway cya Smoky out "instant transmission!" **


	7. Hashtag Pure Badassness Like a boss!

**Hello people wow thats new me saying 'hello' instead of 'yo' ...new indeed **

**Anyway here is Chapter Seven! im in Heaven!... You should probably get used to this by now i rhyme like a boss. Giggity**

* * *

"Natsu where the hell have you been!? Because of you it took me hours on end just to find the town you better be ready for some payback mister!" said Ultear as she was really pissed at Natsu leaving her like that suddenly making her find the annoying way towards the town which was longer then expected because of our very badass and epic protoganist.

"oh come on Ulty-chan forgive me puleazee?" Natsu acting as the sly fox today hmm new.

Ultear being madly in love with Natsu already and hearing him say her name in such a affectionate manner, she of course fell for our badass hero's charms as she couldn't stay mad anymore.

Blushing and trying to get herself together she just 'hmphed' mini-tsudere act i repeat mini-tsundere act.

Anyway she just asked "well i forgive you for now.. Anyway where is Mama?" asked Ultear.

Natsu completely forgetting the mission after the events in previous chapter just looked at her wierdly and said "Mama? I thought you hated your mom? What's the need to find her today?"asked Natsu.

With that Ultear just looked at him with a straight, very straight i might add, poker face.

And with just that look, Natsu remembered everything about the mission as it came back rushing to him almost making it look like Ultear just casted a remembering spell but alas that was not as the power of a women's poker face is undenyingly unstoppable.

"oh yeah where the hell is Mama he or she should be in this town somewhere." said Natsu completely ignoring and pretending he never said what he said before while also looking the other way as to not look Ultear straight in her fury-fied eyes.

'3 hours later'

Still searching the duo finally, and reluctantly on Ultears part of course, they go inside at an inn and sit at the bar chilling.

"oh my god i dont like this mission screw it, its not like the pay is that good anyway, for all this trouble we got they might as well just throw there money at us one billion jewels. Said Natsu now annoyed of his situation.

"you wish, nobody gives it that easily" said Ultear as she smiled a bit at Natsu's complain.

"oh well screw it anyway" said Natsu as he almost ordered a beer until the author remembered they were still underage being thirteen years old, with that the author decided he will just let them go out after relaxing for a few seconds.

As the duo left the bar they just told Hades they couldn't complete the mission as Mama wasn't here and it was taking too long.

Figuring that he needed the two in HQ and it was taking too long and had nothing to lose as this was just a simple mission Hades just agreed.

With that they took off..

* * *

**"2 months later" wow so many timeskips you are probably like wtf right? xD**

We see two Mages ready to punch each other into oblivion one had pink hair dbz style and the other had a ponytail long one and looked like a disgraced monk who had suddenly killed Kung lao.

Anyway you are probably like wtf they are doing trying to kill each other well let me explain as you all know Natsu wasn't really loyal as he was just decieving them and trying to obtain information from the inside and maybe use as advantage if they wrong him in the future.

Well he had heard Hades having secret lost magic arts in his library and giving strict orders to not 'mingle' with it as that would be considered treason of course Natsu our hero who just couldn't help it with his level of curiousity he went to check reading a few and copieng them with his Sharingan

By doing so he learned few of the 'secret lost magic's' mainly powerful ones most of all learning full control over his Magic like fully no leak or anything no overdoing or anything he he got full control of his magic now.

With that in mind he just thought at how he could Amaterasu his enemies like a boss without losing control, or use Susano without it going haywire anyway You get the point.

He also learned element manipulation where as he could manipulate his magic into anything and by anything i mean 'anything' not like Make Magic but more diffrent as he wont need to mold the magic but just release it and manipulate it.

And finally learned telepathy with that he was about to leave as he said it was enough but suddenly a shadowy figure was standing on the doorway.

"what are you doing here Master Hades ordered everyone not to come here no matter what" said the figure

"umm Bluenote? Wait i should be asking you that you are standing on the doorway and you weren't supposed to come here either Hades said Everyone 'eEvVrRyYoOnNeE' said Natsu calmly emphasizing the words as to annoy Bluenote

Of course it worked as Natsu always seemed to push anyone's buttons no matter how calm or emotionless the target was.

And with that he leaped towards Natsu grabbing him and throwing him out of the window which was suddenly there since the author needed a reason to get them out of the library.

And they both fell crashing down from the airship but Natsu being the sly guy today slipped through activated his susano and kamui'ed towards bluenote.

Bluenote not detecting him in mid air was suddenly hit by extreme force that hit his whole body, going down now faster then ever and finally he crashed and big crater formed as he was in the middle of it lying like a noob.

Natsu smiling at his badass combo just used kamui again and went to the now transformed battlefield.

And thats how everything happened folks! Anyway lets continue.

With that Bluenote got up staring murder in his eyes and said "i wonder if your ready to fly" and with that comment he said** Ochiro!** where as Natsu suddenly felt extreme pressure on him suddenly "wtf is this his Gravity Magic?" thought Natsu as he was struggling to stand.

After what seemed like hours Natsu regained his strength using Haki he tried conquering Bluenote's will

And it was a bit successful as it weakened the pressure on Natsu and with his fastest speed which would be the speed of light but Bluenote's pressure on him it only looked like a blur, still really it was fast in normal eyes right?

As Bluenote saw him coming and was kneeling himself as he was under Haki he couldn't move until Natsu punched him manipulating his fist making it covered with susano's hand and amaterasu flames

With that he wasn't sent flying no... He was crushed under the punch as he teared up the ground still going beneath it after finally what seemed like hours he got up and managed to get out of the hole he was buried in after seeing his hand struggling to hold the ground coming from the hole Natsu just laid back and wondered how long this will take.

After what seemed like hours.. Again he finally got out pissed at his humilation but very hurt as he was dead injured but come on he was going on par with Gildarts in the anime so yeah..

Anyway seeing Natsu he lauched forward not as fast as before but still fast and tried to punch Natsu who just caught it with his hand, shaking away the hold Bluenote fliped and tried to hit Natsu on the side of his face and successfully he was went flying but not so far away as he recovered back fliping and standing back on his feet.

Not giving Natsu a chance to counter he said out loud as he extends his arms forward before himself and before closing his palms together **Burakku Hõru! **with that a dark orb was in front of him gradually growing and sucking everything inside.

Natsu at being felt like he was getting pulled foward realized the Black hole was sucking him in now lifting up his leg he hits the ground as he sticks it inside making him unmoving from the pull.

Bluenote noticing this increased the power to maximum levels which caused the whole ground to started dismaying and were pulled inside the black hole even the one where Natsu was hanging his leg in.

Seeing there was no way Natsu went staright EMS at Bluenote as his eyes morphed into sharingan with its respective design (Sasuke's EMS) anyway he summoned his full armoured Susano and it started to move it's hand in a wierd way and suddenly light formed in his hand creating several chained magatama's as Natsu shouted **Yasaka no Magatama! **and with that the chained Magatama's were sent to Blue note.

Suddenly on impact a huge 'beautiful' explosion occured As it first morphed in a giant firey like normal explosion but suddenly changing into a black orb and exploding back into a pure red explosion as it went away the smoke gathered in the middle of where the explosion occured morphing itself into three big Magatamas going round like a sharingan's eye before it dissapeared.

As Natsu went in the middle he saw the body of Bluenote unconcious with several i juries that would kill a normal mage but Bluenote being the Deputy commander of his guild he wasn't anyone normal anyway Natsu knowing now he cant get back to Grimoire heart he burns his guild mark with his Amaterasu feeling pain briefly before going into badass mode again.

"well i guess its time to go" said Natsu as he left the lobby like Cod newbs when the host with good connection owns them but in his case it was the opposite, he owned the Host and left cause he got bored like a boss.

* * *

"**1 month later"**

It had been a month since Natsu left the guild, Bluenote telling them everything while Zancrow couldn't believe it but he had no choice what so ever that his 'Nii san' betrayed the guild.

Though Ultear and Meredy remained unchanged not believing Bluenote and thinking how it was all Bluenote's fault and when the time comes crush Bluenote, now bearing hate towards our Deputy monk who didnt know what will be coming to him soon.

With that Hades just said "Natsu betrayed our organization now he is our enemy next time if he comes or we see him show him no mercy!" With that the rest agreed minus the you know who trio.

somewhere else we see our familiar kid who had make up as he said

"man i miss Natsu-nii maybe we should have went with him and Erza." said Midnight

The rest of the guys were about agree until they saw a strange figure come towards them.

"who are you" asked Racer

"Hello kids my name is Brain and im here to recruit and train you To finally become what you always wanted!" said the crazy lookin guy.

"and why should we beileve you?" asked Midnight copieng Natsu as he goes into his emotionless mode.

"because young ones dont you wanna finally be free of your shackles that hold you? The walls that surround you but cant break free of to crumble? The ultimate dream we will use Nirvana, with it we can finally create Dream land where no one gets hurt!"

With that half assed speech in my opinion, the kids just looked at him thinking until Midnight agreed being naive still he couldn't help it while the other kids reluctantly agreed to.

With that Brain finally smirked at his genuisness thinking he was so cool and badass which he was Obviously not.

And with that Brain walks of with the kids following behind him while he thought "Finally! Oracean Seis has finally formed this is just the beginning i must continue my search for the ultimate magic Nirvana!" grinning like a madman.

* * *

"~His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,~" Natsu rapped as he went strolling through the forest

but before he could rap anymore he was suddenly attacked by three people, one who was so white he looked like a vampire, the other who looked fat from up and very skinny legs "wtf Dr eggman?" Thought Natsu for a second before saying "Na" when he saw his face which looked like he was hammered from both sides

And finally a pink haired girl who wore a kimino like japanese style with badass designs on it while she was holding a seathed sword.

"Huh who are you?"asked Natsu

"We are from Trinity Raven ordered to stop anyone from going further so since you came here i wonder what should we do with you?" said the pink haired girl

"Hey ikaruga maybe we should just kill him~" said the crazy looking vampire in Natsu's opinion.

At his comment Natsu just raised his eyebrow looking all badass

"No that would be too easy lets torture him first" said dr eggman in Natsu's opinion since he didnt know his name.

With that Natsu couldn't resist and laughed badassely.

The three of them looked at him confused.

"hahaha that is hilarious kill me? And torture me? Haha you guys must have a death wish messing with the boss Baby! Yesh!." said Natsu looking blashmephemiously at the three noobs.

Seeing how he just owned them they went on intending to kill him all three of them leaped Towards him Until Natsu in a span of seconds went at speed no one could see and grabbed the vampire looking guy throwing him towards dr eggman, while twisting himself he pulled the now idetified Ikaruga's seathed sword without her noticing and back handed her while holding her sword towards her neck.

"oh what were you saying? Kill me oh maybe torturing to if i heard correct right? Haha" said the now badass-fied Natsu looking at them fiercly

Under his gaze the vampire cowered and told him "please dont kill us we were just following orders! Go tell the trinity raven guild about it"

"Oh i will do that for sure" said Natsu as he let the blushing Ikaruga go after feeling her up like a boss.

"Pervert" as Ikaruga thought but still couldn't resist our favourite hero's charms which were godly as someone may as well just ask him why does he even need his powers when he has an godlike charm where girls succumb to his feet well his reply would probably be "cause Hashtag Swag and badassnes thats why" but anyway

As he left towards Trinity raven he swatted the guild main door like a mosquito with his Susano and went raging in soaring through everyone owning them as he finally defeated the Guild master by using Kamui and tortured him using Tsukiyomi leaving him probably retardified for the rest of his life.

With that the three remaining members promised to never get in his way again after saying there goodbyes especially by a now lovestruck Ikaruga they parted there ways too after travelling a bit towards the next town. Wow this seems like pokemon but instead of Ash its Natsu and instead of Gyms there are guilds and instead of badges there are chicks. Oh well..

Finally reaching the capital of Fiore Crocus he makes his way towards on..

* * *

Reaching and walking through he finds a place called "Bar sun" as he reads out he goes inside and chills there ..until he hears a distinctive chatter with his hightened superman's senses.

"we have finally captured the princess!" Said the unknown masked looking suspicious person.

"Princess?" as he listened on

"yeah and it was so easy ha fools" said the other guy all gangsta looking.

After hearing that they were suddenly surrounded by multiple people who looked like guards considering how they were wearing armour and had spears in the hands.

But those theives didn't capture the Princess so easily as they surprised Natsu by using teleporation magic hitting all the other guards

The guards who didnt see him coming as whenever they see where he was he dissapears a second after.

Natsu noticing the teleporter intending to kill the guard who looked like the commander with the Kanji written on his side sleeve of armour, used kamui in time to block his sword by holding and twisting it using Amaterasu successfully burning the sword with the user in the ground.

As Natsu thougtt "wow that was easy considering how he was teleporting all badass all over the place oh well"

The other gangsta looking guy who was surprised just took off his mask and showed his face which was hiding a somewhat skeletal mouth with rows of small, squared teeth enclosing and elongated, darker area as Natsu looked at him with freaky face.

"Wtf who are you no wait correction what are you?" asked Natsu with an eyebrow raised at his appearance.

"Me my name Doriate and as for what i am is a Demon" said the now identified Doraite.

"wow wait so your really a demon or one of those arrogant guys who call themselves demons cause they think its badass or something which is not its just stupid." asked Natsu

Cue 'Sweatdrop' The demon just looks at him and replies "No im really a demon now may i ask who you are?"

"oh me im the badass known as Natsu Uchiha kicked everyone's ass, been there, done that, screw it, so fuck that!" cue suddenly Neil Patrick Haris comes out sitting in a chair with a glass of wine in a cheering like motions towards Natsu with words written 'True Story' under him and with that he disspaeares back to where he came from.

Thinking not think much of what just happened now the Demon replied "hm well then ill remember you Natsu Uchiha farewell then.." with that he dissapeared too from where he came from.

"i gotta learn how to do tha-" was Natsu about to say till he remembered he has Kamui and can dissapear Anytime like a boss "nevermind"

And with that the guards thanking him but to injured they ask him to help the commander which he does as he holds up the commander in charge of the guards and lets him lean on him while still holding the princess on the other shoulder and using this moment he uses Kamui transporting them to the the king of fiore's place Mercurius.

It was surrounded by a large round lake, in its center, linked to the surroundings by a pair of bridges.

With that he goes to the entrance as said by the commander.

"halt who goes th-" the guards who guarded were about to say until they saw there commander injured and even more shocking the princess on the stranger's shoulder they instanly asked what happened with Natsu telling them everything With that they opened the gate letting them in.

With the sound of the the princess suddenly jolted up "Let me go!" demanded the Princess but before she could say anything more Natsu explained her once more already tired of explaining the same shit again again so she could calm down.

With that they walked as Natsu still had his annoyed face on and Hisui the princess now guilty of ruining the mood apologized but Natsu being overwhelmed by her cuteness and puppy face he couldn't handle it as he just smiled and said it's ok but in his mind he fell anime style while a rainbow coloured like vomit came out of his mouth as his eyes turned into stars.

After reaching the lobby Toma E Fiore the King of Fiore was seen suddenly rushing towards his now concious daughter Shouting "Hisui-chan!" loudly as he suddenly hugged her with that since Natsu tired of explaining this shit and Hisui who knew that, explained for him causing Natsu to smile.

With the thank you's done by the king as he asked he can give Natsu whatever he wanted, Natsu replied "well i was tired and could use a nap" with that the lucky badass got a luxurious room inside the castle which was next to the princess since the King knew if the need to rise to protect the princess again as he knew more kidnapings should be coming after this almost succeeded, Natsu will protect her so.

With that they celebrated the Princess's return and Natsu being too lazy just went for a minute and went back to his room beat.

With that he drifted to tomorrowland where he partied all night in Europe.. Nevermind..

* * *

**Well with that chapter seven is finally done.. And with that even i drifted of towards tomorrowland partying in Belgium like there's no tomorrow! Cya!**


	8. Hashtag Awakening Rinnegan Like a boss!

**Yo what up ppl im back like a boss anyway here is Chapter Eight! Bedmate Awaits! At any rate, please tolerate and cooperate so i can elaborate this Chapter... Yes rhyming finished as i couldn't come out with anything anyway giigity**

* * *

**"2 months later"**

As Natsu had been in Crocus he made many friends especially with the princess as he protected her many times from her kidnappings as the theives now had more courage after the previous kidnapping was almost successful but since they were stupid enough they tried and for one month it had been like this until

They finally gave up after getting beaten by Natsu or more specifically Owned.

And with that the next month after seeing there were no kidnappings anymore and since he was getting used to being in a epic room and living in a castle he decided everything must come to an end as he thought he wasn't needed anymore and he should continue his journey

"Your leaving already? Come on Natsu my boy stay a few more days" said the midget like man with a crown the King of Fiore.

Natsu knowing with those words the sly midget had already made him stay another month after the kidnappings ended, knew he shouldn't give in now

As he replied while sweatdropping "Old man ive been here for two months already and you said the same thing last month making me stay another month, im not gonna fall for it again" said Natsu with a face like this -_-

Toma san or more respectively The king of fiore decided he already lost just said Fine and telling him to visit whenever he wanted .. Lucky Natsu getting the favour of the King but oh well.. Its Natsu, the badass and epic guy anyway..

With that Natsu took off but before he could take another step of course the princess came running at him looking angry with a pouting face almost trying to punch but Natsu being the badass and humble guy let her

And with the punch successfully hitting but not flying away i mean come on its Natsu the hardened Uchiha and Hisui being a little girl still.

"Natsu-kun how dare you leave without telling me!?" asked the now on the verge of tears pouting little princess.

Of course Natsu thinking this is one of those cliche situations where the girl who loves him but can tell him having a sudden breakdown at his leave Natsu just replied like any cliche guy would in this situation but momentarily stopping thinking he was to badass for it

He just said "oh thats cause you weren't here" said Natsu going in badass mode saying that with a smiley face.

with that the whole place went silent adjourned! Na anyway..

Everyone looking at Natsu blasphemiously like he just dropped an atomic bomb..

With that Hisui being to young couldn't handle it as her emotions went haywire as she cried like a boss.

"shit i should have said the cliche answer damn it!" thought Natsu panicked now at what he did, moving forward as he started to beg the girl for forgivness of course after what seemed like hours of crying and whining and begging she finally gave in.

as she said "you better come back and visit again" the little princess not understanding her emotions as she felt like a black hole formed in her stomach sucking everything inside her body.

"Sure! Ill come again" said Natsu with an :D face as he waved to the guards and everyone.

With that he finally left leaving sad looking guards, a depressed King and a crying princess.

Pretty cruel of him but goodbye's are always bitter... Giggity.

* * *

"a few days later"

"damn im tired of walking for days already maybe i should have stayed at Crocus i could be chilling in my epic room there right now!" said Natsu regretting leaving as he was beat.

but as it seemed like magic, a city finally came into his sight.

Getting pumped up with new found strength he ran at speed faster then a speeding bullet.

Intending to finally chill there he goes like a speeding hurricane not even bothering to read the sign which said 'Magnolia'

As he finally reached it he noticed a really large castle like building concentrating with his super humaned hightened and more clearer HD eyes by superman respectively he notices something written on the large board right above the entrance.

As he read out loud 'Fairy tail?.. Wait fairy tail!? Im in magnolia? Shit that must be where Erza is probably if she decided to join it that is.." while the people just looked at him crazy as he was talking with himself.

With that he strolls around the town like a boss looking all badass as he walks into a ramen noodle place where he decides to sit down and order some miso ramen like Naruto.

As he eats like a boss full of elegance like the Noblesse Cadis Etrama Di Raizel respectively getting people too look at him there eyes full of stars at how elegant he was especially the females.. Duh This is a harem remember?.. Anyway

As a white haired girl all gothic looking sits down with him ordering some herself as she notices how epic Natsu was elegantly..

Trying to copy Natsu she tryes being elegant too eating the ramen like Natsu but failed miserably as she just said screw it! And digged in

As Natsu finished with a satisfied smile he very elegantly stood up but before he could leave he was stopped by "hey your not from around here are you?" asked miss gothic

Natsu being the badass he was replied like a boss "if you knew that why did ask?" as he asked all badass looking.

Feeling insulted the gothic girl just said how that was rude and everything, with Natsu saying "then why did she talk to him".

Of course that pushed her buttons badly as she had anger management issues with that she suddenly tried to punch the ignorant fool into oblivion.

Natsu of course caught her fist and flicked her fore head sending her flying to the nearby lake as she got wet.

Natsu of course being a teen with his hormones running wild started observing her perving her like a boss of course since he had to keep up appearances he suppressed the urge to go like jack rabbits all night with goth girl.

The now wet gothic girl was surprised and pissed at how he just, with one freaking flick send her flying as even she couldn't send someone like that flying with her "Punch!"while that guy did it with a flick

Carefully as she stopped underestimating him she activated her magic and became a very sexy and hot Demon in Natsu's opinion anyway.

**Satan soul! **Said miss gothic as she transformed with that she rushed in with speed faster then before very fast mind you.

And aiming a kick at Natsu's right ribs Natsu of course caught of guard at her speed was now went flying.. Hey remember she is in Satan soul so she has enough strength to send anyone flying now, as she was talking about her normal self previously.

Natsu of course getting back into his badass mode activated his susano and supported himself by holding the ground with susano's hand as he stopped flying now and recovered from the kick

The gothic girl just looked at him wondering where that hand came from, not giving much thought over this mysterious badass she just said "Get ready to die bastard.. Oh yeah remember that you messed with Mirajane Strauss as you got to hell regretting."

With that infinite arrogance the now identified goth chick Mirajane went at flying speeds intending to kill Natsu but

Natsu manipulated his Amaterasu flames right in front of him causing an Amaterasu barrier to form, Mirajane now out of control couldn't stop in time as she crashed right in smashing in where as Natsu removed the flames as she was on the ground lying down burned a bit.

Natsu of course after seeing the guild mark on her, Fairy tail's to be more precise freaked out as he thought the guild master would kill him.

Of course as there fight took them in some kind of forest, Natsu calmed down and tried to sense something..

And sense he did as he smelled what seemed like smoke.. Fire probably as he followed it carrying Mirajane he reached a small tree house deciding that this is probably a haunted house as it was in the middle of nowhere like in the Evil dead movie or cabin in the woods.

He just pretended to ignore the house as he went back but before he could.

He heard a voice of an angry witch like bitch in his opinion of course as he turned around he saw a wrinkled old women with pink hair who really did looked like she will decieve everyone with her looks and become a witch

Natsu of course controlling his now raging heartbeat just said "who are you" back in badass mode.

The witch replied by "what do you mean 'ningen' you are the one trespassing" as she narrowed her witch like eyes.

Natsu knowing it was true and having nothing to lose just told her what happened.

The witch feeling some pity over the mage... Look you probably know who this is so yeah even if she says she hates humans all the she's a human herself with a heart and probably.. Maybe.. Has a bad case of tsundere.. Lawl! nevermind.

With that the witch healed Mirajane like a boss and let her sleep in

"1 day later"

As Mirajane woke up as everything came back rushing to wheras she jumped suddenly on her feet.

But to tired and with injuries that still hurt to move she fell back to the bed.

"your finally awake?" asked the witch

"Porlyusica? What are you doing here?" asked Mirajane

The identified Porlyusica just scowled and said "if you didnt know this is my house 'Ningen'."

Feeling embarrassed Mirajane just rubbed the back of her head apologizing but suddenly "where is that Pink haired guy!?" as she had murder in her eyes but her body not really supporting that look.

"Yo im right here Goth chick!" as Natsu came in like a boss.

"you bastard i want a rematch!" said The fury-fied Mira.

Natsu of course being badass just said "Sure! As long as you get on your feet little girl haha!" Natsu mocked.

Mira of course pissed and couldn't do anything about just cursed and cursed as this went on for about an hour until an old looking midget came in.

Natsu of course looking at him with an eyebrow raised thinking if he was by any chance the King's or more specifically Toma's long lost twin brother..."Na not possible" thought Natsu.

The midget observed the whole scene asking Mira what happened as she told him everything twisting the story a bit making Natsu look like the bad guy more then her.

"Sly fox" Thought Natsu with his eye twitching and smile widening at the thought of what he will do to her once the rematch begins.

the now identified guild master of Fairy tail of course understood the whole situation as he knew his guild more then anyone already detecting that Mira was the real culprit trying to accuse the pink haired gentlemen (lawl!)

As he ordered Mira to apologize she begrudgingly did.

With that Natsu being the badass and epic one felt sympathy for her and of course just said its alright and took half the blame saying he souldn't have been so rude.

Mira of course touched got butterflies in her stomach for a minute before they dissapeared.. You know where this is going again people..

After a whole session of annoying talk of blah blah in Natsu's opinion as he didn't hear anything they said not paying any attention.

With that Makarov asked, of course knowing this young fella was very powerful but not knowing how much.. You remember in last chapter when Natsu learned full control of his magic? Well this is the result no one can sense him and always underestimate him.

Like Mira as she was the first one who underestimated him badly! And got Owned badly!

Anyway Makarov said "Natsu my boy how would you like to join Fairy tail?"

Natsu surprised at how badass he was that he made the Master asking him to join there guild of course said "Sure! Maybe we will do our rematch too right Mira?"

Mira scowling but feeling happy that he accepted to join the guild as she could see him everyday of course not knowing what these feelings were at this time of age she just replied with "Yeah..."

* * *

fairy tail the guild which was known for its party everyday like atmosphere and causing the mayor and Master Makarov to pay up for there 'damages' to the properties almost all the time, was now doing what i just said..

party and fighting each other.

Of course a familiar sudden red head had an annoyed face as her strawberry cake was obilerated by an ice made hammer with that.. Even more destruction occured.

Anyway suddenly the guild door opened revealing there Master, Mira and a pink haired individual.

"Yo Master who is he?" asked the guy who was wearing no shirt?.. Wait no pants either.. Good thing atleast he was wearing underwear Natsu thought..

Cue the stripping guy's underwear suddenly slipped in his hands now faster then anyone could see but Natsu of course being the badass already knew what was coming as he closed his eyes letting everyone see the stripper's snake.

*Bam!* *wheeeeew* *Crash* with that Natsu getting curious at wtf was happening opened his eyes seeing a red haired girl and a crashed mage with no clothes good thing the celing that fell on him was covering him.. "ouch" thought Natsu as he saw where exactly did the cieling fell

Shuddering he just pretented nothing happened and with that the master said "this is Natsu he will be joining the guild im sure you will all treat him like you treat each other.. Of course with more resp- never mind.." master said as he knew he wouldn't have to tell them

As Natsu can handle himself, cue the red haired girl jumping on Natsu like there's no tomorrow hugging his life out of him "Natsu!" but as she felt it was someone else she looked and it was Master, getting confused she heard

"err hey Erza" said Natsu as he subsituted with master makarov like a boss making him throw curses at him for doing that.

"hi N-Natsu" Tink! Blush, Tink! Heartbeat faster, Tink! butterflies in the stomach Tink! Mini stutter... Yes she is finally head over heels for our badass protoganist.

With that Erza started stuffing him with questions at why didn't he come sooner blah blah..and the guild... Partying again. Whats new ..

* * *

**"3 years later"**

Its been three years since Natsu joined the guild becoming badass already and completing many missions many would consider suicide but Natsu knowing he was badass couldn't help it and took the missions.

He also found an egg in one of his missions thinking it must be an Epic Dragon egg or something considering it's size he took care of it of course, one day Lisanna found out and she asked if she could help,

Of course being humble he said alright with that those two got closer then ever, as lisanna asked Natsu that they should get married when they grow up making him surprised

Of course amusing the girl he just said yes, not knowing it may have an impact in the future and also making a certain red head and a gothic chick very jealous.

after some time the egg hatched revealing a blue flying cat which in Natsu's opinion with stars in his eyes, was epic since he could fly.. And he was blue.

Lisanna and Natsu both named him Happy! As he was very happy at being happy it just seemed appropriate.

Look you have seen what happened in canon so lets skip this, if you didn't why are you even here!?

As Natsu was strolling through the place as he had no intresting mission he suddenly saw Elfman.

"Yo Elfman what up bro?" asked Natsu as he saw Elfman.

"nothing Natsu just getting ready to go at a mission with my sisters" replied hulk- i mean Elfman.

"Hey! Natsu-kun do you wanna come with us to our mission? Maybe you can help out" asked Lisanna as she suddenly came out of no where.

"Yeah come with us Natsu-kun" said Mira with a sexy smirk as to seduce Natsu and make him fall for her.

"oh sure! As long as you guys dont mind" said a Natsu resisting to suddenly grab Mira and go at it like Jack rabbits.

But just as they were about to leave Happy came in like a boss.

"Natsuuuu~" said the blue feline cat.

"Whats up happy?"

"Master is calling you, Gildarts is back!" said the happy looking cat

With that of course Natsu looked at his team as Lisanna said "dont worry Natsu-kun we will be fine you go on we will be back by in a day or two" as she was a bit sad but holding up.

"yeah Natsu-kun dont worry we will and have some fun with you~" said Mira as she moved forward giving Natsu a kiss to the cheek slightly moving towards his lips." but before she could go any further a very annoyed Lisanna grabbed her and dragged her towards the the road.

"Bye Natsu!" said Mira while blowing a kiss.

Natsu of course just smiled and went to the master.

* * *

"Master Makarov?" knocking on the door and opened it as he heard a "Come in!"

Going in he saw Gildarts with Master, asking what happened.

"Natsu as im sure ive given you several S class promotion which you have sadly declined.. " said Master

"Yeeesss?" thinking very carefully were this was going Natsu said.

"Well the council has been bugging me about it and they want you to become a Wizard saint."

Natsu of course feeling very Legen(wait for it)Dary!... That the council asked him to become a Wizard Saint ..

But after a while deciding he's too badass for it he says "im sorry but no."

Surprising both master and gildarts.

"b-b-but N-atsu its a great honor to even have that title!" said Makarov

"yeah why wouldn't you want it" said Gildarts while Makarov looked at him wierdly as he didn't accept the title either.

"well first of all im too badass and hashtag swag that's why and second of all wtf you asking me? You refused it too Gildarts." said Natsu looking at Gildarts with a straight poker face which looked like this -_-

Gildarts of course said laughed while rubbing the back of his head moving backwards and suddenly jumped out of the window running.

"what was that all about?" asked Natsu while looking at Makarov

"i dont know...Look the point is you have a Wizard saint offer!" said Makarov trying to persuade him

Of course Natsu just Poker faced back answering the same way like he did before when Makarov first asked.

With that Makarov just denied the offer on the paper he was holding, while Natsu said "what why did you do that i was just joking!?"

Makarov now really annoyed "Braaat!" and with a titan fist was send towards Natsu as he teleported somewhere else letting Makarov cool down, as he came back.

"whew i canceled the deny and accepted the offer" said Makarov.

While Natsu looked at him ready to burst out laughing suddenly said "hahaha i was joking that time too i didn't want it at all." laughing like he trolled the Master which he did.

Makarov looking at him blankly "i swear im gonna kill you braat!" and with another fight ensued with Natsu burning the paper for his offer and destroying half of the guild..

As night came Natsu wondered how the Strauss Trio were doing.. Getting a dark feeling which didn't let our hero sleep the whole night.

After a few hours..

As he was finally able to sleep the sun suddenly rised... Poor Natsu.

Deciding to screw it he covered his eyes so the sun light would be blocked and went back to sleep.

After another few hours..

As evening came Natsu decided to wake up and go to the guild gretting everyone..

"Hey Erza" smiling at the red head

"hey Natsu whats up?" said Erza feeling happy now seeing the love of her life.

Looking up Natsu saw a chandelier hanging on the cieling deciding to use his old epic joke he used to say with his Father Shini-tan momentarily becoming sad at the memories before he instantly smiled again and said "The chandelier"

Erza of course laughed a bit at his badass jokeness and they started talking.. Which im to lazy to explain cause i cant think what they will talk about.

"two days later"

As the guild were partying again.. And fighting again..

The guild doors suddenly opened revealing a white haired goth girl and a injured looking hulk who wasn't green and who was barely awake leaning on her shoulder.

"Mira? What happened where is lisanna?" asked Natsu

"Natsuuu!" as Mira cried like theres no tomorrow hugging Natsu.

Natsu of course getting a guess of what may have happened but didn't want to believe asked again "Mira. what happened?" serious for the first time in his life literally as you all know Natsu always had fun never getting to serious or sad being badass and everything anyway.

"N-Natsu She's gonee.. Lisanna's gone!" as she cried some more in his arms.

some random mage not getting that either asked "gone? Gone where?" making Mira cry even harder.

Natsu just looks at him with his sharingan eyes coldly making him almost piss himself as he fainted.

As Natsu comforts her as she finally loses concious picking her up taking her to infimary..

After a few hours..

You could see the old place where Natsu and Lisanna hatched Happy there a lone mage stood in front of a grave as rain fell on it written Lisanna Strauss.. As he had just made the grave for her..

"Lisanna" whisper's Natsu as he thought what she did to deserve this fate finally letting go he feels a drop of liquid coming through his left eye.

"im crying?" as more of them come getting covered in rain as Natsu lets out an anguished scream.

As he promises to never let anyone close to die ever again with that his eyes morph into a purple like colour with four concentric circles with light purple sclerae and irides.

* * *

After getting his Rinnegan Natsu finally opened the scroll Shinigami gave him when he left.. Now you probably like didn't Natsu already read it in chapter four? well he did but he only read the note inside the scroll as he couldn't understand anything written on the scroll

The note only told him about how badass the rinnegan was and how he will be able to read the scroll once he gets it.

Natsu finally opening the scroll he still couldn't read it deciding to try and activate his rinnegan as it wouldn't hurt, he did.

And now he could see everything clearly understanding every word written on it.

With and as it instructs he releases his magic and shouts "Kai!" with that two more scrolls popped up annoying Natsu..

As he opened the two scrolls, in one he found all the Jutsus of Rinnegan while on the other it said to release the seal again..

Sighing Natsu says "Kai!" again releasing his magic and suddenly an epic looking Gunbai came out with a note..

As he reads out who's Gunbai it is he thinks how epic Madara Uchiha was if he didn't think that before, he did now.

And with that he set of to train And become even more badass and epic.

* * *

**Yoo people finally done and oo Natsu finally became even more badass! And he got a Gunbai! Yesh! baby!... Giggity cya**


	9. Hashtag Owning Lullaby Like a boss

**Yo everyone anyway here...na i gotta say something right or you guys would be like wtf he didn't say anything well i did now and im still saying it... Anyway heres Chapter Nine! Damn she's Fine! **

* * *

**"2 years later"**

After lisanna death everyone had been sad and all but after month and months getting over it now but still mourning some of them they just pushed back the sadness and stayed happy-fied as everyone thought Lisanna wouldn't want them to stay like this.

With that the guild went back to there usual self after some time fighting each other and destroying everything like a boss.

Anyway Natsu becoming even more badass after awakening his Rinnegan, discovered he could Naturally change into Rinnegan after EMS which he thought was epic since he wouldn't have to cancel out his sharingan and then going back to his rinnegan As it would take some time giving the opponent an opening.

And mastering Rinnegan and the Gunbai Fighting style he felt more powerful then before Feeling like he could take on the whole world and win.

Which was true considering how badass he is now.

And also Noticing how much Mirajane changed not fighting Erza anymore or belittling and not wearing gothic clothes anymore either he did whatever he could to help her considering how much she loved our favourite hero.

Anyway he was now walking like a boss with happy going back to the guild as they just completed an epic S rank mission, now your probabaly like wtf Natsu didn't accept the S class promotion!? Well he didn't but Makarov being the Sly fox still ordered Natsu to accept S class missions only, not letting him do the low ranked missions whenever he wanted till he accepts the promotion.

Natsu of course having no trouble no matter how much pain in the ass long they were still did them as there was always something intresting in them sometimes a giant demon and sometimes wierd people...Minerva for example.

And of course our badass hero always rubbing it on the Master's face whenever he succeeded the mission.

But before he could do it again by going towards the guild he suddenly saw a crowd being formed checking it out he saw a noob who looked like a noob and acted like a noob with girls surrounding the noob.

"Haha Dont worry ladies dont worry there's enough of the Red Eyed Salamander here" as the noob said making Natsu raised his left eyebrow at someone using his nickname.

Of course Happy being Happy stated the obvious "Hey Natsu that guy is using your name!" with a poker face Natsu just said "Ya think so?" sarcastically with that he went in the middle of the crowd standing there in front of the noob.

"oh? I didnt know i had Male fans too oh well im always generous, here kid." tossing an autograph towards him.

"who are you?" asked Natsu grabbing the autograph.

"dont you know? Im the famous Red Eyed Salamander!" feeling proud the noob said.

Now Natsu right eye twitching, as his hand lit on fire burning the autograph with his amaterasu flames (remember he has full control over his magic now so he can manipulate the Amaterasu flames with his elemental Manipulation magic) said

"oho? Wtf do you mean mister "Red eyed Salamander? "cause from what i can see with this sign- Natsu showing his right arm which showed Fairy tail guild mark -im the Red Eyed Salamander from Fairy tail so let me rephrase it who are you?"

The noob now sweating bullets suddenly threw a purple fireball at Natsu.

Natsu just swatted the fireball like a bug, leaving the noob wide eyed And the crowd consisting of females with hearts in there eyes looking at Natsu.

Deciding to end this Natsu looked at him in the eye and used conquerer Haki successfully rendering him unconscious with that as if on que the Rune knights came in Lahar the division commander with them trying to look badass but failing miserably.

As Lahar approached Natsu "Good work Natsu-san you have apprehended Bora of the titan nose guild so thank you"

"Bora?" oh right it was his name i kept thinking how he was such a noob i unconsciously named him that Lawl! Natsu laughing inside as he found it hilarious.

"oh yeah sure no problem Lahar haha" said Natsu like a boss.

"yes he has been causing trouble lately with his charm magic seducing ladies and kidnapping them afterwards selling them to the unkown buyers as were still looking for them so yeah thank you again." said Lahar.

Natsu of course just looked at him with a straight face as he was like wtf why is he telling me all this? I dont freaking care With that Natsu just smiled again saying it was his pleasure and everything

with that the rune knights left and sighing Natsu was about to go to the guild until a girl suddenly stopped him.

Getting really tired of stopping mid ways sighed again and said "yes?" as he got a good look at the girl with blonde hair.

"well im sorry for disturbing you (damn right you should be Natsu thought) but i wanted to thank you for saving me from his charm magic can i take you out to dinner? My treat." Natsu of course not the one to deny free and Happy instantly saying Yes they went with her.

'in the restaurant'

"so i heard your from fairy tail?" said a now excited blonde now identified as Lucy.

Natsu knowing where this is going as it was written all over her face, amusing the girl anyway he just said "Yes i am" while eating his food very Elegantly like Raizel-nim but the same couldn't be said for Happy as he was digging in already.

Lucy now hopeful suddenly asked "please can you ask the guild master to let me join too? It has been my dream to join Fairy tail!" said a desperate Lucy.

With that Natsu putting down the knife and fork while cleaning up his mouth with a cloth, said "By the Lemon law i now pronounce this date as over" and with that Natsu stands up and heads for the door.

Lucy now wondering wtf just happened payed the bill and suddenly ran after him as she caught up Saying "what Lemon law? Please i will treat you lunch every week?" bribing Natsu the sly witch.

Resisting the urge but he couldn't as he just said screw it and said "fine" with Happy celebrating at the free fish for him every week

Lucy knowing she got herself right into her trap just starting comforting herself saying it will be fine oh how wrong she was anyway with that a spree of Thank you's was sprayed over Natsu until they reached the guild

Natsu opening the guild door as everyone looked that there badass mage is back greeting him noticing the blondey with him as she asked to join the guild.. Anyway same thing happened as canon with Master feeling her up as she accidently punched him, with Gray doing something which i forgot and he got punched for too 'accidently' of course in Lucy's case.

And Loke flirting with her Till he found she was a Celestial mage and saying how it was over between them running away.

Suddenly a kid with blue hair came in "Old man my dad still isn't back!" shouted the kid almost on the verge of tears.

Makarov just said "brat this is the 100th time im telling you he will be back soon enough now stop bugging me!"

"you dont understand you old coot" and with that the kid suddenly punched the Master owning him like a boss.

"Natsu-nii?" as the kid looked towards Natsu

Natsu already knowing where this will go just sighed for the millionth time this day saying "fine ill check on him Romeo" with that said "Lets go Happy!" earning himself an "Aye Sir!"

Before they could go any further.. Again.. They were stopped as Mirajane called them.

"oh my god wha-" said Natsu stopping mid way agaiin in a diffrent way (LAWL!) as Mira said "Natsu take Lucy with you maybe she would learn something" with her usual smiley face but extra smiley today at seeing Natsu.

Not the one to deny after seeing how Mira was looking at him just agreed and said she's still a noob as she has long ways to go.

With that they took of towards Mount Everest...na just kidding

Anyway after reaching Mount Hakobe they seperated as Lucy encounters a monster called a vulcan and captures her but Natsu suddenly arriving beats the Vulcan up but being over overpowered destroying a portion of the cave looking over it but being distracted he was suddenly sent flying through a hole he made falling out of the mountain.

With that Lucy is left alone thinking what should she do after debating and belating she finally summons out Taurus and it comes out magically perving at Lucy.

"Taurus go beat that monster up!" ordered Lucy

"Your wish is my command Lucy-sama please let me feel up your 'jugs' afterwards"with that comment the Taurus leaps into action but before he could do that.

Natsu suddenly making way back to the mountain but inadvertantly knocks out Taurus as he was coming in Hot like a badass with that Natsu already sensing that macao was in the Vulcan as he presumed the vulcan mustve took over his body

Anyway after knocking the vulcan out Macao suddenly wakes up as they talk and him feeling ashamed that he couldn't complete the mission as he got pwned by the last Vulcan out of twenty

Lucy now wide eyed wondered how as she could barely hold the Vulcan down and he defeated nineteen of them wondering if she could catch up to Fairy tail's strength.

With that they headed back to Magnolia..

* * *

"three days later"

As the Fairy tail guild were now partying and fighting again Natsu getting annoyed used his Haki rendering everyone unconcious excluding Mira,Lucy,Gray and the master and some few more guys like Macao and Wakaba.

"what was that!?" Lucy asked freaked at wtf just happened and why they suddenly died.

"oh dont worry thats just Natsu's Haki it overpowers the will of others, there only unconcious unharmed" said Mira.

As if on cue suddenly the door opened revealing Loke as he shouted "She's back Erza's back! Run!" as he hides in a corner.

"Erza? Isn't she the Queen of Faires? Why are they so scared?" Lucy asked

"oh boy.. You will see soon enough." said Mira as she leaned towards Natsu a bit too close.

With that the guild doors opened as Erza came in while holding a big tooth... But noticing almost everyone unconcious she already knew it was Natsu's work.. Anyway

She sees wakaba and macao drinking feircly gazing at them telling them to stop slacking off and telling Loke how he should be a man instead of hiding like a girl.

While also summoning a sword throwing it at Gray as she tells him to wear some clothes on.

With that she looks towards Natsu softening her eyes a bit before becoming even more pissed at how close Mira was as she shouted at her thus causing a mini-fight

As this went on for an hour.. she suddenly asked Gray and Natsu and the now identified Lucy to accompany her to a mission about Eisenwield and lullaby blah blah.

Surprised by her request but accepting anyway Natsu says "Sure Erza!" with his signature grin coming back from chapter 3 if no one got that go read chapter 3 again.

As Erza's heart skipped a beat as she blushed.

After they all agreed they went towards Oshibana town.

"some hours later"

Our heroes are seen lured into the Oshibana train station where Eisenwield is holed up thinking they will broadcast the lullaby's music from there as the dark guild members suddenly surrounds them.

And with that "kukuku what will you do now faires?" said Erigor acting like Orochimaru as i forgot how his personality was probably arrogant like any other villian but anyway..

As Erigor escapes leaving the Fairy's to there fate Natsu says "Dont worry ill go follow him you guys handle them" as with that he runs off towards Erigor.

Kageyama being the shadowy guy follows right behind as Gray notices him running as **Ice Make - Hammer! **with that and an ice like hammer like its name says was sent towards Kageyama

Making him crash but suddenly using some kind of shadow technique he dissapeares into the ground with Gray cursing at him.

Back with Natsu

We see our hero running like a boss with happy flying with him chasing Erigor out of the train station now as he was still flying they reached a canyon like place and Natsu having enough

Activated Rinnegan said **Bansho Tenin!** with that Erigor suddenly felt a pull as he was pulled towards Natsu with breaknecking speed

As Natsu haki-fied roundhouse kicked him in the face Hard! As he came in contact Now Erigor already being pulled at speed faster then anyone and a Hakified kick towards him both impacts smashing in him all i wanna say is... ouch.

As he stood up cracking his neck Erigor said **Sutõmu Buringa! **With that a powerful looking tornado went towards Natsu as he dodged it by using Kamui but seeing as it was still followed him annoyed he just summoned his Gunbai and with full force

Waved it making destructive wind very destructive mind you make its way towards the tornado, fighting wind with wind like a boss he obviously emerged as the victor as Erigor's tornado was now whewed away if that is even a word.

Erigor now scared activated **Storm Mail! **As he suddenly looked like he was absorbing the air but as it stopped he was now covered in An epic wind armour

Which in Natsu's and Happy'sOpinion was epic of course..as they had stars in there eyes.

With that Erigors went on melee intending to own Natsu in a hand to hand combat aiming a punch at him but Natsu blocked it with his Gunbai as the world suddenly stopped **Uchiha Gaeshi** Natsu said calmly

Suddenly a bright flash erupts from the Gunbai hitting Erigor dead on as he was sent flying way back as the smoke finally died down he finally saw the whole landscape looking like an earthquake just came in feeling pity for the so called 'Shinigami' as he was hit dead on With the source and cause of the result

With Erigor now unconscious, he was about to pick up the flute before suddenly a shadow erupted showing Kageyama as he took the flute descending into the ground ones again "Shit!" said Natsu

while Happy looked at the scene all panicked at What will happen to the guild masters now.

as Erza and the trio come in surprised at the landscape asking what happened with Happy telling how Natsu replying like a boss that he owned Erigor and Kageyama stole the flute que few sweat drops and some panicking looks they rushed finally reaching the guild master meeting place

As they see Kageyama surrendering Master Makarov as they see this they breath A sigh of relief but Natsu sensed something Dark as suddenly a dark demon morphed out of the flute.

"you lowly Ningen how dare you surrender to them!?" said the demon indicating at Kageyama who almost pissed himself "for that you shall die" said the demon with the same typical words of all demons..

As he was about to descend his claw toward Kageyama Natsu Stopped it with his Susano looking all badass the demon of course pissed that a lowly human just Denied him D(wait for it) nied.. De nied.

With that Natsu sprang into action as he amateraused the Demon while Erza peircing him with several swords and gray ice-making something and threw it too..lawl..

Thinking he was getting owned the demon tried to activate his sound magic llulaby to be more precise suddenly whooshed out a retarded like sound.

Que Natsu suddenly Laughed like hell following up the rest did too.

Feeling insulted now the demon noticed he couldn't make a sound because the 'lowly humans' peirced him up good leaving him with several holes (Lawl!)

With that he charged his Magic beam which could destroy a mountain as it was similiar to tailed beast bomb.. Ha! Copycat Hiro-san.

Anyway with that he fired now everyone knowing they were doomed. Before they were hella surprised

like a saviour Natsu calmly said **Kamui! **With that a vortex like portal came absorbing the magic beam as it finally dissapeared taking this chance Natsu went Armoured susano again and with that shouting the epic words of epicness** Yasaka Magatama! **

With that the chained Magatams were send flying causing the same 'beautiful' explosion it did like in chapter 7

In awe everyone looked as Natsu single handily owned the Demon with that badass attack.

As the now spiralling smoke shaped like magatamas were cleared away they all cheered as the demon was defeated of course the guild masters too until they saw the destruction

Cue Makarov chasing them towards ends of the earth.

* * *

**Yo people i know know it was kind of a crappy chapter i skipped many things but come on give me a break i was lazy and tired and just wanted to get over this Lullaby arc cause i really hate it**

**Anyway next chapter will be more epic with that said and done.. Cya later ;) **


	10. Hashtag Galuna Island Like a boss!

**Yo people here is Chapter Ten, Every now and Then!**

* * *

As our trio was back in Fairy tail where everyone is surprisingly quiet wow thats new anyway lets see whats the cause shall we.

"Natsu i challenge you to a match!" said Erza suddenly making the guild dead silent.

Natsu of course being the badass just raised his eyebrow saying "hmm where is this coming from?"

"its so i can prove to you my strength!"

"haha Erza dont worry i know your plenty strong you dont have to prove anything" said Natsu with his charming smile back, making Erza blush and stop for a second before she gets her resolve back

"No Natsu i wanna fight i will show you that im not the same weak little girl as before!" Erza trying to say fiercly but at our favourite hero even she cant do it as her face softens.

Natsu of course being the badass he is knew this would never end and sighing accepted the challenge, que thousands of bets and crowd forming.

As Natsu and Erza stood facing each other the crowd cheering both of them surrounding them as Makarov states the rules and starts the match.

With that Erza requipping her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she flies like an eagle towards Natsu who just looked at her like -_-

As she closes in she slashes Natsu "Yes.. What!?" but suddenly phases right through him as she loses her balance briefly almost falling for a moment before flying back up

"wow what was that Natsu's new technique?" Mira asking Makarov now curious at how epic it was like he was a ghost.

Makarov of course not understanding and used to how Natsu has been already giving him heartattacks with his strength just made a poker face "i dont know and i suggest you get used to it too as im sure Natsu has a few more surprises in for us..."

Mira just looking at him thinking how it was kind of true just listened to his advice as knowing Natsu he always takes the spotlight.

"what's wrong Erza can't get me?" Natsu mocked trying to piss Erza off so she could try harder as he knew she was holding back on 'her' Natsu.

Erza of course got pissed at that as i told in previous chapter Natsu can always.. ALWAYS push anyone's buttons even someone like Erza who is completely lovestruck towards our epic playboy protoganist.

as with Erza **Blumenblatt!** with that 100 or so swords went towards Natsu.

Not the one to spam same attacks he dodged them but seeing as there were 90 more swords coming towards he just sighed with that **Kamui!** as all the swords were sucked in the vortex.

Erza now knowing there was a huge difference in strength but not the one to give up she summons few swords and has them circle around her as she suddenly says "Dance, My Blades" with that command

The swords then spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards Natsu..

Natsu of course is like wtf is with flying swords these days!?, As he then summons his Gunbai channeling his magic through his Gunbai

He erects a large circular barrier as the spinning swords hit it dead on creating a rippling shockwave which almost broke the windows as Makarov prayed that the damaged caused wont bite him in the ass later (Lawl!)

As the clash dies down Natsu disabling the barrier making the swords to fall of,

Not giving anytime for Erza to recover he Reverse Kamui's as a vortex appears and from it all 90 swords that Erza threw at him comes out as it rushes towards Erza in flying speeds.

Erza now wide eyed at this display requiped her Admantine armor just in time to deflect the swords with her shield as some of them slightly pierce her leaving few cuts on her body but deflecting most of them as the furious attack was stopped.

As a lone figure observed crouching on the building as it says "Natsu.." as a drop of liquid drops from its's eyes and hides.

"that was close" as her hood had fall of showing Ultear, indicating towards Natsu who was looking towards her direction.

Natsu not having dragon sense of smell in this fic but still badass could sense the figure on the building but seeing nothing as Ultear had already concealed her magic and presence like Natsu had taught her it had worked.

"hm? I was sure someone was there oh well" as he moves his head towards left where Erza was but before he could he was punched in the face Hard!

By a red head mage who took his distraction as an opening

As Natsu crashed in a random building as he smashed through three or two he finally recovered cracking his neck.

But before he could get serious now a messenger of what seemed to be the magic council came towards Natsu.

"Natsu Uchiha for the damages caused by the Eisenwield incident you are hereby charged guilty for the cause" said the messenger

Natsu of course just looks at him "Wtf!? I owned that dark guild just because there were some damages doesn't mean anything as i saved your hide, if something happened to the guild master's what so ever it wouldve been on the council's head!" said Natsu as his days keep getting screwed up.

"that may be so but im in no authority to judge you are to come with me or ill take you by force" his words not matching his body language as he knew Natsu Uchiha was a wizard Saint class mage praying that he comes without a fight.

Natsu of course knowing he could own this little guy but it would mess things up with council making Makarov be the one to do everything.

Of course Natsu thought that for a moment he should do that as troll for master but thought it was too cruel stopping and saying that he will come

The messenger breathed a sigh of relief as he took Natsu with him

the rest of Fairy tail upset, retreats back towards the guild after this as they conclude they cannot do anything against the council.

With Erza staying briefly feeling depressed before following behind as she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

We see Natsu standing before the council with a poker face which annoyed all of them.

"Natsu Uchiha you are hereby charged guilty of the charges do you have anything to say?" asked Gran Doma.

Natsu says "yes, i defeated the dark guild helping your sorry asses why should i be found guilty of just some crappy damages?"

"because you destroyed them and we have to uphold the law" said Gran doma stating the obvious the rest of the council agreeing and murmuring something which Natsu couldn't understand.

Natsu now got really annoyed and with that "You there!- as Gran doma looked at him -Fuck off. And when you get there, fuck off from there too, Then fuck off some more, keep fucking off until you get back here then fuck off again!"

Now all the council looking wide eyed at him as he just owned the chairman Badly! I might add.

Siegrain not wanting his plans to be screwed told the guards to take him towards his cell before Gran doma explodes.

Of course Natsu laughing all the way through his cell didnt help either as Gran Doma got pissed even more.

Back with Natsu

"Hahaha i owned that old coot did you guys see his face? Haha!" said Natsu asking the guards who were taking him towards his cell

"Dont worry boys i can take it from here" said a familiar voice making the guards leave him and run back to there post.

"ehh Ultear what are you doing here?" asked Natsu without being alerted he was punched into oblivion by her.

"Ow! Wtf Ul-" said a not happy looking Natsu as he rubbed his nose but stopped as he saw Ultear on the verge of tears almost.

"Natsu you bastard how dare you leave me! meredy too!" as she was about to punch Natsu again

Of course Natsu pushed his forehead towards her punched his forhead blocking the punch (of course that seems impossible but it works as i tried it and owned my Mma teacher anyway) Ultear surprised by this couldn't move

s Natsu being the epic guy he was moved forward implatning his lips on Ultear's

Ultear of course broke down and kissed back creating an all out make out session.

As they let go catching there breath "i missed you" as Ultear said leaning on his shoulder.

"me too" said Natsu like a boss..

As then Ultear told him about Grimoire heart what they are upto and about manipulating Jellal blah blah.

"Anyway you know i have to put you in your cell right? Ultear said.

"pfft yeah let's get on with it" Natsu said annoyed for the millionth time probably.

With that before making out with Natsu-sama one more time "ill see you soon" she smiled and locked the cell.

With that she walked of giving Natsu a sexy sway of her hips which Natsu obviously caught smiling he laid back thinking how his life went towards this direction.

With that in mind he fell asleep like a boss.

* * *

"One day later"

As Natsu was finally released learning that the arrest was only a show as the council convicted him in order to appear as if they actually enforce the law.

Now with that in mind swearing to get payback from that biatch noob Gran Doma for pissing him off he sets off to the guild even though he knew he owned Gran Doma first.

After reaching the guild que Erza hugging him deciding not to subsitute like a boss he lets her as Mirajane follows up with everyone happy starting a party again.. Typical Fairy tail.

After all said and done suddenly everyone passed out except Natsu and Master.

As they noticed the fiure coming they knew it was Mystogan.

"hello Master and Natsu-san" said the Ninja or more specifically Mystogan.

"Yo Jellal part two, what up?" said Natsu grinning

"im alright Natsu-san and ive told you many times to stop calling that my name is Mystogan" said the Ninja.

"oh come on its cooler and funny as you look just like that newby Jellal" you see one time when Mystogan and Natsu clashed Natsu owned him badly accidently making his mask fall off with Natsu seeing his face.

Of course telling him everything about Edolas and how he was the prince he promised not to tell anyone except the Master of course only about how he looked like Jellal, as he didn't tell him about Edolas as it would screw things up.

With that Natsu always called him Jellal part two whenever there with Master or alone so yeah..

Mystogan sighing just sighed ones more as he went to the request board as he almost left "wait Mystogan the spell" said Makarov

As Mystogan stopped puting the sleeping spell of "they will wake up in three seconds goodbye Natsu-san, Master" with that he disapeared

Following after everyone woke up saying what the hell happened

"what was that?" asked Lucy

"that was just Mystogan coming probably he always puts some kind of sleeping spell as everyone falls asleep we dont really know how he looks like as only Natsu and Master resisted the spell and seen him.

"oooh" said the blonde.

As everyone went home with few passed out guild member there and Laxus staying.

Suddenly two sneaky girl and guy and one flying cat make there way to the second floor where only S class mages can go except Natsu of course.

As they make there way towards the S class request board they take out a request not seeing Laxus who was watching them with one eye closed not intrested at all.

As they left Laxus closing both of his wondering wtf was going on deciding not to may much attention.

As the sneaky duo and flying cat make there way out of the guild.

"Nice work happy! We got S class after doing this i can finally pay my rent and your weekly meals too..ugh." said Lucy not looking happy at the last part while looking at Happy.

"yes but remember its going to be difficult" said the black haired mage.

"ah dont worry Gray it wont be that bad!" as they made there way towards the port in Hargeon town to start there mission.

"one day later"

As morning came like a boss the Master waking them all up suddenly noticing one S class job missing he thought for a moment it couldve been Natsu or other S class mages but they were still here indicating some one stole it

As Laxus told them how a flying cat and the blonde with Gray took it they panicked with Makarov ordering him to go and bring them back but he being an arrogant ass outright refused saying how he was too cool and epic Just kidding he never said that as i forgot what he really did say, but he still refused though.

As Makarov looked towards Natsu he said "Natsu you are to go and bring those three back use force if necessary" ordered Makarov

"of course Master!" replied Natsu

"ill come too" said Erza With that they took off towards the The port of Hargeon town.

as they reached the harbour they found out no boat will take them to the 'Cursed Island' now Natsu fearing for his buddy Happy's life as well as those two.

He said "Erza ill use Kamui as i reach over there you find out if a boat can come and get us back"

"but using Kamui always strains your magic you Would be exhausted by the time you get there you would be in no condition to fight!" said Erza worried of course que Natsu just giving her one of his smiles.

"dont worry ill be fine" with that moving forward he planted his lips over her soft cheek almost making her faint before disappearing.

Blushing like she was about to burst she went on to find a boat as she didn't wanna disappoint her Natsu.

* * *

We see an epic series of blurs motioning towards the sea crossing a large portion of the ocean in one blur.

"Damn come on how freaking far is it!?" Natsu frustrated as he was getting tired slowly after what seemed like an hour which was an hour an island came in sight.

"finally!" with that Natsu warped himself for the last time as he reached the island kneeling suddenly catching his breath.

"damn im epic i reached the island in one hour like a boss!" said Natsu as it was true as it would take a whole day to go with a speeding ship while Natsu only reached it in an hour with his badass Kamui.

as he finally recovered he used his hightened sense to find the trio but he didn't need to as "Natsuuuu!~"

As he was suddenly hugged by a blue cat.. Flying to be exact.

"Happy! Where is Gray and Lucy?" asked Natsu

"Yo Natsu!" said Gray as he finally came in sight With a big jugged blondey

"Natsu?" Lucy said

"wtf are you all doing!? The Master is very angry if you didn't know you will be expelled when you get home" said Natsu all badass looking with an evil grin which freaked out the duo

"Expelled!?" Asked Lucy fearfully

"what!? Said a scared shitless Gray after seeing that Lucy also scared shitless now.

As they begged him to let them to do this mission as Lucy needed the money while Gray.. Because he was Gray anyway.

After a long session of begging and crying as they told him about Bobo and his demon arm and how he disappeared he reluctantly agreed but couldn't deny he was intrested now.

"Fine you will complete the mission lets go! But remember you will still be expelled!'." and with that they took of towards towards the village that requested there help.

As they go there they find out the villagers all have parts of there bodies that are of a monster's or demon's. The village cheif Moka tells them that ever since the moon changed to purple colour, they have been cursed.

As they tell them how their whole bodies turn to that of a demon's after the moon becomes purple.

As he also tells them how they return back to normal in the morning.

Of course Natsu having his suspicions confirmed about some wierd activity happening here narrows his eyes deciding to screw it for the next day they all call it a night and pass out.

* * *

As morning came the group decided to explore the island trying to find another way to lift the curse instead of destroying the moon.

As Lucy being a noob decides to get into her Celestial spirit Horologium with Happy following behind as they are too tired

When suddenly they are attacked by a giant mouse with maid uniform.

"Wtf?" Natsu observing the mouse.

"Natsu look out!" as the mouse tries to stomp Natsu but Natsu being the badass he is stopped the giant's leg with one hand!

The trio now jaw dropped at Natsu's epicness as he releases magic into his palm before the world stopped as you could hear nothing for a second...

before a shockwave appeared between Natsu and the Mouse's leg as the mouse was now sent flying to the other side of the Island probably.

The jaw dropped trio still looking with wide eyes.

Natsu used to this just said lets go as they pulled themselves together.

As they walked and walked they found an ancient temple Natsu and Happy of course being the curious duo went right in with Lucy and Gray following behind

After reaching inside they explore until Natsu sensing there was something hidden under them pounded his feet on the floor

"Natsu what are you doin!? Ehhhhh" Lucy couldn't finish as the ground crumbles sending them down crashing into a secret underground cave.

Recovering with a few curses thrown at Natsu with him just laughing like a boss they search ahead

As suddenly a giant crystal is in front of them but inside it a wierd looking demon.

"hmm maybe we could steal and sell it after we kill what's inside" said our Awesome Happy.

"yeah we could but killing what's inside will just break the crystal rendering it useless as no one will buy it anymore" said Natsu

"oh yeah! Hah well maybe we could just sell it with the demon inside how about that? we would probably get double the amount!" said our genius flying cat.

"umm that could work but who will carry it?"

"cant you just put him inside Kamui when we get home you can Reverse Kamui it back as it will be there?" said the blue cat

"yeah we could nice thinking Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

"are you guys freaking serious!? There's a Demon inside that thing. A Demon!" said our Blonde

"dont worry Lucy we will give you half of the payment" said a sly looking Natsu badass to.

"Lets get that Crystal go Natsu!" Lucy suddenly in a instant changing her mind like she never said anything before

Noticing Gray silent they all look towards him seeing him shocked to the core

"Gray? Yo Gray!" said Natsu

"Deliora..."

"what?" Natsu said

"Deliora the demon of destruction.." gray spoke again

"the Demon of construction?" Natsu not understanding.

"Destruct- look you idiot im talking about Deliora the freaking demon of Zeref he destroyed my homeland as my teacher Ur! sacrificed her self using Iced shell saved us creating this whole crystal that your planning to sell!"

"oh" said Natsu

"yeah and i couldve said it slower if you guys understood that i said Deliora first, with you guys asking 'what's wrong Gray' and me telling the story sadly and depressingly but neeeiiin you guys just had to be deaf for a second..and me telling the story where it didn't go with the flow like in the anime.. Tch." said an annoyed Gray

"err anyway so what should we do now?" asked Natsu wierdly..

Before anyone could answer they heard voices approaching and hide

As the sources of the voices finally come in sight showing a boy with thick eyebrows and blue spiked hair, another is a dog man.

"This is where the voices came from" the blue spikey haired boy said.

"its daytime im sleepy~..." said the dog man

"Toby. Have you been soaking in the Moon drip? You have ears and stuff." the thick eyebrows boy said.

As suddenly the dog man's head turned big with pointy teeth and big narrowed eyes with no pupils as he shouted "No! These are decorations! get it through your head!"

"i was only teasing you, idiot."

"your so mean."

Moon drip? That magic where it can melt any magic? Wtf are they trying to mel- as Natsu figured it all out as he looked towards the crystal -there trying to revive the demon? But what for? The demon is long dead" Natsu already seen it with his sharingan said.

Suddenly a pink with a mix of red probably purple too haired girl walked in saying

"Yuka-san. Toby-san. I have sad news."

"Sherry" as Toby waved towards her

"someone beat up Angelica." said a sad looking now identified Sherry

"its just a dumb rat! Don't give it a deluxe name!" said the dog looking man Toby.

"She is not a rat! Angelica is a hunter that races through the darkness...And..Love!"

"talk about a serious wierdo especially with the last thing she said." said Lucy with a chubby face

"there not from this island..." as Natsu observed them with narrowed eyes

"and they dont seem cursed, either."said Happy showing his head from the rock like a ninja.

"intruder huh?" Sherry said

As the trio got surprised hiding back.

"just when the moon's light is nearly gathered, too. How sad. Let us get rid of the intruders before the cold emperor hears of this." said Sherry while Blushing?

"yeah" says Yuka as Toby growls in agreement like a dog.

"Now that they have seen Deliora. We cannot let them leave alive. We will give the intruders Eternal sleep...in other words, love." said Sherry with hearts in her eyes while holding her hands together

"You mean death." said Toby while sweatdropping

"uh? What was that?" said Yuka "- it was over there" replied Sherry

"lets check it out" with that the dog like man ran with Yuka and Sherry following behind as they left.

The trio stood up getting out of hiding.

"aww, we shouldve caught em and interrogated em" said Happy

"Not yet. We need to check thing out a little more first." said Lucy like she knew everything.

"i wonder who this cold emperor is?" Gray thinks with a thinking pose.

"why did they bring Deliora here...!?" Gray now nervous.

"how did they find where he was sealed anyway?! Said Gray again

"Gray stop asking so many questions.. They found it, so They found it end of this crap let just figure out how to end this." as Natsu put a stop to all this questioning with his badassness.

As after a few hours later deciding to screw it Natsu went to sleep like a boss while Lucy and Gray and Happy were awake

Getting bored Lucy decides to summon Lyra the celestial the spirit who could sing.

"long time no see, Lucy! You didnt summon me anymore! Meanie!" said the spirit while waving her left and right like theres no tomorrow.

"Meanie? Im only allowed to call you you three days a month." said Lucy with a poker face.

"huh? Really!?" Lyra surprised.

"another wierdo... I wonder what Natsu will say when he wakes up." said a sweatdropping Happy with a poker face. Hmm nice combination.

"so what should i sing for you today?"

"a fish song!" said you know who

"well then ill sing whatever yay!"

"ahh isnt Lyra nice?" said Lucy

"hmph so is Mira! she even sings fish songs for me." said a annoyed lookin Happy

As she began to sing like a boss making Gray go all tearful as the song finished.

"Gray you were crying?" asked Lucy with her hand on her chin.

"yeah yeah you were crying weren't you" sais a sky looking Happy.

"i was not!" Gray still facing towards deliora looking down his hair covering his eyes in shadow to show how sad or pissed they are in animes as Luffy does when he gets all badass his hat shadowes his eyes like a boss, anyway...

As Lucy suggesting Lyra to sing something happier with Gray saying "now that i think about it, be quiet! What if someone shows up?!

* * *

We see lucy and happy sleeping on the floor like they just drank like a boss and passed out with Gray sitting while sleeping.

As Natsu the only one awake now decided to chill until they woke up just as he was about to sit back down a tremor came in shaking the whole cave as they all woke up

Suddenly a magic circle was formed in the cieling right above the crystal Deliora was in

Suddenly creating a purple like ray it its shined on the crystal.

"its shining on Deliora, this is no coincedance!" Gray said

"Ya think so? Cause im blind im afraid" said Natsu with a sarcastic voice while in badass poker face mode looking all epic.

As they all recovered from the sweatdrops cause of Natsu "hurry lets find the source of the light!" Gray saying as he ran with everyone following behind

As they reached above seeing as the magic cirle was linked to another magic circle from the other cieling they went higher until they reached the roof finally reaching

They saw the purple light but surrounding were people who looked like the Dragonborn trainers from skyrim..With black robes and a wearing a wierd cape like mask covering there whole face, in front of it a moon like symbol

Anyway after hiding the guys observed this as they were enchanting wierd language together as they saw the light was linked towards the moon as Lyra watching and knowing this explained about the moon drip and there awakening Deliora

Natsu of course deciding to stay quiet just to see his teammates and the enemies reaction doesn't say anything as he knew Deliora is already dead.

As a figure came by wearing armor and helmet trying to look all badass but failing miserably while wearing a cape.

With Sherry, Toby and Yuka following closely behind the fool or more specifically the noob or double specifically the noob in the armor while wearing a cape, in Natsu's opinion of course.

"damn im feeling sleepy cause we woke up in the day and in the end we couldnt find the intruders either" Yuka said, with Toby shouting "if there were intruders!"

Stopping, the armored noob with Sherry by his side as she said "its sad, Cold Emperor. It appeared that there were intruders during the day but they got away... I am unfit to speak of love."

"so he's the Cold emperor" Gray observing The figure

"he sure looks high and mighty especially with that wierd mask." Lucy said with a curious face."really? I think its cool." said our typical Happy

"is Deliora's revival still incomplete?" asked the masked individual

"from the look of it it will be today or tomorrow..." said Sherry with Toby suddenly popping out asking Which one!?.

"as for the intruders... Ive come to far to be interfered with now." said masky.

"yes the only people on this island are on the outskirts." said Sherry.

"go Eradicate the village" said the noob with a mask.

"yes understood" "yes sir" Yuka and Toby saying.

"all right! Im sick of sneaking around!" said an annoyed Natsu as he jumped on the cliff of the stones they were hiding in as he closes his eyes, opening them back like a boss revealing his Mangekyo as he release his intensed aura as black flames surrounds him

As he shouts "were the ones to interfere!" with that his Black flames intensify even more shaking the temple.

"what power!" says Sherry as she sees Natsu's emblem on his right arm "that emblem, there from fairy tail!"

"i see so the villagers asked for help" Yuka as he tries to handle himself from falling from the shaking ground.

"what are you doing go eradicate the village." said masked guy

"those who stand in my way, and those who concieted said scheme will die" said mr biatch or more specifically Cold Emperor with infinite arrogance.

Getting pissed Gray charges at him "stop your ceremony or whatever this instant!" as he jumps and put his icey fied hands in the ground creating ice spikes to come out from it going towards the three guys and Cold emperor as they dodge by jumping in the air.

As the cold emperor recovers kicking the air rushing back to the ground activates his ice magic too charging it and put his hand on the ground too creating multiple spikes to come out with more intensity and power then gray Clashing with Gray's as it forms a ice barrier on impact between them

And with that it breaks away leaving nothing but little chunks of ice..

"He uses ice too!?" Happy looking shocked along with Lucy.

"Lyon." said Gray recovering back.

"damn you.. Do you even realize what your doing?!" said Gray

"heh its been a while. Gray." the now identified Lyon said.

"to think you were one of the wizards the villagers called here..did you come here knowingly? Or was it sheer coincidence?.. Not that it makes any difference"

"friend of yours? Cold emperor sama" Toby asked

"get going i can handle this myself." Lyon said indicating towards his three teammates.

"Yes sir." with that they took off.

"like hell you will" caught of guard Natsu turns into ice as Lyon hit freezes him.

"Happy take lucy out of here!" said Natsu towards Happy with him suddenly carrying her and taking off

As Lyon was about to ice make something towards there way too, he was stopped as Gray send an ice beam towards him as he deflected with his ice shield.

but before they could fight some more they both stopped as they felt an intense Magical pressure from Natsu, seeing it they observed Natsu was raging his flames as he almost burned the ice on him.

Lyon wide eyed "I-impossible no one can melt it, its surrounded by the the ice that would chill empty space freezing everything but how?" as Lyon thought.

As the ice melted away with Natsu looking pissed going straight Rinnegan as he said **Bansho tennin! **As with that Lyon was pulled toward Natsu as Natsu summoned his Gunbai as Lyon was fully pulled inches away from Natsu,

Natsu hit the gunbai right on Lyon's face breaking his mask with blood in the air as he was sent flying.

"Score!" Natsu said with his hand upwards in which he was holding his Gunbai as to celebrate.

But before he could own Lyon further he was stopped by Gray

"Natsu! Leave this to me go help Lucy and Happy they would need your help i got this!" said Gray.

Natsu seeing the logic no matter how much he wanted to own Lyon up couldn't refuse as he agreed and Kamui towards the village.

Seeing Natsu wrap away he took his attention back on Lyon as he waited a few minutes...

"wtf did Lyon already die? Well it would make sense how badly Natsu hit him" shuddering when he remembered how Lyon got owned getting pulled and hit by another force with even more force

Ugh.. Taking a mental note not to piss Natsu off as he waited some more before finally what seemed like hours Lyon stood back up groaning rubbing his nose as to stop it from bleeding.

* * *

We see what looked like a pirate ship in middle of sea on it several people who looked like pirates down like they got beat up by a monster..

As we see the captain of thhe crew stering the wheel as he turns around and asks "wh-why do you want to go to that horrible island, i-if you dont mind my asking...!?" while sweatdropping

"just steer" a mysterious voice said.

"r-right" with that he gets on steering again.

As the crew members suddenly wake up.. The captain asks "lady please i mean ma-madam please i beg of you.. Galuna island is cursed! They say people turn into demons there!" as he said all noob looking.

"ive no interest in that." the now identified Erza said

"y-yes ma'am...!" the captain said.

"im simply on my way to punish some rule-breakers. Thats all." said Erza all badass looking.

Back with Natsu..

Sensing Gray's magic was pretty low Natsu concluded he had lost as he cursed, as he kamuied back instantly you see when Natsu knows which place is it and how it looks like he can easily wrap there.

As he did he saw Gray lying downwards full of injuries.

"man Gray he knocked you up pretty good huh?"

"Natsu w-what are you doing here...? You need to go to Lucy an- ahh" gray as he was too injured to speak.

"tch" sighing Natsu picked him up putting him over his shoulder.

"lets hurry up and get back to the village before they do!" as they ran towards the village..

Back with Lucy as she explained everything to the villagers trying to be epic she sets a trap as Natsu came into sight

"Natsu no stop!" Lucy shaking her head with hands on her cheeks said

"huh?" as Natsu jumps over the trap saying how Gray's i injured and everything completely ignoring the fact that he dodged a trap unconciously with his instinct

"ah he leaped over it without even knowing its a trap and hes ignoring it too!" says Lucy as it hurt her pride thinking she could defeat the enemies with her trap (Lawl!)

"Aye Sir thats Natsu alright... Lucy go and fetch me my fish, servant!" Happy said acting like a king as a crown and a kings coat came up magically on Happy.

"as you wish my si- wait noo wtf was that!?" said a Lucy with big head and eyes hovering over Happy.

"that was something Natsu invented, he calls it badass of the badassnes with some epicness with badassness with epicness with epic badassness with badass epic and badassnes with epicness with badass-" as Happy was about to continue he was stopped by Lucy saying she will get him some fish if he would stop.

Happy of course made a *like a boss* pose and thanked Natsu for teaching it to him as he eats the fish happily.

As Natsu suddenly looking towards the sky with his sharingan on curious Lucy looks at it too at seeing a flying rat with bucket coming towards them.

"what!? Now my trap is obviously useless!" as she said.

Nasu poker facing the girl didnt say anything as he knew it would be useless.

Before a drop green jelly fell on Lucy coming close inches forward she was suddenly pulled by Natsu with his Bansho tenin as she was in Natsu's arms blushing she recovered as she saw where the drop would go as it fell making her wide eyed that the ground melted instantly upon impact.

Thanking Natsu she saw the the flying mouse.

"disgusting" said Yuka.. Natsu with his Hightened sense heard it as his eye twitched

"they are all disgusting they look Like the demon children of Deliora" said Sherry now Natsu's face turned completely emotionless scaring the ones nearby as they saw his face devoid of any emotion.

Before the mouse fliped the bucket spraying the jelly all over the village as it came down slowly.

"i want everyone to move in the centre of the village!" Natsu said as he ran towards the mouse.

"get ready to fly Happy!" "Aye sir!"

With that he jumped, Happy picking him flying towards as he moved in the centre of the jelly as he said "**Blaze Release:Great Blaze Annihilation! **With that a Huge, very Huge Mind you, black flames spewed out of Natsu as it burned almost all of the Jelly leaving nothing.

but the attack being to badass after burning the Jelly It went straight for the flying mouse and the trio as it hit them dead on as the mouse fell down with smoke trails following behind three figures seemed to have had shielded themsleves behind the mouse as they had no choice or they wouldve been roasted too.

sherry on the verge of tears at her 'love' on the verge of death said "Natsu Uchiha will pay!" with that she took of towards Natsu with vengeance in her eyes not listeningher teammates cries of Wait's! And No's!

As Natsu blocked her fist she aimed a kick at Natsu as he duck taking out his Susano Natsu grabs her hands binding here restricting her from any movement and looks into her eyes **Kotoamatsukami **as Natsu says calmly.

"sleep and forget about everything that has happened in the past 1 hour" with that command she suddenly falls asleep in Natsu's hands as Natsu picks her up bridal style taking her towards Lucy.

"ehh what happened?" Lucy asked as she had been watching at how as she suddenly fell asleep after Natsu looked at her.

"no time to explain just take care of her"

But before he could Gray stood up speaking "let me help."

Natsu sighing for the millionth time in this fic says "your in no condition to fight"

"i dont care!" with that and getting tired of this shit wanting to end this stupid mission faster he kamuied behind Gray so fast no one saw it as he Badass karate chopped him the neck as he falls unconcious.

After Gray falls down they all look towards him seeing Natsu there getting confused they look back where he was in the first place Seeing nothing they were wide eyed at how fast he moved in a blink of an eye.. Literally.

Seeing the two noobs in the crater he kamuis there right in front of Toby as he punches him sending him flying as he kamuis to the place he was flying to

Taking out his Gunbai he pulls a Lyon on poor Toby was he was hit too as the world stopped for a moment creating a shockwave between Toby and the Gunbai before he was sent to where he came from the other direction.. Even faster then before now crashing into the wall as he kept on going for a few minutes breaking the wall even further before stopping.

Now Yuka wide eyed was scared shitless as he saw Natsu looking at him as he went EMS

**Amaterasu!** As the Pitch black flames went towards yuka he put up a wierd blue barrier deflecting the black flames.

"W.T.F.." thought Natsu as no one could deflect his flames before, nothing could! After observing it thoroughly with his sharingan he figured it must be an anti magic barrier or seal.

"red eyed? Black flames? You must be the famous Red Eyed Salamander from fairy tail ive heard so much about, you see we are from a guild ourselves.. lamia scal-" before he could finished Natsu send another amaterasu towards him making him deflect it.

"Hey cut it out! Im talking" said Yuka

"i dont care what you say all you have to know is you messed with me and now your gonna get owned! Baby! Yesh! Said Natsu as he took his gunbai out getting in a stance.

Looking at him wierdly Yuka just stood arrogantly thinking whatever he was preparing he would be able to deflect it as it would obviously be magic.

As focused suddenly using full strength he pushed his Gunbai towards Yuka as a destructive wind went towards him as he also used his blaze release merging the wind and fire as it went raging towards Yuka wind blowing so strongly it blew away everyone nearby as Yuka face looked like he was going at highspeed, in a rocket towards space

And fire so hot that it gave first degree burnes if anyone was nearby the fight of course they all were smart enough to not come close anyway

As it went close Yuka already prepared a barrier waiting for the impact but before it could it disappeared Yuka now confused at what happened looking at Natsu he checked Natsu used his Kamui to transport it fearing the worst he was about to let go of his barrier

But it was too late as the attack suddenly wraped behind hitting him dead on as a Huge shockwave was created as everything exploded.

After the smoke died down you would see Yuka unconcious with several burn marks now your probably Like he shouldve died blah blah well too bad cause he didn't as this is anime.

"Dont mess with Fairy tail!" as with that epic comment Natsu went back like a boss wraping himself.

* * *

**Yo people chapter ten finally done Yay! baby Yesh! But still thou i was about to finish phantom arc to in this chapter with Galuna arc but this arc went on very long as i was like screw it... Anyway we will continue some more in the next chapter so cya!**


	11. Hashtag Phantom Owned Like a boss!

**Yo people whatupp? Btw i forgot to tell you but whenever Natsu uses Hand to hand combat or kick or punches him he always charges it with his Haki **

**Its become second nature to him now, thats why i never mention it anymore but when he will use conqueror Haki i will mention it.**

**Anyway here is Chapter Eleven! Seven Saint's in Heaven!**

* * *

After owning Yuka and Toby like a Boss he warped to the temple intending to end this annoying mission.

"few hours probably a day later"

As the village was destroyed everyone moved towards the storage area away from the village. As Happy and Lucy were the only one left, as Happy flew away looking for Natsu saying he will right back.

With Lucy now alone.

As if on cue suddenly a red head came into view of the village's entrance.

"Erza!" shouted Lucy before "i mean Madam!" seeing her devil-ish look.

"oh yeah we took the mission without permission!" Lucy thought as she remembered now scared.

"Lucy Where is Natsu and Gray?" asked Erza calmly but still looking devil-ish.

"Well Gray is injured and unconcious and Natsu i dont know he was in the crater when he beat those guys.." Lucy replied.

"take me there!"

As they went towards the crater they saw nothing there, surprised Lucy just said "ah he mustve went to the Temple!" as Lucy explained everything about Lyon and the villagers and how they were in a dire situation.

"i dont care" said Erza.

"th-then a-tleast let us finish the job-" as Lucy was about to say before a sword was pointed towards her face

"your wrong Lucy. You guys betrayed the Master. Dont think you will get away unscathed." said Erza as her eyes darkened.

"S-she's scary!" thought Lucy scared shitless.

"Lucyyyy~" as our poor flying cat came at the wrong time

"I didnt fin-" as he clapped his hands on his mouth as he saw Erza with that he took off towards the sky,

Before he was grabbed by his tail as Erza knocked him out.

"Now then take me towards Gray!" Erza said in her fury-fied mode.

With Gray

As Gray woke up "where am i?" with that he walked outside of the tent.

"thank goodness! You're awake." said a random black haired girl.

"where are we?" asked Gray.

"this is a storage area a bit further away from the village. The village was destroyed last night so everyone sought refuge here." said the random girl.

"the village was destroyed?" asked Gray as he suddenly remembered how Lyon ordered his lacky's to eradicate the village, and everything.

"that bastard, Lyon...he actually did it? As Gray thought

"but thanks to Natsu-sama and Lucy-san, nobody was injured, so we can atleast be thankful for that. Said the black haired villager girl with a blue demon leg.

"are they here too?" Asked Gray.

"yes. They asked me to tell you to go the their tent when your awake." said the girl

"there waiting in that big tent." as she pointed towards.. Well the big tent.

As Gray went towards it.. 1..2...3 boom

"EHHH Erza!?" as Gray now turned blue from getting scared shitless.

"you sure took your time Gray." eyes darkening Erza with her side Lucy and happy crieng anime tears while tied up.

"iv heard the details from Lucy."

"where is Natsu?" asked Gray.

"thats what i would like to know" said Erza.

"he souldve been fighting Retei's underlings in the village but he wasn't there, nobody was. when we went towards it." said Lucy looking downwards.

"we figured Natsu would be fine considering well... That hes Natsu.. So Erza told me to her where you were Gray.

"i searched from the air, and that's how we found this storage area where the villagers gathered." said our favourite flyin epic cat

"Gray we are going to search for Natsu.." said Erza worried.. Well no matter how epic Natsu is she still couldn't help it.

"we shall return to the guild after we find him"

"W-What are you saying, Erza? If youve heard of the details, then you know whats happening on this island now, right?" said Gray

As Erza looked towards him with a scowl "and what of it?"

With Gray looking at her with a wtf expression as i couldn't describe it.

Back with our epic badass protoganist Natsu sama.

We see the temple's Entrance as he was in front of the entrance, you see he teleported yes. But too tired he decided to screw it and sleep as he overslept recovering his magic.

"Now then lets begin!" with that he smirked like a boss.

Back with Gray and Erza.

"i came here to bring back some guild law breaker.i have no intrest in anything besides that." said Erza being all badass.

With Gray shouting "didnt you see the shape the people of this island are in!?" Gray asked "i did" replied Erza.

"are you just going to ignore it then?"said Gray angry.

"the request was posted in every guild. Wouldn't it be more appropriate to leave it to the guild mages who formally accepted this job?" said Erza.

"ive misjudged you Erza!" Gray finally losing his temper.

As Erza looked behind towards him eyes darkening for the millionth time tch anyway "What did you say?"

As Happy popped in "How could you say that to the great Erza Sama!"

As Lucy popped in to with a face like -=- literally. Saying "The great?"

"do you intend to still complete this job?" said Erza summoing her sword Pointing it towards Gray "you wont just get away with it."

Before Gray grabbed the sword holding it towards his chest cue Fairy tail sad music starting ding ding."do whatever you want, but this is the path i have chosen. It is something i must do" with that he let go of the sword

Passing Erza as he walked towards the outrance "i will end this my way. If you must cut me down, then do it." with that he left.

Leaving a owned Erza who just tch'ed as her eyes darkened looking towards Lucy and Happy.

"H-Hey, Erza c-calm down!" said Lucy Hastily

"Gray just snapped cause he lost to his old friend!" Happy following with Lucy

Before Erza cut there binds and freed them "this current situation is unacceptable. we shall continue after this job is completed.

"ERZA!" Lucy and Happy shouting happy that she accepted before Erza looked at them darkly "dont get the wrong idea. You will still be punished." and they stopped, scared again "Aye..." they said sweatdropping.

We see our friend Deliora chilling..literally as Lyon says "how pitiful...you the only one left Toby?"

As Toby just whimpers in agreement not being able to talk as Natsu has owned him.

As Lyon sat back on his throne "well i guess its understandable going against Natsu The God slayer." remembering his 'painful' encounter with him rubbing his nose unconsiously.

"at this rate, Deliora's resurrection may be in jeopardy." as a figure came he had super sayain three like hair with green colour and he was.. Well short.. Midget.

"So your here Zalty."

"Tonight, when we pour in all of the moon's magical power, Deliora will be resurrected...if the moon drip ceremony is interrupted, deliora will remain in the ice forever." Zalty said..

"your intelligence is fast as always. but i cant be defeated nothing will defeat the ice sword that surpasses even Ul's.." briefly forgetting his encounter with Natsu..

"even though its been a while perhaps, i should join the battle myself.." said Zalty "Hey, you can fight too?" as Toby popped in.

"yes i know a little of the forgotten magic..Lost magic.." said Zalty all mysterious looking..

but before he could continue the whole temple tilted "ehh a earthquake!?" Toby san saying.

"the ruins are collapsing!" as it tilted some more shaking like a boss.. The temple.

We see Natsu creating havoc in the temple with his susano going haywire you see deciding to mess with the guys as that was how our hero was he tried to prolong the revival as he knew it would be an epic scene.

he stopped as the temple shaked until it stopped tilted on the left side

As he charges up his Amaterasu-fied susano punch destroying the cieling as he jumps on it seeing Lyon,Tony and Zalty surprised..

"what are you trying to do?" said Lyon his memories coming back of that 'encounter'

"this way the moonlight cant shine on the demon below!" speaking like a boss before looking at Zalty for a brief moment narrowing his eyes before looking back at Lyon.

"you bastard how dare you do this?. Damn you Fairy tail!" Lyon pissed now.

"oh no... I dont get whats going at all..." said Toby with blue anime question marks flowing out of his head.

"hes trying to topple these ruins." said Zalty all knowingly "Natsu wtf are you doing!? I told you everything about this before at the cell!" Thought Zalty as you all know as Ultear.

"Quit yapping already!" Natsu getting annoyed as he went at flying speed towards Lyon hitting him on stomach dead on with his head but Lyon suddenly went into into ice mode..literally and shattered.

"a fake huh.." thought Natsu.

As he saw him behind him charging up .. Ice something.

**Ice Make Eagle! **As they went towards Natsu

Natsu of course being the badass used his Gunbai and send a furious wind attack towards the eagles as they were crushed under the pressure.

Lyon not getting surprised as he knew it woudnt effect him as charged up another one but before he could

Natsu send Amaterasu's fied swords towards him as he dodged some of them but last two hitting him dead on burning him as he tried to resist it with ice but failing miserably taking of his coat as he had no choice as he saw the coat burning to nothingness.

Natsu charging another sword was about fire it before the ground 'melted' and took him down as the sword went haywire going around burning everything as it went on where Lyon and everyone was as it finally took of towards the wall breaking it and went towards the sea.

"seems you were in luc- nevermind" as Zalty was about to say before thinking again on the situation. Everything burned up with half of his clothes too but he or she was able to use time arc recovering them back.

while Toby became pitch black cause of taking the full impact of it.. And Lyon.. Well lets just say his hair isn't white anymore as Zalty used Time arc on him too.

"what did you do?" asked Lyon as his hair got back.

"what do you mean?" said Zalty.

"dont play dumb it was you who destroyed the floor right?" asked Lyon

"as expected of Reitei sama nothing gets past you..but please understand, i cannot afford to lose you before Deliora's is resurrected.

Lyon thinking that Zalty was indicating he would be owned by Natsu which true got mad as he said.

"get going i will take care of Natsu no one will get in my way!" Lyon getting pissed as he freezed the whole place as Zalty and Toby left as Natsu came out of the hole.

Back with the trio as they were running towards the temple.

"defeat Deliora? Is that his goal?" asked Lucy running.

Back with Natsu..

"hahahaha now i cant wait for you to 'revive' Deliora" said Natsu as he was now really looking forward to there reaction.

Lyon confused "what do you mean your not gonna stop us"

"Nope! i was just messing with ya haha and i was bored.. So yeah you can do whatever..but of course you still have to fight me cause im bored.." said Natsu surprising Lyon even more as he leaped towards Lyon.

Back with our trio.

"Lyon's only aim is to surpass with Ul gone, he wants to defeat Deliora in the way that Ul couldn't, in order to surpass her." Gray said.

"i see thats the only way to surpass someone whos dead!" Lucy said now understanding everything.

As Gray begins to tell thier history and everything about Ur blah blah..

After reaching the temple they saw it was tilted obviously knowing the cause..Natsu duh.. They were about to go in before they were stopped by some priests.

As Erza and Lucy and Happy stand back letting Gray run towards the temple ruins as he is the only one who can stop Lyon.. Yeah right Tink tink maybe they forgot about Natsu anyway..

As he reaches the cave he sees Natsu and Lyon fighting with Natsu owning Lyon badly! but he could see Natsu was still holding back as he wouldve finished him by now.

"Lyon!" shouting Gray came in

Lyon of course not intrested just looked "Gray.. Came back for another beating?"

"Lyon stop this!" as Gray got into a stance as Lyon denied, Natsu amused just watched the show as they verbally fought.. But losing Gray tried using Iced Shell

Lyon thinking he was bluffing but Seeing Gray saying goodbye to all the fairy tail guild and saying his final wish.

"Gray you idiot are you crazy!? You will kill you self too!" said Lyon now believing he was really doing it

As he was about finish Iced Shell he was stopped.

"Gray! Stop being such a pussy, your just running away from the problem instead of stopping it you noob!"

As Gtay stopped, arguing with Natsu before the temple began to shake..

With the trio.

As Erza and everyone was soaring through the enemies getting annoyed as they kept coming.

As Lucy suddenly summoned Cancer with him courting Erza as he then owned the rest of the enemies

They saw the temple being re tilted back as they saw.

Back with Natsu

Natsu saw it was Ultear's doing of course getting annoyed he chased Zalty as he ran with him following behind.

As Gray and Lyon fought hand to hand without magic with Lyon gaining the upper hand

Zalty still running but Natsu getting annoyed Kamui'd in front of Zalty

"Wtf are you doing Ultear?" Asked Natsu

With that she dropped the henge and with that revealing Ultear "what do you mean and more importantly what are you doing here? I already told you about this at the cell" Said Ultear

"Hmm? You did? I mustve forgot haha.." said Natsu rubbing the back of his head

Sweatdropping "Thats because you were too busy trying to make out with me.." as she looked at him with a poker face

"What? Dome blame me.. your hot." Said Natsu honestly.

Blushing like hell Ultear just said "well ill forgive you but I have to keep up appearances I need to revive Deliora for the plan..with that stupid Jellal.."

"Well I guess I could tell you.." thinking Natsu if he should tell her..

"Tell me what?" Ultear curious

"Well you see..umm the demon...is long dead.." said Natsu waiting for her reaction.

"What!?" Ultear shreaked as she sarcastically said "great thanks for telling me this now Natsu after all I did for nothing ugh.."

"Haha well.. I wanted to see everyone's reaction it would be epic if there like wow! WTF! or maybe WHAT! Like you. Or maybe li-"

"Ok Natsu I get it, so stop now come here!" As with that there make out began there tongues battling for dominance with Natsu winning like a boss but Ultear not backing down as they pulled out gasping for breath.

"Wow" said Ultear in ecstacy

"Wow indeed.." Natsu replied feeling like a boss at being awesome lol.

"Well hmm I guess ill have to wait and see what happens now" said Ultear

"Yeah.. anyway I gotta go ya know I sensed Erza is here, annoyed probably.." said Natsu

"Yeah and about that what is your relationship with Erza?" Asked Ultear

"Haha well ya know im so epic Erza is like wow Natsu sama im yours, she be jumping on me hah.."said Natsu Jokingly

"Natsu." Said Ultear indicating not the time for jokes. While looking sad-ish.

Natsu after seeing her sad ish face sighed "I dont know I know that she likes me.. I mean its pretty obvious but I dont really know how I feel I guess I like her too.." said Natsu while thinking "wow how the hell did the conversation turn out like this... giggity."

"Well I guess I could share as long as you treat us equally" while blushing as she thought about having a threesome with Natsu..lawl.

"Well of course i would... but the readers saw that the author showed more favourtism towards you" said Natsu

"Huh? Ultear confused

"Nothing... anyway lets go"

"Alright"

With that they went towards where Deliora was.

As Gray finally defeated Lyon

"Its too late Gray Deliora has finally been revived theres nothing you could do now!: said Lyon as he maniacally laughed Like a typical villian

Gray having no choice thought about using Iced Shell and Iced shell he did as he was casting the spell with that he used Iced shell killing himself and also double killing Deliora wasting his life away..na just kidding. LAWL

As Gray was about to use Iced Shell Erza and the duo stopping him but he argued fearing Deliora's power

"Gray dont bother doing that just watch.." said Natsu as he warped there.

"Natsu!" Erza and everyone shouted.

"What do you mean Natsu!? Deliora is revived if we dont stop it now we will be doomed!" Said Gray

"Dont worry Stripper, just trust me" said Natsu

"Fine.." said Gray eye twitching at the 'stripper' comment knowing he cant do anything about it as Natsu always owns him in a verbal fight.

Deciding to trust him they all watch as if on cue the ice explodes around Deliora

As it roars

As Lyon gets up ready to fight even though he was struggling to stand.

While Natsu just poker faces him as everyone panicked.

"Natsu deliora is revived what the hell are you trying to do?!" Said Gray

"Oh my god you know what screw it!" As with that Natsu Kamuis towards deliora and.. well.. pushes him with one finger before cracks appeared on deliora before he melted away in the ocean.

Everyone looking at Natsu with wide eyes "Natsu how did you do that!?" Asked almost everyone

"Aye thats Natsu alright he defeated the monster with one finger Aye sir!" Said Happy

Natsu now raising his left eyebrow as that was not what happened but seeing how they were practically awed at his epicness he just decided to roll with it keeping the true reason with himself and Ultear.

As he laughed "haha yes yes I know im epic blah blah anyway lets go back and take our reward" said Natsu.

Ultear watching from the rock above just smiled as she disappeared.

as Lyon was now practically worshipping Natsu asking him to train him and everything with Gray getting annoyed starting a mini fight towards them along the way..

As they all got there reward with Lyon and his henchmen apologizing giving up on Deliora as they said they will do better

As they were also surprised with Sherry not being depressed anymore after Natsu owned Angelica... the mouse to be more specific

But Sherry blushing all the time around Natsu not Lyon but Natsu. With that they knew something was wrong as she answered with.

"Well Natsu-sama finally showed me who I am, he completely dominated me, im his forever now ahh.. this is love." with Erza getting annoyed as she suddenly said "Natsu! Lets go!.

As with that Natsu now regreting ever using Kotoamtsukami on her sighing as they went towards the ship as they waved towards Lyon and everyone.

* * *

As they went towards the guild they heard something along the lines of "its Fairy tail" And "they look happy wierd" with "maybe they dont know!" from the people in the sideways

As they reached the guild they saw it ironed.. literally.

As they reached in "Gramps what happened!?" Asked Gray with Master telling him everything about how phantom was trying to start a fight.

"We should go and fight them instead of staying like this Gramps! They insulted the guild!" Gray said with Lucy agreeing.

"Natsu" said Master

"Tch" as with Natsu knocked out Gray with a badass karate chop.

*Scene change*

As Natsu was strolling through the way with Levy as he knew phantom will sneak attack or something anyway.

cursing phantom guild and Jose as he couldve owned them himself alone destroying the guild, but knowing the Master wont allow it he just went into cursing mode.

Aa they went into a park as Levy blushed like no tomorrow thinking this was like date

Staying there for a few minutes before leaving as Levy got up ready to leave but was pushed down by Natsu as iron club was send over them.

Blushing like hell Levy stood up when Natsu did.

"Oho I hadnt anticipated that the Salamander was here haha this is going to be fun!" Said a crazy looking guy who looked like Ratidz from dbz anyway.

"Levy get out of here go back to the guild ill be right back" said Natsu

"B-but N-Natsu san"

"GO!"

as with that she ran to guild

"As if id let you!" As Ratidz was about to own her by throwing a Iron dragon's something something

Before Natsu stopped him punching him in the face as he was sent flying

"You fight is with me nooby"said Natsu like a boss all badass looking

"Tch" with that they fought hand to hand

As Gajeel tried to punch he phased right through "W-haa?" as passed Natsu became solid again grabbing him from his shoulder as he used Kamui on Gajeel

As he was warped he turned around as he **Blaze release:Kagutsuchi **with that Amaterasu flames were summoned as Natsu reverse Kamui'd Gajeel

Hitting him dead on with the flames as he was burned badly

Puting out the flames Natsu saw gajeel owned and unconcious as he used Kamui on him as he disappeared heading towards phantom guild.

"Master!" Levy going to the guild

"Levy where is Natsu?" Asked Erza

"Hes fighting Gajeel from phantom guild! He ambushed us but N-Natsu-san save me he told me to come here" said Levy panicked

"Phantom lord guild has pulled the last straw! Attacking one of our mages! We are going to War!" Said Makarov as everyone roared like they were in sparta 300 movie anyway with that

As Natsu went to the Phantom guild destroying the gate like a boss with his susano as he went in with the mages looking at him surprised knowing who he was

"Natsu Uchiha what are you doing here?" Asked the Master of Phantom lord Jose as Natsu observed him with his Sharingan showing that it was only a thought projection and the real Jose was hiding his presence

"Oh? Playing dumb I see.. I just came here to give you back the 'parcel' you send me" Natsu said like a boss

Jose confused "what do you me-" as before he could say anything Natsu Reverse Kamui'd Gajeel as he dropped to the cold floor.

With that silence followed..court adjourned! Na just kidding and its getting old anyway ill stop doing that.

"Whats the meaning of this!?" Jose said as he was surprised with rest of his guild mates that Gajeel redfox was defeated or more specifically destroyed annihilated eradicated or in Natsu's language, Owned.

"Wtf do you mean? You sent him after me ya dickhead." said Natsu annoyed.

Jose now panicked suddenly "Get him!" with that he disappeared showing it was thought projection.

as the guild members cautiously attacked not underestimating 'the' Natsu Uchiha the Red eyed Salamander as he was feared throughout the galaxy that even Darth vader is scared shitless in front of him anyway

As they were surrounding him everyone jumped towards him intending to defeat him together.

Natsu not wanting to deal with the newbies just Sighed as he closed his eyes as the world stopped for a moment leaving the guys surrounding him in mid-air before he opened his eyes

Sending a shockwave through out his surroundings rendering almost everyone unconscious

With few people left probably twenty or so

Natsu decided to have some fun as he summons his Susano as it morphs behind and above him surrounding him within.

With that an Amaterasu flaming sword rised in the Susano's hand with so much intensity that it burned them from just standing near Natsu as the Susano Suddenly raised the sword bringing it downwards slashing towards everyone burning them,**  
**

After a few minutes of torturing and screams of agony he finally stopped as they all fell to the ground Owned.

As Natsu was about to sense where Jose was he was interupted by "Natsuuuu~" Happy flying in hugging him.

"Yo Happy what are you doing here? Wondering wtf(why the fuck) he was here"

As he told him about Master getting pissed and everything how they were starting a war blah blah..

As if on cue Master and the rest of them came in "FAIRY TAIL Is Heeere..." Makarov said as he turned his volume down word by word after seeing everyone was unconcious.

Of course knowing already who it was "Natsu couldn't you wait for us!? You took all the fun DAMN you Natsu!" said Master

"haha sorry i got annoyed and just wanted to end this.. I mean we just came back from Galuna island i could'nt resist and Jose is still on the lose as well as the rest of his Element 4..." said Natsu rubbing the back of his head sweat dropping

"wait now that i think about it... Tch that bastard!" Natsu said

"what is it Natsu?" aske Mira.

"he planned this i mustve jeopardized his plans but he knew all of you were coming who did you leave behind?" asked Natsu

"hmm well from what i can remember it was Jet, Droy, Lucy Levy and Reedus.." said Erza.

"hmm hes after one of them or all of them but now is not the time lets go too the guild hurry ill use Kamui you guys hurry up" as with that Natsu warped himself away.

"LETS GO! We will not have Natsu get all the fun again!" said Master as they all ran to the guild at insane speeds.

"Man i love Kamui.." said Natsu as he was warped back to the guild seeing everyone here except Lucy..

"Lucy? Hmm it could be.. We dont really know much about her.." thought Natsu as he saw Reedus eating some shushi while painting.

"Yo! Reedus! Stop eating sushi and Did you see Lucy? Wow that rhymed.. Never mind did you see her?" asked Natsu feeling epic for a moment before switching back to badass mode.

Sweatdropping Reedus told him that she went for a stroll around somewhere near Hargeon town.

"that annoying big jugged blonde! Tch.. I guess ill have to find her" said Natsu annoyed as he warped towards Hargeon port starting his search from there.

"Na-na-nan~~" Lucy sang as he she walked before stopping as she saw a Rainy girl? Literally..

"drip drip drop...drip drip drop.." the Rainy girl said.

"hmm excuse me?" asked Lucy

But before she could say anything she suddenly heard "oi blonde look out!" ducking on instinct as a man leaped over her..

Seeing who warned her she saw Natsu standing like a boss running towards him she looked behind seeing the Rainy girl and the guy who leaped over her like a cheetah he had a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards while hiding his eye with a monocle.

"wow he looks Gay.. Like Gray. Wow whats with me rhyming today hmm im epic.." said Natsu feeling Epic.

"that's Natsu Uchiha, Master ordered us not to engage him no matter what.." said Juvia robotically.

"_salut Monsieur _Natsu sama" said the green haired noob while keeping a bizzare stance, with his head tilted whioe he oddly swings his body back and forth.

"okay he seriously looks like a fag now.." Natsu creeped out at his wierd body movement.

"err.. Yo gay boy!" said Natsu while smiling sheepishly as Lucy face palmed.

As the green haired man stops moving like a wierdo or more specifically like Orochimaru.

He look towards Natsu raging as a creepy smile forms in his face "Sol stop it Master told us not to fight him!" said the blue haired Rainy girl.

The now identified Sol not listening as he lost control rushing at Natsu trying to punch his face into oblivion

Natsu raising his brow just sidesteps and sticks out a leg as Sol falls over it face implanted on the ground.

"hmm that was easy it was like fighting Romeo... Oh well.." said Natsu as he looked towards Sol's fallen body

Before it melted in the ground as something grabbed Natsu's leg and pulled him in it revealing it to be Sol.

"tch Bastard i can do that too but more epic and badassly." as he phased under the ground grabbing Sol legs planting bombs surrounding him and they explode

As the smoke clears we see a small crater in it Sol's unconcious body as Circle were swirling around his eyes.

The blue haired rain girl picking him up and saying "we will see you again Natsu-san" with that she disappeared

"why did you let them get away Natsu?" asked Lucy

"cause i was lazy.." said Natsu honestly

Sweatdropping Lucy just sighed with Natsu asking why they were after her as she told him about his father and how she was rich as that is the only probabilty they were after her.

Natsu sighing put his hand on Lucy's shoulder as he warped there crashing on top of a white haired mage.

Lying on her "eh Mira you guys are back already?" said Natsu completely ignoring there position.

"H-hai Natsu.." thought a blushing Mira as she looked at Natsu's lips.

"oh" with that Natsu stood up dusting himself as he saw the face of a disappointed Mira that he stood up as she wanted to stay like that for a bit longer..

Que Erza opening the guild door with he rest of the guild... Wheew nice save Natsu, as Erza always takes these kind of situations the wrong way and twists it around...

They were about to say something before Jose came in saying "Fairy tail! Surrender Lucy Heartfilia or face the consequences!" as they went outside seeing the phantom fortress guild with mechanical legs coming towards them.

"were doomed~ohhhhhh nooo~~~." said Natsu jokingly..

Erza taking it seriously "what even you cant do anything Natsu!?"

Everyone poker facing said he was joking in unison while Natsu who just laughed.

"surrender Lucy heartfilia now or face the Jupiter canon!" said Jose in the guild.

Natsu getting an idea just said "You there!" as Jose looked at him "Fuck off. And when you get there, fuck off from there too, then fuck of some more, keep fucking off until you get back here. Then fuck off again." with his Gran Doma owning line back as it was directed it towards Jose this time.

Everyone in the guild dead silent.. They knew it was Natsu but that was going a bit far.. The bastard Jose must be raging in rage.

Jose of course as he went red he fired the Jupiter canon immediately not knowing that was Natsu's plan all along.

As the whole Fairy tail said how Natsu doomed them.

"Natsu wtf!?" said Gray and almost everyone.

"relax guys dont worry guys were just gonna die.." said Natsu as he was waiting for there reaction when they put his words together.

"oh ok.. Wait WHAT!?" said the guild as they put his words together.

"haha i was just messing watch" as with that the incoming Jupiter canon was warped away leaving nothing but a swirl as it disappeared too, Jose looking at Natsu as knew he did something

As with that "Eat this noobs!" said Natsu as he reverse warped it towards Phantom guild.

"AYE SIR! Thats Natsu alright i knew he would do something haha!" said our blue little Happy cat.

"yeah right Happy you were the one who was cursing Natsu the most.." said Lucy with a poker face.

Happy completely ignoring what Lucy said as he flew around.

"Oh Shit." as Jose saw the attack coming back at them

"hurry fire a Jupiter canon now!" Jose panicked planning on clashing jupiter with jupiter so they willl cancel each other out.

With that they did fire but not on time as the other jupiter canon smashed on the other creating a big explosion as the Phantom fortress was really close damaging it.

"that was close.. That Uchiha is jeopardizing my plans!" said Jose now frustrated at Natsu.

"Lets see how they like this **Shiedo" **with that ghost like soldiers were summoned as he sent them towards Fairy tail

Back with Fairy tail.

As the the guild saw the clash and how it damaged the Phantom lord praising Natsu that he was epic.

anyway suddenly hundreds of ghost soldiers were coming towards them.

As they fought the soldiers with Natsu not having the time for this shit just said.

"you guys hold them off" indicating towards the rest of the Fairy tail as he takes Erza, Gray Elfman and Mira.

lets go and infiltrate it Mira, Elfman you go through that side" Natsu pointing out orders towards Fairy tail like a boss with that said and done they all went with Natsu staying.

"Master you stay here we will take care of this." said Natsu

"dont order me brat! Tch kids these days.." said Makarov annoyed like a child as he titan fised a ghost soldier

"haha dont worry Master we will finish this like a boss Yesh Baby!" as Natsu Amaterasu'd a ghost soldier with that took of towards the wind shield where Jose was.

Seeing Natsu coming from straight ahead Jose got prepared for battle as he ordered his men to evacuate from here.

As Natsu was inches away from the wind shield he warped away disappearing in Jose's sight.

"W-Wha?" as he was about to say before he was punched into oblivion on the side from Natsu as he was Sent flying breaking the walls,

seeing how he will crash towards the sea by breaking the last wall

Natsu used Rinnegan and said **Bansho Tenin! **With that Jose stopped flying before he was pulled towards Natsu.

As he took out his Gunbai he crouched as Jose was right above him before he spinned around and hit his Gunbai towards Jose as he was sent flying upwards breaking the walls as he went and went.

As he recovered finally in mid air seeing he was really high up like REALLY!

Stil in mid air he extends his right arm sideways and generates several of his ghosts around it which start circuling in spirals **Deddo Vēvu! **As a purple beam was sent downwards towards Natsu.

Natsu looking upwards jumped on top the guild making it to the roof as he suddenly sees a purple star above looking closely he sees its a beam headed straight of him

He decides to dodge it but seeing his friends are in the guild and they will be hit "that bastard Jose he doesn't even care about his guildmates!"

With that having no choice, he decides to use a forbidden technique taught to him by the Death god.

As he release his aura it intensify's second by second as the guild starts shaking as a everyone feeling it with the sea raging the waves intensify.

With Erza and Gray

"What the hell is happening!?" said Gray as he tries to hold himself together from falling down "i dont know, but its seemes like Natsu's doing only hes this powerful to cause an earthquake!" said Erza as she requips heavens wheel armor flying

So the earthquake could'nt effect her... Umm clever.

Back with Natsu

We see a figure with black aura coming out of him as we cant see nothing.

as the earthquake finally stopped.

Before the black aura cleared out showing Natsu but different and more epic as a white Hollow like mask was on him with red flaming designs on the left side while his hair changed colour from pink to Black and longer like super sayain 3 style.

As he is seen holding a sword on Amaterasu flames as he wore a full white haori with a high collar. On the back of his cloak was a red rinnegan-like marking, with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows beneath it,

as he was wearing a necklace made of six magatamas.

Before looking upwards with his now pure black eyes with yellow pupils with an epic looking Hollow mask on.

Pointing his finger towards the pink looking beam coming towards him he said **Cero Oscuras **as a huge beam erupted from Natsu's finger consuming the purple beam like it was nothing with it as it went towards Jose.

"What? Impossible!" said Jose reacting like any typical villian would act like.. Like in dbz where frieeza is like Noooo and Goku is like Yesss.. Okay that sounded inappropriate nevermind..

As the Cero hit him dead on creating an whited out Jose as he was consumed in the beam erasing him away in a white like motion.. Like in dbz where Goku kamehameha's cell and they show how hes owned. In a white like motion.. Look you get the point.

With that Jose fell down blackened and smoke coming out of him as hit the ground Hard!..

Of course with Erza with them they were able to defeat element 4 easily as they regrouped waiting for Natsu to come.

Natsu looked at Jose as his mask half faded away exposing his right side while his left side mask was still intact..

As he went towards Jose looking he was screwed up badly.. Sighed.

As he kamuis towards the guild..

As the guild saw him no one recognizing him

"who are you?" asked Master

Natsu's left side mask finally crumbling away as it showed his face with his black eyes with yellow pupil.

Observing him closely surprised Erza said "Natsu? What happened to you?" while blushing of course as she found Natsu more "sexier" with his hollow fied eyes and long black hair, With the rest of the girls too blushing up a storm..

"nothing i just used forbidden magic" said Natsu..

"Thats not nothing Natsu..it had to have some drawbacks right?" asked Mira

"well aside from me stucking in this form for a few hours.. Nope." Natsu said again smiling. Deciding not to burden them with his 'secret'.

With that Fairy tail celeberated as they owned Phantom lord as the ruin knights as Makarov explained about the situation as they took Jose stripping him of his title as Magic saint and guild master.

While Gajeel and Juvia joining the guild as the guild at first were reluctant but seeing Natsu getting along with them, agreed as they joined in..

As Mirajane went to explain the reconstruction of Fairy tail guild as they all build the guild up.

We see Natsu here as he seemed to have turned back to his normal self but with his white Haori still with him as he decided to keep it since Mira thought it was 'cool'.

He was behind the guild, as in front everyone was constructing the guild back we see him making out with a white haired mage.

"ahh Natsu you have no idea how long i wanted this!" Mira said in ecstacy as she moaned in the kiss.

"Me too.." said Natsu as they maked out some more.

Before Makarov cleared his throat.

Breaking out they said "Yo master Makarov haha what up..." said Natsu nervous while Mira just looks blushing up a storm.

"brat so this is where you were!" said Makarov as he smirked a teasing smirk.

"haha.. Yeah." said Natsu.

"well Erza was looking for you.. Maybe i should tell her ERZA!" Makarov said As Erza came in view..

sly old bastard.."Yo Erza what did you want?" asked Natsu as he was awfully close too Mira hoping Erza wouldn't get the wrong idea ..

Of course Natsu as this is his lucky day saved twice in a row, she didn't notice as she told him they needed his help in something about building the guild as with that they took of towards with Mira smiling at this epic outcome...

As with that finally finishing up the construction they were all glad that they can do jobs again but the mood is ruined by the return of Laxus as he shows of his infinite arrogance like a noob insulting Lucy and every weakling in the guild as he says how only because of Natsu they won or they would be toast..

Saying how he will take over the guild and remove the weaklings before leaving..

Lucy doesn't understand what he meant as Mirajane tell her how hes the Master's grand son and everything as Master put his retirement off so Laxus would grow up until he has grown kind and considerate..

Which Natsu laughed at saying master is too delusional as he would never be able to retire with that..

Of course Master saying then how he will Natsu the next Master with Natsu suddenly holding his heart as he fakes his death saying he passes his Master title back to Makarov which he curses towards Natsu for as the guild laughed at there antics.

Erza then says that now Natsu, Gray, Lucy and herself with Happy saying Hey! as he was forgotten as she mentions him too and that they should take on jobs as a team,

having accomplished many missions together. Everyone instantly cheers, since Fairy tail stongest team, team something is now official as they were still thinking on the name but Natsu being Natsu suggested first.

"how about Team Like a boss?" asked you know who, the badass of course.

"Natsu think of a normal name please." said Erza

"hmm team Badass?" as Natsu was sure it was epic.

As everyone poker faced towards him as he just tched..

"how about Team Natsu!...?" said Mira

"Yeah... Natsu is the strongest one in it it would only be appropriate" said Erza agreeing.

With that Natsu was like "wtf not badass or like a boss but team Natsu? Wow lol." as he really did say 'lol' not loud out laugh or haha but 'lol'.

As with that that team Natsu took a vacation at Akane resort as Natsu really needed one after having been tired and using his magic constantly he needed a rest of course our favourite hero seems to be cursed as he didn't know what was coming to him.

* * *

**Well thats a wrap and i know Sherry's reason for her falling for Natsu was lame but well i couldn't think of anything and rolled with it... giggity**

**Anyway cya "warps aways like Natsu" **


	12. Hashtag Tower of Heaven Like a boss!

**yo what up ppl and yeah I forgot to say it in last chapter so ill say it now it, the thing got outta hand so I crossovered with bleach too even though I mentioned in the second chapter it was minor well I dont think its so minor anymore so**

**I dont own Bleach either blah blah blah anyway here is chapter twelve! Im with an elf...Or books in my shelf... lol either way here.**

* * *

As Natsu,Gray and Lucy of course Happy too, decided to play on the beach chilling

While Erza decided to take a nap being tired as she had erotic dreams about Natsu enjoying them as the door opened.

As Lucy came inside the door seeing Erza asleep she decides to wake her up shaking her "ahh Natsu yes! Thats it!" moaning Erza

Lucy blushing up the storm already getting the idea what Erza was dreaming about as she shaked her more roughly this time.

As she opened her eyes with a blush rubbing her eyes as she gets a good look Lucy "uhh? Lucy.. What do you want?" annoyed at her dream been interrupted as she knew now it wont be coming back.

"uh... Well Erza you see we are going to the casino yeah.. The casino.. To gamble downstairs..yeah, so get ready..haha" said Lucy as she couldn't get the memory of the blushing and moaning Erza out of her mind still blushing.

As she watched Lucy fidgeting and talking wierdly she thought something was suspicious..

Deciding not to dwell on it much she let it go as she said she will be there, as Lucy went out closing the door.

As Erza stood up getting refreshed, she requiped into a rose patterned dress and heads out.

*At the Casino*

We see Natsu Uchiha sama cursing as he couldnt get the ball to land on his number while playing roulette getting annoyed he screws it deciding for a moment to destroy this "Crappy hacked machine"

Before Happy stops him saying it would cause trouble and the day would be ruined..

Deciding it was logical he just sighs as he takes of from the 'shitty part of the casino' in Natsu's opinion of course.

As he and Happy walks through the casino he Sees Gray playing at the slots seeing Juvia with him getting confused..

"Yo Juvia what are you doing here?" asked Natsu with Happy looking towards them.

"Natsu sama? Well i just wanted to protect Gray sama if anything goes wrong.." as she blushed shooting glances at Gray.

Natsu seeing this smiled as he figured it out..as Happy Says "shee Likeeeeees hiim" with a sly face.

As he and Happy walks some more before a blocked man stops him.. Literally as he really is made of blocks..

"oi Natsu he's made of blocks! Wow.. Do you think he's made of cemet?" Happy stated the obvious.

Natsu poker facing "i dont know Happy, i dont live with him..."

The blocky guy feeling annoyed as they talked about him like he wasn't even here.

"maybe you should enjoy yourself a bit more in the casino." said the blocky guy.

As he suddenly spins around pointing a gun at Natsu, everyone in the casino panicking start running causing an uproar.

"oi Natsu he's pointing a gun at you.." said Happy as he dodged the people who almost were running him over.

"ohh really? I didnt know.. Oh my god thank you so much, Happy!" said Natsu his words not matching his mood.

"wtf do you want anyway?" asked Natsu at Blocky man unfazed by the gun pointing towards them.

The blocky guy surprised they are unfazed as he checks his gun if it looks funny or something before pointing it back seeing nothing.

With Gray and Juvia.

As they were talking blah blah suddenly a big guy who had an eyepatch came up to them.

"what do you want?" asked Gray

"where is Erza?" asked the big guy calmly

"what do you want with Erza?" asked Gray narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly the big guy grabs him and flips him upside down "ill ask again where is she?"

"how dare you do that to Gray sama!" as Juvia attacked the big guy.

He didn't even look as he swatted her aside like a boss.

With Erza

Erza is playing a card game winning like a boss as the dealer changes showing a dark skinned man with blonde hair as he gives Erza her cards as on each of them a word written D.E.A.T.H starting from the left side looking at the word carefully shocked to see it spelled as DEATH.

As the dealer takes of his mask showing who he was surprising Erza even more.

"Hello Erza-Nee san." said the blonde haired guy.

"S-Sho?" Erza shocked to see him.

"its been a while since we have seen each other.." said the now identified Sho.

As Erza is surprised to seem him safe.

With Gray and Juvia.

As the big guy asks where Erza is again.

Juvia suddenly appears in her water form ready to attack "i wont let you hurt Gray sama!" as she said telling Gray to find Erza.

Before the Big guy gets told through his headpeice."Erza has been found"

With that he uses a Dark spell binding Gray and Juvia.

With Natsu.

"tch they never learn." said Natsu indicating towards the downed figure.

As he notices a headpiece on him he picks it up as it beeps puting it on his ear he hears "Erza has been found, regroup at where the cards table is!"

With that Natsu kamui's the blocky guy and Happy and him took of towards there.

With Erza.

As they were fighting with Sho showing his card magic trapping people in it with card dimension, saying how strange it was for him to learn magic too.

Just then another of Erza's past friends came in.

A cat women.. Literally as she looked like a cat.

As with that she uses her Nekosuko to bind Lucy as Erza gets mad "Let her go! She is just my friend, she has nothing to do with this."

Sho feeling insulted "Erza-neesan you know I thought we were your friends too.. Until you decided to betray us!" Sho says angrily.

As Simon comes in...telling Erza how she turned out to be good looking blah blah.

Lucy says "Erza why are they calling you her sister?"

Erza just replied with "They are just old friends."

Not liking the remark Sho points a card at Lucy..

As Lucy starts freaking out after seeing what happened to the people.

"Sho please stop!" Erza begs Sho as he just looks at her as he disappears and renders her unconscious.

As Simon grabs Erza Lucy struggles in her position to get to Erza but Milliana just says how she should stop it as she will be "cat food" in a few minutes

"Anyway where is Wally?" said Sho

"yeah he should be here.. Dont tell me taking care of Uchiha Natsu proved to be too much?" said Milliana.

"hmm that may be soo he is a S class mage..(no one except the magic council knows his strength as they all think hes a normal S class mage and have not been offered the wizard saint position)Anyway we will get Wally later lets go before Uchiha gets here."

As they were about to leave before "Yo where the hell do you think your going?" said Natsu as he reached the place with Happy.

"hmm so Wally did lose.." said Simon

"Wally? You mean him?" as he reverse Kamui's Wally as he hits the cold floor.

Surprised that Wally came out of no where.. They became more cautious of Natsu now knowing he wasnt a normal mage.

"So i ask again.. Where are you newby's taking Erza?" Said Natsu as his eyes morphs into mangekyo darkening for added effect.

"That is none of your concern" said Sho.

"Natsuuu" said Lucy as she was still binded.

Natsu just sends a wave of destructive wind morphing an invisible sword towards her cutting the binds as she runs towards Natsu hands over her celestial keys.

"none of my concern? Hmm she is my friend so i guess that makes it my concern.." said Natsu all badass looking.

Sho angry at that comment being reminded of Erza's betrayel tries to rush at him before Simon stops him.

"Lets go we dont have time for this" as they were about leave

Natsu feeling annoyed at that uses Amaterasu in front of them blocking them from moving forward.

"Im telling you this now.. Put down Erza and leave before.. You dont wanna know." as Natsu losing his patience for the last time and turning his Swag mode on.

Seeing Natsu wont let them get away they decided to fight him as they rush towards them not using there magic.

"big mistake" though Natsu as he saw they charged blindly before going into badass mode.

as they punch him but phasing right through him surprised.

As they lose their balance falling off Natsu solidifys himself and turns around as he grabs Simon's leg, with his Susano grabbing both Sho and Milliana before he Kamui's them in his dimension leaving Simon with him alone.

"so.. Ready to talk?" said Natsu while grinning like a badass

"no." was Simon's simple answer as he readied himself to die.

"hey you look familiar what's your name?" Natsu asked as he recognized him as Simon but still wanted to confirm it.

"i dont know why that matters too you.. But its Simon." Said him

"Simon? Fina-fucking-lly.. I thought you died at the tower of heaven when i owned that noob Jellal." said Natsu

"y-your The guy who saved m-me?" as he remembered how he punched Jellal and saved him before the cieling collapsed.

"yup!" as he grinned.

"W-why?' curious he asks.

"cause your sister asked me too.. And seeing her cry annoyed me so i told her i would find you.." Natsu reminiscing about there time.

"you know K-Kagura?" shocked to core as this day was too much for him now.

"ok first Yes i saved her when those noobs were trying to take her towards the tower to make her a slave and second.. Stop stuttering its getting annoying.. I mean you sound like Hinata."

"thank you so much for saving her Natsu sama!.. And who is Hinata?" asked Simon happy fied his sister was safe.

"wow.. Instant respect.. swaaag.. Giggity and shes an annoying girl after Na- wait no thats not importent right now, explain to me whats going on!"

Confused at his first words he decides to leave it as he explains about Jellal blah blah..

"hmm i see so the tower wasn't destroyed it seems..*Tink!Flash bulb appear*, Wait i have an idea!"

* * *

We see a boat going towards the sea as we see the villlains? There..

Villians indeed as they were Sho,Milliana,Wally and Simon as they had Erza captive binded to a pole unconscious and Natsu too binded laying with his back towards the left side of the cabin, him too unconscious.

"so Simon how did you defeat him?" asked Sho indicating towards Natsu wondering how the hell did he defeat that inhuman mage while they couldn't

"yeah Simon.. How!?" asked Milliana frustrated at her defeat so easily.

"well he just surrendered to me and i just knocked him out" said Simon telling the half truth.

"hmm ok but why did you bring him with us?" asked Wally

"well.. We couldn't let a mage like his caliber try to hunt us? It would be to easy for him.. You guys saw his teleporting technique it was something no one has seen." said Simon with a straight face.

"yeah thats true and did you see his eyes they were so beautiful next to cats of course haha." said Milliana with stars in her eyes as she hugged 'her' unconscious cat that Wally gave her.. You see poor Happy got captured as Natsu was 'knocked' out by Simon.

With that they continued on towards the tower.

With Gray and the duo.

As they found out what happened by Lucy saying how Natsu told her to come towards the coast of Caelum kingdom south of Fiore as there would be a tower and they should go towards it.

And left afterwards leaving her in the dark.

As they found a boat they decided to follow Natsu's orders and go there.

Gray sighs as he looks towards the sea as nothing comes towards there view..

"are you sure Natsu said it was here?" asked Gray towards Lucy

"yeah im positive and to be sure i even wrote it!" as she showed them the paper

Sighing Gray just rows some more as Juvia says if her Gray sama would let her 'help' him by holding his arms to help row the boat.

*scene change*

At the tower of heaven Jellal is seen sitting on his throne as a Pure white man comes towards him "Erza has been successfully captured"

As Jellal laughs saying "finally it will soon begin!"

"why dont you just kill her?" asked the pure white man

"Because Taka, my dear Erza will be sacrificed to the tower..hahaha!" Jellal says laughing maniacally like a typical villian.

*Scene change*

As the ship is still sailing towards the tower deciding to call it a night they all go to sleep except Sho as he comes down to Erza seeing her awake.

"Sho! release me now!" Erza said as she saw Sho.

"im afraid i cant Erza..i cant let a traitor free.." said Sho as he looks towards the sea

Erza now struggling to get free tries to shake of her binds

"its useless Erza, Milliana's ropes can seal magic" said Sho looking at her

"i just want to requip my armor back on, it makes me feel..more secure.." said Erza with a straight Face

"you look nice in what your already wearing" said Sho as he hugs her telling her he didnt want this to happen but then screams asking why did she betrayed Jellal.

As Erza has an flashback of her old friends and her escaping how Jellal went haywire as Simon came in saving her as she ran crashing into Natsu and those other guys as he saved her.

with the Magic council

As Siegrain telling them the R system still exists as they discuss how they already took down all of the towers the 8th one mustve been missed as Siegrain corrects them saying its the Tower of Heaven with them telling him to shut up as he was owned like a noob and to organize an army to take it down

But Michello the council member saying they didnt have enough information to do so as they only know the cult leader's name..Siegrain's 'brother' Jellal the noob. Well not reeeeeally cause Natsu added the 'noob', but just Jellal, Anyway

With Gray and the duo

"hey look i see the tower!" said Lucy as a tower came into view

"Finally!" said Gray as he rowed faster there.

* * *

Inside the tower as Erza arrives seeing Natsu too "N-Natsu? What are you doing here?" asked Erza shocked and regretting that it may have been cause of her.

"oh? Well i was captured too haha like a boss" said Natsu in an easy going manner as he grinned.

"Natsu! This is serio-" as Erza was about to say before Sho came in telling them to move as they were thrown into there cell.

"Erza your going to be staying here untill. The 'ceremony starts you will be the sacrifice for paradise! And we will finally revive Zeref who will create our Paradise Hahahaha" Sho said maniacally

"wtf? Hahahaha..your wierd" said Natsu looking all badass with Erza still looking at him with an unbelievable look at how could he be so calm

"so these idiots are trying to revive Zeref too? Damn whats with these guys.. Tch that gay emo is nothing but an unstable ass.. First Grimoire now them.. Whats next i guess.." thought Natsu with an annoyed face

As he saw the confrontation at Erza and Sho how she kicked him and brought him to the knees.

As she freed his binds he said "wow Erza badass damn.."

As she blushed "thanks Natsu.. But i have to go! I need to stop Jellal! Follow me ill show you the way you should get out of here!" said Erza

"Sorry no can do im not going out of here.. And i know the way out remember? I mean i still remember how i infiltrated this place like a boss.. Anyway i still gotta find Happy.. You see and i cant let you fight alone either so yeah.. Sorry Erza but im staying" said Natsu giving his speech as he grinned his signature grin making Erza blush for the millionth time.. Such a player.

"fine.. Knowing you, you wont listen to me.. Alright go save Happy and meet back with me" said Erza as she smiled knowing she could win with Natsu by her side..

"alright!" with that Natsu and Erza both went seperate ways

*scene change*

As Gray and the duo make it to the tower they saw the guards up at the entrance deciding to use what Natsu taught him, Gray went 007 style as he went to the hidden passage like they go from in the anime... With the two girls following behind him.

as they go from the secret water passage with Juvia's water helmets they reach in but the guards spot them nonetheless..lol so much for 007.

As they fought them defeating as them the door leading to the inside of the tower opens for them.

Wierded out that it opened suddenly they, decide not to think much of it as they go in.

With Jellal

Taka asks Jellal "why did you let them pass?"

"muhaha Everything is a game my friend and they just passed a level muhaha" said Jellal like a crazy ass with Taka looking at him like he was crazy.. And why he was laughing after each sentence like a cliche villian..

As the Council now thinking to fire Etherion as the noob Siegrain suggested, with them agreeing as he gained one vote which leads him with two more votes needed.

*with Erza*

As she was soaring through the way like a boss i mean the enemies she saw her guildmates there fighting.

"guys what are you doing here?" said Erza shocked

"we are here to save you and Natsu! Where is Natsu?" asked Gray looking at Erza

"he went the other way saying he wanted to find Happy..wait you should get out of here this is my problem and i need to fix it!" said Erza all giggity looking, If that even is a look.

"No way!" said Gray

As Erza told them about her past and everything and the rebellion how Natsu saved her and Jellal turning maniac blah blah..

*Scene Change*

As Natsu went towards the room where he located Happy was with Milliana..

Sighing he kicked the door open seeing Milliana observing Happy as he became king wearing a crown and a King's robe doing the same trick Natsu taught him which worked on Lucy.

Seeing Natsu he suddenly jumped "Natsuuuuu~" as he hugged him as Natsu smiled..

Seeing this Milliana "awww-wait noo what are you doing here!? How did you break out?" as she was awed at first but panicking now as she saw Natsu

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright.. He can do anything." said Happy cause he was happy at now being saved.

As Natsu tells her everything about what really happened at the tower before..

As she broke down not believing it.

"thats impossible! Theres no way it could be true!" said Milliana as she shouted

as his eyes morphed into mangekyo "hmm i figured you wont believe me so **Tsukiyomi!" **while looking at Milliana as with that they appeared in some kind of dark place devoid of anything as it was empty

"w-what is this?" asked a fearfull Milliana

"this my lady is the world of here **Tsukiyomi **here i control everything time,space anything.." said Natsu feeling like a boss.

Milliana awed at his power "So coooooool~~~ wait but why are we here..?" asks Milliana

"its cause i will show you the truth.." as Natsu shows his memory of the tower, leaving Milliana wide eyed.

*Scene change*

With the council as they argue how the Etherion will kill the innocent with them but Siegrain willing to take the risk though.

Eventually Belno agrees too use the Etherion.

"only one more vote left.. Soon." thought Siegrain as he smiles and claims theres only one vote left until everything ends.

*Scene change*

Meanwhile, Erza and the others discuss Zeref. Erza talks about Zeref and how the R-System is being used to resurrect him.

She says he was the cruelest and most powerful Dark Mage in history. Erza points out that Zeref created the Lullaby a terrifying monster, and she also thinks he created Deliora.

Zeref can create these powerful monsters with little effort. Lucy then asks why Erza is considered a traitor to her old friends. Erza doesn't know why, but suspects Jellal made something up.

Shô then appears, hearing what actually happened eight years ago and cannot believe that Jellal was tricking them all this time.

Shô says that eight years ago Jellal told him that Erza planted bombs in their ships and that if Jellal hadn't noticed, everyone would have died. And ran away alone.

Erza tells Shô she never did that, confusing him. Simon and Wally then appear

As Simon reveals he knew all along Jellal was lying, as Natsu told him the truth about it and told them how he saved him but couldn't as he was stuck, thus leaving him with one choice to save Erza or die with everyone, of course he chose to save Erza as they went.

Simon always trusted Erza. She then comforts Shô saying she was too weak back then and she is stronger now. They all decide to work together to stop Jellal.

* * *

As Jellal goes to his Chess board made of pieces that represent all the people in his game except Natsu as he wasn't informed of him only of Erza and he couldn't detect him either..i mean come on its Natsu..

Anyway as he knocks some of the pieces showing Sho and Milliana knocked over symbolizing there defeat.

As he says towards Taka "Simon and Wally has betrayed us, but its alright..since this is how the game should be haha"

As Taka says "can you hurry up with the ceremony?" annoyed

As Jellal just laughs and then gives Taka the job instead.

With that his ture form awakens as he becomes pure white like before but with crazy long hair and all vampire looking rockstar-ish too.

As suddenly with him appears dr eggman who had an owl mask on or was it really a mask? and a pink haired girl... This seems familiar..

As Jellal tells them "its your turn to move now muhahaha"

As the guys just poker face him annoyed why he keeps laughing..

*Scene change*

As Natsu showed her the truth she broke down crying hugging Natsu like there was no tommorow..

as she said she will help him defeat Jellal with that they take of towards where Jellal was..

Before an audio is heard throughout the tower as Jellal tells everyone it time to begin the paradise game. He states the rules are to prevent him from using Erza to resurrect Zeref and they must get past Trinity Raven to get to him..

"Trinity Raven? Hmm flash back appear come on!" as Natsu concentrated trying to remember but couldn't "ahh screw it ill rememeber when i see it."

But then he speaks again informing them how Etherion will soon hit them and destroy the tower so they have an unknown amount of time..he then states "nobody will win and everyone will die hahahah" as the voice disappeared

Natsu and happy now excited to play this game but decide to cheat like a boss.

"oi Happy lets fly up to the top.. Haha bet that blue haired shithead wont see it coming as he is probably like 'muhahaha' or something like that haha" said Natsu grinning at his epicness

"hai but Natsu-san what if he does see it coming?" said Milliana with a smiley face

"hmm that would be 0 percent right as i already camouflaged my appearance like a boss he wont be able to sense me.. And i also told Simon to inform Jellal's informant to tell him only Erza is here not me.. So he wont see me coming haha like a boss.." said Natsu even more proud at his badassnes

Milliana awed at his epicness "Hai Natsu-san i knew there would be a reason for everything you do! Meow" as she totally fangirled over him.

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright!" said Happy flying like a boss.

"anyway Milliana you go towards where Erza is ill go to the top." said Natsu facing towards her.

"but i wanna go with you!" said Milliana all sad looking.

"i cant carry two people Aye Sir!" said Happy looking like a boss.

"dont worry, it will be ok just go towards Erza" giving his signature grin which of course caused her to blush.. Duh i mean hes a playa.. Anyway lol

"fine.." as with that she suddenly hugged Natsu and went towards the other way.

"Happy! Lets go!" said Natsu excited to have a fight.

As they were going to the top they suddenly saw "Dr eggman!? Wtf is he doin- oh Trinity Raven! Thats it huh? Didnt they say they wont cross paths with me again?.. Hmm" grinning Natsu shows his face to Dr eggman.

as the owl like man sees Natsu surprised almost having an heart attack as his humiliation was never forgotten "N-Natsu-sama w-what a-re y-you doing here?" asked the falcon man stuttering scared shitless.

"oho? Well i was just chilling until you popped up.. So didnt you guys say you wouldnt cross paths with me again? And is that vampire emo here too? And that pink haired hottie?" asked Natsu all badass looking with his hand folded.

"Natsu ya know him" Happy asked "yeah Happy remember that strolling the middle of the forest story?" asked Natsu "Aye sir!" ..."well these are the guys i told you about thats dr eggman there the rest i dont know" as he looks at the falcon man.

"H-Hai Natsu-sama.. They are here too..probably fighting with the other enemies.." said the Owl looking man as he looked down not to see towards Natsu eyes.

"hmm i see.. By the way what was your name again? Falcon? Fucker? Fuckru? Fu-" he was stopped as the owl told him "its Fukuro..Natsu sama." sweatdropping at his other names taken by him..

"oh right..anyway so you wanna fight or surrender and take me towards your teammates?" said Natsu all badass looking.

"i Surrender!" he said immediately fearing Natsu's wrath.

Natsu poker facing him as he "man.. I thought you would be all like.. 'I have new found strength now and this time i will defeat you as my defeat was long ago blah blah blah" but you immediately surrendered? Wow im Epic... Anyway take me towards your leader who was it again?"

"it's Ikaruga.. Natsu sama." said Fukuru

"well take me there!" with that they disappeared.

* * *

As Sho was running with a card, if someone saw it closely and carefully they would see a red haired mage trapped in it.

"Shô let me out please!" Erza says from inside the card

"no way Erza, i will protect you no matter what!" as he keeps running reaching a bridge like place as he was about to cross it until he saw a pink haired mage with a sword.

"where do you think your going?" she says.

"ikaruga? Get out of the way, i dont wanna fight you!" said Sho frustrated.

"oh? But i do." with that she fought him as she was beating him badly.

"Shô! Release me your no match for her!" said Erza hating to see her friend get owned badly.

"haha.. The card is protected no one one the outside can attack it.." Shô said ignoring Erza as he tells her as he is downed.

However Ikaruga attacks Erza anyway as she slices and dices the card but Erza was able to defend herself fortunately, Erza successfully manages to break free of Shô's card surprising him.

"thanks to your slices, you made space in the fabric making it easier for me to get out.." Erza tells ikaruga eyes narrowing towards her.

Before Erza's Heart kruez armor breaks suddenly "w-wha?" thought Erza as she saw her amor crumble.

"im sort of surprised you didn't notice the attack.." said Ikaruga indicating that this was the card slicing result.

"you were to busy being concerned about fighting Jellal that you didnt even notice it.." said Ikaruga again as she puts two and two together.

Erza surprised at her speed begins to get more serious as she goes into 'her' Natsu's badass mode.

Soon, she requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, which starts the battle. They fight, Erza uses her circle swords which Ikaruga destroys and she even destroys Erza's armor in process. Erza's opponent attacks her again, using a flame attack,

however, Erza requips rapidly into the Flame Empress Armor to defend herself. However, its as quickly destroyed as the previous ones.

Ikaruga says "its amazing how you can requip so fast in an instance but alas you will still lose, you should use your strongest armor now or you may regret it.."

As Erza doing so requiping into her strongest armor, the Purgatory Armor. She tells Ikaruga "None has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale." as Ikaruga says "lets check shall we.."

Before Erza begins to use the armor, Ikaruga destroys it in instant

she tells Erza "no matter what armor you wear, you still won't stand a chance against my blade."

However Erza stand on her feet and requips a sarashi long, winding strip of cloth, usually thick cotton, wrapped tightly around the breasts with flamed bottom hakama.

Ikaruga feels underestimated since she doesn't feel any Magic Power coming from her outfit. Shô says that she still has a lot of strong armors left and she is stronger than that however, she replies to him that she is not strong, but weak, and that's why she wears her armor all the time.

Ikaruga tells her "even if my opponent is 'naked' I could slice them." arrogantly

However Erza says "I always believed that the armor could keep me safe but that wasn't right, that chink between people's hearts that allowed them to connect and i was just blocking that up, but Fairy Tail taught me the truth that is so much better to be close to people to feel their warmth ...I have no longer any doubts I well change my very being to strength and defeat you".

Ikaruga now annoyed was about start another fight with Erza getting ready before suddenly a pink haired mage stopped it with a owl looking man.

As Erza looks at him "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"well... You told me to meet up back with you.. Dont you wanna continue our date?" said Natsu with a teasing grin.

Erza surprised by this blushed as she didnt say anything.

Ikaruga now getting a good look at him as she remembered him clear as a day "N-Natsu?"

"Yo!" said Natsu all badass looking.

All memories rushing back she blushed remembering Natsu feeling her up.."W-What are you doing here?"

Natsu annoyed being asked that question a millionth time just poker faced her "chilling."

Sweatdropping at his comment as she remembered to never cross paths again feeling sad of course "Natsu..we didnt know you would be here not even Jellal knows! Or we would be gone by now!"

"i figured as much so ill forgive you.. Of course your allowed to cross paths with me anytime Ika-Chan! Except for that emo vampire and you fucker-san no offence" said Natsu forgetting the owl's name again as with his signature grin back being the playa agaiiiin.

Blushing furiously at his affectionate feeling happy she just said "H-Hai.." damn our hero is badass leaving a girl as badass as her blushing up a storm.. Hmm badass indeed anyway.

"Natsu who is she? And how do you know her!?" asked Erza as they were talking as if they were childhood friends as her heart clenched.

"oh she is my girlfriend." said Natsu waiting for her reaction.

"oh.. Wait WHAT!?" as Erza almost had an heart attack

With Ikaruga blushing up another storm wondering why would Natsu say that even though she wished it was true..lawl.

"haha just kidding you need to stop being so serious all the time Erza.. Be like me, epic. Anyway Ikaruga so will you tell us?" asked Natsu

"hm? Oh right its only 15 minutes until Etherion is fired either we get out now or go towards Jellal and die.." said Ikaruga straight fowardly

"hmm ok..i. Like you you didnt sugarcoat anything..anyway you guys should get out of here then ill handle this" said Natsu like a boss.

"are you sure?" asked Ikaruga looking uncertain while blushing at his 'liking' comment.

"Yup!" as with that he was about to go until "im coming with you Natsu! Im not taking a no for an answer." said Erza firmly

Eyeing her he saw she was in the mood of badassness sighing knowing he cant stop her at that mode as he was always in it "fine.." as with that Erza told Sho to find Simon and others and get out of the tower of heaven as she ran forward while Fukuru and Sho left.

As Natsu was about to follow before a hand grabbed him turning around Ikaruga's lips on his own making out before they pulled out "wow.." said Natsu shocked.

Blushing Ikaruga just told him if he came back alive there would be more where that came form.

"well then i guess you better get ready cause ill be coming back alive like a boss!" said Natsu as he kissed her one more time before going to Erza.

As Ikaruga saw him go touching her lips she smiled as she disappeared.

* * *

After beating mister vampire with unsion raid Juvia and Lucy they went on forth where as they met Gray and everyone learning they must evacuate from Shô

No matter how much they wanted to stay they reluctantly got out of the island finding a boat as they sailed towards the sea stopping as they looked towards the tower.

*Scene Change*

As Natsu and Erza finally reached Jellal's throne room "Jellal!" Shouted our red haired princess Erza.

Jellal just looked at them with a smirk "Erza and Natsu Uchiha? Hmm I see I had a feeling there was someone else in the shadows at seeing Milliana's defeat..never thought it would be the god slayer. Muhahaha"

"Yeah yeah im epic.. anyway you gonna fight or what?" As Natsu said that before Jellal disappeared intending to end him in one blow from behind

As everything went in matrix motion bullet time or basically everything slowed down

In the slow motion Of course Natsu being Natsu kamui'd instantly disappearing before instantly reapearing above Jellal as Jellal was still rushing towards where Natsu first was.

As Jellal punched Natsu surprised that upon impact he blurred away?

Before he was hit by an extreme force from above as he went crashing down to the lowest level of the tower.

Still smashing down, going down and down breaking the ground as a result still going.

Still going until he hit the solid cold hard floor of the lowest level.

"Ugh.. what was t-that?" Jellal thought as he didnt even know how he got owned as he tried to get back up

Erza wide eyed that she didnt even saw Natsu move as all her eyes could catch was the ground breaking and a blur suddenly going in it crushing the ground

As Natsu stood feeling like a boss now that he owned Jellal twice in one place at different times like a badass

Seeing a bright light coming towards from the hole, sighing Natsu took two steps back as his hair went flying as the bright light came up and destroyed the the roof on top of them

"You may have gotten a lucky shot before but they only happen once." Said Jellal pissed at his humiliation and arrogant again as he stood on the roof

Sighing at his persistance "tch..typical villains.." thought Natsu like a boss

As Jellal **Meteor! **with bright yellow light surrounded him again as flew towards Natsu.

"This seems rather familiar...*Tink! Idea flash Bulb appear!*" said Natsu lowly before taking out a red cloth out of no where as he put it shaking the cloth towards Jellal as he came in before he pulled up the red cloth as Jellal went through it.

"Wow chill out Bowser-san" said Natsu with a playful grin.

Feeling angry that Natsu was playing around and the fact he called him an angry bull pissed him off even more, as he tried to calm down but failing miserably** Dark Vanish!**

"Dark vanish? What is this star wars?" thought Natsu before he was grabbed by an invisible force before he disappeared.

"Natsuuuuu!" Erza shouted in despair as her heart clenched.

"Hahaha no one can stand against me now!" Jellal said arrogantly.

"noo...no.. It cant be! Jellal you bastard!" angrily Erza said as she rushed at Jellal intending to kick his ass.

As he dodges blocking all of Erza's strikes as Erza stopped to recover her strength.

Jellal tells Erza "we have about seven minutes and i hope to have fun together Erza"

Erza replies to "i fear nothing, even if Etherion is fired, i will be satisfied as long as i can bring you down with me, i will make you pay for what did you do to Natsu!."

Jellal attacks Erza with Darkness Magic. She dodges all them and cuts them up. Jellal then attacks her again, making her crash out the side of the tower.

She manages to get back up by jumping on the crumbling rocks. As she swings her sword, she asks "why are you damaging you tower so carelessly."

Jellal sweatdrops at her as Natsu destroyed most of it but answers anyway "I dont seem to care thats why.."

"but i do! Sho and everyone have spent eight years making it!" said Erza angry at his answer.

Jellal doesnt seem to give a fuck as he uses his Darkness Magic again, hitting Erza. She manages to break out of it, slicing Jellal in the process, who is surprised

asking if she is the same Erza he knew in the past.

Erza asks Jellal "what are you after?" as she tells him that she has searched for the R-system and it has never been completed

"there is something still missing...and thats you Erza!" Jellal repeats himself that she is the sacrifice

however Erza tells him that it is not what she meant and what the R-system needs is Magic. In order to activate a strong Magic weapon like that, he needs an amount of 2.7 Billion Ideas.

Jellal reminds her that it is now three minutes until the Etherion is to be fired. She gets angry and she asks him if his dream is over and if he wants to die now.

He tries to make her give up by saying that his body was being possessed by Zeref and how he is nothing more than a doll doing his bidding. He claims it was all over before it had even begun and that nobody can save him.

*Scene Chage*

"wtf where am i?" asked Natsu as he was in a dark place like Tsukiyomi.

"tch.. This looks like an annoying glitch from cod..haha yeeah.. Wait im talking to myself..tch." said Natsu annoyed

As he tried to Kamui towards the tower warping himself as he suddenly swirls to a dark place."wtf? I was sure i warped to the tower...oh for fuck sake.." annoyed as he was back in the same place.

"oh wait i Know! *Tink! Idea flash blulb appear!*"

As he releases his magical power like Gotenks when he is stuck with Buu in the hyperbolic time ch- nevermind he just trys to disrupt space with his power.

"come on almost there!" said Natsu as he focused some more making his power soar to insane levels as he sees a black hole type forming in front of him shaking the whole place as it starts crumbling.

As he releases more, the portal becomes bigger and bigger "yes!" with that he jumps in it after that stepping on what he thought would be a ground but.

As Natsu walked before he couldnt feel his step looking down he saw he was REALLY high like way up!

"Shit." with that he stood on the air like Coyote from road runner.

before falling down as he goes down "hm i knew situations like this would come after that 'encounter' good thing i know Kamui..damn i love it." said Natsu breifly remembering his time when Shinigami made him fall of by cutting the rocks.

As he warped himself disappearing as he almost hit the ground leaving dust flying as he vanished inches away from the ground.

"finally! Im gonna make that bastard pay!" as Natsu gets to the tower as he sees the tower crystalized? "wtf? Oh right Etherion..So it that was the magic power he needed..hmm clever ass face ill give him that.. But hes still a noob."

And he wraps towards the other side where the guys were as he warps he sees Simon laying near Erza bleeding out as he breaths his last breath

"Shit!" thought Natsu in remorse as he couldn't save Kagura's brother with that he runs towards Erza as she was seen crying her eyes out while holding a bleeding Simon as Jellal looks at Natsu.

"W-Wha? How are you still alive!?" asked Jellal Shocked.

Erza sees whats going on as she sees where Jellal was looking at "Natsuu!" said as she hugs his life out of him.

as Erza reluctantly lets go Natsu as she tells him how Simon sacrificed himself for her.

Getting pissed he just tells her to rest but she insists she let her help him even though she could barely move.

Touched Natsu just smiles before "Sorry Erza" before he knock her out with a wave of Haki as she was already weak from fighting she was rendered unconscious instantly.

"now then lets begin!" said Natsu as he goes straight Rinnegan at Jellal with Fury-fied eyes.

With that he **Bansho Tenin! **Jellal was puuled towards Natsu as Natsu said **Blaze Release Blaze Annihilation **as black flames were spewed from his mouth going towards Jellal.

as Jellal was being pulled and seeing the black flames coming to him he was burned Badly! As he was hit by it

Before he was consumed as he took out the flames he saw a burned body of Jellal before it crumbled as Natsu sensed Jellal behind him

As he saw him Jellal was burned up as his bleeding and his clothes were tattered as his face was bleeding from the side while his forehead had few burned Marks.

**Heavenly Beams! **Jellal shouts as several beams are sent towards Natsu not reacting in time gets hit as a explosion occurs creating several craters before the smoke clears away.

Jellal smirks thinking he now have gotten Natsu but for reassurance he prepared another attach **Heavenly Arrows! **As several arrows of light went towards where the smoke was clearing out as it hit with tiny explosion's occuring as all of them hit in one big explosion

As the smoke clears away he sees a Natsu bleeding from his head and some injuries as he was covered in an armoured aura like warrior Susano.

"tch.. This is getting annoying" said Natsu as he readied his attack as a jar forms in the susano's right hand and from it black flames spewing out it Amaterasu, creating a long Amaterasu sword.

As Jellal now seeing this display knew he couldn't win but being too arrogant he reminded himself that he could win because he had Zeref's magic with him.

**Grand Chariot! **As seven magic seals were summoned in front of them and connect, creating a constellation of sorts as each magic seals releases light blasts sending them towards Natsu.

Natsu seeing several beams and by several i mean several as there were countless like millions of them.

As he summoned his gunbai he releases magic in it erecting a circular barrier in front of him as the Susano protected him creating double epicness

As the blasts came to him creating several explosions on impact as that kept going om for about an hour literally like i told you countless of them.. I wasnt kidding.

As the blast died down Natsu came out unscathed shocking Jellal to the core as Natsu "you done? Guess its my turn then" as the Susano brought his Amaterasu-fied sword towards Jellal

Jellal seeing the sword descend on him said one thing "Shit." as with that the sword hit him creating an explosion not large as before but still large as Natsu didnt wanna go all out as Erza would be injured too.

After it died down Jellal was seen still seen moving but laying on the cold hard sand as he couldn't move Natsu still pissed at him killing Simon and hurting Erza sama

He went towards him looking in the eyes as he says "Oh noo... your not getting of that easy JellyFucker-san, **Tsukiyomi!" **with that a dark place formed around them as Jellal was tied to a chair still barely now healed in the Tsukiyomi dimension.

"now then lets start shall we?" said Natsu with a bloodthirsty or more specifically badass grin.

With that the torture began as Jellal was getting knifed up as several zombies came up to him eating his flesh making him shout in pain..as he was healed again.

As Natsu went away left saying "only 71 hours 59 minutes and 60 seconds left enjoy.."

* * *

As Natsu saw the unconscious Erza he walked towards her picking her up bridal style as he looks towards the tower going haywire as it may explode any second now fearing for everyone as they would be caught in the blast too

because of Jellal and his fight not having enough strength for Kamui..I mean come on he has been fighting non stop since Galuna island barely having a day's rest

As the fatigue finally hit him as he felt something foreign to him 'Weakness' as he falls to his knees now panting in exaustion "come on! Not now move body Move!" said Natsu as he got up once more knees trembling as he walked

As Erza woke up she saw Natsu's face as she now felt that he was carrying her bridal style blushing as she let him too tired to do anything.

But as Natsu fell once more as his knees gave up Erza seeing this surprised that even Natsu Uchiha can fall now worried that he may have been hurt as with all her might she got up from his arms "Erza?" Natsu said thinking what she was doing

As she took his arm puting it on her other shoulder as she made him lean on her as she walked trying to find an exit.

As she she realizes that the tower has a strong Magic Power. It isn't stable and it won't be stable for long and will create a massive explosion which will kill even the people outside.

At the same time with Gray and everyone.

Lucy, Gray and others notice that the tower isn't exploding but is pouring Magic Power straight into to the sky

Back to Erza.

She says she is not going to give up and it's now her turn to protect Natsu. Soon, she realizes that she needs to be sacrificed in order to control the tower to prevent it from exploding.

She puts her arm in the liquefied Lacrima which still works, Natsu finally having enough strength to look up he sees Erza's half body into the Lacrima "Erza! What are you doing!?" he asks panicked as he tried to stop her but fails to get up.

"this is the only way Natsu..im sorry" as she says smiling while crying.. Wierd combination bitter sweet huh?..

"No stop! if you do this your gonna die!" said Natsu as he cursed himself crawling to Erza like a black ops zombie.

Erza"im sorry Natsu but i cannot live in a world without Fairy tail.. Thats how much you all mean to me, especially you Natsu after you saved me from here.. I-i guess i started having feelings for you, after you came back i was happy, but often got jealous when you were with someone else..like Mira.. I guess im trying to say is that I Love you Natsu" said Erza as she smiled knowing she did what she always wanted... confess to Natsu

With that she goes inside the lacrima offering her body to the R-system as Natsu shocked at her confession "Erzaaaa!" as he shouted in despair, with that the tower explodes.

* * *

Erza remembers back to when Makarov was taking her to Porlyusica in order to fix her damaged eye. When Porlyusica asked Makarov where she was from, Makarov told her that Erza knew Rob.

Porlyusica asked where Rob was now but Makarov tells her that he had died. Back at Porlyusica's House, she took the bandages off Erza and sees her eyes fixed and so she tells her to leave immediately

Erza sheds tears about her eye, however, Porlyusica notices Erza crying out of only one eye, after which she tries to look to see if she made any mistakes. However, Erza replies her by saying it was okay and that she had already shed half tears anyway.

But suddenly Erza, finally wakes up in a white dress. Wondering where she is, she sees a scene of her funeral. Every member of Fairy Tail was presently attending it. Makarov is delivering a speech on her behavior, saying that she was like a daughter to him.

During the funeral, the council members appear and award Erza a place as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints but no one seems to care, they are only crying. As the funeral is over

she sees Natsu devoid of any emotion standing there in the rain looking at her grave.

"Im sorry Erza.. I couldn't protect you either.. First Lisanna.. Now you.." as Natsu says feeling tears on his sharingan eyes as he laughs in agony.

"What was the point of this power when i cant protect anyone!?" said Natsu still laughing at fate's cruel sense of humor as he drops to his knees.

Seeing Gray's, Lucy's and Happy's sadness over her loss and mostly Natsu hating himself cause he couldn't protect her and crying for her as he never cried before, affects Erza and makes her cry.

saying she didn't sacrifice her life to give them a sad future and that this is not the future that she wanted to see. She closes her eyes as she slowly fades away from the vision to reality.

Suddenly Erza wakes up and doesnt know where she as she sees Natsu carrying her as she realizes Natsu somehow did not only find her but managed to take her out of the vortex alive.

as Natsu layed her down "Erza! Wtf did you think you were doing!?" asked Natsu angrily and annoyed.

Wincing at his tone feeling sad hes like this because of her but knowing she deserved it she just said "im sorry Natsu.." honestly.

softening his eyes he calms down as he suddenly hugs Erza surprising her as she hugs him back like a boss.

"Never do that again..ever." said Natsu

touched by his words "ok Natsu.. Thank you." as she hugged Natsu tighter.

As they let go "and by the way..i love you too." said Natsu with his signature grin back

Erza on the verge of tears "Natsu.." with that she leans forward as fast as a cheetah as she implants her lips on Natsu making out like there's no tomorrow and for the first time in eight years tears fall from both of her eyes

As the make out session was heating up too much Natsu suddenly pulls away earning a disappointed groan from her "by the way... You know Ultear? The council women?" asked Natsu

"yes?" said Erza looking at him

"well..she is my...Giiirll..friieeennd too..and she is willing too shaaarrr..ee..so what im asking is if your ok with it?" said Natsu wierdly as he was nervous.

With that Erza just leaned forward again kissing Natsu as she pulled out a minute later "does this answer your question?" with that another make out session ensues before.

Gray and Lucy and the co looking at them blushing like theres no tomorrow suddenly pulling out as they both stand up but failed to do so as they were too tired.

"err..Yo!" says Natsu like a boss getting into his epic mode as he was holding Erza in his arms as she blushed the color of her hair.

*Scene Change*

Back at the hotel, Natsu decided to screw everything and sleep telling everyone if they disturb him they will be spending all there life time in the Tsukiyomi, of course scared from him, they all agreed letting Natsu 'Sama' as Erza's old friends called him, sleep.

As he had been sleeping for three days straight. He wakes up feeling like a boss as his magic had been replenished as he was about to get up from the bed a hand stops him.

"Ikaruga?" said Natsu seeing the owner of the hand as she layed in bed with him.

"hello Natsu, didnt i tell you There is more where the kiss came from?" said Ikaruga as she climbed on top of him before leaning foward capturing his lips ...wow such a player... our hero is... anyway

As she undid her top showing her bra as captured his lips once more in a full make out session as they took out each others clothes as Natsu was left with his pants on while Ikaruga was in her bra and panties.

As they maked out some more as Ikaruga unzipped Natsu's pants as a long 'snake' came out as she took it in her mo- *Censored* giggity! Ha! Trolled trollololol, anyway i suck at lemons, so basically they went like jack rabbits as moans and groans could be heard if someone was close to there door.

*Scene Change*

As Wally, Millianna and Shô apologize to Erza. She tells them that since they don't have a place to go, she wants them to join Fairy Tail.

As with that they just refuse saying they wanna travel the world more and see it.

As Lucy is in her room writing what Erza told her.

She says to herself that she kind of felt sorry for Jellal since he was one of Zeref's victims.

As Erza enters the room

"Lucy where is Shô and the others?" asked Erza

"hmm i dont know" said Lucy honestly

"well then.. Tell Natsu and Gray to prepare some fireworks" said Erza smirking..not knowing Natsu was still going at it with Ikaruga like a boss.

Confused Lucy just follows her orders as she she goes to Gray telling him as he grins.

As she goes to Natsu's room she opens it and sees he is asleep with another girl? Naked!?

Blushing like hell as she has a sense of Deja vu remembering again when she saw Erza moan and now this "why do i always walk into situations like this!?" as she thought frustrated but still blushing.

Deciding to tell him later she goes to the door opening it slowly and going out closing it very carefully as to not wake them up as she leaves.

But Natsu with his hightened hearing still hears the door creak as he jolts up rubbing his eyes.

Feeling something on his "Snake" he sees Ikaruga sleeping while her hand was on his 'snake'

As he got up and got dressed as he saw Ikaruga wake up "Hey Natsu~" said her as stood up the covers dropping as we see her bare 'parts'.

"Yo!" said Natsu as he leaned forward like a boss making out with her before he told her to get dressed before someone comes.

As they got dressed Ikaruga told Natsu she left Trinity Raven so she could be with him longer asking if she could join Fairy tail

Natsu of course said "Of course! Master would be happy to have you... I know i would" with his signature grin back

As Ikaruga blushed touched by his kindness as she said "Thank you..you wanna go another round?" wanting to show her 'gratitude'

but Natsu politely said no earning a pout from Ikaruga as she folded her arms in playful manner like a boss.

As they went out they saw the trio talking to each other while Erza was just chilling calmly drinking her tea so it was kind of a one sided conversation as Gray and Lucy talked.

as Natsu came in with a girl they have never seen before as only Erza and Sho seen her.

"Yo Natsu!..who is she?" said Gray looking at Ikaruga.

Erza at the name of Natsu suddenly turned around seeing Natsu with Ikaruga?

Annoyed.."Natsu whats is she doing here?" Erza said as she narrowed her eys at her dangerously.

Seeing Natsu narrowing her eyes Natsu of course sprang into action as he said "well she left Trinity Raven and had a new start..oh and she is joining Fairy tail.."

"WHAT!?" shouted Erza.

"chill babe breath in and out" said Natsu trying to calm her of course it affected because...Natsu..is well..Natsu

"tch..fine but that doesnt mean i have to like her." Erza said as she went back to drinking her tea annoyed.

"muhahahah! No one can stand before my awesomenes" thought Natsu as he closed his eyes facing down as his right hand was up clearly showing a victory sign like a boss.

"Natsuuu~" came up Happy as he flew around Natsu.

"Yo Happy! Where have you been?" said Natsu

"aye Natsu ive been eating fish like a boss!" said a very happy little Happy cause he was happy because his name was Happy.

"haha typical Happy anyway Ikaruga is joining the guild!" said Natsu grinning.

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright! Getting all the girls!" said Happy oblivious to Natsu's poker and Erza's glare.

After their vacation, Team Natsu returns and finds that the guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design, including an open-air café, a souvenir shop, a pool, an amusement center,

and everybody is now allowed to access the second floor. While the rest of the team is amazed with the new guild,

With Natsu saying that the guild doesn't feel the same. As The Guild Master Makarov then introduces the guild with a new member, Ikaruga

The team warmly welcomes Ikaruga but Erza being the only one who still didn't like her clinging towards 'her' Natsu.

Makarov is satisfied with the team's reaction as they all party like a boss at their new member and the return of team Natsu.

As Ikaruga is leaning towards Natsu but Erza seeing this rushed towards Ikaruga as she confronted her causing the two to fight and begin an all-out guild war, which is only stopped when Makarov

knowing that the reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine will be visiting the guild the day after, uses his **Titan** Magic to scare his 'children'

The next day, Lucy prepares herself accurately to be ready for the interview.

As promised, a reporter named Jason arrives to interview the guild members and Lucy tries her best to appeal to him.

Seeing that Jason is interviewing all the other guild members and ignoring her, Lucy tries to get his attention by changing into a bunny girl costume, planning to dance on the stage.

However, her plan is interrupted by Gajeel, wanting to be closer to his new guild mates

As he wanted to sing a song of his own composition called "Best Friend". However, he sings so poorly that the members start throwing tomatoes at him.

The events are recorded by an overjoyed Jason, whose article causes Fairy Tail's reputation to get even worse.

As with that Natsu poker facing the whole guild as this was going on wondering wtf and if the guild was even sober, sighing he just goes back to chilling as he sees Ikaruga and Erza still fighting

*Scene Change*

A man with a long beard covered in a torn hooded cape is shown getting hold of one of the magazine's copies, "Lucy..." and sheds tears while looking at Lucy's picture

Days after the article about Fairy Tail has been published, Laxus Dreyar in another town spots a group of noobs laughing at the article about Fairy Tail.

After walking towards them, as they see Laxus the group is intimidated and runs off. Laxus then sees Zatô, a member of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy.

Zatô begins to belittle Laxus, who gets irritated and knocks him unconscious with one powerful attack like a boss.

after defeating Zatô Laxus expresses his anger and rage, blaming Makarov for Fairy Tail's bad reputation.

As with that he prepares to go to the guild murder in his eyes.

* * *

**Yo! Chapter twelve is finally done! Anyway it was pretty long gotta admit that..i meant the chapter if any dirty minds are reading this.**

**Anyway cya in the next chapter of Dragon ba- i mean Fairy tail... But comsidering how epic Natsu is we might as well call it Dragon fairys...anyway Smoky out "swishes away" if that even is a word.**


	13. Hashtag Owning Laxus Like a boss!

**Well im to lazy to say anything soo here is Chapter Thirteen Owning Like Wolverine!...**

**Itll rhyme depending on your accent anyway..**

**Giggity gigity gigggity!**

* * *

In Lucy's apartment, she enter's her room while as she sees Natsu and Happy are sleeping on the bed sighting she decides to screw and goes in with to tired to and excited to wake them up.

As she is informed of the "Miss Fairy Tail" Contest, a female beauty contest which will grant the winner 500.000 Jewels.

Elsewhere, the Dark Guild Ghoul Spirit is annihilated by three Fairy Tail Mages,Freed Justine, Bickslow and Evergreen

revealed to be the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus's personal body guards, which readies to return to Magnolia for an unspecified plan machinated by their leader Laxus

who's seen waiting for them in town, claiming that Makarov's reign as guild master is over.

In the meantime, Makarov himself is making preparations for the Fantasia parade alongside Mirajane. When she comments that it would be good for Laxus to join in, since she has been told by Levy that he's in town

Makarov remembers when Laxus was younger, a kind boy who was proud of his grandfather and wanted to join Fairy Tail, and wonders what changed him and made him into his current self.

The Festival finally begins, and the first event is the Miss Fairy Tail contest, with Lucy hurrying towards it and Juvia being revealed as a participant too.

As Ikaruga came in a Natsu's long sleeve shirt? while wearing panties only saying how this was how she looked when she had her 'fun' with Natsu and only he will have the privelage of having this body

much to the dismay of Erza and Mirajane as Erza's teeth clenched while Mirajane's just smiled a creepy smile like Unohana and the The guys as they said 'lucky bastard' and 'cruel Natsu'

Cana Alberona appears second and uses her card magic to infatuate the crowd.

Juvia then uses her water magic to charm the crowd.

Mirajane then ruins the mood by doing a few weird transformations but when Erza uses her re-quip magic, the crowd gets back in the mood.

Levy then appeals to the crowd and then Bisca Mulan as well. Then, when Lucy finally begins her act

Evergreen suddenly appears claiming to be the rightful winner, and turns Lucy to stone through the use of her **Stone Eyes** revealing to have done the same to all the other contestants, much to everyone's dismay.

Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe appear as well before the shocked eyes of the other guild members.

Laxus states that they'll be playing a game to decide the strongest in Fairy Tail is, and that the petrified girls will be kept as hostages, to prevent their guildmates from breaking the rules of the game.

"now then lets begin but of course one more thing! My fellow fairy tail mages..you will have to defeat Laxus and us in three hours, or the 'stoned' girls will meet there 'demise', the battle field shall be the entire town of Magnolia! Lets begin!" Evergreen said smirking like an evil bitch...i mean witch..yes witch..

As they were about to disappear Laxus notices there's two people or one guy and one cat missing..

"Where is Natsu and that insolent blue cat?" said Laxus arrogantly..

"oh yeah.. I thought someone was missing hmm" said Bixlow while sticking his tongue out like Orochimaru but not as freaky.

Laxus knowing Natsu's power smirked in anticipation at the thought of battling him "haha this may become intresting..lets go!" as with that they disappeared while Makarov cursed that Natsu wasn't here at the wrong time.

As the guild start leaving the place, rushing around to search for them in town. Makarov tries to leave as well

but finds that he is incapable of doing so, with the area having been previously surrounded by one of Freed's enchantments, preventing stone statues those older than 80 years from leaving the enchantment.

Makarov is then forced to remain behind while his "children" search for the opponents. The Master asks Reedus Jonah, who remained behind since he was afraid of Laxus, to find Porlyusica in the East Forest, since she may have a cure to release the girls from petrification.

Meanwhile.. Right by the East forest where Porlyusica home was there, was a river and by the river there was a pink haired badass and a struggling blue cat with a fishing rod anyway.

"Yo Happy did you get the fish?" asked Natsu like a boss.

"Natsuuuu Help me! I cant get this fish by self! Aye!" said Happy struggling to hold the fishing rod as he was getting dragged in the water inches away.

"haha alright" as with that Natsu grabbed Happy as they pulled the fish as it Landed on the ground showing the biggest fish theyve ever seen while Happy had stars in his eyes while drooling.

Aye Sir! lets eat!" and with that they cooked the fish like a boss as they started eating.

"oi..Natsu..we are late for the miss fairy tail contest ya know?" said Happy while eating his fish happily.

Natsu Just said "hm? Oh right the contest!...screw it im to hungry! Lets eat first then we'll go there."

"AYE SIR!" said Happy as he eat his fish..happily..

After eating the fish like a boss they went back into Magnolia town.

As they were about to leave they met the face of a witch with pink hair.

"What are you doing here Ningen..and Neko?" Said Polyusica fiercly.

Natsu poker faced as they had been caught "well...we were.." as he wanted to say before "Aye Sir!" said Happy shouting nervously.

"Happy...wtf... Let me finish first then say that, you said it too early.." said Natsu as he saw Happy flying around nervously.

"anyway.. We were...chilling." said Natsu as he didnt want her too know they were catching fish in 'her' forest as she wouldve transformed into a bird and starred in Angry birds.

"...well?" said Natsu looking at Happy.."hm? Oh yeah, AYE SIR!" said Happy with all his might.

But before Porlyusica could say something Reedus came running like his life was on the line.

"Yo! What happened Reedus?" "Aye Sir!" asked Natsu at seeing his state

"and Happy you can stop that now." said Natsu "Aye Sir!" said Happy honestly not knowing he just said it again.

As Natsu just poker faced Happy he turned back to Reedus as he explained about Laxus and the girls were petrified by Evergreen.

Natsu of course getting annoyed by this as he was like wtf.. Why does this keep happening to him as he only had a week's rest before this happened and that three days rest doesn't count as Ikaruga had 'drained' his energy..again.. As they had been going at it like jack rabbits for 24 hours.

Anyway sighing he just observed as Reedus asked about a cure for the petrification

As she was about to answer a green haired gay looking guy came in..no offence too him anyway.

"Reedus..so i see you escaped too here somehow.." as Freed observed him not seeing Natsu and Happy.

"Yo! Freed what up?..wait no i forgot we were having a war.. Never mind.." said Natsu as he just rememberd that he was a member of Thunder God Tribe.

Freed sweatdropping freezes as he sees Natsu "N-Natsu-san?" as he says "what are you doing here?"

"well..i was just..chilling.." said Natsu at seeing Porlyusica's glare.

"anyway.." as Natsu closes his saying "i heard you guys turned the girls into stone" with that he opened his eyes showing his Sharingan sending an epic shockwave as the ground cracks up a bit.

Freed narrowing his eyes as he **Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu! **As with that runes were implanted on Natsu...**  
**

...

...

..."hm? Is something supposed to happen? Or what?" asked Natsu confused at his spell..

Freed surprised nothing happened as he went "H-How? i-imposible!" as he was shocked to the core explaining that it was a fear spell where the target goes haywire from his fear.

Hearing that Natsu just laughed "HAHA! Fear? me? ..I dont think i have that emotion...Like a boss..Yesh Baby!" said Natsu with a victory sign.

Freed getting over his surprise he tries another spell which Natsu lets him..as he wanted to show his..Swag.. Anyway..**Yami no Ekurityūru:Metsu! **With that he rushed towards Natsu taking out his sword as he intended to slash as his sword was charging up with a purple like energy.

"pfft..they underestimate me WAY too much..i mean seriously." thought Natsu as he saw him inches away from him.

Before he stopped the sword...with one..finger? Wow epic. "W-What!?" thought Freed shocked to the core.

As with that a shockwave was burst out behind Natsu cutting half the trees and almost destroying the lake as the impact of the block went down.

as Freed shocked still couldn't do anything as he fell to his knees as his sword fell finally giving up as he saw his stongest attacks swatted and blocked like nothing..

"you giving up already?...well its kinda understandable..i mean im so epic and badass." said Natsu as he posed Like a boss.

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright..the badass!" said Happy as he flew around.

"if Natsu is gonna fight with the rest of the guild..then we have no Chance!.." thought Freed now panicked at seeing Natsu's power first hand, you see not many people knows Natsu is a wizard saint class mage as they just see him as only some S class underestimating him.

"well.. Im letting you go..but know this, you guys will never win" said Natsu having a completely 360 degree mood swing as he turned emotionless.

"H-Hai" said Freed as his regret starts to arise for injuring his guild mates.

As Natsu and everyone leave Porlysuica telling Freed to get out of here too..which he did as he went back to Magnolia before a thought projection of Laxus came up.

Laxus seeing him shocked "Freed? What happened dont tell me you lost already..the game has just began.."

"Laxus-sama.. It was Natsu-san.." that was all Freed said as Laxus got it.

Laxus shocked that Natsu was in game now grinning as he just said ok and to continue to Other guild members as he will take care of Natsu..

With that his projection disappeared as Freed knowing how much he didnt wanna do it couldn't disobey him sighing he disappeared and scattered in runes.

* * *

As Natsu warped in front of the guild he saw Master trying to break free from Freed's runes but failing miserably.

At the sight of Natsu and Happy "Natsu! Happy!" shouted Master as he thought Natsu could do something about this.

"Yo! Master is see your still stuck..Hahaahah!" Natsu said as he found this situation amusing.

Makarov's eye twitching as he almost wanted to **Titan Fist** Natsu but restrained himself as this sitiation was dire.

"Natsu..i presume you have heard about the situation?" asked Makarov.

"Yup! And i just came back and Owned Freed on the way...and ..im forgetting something hmm...oh yeah!...there is no cure for the petrification im afraid.." said Natsu calmly.

"WHAT!? AND WHY ARE YOU SO CALM BRAT!?" panicked Makarov.

"oh thats because i can just unpetrify them easily..but it takes to long like an hour or something, but since im too Lazy i guess ill start with Erza first since she's the strongest...dont tell Ikaruga i said that or you will be spending a life time in my **Tsukiyomi." **said Natsu eyes narrowing for added effect at the end.

"Well then do it!" said Makarov now hopeful

But before Natsu could go towards Erza, Laxus, through the use of a **Thought Projection**, appears before them..

"Yo! Laxus." said Natsu like a boss.

Laxus looking at him smirked "Hm Natsu.. So Freed was right your gonna be fighting too it seems."

"Yup!" said Natsu as he grinned.

Laxus just laughs "Haha..this is great! Now ill finally show all of you that i am the only one fit to be the Master i will restore Fairy tail's reputation everyone will fear us!"

"wtf? Haha Herp-a-derp." said Natsu looking at Laxus like he was crazy.

As Laxus disappears like a noob still laughing manically..

With that Natsu activates his Rinnegan and goes towards Erza as he begins to start the procedure.

*Scene change*

Gray is shown fighting Bickslow in a shop, with neither of them managing to gain the upper hand on the other.

Having revealed that, through his **Seith Magic Human Possession**, he can freely change the "containers" for the souls he employs in battle

Bickslow runs away, forcing Gray to chase after him, Bickslow manages to draw Gray in an alleyway, where one of Freed's barriers is revealed

preventing those inside it from using their Magic. Gray, unable to use **Ice-Make**, suffers heavy damage from the blasts Bickslow's dolls fire to him from the outside

And, despite managing to land a punch on Bickslow, he's defeated, much to the dismay of Makarov, Natsu and Happy and to the joy of Laxus.

Gajeel suddenly shows up and readies to go after Laxus, but, much to his and everyone's dismay, finds himself incapable of passing through Freed's barrier too.

As Natsu Laughs at him, pissing Gajeel even more as he tries to break the 'Shitty invisible wall'

Elsewhere, Evergreen is shown having defeated a large amount of Fairy Tail defeats Nab Lasaro and Laki Olietta, claiming that she doesn't have weaklings for comrades...

Elsewhere..again..

Freed appears before an injured Alzack. The latter, angered, uses **Guns Magic: Tornado Shot** against Freed, but the opponent easily cuts through it with his sword

and then defeats him due to the conditions of one of his barriers, this being to deprive those who use Magic inside it of oxygen.

As his 'children' were going down one by one and seeing Natsu still doing the procedure to unpetrify Erza, Makarov surrenders to Laxus, asking him to stop the whole thing.

Laxus, however, says that, in order to end the battle, Makarov has to resign his position of Guild Master in his favor, stating that he has just an hour and a half left to do so, before the petrified girls crumble to dust.

Not knowing Natsu has a counter measure for that, Laxus states all Makarov has to do is to give the announce to the loudspeaker as Makarov contemplates on what to do

As with that his **Thought Projection **disappears.

As Natsu is almost done with the procedure, cracks start to appear from Erza "hm?...i figured she wouldn't take long considering how her second eye probably resisted Evergreen **Stone Eyes** but this was kinda fast.."

With that the petrify magic was finally lifted as it crumbled showing her normal body.

Blinking Erza looks and blushes as Natsu was very close to her "N-Natsu? What happened?" as she asked as they all told her everything where as she got pissed at Laxus saying how she will defeat him.

"ah-uh dont worry Erza i will take care of Laxus.. You need to help the other guild members." said Natsu while smiling like a boss.

"Hai" said Erza as suddenly Natsu implanted his lips on her surprising her before she moaned into the kiss...

Still making out...

Still..

...

...

Makarov finally having enough "Brats! This is no time for that!" as he shouted

Blushing they both pulled out as "Wow that was amazing ❤㈏6" thought Erza in ecstasy as she pulled herself together.

as Erza left Natsu just said "Hey master...there are too many girls i cant unpetrify them all by the time im done with the third one which is Cana all of them would be crumbled to dust.."

Master now calmed down as he thought of what he should do..finally making up his mind.

"Natsu..i want you to beat Laxus! Thats an order you better not lose!" said Makarov as he knew Natsu would be able to and the girls will be freed to.

Natsu just smiled as he went into badass mode "Sure master..do you want fries with that too?" said Natsu..typical him

Makarov raised his eyebrow thinking what happened to Natsu..deciding to take the risk "yeah sure as long as you bring ketchup." said Makarov.

Natsu ready to burst out laughing he just said "i was just kidding ya old coot hahahaha!"

"BRAAAT!" as Makarov finally having enough tried crushing him with his Giant fist before Natsu was warped away..

* * *

Soon after Mystogan appears too in the battlefield as he walks towards where Laxus is like a boss.

With the appearance of Erza and Mystogan, Laxus comments that makes the three top Mages of Fairy Tail.

As Erza is confronted by Evergreen, who express wonder at her having gotten free, and states that her calling herself "Titania" greatly irritates her, the "true" queen of the fairies.

As she greatly pisses Erza off even more "you dont even deserve someone as powerful as Natsu-sama㈏1, as he could only be satisfied with a girl like me not someone as pathetic as you " Evergreen spouts.

Finally losing it Erza launches herself at Evergreen as the two start fighting, with Evergreen bombarding Erza with her **Fairy Magic** and Erza dodging and counter-attacking with her swords.

Evergreen believes herself to have gained the upper hand due to the immense amount of needles produced by her **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun**

but Erza starts wielding a pair of swords, in addition to the two she's already using, with her toes, managing to pin her opponent to a wall. When Evergreen states that, through her **Stone Eyes**

she could potentially destroy the petrified girls remotely, and demands that Erza prostrate naked before her, Titania instead requips her **Heaven's Wheel Armor **and a vast amount of her weapons

claiming that, if her friends are to be killed, at least she'll avenge them by making Evergreen suffer to the death. This reveals Evergreen's bluff, and the girls are turned back to normal, with Laxus enraged.

Laxus angrily wonders why Evergreen lost, and Freed "Laxus either me or Bixlow should have confronted Erza but with the hostages freed..the game is over" having said suddenly a lightining ball hits him as he dodges it looking shocked at Laxus.

"its not over! Dont chicken out yet or else you will have no place in my guild for such weaklings." with that said Laxus curses Erza as he goes back to what he was doing at first..stuff or i dont know but something probably anyway.

*Scene Change*

Back at Fairy Tail...

the depetrified girls are seen talking with the others in an atmosphere which gets more and more relaxed.

However, such relax is broken by the former communication from Laxus, through the use of Freed's enchantments

that...to keep the game from ending, he has activated the **Thunder Palace**, which will activate in an hour and ten minutes.

This greatly shocks Makarov, who falls ill, and is tended to by his "children". However, Mirajane calls them out and shows what the **Thunder Palace** is

an enormous amount of thunder-filled Lacrima orbs, capable of creating a lighting storm strong enough to destroy the whole town of Magnolia.

Bisca Mulan Requips a sniper rifle and takes down one orb, but is then electrocuted and knocked unconscious through the **Organic Link Magic** cast on the orbs

which makes everyone who attacks them feel the blow as well. An enraged Gajeel cries for Laxus to stop and tries to get out of Freed's barrier, while Laxus says that's a battle, and won't be over until one side is obliterated.

Levy suddenly appears, saying that, due to Freed's Magic being written, she might be able to find a way to nullify the barrier, allowing Gajeel to go after Laxus.

*Scene Change*

Natsu is shown walking towards where Laxus was as he thought 'Kamui would be too easy'

while Gajeel instead is seen communicating through a **Shikigami** with an unspecified "Master", stating that, once he's done with Laxus, he'll also have to take care of Natsu and the whole of Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, Elfman and Mirajane reach the place where Cana is fighting Freed, and witness the former's defeat at Freed's hands.

As Elfman readies to fight, Freed claims that, having already lost to Evergreen, he has no right to continue the game, before starting to torture him with his **Dark Écriture**, with Mirajane crying and begging him to stop.

As Freed readies to finish Elfman off with **Dark Écriture: Death**, saying how no one can withstand this attack the only human who could is probably Natsu-san because of his Sharingan and none.

Mirajane remembers Lisanna's death, and, not willing to let another beloved sibling of hers die, manages to use her **Take Over**, **Satan Soul**. She then attacks Freed, and readies to engage him in an aerial battle.

He uses **Dark Écriture: Wings** to enable him flight and evade Mirajane's claws. She turns her head, looks at him angrily and speedily charges at him once more, this time managing to claw him twice. Mirajane vows that she will eliminate Freed.

She casts **Darkness Stream** and sends tendrils of Darkness Magic his way. Freed attempts to evade a couple, but still gets hit by Mirajane herself.

She kicks him in the gut and then claws him relentlessly. Freed flies away and Mirajane gives chase behind him. Freed decides that he has no choice and that only a Demon can master a demon.

He casts **Dark Écriture: Darkness** on himself so he may become a demon. Their fists meet, the Magic Energy released destroying the ground around them, and they proceed with hand-to-hand combat.

It is Mirajane who has the upper hand for a while. Their darkness-charged fists and feet clash for a short amount of time until Freed is overpowered and they crash into a cave. In the cave, Mirajane attacks him with **Evil Spark**.

The electrocuted Freed is overwhelmed by Mirajane's power but vows that he cannot lose. He uses **Darkness Breath**, a tornado of dark energy, against Mirajane.

They are later both out in the sky again. Freed follows up with **Darkness Flare Bomb** that sends Mirajane flying into the river.

Much to Freed's surprise, Mirajane gathers the water of the river around herself. Freed wonders in shock as to how much Magic Power Mirajane actually has. She casts **Evil Explosion** and throws the whole river at Freed.

Mirajane quickly follows up with more punches and kicks. She casts **Soul Extinction** on him and blows him away, sending him down to the ground.

His Darkness Spell has worn off and Freed is back to his original form. Mirajane, unmerciful, punches him and pins him to the ground. Freed thinks that he can't possibly defeat Mirajane with her powers like that and he's going to be killed.

However, just as Mirajane is about to deliver the final blow, she stops her fist from connecting with Freed's face and reverts to her original form.

She once more remembers the time Lisanna _"died"_ and how she still managed to smile. She asks him if he thinks the battle is meaningless. Freed asks her if she's pitying the defeated and yells for her to finish it.

She tells him that they're all allies, fellow members of the same guild that smile together and laugh together. Freed insists that he only has one ally: Laxus. Mirajane tells him that that's not true and that he must have realized.

She thinks that it's not a bad thing to cling to a single person but there're a number of people all around him connected to one another.

Momentarily, Freed remembers moments in the past when the Fairy Tail Mages were really friendly with him.

Mirajane takes his hand and tells him that when he reaches out, there's always someone right there.

She states that it's when people realize how lonely it is on their own that they start to become kind, which causes Freed to start crying. In his sniffing, he tells her that he didn't want to do any of that and Mirajane comforts him by saying she knows.

With a smile, she tells him that they should all enjoy the Harvest Festival next year.

*Scene Change*

With Laxus..

Suddenly Mystogan makes his appearance. Laxus is happy to see him, being willing to fight him to decide who's the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail since Natsu isnt here.

while Mystogan demands " Laxus! deactivate the Thunder Palace." as Laxus refuses.

They get into an argument on who is stronger and Laxus starts to refer to him as "Another".

Mystogan inquires of his source, and Laxus states that he may reveal it, if he is defeated. The battle officially begins and Mystogan is the one to make the first move.

Mystogan proceeds to use his **Skyscraper** spell on Laxus, who manages to soon reveal it to be an illusion and breaks it afterwards.

The two continue exchanging spells without managing to hurt one other. Suddenly, Erza appears

surprising Mystogan as Laxus takes the chance to strike him with his lightning, damaging his mask. Under it, Mystogan's face is revealed to be the same as Jellal Fernandes'.

They are both left speechless, and Mystogan apologizes to Erza saying "im sorry Erza, i didnt intend for you to know..i know who Jellal is but im not him"

As Natsu suddenly comes in seeing the 'party' he gets annoyed that it started without him "i shoudve used Kamui..shit!" thought Natsu as he poker faced the 'drama' that was happening in front of him.

As Laxus saw Natsu he smirked in anticipation "Finally! Natsu the person i was looking forward to fight muhahha!" laughing like an evil villian.

"not him too..tch typical villians never learn.." said Natsu annoyed at his laugh..Getting a sweatdrop of Mystogan and Erza

"well then i guess you better get ready for a beating dickhead...or lightning dickhead..or Yellow headed dick?...look the point is you should just get ready.." Natsu said annoyed again as he couldn't find a suitable nickname for Laxus.

"Yo Erza and Jellal part two..wait that name is boring how about MysteryMan? Yup anyway MysteryMan, Erza ill take care of this you guys should just...i dont know..chill? Look just watch my epicness or something.." said Natsu as his brain wasn't working today it seems..

Erza shocked that Natsu knew he looked like Jellal and a bit hurt he didnt tell her just listened to him deciding to watch this once in a life time moment of this epic fight.

Mystogan of course eye twitching hearing his 'new nickname' for him just decided to watch from the sidelines as he thought "lets see what you can do..Natsu-san."

With that the epic battle began as Laxus rushed towards Natsu intending to crush him with his punch but Natsu being Natsu dodged like a boss as he prepared to kick Laxus on the head before Laxus unleashed his magic just in time making Natsu fly away.

As Natsu crashed into the wall "tch.." thought Natsu as he recovered getting annoyed.

He activates his mangekyo as he looks at Laxus.

As Laxus sees Natsu activating his "red eyes" Natsu suddenly disappears leaving dust in his wake before he sensed something from the side on instinct he ducked as a Huge Amaterasu sword was sent above him destroying and burning the other side of the wall

But before he could stand up he saw Natsu come up from the ground right below him surprised he was pulled down by his legs before Natsu disappeared and reappeared above him as he had a spiralling ball with black flames coming out of it in his hand "**Blaze ****Rasengan!" **

As Natsu hit him on his Laxus's head, with that a Black flamed Dome appeared destroying the whole place as Mystogan and Erza jumped out going far away knowing there's more too come where that came from.

Mystogan shocked that Natsu was able to hit Laxus with that Epic attack like a boss.

As Erza used to this but still a bit surprised just smiled.

As the Dome disappeared they saw a huge hole formed where the place once was.

As they saw blurs and flashes above seeing Natsu and Laxus fighting in mid air?

As Natsu was somehow managing with using Kamui while Laxus was using his lightning body to move at speeds letting him glide and float but not fly.

As they foughht causing multiple dbz like shockwaves above as this went for a minute

Before they finally landed on the roof of a cathedral as they continued.

"Ahahaha Yes yes! The thrill! This battle will decide the true strongest mage of Fairy tail!" said Laxus maniacally.

"wtf? You mad bro? We all know Gildarts is the strongest mage..before me of course muhahah- wait no shit i just laughed like a typical villian..dammit." said Natsu cursing himself for that 'disgrace' towards himself..wow Lawl.

Laxus seeing this sweatdropped and poker faced him while Erza and Mystogan sweatdropped...

As with Laxus raises his hand clenching his fist in the air as he chants "_Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"_ **Rējingu Boruto! **With that a large bolt of lightning descended upon Natsu hitting him.

As a large lightning circular shockwaves were send towards the whole city and creating a crater where Natsu once was.

Erza shocked was almost to tears as she ran at the bastard before Mystogan stopped her "just watch Erza Natsu wouldn't go down that easy.." Erza now calm decides to look as knowing Natsu he wouldnt be dead..right?..Wrong! Cause he just did as Laxus took over the guild and everyone's lives were ruined THE END...na haha trolllol anyway.

As the smoke cleared away there was nothing there indicating either Natsu was fried so badly that his body was dust or he escaped.

No matter how much Laxus wanted to think the former he couldn't as he knew Natsu wasnt an ordinary S class mage.

Before he was grabbed by the shoulder and with that SWISH!

As he didnt know what happened as he was hit from all the sides breaking every bone in his body as a bloodied Laxus fell down as looked towards the figure he saw Natsu with black eyes and yellow pupils a mask over him with red flames from the sides and his hair was black and longer ssj 3 style and with a badass looking sword with him.

Shocked he stood up with all his might as it was Hurting all over as he saw those devil eyes boring into his soul as he

"NATSUUU!" as he shouted exploding in lightning as he activated his dragon slayer magic.

As he strengthed his body with his scales supporting the broken bones so he could move.

With that he looks towards Natsu as he **Rairyū no Hōkō! **With that the roar went towards Natsu as he just looked at it emotionlessly

As Natsu raised his finger **Cero **with that a dark ish beam went towards Laxus as the beams collide creating a dbz like situation as the the ground was breaking buildings and houses were blown away literally...and the whole sky darkened

but eventually Natsu's Cero won as it overpowered Laxus hitting him dead on.

As Laxus was sent flying away smashing into a wall as he went and went until he hit a cold hard stone wall breaking his back as he fell

"Ugh!" Laxus's spitted out blood as he tried to stand up but fell down, but trying to stand second time he succeeded as he spitted some more blood "Damn You Natsu!" thought Laxus pissed at his ownage.

As Natsu appeared before him in an instant "Laxus..you have no chance yield now or...you will die." said Natsu emotionlessly.

Erza shocked that Natsu would say that "he wouldn't really do it..will he?" as she thought.

While Mystogan face became serious as he saw Natsu's eyes and they weren't lying meaning he would really do it.

"Never!" said Laxus like any typical villain.

Sighing at his ignorance and persistence Natsu took out his sword as it was set ablaze in black flames before he slashed it in the air sending an invisible cut towards Laxus as he was cut before the cut suddenly spewed black flames where the blood was formed.

"this is my new badass attack ya see.. Once i send a slash and it hits the flames detect your blood and blaze upon it burning your wound..basically healing and injuring..stylish wouldn't ya say?" said Natsu like a boss.

Mystogan shocked at the unparalleled skill of Natsu as sending something of a 'wind slash' would need years of mastery as not even someone as Erza who is a master swordsman could do it.

Erza of course surprised as she thought how epic Natsu was.. As this was going on an completely other level!

Laxus barely able to talk as his blood was boiling...Literally, as he screamed in agony like a boss.

As the flames died down you could see Laxus barely concious as he fell down on the cold hard floor.

"hmm unconsciousness then when he wakes up yeilding.. I forgot that was an option too.." said Natsu as his flames turned back normal as he carried it on his shoulder like Zaraki Kenpachi

as everyone saw that the **Thunder Palace **was deactivated because Laxus wasn't there to support it with his magic as they all cheered.

* * *

*A Week Later*

Natsu is seen chilling like a boss standing against the wall with master was laying on the bed as everyone from the guild was here too some sitting and some standing as they worried about master in the nursery room.

But Natsu being Natsu.

"Ha! Master your such a noob for going ill like that Haha!" said Natsu as he found it hilarious.

Makarov just sighed knowing Natsu will never let this go now as he will keep bugging him about it.."Shut Up Brat!.. Im old now and i have to retire maybe i should give you the position hm? well then Natsu i order you to become the master of fairy tail!" said Makarov like a sly snake.

Natsu stood up pointing a finger at Makarov "i refuse your offer!"

"Baka! you cant refuse a Master's order!" said Master smirking thinking he got him now.

But Natsu being Natsu "then i order you back as the Master of Fairy tail to become Fairy tail Master again! Aha!" said Natsu like a boss.

Makarov now having nothing to say cried as he whined about never retiring while the whole guild sweatdropped at Master and Natsu.

As they smiled knowing Natsu wont change at seeing him raise his hand while closing his eyes showing a victory sign.

As Natsu saying he will go chill outside went out closing the door as he saw Laxus standing there "Yo! Laxus what up bro?" said Natsu casually.

Laxus shocked at his attitude as he thought it would be something like "wtf you doing here get out" or "fuck off!" but it seems he was wrong.

"i need to talk to him" said Laxus as he suppressed a smile.

"go right in Laxus-sama" Natsu said jokingly as he bowed and showed the way to the door even though it was right in front of them with both of his hands.

Laxus sweatdropping at Natsu's antics wondering how is he never so serious just goes in.

Laxus proceeds to meet his grandfather in the nursery room. As Makarov orders sceryone to leave as they wanted to talk alone, they hesitantly obliged as they left.

After a valuable lesson concerning what a guild is truly meant to be, and having told his grandson that all he wanted for him was to be happy

Makarov excommunicates Laxus, his tears reflecting the grief in his heart for having no other choice. Laxus leaves, thanking his grandfather for everything he has done for him.

Having bid farewell to his Thunder God Tribe and having convinced them to remain in the guild, Laxus is seen watching the Fantasia parade from a distance.

Everyone in town is shown unaffected by the battle and even oblivious of it, happily enjoying the festival. While Porlyusica leaves the town as a cheerful Happy tells Natsu that they have the east forest to themselves

With him celebrating like a boss.

Meanwhile..

Gajeel is shown talking with the unspecified "Master" from before, it is revealed to be none other than Makarov's son and Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar, Master of the Dark Guild Raven Tail.

Ivan claims that Laxus' **Dragon Slayer** powers are artificial and stem from some Lacrima he implanted Laxus himself, stating he might take it back from him to make some money.

His grandfather raises his hands up in the air with the index stretched, followed by all of Fairy Tail's members, a gesture from Laxus's own childhood, with the instance being shown, another Fantasia parade.

This symbolic gesture shows Laxus that, even after all the trouble he has caused, everyone will always be watching over him. Bursting into tears of regret, he walks away...

Later, at Fairy Tail, it's revealed that Gajeel is a double agent, who was tasked by Makarov into finding out Raven Tail's location, something he achieved. Thanking him for his help, Makarov states he won't let his son have his way and get his hands on Laxus.

Which Natsu seems to overhear as Master orders him not to tell everyone.

As Natsu just thinks this story of a wicked family is kind of familiar...TINK! Tekken! Jin Kazama as Laxus Dreyer...Kazuya Mashima as Ivan Dreyer and surprisingly not the evil guy this time Heiachi Mashima as Makarov Dreyer!

"Yes thats it! hahahahahahaha!" thinks Natsu as he imagined Makarov as being the evil guy.

With that he goes to the guild like a boss chilling in the bar.."Yo Mira!"

"Hey Natsu㈏1..so what will you have sweety㈎7❤❔" said Mira sweetingly causing Ikaruga and Erza to burst in.

"Natsu?! What did she mean by that?" asked Erza fury fied. ㈶4

"Yeah!?" asked Ikaruga fury fied too ㈶5

While Happy decides to come and say "Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright, Getting all the girls!"

"well you see..." said Natsu as he explained his 'situation'

"fine! Knowing someone like you wouldn't be pleased with only one women i accept it" said Ikaruga as she leaned towards Natsu's lips while Erza leaned towards his right cheek and Mira on his left..

Leaving the guys to curse the lucky badass as they tried to ignore this while the girls blushed as Cana encouraged them.

as that all and done Natsu just told Mira for a drink.

As with that Erza leaning on his right shoulder while Ikaruga was on his left shoulder while Natsu had a poker face

"wow im so EPIC~~ㇸ5 Im so fly,ㇸ5 im Sky high ㇸ5and anybody tryna cut ma wings~~ㇸ5" thought Natsu singing like a boss.

*Scene Change*]

Meanwhile, in another place, the first member of the infamous Oración Seis, Cobra, appears, stating "its time for the light to be crushed! Muhahaha!" with that he disappeared.

* * *

**Yo people end of this arc anyway cya! **


	14. Hashtag Oracion Seis Owned Like a Boss!

**Here is Chapter fourteen...cant change my routine...**

**No actually i seriously cant..**

* * *

We see Lucy taking orders in a restaurant wearing a maid costume...

"Got it" said Lucy as she took the guy's orders before "i would like to order too.." said a fat looking guy blushing.

"Hai hai!" said Lucy happily with hearts surrounding her, before she suddenly turned dark "Wait! What the hell am i doing!?" as she slammed the menu down

"Lucy...this is part of the job ya know?" said Natsu annoyed holding some rice and chicken for someone probably.

"this is obviously not a mage's job at all! Not to mention whats with this embarrassing costume" said Lucy fuming ㈶5 while checking her maid outfit.

Natsu just poker faced her "i have no idea.."

"well i still look good on it though.." said Lucy praising herself as stars surrounded her

"..." Natsu having nothing to say kept quiet as he saw the blonde.

"at this restaurant the chef uses magic to cook..like a boss right Natsuu?" said Happy holding a plate with coffee.

"Aye" said Natsu copying Happy like a boss

"Aye! Thats my line!" said Happy looking towards Natsu.

"Aye.." said Natsu agreeing with him forgetting he said it again.

as Happy just poker faced him

As Gray came in naked..with a bow tie and underwear.."but still you gotta admit this waiter costume is quiet nice."

"Say that once you wear it!" said Lucy jaw dropping.

"oho..Erza looks quiet cute though.." said Natsu smirking.

Cute indeed as Erza came in wearing a maid costume too..but looking million times more cuter then Lucy as Lucy's jaw dropped even more.

"thank you Natsuu~❤" said Erza as she semed to have heard it blushing as she looked at Natsu.

*Scene Change*

"well then good work everyone...kids these sure work hard..come back anytime you want" said an old man Yajima.

"hai..i was able to learn many things today.." said Erza smiling.

"Man that was boring ..." said Natsu with an annoyed face "Aye Sir!" said Happy.

"Natsu dont worry im sure we will go on another mission that will come to your liking" said Erza cheering Natsu up which seemed to have worked.

"well if you say so" said Natsu grinning back as his mood was restored.

"by the way Yajima-san what happened with that newb Gran Doma and the council?" asked Natsu

"well i retired..the betrayel of..Zuku..Zererd..oh yeah Jellal and Ultear was quite a hassle in the council so it was decided that a fresh start was needed."said Yajima while looking like..i dont know its hard to read his expressions.

"hmm so basically a new council?" asked Lucy

"yes..but now i will enjoy my new life more as a cook!" said Yajima flashing a dashingly spinning around showing his fan.

"hm new council...and Ultear betrayed it...so will there plan finally begin?" thought Natsu as he went into a thinking pose.

"Natsu-kun. Gray-kun..from now on there will be a new council! I wont be a part of it now..which means no one will speak on Fairy tail's behalf..be mindful of what you do..especially you Natsu-kun as your power is the most destructive..im sure you know you were offered a Wizard Saint position for a reason..." Said Yajima worried.

The whole Team Natsu shocked "WHAT!?"

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright shocking everyone like a boss!" said Happy flying around.

"NATSU!? You never told me you were offered for Wizard Saint!?" said Erza a bit hurt and annoyed that Natsu didnt tell her.

"err..well..i refused though and it wasn't big of a deal..and also dont tell the others if that happens im not sure if they would treat me the same.." said Natsu like a boss.

"Hai.." said Everyone as they got over there shock.

With that they went away as they bid there farewells.

*Scene Change*

In the sky soaring through the clouds.. Or the clouds soaring through the sky..or both..look nevermind..just read further.

A flying fortress could be seen..of Grimoire heart the dark guild.

"Oracean Seis huh?" what do you think? master Hades" asked Ultear as she looked towards Hades.

"leave them be..if there making a move now, the others wont be able to stay quiet about it..we will use this opportunity to proceed with finding the key for Zeref's seal, let us hope they will clear out the annoying guilds that may get in our way.." said Hades.

"Fairy tail..for example?" said Ultear

"heh" said Hades as he smirked evilly

"hmm they may but your forgetting that Natsu is in the guild and there's a chance he will go towards them.." said Ultear smiling.

"um..Natsu..that is quiet a problem..then let Oracean Seis meet there demise..Natsu will cross paths with us once again and that shall be the time where he will pay for his betrayal!" said Hades as he got pissed at his name.

"tch..ya old coot..you dont know who your messing with, your not even worth Natsu's time.." thought Ultear disgusted at his arrogance.

*Scene change*

In the Fairy tail guild.

As everyone was seeing the magic chart of dark guilds showing there activity has increased alot.

"what's that big oval thing?" asked Gray.."Juvia knows, it is called the Baram Alliance...the Baram Alliance consists of Oracion Seas, Tartoros and Grimoire Heart,three of the most fearsome dark guilds..they are the most powerful guild and they control all the dark guilds there are." said Juvia.

as Natsu and Happy asre seen chilling eating not caring about anything.

"oi Natsu? Dont you wanna hear this?" said Gray looking annoyed that Natsu doesnt care about anything in the world.

Of course Natsu already knowing about this stuff as he was former guild member of Grimoire heart but that time he had only heard about Tartoros not Oracion Seis..deciding to screw it he says "im too lazy..and i wanna eat so screw it..once they will come in front of me ill see to it." said Natsu eating with Happy.

Sweatdropping at his arrogance but knowing his strength can back it up they decide to let it go as they heard more about this.

"anyway aside from all the guilds there is one guild that acts independently. Raven Tail." as Juvia finished.

Natsu hearing the name perked up as he overheard his Master's son's dark guild.

As Juvia told them more about how she and Gajeel defeated almost all of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis hapilly.

"ahh i hope there not angry!" said Lucy now freaked out.

"dont worry i heard there are only six members in it!" said Wakaba smoking his pipe.

"seriously? That low.." said Macao as he popped in.

Before Mirajane popped in too saying "yes Six members but they are all recognized as the strongest."

Before Master showing his swag popped in too "regarding Oracion Seis..we will be launching an assault on them." said Makarov dead serious.

Before "Yo master! What up? How was the regular meeting?" asked Natsu..

"oh nothing it was boring as usual and- wait no brat! I just said an assault how can you be so calm!? You should be asking me 'master what is this about?' or 'what!?" but seriously?" said Makarov annoyed at Natsu..

As everyone dropped anime style at there antics.

"Natsu..wrong question in this kind of tension.." said Mirajane smiling sweetly and sweatdropping.

"err..alright.." said Natsu observing this intrested.

"master what are you talking about?" said Erza while looking dead serious too.

"at the regular meeting we discussed the recent activity of the Oracion Seis..since this is a grave matter, we have decided that an official guild will take care of them." said Makarov.

"so Fairy tail will handle the task?" asked Juvia.

"no..the enemy this time is too powerful thats why we will be formed our own alliance ..Lamia Scale, Blue Pegases, Cait Shelter and Fairy Tail." Said Master his coat flying with the wind for added effect.

"..tch.. Master why so much trouble? We could handle it ourselves..or i could just go and own Oracion's Seis myself alone.." said Natsu annoyed that he would have to work with others..

"hm..that is an option too considering your strength Natsu..but we dont know how powerful they are for all we know they could be even more powerful as you." said Master scratching his chin.

"if they really would be as powerful as me..then whats the point of sending the Allaince's members to their own death? Isnt it better for only one casualty like me instead of many more?" said Natsu emotionless indicating he was serious.

Everyone surprised to see Natsu this serious and his logic was pretty understandable no matter how you see it and they couldn't deny it.

Master of course looked at Natsu grimly "Natsu...no matter how much i dont like you..there is no way i as the master will send you to your death!.."

"Hai Natsu! Master is right..you dont have to do everything alone..we know no one can match your strength but..atleast let us help to.." said Erza sad that she couldn't match his strength so he could rely on her too.

Seeing Erza's mood breaking up "..fine we will go with the alliance.." said Natsu smiling..

With that everyone cheered as they began there epic plan of owning Oracion Seis.

*Scene Change*

On a cliff standing all of the Oracion Seis members.

"i can hear it..the sound of the breaking of the light!" said Cobra as he petted Cubelios under his chin.

"dont be so hasty..Cobra...well being Hasty is fine" said Racer as he was hiding not showing his face thinking he was so cool..

"the magic were talking about is hidden here..Racer" said Conra smirking evilly.

"a magic that will bring about darkness and destroy all light, thats right!" said Hoteye robotically.

"Nirvana.." said Angel as she was wearing..really really revealing clothes..

While a certain emo was sitting and sleeping on a flying mat like Aladin waiting for his Jasmine..anyway.

"the legendary magic will finally be ours" said a dark figure thinking he was cool with a staff on top of it looked like a skull

"but is all this Nirvana magic really that poweful?" asked Racer still hiding thinking he was cool but obviously not as Natsu will show him who is the boss.

"look." as Brain pointed towards the forest seeing blackish circle formed in the middle and in it the trees were dying.

"just because Nirvana is nearby..the plants and forest is dying..and that is only a portion of its power.." said Brain.

*Scene Change*

A carriage was seen going as the pigs were rushing towards there destination like a boss.

In the carriage.."wait why am i in this too!?"said Lucy as she wondered she wasnt that strong, then why was she going towards what, would possibly result in her death.

"dont worry Lucy you will be fine..just kidding hahaha!" said Natsu scaring Lucy even more as she cowered and trembled.

Tittering Erza just said "dont worry Lucy you will be fine..really...and plus Master picked us shouldn't we be glad he entrusted us with this duty?"

"welll he kind of entrusted it to Natsu..." said Gray as he cowered under Erza's glare.

"that may be so..but were gonna be helping him no matter." said Erza as she went serious worried, making Natsu smile at her worried face..

"haha dont worry Erza ill be fine" as Natsu leaned foward implanting his lips on Erza as she returned it happily.

While Gray and Lucy just sighed as they looked the other way as they got used to this..

As they were still making out

"but in fighting, there are still more capable mages then me..like Gajeel or Juvia.." said Lucy trying to ignore Natsu and Erza, as Erza had Natsu pinned to couch as they were still making out.

"well, the two of them had other jobs to do." said Happy as he popped in with his fish eating it.

"i can see it! There's the meeting place!" said Happy as a pink castle like place was in view.

"Oi Natsu. Erza! Stop already we have reached the meeting, dont tell me you two are gonna 'do it' in the carriage!?" said Lucy blushing.

As Natsu finally seperated earning a disappointed groan from Erza as she pulled herself together.

"Natsuuu㈏1 im so horny! Why did you have to do this now~" said Erza sadly on Natsu's ear whispering so others couldn't hear.

"Haha dont worry ill make it up too you" Natsu said grinning as he pecked her lips as they got out of the carriage..

As they went in seeing a dark place as Lucy even more scared "this place's decor is seriously creepy.."

"this is Master bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus" said Erza as she was still trying to pull herself together.

"err..you mean that man-girl? Or was it girl-man? Could he be a shemale!? SHIT!" said Natsu creeped out as everyone shivered from that.

"ahh d-dont say that..he powerful enough to give Master a run for his money" said Erza with a creeped out face as her mood was not matching her words.

"i s-see.." said Lucy still shivering

"you have arrivedㇸ5 fairy tailㇸ5 fairy tailㇸ5 sorry to keep you waiting!" said three guys as a spotlight shined upon them.

"..." Natsu emotionless.

"We.." said guy 1

"Are the representatives chosen.." said guy 2

"from Blue Pegasus." said guy 3

"Trimens!" as they said together.

"Hibiki of the hundred nights.." said Hibiki shining.

"Eve of the Holy night!" said Eve stars with him

"Ren of the silent night.." said Ren stars to with him while shining.

"..." Natsu still no reaction.

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus?..H-How cool! And the one called Hibiki..hes always at the top. Of the 'i wish he were my boyfriend" magazine!" said Lucy blushing.

"Crap i forgot to put on clothes!" as Gray had his shirt of but surprisingly not his pants..

While Natsu was "..."

"those guys are no good.." said Lucy as she sighed.

"your beauty exceed the rumours" said Hibiki

"nice to meet you titania." Eve crouching

As they took both Lucy and Erza in a couch serving thhem like lovestruck servants.

"whats with them?" said Gray.

"..." Natsu..

As Lucy and Erza sweatdropped.

Before "its been a while..Erza-san." said Ichiya

"could it be..your joining us?" said Erza trembling.

"Ichiya is here for you!" said Ichiya dramating pose and everything starry skies blah blah blah.

"your Ichiya sama's girlfriend..how rude of us!" said the three guys bowing in apology.

"i deny that will all my might! Natsu!" said Erza as she kissed Natsu in front of them shocking them.

"Redeem yourselves, we didnt come here to play around." said Ichiya as he told the three guys since he already knew about Natsu.

"Erza san your parfum is good as always" came in Ichiya as he smelled Erza before Erza punched the day lights out of him as he went flying away.

As he stood up he saw Natsu producing dark aura before he trembled in fear at Natsu

"LISTEN UP YOU SHITTY BLUE PEGASUS MAGES!, HOW ABOUT YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH OUR PRINCESSES HERE AND GET TO THE FUCKING MISSION!" said Natsu as he finally lost it releasing his magical pressure making them fly away

With that everyone cowered under him "H-Hai N-Natsu-Sama! Said all four of them." as they were still flying towards the door before they were all freezed.

"this aura...this feeling of fear..this magic...there is no doubt about it..Natsu-sama!" a Figure came as he holded the frozen Ichiya with his head

"Lyon!?" said Gray shocked.

"so you joined a guild after all.." said Natsu still annoyed.

Lyon happily answered "Hai Natsu-sama!" as he threw Ichiya away where he shouted "Men~..Men~..Men~~" while he threw the others towards the same way.

"ara ara your forgetting about me?" a voice said before "**Rag Doll Carpet" **as Natsu feel down on the ground as the carpet was slipped out before he felt someone on him

"Sherry?" asked Natsu as he felt her hand going towards his 'snake' from his thigh.

"Hai Natsu-sama㈏1" as she was leaning towards Natsu lips before she pounced by a fuming Erza.

As Natsu stood up he saw everyone ready to tear each other's brains out

Sighing he decided to stop it before he was interrupted "enough! We are here to form an alliance and defeat Oracion is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" said the figure with a staff.

"Jura-san." said Lyon looking at him

"Jura?..wtf..shit he may spill out about me being a Wizard Saint Class mage! Crap!" thought Natsu as he tried to hide.

"this man is..the ace of Lamia Scale..Rock Iron Jura" said all three noobs together..

as Natsu was about to hide but failed as he was spotted by Jura "N-Natsu-sama?" shocked that he was here..(ya see Natsu is also anonymous so not everyone knows he is in fairy tail except Magic council and Grimoire heart..)

"Err..Yo!" said Natsu typically.

"w-what are you doing here?" asked Jura still shocked that his 'senior' was here.

"well.. Im in Fairy tail.." said Natsu as he sighed knowing the beans will be spilled.

"i see..you idiots what do you think you guys are doing fighting in front of Natsu-sama!? Show him respect!" said Jura scolding the others.

"what do you mean Jura-san?" asked Ichiya

"Natsu-sama here was offered the Zero Wizard Saint Class position the most powerful position there ever is! He was so powerful that not even the First Wizard Saint Class position could display his strength..so the Magic Council made a new one the strongest the Zero position..the position of the strongest mage in the world..and its classified information..im only telling you this so you would show him the respect he deserves and telling everyone is an S class crime so be prepared for a death sentence when you tell anyone.." said Jura.

"Shit..i thought he would tell only the offer not the whole thing as the zero Saint!" thought Natsu annoyed.

"WHAAAAT!?" shouted everyone as they looked at Natsu even Fairy tail as they didnt know he was offered the top one they thought it was probably some sixth or eighth position but Zero? Inhuman.

"Natsu-sama! Please accept our apologies" said the three noobs with Ichiya

While Lyon just grinned saying how his 'mentor' is the most powerful while Sherry just jumped on Natsu shouting Natsu-sama as Erza pounced like an Hunter from Left 4 dead on her again.

"anyway..since this is three of the guilds where is the last one?" asked Natsu nervous from the stares of pure adimration.

"hmm those guys should be here by now Natsu-sama" said Jura in full respect.

"guys? I heard Cait Shelter will only send a single Mage.." said Ichiya.

"EHH!?" shouted almost everyone.

"there o-only gonna give us one mage for this dangerous mission!?" said Gray panicked

"W-wait.." as Lucy put her hands on her cheeks in surprise.

"...we dont know who it is..it may be a powerful mage you people seriously gotta stop judging." said Natsu annoyed that they already thought it was someone weak.

"hai..Natsu is right!" said Erza as she was still trying to hold off Sherry from going towards 'her' Natsu-sama.

As Natsu sensed someone coming towards the door before he predicted what would happen with his sharingan

And suddenly Natsu disappeared and reappeared and caught someone as a little blue hair girl was there and she almost fell.

"Yo? You alright?" asked Natsu as he look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"H-Hai t-thank you.." as she pulled herself together as Natsu let go of her.

"Ehm..im sorry im so late..im here from Cait Shelter, my name is Wendy Marvel..pleased to be working with you all.." said the little Wendy..

As everyone went silent surprised..

Before "Now dont be like "Ehh? Your a little girl" or something like that i can sense she is epic like me.." said Natsu kind of vouching for her..

"ano...im not really that good..but thank you..mr?"

"Natsu the badass and epic guy you will ever meet Yesh Baby!" said Natsu like a boss whioe everyone sweatdropped.

"Hai thank you Natsu-san.." said Wendy in admiration at his epicness and happy she already made a friend..

"by the way is your last name really Marvel?" asked Natsu..

"Hai..?" wondering why that was important.

"i see.. Then my name is Natsu Dc Universe!" said Natsu like a boss..

Wendy just giggled as she found it funny even though no one except Natsu understood it

"anyway with that the four guilds are complete" Jura said all serious.

"but still thought sending a little girl in is big mission..what is Cait shelter thinking..but if Natsu-sama㈏1is ok with it im too❤" said Sherry while clinging on Natsu as he sighed..

"she's not alone miss-too much make up." said a certain bitchy voice..of Carla..As Happy went Lovestruck at her.

"a talking cat?" said Lyon..

"like Happy.." said Natsu..

"too much make up? do you think shes right Natsu-sama㈎7?" asked Sherry pouting.

"er..dont worry Sherry you look cute and hot.." said Natsu honestly..

"ahh Natsu-sama㈏1 i love you too㈎7" said Sherry as she hugged our playboy protagonist pissing Erza off as she tried to calm down knowing Natsu's Harem will grow on and she should learn to handle it..

"Carla? You came with me?" asked Wendy..petitly.

"Of course! Id be far too worried with you going alone." said the bitchy cat in a bitchy voice as she looked towards Happy.

Happy lovestruck got hearts everywhere before Carla turned other way crumbling all of them as he went 'downgraded'

"Lucyyyy..will you give this fish to her?" asked Happy as he clinged towards Lucy's leg

"huh? Love at first sight? No can do Happy you have make a move yourself..or else she wont like you.." said Lucy..

"no fair." said Happy as he pouted before Lucy got a dark aura as she Said "You Liiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeee Herrr"

As Happy said "You mimicking me!? And you rolled you tongue three timeees" as he cried anime tears.

"ano..i cant fight at all but i can still support you guys with my magic..so p-please dont leave m-me out!" said Wendy..petitly..

"haha sure!..i meant of course you can..er..join our..epicness.." said Natsu as he was distracted by Sherry who was...kissing his neck like a horny schoolgirl and that was the last straw people as Erza went at raging speeds towards her.

With that a cat fight occured.

"Wendy! You have to stop being so weak kneed..thats why people look down on you!" said Carla like a biatch.

"Sorry.."

"im telling you to stop apologizing.."

"sorryyyy.."

"*Sigh*"

"were glad to have you with us Wendy!" said Erza as she was still fighting with Sherry as everyone sweatdropped.

"H-Hai.." said Wendy..petitly..

"here little miss." as Hibiki took her towards the couch of love..serving her..

"jumping the gun!?" said Lucy as she observed the three noobs.

"her parfum...its different i cant seem to smell it" said Ichiya.

"have you noticed Ichiya dono? She seems to have diffrent magic than us like Natsu-sama and seeing him he had already noticed the moment she stepped foot here..along with Erza san."

"hai as expected of him..and Erza san..Men~" said Ichiya

As with that he posed "now then everyone is here i shall explain the plan" still posing..

"but do you Really have to pose like that?" said Lucy sweatdropping.

"i will start with the place where the six wizard generals, Oracion seis are gathering...but first i must get to the bathroom's parfum." as he went rolling away as everyone sweatdropped.

"yeah i need a go to haha!" said Natsu as he went with Ichiya..

"Uh Suma Lama Dooma Lamaㇸ5" sang Natsu before he heard a wierd sound of someone falling..

He got out and saw Ichiya unconscious as two white doll like were with him an a girl "Surano?" said Natsu.

The girl looked at him with shocked eyes "Natsu-kun!?"

"what are you doing here...dont tell me your with Oracion Shit..!?" said Natsu.

"its Seis..and yeah..im with them" said Angel as her eyes softened..

"tch..why?" asked Natsu annoyed.

"because with the power of Nirvana we will be invincible!" said Angel excited..

"you do know that Brain will just kill all of you when you get Nirvana.." said Natsu..

"...maybe.." said Angel not knowing what to say...

"i see..and what about the others? Are they here too..? That emo kid and mister pinnochio?" asked Natsu..

Smiling she replied "yes..they are part of it too..all of them.."

As Angel told him everything..i mean come on.. She is crazy about Natsu she wouldnt deny him...Lawl.

"i see i know! TINK! flash bulb appear!" as Natsu told him his plan to her..

"hmm its brilliant Natsu-kun!" said Angel as she went happy fied.

"hahah i know i know im epic" said Natsu grinning.

"yes a-and..." as she pressed her fingers together looking down..

"hm what up?" asked Natsu narrowing his eyes.."hm could it be? DAMN im epic.. Giggity"

"well..." as she couldnt say.

"hm you mean this?" as Natsu raised her chin up with his hand and looked at her as she was rendered paralysed from this 'outcome' before he implanted his lips on her like a boss.

"mmm" moaned Surano as she grabbed Natsu pulling him tighter as they made out like a boss.

As they pulled out "Natsuu-kunn❤" moaned Angel as they were getting it on! With Natsu switching and mastering his lips on her 'second' lips before he stopped gaining a disappointed groan.

"we cant really do this now.. I mean Ichiya is passed out right by the side..and someone may come to check on us.." said Natsu..

Seeing the logic Surano got annoyed "tch i dont care about that Natsu-kun❤ lets do it!㈏1" said Surano pouting and puppy eyes.

Natsu losing himself on them before he closed his eyes rendering them useless as Angel poker faced..

"Fine! But when this is all done i will tear out your clothes myself!" said Angel pissed .

Natsu surprised as she couldn't even say she wanted a 'kiss' but now she was talking about tearing out clothes like nothing...Wow.

"dont worry you wont need to i wi-...no wait you can take them off that would be more epic" said Natsu grinning.

Angel seeing his intention smirked as she leaned once more making out as they seperated with that they put there plan in action.

* * *

As Ichiya told them about Nirvana and everything

"Nirvana?" said Gray and Lucy..

"i have never heard about it.." said Lyon

"what about you Jura san?" asked Sherry looking at him.

"i also have not heard of it..maybe Natsu-sama as heard it.." said Jura stoically.

"Natsu-sama㈏1" as Sherry jumped on Natsu as she asked about Nirvana with him explaining what he knew "well it basically turns 'Happy people' to 'Sad people' and 'Good people' to 'Bad people'..." said Natsu as everyone sweatdropped at his half assed explanation..

"what? Its true..i mean it seriously.." said Natsu honestly as everyone was shocked..

As Hibiki explain with his archive magic about all the members..with Natsu only thinking "..Angel's picture is blank like planned...and Midnight looked like he needs a worth month of sleep..while everyone..no comment...especially that Brain newb..i cant wait to kick his ass Urgh! his face pisses me off!"

While Erza thought "What!? Those guys? And why is that picture blanked?" as she looked at Natsu seeing him stay quiet she decided to not talk about it either as she waited on what to do..

"why is that picture blanked?" asked Lucy

"hmm i dont know..maybe its a glitch..anyway" said Hibiki

"each of them holds magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild." said Hibiki..

"No shit!" said Natsu sarcastically "if they wouldn't have been powerful there would be no need for so many guilds to attack them.."

"H-Hai Natsu-sama s-sorry.." said Hibiki as he felt stupid for stating the obvious..

"um..i think it might be best if you didnt count me in.." said Lucy as "me niether!" Wendy followed up as they were both shivering with fear with a poker face...wierd combination.

"do not worry! Our plan does not simply involve fighting..all we have to do is find there base of operations...Men~" said you know who.

As they went on to explain how the base will be destroyed with their flying Pegasus and Christina firing on the base wiping them out in one blow..

"magical bomb? On humans.." said Lucy cowereing..

"thats how powerful they are!" said Jura with full authority.

"H-Haiiii~" said Lucy scared

"listen up under no circumstances fight alone always be in a pair if you face the enemy..of course me and Natsu-sama are overkill so..Natsu-sama what is your plan?" asked Jura curious.

"im gonna take out the strongest one's if my calculations are correct so i will 'find' Midnight and then take out Brain while you guys should not face them..believe me they are very powerful.." said Natsu playfully while grinning.

"N-Natsu? Are you sure? Atleast let me come with yo-" as Erza was about to say before Jura interrupted her.

"i understand Natsu-sama..now then you have heard it yourselves while Natsu takes those two out, we must support him by taking out the rest of the Oracion Seis." said Jura as almost everyone agreed as Erza didn't want to leave 'her' Natsu alone.

As they all went in there ways running forward while Ichiya and Jura were left.

Ichiya suddenly attacked Jura showing Gemini as Angel came out smirking "its finally begun Natsu-kun❤."

With the others..10 minutes later..

As they reached Christina they were awed as some of them got some hope.

"wow!" said Lucy..looking at Christina..

"well atleast that give me some hope.." said Carla looking at the huge flying Pegasus

"No stop saying that!" said Natsu panicked.

"um?..why Natsu?-" Erza asked before the Christina was destroyed as it went down.

"thats why.." said Natsu poker facing.

c-christina!" said the three noobs in unison.

With that it crashed into the forest causing a big explosion.

As everyone shielded there eyes except Natsu..i mean hes badass come on he shouldn't need to.

Suddenly Natsu activated his Sharingan narrowing his eyes.

Gray noticing Natsu alert "Everyone somebody is coming get ready!" shouted Gray as he noticed people coming from the smoke.

As the figures came up showing Oracion Seis.

"the maggots..have swarmed." said Brain arrogantly.

"we saw through your plans..Ichiya and Jura are already out of the game hah!" said Angel and her Gemini's playfully smirking with one eye closed.

"What!?" shocked Lyon "Impossible!" shocked to the core Hibiki.

"your trembling i can hear it.." said Cobra not noticing Natsu had hidden his thoughts by using a spell as no one could sense him while Fairy tail and everyone too shocked at Oracion Seis too notice.

"we should hurry up with our..work..but you are getting in the way.." said Racer as he pointed towards them.

"Money makes people stronger,Yes!" said Hoteye happily.

Before Natsu deactivated the spell as everyone shocked sensed him now noticing he was there but they couldn't see him..wierd..before as he said.

"Racer..i see your nose is still...haha! Nevermind, Hoteye..still dying for money i see, Cobra...you probably read my thoughts, Angel..you look sexy as ever, and Midnight..still looking like he needs a month worth of sleep Hahahaa! Newb" said Natsu like a boss.

As Angel Blushed at his comment while Everyone except Brain shocked to see their 'nii san' in front of them "N-Natsu-Nii!?" Shouted Racer shocked

"Natsu? You know them!?" said Lucy while Gray and everyone except Erza looked at him shocked now realizing they dont know jack shit about Natsu "what will you do now..Natsu?" thought Erza as she worried for some reason..

"Yo!" said Natsu as he grinned.

"you guys..who is he? And how do you know him?" said Brain as he was shocked not knowing this kind of information could be dangerous for him.

Of course everyone ignored him which pissed him off as they were still looking at Natsu as they pulled themselves together.

"Natsu-san this is great! i can finally fight you after all these years!" said Cobra as he charged in while Midnight woke up looking at Natsu with shocked eyes.

As Cobra passed right through Natsu surprising everyone except team Natsu as they already seen it.

As Natsu grabbed Cobra he disappeared before he was hit by the side as he went flying to the nearby tree.

"haha did you forget? I can hear everything!" said Cobra laughing at this thrill.

"tch..then how about now" as Natsu activated his spell and suddenly no one could detect Natsu's magic he was there but it was like no one was there at the same time.

Cobra shocked at this he saw Natsu disappear and on instinct he moved to the side as he saw a leg kicking towards him as he dodged he saw the tree he was near and it was completely crushed under Natsu's kick.

Now calming himself and carefully not to get hit by Natsu he went rushing at Natsu intending to end him once and for all.

But Natsu being Natsu blocked his punch with his hand.

"Wha?" thought Cobra before he was punched in the stomach as he spatted blood as his vision was almost blurred and with that like an after effect suddenly a shockwave was caused between his stomach and Natsu's punch as with that he was sent flying as fast as Sonic.

Everyone wide eyed..again at seeing Natsu's badassnes first hand.

"Impossible!" shouted Brain seeing Cobra owned so easily.

While the rest of the Oracion Seis narrowed there eyes already knowing what Natsu was capable of.

"with Natsu-nii...everything changes.." thought Midnight and the rest of Oracion as they worried what will happen next.

As the rest of the guild rushed at Oracion Seis seeing this as an opportunity.

Before Racer alone wiped them all out before they stood up once more as everyone fighting there respective opponent.

Racer took this chance to hit Natsu as he went so fast not even dbz characters could see him..ok that was kinda exaggerating but basically he went so fast he was invisible unless he stopped, like he was teleporting.

As he almost kicked Natsu inches away Natsu disappeared and grabbed Racer's head fliping him and crushing him in the ground.

"wha-?! What is happening!? Who is this Natsu!?" thought Brain frustrated at seeing someone of his caliber and not knowing him pissed him off even more.

everyone of the allied forces were injured and bleeding as they were unconscious and some barely conscious except Wendy as she was hiding behind a rock, and Erza as she was fighting Cobra suddenly since he recovered, while the rest of the Oracion Seis attacked Natsu.

As Angel for appearances no matter how much she didnt wanna fight had to as 'her' Natsu-kun told her, she send Scorpio on Natsu.

Who was defeated with a **Tsukiyomi.. **Sighing at Natsu's power she rushed intending to be rendered unconcious by him she did as Natsu choped her in the neck like a boss while he dodged the rest of Oracion Seis spells.

As Hoteye used **Liquid Ground **while the ground was liquified literally as he manipulated it trying to crush Natsu where as he was crushed making a big ball of rocks he was crushed in it.

"!" everyone looked alert as they thought Natsu was defeated that easily..

Deciding to wait for a minute..

Suddenly they were down to there knees in magical pressure was too much for them.

"impossible! I cant handle his pressure!?" thought Brain as he panicked knees trembling as he was beading sweat.

While all of the Oracion Seis were down to earth..literally as they had fallen down crushed like Gravity was upon them crushing them with all its might.

With that they got enough strength to see that the rock Natsu was in was not there anymore confused they tried to get up but couldn't as they heard a voice.

"So...give up yet?" said Natsu as he looked at the downed figures.

As Midnight finally got enough strength stood up as Natsu was lifting the pressure bit by bit.

"Natsu-nii..." said Midnight narrowing his eyes..."you haven't changed at all..though the same could not be said for me" said Midnight again as he leaned towards the tree.

"..." Natsu just looked at Midnight before he observed closing his eyes as he breathed in listening to every breath every word the leaves the trees the whole forest every thing and living he could hear.

As Racer got enough strength to crouch he activated his **Gear Change:Red Zone!** as he was able to resist it before Natsu decided to release the pressure or Angel and his friends would be near death.

As with that Racer disappeared even faster then before rushing at Natsu in insane speeds.

As Natsu saw him but couldn't react in time as he was completely caught of guard by his speed increasing he was hit..and was sent flying Badly!

As he broke the trees going and going

Before he hit the river ssplashing down but he was flying to fast so he didnt drown before getting out of the river hitting a stone wall as he stopped before cracks formed on it before it broke.

"Fuck! Didnt see that coming tch.." said Natsu as he rubbed his head and looking towards where he came from it will be a long way back...

"Damn i gotta admit..that kick was epic..that Racer has gotten strong..i dont know how this alliance is gonna manage..from the way it looked like..only i and Erza can stand up to them..tch" said Natsu

"maybe Jura and Ichiya too but..there already knocked out..and Erza can barely keep up with Cobra.." thought Natsu as he got up..

With that he used Kamui and warped back to the place but by the time he got there all the Oracion Seis was gone and he saw the members still owned there while Jura and Ichiya were helping them as Ichiya healed them.

he saw everyone was waking up as Ichiya healed there injuries..

Jura came and asked "Natsu sama? I see you were distracted..they mustve took that chance and retreated.."

"what happened..?" asked Natsu annoyed

"they took Wendy-san...and Happy-san to for some reason i dont know.." replied Jura grimly

"i see.." said Natsu before he saw Erza couldn't be cured by Ichiya, widening his eyes at seeing the purple mark on Erza's arm recognizing it.

"Shit! Cubelios poison? That bastard Cobra..ill get him for this." thought Natsu as he ran towards her.

"it seems my healing potion couldn't work on Erza-san.." said Ichiya..

"Someone..chop off my poisened arm." said Erza in pain...while Natsu looks at her.

As Lyon was about to do just that Gray stopped him as they argued while Carla told them about Wendy's magic and how it could heal her..

"tch..we dont know where Wendy is as i can't sense them anymore...and Erza may die by the time we find her..no choice then.." as Natsu sighed.

With that he went to Erza as he activated his EMS and holds Erza's arm as he puts his mouth over the wound before releasing his magic attracting all the poison towards him as he sucked it but couldn't pull out now as he knew it would be fatal as to Erza as it will spread to her whole body in an instant once disturbed.

While this was going on Erza was moaning the whole looking like they were 'doing' it as everyone tries there hardest to ignore her moans trying to figure out what Natsu was doing..

As he finally got the whole poison he let go of her arm as she healed.

"Ichiya..heal her." ordered Natsu as he looked like he was stoned from a 99% pure crystal meth made by Walter White.

As Ichiya healed Erza which worked this time.

Erza asked "Natsu? How did you take out the poison?"

"hm? I just got rid of it dont worry about it heh.." said Natsu..but then he suddenly fell to his knees spitting blood.

"Natsu!" shouted Erza as she held him supporting him while Hibiki too helping him stand.

"Natsu-dono?" asked Hibiki as he got a close look at him looking like he was sick.

"shit..that fast huh?..." thought Natsu as he just told them he was ok standing back up.

"more importantly we need to find Wendy and Happy.." said Natsu holding himself together which was hard considering he consumed all of Cubelios's poison while nobody knows.

"you sure you ok?" asked Lucy..

"yup ya know im badass muchachacha!" said Natsu grinning.

"new laugh? Huh" thought almost everyone poker facing him.

* * *

Meanwhile at an abondened city which acts as Oracion Seis base.

"this is the 'Sky Sorceress" she has the best healing magic there ever is..with her we can finally heal 'him'." said Brain as he laughed manically.

Much to their dismay with Cobra saying that with 'him' they could find Nirvana easily.

As Brain "Racer! Go bring 'him'." as with that Racer disappeared

"Cobra, Angel and Hoteye go search for Nirvana!...even if Wendy doesn't want to help us..she will when she sees who she is healing muhahaha!" as Brain gave his orders laughing evilly.

"but..there is one problem..Natsu." said Brain.

"its seems we got lucky..no matter how much i dont wanna admit it..he was the most strongest mage we have ever met..so if possible i order you to avoid a fight with him! I will take care of him at once!" ordered Brain as everyone disappeared..

"tch..defeat Natsu? You must be delusional.." thought Angel as she smirked at what will happen next.

"im afraid i will disobey that order Brain-sama.." thought the rest of the Oracion Seis in unison not knowing it, as they couldn't and wouldn't miss the thrill of fighting there 'nii-san'

meanwhile..

As everyone splits up to try and find Wendy and Happy..

Natsu and Erza with Carla, Gray with Lyon and Sherry, Jura with Lucy and Hibiki , and Ren and Eve with Ichiya.

With that they began their search.

As Natsu asked about Wendy which Carla explains pridefully as there shocked that she's a dragon slayer.

But suddenly there attacked by a Dark Guild Naked Mummy while other groups of allied forces are ambushed to by other Dark Guilds as they get ready to fight.

As Erza is about to use her armor Natsu stops her saying "save your strength" as Natsu Haki's the whole guild rendering them unconscious shocking Carla as even she respected Natsu's strength

As Natsu signaled them "lets go.."

With that they continued.

*Scene Change*

Meanwhile...

Racer came in holding a long cross shaped coffin as he put it down.

"so..lets begin." said Brain as he opened the coffin showing..

"ehh Jellal?" shouted Happy shocked.

As Wendy looked shocked too as she mistaked him for Mystogan..as she went and told her story.

As Wendy started healing him which Brain smirked too.

*Scene Change*

3 hours later...

"...this is getting annoying real fast.." said Natsu as they had been walking forever and still couldn't find them.

"i agree.." said Erza annoyed.

"hey whats that?" said Carla as she pointed towards a rock.

"err..its a rock Carla..a **rock** is a naturally occurring solid aggregate of one or more minerals or mineraloids. For example, the common rock granite is a combination of the quartz, feldspar and biotite minerals. The Earth's outer solid layer, the lithosphere, is made of rock...if you didnt know.." said Natsu like a boss.

While Erza and Carla looked shocked.

"i didnt understand anything you said but thank you...- no wait idiot i was talking about whats under that rock it looks like a cave!" said Carla as she was impressed but annoyed again.

"oh yeah...and you can barely sense it but there is someone or sometwo there.." said Natsu as he narrowed his eyes at the familiar magic.

"eh? Well i cant really sense anything but ok..lets be ready for anything" said Erza honestly.

"hai." replied Carla

As they went towards the cave they slowly going in in before "watch out!" as Natsu pushed them away with his **Shinra Tensei **going straight Rinnegan as they flew away.

Before several beams of light came out destroying anything in its path.

"this magic..thats asswipe is here too." thought Natsu as he dodged a few beams before they died down.

As a figure came out with blue hair and a tattoo on his eye...Left or right i forgot whatever..

"Jellal!?" shouted Erza shocked that he was here..and alive!

"i dont know what you talking about.." said Jellal stoically.

"ok look you remember anything.?" asked Natsu grinning at this outcome.

"no..all i remember i seeing that blue haired girl's face and that blue flying cat.."

"hmm..now that he puts it like that..there both blue haha!" said Natsu as he found it amusing.

"typical Natsu.." thought Erza as she told him its a serious matter and asked Jellal where they were as he showed them right in the cave unconscious as Natsu went and used Kamui warping them in his dimension where they would be safe.

Carla surprised asked "what did you do to them?" as Erza explained about his eyes and the power.

"Wow..Sugoi!" said Carla surprisingly not bitchly but with admiration.

"anyway..you really dont remember?" asked Natsu once again grinning to make an epic joke.

"yeah.." said Jellal as he was confused

"well then i will tell you Jellal my friend.. You see you were my servant im afraid..and you also swore an oath to me as i was about to die you came up and saved me sacrificing yourself which i still thank you for..but since you swore an oath i shall command you again! My servant!" said Natsu like a boss while Erza and Carla sweatdropped at him.

As Jellal suddenly kneeled in front of Natsu "Hai Natsu-sama!"

"rise my servant and lets go where you were gonna go muchachacha!" said Natsu laughing his new laugh like a boss.

"Hai!" said Jellal as he told them to follow him.

Sighing..Erza and Carla just followed as Natsu too followed.

*Scene change*

As Brain went back to the cave he saw..no one screaming and cursing Jellal.

"Cobra!"

"Hai?"

"go find Jellal...i fear he is trying to have the Nirvana all for himself, and dont engage him until he finds Nirvana." said Brain as he ordered thinking he was epic which he was obviously not.

As Cobra disappeared, while Brain cursed some more

*Scene Change*

While that is happening we see Gray getting owned by Racer.

As Racer uses Dead Grand Prix to summon forth many armed motorbikes, on which he and Gray start a chase, exchanging blows. The two run across Lyon and Sherry, and the former joins the fight on Gray's motorbike

destroying Racer's with Ice-Make: Eagle. Racer responds by destroying their motorbike and, then start dodging all of theirIce-Make spells, expressing surprise when the two remove their shirts, true to their strange habit.

Avoided all of their attacks, he hits them, and states he'll finish them off. However, Lyon tells Gray he has found Racer's weakness.

Gray and Lyon confab a bit, and then Gray is suddenly and unexpectedly blocked in a very high pillar of ice by Lyon

who states he doesn't need him, and that the glory this time belongs to Lamia Scale. He and Sherry then ready to fight Racer, but Sherry is rapidly taken out by Racer. Before he can be struck too, Lyon uses Ice-Make: Hedgehog to cover himself in ice spikes

stating that Racer won't be able to hit him, and claiming that his fatal weakness is his low offensive capability while trying to lead him away. However, Racer breaks through Lyon's ice and rapidly hits him several times.

He then draws a knife and points it at Lyon's throat, stating that, with his speed, all that he needs to finish opponents off his that knife, with which he can cut their throat open. He adds that, despite his young overconfidence being okay, Racer is an Oración Seis, the wrong opponent to pick a fight.

However, Lyon's reveals to have truly find Racer's weakness, his Magic doesn't enhance his movement speed tremendously, but instead slows down the perception of time for everyone in a given area aside from himself, making it seem like he moves at unholy speeds.

Racer's Slowing Magic, however, affects only a certain area, and this allows the ones outside of it to see him moving normally.

In that moment, Gray is shown breaking free of the ice pillar with a bow in his hands, capable of seeing Racer clearly from such distance.

As Racer realizes that everything was part of the two's plan, Gray shoots his arrow. Remembering his pray to be faster than anyone, Racer is defeated by the ice attack.

Gray, Lyon and Sherry gather, commenting on the victory, Racer, however, unwilling to accept his defeat, raises on his legs and reveals an explosive Lacrima device strapped to his chest, charging forth to take Gray's life alongside his own.

However, Lyon pushes Gray aside and tackles Racer, with the two of them falling off the cliff while the Lacrima explodes, seemingly taking the lives of them both, much to Gray's and Sherry's dismay.

Natsu hears the explosion, and so does Brain, incredulous that the Allied Forces managed to take the life of an Oración Seis.

* * *

we see Jura here fighting Hoteye while Lucy hiding with Hibiki protecting her

As they fight their Earth Magic, making the ground hard and soft, clashing as Hoteye wonders which one is stronger.

Jura replies that the one who has stronger conviction will always prevail no matter the quality of magic, with Hoteye going on about Money blah blah..

Meanwhile..

Natsu and the trio are shown walking in a strange place, with Cobra following them as Natsu decided to own him later since this was more important and the fact he was too...lazy..

while Cobra "why the hell is he Natsu-san's Servant..its all ive been hearing about from him!...tch knowing Natsu-san he probably used it as a joke at Jellal since he had no memory..ha..typical nii san" thought Cobra sadly..

Cobra was too focused on Jellal that he didn't read Natsu's so he doesnt know that he knows that he's here...that was confusing... look basically Cobra doesnt know that Natsu know's hes following them.

Before Jellal stopped in front of a large tree..

"Natsu sama..here it is behold the Nirvana.." said Jellal as he kneeled in respect..

"...this is a tree..." said Natsu poker facing.

"hai." Jellal said before he destroyed the tree and a pillar of light is released from it and with that a shockwave followed up which almost made everyone blow away.

"err...i see this was like one of those open sesame thingy's but this time the code was destruction..literally" said Natsu as his hair was going haywire while he held Carla who was almost sent flying.

"so this is Nirvana?" asked Erza as she held herself together as her hair went haywire too..

While Cobra looks as the beam of light, which is seemingly starting to gather darkness from the surrounding area, as a tower peeps out..Nirvana.

As all of the Oracion Seis except Angel seeing this rejoices too seeing Nirvana.

While the allied forces dont..as Hibiki's communication via Archive between Hibiki, Eve and Ren was difficult, as the powerful magic of Nirvana was disrupting it.

Elsewhere as Eve is seemingly seperated from Ren and Ichiya and was owned by Midnight saying that his 'noob' magic as he learned from Natsu, cant hit an Oracion Seis member.

as Midnight almost finishes him off before Ren interupts him...

...

...

Where he owns Ren to 5x times faster..Lawl.

As he almosts kills them before Ichiya shows up..

...

...

"Urgh!" annoyed Midnight owns Ichiya 10x faster as he goes away saying there is not much time.. "Natsu-nii..hmph our battle will be Legendary!"as with that he disappeared

With Lucy's group also seperated with Jura alone and Lucy and Hibiki as they rush towards the pillar of light before they found Gray unconscious with Sherry injured too as they helped them as suddenly

Lyon is seen appearing back with Racer having survived the explosion much to everyone's relief as they all regroup together.

*Scene Change*

Cobra seems to have revealed himself as Natsu just looks at him annoyed.

"ill handle him..i still need to pay him back for what he did to you Erza.." said Natsu getting into badass as he activates his Rinnegan while Erza blushed at his concern and revenge for her..

"heh.." as Cobra gets ready.

While Jellal explains he activated Nirvana so he could destroy it with a self destruction spell.. Cobra then says he doesn't care anymore his main goal is to fight Natsu..surprising everyone as they thought he would be dead set on it.

**Dokuryū Sōga! **With that Cobra formed two massive waves shaped like fangs and attacked Natsu as Natsu Countered with Susano as he used Amaterasu on Cobra which he managed to dodged as he slashed Natsu slashing half of his face leaving cut marks which turned purple.

"oho? So fast..hmm i see i see so you consumed Titania's poison into yourself? Haha so you love her that much huh? But you wont have long to live by the rate your going on Nii san.." said Cobra grinning shocking Erza.

"N-Natsu..?" said Erza as her eyes were shadowed.

"Erza..dont worry nothing gonna happ-" as he was about to say before.

"How could you!?" shoited Erza as she showed her face as tears were falling from her eyes..

"i had too..im sorry.." said Natsu closing his eyes..as he spat blood falling to the ground his Susano growing weaker but he managed as he stood back up.

Erza now worried more then ever as she looked at Natsu clearing away her tears..but they continued to fall sadly..

"Erza! Take Wendy and Carla with you towards Lucy and everyone." said Natsu detecting someone coming towards them.

"What!? No way Natsu im not leaving not when your in this state!" said Erza as she worried and looked at Natsu pleadingfully.

As Natsu Reverse Kamui'd Wendy and Happy "...Sorry about this..ill be fine"

"what do yo-" Erza was about to say before she was warped away along with Happy and Wendy.

"transporting people with your Space Time magic? Thats new.." said Cobra impressed.

"yeah..but what your about to see next will blow you away..literally.." said Natsu like a badass.

"what d-" Cobra was about to say before he heard **Shinra Tensei! **With that he was blown away as he crashed into a wall.

"Urgh!" Cobra cried as his back broke from crashing towards Nirvana's indestructible wall.

While this was going on Jellal sweatdropping he was forgotten activated the self destruction spell as he went in the Nirvana.

As he recovered he saw Natsu's eyes turned into a ripple like pattern confused but figuring they were probably his new upgraded Sharingan

he breathed in before **Dokuryū no Hōkō! **Shouted as he released a deadly poisonous stream of ..well poison...towards Natsu.

Natsu's seeing this was a fatal spell, summoned his Gunbai as he erected a circular barrier as the roar made contact with it.

*BOOM!*

An explosion occured as a massive crater was surrounding Nirvana.

As Cobra saw Natsu unaffected prepared another attack.

"nope..its my turn!" **B****laze Release: Blaze Annihilation! **As black flames were spewed out of Natsu before going into a larger size once they were out heading for Cobra.

Before Natsu disappeared behind Cobra **Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi! **As Black flames from the ground were heading towards Cobra before Natsu disappeared again reappearing above Cobra.

As he **Blaze Release: Great Blaze Annihilation! **With that even bigger and intense flames were send towards Cobra from above

"Cobra having no where to go as all this happened in three seconds before he said "shit." with that all three attacks connected as a large stream of black flames were seen throughout the whole land causing a big explosion.

From a far.

"Natsu!" said Lucy as she recognized the flames before a certain red head fell on her.

"Ehh Erza?" said Gray.

"what are you doing here.." asked Lucy..

Before Wendy, Carla and Happy appeared too with Hibiki catching Wendy while Gray and Lyon caught the cats.

As Erza told them about everything from Jellal to Natsu's poison.

"hmm i shouldve figured he looked sick already when he cured you..but it seems he just consumed it in himself..i shouldve noticed that time!" said Hibiki cursing as he rememebered when Natsu fell to his knees spitting blood the first time when he cured Erza.

"there is no time to think about that lets go towards where the black flames came from to...i recognized it as Natsu-sama's" said Sherry with that they ran towards Nirvana.

Back to Natsu and Cobra.

"ugh.." said Cobra laying down as he was burned all over his body..

"stop it already..yo- *cough*" as Natsu couldn't say as he went in a coughing fit spitting out blood with every cough as he fell to his knees.

"heh..even the mighty Natsu-san can fall to something.." said Cobra mockingly as he was barely unconscious.

"Shut u-*cough* p ass*cough* hole! *cough*" said Natsu between coughs as he covered them with his hand as he saw more blood.

"hahah- Argh!" Cobra laughing but he couldn't as it was too painful.

"hmm good work Cobra..you have took down the problem successfully but i have no need for weaklings.." said Brain as he came in disappearing and reappearing at Cobra as he shot him with a blast almost killing Cobra.

"Natsu Uchiha..i have decided you shall be my my first puppet through Nirvana!" said Brain laughing maniacally.

"uff..but Jellal is already destroying it its too late.." said Natsu as he stood up one eye closed as he saw Brain.

"oh that spell? muhahahaha i taught it too him in the first place!" said Brain as he pointed his staff towards Nirvana as he nullified the self destruction spell

As Nirvana's second stage is activated showing a gigantic building moving on six, large spider like legs.

While Jellal manages to cling on the structure as everyone else too while Natsu faces Brain.

"tch..bastard.." said Natsu as he coughed again getting sick second by second..

While this happened.

Everyone climbed on the city of Nirvana as they ran towards the gigantic bulding.

As Hoteye turned goody fied as he helped Jura go towards the gigantic building..before Midnight confronted him as Hoteye seemingly defeated Midnight. Brain's "son", believing that if he loses his "father" will abandon him tries to run for it

but Hoteye uses a combination of his Heaven's Eye and Liquid Ground to spot Midnight and attack him again, stating that Oración Seis will end today.

Meanwhile..

Gray, Lucy, Lyon, Sherry, Erza, Wendy, the two exceeds and Jura catch up to Natsu and see him coughing up blood as his Susano was covering while he confronted Brain.

"Natsu/sama!" said Erza and everyone..

Natsu hearing them smiled but too tired To look back "you guys..Took you long enough." said Natsu before he raised his hand towards the sky as they went dark and raored with thunder

"**Blaze art: Kirin!" **as a Monstrous black flamed Dragon with white lightning fell upon Brain as he was about to dodge it before he was shocked that five prayers were disappeared meaning only Midnight was left as with that he was hit by the roaring dragon made from flames of thunder...

Natsu not having enough strength fell unconscious as they all rushed at Natsu as Jura put up an earth wall barrier to protect them from the flames and lightining from Natsu's spell.

"Wendy? Can you heal him?" asked Erza worried.

"Hai..but it may take some time considering how long he was induring it..its amazing hes even alive.." said Wendy in wonder at his power before she bagan the operation

As the flames and lightning died down they saw Midnight and Brain but the latter injured badly..as he was barely conscious.

"hmm..seems Natsu-nii is unconscious...Cobra that bastard.." said Midnight pissed that he couldn't fight Natsu while Cobra got too

"Midnight...so Hoteye-san lost.." said Jura grimly walking towards him

"hm?" said Midnight before he used Spiral Pain at Jura as he was caught within a vortex before Jura got beaten up by something he couldn't comprehend before he fell with bruises on him.

"Ugh..what was that!?" thought Jura as he stood up recovering..

"oho? I see a wizard saint isnt a joke huh.." said Midnight arrogantly..

**"Distort Blade."** said Midnight calmly before millions of ethereal slashes were sent towards Jura.

Jura saw it coming as he **Gan tetsu Heki! **As an iron wall was formed in front of him before they were cut too as he kept forming the iron walls as the slashes finally stopped.

Before **Rock Avalanche! **With that the nearby rocks floated as they formed and split into boulders of various size with that they went rushing towards Midnight.

"foolish..**Rifurekutã." **said Midnight as the rocks suddenly reflected going back at Jura with twice the speed and strength.

Jura caught of guard was owned by his own attack as he was sent flying as he hit a nearby wall crushing it.

As he recovered now intending to go all out..before he didnt get the chance as Midnight appeared right in front of him as he said **Dãku Rondo.** with that the green beam hit him dead on the face as an explosion soared.

"Jura-san!" cried almost everyone as Lyon and Gray got enough strength to go towards the explosion while Erza looking at Wendy as she was healing Natsu still.

"dont worry Erza..Natsu-san will be fine..you should help them.." said Carla with that Erza nodded as she followed Gray and Lyon.

As the smoke cleared away there was a bloodied Jura along with Midnight as he turned around to face them..

"hmm Erza-san its been a while..and..you guys..." said Midnight forgetting there names.

Gray and Lyon annoyed at this didnt comment as now was not the time as Erza rushed towards him

Meanwhile..with Wendy and the others.

While tending to Jura's and Natsu's wounds Lucy, Happy, Sherry, Carla and Wendy are surprised to meet Brain's magic staff Klodoa, talk and introduce itself as Oracion Seis seventh member.

With Erza and the duo..

Erza attacks Midnight with a pair of slashes, but finds it impossible to hit him, with the swords' direction changing as she strikes.

Midnight then proceeds to magically strangle Erza with her own armor, which tightens, immobilizing and disarming her. As Gray and Lyon combine there Ice Make Eagle at him helping Erza break free from it and requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Midnight then proceeds to explain the nature of his Magic, Reflector, which has the power to twist and distort anything; distorted attacks can be redirected to the attacker, and distorted light gives birth to illusions;

Erza sends many swords flying at Midnight while Gray and Lyon combine and stregthen the swords coated with ice, but he deflects them all, and strangles Erza with her armor once again

and dodges another sword thrown at him by Lyon, before striking Erza with Spiral Pain and heavily injuring her while he uses Dark Rondo on both Gray and Lyon injuring them too.

Midnight and Klodoa go on to explain, respectively, Erza's and Lucy's group why they chose Cait Shelter as the first guild to destroy, its members are the descendants of the Nirvit who created Nirvana, and thus the only ones capable of re-sealing it.

As Midnight rejoices at the thought of the Nirvit slaughtering each other due to Nirvana, Gray says he's disgusting. Midnight replies by throwing another Dark Rondo at him which Gray creating an ice sield before it broke as he was sent flying away unconscious

As Lyon attacked Midnight where as Midnight just reflected the attack injuring Lyon and rendering him unconscious too.

However, Erza raises back on her feet, a new badass looking armor requipped, The two resume their fight, and, this time, Erza rapidly gets the upper hand, striking Midnight different times

due to the weaknesses of his Magic, which she worked out **Reflector** doesn't work on human bodies, and it can only refract one area at a time, either the one around Midnight's body or the one around the enemy.

In addition, her Robe of Yūen she requipped is an elastic attire, preventing Midnight from tying Erza up tightly with it.

Erza claims the victory is hers, but Midnight laughs, stating that, at midnight, which is ringing in that moment

his powers reach their peak. He then transforms into a large monster, attacking and stabbing her. However, this is revealed to be an illusion of Midnight's **Reflector**, useless before Erza's artificial eye.

Erza finishes the last member of Oración Seis off with a slash, and Midnight falls unconscious, thinking about his prayer, to fall into slumber in a quiet place.

As Erza picks up Lyon and Gray taking them towards Wendy as she seeing them talking to a...flying skull.

After some time Gray and Lyon regain consciousness while at the same time Wendy healing all of them while Lucy, Sherry and Carla talked with the now identified Klodoa.

As Wendy now sweating but doing her best continues to heal them.

While Erza too weak to do anything leans on a nearby rock recovering her magic

"E-Erza-san..i can heal y-you too" said Wendy her words not matching her body..

Seeing Wendy try so hard she just denied it saying she was fine and she should contimue with Natsu and Jura and the Ice makers.

"Wendy its alright im fine.." said Gray as he stood up as he was healed almost fully but didnt have his magic recovered with him still being weak.

While Lyon also stood up not to be beaten by Gray also saying he was fine and everything.

Now that almost everyone was healed like a boss Wendy continued her operation with Natsu and Jura.

Before Klodoa realized that now that the last member of Oracion Seis has been defeated _he_ will appear usually sealed away by the Organic Link Magic connected to the six members of Oración Seis, the Six Prayers, Brain's alternate, devious personality who loves destruction, Zero, will now be released.

"muhahaha!" a dark voice laughed like a typical villain.

"Z-Zero-sama" said Klodoa frightened.

"hes Zero huh?" said Gray. as Lyon and him got ready to fight.

"hmph weaklings.." said Zero before he disappeared and owned Gray and Lyon badly while he rapidly and effortlessly takes out Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Sherry and Erza he ruthlessly kills Klodoa himself

and then readies to fire Nirvana against Cait Shelter, to satisfy his eagerness for destruction.

* * *

Zero fires off Nirvana on Cait Shelter, with Master Roubaul resignedly stating that such is their fate, to reckon their heavy sins.

However, the blast misses by a margin, due to the sudden appearance of the Christina airship, flying again, with the rest of the allied forces members

Hibiki, through the use of his Archive, proceeds to communicate his allies on Nirvana how to stop the wandering building: they'll have to destroy the six Lacrima crystals empowering it, each placed in a different leg, in twenty minutes, before Nirvana can fire again.

Shortly after, Zero sends a communication to everyone, stating he'll be waiting at one of the Lacrima crystals to defend it, making Nirvana's destruction difficult.

There are, still, only five Mages left to fight, and Wendy claims to possess no offensive ability.

This problem is solved, however, when Lyon, Gray, Lucy, Sherry and Erza spurred by their companions, stand on their feet again, ready to accomplish their goal.

But as they moved "tch..where the hell do you guys think your going without me?.." said Natsu as he regained consciousness and as they looked it seemed Jellal was with him.

"Natsu/sama!" shouted the five mages glad that he was awake while Gray, Lucy and Erza looked shocked at Jellal "Jellal!?"

"Natsu-sama..i have regained my memories if you didnt know..and from what i can tell i really did evil things which i regret but.. i never swore an oath towards you..?" said Jellal regretfully and confused.

"haha...well you see...it was just a joke i didnt know you would take it so seriously...haha!" said Natsu as he stood up.

"i see..well i suppose its not a big deal..but anyway i have fully healed you..." said Jellal respecfully.

"oh right thanks...but why are you still talking like that?" said Natsu confused..

"well..i guess i got used to it..being your servant and all.." said Jellal

"so fast? Wow.." said Natsu as he was confused..

"yes..maybe it because it was my first memory that it became second nature to me.." said Jellal repectfully..

"well..hm thats understandable anyway lets go" said Natsu as he ordered the rest of the mages..

"you guys take care of the rest of the crystals..ill take crystal number 1..where i sensed that noob Brain is...or Zero if heard correct.." said Natsu ready to own Zero before he saw Jellal fall down.

"yo Jellal?" asked Natsu

"dont worry Natsu-sama..healing you took all my magic away so i will be ok you guys should go on.." said Jellal before he finally lost conscious.

"err..should i say something like 'ok' or something cause he's not listening right now i mean hes unconscious.." said Natsu confused if he should say something..

"Natsu..leave it for later lets go for now!" said Gray annoyed at Natsu as this wasnt the time for his antics.

While Erza as she smiled that he was finally back to his normal self.

"err alright.." with that they ran.

Anyway As Natsu chooses the crystal number 1, Gray chooses 2, Lucy chooses 3, Sherry goes for 4, Erza takes 5 and Lyon takes last one number 6...if you guys didnt know..

Meanwhile..

Natsu finally reaches crystal 1 as he sees a white haired guy with blood red eyes waiting for him..

"so your finally here..heh..i expected you would be the only one would challenge me Natsu Uchiha!" said Zero excitingly

"yeah yeah..whatever shut up and lets fight already.." said Natsu indicating it wasnt time to talk.

Zero annoyed that he was owned sprang into action as he used his hand to hand mastery hitting Natsu as he was crushed in the wall but Natsu recovered getting back up

**Amaterasu! **With that Black flames sprang into action too as they went towards Zero burning his arm as he screamed in agony.

Recovering but arm still in flames he resisted it and **Dark Capriccio! **With that a beam of darkness went towards Natsu.

Seeing the beam incoming Natsu activated his EMS and went straight Susano as he covered himself from the beam and it succeeded as it left a big shockwave from the impact.

As the beam stopped Natsu emerged again as his Susano had an Amaterasu fied sword in its hand before it descended upon Zero **Blaze Release: Susano Kagutsuchi!**

Zero seeing the attack coming used **Dark Gravity! **As as a green line surrounded around him before the ground broke sending him down to Nirvana's lower levels

Just as the sword hit destroying the whole ground with the Crystal 1 as Natsu fell with Zero to Nirvana's lower level..

Elsewhere, Erza reveals to everyone with Hibiki's Archive that it was likely for Zero to be at crystal 1, due to Natsu having epic super man's hightened senses and that he'll be able to handle the matter.

"Natsu.." thought Erza as she ran towards Crystal 5.

"what? Crystal 1 has already been destroyed..?!" said Hibiki happy yet shocked.

"it seems Natsu-dono's went there but i can still sense Zero's magic meaning he wasnt defeated...hmm it must be because of Natsu-dono's his spells always cause destruction.." said Ren as he had observed the battle between him and the whole Oracion Seis, while they were laying on the ground owned..

Back with Natsu..and Zero..

As they had finally landed with Zero not being able to see Natsu as he saw his arms still burning. "what are these flames!?" said Zero frustrated as he couldnt fight with a flamey fied hand.

Having no choice he cut it "urgh!" feeling pain as his hand fell before it was burned to crisp.." those flames..there very dangerous i was lucky it was my arm, and not my whole body.." thought Zero as he intended to go full power on Natsu.

as Zero saw Natsu land he intended to rush towards him before Natsu warped away "wha.." thought Zero

As Natsu used Kamui to get towards Zero.

Zero not seeing this coming was suddenly hit by a tremedous force in the face as he was sent flying to the cold hard indestructible wall of Nirvana breaking his back a bit.

"hmm.. I see you cut your own arm..haha noob..how do you think you would be able to stand before me? When you cant even withstand my flames..?" said Natsu as he was covered in dark flames creating a shockwave for added effect.

"impossible!? He can cover himself with those accursed flames!?" cursed Zero as a hand to hand combat plan was an epic fail for him.

"tch..then i will keep my distance." said Zero as he stepped back..

"good he took the bait haha!" thought Natsu..you see the difference between his dark god slayer flames and his Amaterasu flames is simple..Amaterasu flames burn for seven days and seven nights never stopping until the target is destroyed or turned to ash and it causes alot of strain on Natsu's eyes as in this fic..Amaterasu is the most badass fire technique while with dark flames of a god slayer they burn yes..but they also freeze at the same time like first Natsu burns the opponent then freezes him then burns him again a recycle of sorts..the flames can be cold and hot at the same time..causing unamounting pain towards someone who is attacked with it, but there also like normal flames and can be indured easily by someone like Zero who has level 100 durability and pain resistance.

**Scream! **Brain said suddenly before the beam of darkness was sent towards more faster and stronger.

"hm? Same attack but stronger huh.." said Natsu as he countered with **Shinigami Arts: Roar of Hell! **As a dark roar went towards the beam clashing together creating an epic series of shockwaves shaking the whole Nirvana as everyone held themselves together..

**Zero Slash! **Suddenly the beam Zero send was turned into a snake like beam as it went round and round on Natsu's roar before Natsu was hit by the snake like beam while Natsu's roar was send towards Zero.

And with that...a huge explosion occured destroying Nirvana's first leg completely as it fell down.

"w-whatt!?" shouted Lucy as she fell to the side of the wall.

"what the hell is happening!?" said Lyon as he held on the Crystal he was about to destroy but almost fell.

"that bastard Natsu!" shouted Gray already figuring it was Natsu as he made an ice make claw tearing into the ground as he held himself too.

As everyone held themselves to there dear lives they got back up holding thmselves together and destroyed the crystal in sync as Nirvana finally stopped moving.

"Yes! They did it!" shouted Hibiki as he observed it.

Back with Natsu..And Zero..

"ugh.." said Zero as he finally recovered kicking the rocks away as he saw Natsu getting up too.

"tch your one tough noob.." said Natsu as he was annoyed.

"the same could be said for you.." said Zero as he prepared a spell as dark magic with horror stricken faces were gathered in his hands becoming more and more condensed,

**Dark Rondo! **With that the widespread attack was sent towards Natsu.

Natsu saw it as he activated his Rinnegan before he put his hand in front of the attack.

**Preta Path! **Said Natsu before Zero's attack was absorbed in his hand.

"NANI!?" thought Zero shocked to the core..

But before he could figure out what to do he heard Natsu say **Bansho Tenin.**

Zero was suddenly pulled towards Natsu as Natsu requipped 100 swords in front of Zero all coated in Amaterasu flames.

Zero seeing this widened his eyes as he getting pulled straight to swords trying to stop to hold himself together but couldn't.

Having no choice with that **Dark Barrier! **Said Zero as a green barrier was in front of him while the swords smashed the barrier creating a shockwave before it crumbled as he was hit dead on with the swords.

Burning and cutting at the same time as almost all of his body was in Amaterasu flames.."you..You bastard! ...if i cant beat you...then i will take you down with me!" said Zero as he didnt have long to live as the flames were deteriorating his whole body.

**Genesis Zero! **As a wave of countless zombies or..phantoms were send towards Natsu as he was caught in it.

"hahaha! This is my strongest spell now that you have been caught you cant escape anymore muhaha! Laughed Zero maniacally.

"is that all?...disappointing.." said Natsu as he closed his eyes in boredom..

Zero pissed at this send the phantoms towards him as Natsu was eaten by all of them.

"muhahaha i have finally defeated the Uchiha!" said Zero Manically as he was dying bit by bit.

"no you didnt.." said a voice from where the phamtoms were jumping over.

"wha-" said Zero as he was interrupted by a large flash of light surrounding the phantoms before they all exploded..literally as all the phantoms were owned in one second.

"Impossible!" said Zero shocked.

"aw..too bad for you, you messed with the wrong guy im afraid.." said Natsu as he came out covered in a fully armored Susano.

"s-stay back..!" said Zero afraid of him as he stepped back

"well i would..but your gonna die anyway from the flames..and i wanna torture you some more~ biatch~" said Natsu grinning badassly and playfuly, walking towards him.

"M-Monster!" said Zero scared shitless as he was stepping back..

"seriously?..monster? Wow..hypocrites at there best hahaha!" said Natsu as found it amusing.

Zero scared shitless suddenly hit a wall as he had no where to escape from this 'monster'

"Tink! Too bad for you its a dead end..!" said Natsu grinning evilly like a boss as he deactivated the flames on Zero.

Zero now feeling the after effects of the burns felt tremendous pain as he was scared shitless cowering before Natsu grabbed his head.

**Human Path! **Said Natsu before he took Zero's soul transplanting all his memories into Natsu showing him how he manipulated Ul in how her daughter died as he also same time manipulated Ultear too and was the head of the research development and how he saved Jellal and manipulated Midnight and the others too.

With that Zero fell down lifeless..

"tch..so this bastard was behind Ultear and Ul's case...and i thought she had abondened him..should i tell Ultear though or not?...hmmm..." thought Natsu.

But suddenly the ground began shaking..

"delayed reaction of Nirvana? hmm..so it was connected to Zero after all.." thought Natsu as everyone had already destroyed there crystal meaning Zero was the only one left probably a Crystal 0..or Crystal 7 but 0 would seem appropriate considering his name..

With that the Nirvana falls apart and everyone tries to make it outside as Wendy and Carla are saved by Jura and Jellal is saved by Natsu as he kamui's with him towards where the others are, putting Jellal down as he..

"Natsu!" shouted a certain red head as she hugged the life of him.

"argh" said Natsu as she just pressed her head on his wound.

"im so sorry Natsu! Please hit me!" said Erza regretfully as she got on her knees

Smiling Natsu says nothing as he kisses her in front of everyone making her blush.

"you know i would never hit you Erza.." said Natsu as he pulled out.

"h-hai.." said Erza embarrassed and ashamed at the same time.

With everyone safe and everything they told them about Jellal blah blah blah..

"Natsu-sama❤ you forgot too kiss me too" said Sherry as she jumped on Natsu pissing Erza off

"Sherry! Hes injured!" said Erza pissed off.

"aww come on..Natsu-sama㈎7 is always ok when hes with Sherry㈏1" said Sherry as she hugged as she almost kissed him but the Rune knights came in as Natsu looked towards while Sherry just kissed his cheek as she made an annoyed sound towards the knights.

As the Knights led by the council's 4th custody Enforcement unit, led by Lahar.

The man explains that the Council has been restored and that they are her to capture certain people.

"you fucking dickheads waited for us to finish them off so you could come later and arrest them? Instead of helping us?" asked Natsu pissed.

"Hai.." said Lahar as he narrowed his eyes at Natsu knowing who he was and if a fight broke out they wouldn't stand a chance..

"tch..i should fucking make you live a life time in my Tsukiyomi for that!" said Natsu annoued at his straight forward answer..

"threatening the Rune knights is considered a crime..Natsu-san." said Lahar calmly.

"hahhahaha! Do you guys really think that the fucking council can do something to me?.all they do is sit and shit and judge people.." said Natsu making everyone widened there eyes at him that he insulted the Council

Lahar having nothing to say as if he fights with Natsu it would only result in useless bloodshed ignoring his insult he proceeded to tell them that they must arrest Oracion Seis.

As almost all of the Oracion Seis is captured but one missing "where is Angel of the Oracion Seis?" asked Lahar.

While everyone except Natsu gets confused thinking they never did fight her..

"im afraid there was a miscalculation..there never was an Angel in Orcaion Seis it was just an illusion Midnight used it seems.."said Lahar's subordinate as he checked the records...

"i see.." said Lahar easily fooled.

"so you did it Angel..haha so easy to fool these guys.." thought Natsu as he smirked Like a boss.

"anyway there is till someone we have to capture though..Jellal Fernandez!" said Lahar.

"Wait no! He helped us!" shouted Gray

"that may be so..but he still have to pay for his crimes against the council and firing Etherion." said Lahar calmly.

"tch!" annoyed Gray.

Wendy tries to convince Lahar to change his mind, but he refuses, and says that Jellal will either receive execution or life imprisonment, with him remaining calm and thanking Natsu and Erza for everything they have done.

Erza looks on helplessly as her long-lost friend is about to be taken away permanently just after reuniting, while Natsu As he thinks that he can't let his new found servant go

As Natsu Haki's almost all the soldiers.."Lahar..if you dont wanna fight me..then release Jellal.." said Natsu annoyed at Lahar's arrogance.

"Natsu-sama! Please leave it alone..im going myself i need to face my sins!" said Jellal desperately..

"tch...fine.." said Natsu with a poker face

"well..if that is done lets go!" said Lahar as he ordered his remaining rune knights as they left.

Following Hoteye and Jellal's arrest, the group feels sad

Erza is shown sitting alone. She remembers her slave days, when, due to her not having a surname, Jellal came up with Scarlet, due to the color of her hair. She bursts into massive tears as someone hugs her comforting her.

Seeing who it was "Natsu.." as she starts crying desperately, the incoming sunrise bearing the same color as her hair..while Natsu had a poker face as he tightened his grip on her.

* * *

Joining the friends that were on the Christina and arriving at Cait Shelter, everyone gets new clothes to restore their torn up ones.

They meet up with the people of the Guild, and, after receiving their sincere thanks from Roubaul, the most exuberant members of Team Light try to celebrate, but then notice Roubaul upset. Cait Shelter's Master goes on to explain that they are not, in fact, the descendants of the Nirvit, but the Nirvit tribe itself.

He explains that 400 years ago he was the one who created Nirvana to stop the wars raging throughout the country, and founded a village on the machine itself, which enjoyed a time of prosperity.

However the darkness that they removed from the targets found its way to the Nirvit tribe itself, and made the people kill everyone in cold blood, with only Roubaul managing to escape and eventually dying, just to live on as a spirit.

He sealed Nirvana away, since he couldn't destroy it himself, and settled in an abandoned town to watch over the machine until someone could destroy it.

He swore and remained in solitude for some time, until a child with Jellal's appearance appeared carrying an unconscious Wendy, asking him to take care of her, to which Roubaul agreed.

Wendy then woke up and asked where she was, since her companion told her that he was going to take her to a guild.

Roubaul, not wanting Wendy to feel sad, said that the place was, in fact, a guild, and used his extremely powerful Magic to turn the wrecked town into a guild and create illusory people to be part of it.

Now that the burden of Nirvana is destroyed, the guild members start to disappear, and, as Wendy, in despair, is told by Roubaul that she no longer needs illusory companions, having found real ones.

As Roubaul himself, his task completed, starts disappearing, Wendy runs towards him, but he vanishes before she can reach him, telling her that's just the beginning and that the future awaits her, thanking her newly-acquired comrades and asking them to look after her and Carla.

Her Cait Shelter mark gone from her arm, Wendy desperately cries out for Roubaul with tears in her eyes, as everyone else stare on silently.

Erza nears Wendy and kneels behind her, telling her that she knows it's hard to have someone close disappear, but that her comrades will help her bear that sadness. She then invites her back with them to Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile..With Natsu..

"ahhhh Yes Natsu-kun㈏1㈏1" said a girly voice.

"Ohhhhhhhh!㈎7❤㈏1" as with that she finally 'released'

"ufff ufff that was Amazing㈏1!" said Angel.

"Yeah.." said Natsu as they got dressed up.

"so..what will you do now?" asked Natsu

"well.. I dont know i was hoping i would use my real name and change my appearance a bit and go with you..." said Angel as she looked nervous.

"with me? Of course you can come!" said Natsu as he grinned earning another make out session as they 'did it' for a few hours again.

The group from Fairy Tail, alongside the new entries Wendy, Carla and Surano sails back towards their Guild, having parted with their friends from the Allied Forces.

Of course convincing them for Surano was hard as team Natsu had recognized her as the 'miscalculation' of Oracion Seis when they ambushed them at first but no one except Erza saw her.

but Natsu finally managed convincing them to not reveal her as the Oracion Seis member, as they agreed as she never did hurt any of them except Ichiya and Jura but that doesnt count...

The group reaches Fairy Tail, were they are welcomed back, with great excitement about Wendy and her Dragon Slayer Magic which shocked them at first and Surano's powerful Celestial Magic shocked them even more.

A great party is organized for the occasion, and everyone is happy.

While his guildmates celebrate, Mystogan is briefly shown glancing at them before disappearing.

A few days later, Fairy Tail is in turmoil: much to everyone's excitement and happiness, Fairy Tail's second strongest Mage, Gildarts Clive, will return, having been away three years on a mission which nobody could complete in 100 years.

* * *

**Yo people longest chapter written yet whew..**

**anyway about Ichiya's 'Parfum' and not Perfume..well because in the anime he says it like that in French style so yeah**

**...and...hmmm..i forgot and im to lazy to read my own chapter again to tell you a reason for something i did..so cya...giggity**


	15. Hashtag Edolas Like a boss!

**Yo yo yo 148-3 to the 3 to the 6 to the 9, representing the ABQ, What up Biatch!?...**

**Congratulations if you have figured out where i got that greeting from...**

**anyway here is Chapter Fifteen..Next is Sixteen!****...**

**yeah it was hard for a fifteen rhyme and i only came up with Sixteen..and its true though next chapter would be Chapter Sixteen..Giggity.**

**And Natsu Uchiha..seems..not right..right?...well say Natsu Uchiha..100x as fast as you can after you do believe me you will be like "that shouldve been his original name.." ok i exaggerated..**

**But if you do say it 100 times you may get used to it and it wont seem wierd anymore.**

* * *

Now with Wendy and Surano admitted into Fairy Tail they all chill and party like a boss..

But after a few days later the town and the Guild learn of Gildarts' return.

Most of the newbies of Fairy tail not knowing who it is as they learn about him as he was send to a century quest returning 3 years later and is the strongest mage of Fairy tail...

well technically Natsu is but only a few people know that as Gildarts is the official one since Natsu is an anonymous ninja swagger...Lawl.

Following the announcement of Gildarts the town seperated as the town split up..literally as a path straight to Fairy tail was opened

As a lone mage walked ahead towards Fairy tail from that path he made..

As he finally made it to the guild he saw it was changed.."hm? This is new and it looks even more better then before..i wonder what happened.." said Gildarts as he opened the guild doors.

As everybody greeted him "Yo Gildarts!" said Natsu as he was..chilling

"Yo Natsu what up?" said Gildarts before he regretted it as Natsu said "haha dont you know idiot its the cieling up! Muchachachacha!" said Natsu as he trolled him

Gildarts sighing at his old joke and his new evil laugh.."tch..everybody except him changed.." thought Gildarts

"Gildarts..welcome back..how was your mission?" asked Master as he came in standing on the second floor ledge.

"well..haha i couldn't finish it" said Gildarts grinning.

With that pin drop silence as everyone was shocked..

Before Natsu said "HAHAHAHA! Noooooob!" mocking Gildarts.

Eye twitching at Natsu "Urusai! If you were there in my place you wouldve failed too.." said Gildarts annoyed.

"yeah yeah..you still couldn't finish it though newby newby noob noob newby nooobyyyyyy~" said Natsu pissing Gildarts off as Gildarts jumped on ready to punch as he went through Natsu hitting the wall destroying it with his punch.

Makarov seeing this annoyed and scared if they would fight they would not only destroy the Guild..but the whole Magnolia.."Enough Braaats!" shouted Makarov as Gildarts and Natsu stopped.

As Gildarts calmed down "Natsu..come by my house later i need to talk to you about something.." said Gildarts fully serious as he went outside..destroying a wall accidentally with Makarov cursing

"so Natsu what do you think he wanted to talk about~?" said Happy as jumped on Natsu's shoulder like Pikachu.

"hmm possible Scenario's are that 'Natsu i have come to tell you there is great danger..' or 'Natsu i have found something epic in my mission and im giving it to you' or 'Natsu im afraid i was evil all along i just manipulated everyone like a boss' or 'Natsu there is something you need to know..im Gay!" said Natsu as Happy and him burst out laughing at the last line.

"Hahaha..well i guess we should just go towards him.." said Natsu as he grinned.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy as he was still tittering..

"Natsuuu㈏1 where do you think your leaving with out me?" asked a certain white head as she walked towards him

"hm..well i was gonna chill and then maybe go towards Gildarts as he told me he needed to talk to me.." said Natsu at Mirajane..

"oh..well do you wanna have some fun㈎7" said Mirajane with a sexy smirk.

"hmm depends on your type of 'fun'." replied Natsu grinning back.

"oho..im sure my type of 'fun' will 'please' you" said Mirajane as Happy got confused at wtf were they talking about.

"oi Natsu im gonna ask Lucy for some fish" said Happy as he got hungry..

"oh? K.." said Natsu not ok but K..like a boss.

As Happy went away flying like a boss towards Lucy bugging her for Fish as she sighed giving him some or else he would keep bugging him about it.

"come on Natsu❤" said Mirajane with a sexy smirk as she dragged Natsu towards who knows where..

"hey where is Natsu?" asked Erza as she suddenly came in.

"hm? Well he went with Mira" said Gray as he was stripping.

"Put on your clothes Gray! And where did they go?" asked Erza as she narrowed her eyes.

"i dont know Mira was saying something about 'fun' and 'please' i didnt understand anything.." said Gray as he put on his clothes..just to strip again..At this Erza just sighed..

"i see.." said Erza as she ran towards where Mira and Natsu could be..

*Scene Change*

"Ohhh!❤ Natsu your amazing!㈏1" said Mira as she moaned in her kiss with Natsu..

As they maked out as they pull out before Natsu kissing her neck going lower and lower as he unbuttoned her top showing her Bra..as he made out some more with her like a boss.

"Natsu!"said Erza suddenly coming as she was pissed as Natsu and Mira pulled out.

"crap.." thought Natsu as he just smiled nervously..

"Erza? What are you doing here?" said Mirajane disappointed that she interrupted them.

"because Natsu will first 'do it' with me before you!" said Erza blushing.

Mira smirking as a plan came into her mind "well you can but who is to say he cant 'do it' with us both at the same time?"

As Erza blushed understanding what she was indicating too before Mira leaned towards her as they made out.

"wow.." said Natsu completely shocked at this outcome..

"wtf just happened.." said Natsu again as he saw them making out.

As they pulled out "Natsu are you ready?" as Mira suddenly took her clothes off showing he 'parts' while Erza "for us?" as she did to and with that they jumped on Natsu.

As they got it on as Moans and groans could be heard from this very epic threesome.

*24 hours later..*

"Natsuuuuuu❤㈏1㈎7/Natssuuuuu㈎7❤㈏1" as Mira and Erza both 'released' for the last time..

"*uff* *uff* that...was...amazing.❤" said Erza as she layed on top of an exhausted Natsu.

"*uff* *uff* i agree..Natsu㈏1...we need to do this more often㈎7.." said Mira as she was in ecstacy laying on the left side of Natsu cuddling.

"oh man im so tired..but i need to get up.." said Natsu as he was about to get up.

"Natsuuu㈏1 leave it for later whatever you wanna do..lets cuddle!❤❤" said Erza with Mira agreeing..

Seeing the two girls dying for him to cuddle he decided to screw it as he drifted of to wonderland of dark abyss where Freddy Kreugar was king but not in front of Natsu of course as Natsu had already owned him like a boss.

While Erza and Mira too.. Drifted to wonderland of dark abyss.

*1 whole day later..*

"Aye..where is Natsu?" asked Happy

While the guild confused that Natsu along with Erza and Mira hadn't come to the guild for 2 days.

"dont worry im sure he is ok Happy.." said Lucy worried herself..㈶9

"dont worry there all alright Natsu went alone with Erza and Mira.." said Master as he smirked..knowing what happened..

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright getting two chicks at the same time!" said Happy excitingly stating the obvious as the girls blushed while Surano and Ikaruga didnt look happy.

"Natsu-kun..hm so he went without me huh.." thought Ikaruga and Surano at the same time not knowing they thought it in sync like a boss...as they smirked knowingly..

"Yo!" said a figure as he came into view showing Natsu.

"Natsuuu~" as Happy went towards Natsu landing on his shoulder..

"Natsu-kun❤" said Surano as she jumped on him.

As Ikaruga too..clinged on him as he smiled feeling epic.

"sorry girls..but i need to go dont worry ill come back in a bit" said Natsu with a ㈳6 face.

"Ok.." said them both in unison before Natsu deciding to cheer them up kissed both of them..well not at the same time..but kissing Ikaruga then Surano like a boss!.

While everyone is the guild sighed at Natsu's luckyness as they already got used to it.

As Natsu left leaving two 'unstable' girls..if you catch my meaning..

He went towards Gildarts house as Happy to was there with him if i forgot to mention him..anyway reaching it he knocked as Gildarts opened it.

"man Natsu..you sure took your time..haha.." said Gildarts..

"yeah..well..there were some...'business' That needed to be 'taken' care of.." said Natsu as he grinned.

"haha dont worry Natsu Master already told me..you player! I taught you well.." said Gildarts grinning proud..

"haha yeah..anyway so what did ya want?" said Natsu eyebrow raising.

"hm Natsu you see..-" Gildarts was about say before.

"your Gay!?" said Natsu shocked.

"What!? Nooo you idiot i didnt even finish!" said Gildarts annoyed.

"oh..Happy it didnt work.." said Natsu towards Happy.."huh..well i was sure it would work if he was a closet gay but it seemed hes not..well whatever" said Happy as he stood on Natsu's shoulder.

"Anywayyyy...as i was saying.." said Gildarts still annoyed.

"anyway Natsu i wanted to tell you the reason i quit the 100 year mission..it was because of a black dragon..Acnologia." said Gildarts serious as he showed his injuries..

Natsu raising his brow "wow you got owned badly!"

Yeah yeah whatever but dont you want to fight the dragon or something? I thought you would be all like 'i will defeat the dragon blah blah'." said Gildarts annoyed

"well...im not intrested..haha.." said Natsu honestly..

Gildarts shocked at him as Natsu always wanted to fight someone stronger.."Natsu..seriously why arent you all like 'i will defeat him' and everything..where did your superior spirit go?"

"superior spirit? Well i still have that the truth is.." said Natsu as he stopped.

"well?" asked Gildarts as he awaiting his answer..

"well..cause im to Lazy.." said Natsu grinning.

With that Gildarts dropped anime style sweatdropping.

"oh well see ya!" with that Natsu and Happy left leaving a shocked Gildarts still face flat On the ground.

* * *

As Natsu and Happy were going towards the guild before Natsu stopped.

"Natsu whats wrong?" asked Happy

"nothing Happy you go ahead ill be right behind you.." said Natsu as he grinned with that Happy nodded and flew towards the guild.

"Mystogan..." said Natsu closing his eyes..as a figure was leaning on the wall as Natsu took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Natsu-san..it will begin soon i cant stop Anima anymore...Fairy tail and The town will soon disappear.." said Mystogan as he chilled and showed his swag.

"...i see..." said Natsu..

"anyway..wtf is with this tension? This is fic is based on mainly humor..seriously.." said Natsu annoyed.

"what do you mean?" Mystogan confused.

"ahh nothing..anyway do you have those magic pills? Or was it refilling pills...? Anyway just give me those 'whatever' pills cause i would need my epicness in Edolas.." said Natsu grinning epicly.

"Hai.." said Mystogan as he handed him the pills.

"anyway how do they work?..should i take them right now? Or something..?" asked Natsu

"well..you could take them..when you see a hole above the sky.." said Mystogan poker facing..

"oh yeah..Anima..wierd crap haha...anyway see ya later Prince-sama.." said Natsu as he warped away like a boss.

"that Natsu..maybe he can change Edolas after all heh.." thought Mystogan as he too disappeared smirking at Edolas as they were gonna be in for a surprise..

*with the guild*

Since it was raining everyone decided to stay in the guild.

While Mira and Elfman went towards the church as now was Lisanna's death anniversary with Natsu coming with them.

"Yo! What up Lisanna!" said Natsu towards the grave earning sweatdrops from Mira and Elfman

"or maybe ..'hi Lisanna..i have been mourning you like a boss' wait no..that was wierd anyway let me rephrase it 'We have survived very long and good...like a boss' ahh man that 'like a boss' wrong timing..any-" said Natsu as he was annoyed.

"Natsu.." said Mira as she smiled sadly..

"alrigh-" Natsu was about to say before he saw everything disappearing.

Looking up he saw a black hole formed above.."guess it time.." said Natsu as he took the pill feeling..weak.?

"wtf..that Mystogan better not have trolled me.." said Natsu getting weak second by second before he dropped as everything disappeared.

*Scene Change*

We could see Wendy chilling..i mean walking panicked..

"Everyone!? Is anyone there!?" shouted Wendy with all her might losing hope with every shout..

Suddenly a white cat and blue cat came out of the wreckage..

"Carla! Happy!" shouts Wendy as she is glad to see them.

As Carla explained about Edolas blah blah shocking everyone..well two people..one girl and a flying cat..

"ugh!" said an annoyed voice.

As they looked towards the source they saw he was buried in the wreckage as they were about to go help him before the wreckage around was destroyed as it was sent flying away.

"fucking Anima im going to kick that Flaust...or feast..whatever that ass wipe will get owned nonethless whatever his name was.." said Natsu as Susano was covering him.

"Natsu-san!/Natsuuuu~" said one girl two cats.

"hm? Yo!" said Natsu as he grinned seeing some of them were still here..

But Natsu seeing the Anima almost close "everyone screw the talk run towards the light!" as he rushed at it with all of them following behind.

"Happy!" said Natsu "Aye!" said Happy as he picked Natsu up and flew towards the Anima while Carla did same with Wendy.

Reaching it a bright flash occured as suddenly everything blacked out.

* * *

"urgh.." said Wendy as she woke up..looking at ..well a dream land.

"where am i?" asked Wendy in wonder as she was surprised at this place with floating islands like she was in Avatar..the one with blue aliens..

"do you want me to slap you? Ya know so you wouldn't think its a dream.." said Natsu from behind..

"hahahaa...no thank you Natsu-san.." said Wendy faking her laugh as she held her cheeks.

"anyway lets of towards the Fairy tail of Edolas!" said Natsu as Happy jumped on his shoulder..

"wait how do you know about Edolas?" asked Carla narrowing her eyes if it was an imposter..

"duh...because im epic!" said Natsu grinning..

Carla seeing how he answered...knew it was Natsu and not an imposter..as no one could match his badassness and epicness.

With that they walked like a boss towards Fairy tail as they followed Natsu..

*half hour later..*

"hmm...where are we?" said Natsu as he suddenly stopped while everyone widened there eyes.

"what!?" shouted everyone.

"what? 'what!?' " asked Natsu confused..

"you mean to say we have been following you for no reason!?" asked Carla..

"err..you were following me..hahaha!" laughed Natsu as he found this amusing..

"this is no time to laugh!" said Carla pissed while Wendy layed down too tired while Happy climbed back up on Natsu's shoulder

"hahhaha you guys fell for it..i was just joking see? There's Fairy Tail..haha" said Natsu grinning pointing towards the treehouse with a Fairy tail insignia..

"ohh.." said Carla not knowing what to say as they all went towards it.

Opening the door Natsu says "Hands up you are arrested for something i forgot so dont resist and be arrested for something i dont know again!" said Natsu with full authority while Carla and Wendy sweatdropped at him.

"AYE SIR! HANDS UP!" shouted Happy playing along.

With that suddenly all of the Fairy tail had there hands up shocked.

"Natsu? What the hell are you doing?" said a rough tough looking Lucy..

"huh? Lucy..man you look sexy or what." said Natsu shocking all of the building TINK! Blushing Lucy.

"W-What the hell are you talking about i-idiot!?" said the blushing Lucy..

"aw come on..tsundere? Seriously?" said Natsu as he poker faced..

Lucy took this an insult as she jumped on Natsu before she went through him crashing out of the door as Wendy and Carla stepped aside.

"urgh!" said Lucy as she crashed into the ground.

"Oi Lucy? Ya alright?" asked Natsu left eyebrow raised while everyone..still shocked.

"yeah.." said Lucy as she got up "what happened to Natsu? And why the hell is he so...attractive?.." thought Lucy wondering wtf is going on.

As everyone acted wierdly opposite

"Natsuuu!❤" said Mira as she was waving from the bar.

"well atleast she's the same.." said Natsu waving back.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy as he jumped on Natsu's shoulder.

"by the way who are those two cats and the girl?" said Jet turning his swagger on.

"Cats.?...CATS!?" shouted everyone shocked.

"w-whats the meaning of this w-why are there two exceeds here!?" said Droy all badass looking.

"well you see..." Natsu said thinking on what to say..

"well?" asked Everyone.

"hmm...nevermind i couldn't come up with anything..please continue your 'surprised act'." said Natsu poker face

As everyone continued being shocked..

"huh..are Exceeds that scary?.." said Happy confused..

"i dont know though i heard you guys are royal or something" said Natsu to Happy.

"they only look like Exceeds.." said Mira as she saw Happy on Natsu's shoulder and Carla standing.

"what do you mean.?" asked Gray with several layers of clothes on.

"oh..its exactly like Nee chan says..they just _look _exactly like Exceeds, is all.." Said Elfman as he seems to got it.

As everyone now understood just said "Ohhh.."

"now then spit it! I was really worried about you!" said a Lucy narrowing her eyes at Natsu..

"oh? Well you see i was partying all night like a boss but then i decided Lucy is there and i was like screw it so i partied some more" said a grinning Natsu

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright! Partying like a boss!" said Happy as he made a victory sign for Natsu..

"WHAT!? And what the hell do you mean by 'Lucy is there so i decided to screw it!?'." said Lucy with a scary face.

"hm.." said Natsu as he stood up and walked away towards Mira.

While Lucy was left...de(wait for it)nied, DENIED! As she had a lightining strucken face.

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright! Denying girls Like a boss!" said Happy before he was strangled by a raging Lucy.

"Urusai Neko!" said Lucy as she proceeded to strangle the 'evil' cat.

"Yo Mira what up?" said Natsu as sat down at the bar..

"Natsu..?..well nothing.?" said Mira confused at his behavior..as he barely talked to her..

"alright..anyway i need a drink.." said Natsu as he got comfortable..

"Natsu-san! This is no time to settle down here like its your home we need to find our friends!" said Carla annoyed at him being so calm and never taking anything serious..

"ma~ ma~ calm down.." said Natsu as he drank like a boss.

"unbelievable.." said Carla as she poker faced.

"anyway..where would you think they are?.." said Carla..

"hmm? Who?" asked Natsu eyebrow raising.

"...*sigh*..our Fairy tail" said Carla as she made another annoyed face.

"if they are not here..then where are they?" wondered Carla as she went into a thinking pose.

"seriously?..of course they would be at that stupid Royal Palace.." said Natsu like he was stating the obvious.

With that Carla just face palmed "oh yeah how could i forget...wait how do you know about that!?" asked Carla shocked.

"questions questions..tch not important right now are they?.." said Natsu with a poker face as he picked up his glass and stood dodging a Lucy 'combo'

"by the way..where is Erza?.." asked Natsu as he was confused..

"yeah..your right..i dont see her anywhere.." said Carla confused.

While this was going on Levy was fixing the 'machine' as it was down for maintenance..Before she shouted at everyone to stay quiet pissing Lucy off as they statted a verbal fight before Macao and Wakaba broke it up saying without Levy they wouldn't be here confusing Natsu..

As Lucy again got on Natsu grabbing his hand.

"oi Lucy..seriously im getting annoyed now.." said Natsu annoyed as he activated his Sharingan like a boss.

"oho?..and what are you gonna do about?..and whats with those red eyes!?" shocked Lucy at seeing the badass eyes.

"well..first.." said Natsu as Natsu felt her up puting his hands on her breasts, sqeezing them earning a moan from her leaving her blushing.

"w-what a-are you DOING!?" Lucy stuttered blushing as she went full power at Natsu intending to punch him into oblivion "NANI!?" said Lucy as she went right through him.

"muchachachacha!" said Natsu laughing his 'new' evil laugh.

"oi Lucy..Natsu stop fighting already.." said Lisanna..

"huh?..." said Natsu as he turned around with shocked eyes..

"L-Lisanna!?" cried Happy as he went rushing towards her.

Before he was kicked by a angry Lucy

"AYEEEEE!" shouted Happy as he was sent flying away before Natsu caught him.

"Lisanna..so not only they are opposite..but the dead are alive.." thought Natsu grimly..

"Natsuuu! Its Lisanna! Look!" said Happy crying tears of anime.

"yeah Happy..but its not our Lisanna..and we dont wanna screw up this world either right?..if we say something...Edo-Mira and Elfman will be..." said Natsu as he smiled sadly..

"H-Hai.." said Happy understanding.

"good haha i knew i could count on you Happy!" said Natsu cherring him up.

Which worked "Aye Sir!" said Happy back in the mood of..Happy?..

"anyway thats not the only difference look!" said Carla as she pointed towards a blue haired girl..

"wow..damn Wendy you will be pretty Sexy when you grow up haha" said Natsu as he checked Edolas Wendy out.

"N-Natsuu san!" cried earth land Wendy embarrassed as she hid her face.

But suddenly Nab came out shouting something like its the end of the world.

"ITS THE FAIRY HUNTER! THE FAIRY HUNTER!" screaming like no tomorrow..

"wow..chill dude what up?" said Natsu eyebrow raising..

"Its the fairy hunter she hunts the fairies.." said Nab.

"...wtf I fucking know that just from listening to FAIRY HUNTER! But who is it!?" asked Natsu annoyed at people always stating the obvious.

"she is from the kingdom they are all eradicating the guilds, our guild is the only one left but thanks to Levy's transmitter we have been escaping easily..". Explained Mira..

"oh..well then ill go outside and meet this badass lady.." said Natsu as he was walking outside..

"o-oi Natsu!? Are you crazy its dangerous!" said Lucy panicked.

"errr..." Natsu just poker faced her as he went outside.

"Natsuuu!" said Happy as he went with him jumping back on his shoulder.

"reactor ready for ignition!..coordinates set! Error compensation complete in 5, 4, 2, 1" said Levy as she did her 'stuff' on the 'machine'

"connected to the marker! Shock absorber charged with magic!" said Lecy again.

"wtf- nevermind im going lets go Happy" said Natsu confused as he went towards the door "Aye Sir!"

"How long until the transmission magic circle, Levy!?" said Lucy.

"im working on it right now! suck it Lucy!" said Levy annoyed.

"Well hurry up! The Fairy hunter is almost here!" Said Lucy panicked

"Im almost done come on!" Said Levy as she was still seeing the countdown

"Hurry up...Wait Natsuuu! Your gonna die idiot come back!" Said Lucy as she saw Natsu was already out of the guild with Happy.

"Oh?" said Natsu as he ignored Lucy looking towards a big demon like dragon

"Oi Happy loook!" Said Natsu with stars in his eyes.

"Wow~ Sugoi~~" said Happy with stars in his eyes too.

"Idiots! This is no time to be impressed!" Said Lucy and almost everyone

"Anyway you guys goo Happy and me are gonna chill some more bye bye~" said Natsu as they disappeared right before the demon-dragon hit the guild

"Oho? That was close.." said Natsu observing this.

"AYE SIR!" said Happy chilling.

"Transmission..huh" sais the Fairy hunter as she observed the place the guild once was..

"Transmission indeed they throw magic away so easily..so idiotic of them.." said a ...noob looking guy

"Yo! What up?" Said Natsu as he made himself known

"Huh? When did he come here..and why couldnt we sense him?.." said Erza Knightwalker narrowing her eyes.

"Natsu Dragoin?" Said The noob looking guy.

"Nope! Im afraid im the earthland Natsu and you guys just pissed me off..so im just gonna own you and kick that Fausty asswipe's ass muchachachacha!" Said Natsu laughing evilly.

"Like hell we will let you!" Said Erza finally losing herself at his arrogance

"Oho? Watch me" and with that Natsu disappeared and reappeared behind the noob looking guy karate chopping him like a boss rendering him unconscious

And disappearing again before requiping a badass looking katana holding it towards Erza's neck

"You were saying cutie~?" Said Natdu like the badass he is

Blushing and shocked "h-how?" Asked Erza as this all only happened in a span of 50 micro seconds.

"Hm? Oh well its because of my Kamui ya see I can move like a b-" said Natsu befote Erza said "im not asking that im asking how were you not absorbed from the Anima!?"

"Oh? Well cause im awrsome Yesh Baby!" Said Natsu as Happy followed it up with "Aye Sir! Thats Natsu Alright! Owning the Fairy hunter like a boss!"

Knightwalker seemed to took that offensively as she suddenly grabbed Natsu's hand twisting it as she tok his sword back handing him as she put the sword on his neck.

"Wow Badass Erza..Damn!" Said Natsu completely ignoring the fact that shr had him in death's grip

Blushing but annoyed at his arrogance she asks "Why are you doing this..? A pwrson od your calibar should be helping the kingdom not some lowly fairies!"

"Err..that was cruel towards all the fairies..if they even exist but anyway im helping the 'lowly fairies' becaus there the good guys and your the bad guys..no offence.." said Natsu grinning.

"Y-You how can you be so calm!? Your in a death's grip I could kill you any second I want.." said Erza annoyed.

"Then why dont you?" Asked Natsu still grinning

"B-because.."tried to say Erza but couldnt as we know that she has now already fallen for our favourite hero's epicness muchachachacha anyway

"Haha..anyway im calm cause I can just own you in a sec.." said Natsu arrogantly.

"Oh yeah..? Prove it!" Said Erza as she went into xareful mode reading his everymove..

"Well you asked for it.." said Natsu before Susano sprouted from his back pushing Erza away as she went flying before the demon catched her with his claw..or paw..

"W-what" said Erza as she recovered seeing a badass skeleton covering Natsu

Now shocked "W-what I-is that?" Said Erza with two question marks indicating her curiousness.

"This my lady is Susano...the best defense and offense there ever is~" said Natsu playfully

"S-Susano?.." shocked Erza

"Ok seriously stop stuttering I know its badass but I dont like it when hot and sexy girls stutter" said Natsu annoyed remembering Hinata..

Erza didnt say anything as her face went eburescent.

But now getting back together "nonetheless...I must defeat you and take you back to the king.." said Erza as she got her authority back

"Wtf seriously?.." Natsu said as he thought he had her..but it seems Erza knightwalker will play hard to get...like a boss.

"Yes." And with that Knightwalker-san..came at him..woth a demon dragon creature.

"So your trying the quality card?.." said Natsu as his Susano strted morphing an epic looking armor as the demon creature went towards him but Natsu's Susano owned him

**Blaze Release: Susano Kagutsuchi! **with that the demon dragon creature was owned badly as he was split in to two before burning into ashes as he was cut by an epic Amaterasu sword

Erza jumped out just in time as she fell into qho knows where as it was a long way down but Natsu being the gentlemen caught her like a boss

As with that he face went erubescent.

"W-why did you s-save me?" Asked blushing

"Err..because your hot..." said Natsu

"And I like you.." said Natsu grinning

"I see.." said Erza as she was still blushing

"But that doesn't mean I wont kill you..thought I shall let you go right now.." said Erza as she was still blushing.

"A-and Put me down Already!" Said Erza as with that Natsu put her down like a boss

"Anyway...where is the king's Palace?" Asked Natsu

"...I guess its only fair..*sigh* follow me..im going there as well..but dont think I will help you when were there...ill be attacking you as well.." said Erza fiercly as she went with Natsu and Happy following her.

"Aye Sir!" Said Both Happy and Natsu following her..

* * *

While this went on the Edolas guild seemed to have 'teleported' safely as they talked to Wendy and Carla as they told them about Earthland and everything which Lucy took them out towards some weapon shop.

Where as they bought some but were ambushed by some knights before Wendy took wm out with her Wind weapon which can produce a cyclone.

And with that they also met Lucy from earthland who somehow was not turned into magic.

As Erza and Natsu finally reached the royal city..

"this is it.." said Erza as she looked towards the city as they were standing on a cliff.

"yeah..looks pretty cool.." said Natsu as he observed it.

"Aye Sir! Its looks like a machine city! Haha" said Happy like a boss.

"hey..your right it does look like a machine city..only without robots..wait..there aren't robots are there..?" asked Natsu wondering..

"..No..there real people.." said Knightwalker as she pokerfaced him.

"..Boring!...Rated G..." said Natsu with a bored face.

"A..Y " followed Happy completing Natsu's sentence..

While Knightwalker sweatdropped at both of them sighing.

"anyway..so what we gonna do?.." asked Natsu at Knightwalker.

"first im afraid we will part ways..i have repaid my debt to you for saving me..now next time we meet will be..as enemies.." said Erza with authority but inside depressed and sad for doing this.

"i see..well see ya..Erza.." said Natsu grinning

"Lets go Happy..." said Natsu emotionlessly like a boss as they he jumped towards the city as Happy caught him flying away.

Knightwalker seeing him go away felt her heart clenched as she put her hand towards it.

"Natsu Uchiha..." said Knightwalker to herself as she smiled and went towards the palace..

*Scene Change..*

"so Happy what should we do fir-" Natsu was about to say before he sensed a certain someone..

"Gajeel!" thought as he sensed his raging dragon slayer magic..

"hm..this is getting..wierd..could it be?.." thought Natsu as he had a theory.

As he saw Gajeel..with his counter part.

"Yo! Gajeel!" said Natsu grinning.

"N-Natsu!?" said Gajeel shocked to see him.

"yup!" replied Natsu..

"what are you doing here...?" asked Gajeel..

"and how did you survi- nevermind.." Gajeel almost asked him as he remembered who he was talking too..

"well i came with Erza's counterpart..who is evil in this world.." said Natsu like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"i see..wait what?..Erza's counterpart is evil? Then how did you mana-...nevermind.." almost asked Gajeel before he saw who he was talking to again..the King of Players..

"haha i see your getting me hah" said Natsu laughing as Gajeel finally seemed to understanding his epicness.

"anyway..Yo! What up Gajeel's counter part?" said Natsu to the other Edo-Gajeel who looked like he was from the Mafia..

"just writing another story.." said edo-Gajeel smirking..

As Gajeel and Edo-Gajeel tell thhem thier plan about the giant lacrima are fairy tail and that how they will save them..

"hmm i see.." said Natsu as he went into a thinking pose.

"i think its a pretty cool plan..right Natsu?" said Happy as he jumped on Natsu's shoulder.

"yeah it is..but kinda reckless..but who cares.." said Natsu as they prepared for the plan of reciving Fairy tail...

*Scene Change*

Meanwhile..

It seems while this was going on Lucy and Wendy had been caught by the Royal army as they had be imprisoned while Carla..was treated like a royalty..like a boss.

As the princess of Extalia told her how it was her mission to lead them and blah blah..if you dont know then why you reading this? Blah blah blah

Anyway with Gajeels, Natsu and Happy.

"...you said it was the whole guild..." said Natsu as he looked at the lacrima withh a poker face while wearing a badass cloak which he requpped (Akatsuki Cloak with Assassin's creed hood) as everyone was surrounding.

"yeah..?" said Gajeel confused wearing a cream coloured cloak.

"idiot..thats only Gray's and Erza's magic i cant sense anyone else.." said Natsu sighing..

"oh..i wondered why it was so small considering the whole guild.." said Gajeel as it made sense..

"but if thats not the guild..then where is it?.." asked Gajeel confused.

"i dont know..but lets see To it later..for now let Operation Rescue Erza and Gray began!" with that they put there plan into action as Edo-Gajeel did his Firwork thing saying NORTH.

While Gajeel shouted "Oi there is some suspicious fellow in the north hes trying to get the lacrima for himself!" said Gajeel hidden as the guards heard it as they went north leaving 2 guys at the south.

"time to begin huh.." said Natsu as he disappeared as suddenly the Guards were down.

"oh? That fast..with Natsu..even the those Royal guys dont stand a chance..gehehehe" thought Gajeel laughing his laugh.

"do it Gajeel!" said Natsu as he reappeared standing on top of the Lacrima.

"Hai hai!" said Gajeel as he used hit the Lacrima with his Iron Dragon Slayer magic.

As he kept hitting it before suddenly the Lacrima shined blinding the whole crowd or anyone who was near it..

As with that it finally stopped showing two mages unconscious as they laid..

"lets go.." said Natsu as he warped them in his dimension and went away with Gajeel following behind.

*Scene Change*

As Lucy and Wendy being captured

As Lucy is about to be dropped as Knightwalker had her hands tied to her spear indicating she could drop Lucu any second..and it was a long way down meaning she wouldn't survive unless she had the devil's luck..

"im afraid im not the 'Erza' you knew weakling.." said Knightwalker cruelly as with that she dropped Lucy.

cue Happy and Carla suddenly catching her as they ordered Knightwalker that the order for Lucy's executed was rescinded and exerts her authority as the princess of extalia the daughter of Shagotte.

But suddenly that ends up as an epic fail as Pantherlily comes in stating they are the 'fallen ones' as K ightwalker gets back up ready to attack.

But Happy and Carla escape like a boss..with Lucy of course..

Meanwhile..

"argh.." said Erza as she was laying on a block or something..

"Erza?.." said Gray..

"where are we?.." said Erza as she stood up seeing the blocks and futuristic metal type stones or whatever.

"thi-" Gray was about to say before they were warped away as they came back to the real world.

As Natcu caught Erza bridal style while Happy caught Gray as he flew towards him.

"Natsu?.." said Erza as she saw him.

"Yo!" said Natsu as he explained everything about this world and what is happening..

"then we must go towards the palace!" said Gray panicked.

"be my guest.." said Natsu

"wait your not stopping me?..i was sure you were gonna say something like 'im afraid i cant let you" or 'we could but we cant as there is somehting i dont know there which could kill us" said Gray..

"seriously? I never ever say that crap in my life your just making it up.." said Natsu poker facing..

"look now is not the time..lets go towards the Palace.." said Erza annoyed.

"alright.." with that they head of towards the palace.

Meanwhile..

We see poor Wendy getting her magic sucked as she was screaming in agony..

"muhahaha! Incredible at this rate we will have infinite amount of magic for sure!" said the mad scientist Byro

"Angry! Angry! Scientist!" said the 'angry' scientist..Byro..the noob

Meanwhile..with Carla and Lucy

Just then the King douche notices the army of exceed arrive and decides to initiate Code ETD, which resulted in the Exceed getting turned into a giant Lacrima crystal.

This gives Lucy and Carla a chance as they manage to get inside the tower where Wendy is.

As they run down to stairs to where they are, they get attacked by Erza Knightwalker and her army and realize that the army is already draining the Dragon slayer magic out of Wendy, which is their life force and could kill her.

Despite Lucy demanding they return Wendy, Erza ignores her and prepares to kill her, but Carla defends her but as she could rush and kill Carla she was interrupted by a voice

"Yo! Knightwalker!"

Shocked at the familiar voice she turnes around seeing Natsu like a badass with his badass cloak still on.

"N-Natsu..you idiot..i thought you wouldve took the chance to run..." thought Erza as she now felt sad that she would have to kill her..what couldve possibly be her first 'friend'

Cursing Fate for being so cruel she pushes back her emotions as she gets ready to battle.

"Natsu..so you have come..like i said..as enemies." said Knightwalker taking out her spear..

But before she could rush at him suddenly a wall was destroyed showing Erza of Earthland and Gray.

"err..wrong timing guys..but you can help Lucy and Carla find Wendy.." said Natsu eyebrow raised.

Erza shocked to see her counterpart..just nodded as she and Gray went with Lucy and Carla.

"Happy go with them..." said Natsu

"Natsu but i wanna stay and watch the fight~" said Happy pouting.

"then i guess..Carla will cry alone as 'her' Happy was not there to protect her.." Said Natsu smirking.

With that "im afraid i have to go Natsu..bye~" said Happy as he flew in supersonic speed..Jay J Fad.. sorry couldn't resist.

"now then lets begin." said Natsu going straight Rinnegan..

Erza seeing how he has some kind of powerful 'eye magic' narrowed her eyes as she sensed a change in his magic.

With tht Natsu rushes at her as he is inches away from her he disappears and reappears above Erza.

Erza already knowing from fighting him before that he never rushes forward saw it coming as she dodged doing a back flip.

Before she thrusted the spear at Natsu who counter with his Gunbai creating a shockwave.

"A Gunbai? Thats rare.." said Knightwalker shocked that it could be used as a weapon.

"yeah well..its pretty badass once you know how to use it..like this!" said Natsu as suddenly extreme wind and gravity magic was sent through his Gunbai as Knightwalker was sent flying away.

"Gravity and Wind at the same time!?" thought Knightwalker shocked at his manipulation of elements.

As she recovered she **Velocity Spear, Silfarion!** As she requipped her new spear with a triangular and arrowhead-like spearhead as she suddenly disappeared reappearing behind Natsu as she slashed his back.

Wincing at hurtung Natsu but holding up as she kicked him away as Natsu was sent flying down.

"Shit! She'a faster then Racer!" thought a shocked Natsu as he hit the wall spitting out blood.

"im sorry Natsu..but this is how its suppose to be." thought Erza as a lone tear fell from her as she was about to leave.

"oi oi where do you think your leaving? I was just getting ready!" said Natsu as he blasted away the wreckage with his **Shinra Tensei **as he Kamui'd back in front if Erza.

Erza of course glad that he didnt die got ready as she took her stance.

**Bansho Tenin! **With that a surprised Erza was pulled towards Natsu thinking he was stupid she put her spear in the front so on contact Natsu will be the only one hit.

Of course she didnt know what he will do next.

**Blaze Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance! **With that suddenly flames spewed out of Natsu's mouth as they started spiralling as Natsu using his Kamui helped creating an Amaterasu Vortex.

While Knightwalker widening her eyes as she was going into a flamey vortex but she got lucky and pierced her spear in a nearby wall as she stopped getting pulled but Natsu being Natsu

didnt let her off so easily as the vortex disappeared, appearing right behind her as it hit her dead on but getting lucky again she mangaed to jump of as the wall exploded in a stream of flames crumbling them as Natsu put the flames out

Seeing as Knightwalker wasn't giving up he sighed as with that.

**Trance! **With that Knightwalker was suddenly crushed like Gravity was crushing her from all the sides feeling like she was stuck in a box and it kept getting smaller and smaller

Natsu decidng it was enough deactivated the spell as he looked at her downed.

"no...i cant be defeated!" said Erza as she got up hearing cracks from her body screaming in pain as she got up panting.

Natsu seeing this his eyes softened..

Erza spotting it but taking it as his pity got pissed as she **Vacuum Spear, Mel Force! **As she equpped a wide spearhead with the edges curving inwards close to where the spear is mounted and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft.

As she thrusted the spear sending a vacuum wave with thousands of wind blades that could cut a metal like butter through knife.

Natsu seeing this attack countered with his own vacuum wave but 'flamey' **Blaze Release: Vacuum Blast! **As a Amaterasu fied wave went towards Knightwalker's wave but Natsu's wave seemed to be more powerful since it was empowered with wind.

As the two waves clashed creating an epic series of shockwaves as the tiny wind and fire blades were going haywire as they were cutting the walls as the clash was intensified even more

But Natsu's wave seemed to be overpowering her wave as it continued to consume her wave within itself.

As it went on and on before the Erza's wave was finally overpowered as it almost hit Erza dead on before Natsu redirected the flame somewhere else as it went towards the cieling breaking it as it went on and on before finally reaching the king's throne room as it destroyed the throne.

But sadly..the king wasnt on the throne so the wave destroying the throne went towards the cieling and broke it too before going sky high.

Erza finally losing it as she went full power at Natsu equpping her **Cannon-Spear Form **as with that a badass looking spear was equpped as it had a big canon with three tomoes surrounding it.

"This is the end! Natsu!" shouted Knightwalker as with all her might she put all her magic in the blast forming a big ball like a Bijuudama..or Tailed beast bomb if you dont watch anime in japenese..

Anyway as it was finally big enough she fired releasing her magic as it went at breaknecking speeds towards Natsu.

"hmm..eazy peezy giggity.." thought Natsu as he saw the big beam of magic heading towards him.

Using both of his eyes he used Reverse Kamui as a vortex was formed sending an even bigger beam..Countering it as another epic series of shockwave were send destroying the buildings and walls surrounding them.

"pff..never thought i would have to finally Reverse Kamui Lullaby's demon ball...or was it demon beam..never mind..anyway its pretty cool though.." said Natsu as he observed what could only be described as total destruction.

As the beams finally having enough of making out decided to 'release' as they both exploded from the climax...

With that the whole building they were on was destroyed as a crater was now formed there..

"i hope they already took Wendy.." thought Natsu worried after seeing this.

As the smoke cleared he saw a downed Erza as she was bleeding out..deciding to revive her like a zombie teammate from black ops he went towards her like a boss.

As he went towards her he pulled her up in a sitting position before he saw Erza Knightwalker sama crying..

"Oi Erza!?" shocked at seeing her cry regretting that he hurt her...

"all hope is lost..we cant live without magic! There is no way..the king would be able to win if your here!" said Erza giving up as she shed another few tears.

"Oi Erza!" said an annoyed Natsu as she looked towards him.

"just because you dont have magic..doesn't mean shit! You can survive nonetheless..i mean i sure as hell still know i would be still a badass without magic!" said Natsu surprising Erza.

"and everyone can manage fine without magic! I mean look at the real world Planet Earth the ones who created this anime..the planet with cool technology but..they also manage without magic..so why cant we!?" said Natsu like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"w-wha? What planet Earth? What do you mean..?" asked Erza confused as she had finally stopped crying.

"nothing..look the point is you can survive with or without magic..." said Natsu like a boss.

"no we cant..its impossible!" said Erza pissed and sobbing.

"oh my god..." said Natsu poker facing at her stubbornness

"look..people wont die just because there is no magic..they have the strength to continue and live on and all things, living or othervise..have a voice..that tells them to struggle and fight no matter what..its human nature i guess there fucking meant for this aint no type of censorship equipped for all there sentences." said Natsu like a boss.

"ok that last line was kinda out of it..but it rhymed so i rolled with it" said Natsu like a boss as Erza was shocked at his words..

"..i s-" Erza was about to say before she went unconscious as Natsu caught her like a boss.

"there they are! Commander Knightwalker has betrayed us! get them both!" ordered the king.

"what? Bastard ass wipe.." said Natsu as he warped Erza in his dimension before warping himself too as he warped away towards a floating island..

"whew..that was close.." said Natsu before TINK! A sudden line went through his head as he sensed something.

Turning around he was shocked...it was a huge huge lacrima crystal.

"finally!" Natsu rejoiced as he sensed all the guild members there...

"but...how will i get them back?...does God slayer magic work..? Wait..whats the point of releasing them all anyway..it would just screw things up..hm i need to find a way to take them home with us and not be crystalized at the same time.." thoguht Natsu before TINK idea Flash Bulb Appear.

"i can just send them back how they came..Anima!" thought Natsu as he prepared his plan..

* * *

Meanwhile...

As Gray, Lucy and Erza decide to find the King and stop him, while Wendy and Carla head to Extalia to try and warn everyone that the king will smash the big lacrima into Extalia creating Eternal magic..

As Natsu manages to locate Gajeel and Kamui's him to the lacrima but just as he was about to smash the crystal, Pantherlily arrives using his Aera and carrying a giant sword to stop him.

"seriously?.." said Natsu as he saw Pantherlily..

"Oi Natsu..ill take care of this..you should go." said Gajeel grinning.

"well..if you say so.." said Natsu as he used Kamui shocking Pantherlily at his epic teleportation spell.

"you should be glad..that your not fighting him..believe me he would have kicked your ass in 3 seconds gehehehe" said Gajeel still grinning.

Pantherlily just narrowed his eyes as they went at each other thus the fight began

Meanwhile..

As Erza and her gang continue searching they come across an amusement park with Sugarboy and Hughes waiting to engage them in battle.

Gray fights against Sugarboy while Erza fights against Hughes, but despite being able to use their magic they still find themselves having a hard time against their magical items.

But Erza.. soon gets taken out because Hughes can control everything in the park and puts her on a magical roller coaster.

While Gray gets stuck in the ground but manages to escape and tries to attack Sugarboy, but his attacks all turn into water due to Sugarboy's magical item to soften his attacks. While Lucy manages to release Erza from the roller coaster and they land in a lake.

Hughes than says that magic is truly wonderful and that it can't be allowed to disappear, and to make sure that it doesn't they need to make sacrifices even if they are humans or exceed.

Lucy and Erza immediately gets angry and Lucy summons Aquarius but soon learns that Aquarius is unable to control the water thanks to Hughes and they get washed into a haunted house.

While this was going on...

The King and Byro discuss their plans of using the Dragon chain cannon to hit the Lacrima into Extaila.

Byro hands over the key of the cannon to Faust. Just then Coco arrives and tries to tell the King to delay his plans since Lily is fighting near the Lacrima, but he refuses and says that one death makes no difference.

Coco in shock, steals the key and runs away but the King and Byro try to stop her by attacking her legs, but she still continues running away.

Back at the haunted house, Erza and Lucy wake up and Lucy finds herself in a machine which switches her clothes.

Erza then decides to use the machine, in hopes that Hughes will get distracted by Lucy in a sexy outfit, but it fails miserably.

While Erza continues fighting Hughes and his army of monster mannequins, Lucy runs outside and bumps into Coco. Shortly, Byro shows up and demands for the key, which Lucy mistakes for her celestial spirit keys, and decides to defend Coco from Byro.

As they start fighting Lucy summons Taurus to fight against Byro but learns that Byro's magic involves throwing liquid with varying effects, which takes out Taurus in an instant.

She then summons Virgo who manages to trap Byro in a pithole for a while, until he takes a liquid which transforms him into a giant humanoid octopus. Realizing that Lucy is using a lot of magic to summon the zodiac spirits, Virgo decides to give her a celestial whip to battle against Byro.

Lucy uses the celestial whip to tie up Byro's tentacle and sends him crashing into a wall just as Erza managed to slash Hughes through the wall on the opposite side, knocking them both out.

Realizing that Erza and Lucy are trustworthy, Coco decides to hand them the key and asking them to stop the King's plan, but before they grab the key, Sugarboy arrives and snatches it away.

Soon, Gray arrives on a motorcycle and tries to chase Sugarboy. After a short chase he manages to catch up and learns that the key is what they need to activate the cannon, Gray then use his Ice-Make: Floor and make Sugarboy crash into a wall.

Later, he grabs the key and encases it in ice since the royal army needs the key, Sugarboy can't use his magic on the ice, for fear of destroying the key. While Gray continues freezing the key,

it starts to crack and Sugarboy tries to get Gray to stop since they need to key to use the cannon, which can help save their friends.

Gray however refuses to listen and shatters the key, later finishing Sugarboy off. As he walks away, Sugarboy mocks him saying they have lost all chance of rescuing their friends, but Gray just laughs and says he can make a replica with his ice.

When Erza catches up, she is a little surprised to see the key destroyed, but then learns that Gray can create a replica and that they can use it to turn everyone back to normal. Shortly after, Erza decides on a plan to take them near the king.

As she disguises to Erza Knightwalker not knowing that the battle with Natsu, Knightwalker was branded as a traitor.

Lucy and Gray are later seen seemingly unconscious and tied up, being taken by Erza past a gate to where the cannon is.

After Erza tells Gray to create a duplicate of the key, secretly trying to hit the Lacrima with the cannon,

but when the plan fails as Erza was already surrounded the moment she entered now knowing Knightwalker is a traitor..

"so Knightwalker did you come to face your punishment?.." said Faust smirking evilly like a noob.

Erza sweating now as her plan was failed as suddenly Gray send an ice Make Lance towards the guards owning them as with that they began to own the guards while

Taking this opurtunity the King escapes as no one could see it except Lucy as she was about to run towards him but was blocked by a soldier, cursing she fought...

Meanwhile..

Happy, Carla and Wendy reach Extalia just in time to try to stop the giant Lacrima from ramming on Extalia.

Meanwhile in Extalia startling revelations are made by the the queen, showing everyone her only wing she has due to her lack of Magic Power. With everyone shocked

the story continues to unveil as the elders say that they do not decide who will die but it was thanks to Shagotte's precognition ability that they knew who was going to die thus they build a husk around this fact to mislead the humans and make them fear them as they once ill-treated the Exceeds.

Still Carla's determination does not waver and she flies to help her friends to save her homeland Extalia alongside with Nadi.

When the strength of the mages was not enough, the entire population of Extalia, including the queen,and also Natsu using his Susano to the surprise of many, went to help. As it was getting pushed back before the giant lacrima suddenly the disappeared

leaving some smoke and Mystogan there, who explains that thanks to them, he was able to find an Anima large enough to send the lacrima back to Earth Land and return everyone to normal.

He then reveals himself as the Prince of Edolas, who Pantherlily once saved many years back, but suddenly Pantherlily is attacked by the Royal Army, who arrive to attack the Exceeds with a group of soldiers on Legions.

But suddenly as they were owning the royal soldiers the King appears inside an enormous Dragon-like machine called Dorma Anim,

which nullifies all external magic attacks. The King orders the soldiers to capture the Exceeds and then shoots a magic beam from the Dorma, but Mystogan uses the **Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water** to deflect the attack back to it, but it doesn't have any effect.

Dorma Anim shoots again and takes Mystogan down. When the King is about to attack again, the Dorma Anim is suddenly owned as Black flames consumed him revealing Natsu, who decided to take on the King, leaving the rest to deal with the soldiers.

After surrendering the battle to Natsu. Mystogan reveals that he lost on purpose to save Pantherlily, and he recruits Pantherlily's help for "one last job".

After reaching the room where Anima is produced, he reveals his plan to open a reverse Anima in order to send all of the magic in Edolas to Earth Land, leaving Pantherlily shocked.

Anyway back with Natsu...

"wtf..." said Natsu as he observed the white dragon.

"muhahahahaha with this even you wont be able to survive! This is Dorma Anim..with this im invincible! Muhahah!" said Faust arrogantly like a typical villain.

Natsu sweatdropping at him sighed as he figured he was one of those villians who say there epic once they get something but when they lose it they start begging for it.

Suddenly the Dorma Anim jumped up sky high and came down intending to crush Natsu.

"seriously?..so much underestimation.." said an annoyed Natsu..

As the Dorma Anim was inches away from him Natsu used Kamui as he warped above the robot Dragon.

Before he summoned his Susano's hand right beside him as it showed a huge spiralling black flamed sphere on its hand.

**Blaze Release: Susano Big Bang Rasengan! **With that the huge spiralling sphere coliided with the Dorma Anim creating a huge bang like its name says.

With that a huge explosion occured good thing everyone went away from them or they wouldve been crushed as the whole surrounding area within 30 mile radius was destroyed showing a huge crater.

As Natsu saw the Dorma Anim covered in smoke.

"this is probably one of those scenes where when the smoke clears suddenly something will happen..like a beam coming at me or he became even more powerful." thought Natsu as he got ready.

As the smoke cleared away there was shown that the Dorm Anim...was turned black?..With two swords on each arm..

"fool! Now that you have awakened Dorma Anim no one can stop it now!" said Faust laughing evilly.

Natsu showing a victory sign at he was right about the smoke clearing away theory said "didnt you say 'no one can stop me muhaha!' when Dorma..whatever.. was in its white form?.." said Natsu confused..

Faust poker facing didnt say anything as he went to slash Natsu with his twin blades as he also fired missiles at him from his back.

Natsu being Natsu summoned his Susano countering his twin blades as he used Kamui on the missles before reverse Kamui'ing them back to Faust.

But Faust having an indestructible armor swatted them away as the missles were redirected towards who knows where..As they went towards right where the soldiers and his friends were but they would be safe..right?..

As Natsu was still having a sword fight with his Susano and Dorma.

As he got the upper hand about to slash his face before the Dorma Anim swiftly dodged ducking as it leg swipped his Susano from below as it fell along with Natsu.

Suddenly Natsu disappeared as Faust widened his eyes before he was blasted away from the back as Natsu reappeared in the front where Faust was gonna crash towards.

As Natsu requipped thousands of Amaterasu fied swords and Faust widening his eyes as he was heading into a death trap.

as Dorma Anim used his **Multiple Exploding Dragon Riding Missiles **which clashed with Natsu's swords as they were getting destroyed.

As the Dorma Anim recovered he did a front flip as he jumped hovering above Natsu **Dragon Rider's Roar! **With that suddenly a beam went from Dorma's mouth towards Natsu at breaknecking speeds as it was crushing the air if that was even possible.

Natsu summoning his Gunbai as he used his Rinnegan at the same time **Preta Path! **As with that the beam was absorbed within Natsu's Gunbai "WHAT!?" shouted Faust panicked

before "Enjoy getting owned with your own spell..noob." said Natsu

And with that epic comment he flipped the Gunbai as a widespread Beam was send towards Dorma as he was still in the air hovering.

"SHIT!" shouted Faust as he with his quick thinking used **Dragon Needles Barrier **as the Dorma was covered in spikes or needles.

With that the roar hit him dead on before it exploded on impact creating an explosion in mid air.

"man..if he is fine after that...then i guess there would be no choice but to use 'that'"...said Natsu as he saw the explosion still...well..exploding..as it died down as smoke was erupted..before a shiny object came at him at supersonic speed

Tilting his head to the side just in time as a needle went right through cutting his cheek a bit.

As he dodged a hundred more as the smoke cleared away showing Dorma Anim preparing another attack **Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon! **As blasts of energy went towards him.

As the blast destroyed everything around him even though it was already destroyed.

"so..its a widespread attack for multiple opponents.." said Natsu as he sidestepped a blast dodging it like a boss.

As the Dorma Anim suddenly appeared in front of him **Dragon Blast Eruption! **

With that suddenly the ground under Natsu exploded as he was sent flying before he was hit by a multitude of missiles getting hit by them to, increasing the force as he was sent flying crashing to the ground as he was buried.

Before Faust appeared above him as he sent his Roar towards him destroying the ground as it went down towards Natsu hitting him causing an explosion.

"Muhahahaha! Not even you could survive after that!... Edolas has finally acheived Victor-" King Faust was about to shout before he was blasted away crashing before stopping like an invisble wall was behind him

Before he was pulled as he felt like he was cut down as he smashed to the ground creating a crater.

"is that all you had to offer..?...im disappointed" said Natsu as he was in his Hollow form looking all badass.

Faust recovering he stood up saw Natsu's hollow fied eyes looking like Shinigami himself as he was scared shitless of Natsu now.

As Natsu slashed his Amaterasu-fied swords in the air creating a black wave as it went towards Faust before cutting Dorma.

After a few seconds as Dorma was about to stand back up before the cut Natsu send was suddenly erupted in Black Flames as he screamed in agony feeling the burn.

"impossible! Dorma Anim nullify's all magic!" shouted Faust as his Dorma was still burning..

"that may be..but do you really think..my magic is ordinary?...no no my friend cause you see im a real God Slayer..trained by the Shinigami himself..so i dont think just because of some measly Nullifying crap that my magic wont work..its God Slayer magic after all.." said Natsu grinning which made him look badass but sadly we couldnt see it as he had his hollow mask on.

"G-God S-Slayer!?" shocked Faust not knowing there was someone even better then a Dragon Slayer.

"w-we can make a deal..come on! Ill give you anything! J-Join m-me! We can rule the world!" said Faust smirking nervously as he was still getting burned.

"err..and there is the final moment ladies and gentlmen! Where the noob begs the epic guy to join him and blah blah.." said Natsu as his mask faded away showing his face as his eyes were still hollowfied looking more badass.

"ok sure! Ill join you haha!" said Natsu grinning.

Faust shocked suddenly grinned "Really?"

"of course not.." said Natsu poker facing as he disappeared as million's of slashes were send towards Dorma as after a few seconds before flames spewed out right after the cuts as Dorma was burned in everyway possible as it was destroyed

"well..he was owned..Badly!" said Natsu making a victory pose like a boss.

"Natsuuuu~" said Happy as he came flying landing on Natsu's shoulder.

"haha whats up Pikachu?" asked Natsu confusing Happy.

"Pikachu? Im Happy Natsu!" said Happy annoyed.

"haha good for you" said Natsu laughing

"Nooo my name name is Happy!" said Happy annnoyed at Natsu

"i was just messing with you Happy muchachacha.." said Natsu as Happy poker faced while everyone came towards them.

"Natsuuu㈏1" said a certain red head as she jumped on him smothering him with kisses.

As she stopped blushing as she just remembered that people were watching them..

"Natsu! I cant believe you didnt wait for us tch.." said Gajeel annoyed while Wendy agreed.

"well..im to badass come on..its only natural i take him down alone like a boss..Yesh Baby!" said Natsu like a boss as everyone sweatdropped.

With that everyone was preparing to return to Earthland as Mystogan prepared a plan for the people to live on without magic..

"Muchachachacha! Im the badass Natsu Uchiha the one who will kill you all Yesh Baby!" said Natsu acting evilly as he was still in his hollow fied form so it scared the People.

"Natsu Uchiha you shall pay for everything you did!" said Mystogan appearing like a knight in his shining armor.

"muchachacha you cant defeat me..im the King!" said Natsu evilly..

"we will see about that!" as suddenly Mystogan rushed at Natsu owning him with one punch.

"ahhh Nooo..Argh..ugh!" said Natsu as he fell on the floor dramatically.

"you have defeated me.." said Natsu as he fell unconscious before he woke up again since he forgot to say something getting back up "Impossible! No wait Join me! Then we shall rule the world! Muchachacha!" said Natsu

Mystogan sweatdropping "Never!" with that he punched him again as Natsu fell..

"ahhh noo..Argh.." said Natsu as he fell..closing his eyes before he forgot something again.

"impossible! How can you defeat me!?" said Natsu as he opened his eyes back up

"Natsu! Faint already!" thought Mystogan as he said "because im the prince of Edolas.."

"oh..." said Natsu..before Mystogan poker faced him and Natsu getting it.

"oh yeah...argh nooooo ahhhh ugh!" and with that he fell unconscious dramatically

With that Mystogan began his speech of living without magic blah blah.

*Scene Change*

As it was time to go Mystogan prepared the Anima as they all floated going sky high As with saying there goodbyes they finally disappeared.

Reappearing in Earthland as they were in some kind of forest as Natsu was the first one to fall.

As he stood back up seeing a certain redhead falling on him as he caught Erza bridal style as they made out like a boss before they heard someone clearing there throat.

Seeing almost everyone blushing Lisanna suddenly jumped on Natsu as he fell down

"Natsuuuuu㈏1" shouted Lisanna hugging him

"err..Yo!" said Natsu typically.

"you broke your promise of marrying me didnt you!?" said Lisanna annoyed at him as she had seen Erza and his Make out session.

"haha..." said Natsu having nothing to say.

"well nonetheless you will make it up to me.." said Lisanna with a hidden smirk.

"hmm? H-" Natus was about to say before he was clapped shut as Lisanna implanted her lips on Natsu widening his eyes.

As Erza just tch'ed and looked the other way while the others were ignoring this as they tried to find a way towards magnolia..

"like that㈏1.." said Lisanna in ecstasy as she pulled out with her eyes closed.

As with that she opened them "Now then Lets go towards Fairy tail!" shouted Lisanna as she ran towards the guild with everyone following behind as Erza and Natsu were left..

"so Natsu...i hope you know whats gonna happen next after that display!" said Erza annoyed.

"hai hai" said Natsu as he leaned forward implanting his lips on Erza again as they made out

As this got a bit too heated Erza went and teared Natsu's clothes off as they 'did it' right in the forest.

*Scene Change*

As Natsu and Erza had finally 'satisfied' each other.

they kamui'd towards the guild as Natsu suddenly remembered something with Kamui.

"Crap!" said Natsu as he had forgotten about Knightwalker.

"whats wrong Natsu?" confused Erza in ecstasy asked as he explained her..

"i see..well then bring her out..." said Erza

With that Natsu reverse Kamui'd Knightwalker as she was awake annoyed and surprised.

"Natsu?.." said Knightwalker

"Yo!" said Natsu

"Natsuuu㈏1" shouted Knightwalker as she jumped on him hugging his life out.

"haha..." Natsu feeling awkard as he was hugged by Erza while the other Erza looked at him annoyed.

As she let go him he explained everything about what happened in Edolas after he warped her.

"i see..." said Knightwalker shocked yet..excited that she could be with 'her' Natsu.

"Natsuu!?" said Lisanna as the other guys came running with her..

"Yo!" said Natsu spotting them..

"how did you reach here before us!?" asked Lisanna shocked..

"Well cause im epic..haha..anyway lets go towards the guild and tell Master about what happened!" said Natsu as with that they went in as everyone was shocked that Lisanna is alive as they explain about Edolas.

As Lisanna then explains the truth to everyone about how Anima absorbed her when Mirajane tried to heal her, after waking up in Edolas she found Edolas Fairy Tail. Everyone mistook her for her Edolas counterpart who was said to have died after falling from a high place, Edolas Elfman and Edolas Mirajane were overjoyed to see their "sister" alive again.

Lisanna explains she would have felt bad if she told them she wasn't actually the sister they knew so she just pretended all that time.

Lisanna continues that when Natsu and others came to Edolas, she was shocked to discover that they are the Natsu and Happy from Earth Land. Happy asks why didn't she tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna says that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings.

However, when the Anima sucked the living beings with Magic inside away, she began to glow. Lisanna tries to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas reveals that they already knew.

Elfman says that they already noticed, but just couldn't say it, and apologizes. Mirajane then says that she's like their Lisanna, someone who's really kind, and thus she can't let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully scream out their names, Mirajane asked her to give them their regards.

At Kardia Cathedral, Mirajane and Elfman are about to leave. Suddenly, they are surprised to hear the voice of a girl they knew. Turning around, their eyes widen as Lisanna approaches, and all of them cry as they hug each other for the first time in two years. While Natsu and the group happily watch as the Takeover siblings reunite.

*Half month later...*

With the whole Edolas ordeal finally over, Lisanna returns to the Guild with her friends and siblings, where the other members greet her warmly and happily.

They even begin a celebration for such a miraculous event. This celebration, however, quickly turns into a brawl when Gajeel tries to get the Exceeds to fight one another, but accidentally starts one between the members instead.

At the newly established Magic Council, the new members voice their complaints about the recent issues regarding Fairy Tail.

Despite Org's arguments being in their favor, the new head of the council, Gran Doma, announces that they will forcefully disband Fairy Tail if they cause trouble once more.

Elsewhere...

within a forested area, a mysterious young man is attacked by wolves. Despite him pleading for them "No stop! please dont come near m-me!" shouted the black haired man.

But despite his begging the wolves attack before they were suddenly disintegrated as the floral life around him dies disintegrating too as his power is unwillingly activated..

"Natsu..." mutters the black haired man sadly closing his eyes shut as the forest finally crumbles to dust..before a lone tear fell from his eye..

Meanwhile..

"anyway as you all know the S Class Exams will finally begin! And only one of those eight will become an S Class Mage and everyone needs to have a Partner with them that isnt an S class, anyway.. The participants will be: Gray Fullbuster.

"Yes!" said Gray excited.

"Juvia Lockser"

"yay! Gray sama Juvia will be with you all along㈏1" said Juvia clinging too him.

"Elfman Strauss"

"im a real man!" said Elfman roaring with anticipation.

"Cana Alberona"

"finally..I will get to tell him.." thought Cana smiling

"Freed Justine"

"Finally...watch me Laxus-sama!" thought Freed determined.

"Levy McGarden"

"ehhhh!?" shouted Levy shocked..

"dont worry Levy you can do it!" said Jet and Droy in unsion.

"Mest Gryder"

"Wtf?..who the fuck is Mest?..has this guild finally gone full retard..?.." thought Natsu suspiciously looking at him as 'Mest' returns the look signaling him he will explain later confusing him..

Sighing Natsu went back to Master's participants announcements..

"and finally Natsu Uchiha!" finished Makarov.

"eh?.." said Natsu annoyed.

"Natsu come on! You have been rejecting it for years, you have do it this time.." said Erza smiling

"hai hai.." said Natsu as he contemplated on who to pick as his partner..While all the participants sighed that Natsu was joining as they cursed there luck.

"Natsuuu㈏1 can i be your partner?.." asked Knightwalker lovestuck towards our hero as she couldn't resist for 1 week and had jumped on him, while Erza sighed knowing she cant be his partner as she was part of the ones who will have to fight her to pass..

"Haha..sorry Knightwalker but..i already chose Happy" said Natsu grinning as Knightwalker pouted before she pulled him towards her as there lips crashed at each other starting a full on make session...

Before finally seperating to catch there breath..

"fine..but i will be still coming with you nonetheless.." said Knightwalker as they seperated

"sure!" said Natsu as they continued there make out session as the guys of Fairy Tail sighed at Natsu..while the girls blushed.

Meanwhile...

Soon, Carla sees a vision of her guild mates dying, Cana crying, and Happy flying...while im buying..so there is no denying! LAWL.

and a ifeless hand on the ground, and the face of the young man in the woods facing Natsu.

Later, every contestant successfully chooses their partner; Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Juvia and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Cana and Lucy, Freed and Bickslow, Levy and Gajeel, and Mest and Wendy.

Meanwhile with Natsu..

"Natsuuuu㈏1" said Ikaruga, Surano, Knightwalker, Erza and Mira as they took him towards there room having an amazing sixsome..or more specifically an orgy.

*1 week Later..*

As the contestants finally got ready they went towards the port of Hargeon as Natsu looked on grinning in anticipation as he knew Zeref was there and Grimoire Heart will finally be going towards there..

Now you would be like how the hell does Natsu know that? Well its just one of the many pleasures of having Ultear as your girlfriend.

With that they sailed ahead towards the sea as everyone was excited for the S Class Exams..

* * *

**Yo if you guys were like why the hell did you do that? Or this for something i did in the chapter...then just think of a positive answer which you would like yourself and imagine it as my own answer...and there you have it! Giggity..**

**Anyway cya! 69 ggigity.**


	16. Hashtag Tenrou Island Swag! Like a boss!

**Yo yo What up people anyway**

**Here is Chapter Sixteen...When First Seen!...**

**And beware..this chapter's a bit lemony..**

**ok alot lemony...not that much thou..**

* * *

"i see..." said Natsu annoyed

"yes..so now i request you must keep quiet about this.." said Mest..now known as Doranbolt...or was it Doranbalt?...nevermind..

"hm?..the ship stopped moving?.." said Natsu as he got confused along with Mest and everyone else as Natsu leaning on the rail he saw Tenrou island was just few miles away.. Figuring it out but just for confirmation Natsu asked..

"err...why did we stop? Lunch break?" said Natsu as everyone sweatdropped..

"No..this is the start of the trial you must go on forth yourself with your partner.." said Makarov as he explained the rules as with that the trial commences.

Natsu being the sly fox coats the water with his Amaterasu flames as they kept on burning even though there was water..

Shocked, everyone cursed Natsu as he and Happy had Kamui'd, while the others contemplated on what to do, deciding to screw it they jumped of the boat as they swimmed there as the wall of Amaterasu blocked them.

While this was happening.

"Natsu which path should we take?.." asked Happy confused..

"hmm well..i sense Gildarts here..so?..should i fight him? Or troll someone else into letting them go towards Gildarts.." asked Natsu grinning.

"hmm...well na leave it lets go towards Gildarts it would be boring for you anyway if you didn't get a stronger opponent.." said Happy as Natsu seeing his logic agreed.

With that Natsu looked behind him seeing the mages still stuck in front of his flames grinning he put them out as he ran towards path E.

While everyone thanked and cursed Natsu at the same time for doing this as they all went towards there respective paths too..

*Scene Change*

"Yo Gildarts!" said Natsu as he stopped running seeing Gildarts.

"hm so its you Natsu..well then im afraid i cant let you pass until you defeat me." said Gildarts grinning.

"oh ok..but wait if it was someone else..that would be kind of cheating right?...i mean your the most strongest mage in Fairy Tail..that wouldn't be fair.." said Natsu confused..

"so i see you picked this path on purpose huh..and Natsu..dont fool yourself..im not stupid..i know you have hiding your true strength from the guild..." said Gildarts narrowing his eyes.

"hm?..i see so you spotted me huh?..well congratulations my friend.." said Natsu bowing mockingly.

"hm..i see so you wont willingly take it out will ya?..well then no choice here i come!" said Gildarts as he rushed at Natsu while Natsu rushed at Gildarts.

As there fists clashed creating a shockwave from the impact as a bright light erupted consuming the whole area..

Meanwhile...

As Lucy and Cana sadly..were last to arrive they headed towards the last path the path C.

And encountered Freed and Bickslow.

Meanwhile with others..

Juvia and Lisanna encountered Erza, while Elfman and Evergreen met Mirajane.

Gray and Loke against Wendy and Mest, while Luckily Levy and Gajeel go through the safe route.

*Scene Change*

We see two mages clashing as they disappear and reappear creating shockwaves crumbling everything near them as they punched and kicked.

Finally after what seemed like an hour they stopped their hand to hand dbz style combat.

"Damn Natsu...ive underistimated you..ALOT" said Gildarts as he held his bleeding head while also bleeding from the nose and mouth having few bruises here and there.

"you sure did..and see what happened to you..haha!" said Natsu as he seemed to be mostly fine except for a few injuries here and there.

"tch not gonna make the same mistake again" said Gildarts as he released his magical pressure surprising Natsu as he grinned and countered with his own.

As the white and dark magical pressure's counter each other as cracks appeared in the ground as the island shaked like there was an earthquake..while Makarov curses Gildarts and Natsu already knowing they caused it.

with that Natsu closes his eyes confusing Gildarts as he opens them showing his EMS surprising Gildarts as he had never seen it before.

Deciding it was time to attack Gildarts tried to 'Crash' him into multiple pieces disappearing and reappearing behind Natsu as he punched him with his 'Crashy-fied' fist.

Just as it was about to hit it went through Natsu as Gildarts cursed himself for forgetting about Natsu's intangibility magic as Natsu solidify's himself.

Before grabbing Gildarts with Susano's hand as he crushed him..but the Crash Mage seemed to have great durability as he was induring it.

"oho? Then how about this?.." said Natsu as the Susano's hand was now coated with Amaterasu flames as it burned Gildarts.

But as he could own him some more his Susano's hand was turned into multiple pieces as Gildarts back flipped away while Susano's hand recovered getting back together..

"Crash Magic huh?..didnt know it could affect Susano.." said Natsu smirking in anticipation.

"tch.." Gildarts replied as he recovered and was about to rush at Natsu before he saw him covered in Susano's ribs..

"and to make it even more epic **Blaze Release: Wrapping Fire!**" said Natsu as he coated the Susano's ribs on Amaterasu creating the ultimate defense and offense.

"shit..how can i get close to him without getting burned?...his magic is unbelievable and that Susano thing..its invincible if used right..especially those flames..there not any normal flames..Amaterasu.." thought Gildarts thinking it was too much trouble..he sighed..

"Fine..you pass!" said Gildarts grinning.

"Yay!" said Natsu dramatically as he pretended like a happy little kid who got his favourite candy before he turned poker face showing he didnt really give a shit about this exam as Gildarts sweatdropped.

"man you gave up to easily.." said Happy as Gildarts rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"haha..well if we really did fight im sure we would destroy the island, so i let him pass since he's kind of overqualified to be an S class..in my opinion you should be a SS-class.." said Gildarts grinning.

"does that even exist?.." asked Natsu eyebrow raised..

"i dont know..maybe it does.." said Gildarts wondering..

"anyway you should go on ahead.." said Gildarts

"alright see ya later.." said Natsu grinning.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy as with that they went on forward..

Gildarts just grinned as he went towards the other way.

*Scene Change*

As the first phase of the trial is over with five winning team..Lucy and Cana, Gajeel and Levy, Happy and Natsu, Gray and Loke and Elfman and Evergreen.

As they all meet up with Master seeing Natsu and Happy already there..While Natsu was chilling with his eyes closed.

"so Natsu who did you Fight?.." asked Gray curious while as everyone awaited his answer also curious.

Opening his eyes "Gildarts.." said Natsu shocking everyone..

"w-wait..so you guys were responsible for that earthquake? And the ground cracking!?" said Cana..surprised

"Aye Sir!" said Happy like a boss.

As suddenly the master came in announcing the second phase for the exam.

"so Master Mavis's grave?...we didnt live on this island..how the hell are we supposed to know Jiji?" said Natsu annoyed as he dodged a titan fist.

"Braat! Thats why its an exam idiot its a difficult task!" said Makarov annoyed.

"oh..so did you find it?.." asked Natsu

"yeah." said Master grinning proudly.

"i dont believe you...if you do know it then show me!" said Natsu grinning as everyone looked on closely.

"Fine..brat you asked for it..dont cry when you see its true.." said Makarov as he was about to walk towards the grave before suddenly a lightning stuck him as he realized he was fooled.

As he turned behind he saw Natsu and Happy were gone "BRAAAAT!" shouted Makarov pissed as everyone sweatdropped but commended Natsu on his try as it was almost accomplished.

"Man...he was pissed or what..i heard him from here.." said Natsu eyebrow raised.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy as they both laughed.

Before Natsu suddenly sending someone.

"oi Happy...go and hide.." said Natsu narrowing his eyes

Happy knowing not to disobey Natsu when he is like this obeyed as he flew away.

As suddenly a figure in badass clothing with black hair came towards him..

"Natsu..ive finally found you!" said the black haired boy as he cried tears.

"Yo! Zeref what up?" said our typical Natsu typically..

"not good...i still cant control myself!" shouted Zeref.

"err..you sound like an unstable kid with sexual issues...calm down." said Natsu eyebrow raised.

"h-hai...i still cant control my powers..they just keep flowing themselves if this keeps happening i fear i may destroy the world!" said Zeref still crying..

"ok seriously stop crying.." said Natsu annoyed.

"h-hai..anyway..you must end me now Natsu! Or else..i fear the worst.." said Zeref wiping his tears off as he made a determined face.

"...na im to lazy right now, come by my house later and ill Butcher ya sound cool?" said Natsu grinning like he was talking about the weather.

"...R-Really?" asked Zeref overjoyed.

"of course!...Not. Hahahaha!...ok that was a bit cruel sorry.." said Natsu honestly..

With that Zeref returned to being Sady-fied.

"ok seriously you gotta stop being such a noob...you cant control your power cause your a wimp..no offense..and well..all you say is 'Kill me! ' End me' ' hala lola hala lola blah blah!' some shit like that..so stop that and live life like a boss..like me Yesh! baby!" said Natsu smirking at his awesomeness as Zeref looked on with admiration..Lawl!

"Natsuuu-sama㈴5!" said Evergreen as she jumped towards him happily as she had been crushing on our hero too for a few days but not getting enough screen time sadly..

"Ever?.." said Natsu as Evergreen blushed at him ㈵8 using her name like that not knowing Natsu was always friendly like a boss.

"Hai Natsu sama.❤." said Evergreen as she suddenly spotted the black haired mage..

"Natsu-sama?..who is that?" asked Evergreen narrowing her eyes.

"him?...hes Gray's long lost brother.." said Natsu completely emotionless

"what?.." said Evergreen surprised..

"yes...im kidding.." said Natsu poker facing that Evergreen took it seriously..

"Haha Natsu-sama..㈏1" lovestuck Evergreen.

"Natsu! Get away! Its coming!" shouted Zeref as he backed away..

"w-whats happening Natsu-sama?" asked Evergreen freaked out..

"he's getting his period." said Natsu sighing..

"eh? Huh?" shocked Evergreen could only mutter up those words..

"im joking.." said Natsu poker facing again..

"oh..Hah. Natsu-sama㈏1" said Evergreen still lovestruck.

"Natsuu!" said Elfman as he came running towards them..

"Yo! Elfman what up?" said Natsu ignoring Zeref starting to release some black magic as a sphere was surrounding him growing bigger and bigger.

"N-Natsu?/Natsu-sama..Whats that!?" shouted both Evergreen and Elfman as they were overwhelmed with fear and death as they felt like they would crumble any second..

"run." said Natsu as that was the only thing needed as Elfman and Ever ran as they were stormed with an intensifying aura of death wondering how Natsu was able to endure it..

With Natsu closing his eyes **Shinra Tensei! **as he opened them back as a great force repelled anything including the Dark wave that Zeref had send as the trees went flying literally as they dislocated themselves and flew away.

While the ground shook as a crater was formed beneath Natsu.

As he stopped he saw Zeref panting and still crying as Natsu saw the destruction..it looked like a giant meteor crashed here..from the way the crater looked..

Suddenly a red flare soared above the sky before exploding.

"...TINK!" as Natsu suddenly felt Gajeel magic and he was fighting with two mages it seemed..

"wtf..Grimoire Heart finally attacked?..." thought Natsu as he saw Zeref..

"Natsu..another wave is about to be unleashed." said Zeref seriously.

"...why the hell did you say that like a wise old men who speaks in riddles?.." asked Natsu raising his eyebrow.

Zeref rubbing the back of his said "ahh well..just because.."

"oh..anyway you must be talking about Grimoire Heart.." said Natsu As Zeref nodded.

"well..you know there after you right?.." asked Natsu looking at him.

"yeah.." said Zeref all sad looking.

"i see.." said Natsu like a boss.

"there probably after me for me to create The Ultimate Magic World and aquire 'The One Magic.." said Zeref as he looked at Natsu.

"cool story bro changed my life." said Natsu as he didnt seem to give a fuck..cue sweatdropping Zeref as he sighed..

"..anyway i sense them coming" said Natsu as he narrowed his eyes at the sky..

Meanwhile... In the sky..

A black airship is seen nearing towards Tenrou island.

"finally we have found Zeref!" shouted Hades as everyone hailed like they were in sparta.

"but..there seems to be Fairies there Master Hades..what do you propose we should do?.." asked Rustryrose.

"we shall annihilate the fairies...for we our the devils themselves.." said Hades smirking evilly.

"ara ara..your forgetting Natsu is there too~.." said Ultear playfully as she couldn't contain her excitement at finally being able to see Natsu again..

"yeah..Natsu-nii is there to.." said a grinning Zancrow as he clapped his fist also couldn't contain his excitement at fighting Natsu considering what he did to Bluenote..

"hm..Natsu being there doesn't change anything..i will fight him myself if i have too!" said Hades arrogantly annoying Ultear as she had a scowl..while Meredy also seemed to have a scowl on her face.

*Scene Change*

We see Wendy, Pantherlily and Mest not to mention Carla too getting owned by Azuma the tree guy.

As their plan of defeating Azuma fails badly he almost kills them before Natsu arriving like a badass owned him as he crushed him with his punch.

"N-Natsu?" everyone releved too see him as Happy flew towards them standing with them.

"dont worry everyone...ill take care of this one..real quick." said Natsu narrowing his eyes as they morphed into Rinnegan.

"Aye Sir! thats Natsu Alright!" said Happy...happily as everyone awaited for the two to attack.

"Natsu-san..." said Azuma as he narrowed his eyes shocking everyone as he seemed to know Natsu.

"Azuma..so you guys decided to come here after all i see..bad mistake though..dont think im gonna let you guys leave unscathed after this." said Natsu emotionless as he went straight Hollow at him as a mask formed on Natsu's face

"i see...i dont know why Master Hades keeps calling us the devils..when your the real one.." said Azuma as he smirked finding this situation amusing.

"oho? Is that a complement?" asked Natsu voice raspier then Christiain Bale in the Dark Knight.

"i suppose.." said Azuma as he disappeared under the ground.

**Tree Fist! **As a tree fist..like its name says..was sent towards Natsu as he saw it coming before punching the fist dead on as the fist suddenly exploded while Natsu just used Gravity Magic and nullified the explosion keeping it at bay before releasing it.

"i see you have gotten even more stronger..last time i fought you you didnt give me a chance..but now its different..i have the Great Tree Arc Magic mastered!" said Azuma as he emerged from a tree behind Natsu.

Natsu having nothing to say turned around as he looked at Azuma dead on **Amaterasu! **with that he escaped just in time as the tree he was merged with burned to the ground.

"that was close.." thought Azuma sweating hiding in the other tree..

"oi Azuma..pay attention" said Natsu as Azuma widened his eyes at being found as Natsu punched a hole in the other tree he was hiding in as he grabbed his head pulling him out before slamming him down as he grabbed him again with his Susano crushing him like he did with Gildarts.

"Argh!" cried Azuma in pain having no choice he used **Tower Burst! **With all his might as a tower of explosion surrounded him as Natsu was consumed in it.

"Natsuuu!/Natsu-san!" shouted Wendy and others as they saw no one there getting confused..

before suddenly another explosion occured as they saw Natsu and Azuma hand to hand combating while Azuma seemed to be cheating since every strike he hits causes an explosion from the impact

But Natsu being Natsu nullifies them all as Azuma grins manically saying how this is the best fight ever blah blah.

"ok this is annoying **Shinra Tensei!" **With that Azuma was blown away as he felt like he was hit by a meteor going 1 million miles per hour..yeah imagine that..he was in a world of pain.

Natsu not giving any time to recover he used Kamui as he teleported where Azuma was coming towards..and was gonna crash too.

Natsu summoning his Gunbai coated it with Amaterasu flames as he intensified his magical pressure empowering the Gunbai as he saw Azuma coming towards him.

With that upon contact Natsu hit the Gunbai as the world stopped for a brief moment as a shockwave was created between Azuma's head and the Gunbai...

Before Suddenly Azuma was burned with Amaterasu flames as he went flying towards...the girmoire ship?..nice shot Natsu!

With that he crashed towards it as he went through and through before finally hitting the last indestructible metal wall as his whole body heard a *CRACK* as he screamed in agony at his bones crushed...not being able to even move as his vision blurred going unconscious.

While this was going on Hades was facing Makarov before Azuma hit the ship as the ship went haywire crashing down as Hades's Fairy law..or was it Grimoire Law?..anyway it failed nonetheless as he was interrupted by Azuma.

"ugh?..A-Azuma l-lost already!?" thought Hades shocked to the core as he thought he had trained them to the core so how did Azuma lose so fast!?

"Master..Pirehito?" asked Makarov shocked..

"...Makarov.." said Hades as he got over his shock...before he owned Makarov sending his chain magic as Makarov caught of gueard was pierced by the chains

As Hades dragged Makarov while the chain was still intact injuring Makarov gravely as Hades released and threw him away

As Hades turned around Makarov stood back up intending to own Hades but Hades anticipating this sent **Amaterasu Formula 100 **as seals appeared in near Makarov as Hades clapped his hands and with that the seals exploded as the whole island felt it.

Wth an owned and downed Makarov, Hades left as he walked talking about Zeref and blah blah

*Scene Change*

While Makarov was lying defeated with Hades emerging victorious.

The rest of the Fairy tail members were fighting the lesser dark guild mages.

As this was going on...

"Zancrow.." said Natsu as stood with Wendy, Mest and the three exceeds.

"Natsu-nii! Its about time I get to fight you!" Said Zancrow roaring as black flames came out of his mouth..as he stood on top of a cliff looking down at Natsu

"Natsu? You know him to?" Asked Wendy shocked for the millionth time

"Its kind of a long story..ill try to explain later.." said Natsu grinning as he looked back at Zancrow

With Zancrow rushed at him intending to punch him with a flamey fied punch..of course it went right through Natsu but Zancrow fighting him constantly ever since Natsu joined Grimoire..expected this as he turned around** Flame God's Bellow! **with that Zancrow spewed out a ginat fireball out of his mouth hitting Natsu dead on

With that...a giant explosion occured as everyone covered there eyes...while smoke surrounded the area rendering everyone's vision useless..

But suddenly the smoke cleared away in an instant as Natsu was seen covered clad in his Susano...

While Zancrow was seen grinning at this knowing Natsu is deciding to get serious.

"Haha Ive been waiting for this!" Said Zancrow grinning maniacally as he covered himself in flames forming a warrior similiar to Susano..

Natsu surprised at this while Zancrow said "Thanks for the idea Natsu-nii...since you have left ive been training just for the sole purpose of finally matching up to you!"

"I see...its pretty cool though..but I wonder if you can do this.." said Natsu as suddenly his Susano carried two swords on both hands as they sprouted on Amaterasu flames.

"So..I see your mastery over those flames have increased..last time you used them you almost destroyed the ship from losing control over them.." said Zancrow narrowing his eyes as he knew Natsu+Amaterasu flames+manipulation=total destruction and chaos.

Meanwhile as Natsu and Zancrow were clashing.

Caprico the sheep man presents himself as the opponent of Lucy, Gray, Loke, and Cana.

Both Loke and Lucy are surprised to see him, but for different reasons.

While Meredy encounters Erza and Juvia, and has changed her objective to defeating them.

And Rustyrose confronts Evergreen and Elfman.

Back with Natsu and Zancrow..

*BOOM* *BAAM *CRASH* "BOOM* as multiple explosions filled the whole place like it was world war 3 Filling the place with smoke

Suddenly a shockwave occured as a small part of the smoke was blown away and another shockwave as multiple series of shockwaves occured showing two blurs as there fists colliding creating shockwaves upon impact..

Before one of them, Natsu hits Zancrow badly in the stomach as he was sent flying away towards who knows where as Natsu not giving him the time to recover kamui's there roundhouse kicks him in the face like Chuck Norris from above as Zancrow was sent crashing down.

Creating a crater upon impact as Zancrow groaned in pain.

Landing Natsu saw Master Makarov injured badly as he was on the verge of death probably.

"Master?" said Natsu as he walked towards him while Zancrow was still laying down like a noob.

"Natsu.." said Master as he opened his eyes wincing as he tried to get up.

"stay down Master..who did this?.." said Natsu as he had already guessed but just for confirmation asked.

"..it was the Master of Grimoire Heart..Hades..also known as the second Master of Fairy tail...Purehito.." said Makarov grimly.

"i see.." said Natsu as he already knew about that..duh come on he was former member of Grimoire...

As Natsu was about to take Makarov towards Wendy before he felt an immense magic power coming from Zancrow..

Looking behind him he saw Zancrow's flamed raging like an inferno as he got up from the crater..

"Natsu-nii...dont tell me you thought i was gonna go down that easy..did ya?.." said Zancrow grinning manically with a menacing tone..

Natsu sighing as he went straight Rinnegan at Zancrow **Blaze and Gravity Release: Inferno Crush! **With that Natsu spewed out Amaterasu flames from his mouth as it hit Zancrow before he was crushed and burned to the ground making it crack as he screamed in agony.

Before Natsu clicked his tongue as suddenly the area around Zancrow exploded showing a stream of black flames.

"hm..so much for 'not goin down that easy'...haha" said Natsu amused..

As Natsu was about to turn back before he sighed.."man..seriously give up already.." said Natsu as he had sensed Zancrow getting back up.

"n-no *uff* way *uff" said Zancrow as he wiped the blood of his mouth while he was panting.

**Flame God's Explosive Flame! **Shouted Zancrow as punched the air before black flames came out of it shooting towards Natsu before they increased in size.

Natsu knowing this spell used Kamui on it before it could explode as it wouldve killed the Master and everything within 20 mile radius..

not giving Natsu a chance Zancrow formed his **Flame God's Scythe **as he rushed at Natsu.

While Natsu seeing him coming requipped his own Katana as he coated it with his Amaterasu before blocking Zancrow's slash as a shockwave was relased between there clash...before suddenly Zancrow grinned as an explosion occured.

Back flipping "crap..i forgot about his Sycthe" thought Natsu as whenever Zancrow slashes something or someone with his Scythe the target explodes upon impact.

Recovering Natsu heard Zancrow **Flame God's Kagutsuchi! **As suddenly a huge giant ball of black flames was sent towards Natsu as he of course dodged but was hit as the flames suddenly exploded with that Natsu was sent flying away but he recovered as he back flipped.

**Flame God's Supper! Flame God's Cloud! **Shouted Zancrow with all his might as his remaining magic was sent with those two attacks as a flame cloud suddenly covered Natsu as a mouth shaped attack of black flames trapped him as he was burning 10x times faster..

But Natsu being Natsu covered himself in Susano as he swatted away the cloud flame before he used Gravity Magic and controlled Zancrow's flames as he crushed them pining them down if that was possible before they disappeared.

While this was going on Zancrow was looking at this scene incredulously as he dropped to his knees finally giving up as he saw all his attacks no matter what didn't seem to faze Natsu one bit..

"so..finally giving up?.." said Natsu amused as he raised his eyebrow..

Zancrow didnt answer as he suddenly layed down as tear fell from his eyes..as he cried regretting

Natsu seeing this was surprised that Zancrow could even cry..

"Yo! Zancrow chill out!" said Natsu still surprised..

"nii-san." said Zancrow as he was too tired before he layed down..

"yeah?.." asked Natsu eyebrow raised..

"w-why did you betray us!?" shouted Zancrow pissed.

"err..well i actually didn't i just went to that library..and im to curious for my own good..." said Natsu grinning.

"what?..but Bluenote said..you attacked him." said Zancrow as he was shocked.

"...well he actually attacked me first..i forgot what i said to him..but he freakin pushed me out of the window where as i started owning him." said Natsu annoyed.

Zancrow shocked couldn't say anything as suddenly a wave of anger flew by him "that bastard Bluenote!" said Zancrow pissed at Bluenote..

"haha yeah.." said Natsu now amused at this..

"so Zancrow...you wanna fight with us?" asked Natsu shocking Zancrow..

"w-what?..but im in Grimoire..and i just attacked you how the hell can you even trust me!?" said Zancrow surprised..

"well..i dont think Grimoire Heart will survive, the moment they stepped in this island...they were dead.." said Natsu emotionlessly as Zancrow felt sorry for Hades and Grimoire Heart.

"and i trust you..and thats that." said Natsu..

"o-of course ill join!" said Zancrow grinning.

"haha i knew you would.." said Natsu grinning back as suddenly Zancrow fell back to the ground indicating he was unconscious as Natsu sighed.

Before he remembered..."Master!" said Natsu as he Kamui's Zancrow before teleporting to Makarov also warping him in his dimension.

Before he Kamui's towards Wendy and the others who were shocked at his sudden appearance as Natsu reverse Kamui'd both Makarov and Zancrow.

"N-Natsu-san?.." said Wendy confused..as she looked at Zancrow..

"dont worry..he's with us.." said Natsu as he grinned calming Wendy down as she trusted Natsu before beginning her healing operation.

As Wendy heals Makarov and Zancrow Natsu suddenly grins as he sense someone..

"oi Wendy..il be right back.." said Natsu

"oi Natsu?..where are you going?.." said Happy as Mest looked at him too..

"no where..just be careful.." said Natsu before he disappeared.

And reappeared in the other side of the forest before he was slammed to a tree as someone implanted her lips on him.

As they finally seperated Natsu saw it was Ultear as she was looking at him in pure lust.

"wow Ultear?..straight sex?" said Natsu eyebrow raising as Ultear seemed to be too horny too care about 'whats up' or 'hi'.

"Natsuu㈏1" Ultear moaning indicating that it was a yes as she bites his ear kinkily as Natsu shudders.

"i need you right now! I have had it! Ive been waiting for months!" said a pissed and horny Ultear..

"wow.." said Natsu shocked that she could be like this before Ultear tears of his clothes while Natsu sighs as tearing his clothes seems to be every girl's hobby nowadays..

Before Ultear not wasting anytime takes her off to as she lays Natsu down jumping on him as she put his 'snake' right inside her as she bounces "Ahhhh㈏1 Yess ❤㈏1Natsuu㈏1㈎7❤" moaned Ultear in ecstasy as she bounced faster..before Natsu got up and switched the positions as he was doing her doggy style as her hands were on the tree as Natsu thrusted hard and fast in her like a boss.

"Just like that㈏1❤ ahhh㈎7㈎7" said Ultear moaning and groaning as she was in her dream land right now.

After thrusting in her for like an hour or something Natsu pulled out as Ultear took his 'snake' in her mouth as he 'released' swallowing it all as she moaned in her mouth "Mmmm㈏1❤" as she licked her lips sexily.

"Natsuuu❤ i still want more~㈏1" said Ultear as she looked at him with puppy eyes.

Natsu seeing her on her knees while his 'snake' was touching her cheek and she was looking at him with puppy eyes and naked...Natsu decided to screw everything as he jumped on her surprising Ultear with his aggressiveness as she was turned on even more after this

Moaning like no tomorrow as Natsu was thrusting in her pounding her like it was the end of the world tomorrow while Ultear was in heaven along with Natsu as they went at it like jack rabbits.

*Scene Change*

Meanwhile..At another battleground

Elfman and Evergreen are battling against Rustyrose and his summoned monster. Despite their best efforts to fight back, it is no use and they're nearly defeated.

Afterwards, Rustyrose reveals the true reason for coming to the island, to acquire Zeref and lead civilization into the Great World of Magic, where non-Magic users are unable to survive.

The two Mages protest their ideals and continue to battle. However, despite their teamwork, Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment overpowers and defeats them with an explosion.

With Mest...

At the destroyed battleship of the Magic Council, Mest arrives before Lahar and reveals everything that had happened on the island.

Lahar can't believe it, and fears that the Chairman, Gran Doma, may fire Etherion to rid the world of Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref. Mest is ordered to contact HQ, but has second thoughts about it.

Meanwhile..with Gray and others..

While Gray, Loke, Lucy and Cana are fighting Capricorn, Loke tells the combatants from his side to stop and tells them to go look for the other six members of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory.

He reveals that Capricorn's Magic could weaken humans, and as a Celestial Spirit, he is unaffected by this and can battle on par with him.

He reveals the opponent to be Capricorn, who is also a Celestial Spirit. As they leave, Lucy makes Loke promise that he'll come back to her, to which Capricorn notices that something is familiar about her.

Capricorn creates a Magic seal with two of his fingers and summons the Hero of Rubengard: San Jiao Shin, who attacks Loke in the chest with his spear.

Loke asks what that was and Capricorn explains who San Jiao Shin is and how he made him his subordinate.

Loke is surprised that Capricorn can kidnap and then summon the humans he kidnaps and Capricorn says that it is time for him to ask about Loke's master. Loke asks why and Capricorn responds that it is so he can make her his subordinate.

He also says that he already has a hunch but there is something about the girl that he let get away. Capricorn asks about Lucy, and when he realizes that she is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, he goes berserk and summons San Jiao Shin to eliminate Lucy.

However, Loke easily defeats him and the knights he summons afterwards. Capricorn reveals that he broke a taboo which left him with a goat body. Loke realizes that Capricorn has a human possessing him and that human cast a spell that would let him fuse with Loke instead.

Trying to stop the fusion, Loke punched Capricorn with Regulus, but is too late in the end.

Now fused with Loke's body, the possessor now prepares to finish Lucy off in order to become human once again. However, Capricorn suddenly strikes back with his newly-transferred Regulus, and the possessor, Zoldeo, is forced out of Loke's body.

Zoldeo expresses his delight at regaining his original body, but fades away shortly after, as he is now a spirit without a body.

Afterwards, Capricorn explains everything about his past with Layla and Zoldeo, and decides to fulfill his promise with Layla by becoming Lucy's Celestial Spirit.

Lucy, who notices her keys were glowing, announces that Loke has defeated Capricorn to Gray and Cana and that Capricorn has joined them.

*Scene Change*

As Natsu and Ultear finally satisfied each other..but Ultear tells Natsu they will continue as he will have to make up for all those lonely nights without him as she posed sexily showing her cleavage a bit more and lowering her pants so Natsu can suffer too.

To which Natsu's 'snake' 'rises' again like a king as Ultear gives him a teasing smirk before she sees his begging face as she laughs putting her hand on his snake teasing him and torturing him to which Natsu gets annoyed at as he wanted to pounce on her.

Ultear deciding it was enough smirked as she took of his pants as she stroked and licked as she seemed to be enjoying Natsu's reactions before she decided it was enough teasing

She puts it in her mouth as Natsu had grabbed her head from the back surprising her as he pushed her head 'deep' into the 'snake'

"*Moan* Ultear still sucking

"*moan* N-Natsu *Moan*" looks like Ultear really enjoys this..

"You like that?❤㈏1㈎7" Ultear as she started stroking it to which Natsu replied with a moan of his own turning Ultear on as she was dripping from below..if you catch my meaning.

"Mmmmmm" Ultear putting it back in her mouth as she deep throats him like a boss..

this went on for an hour as Natsu finally 'released' but his 'snake' still risen like a boss.

"mmm㈏1 Natsu❤ you never cease to amaze me❤㈏1㈎7" said Ultear as she had swallowed his 'release' again..

As Ultear looked at him with lustful eyes again where Natsu sighed wishing he had powers to stop time so they could 'do it' for hours on end.. or maybe days..considering Ultear..

with that Natsu tearing her clothes picked her up, her back against the tree as she wrapped her hands around his neck and with that he thrusted it back in as she moaned constantly in ecstasy

*Ahhh Yess❤㈏1㈎7 N-Natsuuu❤" Ultear moaned as Natsu was thrusting back and forth

"Natsuu㈏1 Harder!❤㈏1㈎7" shouted Ultear as she was in a world of pleasure along with Natsu.

"Faster!㈏1❤" moaned Ultear as Natsu grinned at her going even faster and harder making her moan considerably

As they went like Jack rabbits again as Natsu and Ultear couldn't seem to have enough of each other..

*Scene Change*

Walking down the path, Cana suggests "lets split up this way it will be easier to find those..seven kins of..Purgatory and defeat them.."

"hai..its true it will be easier like that" said Lucy agreeing.

"ok be careful" said Gray he went the other way with that Lucy and Cana also went away to the other way..

Elsewhere, Meredy summons Magic Blades to attack Erza and Juvia. While Erza effortlessly evades the attack, Juvia, even with her water body, is damaged by the Magic blades.

Meanwhile...

At the remains of the Magic Council battleship, Lahar and Doranbolt were discussing Bluenote.

Just as Lahar is about to contact the Headquarters, Doranbolt takes the Communication Lacrima and teleports to Wendy's location.

He offers to evacuate all the Fairy Tail Mages. Everyone present, however, refuses shocking him as he was filled with admiration towards the guild of Fairy Tail for their undenying and undying amount of faith and loyalty towards each other..while Natsu didnt reply as he was too 'busy'.

Back with Erza and Juvia..

Erza and Juvia experience troubles in their battle against Meredy. With Juvia down, Erza decides to take on Meredy herself.

However, Meredy continues to aim for Juvia, stating that she is number thirteen in her list of people to kill and so she would dispose of her quickly.

She adds that Erza is the fourth, Gildarts is the third, Makarov is the second and that Gray is the first, the person she wants to kill the most because he was the one who killed Ultear's mother.

This statement causes an enraged Juvia to rise with new found power and determination.

Juvia asks "Erza-san..leave and find the others...Juvia will take care of this." said Juvia pissed

"...are you sure?.." said Erza surprised at her..

"Hai." said Juvia firmly.

Seeing her undying resolve she reluctantly obeyed as she went towards the other way..

"Natsu..where are you?" thoughht Erza worried as she hoped he wasn't hurt..even though she knew his power but couldn't get the dark feeling out of her as it was eating her from inside.

Juvia seeing Erza go, faced towards Meredy pissed at her as she dominates the battle. But Meredy being a biatch as Natsu will spank her later for this, links Juvia and Gray's senses together, causing all the pain they would suffer to be shared.

Further enraged by Meredy's resolution, Juvia's Magic grows and counterattacks against Meredy. In desperation, Meredy links herself to Juvia, and reveals that no matter who dies in the battle, Gray will die with the loser.

Knowing that their lives are linked, Meredy prepares to commit suicide, but is stopped by Juvia with a blow to her own leg.

As Meredy attempts to kill herself once more, her past is revealed, showing how she was taken in by Ultear as a child and suddenly remmembered Natsu along with Ultear as Meredy saddens.

Juvia senses Meredy's emotions and embraces her, demanding that she start living for the ones she loves. The two eventually lose their will to fight and fall in the water. In Gray's area, he notices that the mark and the pain from the link have disappeared.

*Scene Change*

As Natsu and Ultear had finally finished there 'session' Ultear used her Arc of Time recovering their clothes..which she seemed to have teared..but Natsu seemed to have teared them the second time.

but now Ultear being to tired asked Natsu to carry her which Natsu poker faced her.

"that was amazing." said Natsu as he had nothing else to say besides that..

Giggling Ultear had her hands wrapped around Natsu and her legs to as she put her chin on his head while Natsu hands were on her butt carrying her..

"i know right?..plus it was right in the forest..oh my god just thinking about it is turning me on again❤..." said Ultear as she held Natsu tightly

"...im really sorry you had to wait so long..." said Natsu regrettingly

"...its alright..besides it was worth it㈏1㈎7..." said Ultear grinning with satisfaction

"You bet!" said Natsu as he tightened and squeezed Ultear's butt earning a sensual moan from her.

"Ahh㈏1 *Moan*㈎7 y-you did that on purpose didnt you." said Ultear pouting as she was getting turned on yet again.

"haha" laughed Natsu as he kept on sqeezing them earning multiple moans from her indicating she was sensitive there..lawl.

Deciding to not back down she used her legs still moaning and rubbed his 'snake' as she started rubbing it constantly.

As with that they kept on pleasuring each other while he was still walking...LIKE A BOSS! like a boss indeed.

Meanwhile with Lucy

Cana starts to inquire about the grave of Mavis Vermilion, and Lucy reveals where the grave is most likely to be.

But just as she was about to finish, Cana puts Lucy to sleep, apologizes and leaves. Suddenly, Kain Hikaru shows up in front of Lucy and attempts to stomp her. Lucy, however, wakes up in the nick of time to dodge the attack.

The two begin to battle, though its beginning is comical due to Kain's foolish action of letting Lucy hold Mr. Cursey, the source of his Ushi no Koku Mairi Magic.

However, upon getting his Magic doll back, the battle begins to get intense and serious, with Kain gaining the upper hand as he easily defeats Lucy's spirits.

Lucy is sent flying in the clearing where Natsu and Ultear were making out as Natsu had Ultear pushed towards a tree pining her hands with his own.

Lucy getting up saw this as she stutter uncontrollably "N-Natsu W-w-h-hat Are you d-doing with the enemy!?" shouted Lucy as Natsu pulled out earning a disappointed groan from Ultear as she glares at Lucy.

"oho?..Lucy how did you get here?" asked Natsu curious..before he sensed Kain Hikaru coming towards them.

Sighing he disappears and Reappears above Kain as he roundhouse kicks him in the face like Chuck Norris as Kain crashes to the ground creating a crater.

checking on him Lucy sees he is unconscious as Ultear looks wide eyed at Natsu taking Kain out with one kick...but of course she doesn't know it was a round house kick..Chuck Norris style the most overpowered attack in history as even dbz characters fear it.

"now then..go back to regroup towards others..ill be right behind you" said Natsu as he gave her the directions before he implanted his lips back on Ultear who moaned.

Lucy still blushing sighs..as she knew Natsu wont listen when he is like this..as with that she gets up and walks towards the group where Natsu told her they were.

*Scene Change*

Lucy returns to the others at the camp as Carla also joins in telling everone the location of the enemy's boat.

So they decide to head out and regroup with the rest of the Fairy tail mages in order to take down Grimoire Heart while they ask Doranbolt to stall the council for time, despite his protests.

Meanwhile, Ultear and Natsu finally deciding they will continue there 'session' when this is all over were heading towards the ship before they saw Zeref.

Surprised they asked him wtf he was doing there as he explains but suddenly causes another dead wave before Natsu karate chops him like a boss rendering him unconscious as he picks him up telling Ultear he will be right back

As he Kamui's towards the other part of the island and hides him somewhere in there and Kamui's back to Ultear as they continue onwards towards the ship..

Meanwhile..

Levy, Lisanna and Pantherlily are faced with the threat of Rustyrose at the main camp.

On the Grimoire Heart ship, Hades realizes that Bluenote has already left for battle after Meredy's defeat, causing him to apologize to Makarov, stating that he had never intended to use him again.

As Lucy's group travels to the main camp, they feel an ominous Magic Power and meet the Grimoire Heart deputy himself,

Bluenote Stinger. His Magic is felt by all throughout the island as he makes the ground between the group's feet sink.

He questions them where Natsu is where as they reply the dont know pissing him off as he intensify's the gravity on them almost crushing there bones

Before he declares that he doesn't care about Fairy Tail or Zeref and all he wants is the location of the First Master's grave in order to obtain the Magic sealed within it and to kill Natsu Uchiha.

Shocking them as they tried to indure his gravity magic but were crushed nonetheless as they screamed in agony.

At the same time, Cana arrives at Mavis' grave and finds that it is shining brightly.

Cana tries to touch the glowing grave, but it hurts her upon contact. This instigates Runesto materialize, stating that one of the three great Magics rest within the grave, Fairy Glitter.

Cana desperately asks whether she won the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial Test, commenting that the last 12 years were for this moment.

She reveals the history of how she met her father, Gildarts, who didn't know her. After realizing how strong he was, she resolved to take the S-Class Trial, citing that if she passed, she would feel worthy enough to tell him.

Her first attempts were failures and if she failed once more, she would quit.

However, she remembers Lucy's declaration to help her pass the test. Her Help Lucy Cardglows. Realizing she had been a fool, Cana cries out that she never meant to betray her friends and begs for Mavis to lend her power.

It's then that she is allowed to touch the grave, and a voice, Mavis Vermilion's, tells her that mistakes are something that better the heart, and bestows **Fairy Glitter** upon her.

Meanwhile back with Natsu..

As Natsu suddenly feels a TINK! He narrows his eyes at the magic power as he detected Cana near it and from the looks of it the magic power latched itself into Cana..

Sighing at this annoying day he senses Bluenote's magic too as with that he worries for his friends..

"Ultear...sorry about this but i need to go." said Natsu as his eyes morphed into Sharingan.

Ultear noticing this just smiled as she nodded and kissed him one more time as he finally warped away..

Sighing Ultear continues to go towards the ship..before she remembered something as she rushed backwards.

Meanwhile with Cana..

With this new power, Cana is seen rushing off to save her friends.

Cana arrives where Bluenote is and attacks with her cards, which Bluenote deflects. As Cana charges up **Fairy Glitter**, Bluenote's Magic knocks her off-balance.

She then asks Lucy to distract Bluenote to buy her time to recharge again. Bluenote is disgusted by the fact that Cana got the Magic he was looking for but would be glad to take it away from her by killing her.

Lucy being to weak kneed couldn't even move as she was crushed before suddenly Bluenote was sent flying away crashing into a tree..

"Natsu.." said Bluenote grinning manically

"Bluenote..i didnt know you could grin..?.." said Natsu eyebrow raised as Bluenote grins even more.

Bluenote distracted by the attack, Cana takes the opportunity and fires **Fairy Glitter**.

"Annoyances.." said Bluenote as he swatted away her so called **Fairy Glitter **shocking Cana as with that he rushed towards Natsu grinning at the thrill that would soon follow.

As he punched Natsu who countered with his own punch creating a shockwave as Bluenote tried to crush Natsu alone with his gravity who remained unfazed while Bluenote's grin stretches even more.

While everyone stood up as Bluenote decided they were too annoying and lifted there pressure puting it all on Natsu who was unfazed surprising the group as they were on it too..but from the way Bluenote seemed to have showed it...he was crushing Natsu with gravity 100x times stronger as the ground wasn't sinking meaning he pushed all the pressure on Natsu and Natsu alone.

Shocking them even further as they observed this battle while recovering themselves.

Natsu still unfazed by this walked towards Bluenote like this Gravity was nothing to him as Bluenote widened his eyes.

Before Natsu countered with his own Gravity magic as he neared Bluenote.

Beating Bluenote's pressure with his own pressure as Bluenote felt his mastery over the element was on insane levels as his Gravity crushed Bluenote's thus beating it and finally owning Bluenote as he was down to his knees.

"Bluenote...so i see your still weak." said Natsu emotionlessly pissing Bluenote off with his arrogance as he couldn't stand nor face him as it was too much pressure on him even standing on his knees was commendable or a normal S class mage wouldve been crushed and exploded..literally.

"B-B...a-a...s..t-t...a..r..d-d.." Bluenote managed to muster as he couldn't speak very well..

"err..what?...bs turd?..wtf is bs turd?..." asked Natsu confused as everyone sweatdropped at him as they seemed to have heard it while Natsu couldn't

"Wow..Bs turd...thats it! Tink! idea Flash Bulb Appear!" said Natsu as he laughed at this..

"B=Bluenote, s=Stinger...and Turd=Turd...so basically your calling yourself a turd? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Natsu basiclaly roaring with laughter as he fell on the ground holding his stomach.

As everyone knowing this was a serious situation couldn't help but giggle at this as they smiled at Natsu..no matter how grave the situation..Natsu always seems to make them smile..

And with that revelation my friends Cana fell in love with our hero without her knowing of course as she was still dead set on telling Gildarts that she was his daughter and everything so she didn't have to contemplate with these feelings.

But speak of the devil and there he is as Gildarts seemed to have arrived right next to Natsu.

"what did i miss?." asked Gildarts as he saw Natsu laughing while the others were giggling.

"well you missed an epic joke from me.." said Natsu as he finally stopped laughing like a boss.

"oh" said Gildarts..

"anyway..can you take care of this?.." said Natsu as he pointed towards Bluenote.

"yh...you should go towards the others.." said Gildarts indicating towards Gray and Erza as with that Natsu told everyone to follow as with that they ran with Natsu..because Natsu was too lazy to Kamui..but they didnt need to know that..right?..Lawl.

Meanwhile...back at the main camp..

As Zancrow and Rustryrose were fighting while Master Makrov was seen unconscious as bandages were all over him.

Rustryrose pissed at Zancrow's betrayel as they both overpower each other but Zancrow seemed to be losing as he was still injured from his fight with Natsu

but like luck was shining upon him

Freed and Bickslow arrive like a boss as they had returned to the island after seeing the signal flare.

While Zancrow explains to them everything Freed and Bickslow not really believing him but since he really was helping them they decided to trust him as they fought with Rustryrose all three of them overpowering him badly! As he was owned.

Before they tended to Master Makarov as Zancrow went unconscious again since his wounds were reopened.

Meanwhile..

As Zeref finally awakens destroying the place Natsu left him as he mutters "Acnologia.." and with that his power was released as a dark wave disentegrated everything like nothing..

With that he walks away as he fades in the darkness grinning menacely.

*Scene Change*

as Natsu and everyone finally arrived at the ship they met up with Erza, Gray and everyone else as they went in.

"Yo Happy, Carla, Lily!" said Natsu surprising the exceeds as he told them something in thier ears causing them to grin as they nodded and went towards the ship.

"what was that about?.." asked Gray confused..

"no time to explain lets go beat that old coot." said Natsu as with that Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Gray went in, while Cana went towards the main camp towards Master.

As they finally arrived they saw Hades sitting in his throne..

"Natsu..and the fairies.." said Hades as he laughed at this...since there was a lemon fic with the same name..but thats just my reason for the laugh..about why Hades laughed..well i dont know.

"Yo!" said Natsu typically while everyone looked at him incredulously.

"i see your still the same..Natsu.." said Hades grinning as he suddenly attacked him.

Natsu disappeared as Hades went right through before stopping looking around for Natsu before he was attacked by Erza as he dodged her slash but was hit by Gray's Ice Make Lance

As he was pushed taking this time for the distraction everyone used Unison Raid on him..but he seemed to have remained unscathed shocking them before

"Boo!" said Natsu right behind Hades who widened his eyes before he was sent flying away crashing out of the ship.

"Owned!" shouted Natsu at his epicness before he was grabbed by a Hades who came through the wall breaking it as he slammed Natsu down but Natsu warped away just in time reappearing above Hades as a spiralling ball appeared in his hand **Blaze Release: Rasengan! **Said Natsu

With that the spiralling ball hit Hades creating a huge explosion but Erza who had recognized the attack when he fought Laxus already had backed away with Gray and the duo.

As the explosion cleared Hades could be seen bleeding from his back as his clothes from the back were teared in a circle motion showing his bare back which was burned ruthlessly.

"tch.." annoyed Hades as he indured the burn like it was nothing..

As suddenly he was attacked by Erza as she slashed him but he dodged it sending her flying with his punch and used Amaterasu formula as a explosion occured injuring her gravely.

While this was going on Gray seemed to have been preparing his Ice Make Something but Hades saw it as he used Amaterasu Bomb Formula on Gray but just as it was about to explode Natsu punched him as he was sent flying.

But Hades being the biatch he was still managed to detonate Amaterasu bomb formula as Gray was consumed in the blast before the blast cleared away showing an unconscious Gray..

"Shit! So easily..." said Natsu as he looked at the lying Erza and Gray but Erza was still standing up..but barely holding..

"Erza.." thought Natsu..and after seeing her like this something burst inside Natsu as he went pissed to beyond pissed.

Seeing Hades getting up Natsu disappeared and reappeared at Hades punching him but Hades seemed to have recovered just in time as he dodged before Natsu warped away as Hades felt something in his feet looking down before he was suddenly grabbed by Natsu pulled inside the ground before he disappeared as a huge explosion occured in the ground.

As a crater was formed and in it was Hades..Lying but the bastard seemed to be like a zombie as he kept getting back up **Piercing**** Bullet.**

As a small bullet went at breaknecking speeds at Natsu who caught it with his finger widening Hades eyes as the bullet goes faster then the speed of light..to even catch it..is blasmephemious!

Narrowing his eyes Hades sents thousand more bullets at him which he seemed to dodged like Neo or like a boss.

Frustrated at his Eyes cursing them he sent an **Explosion Bullet **as a beam like bullet went towards Natsu who tilted his head before it exploded behind him but Natsu nullified the explosion with his Gravity magic

And while he did this he was looking at Hades dead right in the eyes pissing Hades off even more at his unfazed state and infinite arrogance as he took of his eyepatch revealing his demon's eyes as immense magical power could be felt throughout the island while Lucy and Wendy were terrified

As Hades's hair, beard, mustache, eyebrows went jut out as they flared with his magical immense pressure.

While Gray finally regained concious as he was pissed at his humiliation as he tried to stand up but couldn't as Hades had used his most powerful Amaterasu formula on him, with that he just hopelessly watched Natsu's and Hades's battle as he was terrified of Hades's magic power while the same happened with Erza..

"you guys scared?...dont worry..everything is going to be alright." said Natsu as he grinned before relasing his magical pressure countering Hades's as the fairy tail members felt...'warmness and comfort' in Natsu's magic somehow as they weren't terrified anymore before they all stood up.

As the clashing of the two's magical power was so immense that the sea starting raging as waves collided with the island while thunder storms formed roaring as it rained uncontrollably.

While the rest watched as they were amazed how two immense magical pressure's could change the landscape and weather.

"its time." said Natsu as he put his hands on his knees..before disappearing leaving dust in his wake as Hades narrowed his eyes at the change in Natsu's speed as he was million times faster then he was before..as he could follow him a bit before..but now..not even a blur.

On instinct he moved his head to the side but was still nonetheless hit since not even instincts can match upto Natsu's speed as he was sent flying before Natsu not giving him the chance **Blaze Release: Great Blaze Annihilation! **Said Natsu as he spewed out Amaterasu flames heading towards Hades as he was consumed.

**Katsu! **As suddenly a big invisible blast was sent towards Natsu who widened his eyes before he went inside Kamui as the attack phased right through him as he breathed a sigh of relief as that attack if hit wouldve been grave.

"W-What? You can use your intangibility through magic spells to!?" shocked Hades as he thought that only worked with hand to hand combat while he seemed to have somehow came out with few injuries luckily from Natsu's attack.

"there is alot you dont know about me...like this." said Natsu as his eyes morphed to Rinnegan before using **Bansho Tennin** on Hades before **Blaze and Gravity Release: Ascension! **with that thousands of swords coated with Amaterasu flames were sent towards Hades

While Hades who was pulled towards the swords **Nemesis! **As demons and devils rised from the debris of the wreckage as they grabbed Hades stopping him from being pulled before Natsu inreased the power as they were pulled along getting sliced and diced not to mention burned.

As the smoke cleared Hades was seen behind the demons as Natsu got annoyed that Hades was such a noob for hiding behind demons before suddenly like zombies the demons went towards Natsu.

Natsu seeing they were surrounding him **Shinra Tensei!** with that they all exploded upon impact..

While this epic battle was raging..

Erza and Gray finally managed to get up as they observed it as they contemplated to help Natsu or not...

"we will just get in his way...tch!" Gray pissed at being too weak.

while Erza clecned her fists tightly as they started bleeding while Lucy and Wendy looked on as they couldn't do anything either.

**Amaterasu Bomb Formula! **Shouted Hades as he clapped his hands before Natsu was consumed in a huge explosion but he seemed to warp behind Hades as swinged his hands like he had a sword before a katana suddenly formed in his hands as a successful slash was cut Hades before he melted..?..figuring that a demon was transofrmed into Hades as he sensed Hades releasing his magic in something else looking at him.

**Black Arts: Dark Abyss! **shouted Hades as his sneak attack had been successful as a Natsu was sucked in a portal before it disappeared.

"NATSU!/San!" said Team Natsu shouting in despair as Natsu seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

Elsewhere..

TINK! Ultear sensed Natsu's magic vanishing as she was shocked before increasing her pace as she went towards the ship not believing it.

* * *

"Muhahaha! Finally! I have finally avenged Grimoire Heart and killed Natsu Uchiha!" shouted Hades proudly while all the Fairy tail were shocked as Hades looked at them..

"Hahaha what are you gonna do now Fairies?..all the hope you had is crushed in the dark abyss of hell! muhahaha!" said Hades laughing maniacally.

As all the Fairy Tail gave up hope before"No! Fairy Tail w-will survive! We w-wont g-give up!" said Erza as everyone looked at her as she seemed to be trembling in despair looking at Hades with pure hate.

Getting their courage they rushed at Hades as he fought them **Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance! **As a huge number of ice swords were summoned as Gray sent half of them towards Hades who looked amused as his demons swatted the swords, before heading towards Gray as they intended to crush him

But Erza came in slicing them and dicing them as they were cut in pieces while Gray commanded the rest of his ice swords towards Hades again as he was hit by them getting multiple cuts.

But that didnt seem to faze him much before suddenly he looked at Wendy shouting **Katsu! **As Wendy as she suddenly disappeared leaving her clothes behind.

"Wendy!" shouted Lucy shocked along with Erza and Gray..

Erza finally losing it first Natsu now Wendy raged at Hades as she recklessly charged cutting through all of his demons while Gray supported her with an ice Excalibur as he cut through the enemies too.

Finally reaching towards Hades they both slashed Hades who repelled thier attacks.

"its useless fairies..you cant win..just stop this useless struggle" said Hades as he threw he slammed them and kicked them both sending them flying as they cried in pain.

Before they crashed into the wall as they fell down to the ground.

But suddenly Horologium shows up and inside him was Wendy as he had somehow saved her from the attack which he pronounced as too dangerous.

Hades annoyed at this as his spell had been dodged in the nick of time two times..as he decided Fate didn't want him to use this spell on them to which Hades just grinned as he obeyed Fate-sama, going all Neji before turning back to himself.

Meanwhile..

In a dark place..which looked like hell mostly..as it had skulls, bones..dead bodies and flesh with a few organs here and there..

*Slash* *Cut* *Blood Splash* *Boom*

These were the sounds that followed as countless of bodies of what seemed to be demons were piled up and on them a lone mage was fighting even more as they kept on coming.

"That *Slash* mother fucker *Slash* Hades! *Slash*" said Natsu pissed while he slashed all the demons that came at him, before he saw a million more coming.

"THATS IT!" pissed Natsu released all his power shaking the place as he transformed into his hollowfied mode killing the demons with his magic pressure alone as he summoned his Susano **Blaze Release: Susano Kagutsuchi! **Shouted Natsu going all out as Susano descended the sword on the demons..

Before a giant sphere surrounded them as everything exploded destroying everything there was...

After what seemed like hours the sphere slowly faded as Natsu saw the destruction...nothing. Yes..nothing seemed to be there as everything was consumed wiped clean as he seemed to be standing in a huge crater..which even he couldnt see where ended.."man..this is my all out?...im so freaking epic" said Natsu as he felt like a boss that he just owned Hell like a boss.

"anyway..how to get outta here now...hm.." wondered Natsu as he walked and walked towards no where..but you gotta start somewhere..right?...

Back with Erza and the group.

As they were getting pwned badly by Hades he decided it was enough as he tried to kill Erza before he was punched by a lightning flash.

"Laxus!?" shouted Gray surprised as he tried to get up.

"Gray...where is Natsu!?" asked Laxus pissed.

"he..h-he.." tried to say Erza but failed as she finally broke down tears falling how uncharastic of her but 'losing' Natsu seemed to be too much for her..as she cried for her loss like a boss while Lucy comforted her.

Hades of course amused at this ignored it as he faced Laxus who was pissed at him with that he transformed into lightning heading towards Hades who was punched and owned before Hades having enough kneed him and elbowed his back before he kicked him in the face sending him flying.

**Lightining Dragon's Roar! **Laxus managed to fire while flying away as the roar hit Hades dead on as almost all of his clothes were burned and crisped with lightning and Natsu's Amaterasu and Blaze release..same thing..but anyway..

He requpped new clothes as he recovered back from Laxus' attack who looked shock...its offical Hades is a zombie.

Meanwhile..

"KaMehameahaaa! vegeta! I kill you!" said Natsu as he was amusing himself since he couldn't seem to find a way outta here.

"muhaha Kakarot you can do shit i kill you like a boss!" said Natsu mimicking Vegeta.

"Kameha!" said Natsu shortening the name like a boss.

"giggity gun!" said Natsu forgetting Vegeta's attack.

"its Garlic Gun idiot...or was it Gallic gun?.." said a dark voice amused at his entertainment.

As Natsu turned around he raised his eyebrow as he looked at him..

"i figured you would be here..considering this crappy place..no offense but it Sucks! S.U.C.K.S...giggity." said Natsu as he saw the figure clad in black.

"you haven't changed dipshit." said the figure poker faced.

"Urusai dick head." annoyed Natsu.

"muhaha..you got owned first though.." said the figure clad in black laughing.

"...Suck a dick." said Natsu poker facing as the figure laughed even louder..

"so..Natsu why are you here..?.." said the figure as he stopped laughing.

"well you see it went like this.." said Natsu as he explained the crap about the shit.

"hm.. I see i see.." said the figure with a thinking pose.

"anyway Shinibitchgami?" said Natsu.

"hm?.." asked Shinigami eye twitching at his Screwed up name from Natsu.

"how the hell do i get outta here?.." asked Natsu annoyed with his arms folded.

"...im afraid your kind of stuck here for eternity im afraid.." said Shini-tan regretfully.

"..." Natsu just poker faced.

As suddenly the Shinigami laughed like hell "haha your face hahaha!"

"...suck a dick." said Natsu poker facing.

"hahaha...anyway..well you can get out of here..but on one condition!" said Shinigami sternly.

"hmm..what?..." asked Natsu tilting his head i dicating his curiousness.

"you must first defeat the king of hell..to get out of hell..and thats me im afraid." said Shinigami as he stood up getting ready..

"i see..well then here i come.." said Natsu entering emotionless mode as they mode showed no emotions...before there figures blurred away showing they had already started fighting but they were so fast they left an after image.

As a huge shockwave enveloped the whole area as the two monsters seperate das they stood there ground.."Man Natsu..have you gotten strong or what..this could be intresting" said Shinigami grinning.

"tch.." said Natsu as he went straight Rinnegan at the Death god while he just took his scythe out his eyes also morphing into Rinnegan.

**Bansho Tenin!** as Shinigami pulled Natsu before Natsu** Shinra Tensei! **Blowing Shinigami away as he recovered grinning before he disappeared, reappearing behind Natsu **Shingimai Arts: Eternal Desecration! **Shingami shouted as suddenly the world stopped for a moment.

Before it resumed as suddenly the whole place exploded in chaos as the whole ground crumbles showing the lava as it was making nuclear effect like the sun.

Before suddenly several geysers of lava erupted from the ground in several places..

"now this looks like a real hell.." said Natsu as half side of his face was bleeding furiously.

"my turn now..**Blaze and Gravity Release: Despondence! **Said Natsu as suddenly a stream of black flames mixed with the lava creating a orange lava as flames were sprouting out of it furiously before they were sent towards Shinigami who was surprised at this before he was burned and melted but survived barely.

As he came out of the attack he seemed to have a few burned marks here and there while his hand seemed to have been destroyed or melted oh yeah he seemed to be still burning from Amaterasu as it was consuming him of course Shinigami being Shinigami seemed to have dispelled them.

"well that worked well..kinda made that spell on the spot..like a boss." said Natsu grinning at his epicness.

"tch.." Shinigami annoyed as even he admited he was owned.

**Blaze Release: Great Fire Annihilation! **As he spewed out the Amaterasu flames before they increased in size making a huge torrent of flames as they headed towards the Death God.

Shinigami surprised yet again at Natsu's manipulation of Amaterasu he used **Sacred Shinigami Arts: Pure Sealing Method! **As the huge torrent of flames suddenly disappeared surprising Natsu before he got over it fast as now wasnt the time.

**Sacred Shinigami Arts: Death Consume! **As suddenly several of heads suddenly sprouted from the ground surrounding Natsu from everywhere as there were thousands of them before they started forming a giant ball in there mouth..

"wtf.." said Natsu as he morped his Susano getting ready.

As Suddenly all of them fired as the beams combined themselves in a circle while heading towards Natsu as he held up before it consumed him as suddenly there was no explosion...but a big shockwave was occured as it creating another massive crater on top of a crater Natsu had formed when he was first fighting the demons.

Injured but recovered **Blaze Release: Dragon Blaze! **Shouted Natsu as he spewed out Amaterasu flames from his mouth as they morphed into a dragon which roared like it was alive as it went towards the Death God.

who countered with a dragon of its own **Shinigami Arts: Kokuryu! **And with that his own black dragon was formed as he headed towards Natsu's dragon clashing as they send a series of shockwaves and streams of black flames.

As they screwed each other up before it got to unstable as a huge black explosion occurred between the roaring dragons as a massive crater was formed inside another crater destroying the whole ground as Natsu backed away before the ground crumbled while Shinigami did the same.

As it finally died down..you could see a huge 40mile radius hole in the ground as Lava was boiling inside it.

"damn.." thought Natsu seeing this as he turned his attention back to the Shinigami as they faced each other standing at the opposite edge of the hole.

Before they rushed at each other as there fist collided sending shockwaves which made the Lava rage like a boss.

Meanwhile..

"pitiful.." said Hades as he kicked Laxus away who looked owned badly..

"Laxus!...Hades you bastard!" shouted Gray as he crawled himself towards Hades who was amused again at there futile attempts.

**Piercing Bullet **said Hades as he shot at Gray who got lucky and was only pierced through the shoulder.

"Argh!" screamed Gray in pain while the others looked on hoplessly.

But like it was magic suddenly Hades was sent flying as he crashed into the wall..

"What did you do you to Natsu, bastard!?" as a pissed Ultear emerged from the wall.

"Ultear..so you betrayed me too i see.." said Hades as he recovered standing back up.

"answer me!" shouted Ultear.

"lets just say Natsu payed us back for his betrayel..." said Hades smirking evilly as Ultear shocked couldn't say anything as anger consumed her as she only saw red before she send limitless orbs towards Hades who dodged them effortlessly while his demons walked towards Ultear.

**Luminious Minutes! **As she throws the orb above Hades before it reproduced into numerous orb as they charged towards Hades like a light beam who was hit dead on.

Back with Natsu...

"*uff* *uff*" panted Natsu as he was dead tired of fighting for what seemed like days in this world but he couldn't tell the time as it was always dark only the lava and the red moon which seemed to be on the sky being his light but the latter not so much as it was red and of course there were no stars as Natsu sighed at that too..

"give up yet?.." asked Shinigami who wasn't fairing better himself but wasn't as injured as Natsu.

"im just getting started newb." said Natsu smirking as he recovered before he put his hand forth **Chibaku Tensei! **Said Natsu as suddenly a small black orb formed as Shinigami was sucked in it who had his eyes widened that Natsu mastered this spell.

And with that suddenly it began to float taking everything with it as the ground lava everything was being sucked as it formed into giant ball like the moon.

Before suddenly a mask formed on Natsu as his eyes went hollowfied before **Cero Oscuras! **As he pointed his finger towards the giant ball before he shot a huge dark beam towards it.

And upon impact the ball exploded in a huge massive sphere as Natsu felt the shockwaves.

As it finally died down the Shinigami seemed to be fried as he was falling freely towards into the crater as he hit it crushed as he formed another crater inside the crater.

But Shinigami being Shinigami still got up while he grunted in pain but got up nonetheless.

"wtf..." shocked Natsu that The Death God got up..

"its the end Natsu." said Shinigami as he fell to one knee grunting in pain but stood up again preparing another attack.

**Sacred Shinigami Arts! Ramaging Heaven! **Said Shinigami clapping his hands as several thousands of faces were summoned in one place (imagine first hokage's true several thousands hands but instead of hands there are heads) as all of the heads were concentrating on one ball as it kept growing and growing..

"This is it..his most devastating attack.." though Natsu as chills were going through him.

As the ball grew the size of a size bigger then the moon...maybe..anyway it suddenly suppressed itself into a small ball before firing a huge beam that consumed the whole area within a 1000 mile raduis..yes 1000...I mean come on its his most devestating attack after all.

Natsu who widened his eyes as it consumed him as well..

Resulting in a giant explosion destroying the whole area within a thousand mile radius..

As the sphere of the explosion died down..

You could see the ground all crumbled like it was 2012 the movie as everything was in big square peices while the lava from beneath sprouted and seemed to consume them..

As Shinigami sighed knowing this would happen turned around before he sensed Natsu's magical power pressuring him.

As he looked towars the source he saw Natsu standing on one of the square pieces of the ground and it seemed to be standing still..while his clothes were tattered and half of his body seemed to be immobile as it was bleeding but he managed nontheless.

As suddenly Susano sprouted out of Natsu's back as he made a handsign before shouting **Tengai Shinsei!** As with that suddenly a giant meteor was heading towards Shinigami who had his eyes widened at the display as he got ready for the impact.

As the meteor finally crashed with the Shinigami who somehow stopped it as he was getting pushed back but managed to stop it.

"oho?..then how about this?.." said Natsu grinning as suddenly another Meteor crashed with the first one as the force was too much before Shinigami was crushed as a big shockwave occured upon the impact as the meteors crushed him.

Before they suddenly exploded as more destruction occurred and from the looks of this was real hell now as lava's were sprouting geyser's everywhere and ground shaking and crumbling, millions of craters and in the craters even more craters..it was crazy.

As the explosion died down you could see the Shinigami burned and on the verge of death as he could barely open his eyes let alone stand up...

"this is the end." said Natsu as he emotionlessly walked towards him..awaiting him to give up..before the Shinigami put his hands around a necklace..

"N-Natsu...take this." said the Shinigami as he took of his badass necklace with a crystal red shard and gave it Natsu..

"what is this?.." asked Natsu..

"this is your way out of here.." saaid Shinigami before he passed out..but he was still breathing...barely..but breathing..

"Wtf..how the hell am i supposed to use this?..." wondered Natsu as he posed and chanted several things but nothing happened..

Sighing..he just wears it as suddenly he get enveloped in dark aura.

"wow..wtf..i feel epic!" said Natsu as he felt like he could take on the whole world as his magical reserves seemed to increase before he grimaced at the pain as he felt like he had unlimited supply of magic..

As suddenly memories he didnt know rushed at him as he held his head.."Argh...second origin?..hm" said Natsu as he now knew what happened..

"Now then lets get outta here." thought Natsu as he used the spell the memories taught him as he prepared to get outta here..

* * *

**Flash Forward! **Shouted Ultear as she fought Hades while everyone was downed but Hades seemed to have came out uncathed of the attack but it seemed he was getting weaker since he had been fighting with them for a long time..

But Hades decided to finish this as he disappeared, reappearing behind Ultear kicking her as he used Amaterasu formula on her but she managed to use her time arc as she escaped from his explosion.

But Ultear now worn out from the endless fight fell to her knees as she couldn't fight anymore it was useless anyway as Natsu had died and she had nothing to live for..

Deciding to join Natsu in the after life she awaited Hades's attack but Natsu of course came at the right time like all cliche hero movies who saves the girl just as the villian attacks her.

As he punched Hades who was sent flying away before he was hugged.

"Natsu!" shouted Ultear in tears as she hugged her 'life' tightly.

"sorry..im late.." said Natsu as his clothes were still burned and he was the worst injured guy in the area..of course he wouldn't have been able to fight either as he wouldve been to tired but second origin release helped him as he seemed to have enough magic power to own Hades.

"W-What?! H-how are y-you a-alive!?" shouted Hades frustrated that Natsu never died no matter what.

"cause im epic." said Natsu grinning

Hades annoyed at him was about to attack before he suddenly fell to his knees in pain

Natsu seeing this smirked "nice timing Happy.." said Natsu smirking as he looked at Hades who stood up his legs trembling while his hand was over his heart.

"oho?...feeling weak Hades-sama~? HAHAHA!" Natsu mocking Hades pissing him off who couldn't do anything as he was seeing his vision blurring second by second.

"well i guess thats about it...now who wants to do the honors?." asked Natsu towards his team who were to injured to reply as they were still getting over the shock of Natsu being alive..

Sweatdropping Natsu said "nevermind.."

"ill do it." said Ultear as she looked pissed at Hades as now was the best time for revenge.

And with that she went towards Hades as she beat his ass badly as he finally lost conscious.

"wow Ultear..badass damn." said Natsu eyebrow raised..

While Ultear blushed as she suddenly walked towards him before implanting her lips on him forcefully as they made out.

Before seperating as now wasn't really the time to 'get it on'...

Anyway as if on cue suddenly all the members of Fairy Tail awaited them outside as they went and helped the others while questioning about Ultear to which Natsu vouched for her like a boss.

As with that Natsu and Ultear disappear into the forest getting ready for their 'session' as Ultear healed his injuries with her time arc and 'pleasured' him at the same time as they 'got it on'

While the rest of Fairy Tail celebrate their victory as well as Laxus' return. Afterwards, they head back to camp except Makarov who approaches Hades.

When Hades reasons that it was all to create the Ultimate World of Magic and to acquire the "The One Magic", Makarov leaves Hades, reminding his former master of all of the things he learned about Magic being alive from Hades himself.

And with that the Fairy Tail Mages start relaxing at camp while Juvia returns from failing to chase Zeref ,feeling to tired she passed out right on Gray as he freaked out.

Meanwhile...

the Grimoire Heart ship takes off with only Rustyrose, Kain, and Hades.

Zeref suddenly enters the ship, blaming Grimoire Heart for the use of Acnologia. He then predicts the end of the current era.

Hades quickly orders the two to bring him the keys for Zeref's awakening. However, Zeref states that there is no need since he is already awakened and was never asleep.

He then continues his explanation, saying that he had seen countless people die in war 400 years ago, and realized how valuable lives really are.

That also started his curse of his body, taking lives against his will. In order to stop such effects, he has to forget the importance of lives.

Zeref continues by stating that they are the ones who caused him to summon Acnologia, and he will punish them. Before Hades can ask him anything else, Zeref announces the two crimes they committed, and then prepares a spell that owns Hades.

Elsewhere..

As Natsu and Ultear had finally stisfied each other for the last time...for now..㈶1

"Natsu..." said Ultear as she looked at him with sadness.

"its alright..i mean you need to take care of Meredy and everything.." said Natsu grinning.

"yes, im sorry..but i promise ill meet you time by time.." said Ultear smiling.

"i see..but i dont understand..why dont you join Fairy Tail?..you could be here all the time." said Natsu curious..

"i just cant...no matter how much i want to..im a wanted criminal...and it may cause you and the guild to suffer for it.." said Ultear depressed..

"oh yeah..how the hell could i forget..but anyway..guess Zancrow will also go with you guys too?.." asked Natsu

"not really...after i explained it to him too he said he was going towards somewhere..i asked him but he didnt answer as he had already left...but anyway..he refused to come with me.." said Ultear..

"i see..where's Meredy?.." asked Natsu.

"she is waiting at where the boat is..." said Ultear as she looked at Natsu's face before finally losing herself as she pushed her head implanting her lips as they passionately made out.

After what seemed like hours they pulled away as Ultear smiled sadly "ill see you soon..goodbye Natsu" as she pecked his lips before she went towards Meredy as they rowed the boat.

Waving as they went as Natsu smiled before he got a real bad feeling that something will happen...deciding to screw it he went towards the camp as he saw Cana and Gildarts while Lucy and Happy were spying on them curious he went towards Lucy and Happy.

As he asks whats going on before Lucy pulls him down so Cana and Gildarts wouldn't see him as she explained that Cana was Gildarts' daughter while Natsu had an eyebrow raised at this turn of events watching curiously what would happen next.

As Gildarts asks Cana what is wrong, having seen her sad face, She explains that she came to Fairy Tail to find her father, who she confesses to be Gildarts himself, surprising him as he instantly asks whose child she is, listing out all the women he has been with.

Having said what she wanted to say, Cana turns to leave, saying that she is not expecting Gildarts to be part of her family and that they can return to the way they were.

However, Gildarts approaches her and hugs her, realizing that her mother is Cornelia, the only woman that he really loved and the only one he married.

He explains that he left eighteen years ago but never knew that he had a kid. Gildarts continues to hug her, asking for the right to love her. While the two stand in each other's arms, Lucy, Natsu and Happy watch from afar, Lucy thinking about her own father while Natsu smiled as Happy said "Aye Sir!"

Elsewhere...

Zeref seems to be chilling before he watches as a large black Dragon approaches the Fairy's island.

"Natsu..lets see how powerful you really are.." said Zeref as he watched with excitement not being able to wait at what would happen next..

Back with the Guys..

Erza approaches Makarov and tells him that the boat is almost ready to take them back to the guild.

She also inquires about Laxus. Makarov, though appreciative that Laxus helped them in the fight against Hades, still thinks of him as someone who is unaffiliated with the guild.

Erza tries to appeal for him but Laxus interrupts her, saying that he never intended to stay long and was only helping because he was in the area. He then turns to leave but suddenly feels an ominous force. Elsewhere, Gildarts senses it too.

A strange rumbling is then heard throughout the island, but the members of Fairy Tail dismiss it, with Gajeel jokingly commenting that it's probably just Lucy's stomach.

"No..no matter how funny it was...its not Lucy's stomach.." said Natsu as he narrowed his eyes at the prescence of Acologia while everyone else seemed oblivious..

"what's wrong Natsu?." asked Erza seeing him worried..

"..everyone..get to the boat now." said Natsu as he looked at them while they widened there eyes at Natsu wondering wtf was going on with Natsu..

"Natsu? Why?" asked Erza worried as she had never seen him like this while everyone else listened asking the same question..

As he was about to answer suddenly a deafening roar was heard as Fairy Tail mages were scared at wtf was that.

"Shit! Too late now.." thought Natsu before he sighed at his fucked up life..but very lucky at the same time..if you catch my meaning..

"t-that was a dragon's roar!" said Wendy scared..

"yeah..No shit." said Natsu sarcastically poker facing her.

"Natsu! This could be serious!" said Master Makarov as he heard another roar.

"yeah i know..but if i dont wanna do it by being boring atleast i wanna die with a badass smile." said Natsu grinning while everyone were shocked at this that Natsu was talking about death meaning...-

As suddenly the dragon came up showing itself towards them, Seeing it,

"it's the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia!." said Makarov shocked as he thought about there current situation and what to do.

"Yeah...this is the same dragon who attacked me and almost killed me..we need to get out of here now! We have no chance!" shouted Gildarts as the FT members widened there eyes in shock.

"Yo Acno-Biatch!" said Natsu as his eyes morpehed into EMS as his Susano emerged covering him.

Acnologia looking at him then roars, clearing an entire forest.

"Natsu!? What are you doing!? RUN!" shoited Gildarts.

"...im afraid its the end for me..some one has to stall this dickhead and i seem to be the only one since Master and you are still injured...

"but so are you idiot!" said Gray..

"oh yeah...haha!" said Natsu as was amused before he faced Acnologia

"Brat! There is no way i will let one of my kids die! I will stall him you kids should go! This is a direct order from your master!" shouted Malarov as he turned titan mode.

Everyone follows his order relictantly as they run towards the ship with tears in there eyes..

But Natsu was the only one left who didnt leave..

"im afraid i must disobey your order Master" said Natsu as he turned emotionless at him.

"tch Brat..." said Makarov as he smiled..knowing Natsu..

"fine then.." said Makrov as he smashed his giant fist towards Acnologia as they fought while Natsu supported him as he kept owning Acnologia with his swords and what not..

But Acnologia seemed to overpower Makarov as he slammed him down while Makarov's wounds reopened as he grunts in pain..

"shit...guess its my turn." said Natsu as suddenly his susano grew even bigger and bigger as it had legs and looked like a badass samurai while Natsu seemed to be hovering with its head.

"behold... the full Susano..!" said Natsu pridefully at his badassnes.

Before Acnologia roared in anticipation as it awaited for his attack.

with that Natsu's susano slashed Acnologia shaking the whole island on impact as Acnologia was cut badly!

As it bleeded roaring once more at the thrill as he now seemed to have found his 'fun'

Before he flew towards Susano at high speeds intending to slam him but Susano dodged as he sidestepped before sending another slash at it cutting it on its face as it roared in pain.

Before suddenly recovering it send big blast towards Natsu who was hit by them as several explosions consumed him.

"Fast!" thought Natsu as he was consumed.

As the smoke cleared away...Natsu seemed to have came out uncathed as Acnologia roared again in excitement as it had finally met its match as it charged towards Natsu.

And upon impact the susano grabbed him from both sides picking it up before he threw it towards the sea as Natsu coated Susano's katana with Amaterasu as Susano send a wave of slash towards Acnologia who was still rolling on the water as it went and went.

Before it was hit as it was burned badly..

Meanwhile...

The Fairy Tail members were encouraged thorugh Erza and Gray to help Natsu and Master as they went back but were shocked that Natsu was in some kind of giant badass samurai and was fighting Acnologia on equal footing.

"..." this was everyone's reaction as they saw Natsu go full power at The Dragon.

"we need to help the Master!" said Erza as they ran towards the Master picking him as they saw Natsu and Acnologia fighting on the sea as Natsu was somehow standing it while Acnologia flew..

"**What is your name Ningen?" **asked Acnologia surprising Natsu..

"wow you can talk?..hahaha...and they said you were some mad ass who raged destruction not even knowing wtf it was doing.." said Natsu amused as he saw Acnologia scowl..which seemed wierd since he was a dragon..

**"There all fools! They dont know nothing! Worthless scums...but you..what are you?.." **asked Acnologia narrowing his eyes.

"im the most badass and epic guy you will ever meet.. Natsu Uchiha..Yesh Baby!" said Natsu posing like a boss...while Acnologia raised his eyebrow at Natsu if he even had one..

**"Hmph..i see i shall remember you name...but for the time being.. farewell...as this is my final gift for you lets see how you manage.." **said Acnologia before it flew up high as suddenly he prepares his **Dragon's Roar!**

Seeing this Fairy tail loses hope as they helplessly watch knowing they couldn't defend an attack like that.

"..well..this is bad..." said Natsu as he didnt have enough strength to Kamui it as the fight with Shinigami had drained all his magical power as he didn't have enough strength and he barely had enough magic left before he sighed.

As suddenly his full Susano disappeared as it turned smaller and smaller turning to its half form..

And with that the members of Fairy Tail begin to lose hope, knowing they won't be able to defend against such an attack.

Natsu watches a terrified Lucy, who is loosing all hopes, and encourages her. All the members of the guild do the same

and after encouraging one another to stay strong, the group joins hands, combining all their Magic to form a defensive circle as Natsu grins at them before jumping towards the roar as he looks at it.

**Rinbo: Hengoku! **Shouted Natsu as he send a furious amount of pressure from his eyes which could move the whole planet from one place to another (literally as thats the power of rinnegan but this attack takes a huge amount of magic..) before the roar became very slow as it stopped fading away with that Natsu fell unconscious from over magic exhaustion as Fairy Tail watched him with wide eyes

Acnologia wide eyed grins at this, but then attacks with another Roar, as Fairy Tail uses all they have putting up a defensive cirle and Natsu in the middle laying unconscious, and with that upon impact a bright light consumes all of them.

Seeing this, Zeref mumbles "its over Natsu..you put up a great fight..but in the end not even you can defeat Acnologia.." not knowing Natsu only lost cause he was worned out from his battle with the Death God..

"i wonder what will happen now..." said Zeref as he wondered if the world could survive now that Natsu the only threat out of the way...

* * *

**well that's done damn long chapter..whew..**

**Anyway this chapter was mostly with Ultear cause he needed to show some love towards her too ya know?..i mean he didnt meet her for months...while he got it on with Erza,Mira,Ikaruga and Surano basically everyday..So yeah..**

**Oh yeah..i just got DmC (Devil may cry 5..)..i know pretty late for it since its kinda old now..but i wanted to continue my epic collection of Dmc's as i have played all of them and not playing the latest one would be a disgrace! So yeah..it would be quite some time for a new chap..And Gta online is releasing online heists! yay!**

**Anyway Cya!**


	17. Hashtag GMG begins Like a boss!

**Yo Yo yo what up!? Anyway so i just finished DmC...and it was fukin epic _ i mean seriously Dante was such a badass in it! **

**Anyway...**

**Chapter Seventeen! Drinking Ovaltine!...Haha..lawl..**

* * *

***Seven Years later...***

Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island...and the rest of the Fairy tail..depressed and sad especially Romeo as he stares out at the sea wishing he could somehow revive them..by looking at the sea...LAWL...anyway..

While Bisca and Alzack, now married like a boss as Bisca looks at Romeo "how long are you gonna sit there and stare of into the ocean?" asked Bisca..

"our work is over..lets get back to the guild..Romeo if you dont hurry you dad will worry.." said Alzack...that kinda rhymed..

"ok.." replied Romeo as he looked distant.

"Romeo..we understand how you feel..bu-" was about to say Bisca before she saw Alzack shaking his head indicating to let it go.

As with that Romeo turned around as they headed back towards the guild..

Meanwhile...

At the Fairy Tail Guild, now a small tavern, Macao, the new Guild Master, is angry Romeo hasn't come home yet.

Wakaba, now Macao's adviser, tells him to calm down, which ends in the two arguing. Max, Warren and Nab, complain about the lack of jobs, as their guild is so small.

Meanwhile, Laki Olietta makes fun of Droy, who is now fat. Jet also insults Droy, and tells him even Reedus has trimmed down.

Reedus points out he was slim in the first place, anyways. When Levy is mentioned, and somebody shouts about how she is never coming back, everybody becomes silent.

Just then, members of Twilight Ogre come into the guild and ask for their payment for the month.

One of the members reminds Macao how Fairy Tail is no longer the strongest guild in Magnolia, and how Twilight Ogre had helped Fairy Tail keep their tavern after they started to fade out.

He then kicks Macao in the face. Just when everyone is about to fight, Macao yells at them not to. The Twilight Ogre Mages all leave after trashing the guild, and warn Macao they will be back next month.

After they leave, everyone notices a painting of Makarov that had fallen out of Reedus' sketchbook.

They look through all the other pictures of the guild seven years ago. Everyone reminisces on that day, and how Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island, and left a strange emptiness in the Eternano Waters.

Macao gets up and starts crying, saying how Romeo has never smiled ever since that day.

Just then, Blue Pegasus arrives on Christina. Ichiya, and The Trimens come to the ground, and after patronizing Laki, they reveal they have detected something in the Eternano Waters.

Ichiya then states that Tenrou Island still exists. Based on the information received from Blue Pegasus, the guild forms a search party consisting of Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy

and sets out to the Eternano Waters in an attempt to locate their missing members. However, upon arrival, the guild does not see any sign of Tenrou Island still existing.

While Jet and Droy remained positive that they'll get to see Levy again, most of the members feel that they shouldn't get their hopes up. At that moment, the despondent group notices a girl standing on the surface of the ocean.

As the girl lifted her hands, the waters began to rage behind her and Tenrou Island emerges from the ocean, encased in a bubble like barrier with the Fairy Tail insignia on it.

She then begins heading towards the resurfaced island with the search party chasing behind, believing that she will lead them to where everyone is.

As they follow her towards where she was running..or floating.

Finally they arrived shocked as they saw a pink haired badass unconscious.

"N-Natsu-san!" shouted almost everyone as they rushed towards him picking him as Natsu seemed to have regained conscious opening his eyes..

"...wtf happened..?.." asked Natsu as he recovered..

"now is not the time Natsu-san..where is everyone else?." asked Bisca..

"...how the hell should i know..i was unconscious.." said Natsu poker facing her as Bisca rubbed the back of her head with that they began their search of Fairy tail..

"right here.." said a little blonde girl who looked like a fairy..

"ehh?...First Master?.." said Natsu eyebrow raised as everyone became shocked.

"hai..please call me Mavis..Natsu-san." said Mavis smiling..as she motioned them to follow her as they found the fairy tail members one by one explaining that their thoughts blah blah and something about faith activating Fairy sphere blah blah..The ultimate magic defense and everything.

"however..everyone was sealed in a frozen state..though its been released since a span of seven years has passed.." said Mavis as she finished her explaination shocking the guild..

"hm..wait..so your a spirit?.." asked Natsu grinning..

"..Hai.." replied Mavis..as Natsu suddenly put his finger through her as he kept doing it..before he put it in her nose..

"hahaha guys check this out she really is a spirit..haha.." said Natsu amused as he phased through her and stepped back again phasing back..finding this amusing as he kept doing this while everyone sweatdropped..

"Natsu-san.." said Mavis as she poker faced at him annoyed obviously..

"Yo?" replied Natsu..

"while im happy that your enjoying yourself...please stop this..its annoying." said Mavis straight forwardly as Natsu stopped..

"ok.." said Natsu as he sighed before he got bored as he asked "so wait..if your a spirit..how did you help again?.."

"i only converted everyone's strength into magic..i did nothing it was only you guys..." replied Mavis as she looked at Natsu..

"i see.." said Natsu impressed..

"but thats nothing compared to what you could do Natsu-san..i was watching your fight with the Dragon..and i have to admit..im impressed.." said Mavis in admiration as everyone else looked at Natsu..

"haha thank you thank you im epic i know..." said Natsu grinning as Mavis smiled..

"anyway we must get back to Fairy Tail! Everyone is waiting for us.." said Makarov as they agreed and went towards the ship...

Meanwhile..

"Romeo..was it really a good idea for you to not go along?.." asked Macao as he watched him reading a book like a boss..

"even if Tenrou island is found..there is no telling whether everyone is alive, right?" said Romeo emotionlessly as he read the book.

"Nonsense! We have to believe!" said Macao sweating..

"there's been no word for seven years.." said Romeo still reading his book..

"oi oi.." said Wakaba as he chilled.

Before suddenly five people kicked the door open as they entered the guild..

"there are alot fewer people here today." said the guy in middle ..

"rather then a guild what is this?.." said the other noob on the left.

"Some sort of friendship guild? Hahaha!" said the noob on the far left as with that they all laughed pissing Romeo off.

"Teebo! Payment's due next month isnt it?!" said Wakaba smoking.

"our master well..you see he said that simply wont do..its a problem if payments are not on schedule..if master has said it..then it cant be helped.." said the middle guy now identified as noob...i mean Teebo.

"we dont have any money to pay you guys.." said Romeo as he got up pissed off "Romeo stop it." said Macao..

"whats with that attitude shitty brat!?"

"to have been tamed by punks like you..father and everyone are cowards!" said Romeo as he summoned a fireball in his palm.

"im going to fight! If things keep up like this, Fairy tail's name will be worthless!" shouted Romeo as he was about fire off his fireball before the noob Teebo blew on the fireball as it was...wooshed away..

Shocked Romeo couldn't do anything as the noob was about to attack him before someone kicked him Badly! As he was sent flying to the wall before destroying the wall as he went even further..

Before the rest of the guys were also owned as they went flying..

"oho?..wtf happened here.." said Natsu as he had owned everyone while all the fairy tail members were behind him..

"N-Natsu nii!" shouted Romeo shocked

"everyone!" said Macao shocked

"your back!?" Wakaba also shocked as his pipe fell from his mouth..

"Yo! We're home!" said Natsu waving as he grinned while the rest of the members behind him did the same greeting everyone.

"wow your all grown up Romeo!" said Natsu as he grinned before Romeo started crying like a boss "welcome back Natsu-nii..everyone!" as with that he smiled for the first time in the last seven years..

* * *

We see fairy tail partying like a boss as they seemed to be making up for the 'empty seven years' while everyone's mood was ㈳6.

"so your the fourth master of Fairy tail?" asked Master grinning...

"what are you saying?..i was just filling in for you you can have your title back haha.." said Macao grinning too..

"no need..you can stay as the master for the time being.." said Master as he turned around not to show his face smirking evilly..

"well if that is what the master wishes i guess ill stay for a while.." said Macao as he was feeling proud not knowing Makarov had fooled him as he didnt want the 'pain the ass'

"M...Ma...Ma...youve gotten married!? You two!?" said Erza as she blushed like hell.

"hai Erza san and you know what? I was the one who proposed six years ago.." said Bisca grinning..

"congratulations!..i may be a little inexperienced and naive but please take care of me!" said Erza blushing and bowing.

"Erza? Wtf are you saying..haha.." said Natsu as he hugged her from behind making her blush even more.

"oho..about that when are you two gonna marry?.." asked Bisca with a teasing smirk..

"hmm..i dont know..maybe later." said Natsu saying like he was talking about the weather while Bisca sighed knowing he cant be teased at..but smirked knowing Erza can..

"and what about you Erza?.." asked Bisca smirking again..

"M-M-M-Marriage!?...i-i dont k-knoww..." said Erza blushing again as she went into a stuttering mess.

"...Bisca come on stop teasing the princess...anyway did you two 'do it?'." said Natsu grinning as Bisca and Alzack seemed to blush at this..

"we have one daughter..her name is Asuka.." said Alzack blushing as he had replied everything with that question..

"oh?..i see..its a pretty badass name for a girl.." said Natsu as everyone else congratulated them too asking where Asuka is..

Before the door opened suddenly showing five mages...Lyon, Sherry, Jura, the guy with big eyebrow..and Toby...

"Welcome back everyone!" said Sherry

"looks like its turned into a noisy guild again.." said Lyon

"Lamia scale!" said Gray surprised..

"Natsu-sama㈏1 your Sherry has returned to you❤" shouted Sherry as she saw Natsu jumping on him..

"Yo Sherry! Wow you have become cute over the years..." said Natsu grinning as he let Sherry hug him tightly..

"i love you too Natsu-sama❤" said Sherry happy that her Natsu complimented her as she implanted her lips on him before pulling out as she sighed happily finally having been able to kiss Natsu as she always was interrupted.

While Natsu shocked along with everyone before they recovered..

"Natsu-sama! Welcome back." said Lyon as he got into one knee while everyone sweatdropped.

"Natsu-sama..i hope you were doing well.." said Jura bowing..as everyone sweatdropped again sighing as Natsu always takes the spotlight like a boss.

* * *

Magnolia..twilight ogre's guild...

"thats what i am saying old man...as of now there is nothing to discuss here...just pay us back the money we lent you and evrything will be fine.." said Twilight ogre's master..Banaboster...the noob..in Natsu's opinion of course..

"wtf...you know what?..how about you shut the fuck up and fuck off before i make you spend a life time in my Tsukiyomi!" said Natsu finally losing his patience while Makarov sighed as Mira and Erza looked annoyed..

"Ahhh!? Are you trying to pick a fight with me!?" said Banboster arrogantly.

Before he was grabbed by Natsu who looked at him **Tsukiyomi.**

And with that Banaboster the noob fell down looking lifeless but he was still breathing..

"now then...for all the pain you guys have caused to fairy tail in the last seven years..will be payed back.." said Makarov grinning evilly as everyone in the guild sweated.

As Mira and Erza requipped and used Satan soul before they attacked...as screams could be heard thorughout magnolia..

"oi oi..didnt they say they will talk this thing out?.." said Wakaba as he looked at the guild which seemed to be crumbling and screams could be heard..

"just as we thought..it was impossible.." said Macao as he sighed..

"but seeing this..it really seems like we've gone back to seven years ago.." said Wakaba smiling.

"im feeling all nostalgic!" said Macao as he grinned.

Meanwhile...somewhere else..

"apparently..they've come back.." said a blonde haired guy..who kinda looked girl..anyway..

"what are you talking about?.." said a black haired guy who looked like a loner..and was about to trip any second..Emo to be more specific..

"the core members of Fairy tail that disappeared seven years ago.." said blondey.

"im not intrested.." said the emo..

"dont lie to me Rogue..especially when you looked up to Natsu-san that much.." said blondey.

"that was a long time ago..we dont even know if he is as strong as he was.." said the now identified Rogue as he closed his eyes..

* * *

With Fairy tail...

"Sabertooth?.." asked the whole guild..

"tenma and Lamia scale disregard them..they're currently the strongest mage guild in Fiore.." said Romeo..

"so what rank is our guild?.." asked Wendy as the two exceeds poker faced her..

"absolute last..." said Romeo pokerfacing and ashamed.."a super tiny weak guild." said Alzack also poker facing.."the weakest guild in Fiore.." said Bisca poker facing to..

"Ahhhh im sorry for asking!" said Wendy depressed as she held her head

"Muchachacha! This is perfect!" said Natsu as he got fired up..

"wha?.." asked Gray as everyone else also looked on..

"you dont get it do you?.." said Natsu as he grinned.."well then what im saying is it will be epic to climb our way back to the top! It will be LEGEN...wait for it...you know whats the word dont you? You do..dont you?" said Natsu grinning..

"DARY!" shouted everyone getting his point as they got excited

"Hai! And with Natsu-nii nothing will defeat us muhahahahhaa!" said Romeo laughing evilly..

And with that everyone cheered there upcoming epicness as everyone will get owned whoever comes towards there way..

Meanwhile...back with the emos...

"man talking about seven years ago really takes me back..i was this small back then.." said Sting as he lowered his hand showing how small he was probably 6 or 8...look the point is he was kid.

"dont cling to the past Sting...those people were not there when we took this path.." said Rogue staring at the clouds like a lazy Nara.

Before suddenly an arrow was sent towards Rogue as Sting suddenly caught it as he ate it..

"he ate it?...No way he cant be!" said the wierd looking guy who shot the arrow at him..or was it bowed the arrow?..my grammer sucking right now probably my brain malfunctioning..anyway..

Before suddenly a roar went towards the wierd looking guy missing him by inch as it made a hole in the wall behind him.

Scared shitless the wierd guy couldn't say anything..

"so it was them..the double dragons of Sabertooth.." said the wierd guy horrified..

"the white dragon Sting and Rogue the shadow dragon...the dragon slayer duo!" said the wierd guy like he was introducing them to the readers..which he was actually..

Before the wierd guy ran scared..

"hey hey..your not going to abondon your comrades now will you?.." said Sting as a the camera changed to upwards showing few unconscious people were lying behind him under the cliff..

"so they are a dark guild after all..." said Rogue

"Sting-kun really overdid it...didnt he.." said the exceed With another exceed with him as they seemed to be standing a few feet away from them?

"where did Lector and Frosh get off to?.." said Sting..before he saw the exceeds as he went towards them along with Rogue..

"Sting-kun! The strongest Sting-kun the most powerful!" said Lector "Fro thinks so too" said Frosh

"right?" said Sting as he high fived Lector as they stood up walking towards who knows where..

"i think as of now..i may be able to beat Natsu-san.." said Sting grinning..

"yeah of course! You would!" said Lector like a boss.

"wanna go have a duel with him Rogue?.." asked Sting..but Rogue didn't reply as they walked off towards who knows where..

* * *

We see Natsu fighting Max like a boss as they were gauging everyone's strength.

"tch everyone is weak but you haven't changed at all!" said an annoyed Max as he sighed..standing on one knee as he was panting while Natsu seemed fine.

"muchachacha im the devil, fear me minions!" said Natsu as he tortured Max some more while..

"actually its kind of understandable...apart from Laxus, Gildarts, Natsu and Master that are all monsterlike strong...we are too weak in this world.." said Gray as he sat on a rock.

"isnt there a short cut to increase our magic power?.." said Happy posing a thinking pose.

With that they went towards Porlyusica.

"why the hell am i coming too?..im badass and epic already.." said Natsu annoyed as they seemed to have dragged him with them..

"because since your the team leader of team Natsu you must help your members become strong." said Lucy as Gray nodded..while Happy "Aye Sir!" while Wendy..stayed silent.

"Why the hell am i the leader now!? Its Erza!" said Natsu annoyed again as Gray and Lucy didnt reply as Happy jumped on Natsu's shoulder..

As Polyusica opened the door.

"hello we need your help." said Lucy bowing as suddenly the door was slammed closed.

"Hahaha DE(wait for it)NIED DENIED! HAHAHA" laughed Natsu at their misery while Gray and Lucy just sighed..

"Natsu-san..please help us!" said Wendy pleeding.

Natsu seeing this sighed..As he shouted "Yo Pink witch do you have any drugs that could instantly 100 times increase our power!?"

With that everyone face plamed at Natsu before the door opened..showing the pink witch of doom.

"huh?..wow it worked.." thought Lucy shocked along with everyone else..Before the witch suddenly took out a broom as she screamed to get out of here..

"guess not!" said Lucy as she ran along with Natsu and Gray..Before Wendy took a glance at Porlyusica before she ran with them..but Natsu grinned as he kamui'd back to the guild along with everyone as they arrived..

Back with the guild...

"what im saying is...im retiring." said Master Maarov to the guild..

"and so i introduce you to the new guild master.."

"hm..it better not be me old coot!" said Natsu narrowing his eyes..as he came in along with his team

"dont worry Natsu no matter how much i hate you..your too young for this tortu..i mean duty...so anyway here he is Gildarts Clive!" said Makarove as he pointed behind him his eyes closed..

Confused..."thats Mira...master..dont tell you have finally gone full retard?..never go full retard..ever!" said Natsu sighing at this tragedy..While everyone sweatdropped.

"huh?" said Master as he looked behind him seeing Mira like Natsu said..

"Where is Gildarts!?" asked Makarov shocked.

"he left a letter here.." said Mira handing it to him..

As Makarov read the letter getting shocked second by second."_to be the master...im not suitable enough~_.."

"_well anyway selected as the fifth master id like to do two things for you...first is to acknowledge Laxus as a member of Fairy tail..._

_and second is to nominate Makarov Dreyer to be the sixth master of Fairy Tail!" _with that the letter finished as a shocked Makarov appeared..

"Great Laxus!" said Bockslow happy "Now we are Thinder God tribe again!" said Evergreen happily..

"Gildarts you are truly a good guy!" said Freed crying anime tears of joy.

.."uh...i will submit to the fifth master.." said Makarov..before he realised the last part of the note..

"wha!? Me again!?" shouted Makarov in agony as Natsu roared in laughter at Makarov's bad luck.

While Cana teared the Gildart's card saying she didnt need it when she has Fairy tail with her..

As Gildarts also said that Makarov's last job as a master was to lead fairy tail to number one to which he got annoyed at as he said he will be master for a lifetime and will never retire as he drank his wine like a boss.

"Gildarts said no.1...of Fiore haha.." said Nab smirking..

"its really to greed dont you think so..?" said Max sweating..

"nope..i think being positive is good" said Erza coming in

"that mightve been possible 7 years ago but now..everything had changed.." said Nab..

"besides Sabertooth...Lamia and Pegasus both have grown to mighty guilds...so much stronger then 7 years ago.." said Bisca holding her daughter...

"and look at us...although our core members have come back.."

"apart from Natsu-san, tenrou team has made no progress since 7 years ago.." said Laki as she sweatdropped

"we have no way to fill up the vacant 7 years.." said Nab

"its really difficult to be the no.1 of Fiore in terms of either magic of either individual or the sum power of the guild.." said Max

"we get the point...it will take some time before we can regain what we had before.." said Erza as she sighed..

"wait..what about the Grand magic games?" said Natsu like a boss.

"how do you know about that!?" asked everyone except the Tenrou team as they didnt know..

"well its kind of a funny story you see.." said Natsu and with that we drift of towards a flashback...

*Flashback*

As Natsu was chilling in the bar drinking some beers and packing a mac in the back of the ac.

"hm?..so it was true..the core members really are alive..and what a surprise to see the red eyed salamander here...haha" said a wierd looking women..

"Yup.." said Natsu as he sighed...not even bothering to look at her which annoyed her and hurt her pride..

"but to bad though..you guys are the lowest of low..even though your back.." said the women trying to piss him off..

"cool story changed my life." said Natsu as the women smiled...

"you really are handsome face to face salamander.." said the women as she leaned close towards him

"hm?..who are you?..your hot!" said Natsu unfazed at the situation as he tilted his head showing his curiousity..finally looking at her..

"thank you❤ and im Minerva from the Sabertooth guild.." said Minerva grinning leaning even closer as she was inches away close to Natsu's lips..

"oho?..well im Natsu Uchiha-sama the badass!" said Natsu like a boss as he felt the women's lips touch his for a brief second before she pulled back..

"hm..i see well then ill be looking forward for your arrival the games Natsu.." said Minerva smirking sexily at him..

"games?..." asked Natsu eyebrow raised surprising Minerva..

"dont tell me?..you dont know?.." asked Minerva surprised..

"nope.."

"dont think i do this for everyone...but since i know your strength Natsu...and i would like to see it for myself i shall tell you." said Minerva as she licked her lips sexually before going on to explain about the games..

"oh..i see..hm.." said Natsu as he figured this could be it..for thier rise of SPARTA!...i mean rise of Fairy tail..

"hai..well anyway..i cant resist..so here's a parting gift handsome❤" said Minerva leaning forward capturing his lips as they made out for a whole minute..

Finally pulling out..

"hmm❤ your good.." said Minerva in ecsatsy at the kiss.

"i know..." smirked Natsu like a badass.

"well..there may be more from where that came from❤" said Minerva with a teasing grin..

"well im looking forward to that more then the games now.." said Natsu as Minerva blushed a bit before laughing..

"hahaha...well..goodbye handsome..ill see you at the games..i hope?.." said Minerva..wondering if he would come..

"yep!" said Natsu grinning making Minerva blush again as she turned around and waved disappearing.

"hmm..intresting girl..and sexy too.." thought Natsu as it seemed he took a liking towards Minerva-san not knowing she had already fell head over heels for our hero.

*Flashback end*

Of course what i told you was the real flashback while Natsu gave his own for some reason not wanting to tell everyone the truth so he gave the half truth.

"well i know about the games..cause i met this girl at a bar she told me and i thanked her and here i am.." said Natsu simply while everyone sweatdropped at his half assed explaination..

"you are right..it is a funny story.." said Romeo as he laughed..while everyone was still sweatdropping..

"anyway with Natsu-san..we could win...if the games aloud only one member to participate too since everyone needs to have a five members party to do the events ..and..no offense Erza san and everyone but..you guys are too weak.." said Max as he sighed..

"well i can do all of the events myself..while they watch.." said Natsu grinning..

"that could w-" was about to say Max before.

"What!? No way! Im not letting my Natsu battle alone while i watch!" said a pissed off Erza that they could even suggest that...As everyone stared at her in shock..

As Erza realized how she said it with a 'my Natsu' as she blushed furiously..

"what do you mean 'my Natsu!?" asked Mira annoyed that Erza would get greedy suddenly while Knightwalker narrowed her eyes..

"yeah what do you mean..?" asked Surano along with Ikaruga..as everyone else saw this as they wondered if there would be a cat figt as they awaited the epic battle.

"w-what i m-meant w-was we cant let Natsu fight alone!" said Erza recovering as the girls seemed to have calmed down...while everyone sighed disappointed.

"i see..but then what else should we do?.." said Nab..

"i say we train...and make up for the lost time.." said Natsu as

"hmm thats a good idea.." said Ikaruga looking at Natsu with longing eyes..

"yes it is.." said Surano grinning..

"as expected of Natsuu❤" said Knightwalker jumping on him as this seemed to be the only thing opposite between the counter parts as Erza gets embarrased easily while Knightwalker doesnt and expresses her love for Natsu freely.

"well thats decided then we will compete in the Grand magic games! And win becoming Fiore's top guild again!" shouted Makarov as they all cheered like a boss.

"not to mention the prize too...fufufufufu" thought Makarov evilly imagining himself with jewels surrounding him as his eyes turned into a dollar sign.

Having decided that they will compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

The members of Team Natsu, Juvia,Wendy, Carla and Team Shadow Gear go to the beach to train, whilst other groups of Fairy Tail head to separate locations to train as well.

* * *

*2 days later*

"Natsuu㈏1❤" said the two girls as they 'released'

"you girls need to train now.." said Natsu as he pulled out his 'snake' and his mouth from both of the girls 'parts'

"but we are training..." said Surano pouting..as she groaned in disappointment that Natsu pulled out his 'snake' from inside her as she wanted to go another round..

"in what, sex?" said Natsu poker facing..

"no silly..well maybe...but were training on our stamina too!" said Ikaruga as she grinned..but looked disappointed too as she wanted to put his 'snake' inside her and go another round..while his tongue was amazing...his 'snake' was heavenly.

"oh my god..what im i gonna do with you.." said Natsu as he smiled..

"Natsu!?" shouted Knightwalker as she barged in along with Erza who blushed upon sight..

"..."

"Come on...join in girls.." said Ikaruga grinning with that they of course obviously obeyed as they jumped on Natsu too as he sighed because this will go on for days..

And seeing the two twin red heads and a pink head along with a white one...Natsu's 'snake' rose like a boss as they watched in anticipation before they put it between their breast as all four of them moaned at their breasts rubbing each other before they started rubbing his 'snake' with thier breast.

Earning a moan from Natsu as they were turned on even more with that they continued there five some as Natsu used all of the holes of all four girls...if you catch my meaning..

As this went on for like...a day or two considering Natsu's stamina..and the girls..

*Scene Change*

As everyone got even more increase in their magical power...and 'stamina' in certain girls..if you catch my meaning..

As they thought they may be able to stand a chance in the games if they keep this up at the same pace..In three months...

but Virgo suddenly appeared as she tells Lucy and everyone that the Celestial Spirit World may be in danger..

Of course they rushed in to help...only to find out it was a welcome party for them as they smiled and cheered before partying..

After a day of partying all night...

They all went back as Virgo transported them towards the beach..

"Yo Virgo...this could really work!...what is the flow of time in the Celestial world?.." asked Natsu as a plan was coming into his mind..

"why Natsu?.." asked Erza..

"well..if its lower then this world..we could train there and have more time!" said Natsu as they cheered at his plan before Virgo ruined it.

"while im sorry..but one day equals to three months here...which means you already lost three months." said Virgo as everyone froze..

Still frozen..

Standing..

In the life of chosen..ok that was wierd it suddenly came to my mind at 'frozen'..

"..well..the party was kinda worth it though..i mean i didnt know Celestial Spirit girls could be so sexy..and appealing.." said Natsu

"Natsu! You dont need spirits when you have me!" said Erza angrily losing herself before she blushed at what she said while everyone sighed used to this..

"well what should we do now..its only five days until the games.." said Lucy as she fell to the ground giving up while everyone also doing the same as they were downgraded except Natsu of course..

"Dont worry Lucy, everyone..its going to be alright...im sure we will find a way!" said Natsu grinning..

And after seeing his grin everyone seemed to have cheered up as they were fired up again.

"Aw Natsu❤ you always know what to say㈏1" said Knightwalker as she clinged to him tightly..

"now then Natsu..please train us!" shouted Erza bowing as everyone else followed..

"...wtf..." said Natsu as he didnt plan this..

"please Natsu-san.." said Wendy

Sighing as they seemed to have used the 'little girl pleading with puppy eyes' card he sighed..

"fine...but remember..you may regret it.." said Natsu smirking evilly as everyone shivered.

With that he began there hellish training as they all started to despise Natsu but kept remembering they asked for it they let it go as they trained even harder..

After a day one of hell training everyone seemed to be exausted as Natsu poker faced all of them wondering what they would do if Shinigami was here...as he seemed to have trained him like this for his whole life...and it was million times difficult then this...and they were lying on the ground..

Wondering what they would do if he made them do his type of training..before he shook his head thinking it was to cruel as no mortal should be tortured like that...

Cursing Shinigami he was about to force them tomgo on before a messenger bird landed on his head as he took the note as the bird flew away..

Reading it he saw it said "come to the bridge in the west woods?.."

"hmm mysterious..and looks pretty cool..its time for an adventure quick to the mystery machine!" shouted Natsu before he remembered this wasn't scooby do but Fairy tail..

As he told all of them to wake up before they started walking with him..

"Natsu-sensei!...where are we going now?.." asked Erza as everyone was too tired to even ask as they concentrated on walking..Since talking would take too much strength and they could barely walk.

Its Natsu...stop calling me sensei..i only trained you for a day.." said Natsu poker facing as he walked towards the forest..

"b-but..its to disrespectful! Your training us we must be grateful enough!" said Erza like is was the most important thing..

Natsu just sighed.."were going to the bridge.." said Natsu a bridge came into clearing beefore he stopped as everyone were slowly recovering..

"so...what are we here for..?.." asked Gray as he was recovering.

"you will see.." said Natsu before he warped him self to the other side..

"come on!" shouted Natsu as the group went towards him...

While Natsu saw three cloaked figured waiting for them..

"oho?...wow Meredy. You look hot." said Natsu impressed at her sex appeal while she blushed as she was caught of guard by his comment..

"Natsu!❤㈏1" shouted Ultear jumping on him smothering him with kisses while the group finally arrived seeing them and Ultear who was kissing Natsu..

Before they seperated..

"i missed you...seven years.." said Ultear as tears formed in her eyes..Before she wiped them away.

"yeah..sorry..." said Natsu sighing as he pushed Ultear's head on his chest..hugging her..as this touching was going on everyone was looking at Jellal and Meredy while they looked at Ultear and Natsu..

Before they noticed the group were looking at them...

while everyone were too tired to ask..Jellal explained them about Crime Sorcière and thier goal destroying dark guilds and anything related to Zeref..

As with that they celebrate fairy tails return as they went away with them leaving Natsu and Ultear alone..

"so what have you guys been doing..?" asked Natsu curious..

While Ultear smiled as she explained..something i dont know..

"hm i see..cool." said Natsu

"Natsu..i thought you said you wouldn't lose.." said Ultear as she looked at him with a teasing expression..

"well you see it was kind of a funny story really...i was chilling before suddenly Acnologia attacked us and i being a badass owned him but due to my epicness overraging as it was too much for the universe to handle it they overpowered Acnologia who still wasn't able to defeat me as i had deflected his dragon roar alone...before i went unconscious after that i dont know.." said Natsu finishing closing his eyes..

"i see...but what was so funny about that?.." asked Ultear eyebrow raised..

"i dont know depends on your sense of humor but i just wanted to say it anyway since i felt like it." said Natsu like it was the moat simple thing in the world..

"you haven't changed at all..." said Ultear as she smirked idea forming in her head..

"whats with that sexy look?.." asked Natsu narrowing his eyes funnily..

"wanna find out?~" said Ultear as she forcefully pushed herself as they made out like a boss.

"im getting a sense of deja vu.." said Natsu between kisses..

"me *moan* too.." said Ultear between kisses too..as they took each other's clothes out as Ultear was left with her panties and bra while Natsu was left shirtless..

As they were about to do it they were interrupted.

By a blushing Jellal who was turned around so he couldn't see them..

"Jellal what!?" said Ultear annoyed at being interrupted as she had waited for this for seven freaking years!

"err well..i came to ask you that we should tell them why we came here..." said Jellal..

"...w-we..can do it later..right now..im b-busy.." said Ultear..as she couldn't seem to handle her hormones as they were going wild from just the slightest touch of Natsu as she started touching his 'snake'.

"ok ill leave you two alone...apologies Natsu-sama" said Jellal as he disappeared.

"wow he still didn't get over him being my servant joke?.." said Natsu amazed..

"yeah it seems he still considers you as his master...but enough about Jellal...i want you Now!❤" said Ultear as she pulled out his 'snake' as she sucked and licked it up good before Natsu put her back on a tree and did her like no tomorrow..

"oh yeah *Moan*..same *moan* position as *moan* Tenrou Island!" thought Ultear as she remembered..as she moaned considerably...

After a few hours of constant sex..

"damn.. Ultear..its like your my sex partner more then my girlfriend.." said Natsu as they put there clothes on..

Ultear looked at him sadly "sorry Natsu...i just cant handle myself around you!"

"huh?..oh its ok dont worry i still love you" said Natsu grinning

"but i cant handle myself around you...its like im sex crazy for you!" said Ultear explaining to Natsu that she was a sex carving girl...

Before Natsu got just the word for it as Tink!

"wow..nymphomaniac?...i think.. im madly in love with you now.." confessed Natsu looking at her seriously..

While Ultear shocked at this "Natsu..." said Ultear smiling as he seemed to have accepted her 'other' side...'crazy' side..."i love you too㈏1" with that they kissed of into the sunset...

* * *

*the next day*

Moving along they got down to business as they told them about having felt a dark presence at the grand magic games every year And not being in a position to go near the stadium

They would like Fairy tail to investigate for them, in exchange Ultear offers to increase thier magic abilities, explaining that she can use her improved arc of time to open thier Second Orgin.

a dormant Magic container generally not used by Mages that, if opened, can allow them access to heightened amounts of Magic Power.

However, she also warns them that the process will be incredibly painful, but the Fairy Tail Mages are more than happy to receive the help and start celebrating.

As it was finally time to begin there epic operation second origin release..They were in a small hut deciding this was a good place for the procedure.

As Ultear began, Natsu of course didn't say anything that he already had it since he thought it would be cool if he unlocked something more cooler..

Wendy was first as she was crying in pain screaming and begging it to stop while everyone except Natsu winced.

..Because Natsu had seen shit worst then this...like a demon eating a child like Wendy...yes these were one of the many training sessions Shinigami put him to..

Now everyone fearful but resolved themselves to do it as they were covered with red marks all over there body before they felt the worst and most painful pain they ever did in thier lives..suffering.

While Natsu instead of red markings..wierd three coloured markings were on him red,blue and black confused Ultear saw he was the only one different and wasnt screaming in pain...but had his eyes closed and was in a meditating position..

"Natsu..?.." asked Ultear as she was about to touch him before Jellal stopped her..shaking his head..

As they observed Natsu wondering what was going on...but nothing seemed to happened as they sighed thinking it was nothing but Natsu's power being to powerful and the spell taking some extra measures or something to release his second origin.

And seeing the other screaming members as they were in absolute pain..

They decided to leave as Jellal left going back towards the cave saying it was time to go..

While Meredy and Ultear stayed..

"Natsu..." whispered Ultear worried for some reason...

"its alright Ultear...im sure he is ok.." Meredy comforted as she saw him still calm and eyes closed..

As they decided to leave before Ultear leaned forward implanting her lips on Natsu's lips before leaving as Meredy smiled sadly as she felt...envious?..."no..what am i thinking...Ul really likes him..no loves him..i cant do that to her.." thought Meredy shaking her head..as Ultear left.

as with Meredy followed her..before stopping as she looked at Natsu.."there in to much pain to see and Ultear and Jellal are at the cave.." thought Meredy as she finally gave in to the feeling before going back towards Natsu implanting her lips on him too as she started a one sided make out session before pulling away..

As now she was shocked at what she did regretting.."What am i doing!? I just took advantage of Natsu..." thought Meredy torn between her emotions as she called it a day and ran away from there or else she would finally lose herself on Natsu and be jumping on him..Lawl!

*a few hours later...in the middle of the night*

Possibly 3am or something Natsu suddenly awoke as he saw everyone lying unconscious around him...

"i feel..." said Natsu as he couldn't describe this feeling..it was like he was a transcended being already surpassing human limits..hell he defeated a god..so that counts as surpassing god's limits..right?..

Anyway..as he got up he sensed that Crime Sorciere were still here..passed out probably..deciding he wouldn't be able to sleep now...he went outside as he felt so epic more then before...

"i wonder what happened...did i release a third origin or something?...does that even exist?.." Natsu wondered..before he arrived at the lake and saw his reflection...seeing his red eyes with three tomoes

"wtf?...why the hell is my sharingan active?..." thought Natsu as he tried deactivating it but he felt that there was no magic meaning his eyes were active without it..

"wtf?...so i cant deactivate them?...hmm well it is kinda cool i get to keep it on forever and it doesn't take any magic either..Kuhahaha! Im epic." thought Natsu as he laughed his new laugh...before he sensed someone behind him..

"Natsu?.." asked the someone..

"Erza?.." said Natsu turning around seeing a red head..

"what are you doing here?..its late.." asked Erza curious..

"i could ask you the same thing.." said Natsu poker facing her as she blushed in embarrassment..

"hai...well i was looking for you.." said Erza smiling..

"i see...how is everyone else?.." asked Natsu..

"there fine...after the training session you gave us...im sure they mustve put up alot pain resistance.." said Erza shuddering as she remembered..

"haha...and what about you..?..you look like you didnt even go with the procedure.." said Natsu tilting his head..

"i did..but i guess im resisting it or something..." said Erza also wondering as she thought why the hell didnt she felt the pain..

"hm..it must be because you have already unlocked it.." said Natsu as that seemed to be the only solution..

"yeah..i guess..but what about you?..cause i already know you must have already have a second orgin...what did you get though?...third origin?..does that even exist?." asked Erza before she noticed his red eyes as she wondered why he was wasting his magic..

"well...these eyes are your answer...and they are not consuming my magic either..." said Natsu before Erza got it...

"so..."

"yep...these are now my natural eyes..." said Natsu sighing...

"i see..dont worry..you look even more...hot." said Erza blushing like no tomorrow..

"oho?..Erza i didnt know you could flirt..~" said Natsu leaning forward as his teasing side started taking over..

But Erza didnt reply as she leaned forward to capturing his lips like a boss as they made out...

*a day later..*

As everyone seemed to have recovered...well sort of as they were still feeling sore..but they could stand atleast..thats recovering...right?..

A few days later in the capital of Fiore, Crocus..

"man...its been a long time since ive been here..it has sure changed..i wonder how much Hisui has grown.." thought Natsu as he smiled arriving while Team Natsu are still in pain from Ultear's spell

"guys...stop whining already." said Natsu annoyed..looking as they kept groaning..lying on floor like they were gonna die any second..

"yeah Natsu is right..dont you guys feel embarrassed for yourselves?..." said Erza as she walked proudly like a boss..

"why are you guys completely fine?~" asked Lucy sweatdropping as she treid to stand up..

"they probably had there second orgin from the start.." said Gray as they stood up sweatdropping "that makes sense.."

"this is my first time being in a city as big is this.." said Lucy amazed.."Aye"

"me too.." said Erza "its alot bigger then edolas kingdom.." said Gray..as they noticed Natsu didnt say anything...

"What about you Natsu?.." asked Erza curious..

"hm?..well ive already been here.." said Natsu eyebrow raised..

"Ehhh!? Why didnt you tell us?" asked Lucy..

"im to lazy..besides what does it matter anyway.." said Natsu grinning as they sighed..

"Hey guys! You made it!" said Alzack as he was standing with Bisca and Makarov while Asuka was on Makarov's head...literally..and Jet and Droy seemed to be there too..

"Master." said Erza..

"lets get on with this event already! Kuhahahaha show them the power of Fairy Tail! Natsu my boy! Bring the prize for me!" shouted Makarov grinning manically..

"no faith in us..~" said Lucy crying anime tears along with Gray "hai~" said Wendy also crying anime tears..as Master was only looking at Natsu.

"haha..dont worry guys im sure he meant you guys too." said Natsu cheering them up which seemed to have worked...

"did you hear that!? fairy tail.." said a random civillian.. "the weak little guild forever claiming last place.." said another random guy "kukuku" laughing evilly some guy..probably Orochimaru..

"Bastards" Gray said angry..Ready to kill them.

"knock it off.." said Erza calming him down as Natsu narrowed his eyes at them which seems to have scared them of...duh...remember?..his Sharingan is always active now...so he is always badass and can be terrifying when need to be.

"who ever wants to laugh let em go ahead and laugh.." said Makarov sighing...

As Natsu and Happy laughed at Jet and Droy "dont look at us and laugh!" said Droy shouting sweatdropping..

"you ready? 30,000,000 jewels, give every last bit of strength were aiming for the number one guild in all of Fiore! So we can face Mavis who saved our lives!...and Natsu make me proud my boy." said Makarov grinning..

Before Gray, Lucy and Wendy went downgraded again as Natsu laughed..

"dont worry master! We will win this and go no.1 again!" said Natsu grinning as they all cheered.

"anyway the matches will begin tomorrow..unfortunately we dont know anything about the rules.." said Alzack..

"hai..ive read up on all the competitions and its always different every year.." said Levy who seemed to have popped in too..

"who cares...we will just take on whatever comes in our way." said Natsu grinning...Which seemed pretty badass with his sharingan and the grin.

"Erza here, read the event rule book by tomorrow ok?" said Makarov handing her a giant book which was heavy.

"r-read this!?" Erza freaked out at reading something so long...

"dont worry Erza san leave it to me!" said Lecy as she took the book while Erza sighed a sigh of relief.

"anyway..basically there are three important points..first is the guild master cant participate..." said Levy "ahh welll.." said Makarov poker facing..

"second...anyone without the guild's insignia cannot participate and can only observe.."

"well..thats obvious..tell the really important ones." said Natsu poker facing as she seemed to be stating the obvious..

"well..each event will remain a secret until right before it begins at which point the rules will be explained.." said Levy as they nodded..

"oh yeah and there is a warning saying everyone should be at their lodgings by 12:00" as Everyone was confused but nodded anyway

"why 12 am or pm..?" asked Erza..

"is it even tonight?.." asked Lucy confused..

"yup its tonight!" replied Levy..cheerfully

"well then we got plenty of time..im gonna go explore and chill." said Natsu as he walked out of there...along with Happy..

"Natsu wait up im coming too~" said Lucy following Happy and him.

"hey guys do you even know where the lodgings are?!" asked Erza.

"yup! Honey..stoned?...something like that.." said Natsu eyebrow raised..

"its Honeybone! Be there by 12!" shouted Erza as Natsu, Happy and Lucy disappeared..

With that they all went there ways as Erza decided to go to her room and check it out...

While Gray met Juvia as Lyon also came in demanding a challenge if Lamia scale wins they will give her to the guild.

While Wendy and Carla went to some castle admiring it while a dark funny looking creature was following them..

Meanwhile with Natsu...

"FIGHT!" shouted someone in a crowd..

"eh?..a fight.." said Natsu as they went towards the crowd...Seeing two guys standing there and a few unconscious mages

"still want more?" said the blonde guy..as the mages who were downed groaned..

"that was a total joke.." said the exceed disappointed "Fro thinks so too" said the other exceed..

"those are the dragon slayer duo!" said a random civillian "the strongest members of the strongest guild!" "Sting and Rogue!"

"Sabertooth?.." said Natsu as he came out looking at Sting and Rogue..

Before Sting and Rogue noticed him, shocked..

"you must be..." said Sting shocked

"Natsu Uchiha!" finishing Rogue also shocked..

"..Yo!" said Natsu typically..as he looked at them freaking them out with his red eyes..

"so thats why your name is red eyed salamander..." wondered Sting as he saw his badass eyes..

"..yup pretty badass huh.." said Natsu grinning..

"hai~.." Replied Sting admiringly

"so those rumours about you entering the tournament was true!" said Sting grinning as he was excited now..

"err...yeah.." said Natsu..

"hahaha this is great! I will finally be able to fight you!" said Sting laughing before

"though..i heard you lost from Acnologia.." said Sting as his face darkened..

"..no actually i owned him...but he being the snakey noob attacked us while we werent looking so yeah.." said Natsu poker facing.

"oh?...i see..but im sure we would be able to defeat it easily..after all were the true dragon slayer.." said Sting arrogantly smirking..

"true dragon slayers?...so what was wrong with the last ones?..they were fake?." asked Natsu eyebrow raised..

Sweatdropping Lector explained about the first generation till the third..

"hmm...so you lost your parents on 777 too?.." asked Natsu as from what Wendy and Gajeel told them...

"well not exactly.." said Sting..

"lets tell him the truth.." said Rogue..

Before there face darkened "the dragons that taught us dragon slayer magic...we killed them with our own hands...in order to become true dragon slayer.." said both Rogue and Sting...

"...well..true Dragon slayers for sure since now the name makes sense...but killing your parents?..." said Natsu as his face darkened too scaring everyone at his emotionless face..and not to mention his sharingan eyes..

"Hn...see you at the games Natsu-san..im really looking forward to em now with you here..." said Sting grinning at his emotionless face already knowing there fight will be epic, as Rogue nodded with that they went away..

Meanwhile...12:00 is now aproaching...as its 11:50 now..

"they're late.." said Erza annoyed playing cards with herself..

Before the door opened showing everyone except Wendy..

"you guys...where have you been!?" asked Erza pissed.

"well we were chilling.." said Natsu grinning "it was a long dinner.." said Gray nervously "hahha.." laughed Lucy having nothing to say..

Before they noticed Wendy wasnt here...as Natsu worried narrowing his eyes as he couldn't seem to sense her magic either..

"..that doesnt matter...but rather..where is Wendy?.." asked Natsu worried..

"wasnt she supposed to be with you?" asked Erza also worried after seeing Natsu...

"staying out late...bad crowd..delinquent" thought Lucy imagining Wendy as a hooker saying how she will take over this town along with Carla who had a suit and pant with glasses looking like a bodyguard..

With that image in her mind Lucy shivered.."ahh what should we do!?" panicked Lucy while Gray somehow already seeing her imagination poker faced and sweatdropped "do all writers have this overactive imagination?.." wondered Gray..

Before Elfman and Lisanna came with snacks as they talked blah blah..

"anyway..Lisanna?..do you mind if i ask you a favour?.." asked Natsu grinning..

While Lisanna putting down the snacks "Sure Natsu anything for you❤" lovestuck Lisanna replied..

"well..Wendy isnt here..and its pretty late so we cant go out either...so can you guys check?.." asked Natsu as Lisanna smiled and nodded.

"speaking of which its 12 now..." said Gray as they all looked at the time wondering what will happen..

Before suddenly a loud voice shouted saying "to all the guilds here for the great magic games tournament! good morning!" said the loud voice..

"its night.." said Natsu annoyed as they all went towards the balcony seeing a large pumpkin man

"in order to reduce the participating teams from 113 down to 8...we will now begin the preliminary event" said the pumpkin shocking team Natsu and every other guilds..while Natsu and Happy were amazed that it was a Pumpkin...

"its like a 3d projection!" said Lucy amazed..

"preliminary!?" shouted Gray..

"no one said anything about that.." said Erza shocked..

"...well Levy did say..the events will be unexpected...no wonder that 12 am timing was suspicious.." said Natsu as it made sense..

The announcer describes the event, the goal of the preliminary round being to get all 5 participating group members to Domus Flau, any form of Magic or technique being acceptable to achieve this.

Stating that only the first eight teams will pass, the whole city then changes into a huge maze ball that floats in the sky, the announcer declaring Sky Labyrinth to begin.

Erza quickly points out that Fairy Tail only has four participating members currently present, as Wendy is missing, but Elfman volunteers to temporarily fill in. As they run into the labyrinth, Natsu calls out for Lisanna and Happy to search for Wendy.

With that they go off into the labyrinth...

"the inside is a giant 3d maze.." said Gray observing his surroundings.

Before Erza said to go east with Lucy summoning a compass spirit...as the spirit pointed towards east..

With that they ran before ecountering twilight ogre...

"what the hell are they doing here?.." said Gray annoyed as twilight ogre noticed them suddenly attacking them..

Before Natsu owned them with Haki as they were rendered unconscious.

"well that was easy.." said Erza before suddenly the whole Maze starting spinning as they held on..

"its spinning vertically everyone get to the other side!" shouted Natsu as they obeyed going.

Before the labyrinth stopped as Erza noticed a map falling out of the twilight ogre's mage's pocket...before Gray picked it up..

"ogre must have made this map...how lucky...if we put this together with the map we made we should get a clearer picture" said Gray smirking..

Before Natsu eye's glinted as he said "kuhahahah! Thats it i have figured out another way to deal with this preliminary event.."

While everyone except Lucy smirked as they were thinking the same thing Natsu was as there eyes also glinted...

"you guys look scary.." said Lucy seeing them smirk evilly and eyes glinting..

"leta go take everyone else's maps-!" said Gray as he beat up the other guild members in their way along with Elfman

"after all competetion means battle...! A manly map taking battle!" said Elfman finishing of the last guy as they took their map.

As they finally saw the goal but it was far away..

"hold tight.." said Natsu before he kamui's with them to the goal..

Pumpkin man surprised to see the familiar technique and red eyes smiled as he knew the games will get intresting...

As they stood in front of the pumpkin man proudly..like a boss.

"congratulations on completing the preliminary event.~" said the pumpkin man cheerfully..

"all right! I bet were the first one here.."said Gray proudly...

"nope..you just barely made 8th place.." said the pumpkin as everyone became shocked while Natsu poker faced..

Elsewhere in the city...

Lisanna and Happy find Wendy's bag laying in the streets.

"Wendy..." worried Lisanna and Happy

As they ran picking up the bag for more clues..

Back with Natsu and everyone..

As they had finally got in dressing in matching outfits..

"wait a second...you cant expect me to wear this?.." said Elfman holding Wendy's small outfit...

"Kuhahahhahahaha! That looks perfect!" laughed Natsu as eveyrone sweat dropped..

"by the way..i ended up joining out of necessity in the moment...but what about Wendy?...is she okay..." said Elfman worried as everyone also got worried..

Manwhile we Wendy here lying on the bed with Carla while Lisanna and Happy with her...

Before suddenly the door opened showing Natsu and everyone coming in shouting "Wendy!"

"oi Happy what happened?.." asked Natsu serious..

"she was passed out in some bushes.." said Happy solemnly

"there is no sign of external wounds though.." said Lisanna

"Wendy?.." said Natsu looking at her as she opened her eyes..

"Natsu-san.."

"what happened?.."

"im sorry i cant remember very well" said Wendy as she suddenly felt pain in her head.."hnghh!" cried Wendy in pain

"if she rest for a while she should recover.." said Porlyusica popping in..

With that Wendy asked Elfman to take her place as she cried for disappointing them with that Fairy tail left..

"tch if that black creature of whatever comes in front of me...ill eat him alive for hurting Wendy!" said Natsu pissed as everyone shivered at his anger..

"the time has come this year! The annual festival of magic! The grand magic games tournament!"

"im your announcer Chapati Lola..and former council member Yajima-san has joined us as a commentator..thank you for being her Yajima san." said Chapati.

"my pleasure.."

"for day one's guest we've invited the sparkling miss Jenny Realight-san of Blue Pegasus..!"

"were gonna win this year so look out~❤" said Jenny smirking..

"now then the team members have finally entered first off the prelimanary's round's 8th place...will they be able to relclaim their past glory!? FAIRY TAL!"

And with that they entered like a boss only to get boooed at..

"wtf..haaha.." said Natsu laughing at thier own booing..

"Natsu were being booed at..thats not funny!" said Lucy frustrated as nothing seemde to push Natsu's buttons..

"haha..yeah that is funny...since im gonna enjoy there reactions when i own everyone! kuahahhahahaaha!" said Natsu loudly as everyone seemed to have heard it were they booed louder..

"hehehe with Natsu-kun here...Fairy tail have a chance for sure!" thought Yajima as he cheered them on

"HOORAY HOORAY FAIRY TAIL!" shouted the fairy tail on the stands as master Makarov seemed to be standing as they cheered fairy tail on..

"Master Mavis?..." said Natsu as they all looked at her wondering wtf.

"Master Mavis!" shouted the while guild looking at her sitting on the railing..

"i came to cheer you on." said Mavis smiling..

"you came to cheer us on?...but you.." said Makarov..

"its fine dont worry only the people with the Fairy tail crest can see me.." said Mavis grinning..

"err thats not what i was worried about.." replied Makarov..

"well being stuck on Tenrou island is boring.." said Mavis pouting..

"having the first master looking over us is reassuring!" said Natsu grinning..

"even as a spirit.." said Gray sweatdropping..

"next up in the preliminaries is The hounds of hell's army...Quatro Cereberus!"

"dogs?..hahaa" said Natsu as these games seemed to be really qmusing before he saw who was next..

"coming in sixth place..we have the all female guild..the dancers of the deep blue seas. MERMAID HEELl'!"

"shit Kagura!...damn she looks cute..good thing she has her eyes closed..whew.." thought Natsu as he hid himself with Erza..

"Natsu?.." Erza eyebrow raised as Natsu was standing in front of her facing her as his back was towards Mermaid Heel...

"Yo Erza...wanna make out?.." asked Natsu grinning..

Blushing.." h-here?! W-we cant.." said Erza embarrassed thinking what happened to Natsu.

"haha...oh yeah..too many people..ahah" said Natsu nervously as Mermaid Heel seemed to be looking at them for a brief moment before going off..

While Natsu turned around sighing in relief..while team Natsu was still looking at him wierdly before recovering..

"fourth place the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers...LAMIA SCALE!"

"ok seriously wtf is with those lame nicknames...goddess of love?..wars sacred destroyers?...Kuahahhahahahaa man it was worth it coming here.." said Natsu as everyone sweatdropped at his sense of humour.

Before they saw a little girl drop on her face flat.."eh? Whos that.." said Lucy wondering as they introduced her as Chelia, Sherry's little sister.

"Gray dont forget our promise..if we win Juvia joins our guild." said Lyon looking at Gray..before getting shocked that Natsu is here..

"Gray you bastard! You cheated..bringing Natsu-sama is unfair!" said Lyon losing hope already especially after seeing Natsu's red eyes..

"i dont remember promising you anything...but its not like were gonna lose to you anyway.." said Gray grinning enjoying Lyon's misery

"moving on coming in third place we have...now this is quite a surprise in thrid place..we have the first time competing guild...the midnight raiders RAVEN TAIL!"

"midnight raiders?...ahhahahaha" laughed Natsu while everyone looked at him before he hid himself..

"whew that was close Kagura almost saw me...i need to control my laugh...pfffhahha its impossible..i cant.." said Natsu putting his hands over his mouth like he was about to explode laughing..

Before Raven tail said.."Fairy tail...that little girl was our way of saying hello..kikikiki" as the little creature on the funny looking guy's shoulder tranformed his head into Wendy's before punching his own head acting unconscious as he turned back to itself laughing.

And that seemed to stop Natsu's laugh as he turned around pissed of facing all the guilds..

"you..bastards...!" said Natsu pissed as he looked at them before his eyes morphed into mangekyo scaring them all.

"im going to eat you..yes you you little pussy..yes im talking to you! Im goin to fry you then eat you ..alive!" said Natsu as the dark creature seemed to have been scared of aas everyone shivered at Natsu's threat..

Taking a step back raven tail "enjoy the festival.." said the armoured figure as they went and stood on thier place while a certain mage opened her eyes looking shocked at Natsu...

"red eyes...could it be?...N-Natsu-kun..." thought the black haired g- screw it you know its Kagura so im going to kill the suspense.

Natsu detected Kagura's eyes locked with his as Natsu froze..seeing Kagura's eyes tearing up but she managed to hold herself wiping them away before anyone noticed as she kept looking at him...

"shit...i have been detected...*sigh* i wonder what she would say when we meet alone..." thought Natsu looking at her as she narrowed her eyes at him..

"there are just two more teams that made it through the preliminary round!...well this is a surprise..its Fairy tail Team B!"

As it showed Laxus, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel and Mystogan..or Jellal.

"no wonder i sensed there magic in the labyrinth.." thoughh Natsu poker facing before he grinned as this would get interesting..

"EHHH!?" shouted Team Natsu shocked especially after seeing the members..

"what is Mystogan doing here!?" asked Erza narrowing her eyes.

"hm?..thats Jellal..i can sense his magic..' said Natsu shocking Erza..

"as expected of you Natsu-sama.." said Mystogan..

"anyway dont get so worked up huh..this is a festival correct.?..Right Mystogan?" said Laxus smirking..

"hai Laxus-san"

"remember Mysto..you dont talk much.." said Natsu grinning..

"hai i understand.. "

"...you were supposed to reply with something like..'hn' or maybe '..'." said Natsu poker facing..

"wow..Mystogan really mustve been less talkative huh?.." siad Mystogan before he realized he talked...smacking himself..

While Natsu poker faced along with Erza and Laxus..

while Mavis found out he wasnt a guild member causing Makarov to apologize uncontrollably..as they explained about Mystogan..or Jellal.

Where as Mavis said "ill allow it...for Fairy tail's victory!"

"so have you noticed anything?" asked Mystogan towards Team Natsu..

"well Raven taill seems suspicious.." said Erza narrowing her eyes as they nodded..

"Now for the last team that made it through the preliminary round! Thats right you know who they are! The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators!"

"...is he gonna keep going or announce the name already?..." said Natsu poker facing as everyone seemed to have heard it even the announcer as they sweatdropped at him..

"Hai...Natsu-san...anyway its SABERTOOTH!" said Chapati aannpuncing Natsu's name more then Sabertooth as almost everyone became shocked...on Natsu..while Sabertooth came out thinking they were the source...

"so it is you Natsu-kun.." thought Kagura..a familiar feeling coming back to her...as she looked at him signaling him they will talk to which Natsu sighed as he nodded.

"Natsu!? The Natsu!? Shit!" thought Ivan as he sweated...while the public who barely knew him went wild at Sabertooth while the higher people who knew Natsu were still shocked..

"Looking forward to fighting you Natsu-san!" said Sting waving his finger..

"that there...are the strongest guild in Fiore.." said Gray as he narrowed his eyes..while Lucy and Erza sweated but Natsu being Natsu didnt give a shit as he chilled.

Thank you for waiting! Here is your lineup!" with that suddenly a stone board came out of the ground showing the matches..

Day1 hidden+battle

Day2 ?+ battle

Day3 ?+ battle

Day4 ?+tag battle

Day5 ?

"The grand magic games has been unvieled!"

"...so much for unveiled all i can see are question marks...atleast there are battles though.." said Natsu as everyone agreed sighing..

The first game is announced to start and each team must choose one member to participate

from Team Mermaid Heel, Beth is selected while Jäger represents Team Quatro Cerberus. Nullpudding from Raven Tail goes in, whilst Team Blue Pegasus sends out Eve.

From Sabertooth, Rufus offers to go while Lyon chooses to represent Lamia Scale, causing Gray to step up for Team Fairy Tail A to which Natsu agreed and subsequently Juvia for the Team Fairy Tail B.

Gray steps up as the eight representatives are called out, and is shocked when a huge city is magicked into the arena, himself becoming separated from the other contestants as they are scattered in the playing field.

The rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are.

Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes 'hide and seek'. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone. Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction.

Is this familiar or should i say it?...ok i will, this looks completely like assassin's creed online mode...Hiro Mashima such a copy cat lawl..

After the rules are explained, the game starts.

As Gray tries to do his best in the game, it becomes apparent that Raven Tail only wants to attack Fairy Tail, as Nullpudding repeatedly goes after Gray, causing Natsu to become annoyed as Erza, Lucy and Elfman question Raven Tail's motives.

Later as Gray walks the streets, he becomes entangled in a skirmish with a group of participants, being saved by Juvia, who states that she promised the Master that she would not lose, even to Gray himself.

As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning Fairy Tail team are allowed to make the members of the losing Fairy Tail team do whatever they want for a day, shocking Gray, who heard of no such rule.

Whilst Juvia and Gray discuss this, Nullpudding shows up again and attacks them both, adding an additional 2 points to his score.

After Eve employs his Magic intelligently to earn some quick points and Lyon also advances the ranks, the players notice that Rufus of Team Sabertooth hasn't moved at all.

He hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found. The masked Mage claims that the game is too easy for him and states that he remembers exactly where everyone is and has been as he unleashes his Memory-Make Magic, shocking the others, who realize he is using Molding Magic.

Unleashing his attack, Rufus manages to take out all his opponents, giving him the lead with a single move. The game ends soon after with Sabertooth in the lead and Fairy Tail 'B' and Fairy Tail 'A' in the two last places.

As the audience boos Fairy Tail, Gray apologizes and walks off, swearing to get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth.

"damn..poor Gray.." said Natsu pitying him as he saw him walk away..

"im sure he will be alright..we should concentrate on the events.." said Erza as she sighed..with Lucy agreeing..

Next up are the battle segments and all teams are scheduled to fight one another as a Mage is called up from each guild. First up is Lucy from Fairy Tail's 'A' team and Flare from Raven Tail.

The first fight of the first day of the tournament is about to begin, a battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona.

Although in last place, Lucy gains the chance to earn 10 points, and tie with Team Sabertooth.

Before the battle begins, Lucy expresses her anger with Raven Tail for attacking Wendy whilst Mavis wonders what Raven Tail's objective is.

The battle between Lucy and Flare will last for 30 minutes and if anyone is knocked out within that time, they lose. If the time limit is reached, a draw will be declared.

Lucy commences the battle by performing a multiple summoning and combining Scorpio and Taurus' attacks whilst the crowd watches in awe.

Flare soon responds with her Hair Magic, and the two twist and twirl around the ring as Flare grabs Lucy with her hair and Lucy grabs her in return with her Fleuve d'étoiles.

Flare however soon starts to play dirty by taking Asuka Connell hostage in the stands, threatening to harm the young girl if Lucy attacks her further.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, the Knight Squadron Chief Arcadios comments on the battle, stating that the "matured fruit" is ripening, such that it may be completed this year. He tells his Lord Zeref that he should just sit back and wait.

With Asuka as her hostage, Flare forces Lucy to not use Magic, move or say anything at all, lest something unfortunate happens.

Remembering what happened to Wendy and Gray, Lucy attempts to forfeit the fight, though Flare stops her by gagging her with her hair.

Raising Lucy into the air, Flare decides to brand the mark of Raven Tail over her Fairy Tail mark, despite Lucy's attempts to stop her. Before she can however,

Natsu discovers Asuka's danger kamui'ing to her and rips Flare's hair to pieces, allowing Lucy to summon Geminiand free herself.

The Celestial Spirit transforms into Lucy to activate a Magic that they had practiced together, the two pooling their energies together to form a spell that Hibiki of Blue Pegasus recognizes instantly Urano Metria.

However, before it is cast, the power dissipates, leaving Lucy extremely weakened. Flare realizes that her teammate assisted her from the sidelines, as does Mavis, who notes that such a thing is against the rules.

When Lucy collapses, Flare is declared the victor, and an exhausted Lucy cries on the ground as the crowd boos her until Natsu sighs as he kamui's towards her and takes her away shocking the crowd with his warping technique..

The matches continue with the second being Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus faces Araña Webb from Mermaid Heel, which Ren wins.

This is followed by a battle between Warcry of Quatro Cerberus and Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth, Warcry being defeated before being able to use his Magic.

The final battle of the day is then declared to be between "Mystogan" from Team Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale.

The crowd cheers wildly for Jura as he and Jellal make their way to the center of the arena. Makarov notices that Mavis seems tense, but tells her that Jellal was once a member of the Ten Wizard Saints just like Jura, so their skills should be evenly matched.

The battle begins with Jellal sticking to his disguise and employing Mystogan's Magic Staves to attack Jura, however the latter's supreme Magic abilities soon begin to outmatch Jellal's need to stay in character.

Annoyed at the thought of losing, Jellal abandons Mystogan's Magic and begins to use his own, the two swapping blow after blow with neither seeming to have the advantage.

Jellal then decides to go all out and prepares to unleash one of his strongest spells, though before he can

he is knocked out by Meredy and Ultear, the two Mages utilizing Meredy's Sensory Link Magic to stop Jellal from revealing his identity. Jellal out for the count, Jura is declared the victor.

Meanwhile, Carla finally wakes up in the infirmary, having had a terrible premonition.

After their humiliating defeat, the members of Fairy Tail regroup, but are still hopeful that they will be able to make a comeback and start partying.

With everyone except for Wendy and Carla who were unable to go due to their injuries present, Makarov faces his guild members and encourages them, telling them that they are the Guild that doesn't know the meaning of giving up.

Elsewhere, in the castle of Mercurius, Arcadios is has a talk with Fiore's King, asking him if he has any requests concerning the second day fights.

The King tells him that he wants to see Sting and Rogue fight, but thinks that they should leave the best for last. He then tells Arcadios to have Bacchus battle 'the one that transforms' from Fairy Tail.

The King then dismisses Arcadios who quietly leaves, saying to himself that soon something will be complete.

Concurrently, Cana is approached by a man who challenges her to a drinking contest and manages to best her, making it her first loss. The man then turns to leave, taking Cana's bra as a prize.

Macao and Wakaba try to stop him from disgracing their guild mate, but the man easily and effortlessly dodges their attack and strikes back. Erza then arrives and realizes that the man is Bacchus, the Quatro Cerberus S-Class Mage.

Bacchus then leaves after telling them that he will be replacing Warcry as one of his guild's representatives. As Bacchus leaves, Erza tells her team mates that they had fought multiple times in the past and no one has yet won, surprising them.

Meanwhile, Carla explains her vision to Porlyusica. According to her, she saw a white knight, a Magical array and Mercurius crumbling, all with Lucy singing something as it happened.

Meanwhile...

"Yo!" said Natsu towards nowhere..

"Natsu-kun.." said a voice as suddenly someone dropped of from the roof landing on the ground safely..as she faced Natsu..

"Kagura.." said Natsu as he looked at her emotionless face...as he smirked knowing she got it from him..

But suddenly he was punched by her tightly..

"...you bastard you left me!" said Kagura

"ow...err..sorry" said Natsu as he rubbed his cheek..As he had already expected this..

"tch.." Kagura before tears started to fall from her eyes as she cried..

"im sorry.." said Natsu...sorry-fied as he pushed forward hugged her to which she returned as they stayed like that for a minute..

before Natsu seeing her stop crying pulled out as she looked at him wiping her tears away

"i missed you.." said Kagura as she blushed..

"i missed you too.." said Natsu grinning as he looked at her..

"Natsu-kun...why are you with Fairy Tail!?" asked Kagura annoyed for some reason...

"hm?..well why?.." asked Natsu confused.

"because..they are affiliated with Jellal! He killed Simon!" said Kagura as she was pissed..

"im sorry..i couldn't protect him.." said Natsu as regretfully as he remembered that day..

Seeing is Kagura softened her eyes "Natsu-kun its not your fault...its all that bastard Jellal's fault..im going to kill him!" said Kagura..

Natsu seeing this sighed..."Kagura...Jellal was possessed when he was there..and he has changed...basically it wasn't him who killed Simon..it was the one possessing Jellal..."

Kagura shocked before she went angry "you-you...your defending him!?... Natsu-kun?...Why?!" as she cried again feeling betrayed by her 'love'

"...im not defending him at all...im just telling the truth." said Natsu trying to make her understand but she seemed to be stubborn

"no! Whatever it was he killed Simon! I cant beleive you would say that! Didn't you say you would protect him!? He died cause of you too!" shouted Kagura pissed before she realized what she said..

As Natsu closed his eyes..

"Natsu-kun...im sorry..i didnt mean it.." said Kagura regretfully as she now started hating herself at hurting him..

"i see...but its true, he died cause of me..." said Natsu solemnly as he turned back leaving..

Shocked Kagura "Natsu-kun wait!" said Kagura as he stopped...

"what Kagur-?" was about to say Natsu before her lips were slammed on his as he widened his eyes before returning it like a boss as he pushed her towards the wall

As they made out like no tomorrow..before pulling out..

"im sorry about what i said...i didnt mean it.." said Kagura as Natsu didnt reply..

"Natsu-kun..dont leave me ever again.." said Kagura in ecstasy and in pain..

"..dont worry ill stay with you always.." said Natsu as Kagura now happy pulled his head slamming his lips on her again as another make out session ensured..

* * *

**well thats done..i suck at touching moments so bear with this please..**

**Anyway that was really fast i mean i wrote that fast..im epic! Giggity.**


	18. Hashtag GMG Part Two Like a Boss!

**Here is chapter eighteen..**

**Sorry but im to lazy to rhyme and too lazy to even say anything...but i guess im not lazy to tell you guys that im lazy...LAWL!**

**Anyway here...**

* * *

While Kagura and Natsu finally made up it was time for the new event...

*1 day later*

As the second days challenge begins, it is revealed to be an event called **Chariot**, in which the representative of each team race through Crocus to the Domus Flau atop moving wagons.

As the race occurs, Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail is far ahead in the lead, with the Ichiya in 2nd place, Yuka in 3rd, Risley in 4th and Bacchus in 5th.

However, while this group nears the finish line, Sting, Gajeel and Natsu still lag near the starting line in 6th, 7th and 8th place respectively, the two Dragon Slayers suffering from severe motion sickness.

While Natsu laughing at them as they cursed him, "Kuhahhahaha! I cant breath hahhaah!" laughed Natsu at Gajeel and Sting's misery who were struggling..

"N-atsu you bastard!" shouted Gajeel annoyed as he tried holding his puke inside along with Sting...

"what is Natsu doing!? He should be going and winning!" shouted Makarov pissed..

"...typical Natsu...he probably decided to stay behind and make fun of them..." said Gray sighing...along Lucy and all of Fairy tail..

"i like it!...he seems my kind of guy..Fun! Hehe.." said Mavic cheerfully as she had grown fond of our hero...while everyone else sweatdropped knowing Mavis doesn't know him that well..Or else those words wouldn't come out of her mouth...

"Natsu...*uff*..-san...*uff* why dont you go ahead?" said Sting holding up barely...

"hm?..oh haha...well i was bored so i decided to stay here.." said Natsu smirking..

"and make fun of us!?" shouted Gajeel pissed before he held him mouth again so he wouldn't puke..

"Hahahhaa ma~ ma~..calm down already bowser-san...fufufu" said Natsu laughing at there misery as they got even more pissed..

Before suddenly Bacchus used some kind of technique as he slammed all of the wagons before they were destroyed as he ran towards the finish..

Natsu sensing this grinned as it was time..

"yo! Lets go" said Natsu as he picked both of em up before kamuiing towards the finish as he warped in front of the entrance dropping both of them before he went in and

Used Amaterasu on the entrance so nobody could come..

"Fufufufufufu" laughed Natsu evilly as he saw everyone backing away not being able to go through the flames as Natsu was still playing...around the finish line..

"Yajima-san...is that even allowed?" asked Chapati sweatdropping at Natsu..

"well..it was a race and fight...so i suppose it is.." said Yajima grinning..

"well...this is getting boring so here..." said Natsu as he jumped over the finish line a few time before he went thorugh it as now he was the winner.

"and with that Fairy tail has won the race with Natsu as they will recieve 10 points!" said Chapati sweatdropping as Fairy tail cheered..

"muhahha i knew Natsu my boy can win!" said Makarov as they sweatdropped at him since he was the one cursing him the most..

As Natsu being a troller he waited some more to piss the guys off before he decided it was enough as he put the flames..with that it was chaos..

As everyone was together trying to go second...

While Sting and Gajeel were crawling making a few members drop face flat on the ground as they didnt saw them..

"..wtf..haha.." said Natsu as he looked over the chaos as nobody came in second since they were tripping..literally..

While this was going on every guild cursed Natsu for this as they pokerfaced.

Anyway after recovering they all went finishing as Bacchus came in second while third was Kurohebi fourth was Risely fifth Toby sixth Ichiya...and they all cursed at Natsu who laughed even more..at their misery.

While the remaining dragon slayers were still crawling before they also finished with Gajeel coming seventh and Sting giving up as he layed there..

"kuhahha finally.." said Natsu as he went back..as with that Fairy tail A was now second with Raven tail as first and Sabertooth third..While Fairy tail B sadly..remained lowest..

Afer that...

The first match commences with Kurohebi receiving the upper-hand of the battle, with his Mimic Magic.

Toby praises Kurohebi's strength and his name, with Kurohebi stating that it isn't his real name. This comically angers Toby, which prompts him to request that if he were to win, Kurohebi is to tell him his real name

while if Kurohebi wins, Toby will tell him his super secret. After all is agreed, Toby is promptly defeated, revealing his secret is that he can't find his other sock, which is actually hanging around his neck, stunning the audience. Kurohebi points out Toby's sock, causing Toby to cry in happiness.

The Raven Tail representative then holds out his hand, and as Toby reaches out for it Kurohebi grabs the sock instead and tears it, much to the amusement of his team-mates, the Raven Tail Mage stating that the more precious something is to someone, the more he wants to destroy it.

The second match then begins, with Bacchus coming out for Quatro Cerberus. At this point the King arrives and meets with Arcadios, eager to see the match between Bacchus and Erza.

However, due to the King's vagueness, Arcadios arranged Team Fairy Tail A's battle representative to be Elfman Strauss, mistaking him for "the one that transforms".

With everyone, including Elfman, doubting Fairy Tail's victory, the two enter the battle field. However, Bacchus decides to make things interesting by asking for his opponents sisters if Team Quatro Cerberus were to win, infuriating Elfman.

Meanwhile...

at the infirmary, Natsu decides to check on the infirmary only to see Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica are missing, as he sensed the aura of someone unfamiliar in the air.

Following his badass super senses Natsu finds a group of men taking off with the three, and easily owns them to save the trio.

Meanwhile..

down at the arena, the battle has already started, with Elfman being thoroughly hammered. At this point, Erza reveals that Bacchus's strength isn't his Magic which simply focuses Magic Power into the palm of his hands but his mastery over the martial arts.

Furthermore, as Bacchus hasn't taken a drop of alcohol since the fight started, he has even begun to fight at full strength yet.

After Elfman is struck down again, he struggles up again and states the term for his wager, saying that if he wins, Quatro Cerberus is to be renamed **Quatro Puppy** for the rest of the tournament

shocking the rest of Team Quatro Cerberus. Bacchus accepts, and deciding to take things seriously, takes a swig from his gourd. Elfman transforms again as Bacchus advances, and in an instant, the Drunken Falcon lands several blows.

However, he then notices that his hands are damaged, and turns to see Elfman's new transformation is covered in spiked scales, making him virtually untouchable for hand-to-hand combatants. With this, Elfman challenges Bacchus' palms with his own body to see who will break first.

Bacchus accepts the challenge and attacks the Lizardman, while Elfman merely endures. They then both fall to their knees in exhaustion. Bacchus then stands, and after acknowledging the Fairy Tails representatives strength, collapses giving Team Fairy Tail A their first victory.

Meanwhile...

at the top of the stadium, the kidnappers have been captured, and kidnapped awakened.

The kidnappers are taken into custody, but not before claiming that Raven Tail were the one who requested them to retrieve "the girl from the sick bay".

Porlyusica, Wendy and Carla believe that they weren't even the intended target, and that it was actually supposed to be Lucy.

This is proven to be correct as Arcadios meets the ones responsible, angry that his plan failed and wanting to capture Lucy for Zeref's Eclipse Plan.

It is later evident that the damage Elfman received during his battle against Bacchus was enough to incapacitate him, leaving Wendy to take his place.

To make sure the kidnapping doesn't repeat itself, the Thunder God Tribe volunteer to guard the infirmary. As they leave, the group ponder why someone would need Lucy, but decide to put this off and instead cheer for Mirajane, who is fighting Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Realight.

However, due to a special rule, the "battle" turns out to be a swimsuit contests, with the commentators acting as judges and the participants using Transformation to change their clothing.

As the "match" continues, Jenny decides to wager that whom ever wins is to make out with Natsu in the photo for the sorceror magazine, which Mirajane narrows her eyes too getting serious as she agrees.

While all the male population sighs at Natsu already used to this..

While certain females shoot a death glare towards Natsu espically Kagura as she doesn't know about his Harem...

"..." Natsu emotionless as if he lets out any emotions he will die.

Jenny, thinking that she's won, transforms into her **Battle Form**. However, Mirajane also decides to take the battle seriously as 'her' Natsu was on the line..

using Take Over to change into Satan Soul Sitri, ending the battle in a single hit and earning her team 10 points.

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Fiore's Minister of Defense, Darton confronts Arcadios and inquires why he's after a Celestial Spirit Mage prematurely, to which Arcadios reveals that the "Plan" has already reached its final stage, and that he would be willing to sacrifice Lucy for the sake of the "Eclipse".

The last battle of the day takes place between Team Sabertooth's Yukino and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura.

Entering the field, Yukino inquires if, as in the previous matches, they can make a wager, in which the two women surprise everyone by choosing to wager the their lives.

Kagura already annoyed at girls falling over 'her' Natsu agrees as she wanted to finish this fast..

and the battle commences with Yukino employing her Celestial Spirit Magic to take Kagura out, however Kagura strategically uses her Magic to continuously evade the attacks.

This forces Yukino to use the 13th Key, Ophiuchus, however Kagura uses her sword Archenemy to slice up the giant snake length-wise, and then, without even drawing her blade, defeat Yukino too.

This earns 10 points for Team Mermaid Heel and, according to their bet, puts Yukino's life in Kagura's hands. It also upsets and shocks everybody, especially the members of Team Sabertooth.

However, Arcadios is seen trembling with excitement at the revelation of a second Celestial Spirit Mage in the games.

With the days events having ended, Erza meets up with Jellal to discuss the fact that they have yet to feel the curious Magic Power that he has felt at the previous games.

After Jellal explains his theories, he decides to investigate further and leaves. As Erza walks back to join her team for the after-games celebrations the hooded girl from Team Mermaid Heel catches up with her and reveals herself to be Milliana, Erza's old friend from the Tower of Heaven, the two hugging and crying at their reunion.

Meanwhile, at the lodgings of Sabertooth in Crocus, Sabertooth's guild master, Jiemma the noob..gathers his subordinates and preaches about strength.

After letting Sting off with a warning about his failure, he turns his attention to Yukino and starts to express his anger at her loss at Kagura's hands. Stating that he is disgusted, Jiemma forces Yukino to strip and remove her guild mark, excommunicating her.

Later...

Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Carla head to Honey Bone after finishing dinner,

".. oh you motherfuckers!ㇸ5 turn it up let it!ㇸ5 in the crowd let it!ㇸ5 Turn it loud let it!ㇸ5 blow em up let!ㇸ5 yeah bitch! this is what we do when we verbally turn em out with the speakers to the maximum baby just let it bounce now!ㇸ5" rapped Natsu with Happy but he seemed to be only following the "let it" while Natsu rapped the other lines..

as everyone sweatdropped..At his choice of lyrics..

When suddenly Natsu stopped his song as he saw someone who was looking at him indicating she was listening to his epic rap..feeling epic he recognized her as the sabertooth member who fought Kagura..

"Yukino?..Yo!" said Natsu as everyone else looked at him before looking who he was talking to sweatdropping again as they sighed at his friendliness already at first name basis..

"you are...Natsu-sama?.." said Yukino wondering why he was so friendly..

Elsewhere...

Erza sits with Millianna in a park, and the two talk about Kagura. Millianna starts explaining about the sword Archenemy and how both she and Kagura were geared towards having revenge upon Jellal, which troubles Erza.

Back at Honey Bone, Natsu's group heads inside to talk with Yukino, who offers Lucy the Libra and Pisces keys, telling the group she was planning to give them to Lucy after the Games

but as she is now not participating, wishes to hand them over now. She also mentions she wasn't part of the "Strongest 5" of Sabertooth, merely filling in for someone named Minerva, who was away on a job.

Where as Natsu raises his eyebrow recognizing the sexy girl's name he met at the bar...but didnt say anything as he listened..

She also states that once Lucy has the 12 Golden Key, the "Gateway That Changes The World" will be opened.

When Lucy questions this, Yukino cites that it is an old legend she not sure of herself.

Despite Yukino's offer, Lucy politely refuses, saying that she doesn't want to cut the Spirit's bonds to Yukino.

Yukino understands and hopes they'll meet again before leaving. Natsu and Happy chase after the her since Natsu found something 'fishy' where as they went to apologize for Happy's rude behavior and Natsu asking whats wrong.. even though it was none of thier business but Natsu being Natsu couldn't resist as she was too hot..looks like our hero cant get enough..

upon seeing their kindness, Yukino breaks down tearing up..

"i cant...i cant take it anymore i...no one had been this kind to me before." said Yukino as she falls down to her knees crying...

With Natsu of course crouching now interested as he narrowed his eyes..

"i...always looked up to sabertooth..last year i finally got in but...im not allowed to go back anymore...just from that one loss i was forced out.." said Yukino still crying as Natsu and Happy listened..

"i was forced naked in front of a lot of people...and had to erase the guild stamp withh my own hand.." said Yukino

With that Something burst inside Natsu as he unconsciously activated his EMS as he imagined all of Sabertooth on his feet dead... but now not the time he comforted Yukino..

"sorry i dont know how things are at other guilds but...a guild that makes its nakama cry...thats not a guild at all." said Natsu pissed as he hugged her which she seemed to happily return crying further..

Thus a tearing Yukino hugging Natsu as she seemed to have fell for our hero so easily..but come on...this is Natsu-san's story...and a harem.

"nakama.." thought Yukino as she hugged him even tightly surprising herself but decided to give in what her body wanted.

Meanwhile, Erza worries Millianna's words about Jellal when Gray finds her. The two talk, with Gray mentioning his dilemma with Juvia and Lyon, Erza suggesting he should make things clear with Juvia before the two decide to head back.

At Mercurius Arcadios notes that the 12 keys have gathered and that his Eclipse Plan will activate soon.

Meanwhile...

*Boom* *Baam* Explosions soared in the sabertooth's guild as a pissed Natsu seemed to be raging there..

"an intruder! Lector Sting wake up!" shouted Rogue opening the door.

"Intruder!? But this is the lodging where every member of sabertooth is!" said Sting wondering who would be stupid enough to do it..

"who is it!?" asked Sting as they ran..

"beats me whoever did it must have no intention of returning alive.." said Rogue arrogantly..

Before another explosion occured..

"over there!" with that Sting and Rogue ran towards the explosion only to see Natsu covered in some kind of armoured warrior and it seemed to be owning there guild members..

"Where is your master!?" asked Natsu as his susano punched the members sending several of them flying away as a crater formed..

While Rogue, Sting, Lector and Frosh looked absolute shocked.

"do you have business with me brat!?" asked the Master coming in..

"oho?...your the master huh?.." said Natsu as he deacitvated his Susano as he looked at him with EMS eyes scaring everyone.

"kicked out cause of one loss?..well then..if you lose to me..then you get out of the guild too." said Natsu badassly while all of the sabertooth members looked on shocked and scared.

"Natsu-san.." shocked Sting.."he came to start a fight with master!?" thought the lightning god slayer Orga

"Fairy tail?..' wondered Rufus.."thats sucide!" said Lector "Fro thinks so too." said Fro.

"are you serious?..brat." said Jeimma..

"people who take their nakama for granted...Unforgivable!" said Natsu pissed.

"is he talking about Yukino?" thought Rogue "that had nothing to do with you! Who would come barging in for something like that!?" thought Sting frustrated..

"i dont know what your talking about but...your acting out of your sense of justice..huh?.." said Jeimma

"..you say that you dont know what im talking about?..hahaha..im going to enjoy beating you, you old coot." said Natsu darkly..shocking everyone..

"heh..Dobengal..be a reasonable opponent for him." said Jeimma smirking as a ninja appeared beside him "Yes."

"oho?..running away?.." said Natsu smirking..

"its a 100 years too early For the likes of a common guild soldier like you..to fight me...if you want to fight me..then show me your qualified to do so." said Jeimma seriously

"tch.." replied Natsu before he walked forward like a boss towards Jeimma.

"i wont let you go near master!" said Dobengal rushing at him before he was swatted away by Natsu's Susano's hand as Natsu didnt even look at him..

With that Dobengal was sent flying unconscious.."No way...Dobengal." thought the members shocked to the core.."so easily! Natsu-san.." thought Sting shocked at his strength.."so you really are as strong as you were before..possibly even more.." thought. Rogue convinced Natsu was epic.

"master let-" Sting was about to step up before Jeimma stopped him..

"stay back..ill take care of him" said Jeimma before he looked at Natsu...who wasnt there..confused..

Before Jeimma was sent flying away as no one could detect Natsu as there master seemed to be getting owned by what they couldn't follow.

"Why cant i follow him!?" thought Sting and Rogue frustrated starting to doubt if they could even win in the games now..

Before Natsu appeared as he punched Jeimma hard! As he was sent flying away knocking into the wall breaking it as he fell out of the building..unconscious.

With that...Shock...complete shocked followed thhe whole guild not beleving there guild master was beaten in what could be...one second.

"now then..who is next?.." said Natsu grinning evilly as all of them shovered stepping back...before..

Suddenly a women showed up with an unconscious master as he fell down.."Natsu-kun❤ whats with the hurry?..im sure you can fight us at the games~" said the women trying to persuade him to leave them for now..

"Minerva?..." said Natsu getting a good look at her..where as Minerva nodded happily..while the guild members seemed shocked yet again that Natsu knew Lady-sama.

"The Young Lady.." thought Sting surprised at seeing her..

"hmm...well..i guess i could.." said Natsu as he grinned an idea forming in his head..

"but on one condition." said Natsu..

Eyebrow raising "what is it?.." asked Minerva curious..

"how about a date with you young mistress~" said Natsu bowing like a boss as Minerva seem to have blushed wondering how the hell could he ask that in front of so many people..

"Sure Natsu-kun~❤ good thing you asked...cause i was about to do the same thing~" said Minerva smirking sexilly..

"a d-d-date!?" thought Sting and Rogue and almost everyone shocked as this day was too much for them..

"well then ill pick you up...now." said Natsu seriously..

Minerva shocked...blushed again "n-now?...its the middle of the night.."

"well thats why..." said Natsu smirking as Minerva getting the idea smirked too..

"hai~" said Minerva as she disappeared with Natsu following behind

While everyone ignoring this turn of events looked at the unconscious Jeimma shocked..

"Natsu Uchiha...to think that you were this strong...kukuku" thought Sting sweating scared while at the same time excited..wierd.

*the next morning*

"oi did you hear?" said a random civillian..with Yukino listening as she walked through the streets..

"about what happened yesterday right?"

"it seems like the place Sabertooth is staying at..was attacked by someone yesterday.."

"starting a fight with Saber?..what kind of moron is that? As Yukino listened..

"moron or not..i heard he knocked the Master out in a second!" said the civillian as everyone around them were shocked..

"a-are you serious!?" "Yeah!..it was a mage from Fairy tail..atleast thats what i heard...they say he had pink hair i wonder who?.."

"pink hair?..could it be...Natsu-sama?..." thought Yukino smiling..

Meanwhile at the competetion...

"the grand magic games had finally entered the middle portion of the competition..here on the third day.." said Chapati..with a new wig..

"what kind of fierce dramas will we see today?" said Yajima wondering..

"anyway today's guest is Lahar-san from the magic council." introduced Chapati.

"its been a while.." said Lahar..

"Lahar-san..your position is..captain of the custody enforcement..right?.." asked Chapati.

"indeed..any impropriety in the games will not be allowed." said Lahar..

Meanwhile in the stands..

"Lahar..you making me come with you..tch." said Doranbolt annoyed...as he reminisced about the time with Fairy tail..regretting not helping them..

"the third day's competetion is Pandemonium! There will be one participant from each guild!" announed Chapati..

"i will go.." said Erza before she was stopped..

"Erza..dont worry, ill go..save your strength..i sense something shitty in this event.." said Natsu narrowing his eyes..

"Natsu?..you sure?.." asked Erza..

"yup!" said Natsu grinning as that reassured her agreeing she went back as Natsu went on.

While Cana went for Fairy tail team B, since she saw Natsu go Kagura went in for Mermaid Heel

"Natsu-kun..dont lose now.." said Kagura smirking towards him shocking her guild that she showed some emotions..

"yeah.." replied Natsu grinning making her blush.

"Aye thats Natsu-sama alright! Even making the great Kagura-chan fall for him!" said Milliana as her guild asked her who he was thus causing her to explain the long story..

While for Raven tail Obra was chosen he was funny looking nuff said.

Hibiki from Blue Pegasus and finally Sabertooth..

"welll since Natsu-kun is going ill go~" said Minerva as Sting sighed since he wanted to go..but he didnt wanted unleash the 'lady's' wrath upon him..

"tch..dont worry Natsu-san..ill fight you soon enough." thought Sting grinning..

"now then good luck Natsu-kun㈏1" said Minerva lovestruck at Natsu..

"thank you thank you..by the way..i loved our date yesterday~." said Natsu teasingly as Minerva blushed at what happened last night..

"hai..me too❤" said Minerva smiling...

But sadly Kagura heard it as jealousy consumed her..but she restrained as Natsu had already told her about his harem situation..calming herself down...but Natsu and Minerva being all lovey dovey didnt help.

As she faced the other way while Mermaid Heel saw this as they grinned that The Kagura could also be jealous...thinking how Natsu must have an epic gift of epicness.

While from Lamia Scale Jura was out saying how Natsu-sama is too strong for them and he will go.

"yesterday was my day off...so i aplogize now ill explain the rules of Pandemonium.." said the pumpkin guy..

Before suddenly a giant castle was summoned in the middle..

"aha! I knew! I knew there was something strange! Demons!" thought Natsu as he made a victory pose at his epic prediction while everyone saw him wondering wtf was going on while Kagura seemed to have recognized his victory pose since she knew him since they were kids..wondering what he was rejoicing at...

"the temple..where evil monsters nest..Pandemonium'!" said the pumpkin head.

"its huuge!" shouted Cana shocked..

"where monsters nest you say?.." asked Jura confused..

"yep!" said the pumpkin happily..

"the monsters are..divided into 5 levels of battle powers..D,C,B,A,S...the specifcs are like this"

"incedentally in regards to the kind of strength that D class monsters have..." said pumpkin as he showed the power of d class monsters..which seemed terrifying to some..

"hm..looks pretty badass..but its weak.." thought Natsu sensing its magic power which was below average..

"ones like that..and even stronger ones then that...the place where 100 of them are lurking around them..that is Pandemonium!" finished pumpkin sama..

"as the class goes up please note that the battle power goes up expotentially...the S class monster has such strength that even one of the 10 wizard strength cant be guarranteed to defeat it."

"hmm.." said Jura wondering...

"in order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with...if you choose three..only three will spawn inside the temple." explained pumpkin san.

As he also explained about how if you choose how many monsters appear the computer will randomly pick out the monster..sometimes even S class can appear..

"in some other word..some sort of strategy to dodge getting the S class monster huh?.." said Hibiki flicking his hair as stars appeared like a typical bishounen..

"if its random that sort of strategy wouldn't work.." said Jura..

"no...with probabilty theory...and my archive..a strategy will work to some extent.." said Hibiki..

"points are given for the number of monsters defeated..with no regard of the monster's rank...once you've enetered the temple you will be unable to withdraw until you've won..."

"what happened if you go down inside the temple?' asked Cana..

"then the number of points youve earned up until...will turn as it is the number of victories for that turn itself will be counted as Zero and youll exit like that." said the pumpkin san.

"so you cant be too greedy.." said pantherlily in the sidelines..

"Aye...but Natsu will surely win!" said Happy laughing evilly as everyone poker faced and agreed..

"wow..such faith at him that there not even fearing for his life.." said Mavis wide eyed..

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright! He will obviously win!" said Happy happily..While everyone seemed to have heard it...especially Sabertooth as they narrowed there eyes at Natsu..

"so with that...please draw your lots everyone!" said Pumpkin as he handed the box Natsu picking number one indicating he was the first one to fight..

"i was thinking this competetion would come back all down to me...to the luck of a draw.." said Natsu smirking..

"the luck of a draw?...no..no..how should i put this?..its a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgement are more important than just the order of battle." said Pumpkin san.

"no..its no longer a game im afraid.." said Natsu grinning As he looked at him with his red eyes..sharingan eyes to be more specific..

"!?" wondered pumpkin san.

"all 100 will be my opponents." said Natsu emotionlessly.

And with that...shock followed as the whole place was frozen in shock except Fairy tail..as they seemed to be laughing already anticipating is...i mean its Natsu..come on..

"that...thats impossible! Its not set up so that one person could possibly defeat them all!" fretted pumpkin.

"..i dont give a shit..." said Natsu like a boss as he went in the dungeon of hell...i mean the temple.

"the grand magic games Day 3 pandemonium..ill never forget that day..." thought Levy as she saw.

As Natsu was seen owning all the demons without even getting a scratch as he getting annoyed decided to finish this.."**Blaze Release: Susano Kagutsuchi! **Said Natsu as Susano's sword descended upon the ground before a dome of darkness surrounded the whole temple as everyone stepped back covering there eyes.

Before the dome disapeared as the smoke also cleared away..

Showing Natsu standing on a crater...as everything of the temple..seems to have dissapeared not even a chunk of metal or something..it was wiped clean.

While everyone looked on in shock.."Natsu-san...hes incredible!" thought Sting in admiration along with Rogue.."so this is your strength..Natsu-kun❤" thought Minerva smirking licking her lips sexily..but in shock to.

While Kagura looked on already expecting this "such power...Natsu-kun..." thought Kagura as she seemed to remember her days with him...

"Un-Unbelievable! Somehow by a single person..all monsters have been defeated! And without any injuries too! Is this the true strength of the strongest guild 7 years ago!?" shouted the announcer shocked..

"Fairy tail's Natsu Uchiha dominates! A massive victory that brooks no complaints!" shouted the announcer..

"amazing!" said the crowd.."i remember him he is the red eyed Salamander!"

"this huge applause is yet to stop!" said Chapati shocked..."i give up.." said Yajima as he smiled closing his eyes..

"im speechless.." said Lahar smiling already knowing who Natsu was and what his level was..but not everyone needed to know right?..while in the stands Doranbolt seemed to be clearing away his tears as he smiled..

"Natsu!/Natsu-san!" said the running team Natsu as they ran towards him..

"Yo!" said Natsu typically..

"as expected of you Natsu amazing!" said Erza as hearts seemed to flow out of her..

"fight with me afterwards!" said Gray grinning. "i was so touched.." said Lucy happily

"I...my chest was about to burst!" said Wendy looking at him with stars in her eyes..

"haha..we haven't won yet ya know?.." said Natsu grinning as he swiped the blood of his blade and it disappeared..

"as expected of Natsu-sama the strongest!" said Milliana smiling happily..

"there is no way to top him..huh.." said Cana sighing as she drank her alcohol already knowing from the start that Natsu would take the stage if he was first to go.

"Natsu-sama is amazing as always!" said Jura smiling.

"i cant wait for Natsu-kun㈏1 to meet me again~" said Minerva as she felt a foreign feeling of jealousy looking at Erza clinging to him..With an annoyed face she ignored it as she looked at Natsu's smiling face as she blushed..."could it be?...am i really in .." thought Minerva putting her hand over her heart..

"Natsu-kun.." thought Kagura smiling at him before seeing Erza also clingling too him...but instead of jealousy she got pissed.."Erza Scarlet..she knows Jellal..!" thought Kagura angrily before feeling hurt that Natsu didnt tell her.

"Natsu..dont tell me..?..she is also?.." thought Kagura as her eyes softened wondering if she was in his 'party before they turned back to anger "a girl like her..doesnt deserve you!" thought Kagura angry at her.

"Pandemonium has been completely supressed! fairy tail team A gets 10 points!" said the announcer happily.

"eh...discussion concluded that the remaining seven teams must finish establishing a rank order...its a little banal, but we've prepared a simple game."

"magic power finder MPF" finished the Pumpkin guy.

With Natsu defeating all the monsters, the judges get the remaining participants to take part in an event called MPF, in which the competitors are to attack a Magic Power Finder, a device which will record and display the level of Magic used, the ranks after Natsu determined by the number each player obtains.

The competitors then continue in the order of the lots they took previously, Kagura getting the highest score overall whilst Nobarly of Quatro Cerberus and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus fail miserably.

Minerva and Jura then step up, both scoring in the thousands and greatly shocking the audience, though not as much as Obra, who scores a mere 4 on request from his team

as they do not want his Magic to be revealed. Finally comes Cana, who shocks all in Fairy Tail after removing her long sleeve coat to reveal a familiar tattoo on her right forearm, Mavis revealing that she once again lent the brunette the spell to help her win.

Cana then used **Fairy Glitter** on the device, breaking it and at same time, getting the highest score of 9999, and the 8 points that come with second place.

As Fairy Tail celebrates getting the top two places, Team Raven Tail has somehow managed to get their hands on the match-ups for the battle portions, Alexei stating that it's time for them to carry out their true mission..

The games soon move into the battle portions, Millianna defeating Semmes of Team Quatro Puppy, whilst Eve Tearm of Team Blue Pegasus is beaten by Rufus Lore.

As the Trimens express their disappointment at Eve's loss, Ichiya claims they still have a secret weapon: the bunny suited member, the identity of whom not even Ren and Hibiki were not told of.

The third match soon starts with Laxus against Team Raven Tail's Alexei. As they take the field, Fairy Tail reveals that they have set up lookouts across the coliseum to make sure Raven Tail doesn't pull anything again.

Even Yajima is helping with the watch, warning Lahar to stop the fight if anything seems suspicious.

The battle starts with Alexei surprisingly trouncing Laxus. However, unbeknownst to them, the whole fight is an illusion, as the real Laxus and Alexei hadn't even traded blows yet.

Though Natsu with his Sharingan seemed to see through the illusion seeing the real Laxus as they talked as he listened in closely

Laxus demands to know what's going on, with Alexei stating that he created an illusion so they could talk in private. Laxus isn't amused and prepares to take him on, but the rest of the Raven Tail members suddenly show up flanking their leader.

Alexei then unmasks himself to be Ivan Dreyar, though Laxus had long since suspected this due to his underhanded methods.

After greeting his son, Ivan asks for the location Lumen Histoire, thinking that Marakov told his grandson. While Natsu raises his eyebrow as he looks at Makarov for a brief second.

Laxus however is ignorant of such an artifact and states that even if he did know, he wouldn't reveal anything about it.

Claiming that he'll take them all on, Ivan and the rest of Raven Tail likewise prepare to attack, with Ivan claiming that they're the anti-Fairy guild.

Laxus informs his father that Makarov already has detailed information on Raven Tail, and Ivan correctly guesses that Gajeel Redfox was a double agent.

Laxus goes on to say that his grandfather never made a move to stop Raven Tail, partly because they haven't tried to harm Fairy Tail, partly because there has been no leak in the sensitive information that Ivan knew, and partly because the old man wished to believe in his son.

Angered, Ivan begins the attack, but Laxus surprises all of them by powerfully managing to defeat all four of Ivan's guild members without receiving any damage. Turning to take out Ivan

Laxus is disgusted when Ivan tries to stop him by saying that they're family. Laxus proudly states that Fairy Tail is his family, and that he will destroy any enemy of the guild. He then punches his father, at the same time breaking the illusion

and revealing to the stadium the aftermath of the true battle, shocking and confusing nearly everyone.

Fairy Tail cheers at Laxus's victory, and as Laxus walks off the field, Ivan admits his defeat, but warns Laxus about Lumen Histoire, the dark side of Fairy Tail which Natsu and Laxus both heard.

Team Raven Tail is taken into custody, though Obra's 'black imp' escapes, and the audience is told that the guild has been disqualified with Raven Tail's 'participation rights' having been revoked for the next 3 years.

Moving along though, the next match is announced, to be between Wendy and Chelia Blendy from Team Lamia Scale. However, Mavis feels something strange about Chelia's power and, simultaneously

Crime Sorcière suddenly detected what feels like Zeref's Magic.

The battle soon begins with Wendy going on the offensive against Chelia, the other young girl revealing that she has a similar Magic to Wendy. As the girls exchange blows with Chelia seeing to have the upper hand, those watching soon realize that Chelia's Magic is that of a Sky God Slayer.

As the two continue to clash, Wendy gathers all of her Magic Power and unleashes the Secret Dragon Slayer Technique Shattering Light: Sky Drill, seeming to finally knock out Chelia. However, as Mato begins to declare Wendy the winner

Chelia suddenly gets to her feet with all of her wounds healed, revealing that she, unlike Wendy, can heal herself

From the stands, Doranbolt watches the fight with a worried expression, though he is not as tense as Jellal, the blue haired Mage through the crowd,

trying to find the source of the malicious Magic Power, wondering if it is connected to Chelia. However, Doranbolt spots him, and, wondering what Mystogan could possibly be doing in Earth Land, pursues him.

On the field, Chelia offers to let Wendy surrender, but Wendy refuses, stating that she's fighting for her guild. Seeing that she won't back down, Chelia prepares her strongest attack: Sky God's Secret Arts Heavenly Gathering of Clouds.

Just as it looks to hit, the attack suddenly veers off, just barely missing Wendy. It is then revealed that Wendy used her Magic to enhance Chelia's physical strength, causing her to over-attack and miss. Now on even terms, both girls get into a hand-to-hand fight, neither letting up.

Eventually, the time runs out and the match ends in a tie, giving both teams five points.

As those in the stand compliment Wendy's strength, Chelia heals Wendy and offers her friendship, which Wendy accepts. With that, the third day of the games ends. Jellal realizes that Chelia isn't connected with Zeref as he still feels the evil Magic moving. He chases it through the crowd

managing to locate the person trying to leave the stadium. Before he can reach the person in question however, Doranbolt gets in his way, stopping him and demanding Jellal reveal who he is.

If the situation wasn't bad enough, Lahar and his Rune Knights come up from behind, trapping Jellal in between two of the Magic Council members...

"i know your not Mystogan..who are you?" asked Doranbolt sternly

"im sorry i need to go!" said Mystogan before Dorabolt grabbed his shoulder.. Stopping him.

"i cant let you go now...Mystogan isnt in this world.." said Doranbolt narrowing his eyes..

"im none other then Mystogan.." said Jellal sweating..as he was about to leave agin..Though Jellal tries to quickly and politely excuse himself in order to pursue the mysterious Magic source, Doranbolt is impatient, and knocks his mask off, revealing 'Mystogan's' face and surprising the Magic Council members with his identity.

"Jellal!" said Lahar and Doranolt..

"ma~ ma~ calm down..he is Mystogan not Jellal." said Natsu coming in with Yajima..

"Natsu-san!...Yajima-san!" both Lahar and Doranbolt shocked at their appearance..

"Oh so you were in such a place..Mystogan-kun.." Yajima smiling..

"Yo Lahar..you do know why Mystogan hids his face dont you?" asked Natsu "ehh?" Lahar confused..

"unfortunately he was born with the same face as Jellal...he did so to avoid the rune knights.." said Yajima respectfully.

"its not...Jellal then!?" asked Lahar..

"nope..hes just from Edolas..you heard of that right?" asked Natsu..

"hai Natsu-san.." replied Doranbolt sighing..

"so your a resident of Edolas?" asked Lahar to Jellal.."hai.."

"whew..epic save...TINK! Or maybe not.." sighed Natsu as he sensed Kagura and her guild members coming..

"hm..thats it!" TINK! Idea flash bulb appear!

"Yajima-san! Im sure you can explain everything from here right?.." said Natsu hastily..

"hai Natsu-kun you can go.." replied Yajima as Natsu took off at the speed of light coming right in front of Kagura's view..

"Natsu-kun?" Kagura smiled as she saw him..while her guild members looked at him too blushing.."she caught quite a catch..luckyyy." thought the members as they hid there blush looking somewhere else while Milliana smirked at this..

"Natsuuu-samaa~" shouted Milliana as she jumped on him pissing Kagura off..

"yo! Milliana long time no see!" said Natsu grinning..as Kagura seemed to be annoyed that his attention was somewhere else other then her

"hai!~ i missed you~ you left us right after beating Jella-" stopped Milliana mid way as she was about to say..the 'devil's' name...

"neveremind.." said Millianaa before she went cheerful again.

"crap...Kagura...now Milliana too?..greaaat...Jellal is seriously annoying me..why am i defending him again?...right he serves me...calm down Natsu..." thought Natsu calming down...

But like it was fate...Kagura seemed to have spotted Jellal anyway..as she held her hand over he mouth..."Jellal.." Natsu seemed to have heard it as he saw where she was looking "awww man! So close.." sighed Natsu..

Before Kagura went sick to her knees.."oi Kagura? You ok?." asked Natsu kneeling down to her..As her guild members also asked the same thing.

"somebody get help!" said the chubby girl...sorry chubby girl i forgot your name please forgive me. ㈇9

"Kagura-chan's...!" said Milliana panicked.."whats happening there?" said a random civillian..."is she okay?.." said another civillian..

But like it was fate Milliana also saw Jellal as she was about to rush at him before Natsu grabbed her hand stopping her..

"Natsu-sama!? Jellal is right there!" shouted Miliana pissed that Erza would lie to her..and Natsu not telling her either...

"its ok ive calmed down..." said Kagura looking down sweating..before she looked at Natsu who looked worried along with her guild members..

"but...Kagura-chan! Hes right there...!" said Milliana angry..

"i know..im sorry lets leave this be.." said Kagura standing up..

"Jellal is in Fairy tail...what is going on Natsu-sama!?" asked Milliana..angry..

Sighing..."ill explain on the way..." said Natsu closing his eyes as they walked with him as he explained about Jellal going baddy-fied too goody-fied..

Meanwhile...

"thank you for understanding the situation..." said Jellal..or Mystogan..

"its nothing i apologize for acting without knowledge of the circumstances." replied Lahar...

"Jellal is nothing but an evil existance i will certainly notiify you if i see him." said Mystogan ironically as he put his mask on...while the council members walked away

"im indebted to you Yajima-san..and Natsu-sama.." said Jellal towards Yajima and the gone Natsu...

"get out of here before you cause any more trouble for Natsu-kun...you should thank him he was here or else i wouldn't have been convinced to help you.." said Yajima annoyed while Jellal nodded smiling as he disappeared..

"Its the real Jellal for sure...Yajima and Natsu-san both must be trying to save him.." said Lahar as he walked with Doranbolt..

"once the tournament is over...he will not get away" said Doranbolt narrowing his eyes..

Back with Jellal...

"ive lost him...it felt like Zeref's magic however..it was not...who was that?..." thought Mystogan as he walked towards who knows where..

Meanwhile...

"and that my friends is the end of this story." said Natsu annoyed having to explain the whole thing...

"i see...but nonetheless..Jellal killed Simon and enslaved us.." said Milliana as she looked a Natsu while Kagura remained silent emotionlessly...while her guild members seemed annoyed they haven't been introduced at all...

"seriously?...oh my god.." poker faced Natsu now sighing...

"i dont know what to do anymore!" said Milliana confused...

"fine..Natsu-kun...i dont know why your defending him...but ill restrain myself...for now..you should too Milliana." said Kagura shocking Milliana...

"good good i knew you would understand Kagura-chan~" said Natsu grinning which seemed to have made her blush uncontrollably.

"anyway i should go..." said Natsu as he was about to leave before Kagura of course stopped him..

"y-you can stay here...its ok anyway plus i need to talk to you.." said Kagura blushing..

"w-what?..but Kagura..hes a man.." said Spiderwomen...sorry i forgot your name too plase forgive me."

"aww dont worry its not like Natsu-sama❤ will do anything~" said Milliana having a mood swing in a second.

"hai...its alright anyway ill vouch for him.." said Kagura still blushing..as she looked at Natsu.

"haha..its alright ill leave we can talk tomorro-" was Natsu about to finish before he saw a glare from Kagura as he quieted down...

And the guild members seeing this sighed as they all went in thier lodgings..

With Natsu going into Kagura's room as she told him to follow.

As they went in and Natsu awkwardly looked at her...

"so?..what up?" asked Natsu before he facepalmed..

"the ceiling haha.." said Kagura remembering his old joke...

"so you haven't forgot about that huh?.." said Natsu as he looked at her smiling..

"of course not...i still remember how you left me too." said Kagura glaring at him

"ma~ ma~ lets forget about the past ok?..hahahaha..." nervous Natsu calming her down which seemed to have worked as she smiled..

With that they talked about how Natsu owned Shinigami and in hell and his epic swag and what happened after he left...

"wow..you did that much huh?..." amazed Kagura as she looked at him..

"yup! Im epic...anyway its getting kinda late ya know?...everyone would get worried or something" said Natsu standing up...

"no...he's leaving i must take the initiative now!" thought Kagura as she suddenly stood up and stopped Natsu implanting her lips on his..

After pulling out "hmm❤" moaned Kagura in ecstasy...

"where did that come from?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised...

"wanna find out..?" said Kagura smirking sexily, pretty OC of her...but come on its Natsu..

"will you let me?..." said Natsu losing himself in Kagura's sexiness as he jumped on her surprising Kagura with his forceful side as she was turned on even more moaning...as Natsu seemed to have planted his lips and tongue on her...'other lips'

"Hmm❤ Natsuuu-kunn❤㈏1" moaned Kagura as she was in heaven..

"yesss!❤ ive been waiting so long for this..㈏1❤" moaned Kagura...still in heaven..

And after a few minutes..

she 'released'..

"your delicious...on both ways.." said Natsu smirking as Kagura got the meaning blushing as she looked at him which seemed pretty cute as her face was in ecstasy..while she was blushing and her eyes seemed..starry eyed...

"wow its too much cuteness im getting sucked into the portal of cutenesss ahah!" thought Natsu as he imagined himself puking rainbow from cuteness overpowering him.

"Natsu-kun?" wondered Kagura what was wrong with him as she tilted her head which was the last straw for him as he jumped on her..pushing her on the bed.

"Natsu-kunnn❤㈏1㈎7" moaned Kagura as he seemed to have put his 'snake' directly inside her as she moaned considerably at his aggressiveness which seemed to turn her on even more if she wasn't already...seems she has a wierd fetish, my friends...anyway...

*Scene Change*

"muuu i cant believe Kagura-chan already went to phase 3!" said Milliana blushing too as she heard the moans and groans...being in the next room as Kagura's...

"tch...i shouldve been in that room!" regretting Milliana as she sighed and put the pillow over her ear and turned the other side blocking the other ear with the she closed her eyes annoyed as she could still hear the moans...

* * *

"Sting-kun you cant sleep?" asked Lector walking out to the balcony where Sting was leaning on the railing..

"Lector.." said Sting as he looked at him..

"i have a feeling that ill be fighting Natsu-san to tomorrow.." said Sting as he looked back to the sky...

"ive been waiting for this moment...since 7 years ago.." grinned Sting as he was excited at their fight...

"Sting-kun, im sure you'll definitely win!" said Lector grinning.

*a day later..*

Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games begins with the event Naval Battle in which a participant of each team is to enter a large water sphere, and try to push the other players out.

With that being said, when two participants are left in the sphere, a five minute timer will start, and whoever is knocked out within the time limit automatically gets last place.

After Rabianis introduced as day 4's guest judge, the teams then send out their representatives. The game begins and Lucy starts off by summoning Aquarius.

However, Juvia manages to counter Aquarius's attack with **Water Cyclone**. Using the confusion from the collision of the attack, Jenny manages to kick Rocker out of the sphere, eliminating Quatro Puppy.

Aquarius then disappears on Lucy claiming that she had to get back to her date, giving Juvia the opportunity to propel the Celestial Spirit Mage out.

However, Lucy manages to summon Virgo and Aries just in time to stop her from falling out of the sphere.

Juvia then unleashes a powerful attack which expels all the remaining players from the sphere, except for Lucy and Minerva.

Juvia then glances at Gray to see what he thought of the attack she named in his honor, but is shocked when he appears appalled.

She is then confused to suddenly find herself outside the sphere, due to Minerva's power. With only two remaining, the five minute timer starts, and with that, Minerva attacks

first with a heat attack to Lucy's right, and the a weighted attack from above. Lucy tries to counter but finds her keys were no longer at her hips, but in her opponents hands. Over and over Minerva continues to attack Lucy, who refuses to give up.

However, instead of letting Lucy fall from the ring, Minerva continuously brings her back to attack again and again.

Eventually the umpires call the event to an end, but by this stage Lucy is already bleeding, burnt and barely conscious, Minerva holding the immobile Lucy by her throat like a trophy outside of the water sphere.

Natsu and Gray rush to Lucy's aid as Minvera carelessly drops her. They just barely manage to catch her before she hits the ground and a medical team is called out

though Wendy declares that she'll give her medical attention first, with Chelia and Jenny helping out.

"Erza, guys..go with her to the infirmary.." said Natsu to them as they nodded picking her up as Natsu looked at Minerva.

"Minerva! What the hell are you doing!?" said Natsu pissed..

"im just clearing away some flies Natsu-kun.." said Minerva smirking sexily...

"flies?..you call them flies!?"

"aww come on Natsu-kun..dont tell me your gonna get angry at your Minerva-chan are you?" said Minerva looking at him..as she grinned not knowing Natsu was about to burst.

"..i may like you...but i dont forgive anyone who hurts my nakama." said a pissed Natsu as he looked at Minerva with his eyes morphing into EMS unconsciously which made her step back in shock..

"you have made a grave mistake...of making an enemy out of Fairy tail...especially me." said Natsu emotionlessly as he turned around leaving a shocked Minerva..

"N-Natsu-kun?.." thought Minerva shocked that he left her because of some random 'bitch' she owned...as she saw him walk away..

Meanhwile..

As Lucy sleeps with her keys by her heart, Makarov enters the room to deliver some news.

Due to the disqualification of Team Raven Tail, the games committee can't pair up the fighters of the battle portions due to the odd number of teams, thus Fairy Tail must merge into one team for the rest of the competition.

When asked about the points both teams received, it was decided that only Team A points would be used, which means Fairy Tail is in second place and behind them Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale.

Gray then says that with only the Tag Battle coming up, there seems to be little point, but Porlyusica explains that after a day's break, the last day will have a game where all five members can compete at once, so the new team needs to be chosen carefully.

After some time, the match ups for the tag battle are brought up with Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Puppy, Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail against Sabertooth.

Fairy Tail reorganizes their team-mates and step out onto the field for the battle portions, with the new members being Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus.

In contrast to their status of the first day's event where they were booed, the audience now fully supports the guild and cheer for the new Team Fairy Tail.

Watching this in the balcony above, Arcadios and Darton realize that Lucy isn't on the team, Arcadios declaring he has a new plan for claiming her. Darton, however, starts having second thoughts.

After Arcadios leaves, Darton thinks to himself that once upon a time, the Grand Magic Games once went by another name.

He goes over to a mural on the wall depicting a Dragon fighting a Mage, before mentioning that the games were once called The Dragon King Festival, which was a banquet of Dragons, humans and demons.

* * *

"ITS A HEATED ARENA BUT BE SURE TO NOT MISS ANY OF THIS NEXT FIGHT!" shouted Chapati excited.

"The guild known as the strongest seven years will battle against the one that currently claims that title!"

"Fairy Tail Natsu and Gajeel!"

"vs"

"Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue!"

"further more all 3 of them are dragon slayers! While Natsu-san is a Godslayer!" announced Chapati earning the crowd to cheer uncontrollably..while almost everyone seemed shocked that Natsu was a god slayer..

"God slayer?..like Chelia?" asked Toby as he didn't know while Chelia seemed to look in shock.

"they all use the magic that can slay thier respective Gods and Dragons!" crowd still wild...

"who will win? The fairy or the tiger?!"

"make your victory over-whelming, show them the strength of the guild at the top." said Jeimma angrily while looking Natsu with hatred.

"just put all your heart in it...i have nothing else to say." said Makarov as he looked on with anticipation.

"ive always waited for this moment...Natsu-san." thought Sting grinning

"Match.."

"START!" shouted Pumpkin man.

"Lets go!" said Sting excited "yeah.." replied Rogue..

Before suddenly Natsu and Gajeel dissapeared as they reapeared in front of both of them.

Too shocked at thier speed they were sent flying as Natsu kicked Sting while Gajeel punched Rogue..

*Crash*

That was the sound of Sting and Rogue crashing into the wall as they spitted blood wiping it off they stood up recovering...

"fast.." thought Minerva..shocked at thier speed..

"oi Gajeel let me take care of this...save your strength.." said Natsu grinning as he looked at both of them..

"what!? No way im gonna fight!" said Gajeel annoyed..

"..." Natsu annoyed "see ya!" said Natsu as he transported Gajeel to who knows where...

Seeing Gajeel warp away they were all surprised at this.."its seems Natsu-san has used some kind of transporting technique to send Gajeel somewhere else! He must want to fight them alone!" said Chapati excited to see the 1 vs 2 match...along with everyone else as the crowd basically roared..

"So now lets begin.." said Natsu looking at them grinning with his eyes morphing into EMS as everyone freaked out seeing his badass eyes..

"those eyes again...is that his power?.." thought Rogue narrowing his own eyes..

While Sting grinned in excitement at fighting the badass..

**White Dragon's Roar! **Shouted Sting as he fired a beam of white light towards Natsu who...tilted his head as it went right by his side...

"W-What!?" said Sting shocked...that he dodged so badassly..

**Shadow Dragon's Slash! **As Rogue came at him with a black aura in his hand before he punched Natsu as it went through him "W-What!?" Rogue shocked that he phased right through before he was grabbed by Natsu tossing him in the air..

Before **Blaze Release: Great Fire Annihilation! **said Natsu as a stream of black flames were spewed out of his mouth before they grew bigger making contact with Rogue who still floating in the air..

"Rogue!" shouted Sting as he saw the flames die down showing Rogue who was falling down as he hit the ground...

"now now dont go down that easily...after all i wanna pay you guys back a million times of what you did to Lucy.." said Natsu grinning which seemed to scare them as it was pretty badass

As Rogue got up with several injuries and burns, while Natsu seemed to have put off his Amaterasu flames just to torture them more..

"W-What is going on here folks!? Natsu-san seems to be dominating the two dragon slayers!" said Chapati sweating as all the crowd were shocked...

"did you guys really beat your dragons with that level of power?.." asked Natsu surprised as they were as weak as they come...

"not beat...but killed with these very hands.." said Sting as he stood with Rogue..before Sting was erupted in a white aura while Rogue was covered in dark aura..

"**White Drive."**

**"Shadow Drive."**

With that Natsu looked at them waiting for them to attack..

"Lets go.." said Sting in white light as he rushed at Natsu along with Rogue..

"its over garbage guild.." said Jeimma arrogantly..

"Receive the judgement of the holy white! TAKE THIS!" said Sting as he punched Natsu who blocked as he was pushed back but stood his ground before Rogue aslo came in like a shadow as he tried to kicked Natsu but Natsu caught it before punching him but it went right through as he slipped out..

"Shadows cannot be captured." said Rogue as he looked at Natsu as his face darkened..

"...how about this then?.." said Natsu as he was covered in Susano blasting both of them away as they were sent flying..

"the same technique when he attack our lodgings!" thought Sting as he recovered..

"just from that warrior like thing erupting we were sent flying...what is he?.." thought a shocked Rogue as he recovered too...

"I never did ask what that was..its so coool~" said Mavis as she had stars in her eyes..

"ha...that is his technique...it comes from his sharingan..the eyes...atleast that what he told me." said Master Makarov grinning proudly.

"so cooool~" Mavis now a total fan of our badass hero while everyone sweatdropped..

As Sting got up grinning before rushing towards while Rogue warped himself in shadows also going towards Natsu..

"hmm...lets see what they do.." said Natsu curiousity getting the better of them as he followed both of them with his eyes..

Before Rogue appeared behind warping as his upper body was shown while his lower was clad in shadows as it couldn't be seen..

"so he transforms himself into shadows?..and his warping is kinda like Kamui..hm..seems pretty badass." said Natsu impressed

As Rogue punched before Natsu also warped himself as Rogue hit Sting who was rushing at Natsu..

As with that Sting was sent flying as Rogue put all his strength in the attack..

"shit he planned this!" thought Rogue surprised blaming Natsu for his own...stupidity

As Sting recovered he looked at Rogue pissed.

"Rogue what the hell!?" shouted Sting annoyed..

"sorry..." apologized Rogue as Sting accepted it as they looked at Natsu who seemed to be laughing..

'haha..amusing.." said Natsu not covered in Susano annoying them even more...before Sting rushed at him..

"ill have to use my best to beat the best it seems..the white dragon's fist that will turn flames to ash..**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Nova!**" shouted Sting as he whole fist was erupted in white light before hitting Natsu dead on...

Before a huge explosion occured as everyone cevered there eyes..

"Natsu-kun!" thought Kagura worried at seeing the explosion.

As the smoke cleared...we could Natsu blocking the fist with his hand..."What!? No way!" thought Sting in shock as he was..in a new level of shock..

"that but..." thought Lector shocked "Huh?" Fro also confused in shock.

"your joking right..?.." thought Orga surprised as a drop of sweat fell from his face..

"Natsu-kun...tch...i shouldn't have tampered with that bitch..or else i would still have him..." thought Minerva jealous that she didnt have him anymore just cause of some 'bitch' who was owned by her...while also feeling regret.

"Yajima-san..just what is this!?" asked Chapati shocked that Fairy Tail was owning Sabertooth..while Yajima sighed as he kept quiet..

"Natsuuu!" shouted Rogue taking this chance to punch him but Susano's hand sprouted out of Natsu's back as it grabbed him..

"What!?" thought Rogue shocked as he was crushed by the hand while Natsu didnt even bother looking at him...

"so...was that your best?.." said Natsu not impressed with his eyebrow raised..

Before he punched Sting in the face as he was sent flying while also tossing Rogue towards Sting..as they both crashed...

"this...these developments! Who could have expected this!?" said Chapati..ignoring Yajima's "i did.."

"Sabertooth's twin dragon's cant even lift a finger on Natsu-san!" said Chapati again shocked.

"Will the match End like this!?"

Hearing that Rogue and Sting got up

"as if it'd end..." said Rogue as he put his hands on the ground supporting himself to stand..

"yeah...i knew he couldn't be surpassed so easily.." said Sting crouching "Sting-kun.." Lector on the verge of tears..

"i know Lector..it was a promise..i wont lose.." said Sting getting up..as a white aura was intensifying on him along with Rogue..But Rogue's aura was black...

"i cant lose for Lector's sake.." as Sting was covered in dragon scales and had a badass aura like when goku turns ssj..

Along with Rogue who had scales along with a badass aura that created shockwaves..

"This this is...!?" said Makarov shocked..

"impossible! They can activate it at thier own will!?" thought Mystogan as he observed the battle..

"Dragon Force?.." said Natsu eyebrow raised...

"this is Dragon Force!" shocked Mavis at this revelation..

With that Sting went shockingly fast towards Natsu who was caught of guard with his speed but saw it coming nonetheless with his Sharingan as blocked it but was still hit by the impact as he was send flying...

As he recovered before seeing Rogue and Sting both above him...

"**White/Shadow Dragon's Holy Breath/Roar!" **said both Sting and Rogue as their beams combined and hit Natsu dead as the ground exploded..

"the floor of the stadium..." thoug Master Makarov Shocked..

"it was destroyed!?" thought Erza worried for Natsu...

"what incredible power!" said a shocked Gray...looks like they weren't there when Natsu owned Shinigami...

As Natsu fell into the hole of doom..while Rogue and Sting dived towards him..

"is this the power of the third generation dragon slayers?!" shouted Chapati..shocked.

"Natsu-nii!/Natsuuu!" shouted Romeo and Levy.

"the match will continue, everyone please enjoy via lacrima vision."

"im just getting started.." said Natsu grinning as he recovered standing on the falling rock as he jumped on the other before he jumped on the wall running as he back flipped before **Blaze and Gravity release: Rinbo Hengoku! **seeing as an invisble force was sent towards Sting and Rogue

Before they were crushed as they felt like they crashed to an unbreakable wall while going at high speeds..yeah imagine that as they heard a crack indictating some bones were broken..

But thats not all as suddenly everything that was blown away by the force was erupted in Amaterasu flames as Sting and Rogue screamed in agony..

"that spell..its the same one where he deflected Acnologia's roar...but its weaker and merged with his black flames?..." said Mavis surprised wincing at Sting and Rogue's screams...as everyone else was surprised too at Natsu's level of attack.

"i never knew...flames and gravity would or...could be used at the same time..!" thought Kagura shocked that Natsu had mastered both element that he could combine them..

"...Natsu-kun...unbelievable, two elements at same time...not even i can do that..!...How could you leave me...with yours and my power we could have been perfect for each other! Invincible!" thought Minerva as she looked at Natsu with pain in her eyes..And a feeling of regret sprouting out in her stomach..

"un-unbelievable Folks..! It seems Natsu-san's mastery over his respective elements are of the roof!" said Chapati shocked along with everyone...as the crowd cheered for thier..new idol..Natsu-sama..

Natsu deciding it was enough he put out the flames as the burned duo were lying on the ground...

"i guess thats it people! The dragon slayer duo are down! The shocking victory goes to f-" the announcer was about to day before he heard Sting and Rogue...and saw them move..

"No...we cant lose..not as long as we breath...!" said both Sting and Rogue..

"oho?...im impressed i gotta say...not even that Oracean Seis, Zero newb was able to withstand my flames that long..." said Natsu as he looked at both of them with respect..

"..." and with that silent followed as not many people knew that Natsu had owned Zero of Oracean Sies..

"i see..so you really did defeat the Oracean Seis member...tell me his body was never found...did you kill him...?" asked Rogue while almost everyone awaited his answer..

"yeah...i killed him...i took his soul." said Natsu straight forwardly shocking all the people

"i see..tch..so let me guess..you were also trained by some hell god?.." said Sting as he was figuring out who trained him from the 'soul' comment...

"and this was the day...the day i would never forget where Natsu-san..announced himself as..."

"are you really gonna tell them Natsu-kun..?.." thought Kagura as she looked on wondering if he will finally tell the world who trained him..

"..not just some hell god...i was trained by the Shinigami himself! And just like you...I..defeated him..!" said Natsu not saying kill..but defeated..cause he didnt kill him but everyone took his 'defeat' as 'kill'

"S-Shinigami!?" said the announcer shocked along everyone..

"i never really did wonder who trained Natsu for his god slayer magic...but for it to be the Shinigami...is...terrifying.." said Makarov grimly as he looked on while the whole Fairy tail were shocked at this revelation...

"and he killed him...the god...too.." said Mavis shocked thinking a god slayer like this could even exist..

"the God of Death...and his red eyes..it makes sense considering his strength.." said Ikaruga as Surano nodded...

"S-S-Shinigami G-God S-Slayer?!" thought Chelia shocked to see the most powerful god's slayer..

"..S-Shinigami!?..." thought Sting and Rogue shocked...and now terrified that they were standing in front of someone..who defeated a god..

"So thats why..the council offered him...the 'Zero' wizard saint position...Natsu Uchiha...I wonder who else knows about this...and looking at Yajima-san..he probably knew..." thought Lahar as it made sense..

as Yajima seemed indifferent at this revelation looking at the lacrima screen...

"i-i see.." stuttered Sting still shocked wide eyed..

"now then..come at me bro.." said Natsu getting into his stance..

Getting over his shock for now.."Shinigami or not...i will still surpass you Natsu-san..!" "The light of the white dragon purifies all things...**Holy Ray!**" shouted Sting he shot multiple rays of light towards Natsu who's eyes widened at the intensity of the attack...

Natsu summoning his gunbai deflected it by erecting a large barrier as the Holy rays were bounced towards everywhere destroying everything...

As Sting suddenly appeared in front of him punching but Natsu guarded "fly away.." said Sting as Natsu ..literally flew away from the impact as he crashed into a wall of some anciet looking mansion..which seemed wierd as he had wondered what it was doing here..

"Shinigami or not...Sting-kun is really strong and will beat Natsu-san for sure!" said Lector grinning...

"Fro thinks so too!" said Frosh.

"Natsu..." whispered someone covering him/her self in a cloak...As he/she stood at the side lines far behind observing the battle as tears flow of her/his eyes..

Meanwhile with Ultear..and Meredy...

"it feels like Zeref, but somehow its different." said Ultear alerted..

"he's here again.." said Meredy worried...

"Jellal! Dont let him get away this time!" thout Ultear and Meredy..

"im concerned about the battle...but Natsu-sama..will surely win.." thought Jellal as he went towards the location where he sensed the magical presence

Back with Natsu and the twin dragons..

"now then...bring it!" said Natsu grinning motioning them with his hand

"the power of dragon force is that of a real dragon! There is nothing more powerful in this world!" shouted Sting as he rushed at Natsu..

"so that wasn't your full power?.." asked Natsu tilting his head showing his curiosity and dodging Sting's punch at the same time.. Like a boss!

As Rogue came up trying to kick him but Natsu being Natsu disappeared from the middle as he kicked Sting from behind disappearing again as he reappeared in front of Rogue who looked caught of guard as he flicked his forehead sending him flying..

"impossible! With a flick!?" thought Rogue as he crashed to a wall recovering feeling the unamounting pain at his fore head as he put his hand on it..

"tch...his power..." thought Sting panting as he stood up..

**Shadow Dragon's Roar! **shouted Rogue as a huge black beam went towards Natsu..

**Secret Shinigami Arts! Pure Sealing Method! **said Natsu as magic circles formed around the beam...before just as it was about to hit Natsu..like inches away..it disappeared..

Shocked everyone couldn't comprehend what happened as Natsu didnt waste any time

"enjoy the taste of your own medicine..**Secret Shinigami Arts! Method Release! **shouted Natsu as a magic circle formed in front of him...before Rogue's Roar was sent sent towards him..

"my own attack!?" that was what Rogue thought before he was consumed with his own roar...

"he...he..." Sting shocked as he couldn't comprehend the words to describe Natsu's power...

"Amazing folks! Natsu-san seemed to have somehow redirected Rogue's own attack at himself!" shouted the announcer at this thrilling battle which would be recorded in history.

"its far from over!" shouted Rogue as he came out with few injuries from his own attack as he rushed at him along with Sting, Natsu who grinned as he dodged all of their attacks as he kicked them and punched them both at the same time..

While Fairy tail seemed to have smiled at this display as they knew Natsu had won..

"Sting-kun..." thought Lector crying his eyes out at seeing him getting owned..As he reminisced about his past with Sting...

"Sting!" shouted Rogue at him..

"Yeahh!" replied Sting as they stood together..while Natsu raised his eyebrow at them..

As Sting and Rogue both prepared their spells in their hands behind them while Natsu turned hollowfied...as his mask appeared on his face..while his hair turned black going longer...

"Unison Raid!?" Makarov surprised..

"Hollow Tranformation!?" thought Mavis shocked seeing something that was extinct even before dragons were born..

**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang! **Shouted both Sting and Rogue.

**"Cero Oscuras!" **said Natsu as he looked at the beam with hollowfied eyes before shooting his own dark beam from his finger as they both clashed...

As with that a huge explosion occured destroying everything around this area...as the explosion could even be seen outside of Domas flau...that was the name right?...or was it Domaus flau?...anyway...

As the smoke cleared away...

We see two figures standing as they were smoked...literally as smoke was coming out of them..

"Natsu...Uchiha...your power is unfathomable.." thought Rogue as he fell on the ground too tired to do anything.

"Lector...Natsu-san...is too strong.." thought Sting as he too fell down injured and exhausted

"Th-Th-This...is...Fairy Tail! The twin dragons have been defeated!"

As all of the crowd cheered seeing Natsu's mask fade of as he grinned with his hands in a victory pose in the lacrima screen.

Minerva upon seeing Natsu in his hollow form was turned on as she left the stadium or else she wouldve burst..in...you know what...

"Natsu-samaaa~ he looks so..so..so the words cant describe him!❤㈏1" said Milliana cheering as Kagura smiled agreeing as she looked at Natsu..

"hm...i wonder how it would feel like if he had transformed in that, when we were having our 'session'.." thought Kagura blushing as she found a new fetish..

"The victor is Natsu Uchiha!" said Chapati..

"with this Fairy Tail has leapt to the first place!

"and with this...day 4 of the grand magic games is Over! after a day's break the final battle will take place the day after tomorrow! The last day will feature a survival match in which every member will participate!"

"which group will triumph in the end!? Look forward to it everyone!" finished Chapati loudly.

"to think those 2 would lose..." said Orga leaning on the railing shocked..

"hm..it was an intresting match.." said Rufus grinning..

Meanwhile with the Master of sabertooth..

There was only one thing that could describe him...pissed.

As he suddenly slammed his feet to the ground creating a shockwave as everyome scared ran away recognizing him.

Meanwhile..At the castle..

"Natsu-kun...you haven't changed.." said a figure as she smirked sexily...

Back with Natsu...

"come on..dont cry over 1 defeat...kids..its not like its the end of the world.." said Natsu poker facing them..

"you guys were pretty...good but come on..im badass and epic..so you would understand why you lost.." said Natsu grinning..

"heh.." Sting managed to smiled as he was downed..along with Rogue..

"complete defeat...how much did i overestimate myself...?" thought Rogue face flat on the ground.

Meanwhile with poor Gajeel..

"tch..ill kill that bastard when i see him.." said Gajeel as he was walking and walking trying to find a way out of this cave..

"hm?..that may be it!" said Gajeel as he followed the rail tracks...as he entered a wierd place

"huh?." ahocked Gajeel as he saw bones of...dragons..

"A Dragon Graveyard!?" thought Gajeel shocked to the core..

Meanwhile with Yukino..

"so Sabertooth has been defeated...by Natsu-sama.." said Yukino smiling..

"you must have mixed feeling..sergeant." said a soldier behind her...

"no..i have no attachment to the guild..any longer.." said Yukino closing her eyes..

"well..its kind of understandable...the king already knew that Natsu-sama will dominate the whole Grand Magic Games.." said the soldier grinning..

"the king knows him?" asked Yukino shocked..

"hai...its probably a long story.." said the soldier..

"i have time.." said Yukino curious levels going of charts.

"well you see.." as the guard explained about when he came to Crocus shocking Yukino second by second as she listened..

Meanwhile with Jellal...

"stop! Ill show you my face..you show me yours.." said Jellal as he had been following the cloaked figure for quite a time before he took his mask off..

As the cloaked figure turned around...

Shocking Jellal to the core.."!..How...!" thought Jellal seeing... Lucy's face..

* * *

**Well..hope you enjoyed the chapter...cause i sure as hell did xD..**

**Anyway cya!**


	19. Hashtag GMG Part three Like a boss!

**Yo! Anyway kinda late update, for me anyway cause i was sick...and was watching walking dead which got reaallllly addicting so i was like screw and lets finish it...but sadly season 5 will come on october...*Sigh* **

**Anyway here is Chapter Nineteen! Cooking some Methamphetamine!..**

**It will rhyme depending on your accent...**

* * *

On top of a cliff we see three people standing as they seemed to be chilling...i mean talking.

"W-What you're saying...is that true?" asked a certain pinkette

"there is no way..we can believe something like that..." said the time mage..

"We made a horrible miscalculation and simultaneously..we became helpless cogs in the wheels of fate.." said Jellal as he worried like a boss..

"dude...what's with the Einstein talk?" said Natsu as he stood behing them poker facing.

"N-Natsu-sama? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the stadium?.." asked Jellal shocked he couldn't sense him

"well...i missed Ultear so i came here" said Natsu as he grinned while Ultear just smirked walking towards him..

"you could've just said so Natsu-kun❤" said Ultear as she implanted her lips on his..starting a full on make out session.

"ok...this is kind of not the time for this..." said Meredy blushing..with Jellal nodding.

With that they pulled out as Ultear raised her eyebrow..

"wait...you already won the match..didnt you?" asked Ultear anticipatingly while poker facing..

"yeah...from the cheering of the crowd..and that LOUD loud announcement of my epicness..i figured you must have heard it..but seriously?..you guys must be deaf." said Natsu surprised..

"we are not deaf...i guess what Jellal told us...must have distracted us so we couldn't hear it...thats why.." said Meredy grimly as she went to serious mode..

"..hm?...what did ya say Jellal?" asked Natsu curiously..

"that dark presence we told you about...we found the source.." replied Jellal as he looked at Natsu..

"hai that dark presence..was someone we know.." said Ultear..

"ok...seriously stop the suspense and tell me already.." said Natsu tired and poker facing..

Sweatdropping Jellal said "it was..Lucy.."

"What...the...fuck...so wait..that other Lucy i had been sensing wasn't Gemini?.." said Natsu surprised..

"no..im surprised you sensed her as Lucy since we thought she was Zeref.." said Meredy surprised..

"yeah well..i thought that dark-ish magic was celestial spirits thing or something..but now that i think about it..her other spirits never had a dark-ish magic...but i guess i didnt care much..haha." said Natsu grinning as everyone looked at him wondering how he could be so calm.

"yes..but she also told me..she was from the future.." said Jellal..

"future?..how..?." asked Natsu eyebrow raised..as Jellal explained about it.

*Scene Change*

"Sting. Rogue. Explain your disgrace!" said Jinpachi...i mean Jeimma.

"words are not needed..it was our complete defeat..Natsu-san had yet to use his full power and yet..he acheived a perfect flawless victory." said Rogue looking down grimly.

"his strength exceeded our wildest imagination.." said Sting as he clenched his fist.

"are those really the words that belong to the strongest guild!?" said Jemma fiercly standing up.

"YOU'VE TAINTED THE NAME OF THE STRONGEST GUILD!" shouted Jeimma stomping his feet in the ground creating a shockwave that pushed the Dragonslayer duo back as they fell..

"STING!/ROGUE!" shouted the Exceeds as they looked on.

"Erase your guild marks! There is no need for weaklings!" said Jemma pissed.

"but master...you lost to Natsu-san too you should understand..and Sting and Rogue tried really hard.." said Lector nervously as he trembled..

"Shit.." thought almost the whole guild as Lector had said the forbidden words while Jemma got pissed even more

"And who are you!?" said Jemma still pissed about being reminded of his humiliating defeat.

"dont kid like that master..im a guild member too, see?.." said Lector as he showed his guild mark on his back...still trembling in fear.

"AND WHY DO CATS AND DOGS HAVE OUR GUILD CRESTS!?" shouted Jeimma pissed beyond pissed.

"DISAPPEAR!" shouted Jeimma as he pointed his palm at Lector who was consumed in the blast..

"LECTOR!" shouted Sting shocked

"A-ah...Lector..he..w-was v-vaporized.." said Frosch on the verge of tear before he was grabbed by Rogue as he hugged him protecting him.

"just more and more eyesores.." said Jeimma disgusted at the sight of another cat.

"What have you done!?...what have you done.." said Sting crying as he stood up pissed as he covered his face with his hands.

"Silence! Just for a single cat!" said Jeimma as he looked at him before Sting rushed at him punching him the stomach before a bright light went through it puncturing a hole on his chest.

"ARGH!" grunted Jeimma as he spitted out blood as he hit his face flat on the ground..lifeless.

While everyone seeing this..shocked to the core.

"perfect...Mmmm soon..Natsu-kun you will join this guild...and you will be mine!" Moaned Minerva as she smirked sexily planning something evil...probably..

*Scene Change*

"whats here Gajeel-san?" asked a blue haired girl..

"...why the hell am i coming too?.." asked Natsu the badass annoyed.

"just shut up and follow me.." said Gajeel seriously as he strolled through some kind of cave..

"is this something about dragon slayers?" asked Happy "probably" replied Pantherlily..

"but even so...some unrelated people are taggin along.." said Carla indicating towards Natsu,Gray and Lucy..

"seriously.." said Gray as he frowned "i mean..it bothered us after all so we came to haha.. " said Lucy smiling looking at Natsu.

"..Gajeel dragged me." said Natsu as he poker faced annoyed while everyone sweatdropped.

"we're here." said Gajeel as they arrived at a dragon's graveyard.

"t-this is!" panicked Wendy shocked along with Carla.

"the hell is is?.." asked Gray eyebrow raised.."animal bones...?" said Lucy surprised.

"..no idiots its dragon bones.." said Natsu poker facing them..

"oh...a D-Dragon graveyard!?" said Happy shocked.

"a place where we can confirm the existence of Dragons.." said Pantherlily also shocked as he observed the bones.

"but..whats going on here..so many dragons are...could Grandeeney be here too..?" wondered Wendy as she looked on sadly..

"no...your dragons disappeared 14 years ago...these are ancient ones.." replied Natsu calming her down.

"Milky way!" figured Wendy out as she shouted.

"..."

"..."

"well?..your supposed to explain something when you blurt it out like that." said Natsu annoyed while Wendy rubbed the back of her head smiling embarrassed

With that she explained about Porlyusica teaching her dragon slayer techniques and it was one of them but it wasnt meant for battling.

"so basically speaking.. what is it?" asked Lucy curious as Wendy seemed to be telling something else and not the effects of the spell.

"with it..we can listen to the voices of dragons that have become spirits." replied Wendy shocking everyone..

"so..that means we can ask them about this place.." said Lucy

"hai..if we listen to the voices of the dragons here...we might find out what happened here and also about our own dragons that've disappeared." said Wendy as she prepared the spell.

Meanwhile...

We see a hooded person sitting on a bench writing something on a notepad.

"Hey you! This place is strictly off limits!" said a guard as he looked at the figure..

The cloaked person now alerted dropped the notebook and ran

"Wait!" guard followed but stopped seeing the notepad picking it up reading what was in it.

"whats with this messy handwriting.." thought the guard as he read it over..

"july 7th?...eclipse plan?...Dragon king festival?...the hell does that mean?.." wondered the guard confused..

*Scene change*

Wendy manages to use Milky Way and searches the graveyard for any Dragon spirits. She manages to find one named Zirconis, the Emerald Dragon, who agrees to explain the Dragon history to them.

About 400 years ago, the Dragons were the dominant species of the world and considered humans to be nothing but fodder for them.

However, one Dragon sympathized with the humans, and wished to live in peace with them.

He managed to convince a few fellow Dragons of his ideology, but many opposed the idea.

These clashing opinions eventually lead to a civil war between the Dragons, reaching a stalemate until the Dragons pro-human side taught humans Dragon Slayer Magic so they could fight beside them.

The plan worked and the anti-human side was on the verge of defeat. However, the humans soon also turned on the Dragons who were helping them.

But the worst was yet to come when one particular individual continued to kill Dragons and bathe in their blood, so much so that he became a Dragon himself and used his powers to near kill all the Dragons and become the King of Dragons.

This Dragon is revealed to be Acnologia, much to the shock of everyone and after revealing this Zirconis suddenly disappears.

"hm...Shinigami already told me about is crap...what a waste of time.." thought Natsu sighing..

"hm..i guess we can say..he ascended to heaven...?" said Lucy indicating at Zirconis' spirit vanishing.

"so if we use too much dragon slayer magic..we can become real dragons!?" panicked Wendy.

"that would be troubling.." panicked Gajeel with her..

"ma~ma~ its alright...ok that really would be troubling.." said Natsu admitting before he sensed two mages coming towards them, one familiar while the other wasnt.

"so that was your way of comforting!?" asked Gajeel frustrated sweatdropping..as Natsu ignored him.

"thats impossible." said a mysterious voice..

"who is it!?" asked Wendy as she turned around..

"I heard your conversation, looks like my research does match up to the actual history..." said a wierd looking knight with long nose and with him was Yukino in some kind of royal outfit.

"Yukino?..and...Woody Woodpecker!? your real!?" shouted Natsu surprised as everyone sweatdropped.

"my name is Arcadios..." said the now identified Arcadios..Still sweatdropping...

"oh..damn." replied Natsu cursing that he wasn't who he thought he was..

"anyway...i wonder..do you about Zeref's book of dark magic?...Acnologia is something close to that...one can even speculate that Zeref made a dragon slayer into Acnologia..." said Arcadios smirking...ahokcing eveyrone at this revelation

"in other words..getting rid of Zeref the root of all this..." said Arcadios..stopping.

"is the first step to defeating Acnologia." followed Yukino as she looked at Natsu.

"defeating emo-san?..." thought Natsu eyebrow raised while everyone else was shocked..

"the white knight...i saw in my premonitions!" thought Carla shocked.

"oi who are you!?" asked Gray

"i am the leader of the holy ouka knights from the Fiore army stationed in crocus." replied Arcadios smirking like he was someone evil or something.

"temporary sergeant Yukino Agria of the same group." said Yukino introducing herself stoically...

"hm..." wondered Natsu as he didnt seem to recognize Arcadios from before when he came to Crocus.."must've joined after i left or something.."

"you...you are Natsu Uchiha right?..that was a marvelous battle you showed us today, the king has told me alot about you, so considering your power and we need your help i would like to explain to you our plans." said Arcadios looking at him.

While everyone were shocked that the king knew Natsu..

"Natsu? You know the King of Fiore!? How!?" Surprised Lucy asked..along with everyone as they awaited his answer.

"...its a long story..and im to lazy..." replied Natsu poker facing while everyone fell anime style.

"anyway let me explain, a certain battle plan is underway, and we require the power of a Celestial Mage." explained Arcadios.

"Celestial Mage?" wondered Wendy confused.

"hai..lets continue this at the castle...follow me." said Arcadios as he turned around leaving with eveyrone following behind..

"bad feeling check, suspicious crap check, mysteriousness check...yup something shitty is gonna happen soon." thought Natsu sighing as he followed Arcadios..

*Scene Change*

"We will eliminate Zeref before he became immortal by travelling 400 years ago, that is the eclipse plan." finished Arcadios as eveyrone stood in fromt of a large badass looking gate.

"t-travel through time?." stuttered Lucy amazed.

"Stop right there!" shouted a guard before everyone was surrounded by soldiers.

"the imperial army?!" wondered Gray panicked.

"ill need you to come in peacefully, Captain Arcadios." said an old midget as he walked towards them..

"what is the meaning of this minister of defense!?" shouted Arcadios.

"man..things reallly have changed since i came here.." thought Natsu as he couldn't recognize the midget either.

"thats our line, our secret plan...you leaked classified information to outsiders!" said the minister of defense.

"they are not outsiders! We need them for this plan you should know!" replied Arcadios shocked.

"that is not for you to decide."

"i know..your just opposed to this plan, stop it with this nonsense at once!" said Arcadios angrily

"of course im opposed to it! How dangerous do you think changing history is!?" shouted the midget frantically.

"change history.." wondered Wendy

"i see if we change the past.." said Happy "we change the present?" wondered Carla..

"you guys just figured that out...?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised while both of them grinned sheepishly as Natsu poker faced.

"i hereby order you to apprehend captain Arcadios under suspicion of treachery! And as an extension of that, Lucy Heartphilia and Yukino Agria too! Get rid of the others!" ordered the Minister Of Defense

"what?!" panicked Gray

"why me too..?" shocked Lucy

"maybe cause your a Celestial Mage.." said Natsu as no one seems to get the obvious these days..

And with that they grabbed Lucy and Yukino along with Arcadios while Natsu and the group were kicked out..

"shithead midget." said Natsu annoyed as he sighed..Getting up

"please dont misunderstand, everything i do is..all for this country" said the Minister of Defense as he closed the door

"i cant believe he kicked us out!" Said Gray pissed along with Gajeel..

"...well we couldn't do anything about it" said Gajeel sighing..

"hm..we must tell Master about what happened" said Pantherlily and the other exceeds.

With that they agreed as they disappeared.

* * *

Natsu's group return to their fellow members and reveal what happened at the castle.

The group mull over their options, knowing that fighting against the kingdom would be a bad move on their part, but not trusting that Lucy will be released if they win.

But Natsu being Natsu trys to Kamui towards the castle to get Lucy however Makarov stops him, claiming they need to act wisely considering their enemy this time.

With Natsu sighing as he agreed reluctantly while Makarov and the other sighed in relief since Natsu could've destroyed the whole kingdom if he got pissed, making an enemy out of Fairy Tail

Back at the castle and in the dungeon, Lucy and Yukino are put in the same cell. They talk, with Lucy mentioning her wariness on if the Eclipse Plan should be activated.

Yukino explains her reasons for wanting to go through with it, stating that she lost her sister at a young age to Zeref's followers and hopes to change the past to get her back not knowing her sister was closer then she thought.

Thinking this over, Lucy ponders if it is even possible to change the past.

The sixth day comes and Chapati announces the final event of the Games, the Grand Magic War Game.

The teams are called out one by one, but when Fairy Tail steps out the crowd is shocked to see that Natsu isn't with the group, rather Juvia has taken his place while Minerva mulled over why 'her' Natsu didnt come

While Kagura was thinking the same along the lines.

Makarov reveals that this was part of his plan one portion of their team will battle in the tournament normally while another team will try to rescue Lucy.

As everyone's focus is on the Games, no one will have their eyes on the castle. He silently wishes the rescue team luck as Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane and the Exceeds make their way to the castle.

The rescue team hear the Games beginning from afar and proceed to come up with a plan. Happy suggests wearing disguises, but Mirajane states that she has already come up with a plan of her own.

As they go to put it together, Wendy wishes the tournament group good luck. Back at the Games, the rules of the final event, the Grand Magic Tournament, are laid out.

The teams will go into the city and battle around it, gaining points for each downed member five points if they manage to take down the leader of each team.

The teams all meet in the city and discuss strategies, with Team Fairy Tail vowing to do their best, both to save Lucy and redeem their guild.

Soon, the game is started, and the teams make their way through the city, save Team Fairy Tail, who oddly don't move from their starting spot, much to everyone's confusion, including their own members.

The game goes on with each member of Team Quatro Puppy taken down quite easily. Beth and Araña also get knocked out by the Trimens.

Yuka and Toby are beaten by Kagura. Minerva orders her group to avoid fighting Jura and Kagura, hoping someone else will deal with them.

Sabertooth retakes the lead, much to Marakov's panic, as his team still hasn't done anything. Mavis finally tells him that this is her plan, as she had been memorizing all of the opponents during the whole tournament and has formulated a strategy to help them, thus why they haven't moved yet.

She then orders "Fairy Tail Star Strategy" to commence, and Team Fairy Tail finally go on the move.

Meanwhile...

We Natsu and Wendy tied up while a guard was holding them taking them towards somewhere..

"who are they?" asked another guard coming up towards them.

"intruders from Fairy Tail..there here to rescue the girl." said the guard..

"way to go Mira you said it so obviously that even an idiot would get suspicious." thought Natsu sighing in his mind since he was playing unconscious.

"Fairy Tail?"

"what should i do with them? neither the King nor the Minister of Defense is here.." asked Mira disguised as a guard.

"put em in the cell for now.." said the other guard.

"roger." said the guard..or Mira as she moved towards the other way..

"oi! The cells are that way." said the other guard pointing towards the way.

"sorry, ive only been deployed here recently.." replied Mira hastily as she went towards there..

"kuhahaha good work Mira amazing as always" said Natsu snickering evilly along with Happy and Wendy.

"aww Natsu your making me blush❤" replied Mira teasingly while blushing.

"as expected of you Mira-san" said Wendy happily as Happy popped in."

Meanwhile...

We see a girl with green hair and green eyes looking out the window before a voice called out.

"Princess...this is a good opportunity."

With that the princess turned around smiling "so it seems...i cant wait to meet Natsu-san again❤ with him we can finally begin the eclipse 2 plan.." replied the princess blushing.

Back with Natsu and others...

"Lucy." said Mira as she looked at a sleeping Lucy while Yukino was sitting leaning on the wall with her eyes closed..

"Lucy!" again no answer..

"Lucy!?" still none..

Natsu annoyed "OI BIG JUGGED BIMBO WAKE UP!" and with that she jolted up..along with Yukino while Mira and the others sweatdropped.

"NATSU! You scared me.." said Lucy as she put her hand over her heart to stop it from beating so fast while panting..

"yeah you werent waking up thats why...anyway lets go!" said Natsu as he kicked the cell door breaking it.

"Yukino you too." with that both Yukino and Lucy got up.

"here we brought a change of clothes" said Mira handing it to them as Lucy took it while Yukino said she will be fine without it..

"anyway next is how do we get out?.." asked Carla along with Pantherlily..

"well..i cant really use Kamui to travel far away since that eclipse gate thingy will suck up my magic.." said Natsu as he went into a thinking pose..

"ohh...so thats why you didnt use that to get in...i knew you had a reason! See Mira i told you!" said Happy grinning like he won a bet while Mira smiled nodding.

But suddenly the floor fell apart as they fell in.

"wtf!?" shouted Natsu as they all fell.

"im not even done changing!" shouted Lucy as she fell covering herself.

With that they hit the ground finally landing.

"ouch.." Lucy wincing in pain.

"where are we?.." asked Mira looking around..

"hm..from the looks of it...we are in some kind of...crappy palace that was taken over by the samurai lord who wanted revenge for the death of his father." replied Natsu emotionless

"...wow..that was so accurate.." said Lucy as everyone sweatdropped.

"haha funny as always Natsu-san.." said an amused voice as it soared through the broken hideous looking palace..

"hm?...did anyone hear that?..." asked Natsu eyebrow raised as everyone nodded looking around trying to find the source..

"welcome to the pitfall palace..you have fallen into my trap..this pitfall is a capital of death, the last strech of freedom for criminals but no one has ever made it out alive."

As suddenly a screen came up showing the princess and behind her two guards..

"hm?..Hisui?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised as he got a good look at her..

"Hisui?..whos that?" asked Mira annoyed.

"the princess of this castle.." replied Yukino loooking at her..

"princess!? Natsu! You didnt spare her either, you...you womanizer!" shouted Mira pissed.

"haha ma~ ma~ calm down..." said Natsu calming her down dodging Mira's attacks.

"Natsu-san isnt my boyfriend Mira-san you can calm down." said Hisui closing her eyes..

"oh.." repleid Mira as she calmed down finally apologizing to Natsu as she implanted her lips on him turning a full on make out session as everyone blushed

Hisui seeing this got pissed and jealous "but rather he is my future Fiancé!" declared the princess shocking them...

With that Mira and Natsu pulled out of thier make out session shocked.

"WHAT!?" Mira and everyone shouted

"Natsu whats the meaning of this?.." asked Mira smiling sweetly while Yukino narrowed her eyes at him.

Natsu having nothing to say.."Ma~ ma~..."

"no! No 'ma~ ma~' you need to answer the question!" Asked Mira annoyed while everyone looked on...

"well actually i dont know.." replied Natsu..

"really..?..." asked Mira..

"yup!" repled Natsu as Hisui took on a depressed face looking gloomy which Natsu caught before..

"but dont worry Hisui-chan~ you have become really hot so i accept your proposal~" said Natsu grinning as he looked towards Hisui who was instantly cheered up blushing.

"thank you Natsu-sa-...i mean Natsu-_kun_❤" replied Hisui blushing as she looked at Natsu wanting to jump at him but sadly she was talking through a lacrima screen and it couldn't be possible...

"but anyway why have you kept us here?" asked Natsu tilting his head curious..ignoring the deadly glares from Yukino and Mira.

"because since you have freed the prisoners...you must rot in there..sorry honey but as the princess it cant be helped" said Hisui sadly already at nicknames..

"so fast!" said Lucy seeing Hisui was already giving affectionate names at Natsu

"..." Natsu just looked on while everyone became shocked.

"if you come out of this alive...hurry up and Marry me Natsu-kun㈏1" said Hisui grinning before the screen disappeared.

"threatening and proposing at the same time...so daring.." said Natsu sweatdropping.

"so where is the exit?" asked Mira calming herself down trying not to kill Natsu.

"i dont see any here.." replied Pantherlily..

"w-what should we do..!?" panicked Lucy trying to find an exit.

"hey Natsu cant you use Kamui out of here to another place inside the castle?" asked Mira.

"hmm i could but i dont really know what the other places look like alot has changed since ive been here.." replied Natsu looking around..

"wait you were here before..?" asked Mira shocked causing Natsu to explain leaving bits and bits out..

"so thats why the princess likes you so much.." said Lucy finally figuring it out before cowering under Mira's and Yukino's glare.

"Natsu! The cieling is blocked as well! There doesn't seem to be an exit" said Happy flying towards them..

"shit! after we dragged our asses this far...!" annoyed Natsu as he went Mangekyo looking around to see if he could find anything..Before seeing a narrow path.

"everyone come on i found a passage in at this direction!"said Natsu as he walked towards the passage..

"Wow..its really narrow.." said Lucy..

"we can make it through." said Mira as they went through it..

"finally!...hm?..Woody Woodpecker?" said Natsu looking at the downed figure..

"Arcadios!" shouted Yukino as they all went towards him..

"ugh...r...un!" said Arcadios grunting in pain

"everyone watch out!" said Natsu as he stopped an incoming fist with his susano while everyone backed away..

While Natsu looked at the figure who punched him being a big guy ...really big mind you and was holding a bottle in his mouth..

Natsu being the badass warped away before he warped behind him roundhouse kicking him on back of the head, as the big guy was sent flying away..

Before four figures appeared out of nowhere catching the big guy and attacking them one by one..

As they stood together..

"t-they are an independent unit.. That supports the kingdom from the shadows!..the Garou Knights..!" declared Arcadios shocked looking at them..

"Natsu-kun?.." thought the black haired girl shocked at him...Along with a hat wearing girl..

"wait these guys?...i remember them...hm...your Cosmatic right?...and you are...Komeeka?...who are the rest of the guys?..members mustve been replaced huh.." said Natsu shocking everyone..

"its Cosmos and Kamika..Natsu-kun" replied...well Cosmos and Kamika.

"oh right..." said Natsu as he panicked recognizing them both...

"you bastard...after that night..now you dont even remember us..!?" shouted Kamika pissed..

"ma~ ma~ calm down my memory sucks you know that...haha..." said Natsu saving himself..

"yeah right..Kamika lets get him." said Cosmos glaring at him along with Kamika as they both rushed at him grabbing him before they disappeared with Natsu.

"Natsu!" shouted Mira along with everyone

"by way of the special decree vested in us, we Fiore's independent squad, the Garou knights hereby sentence all of you to death..!" declared the hooded person who was armoured looking all badass.

"...are you just gonna ignore Kamika and Cosmos?" asked the big guy gruffly sweatdropping that he can continue on without even caring about what just happened.

"yes..they will deal with Natsu Uchiha...but if they fail to do so..ill take care of him myself." replied the hooded knighty ninja...triple combo!

Meanwhile...

"giddy up Cosmos" said Kamika smirking sexily as she blew a kiss at Natsu..which seemed to turn into a paper before **Paper Blizzard Crimson Dance! **Shouted Kamika as a whirlwind of paper went towards Natsu.

**Shinra Tensei! **Said Natsu calmly as the papers were deflected while both Cosmos and Kamika looked shocked.

"i see you have gotten stronger Natsu-kun..but we have as well." said Kamika as she narrowed her eyes at Natsu's Rinnegan eyes along with Cosmos.

"how beautiful.." said Cosmos smirking sexily too..

"ok seriously whats with the sexy smirks..?" asked Natsu before he jumped as he was almost eaten by a giant plant with sharky teeth...pointy teeth to be more specific.

"what you dont like it Natsu-kun..?..its the same smirk we gave you at 'that' time." replied Kamika...smirking sexily..

"shit..stop reminding me im getting turned on..!" shouted Natsu annoyed..

"remember how you touched us?..how you put it inside both of us?..mmm❤ that threesome was the best㈏1" said Kamika smirking evilly.

"so evil..you would give Zeref a run for his money.." said Natsu pokerfacing

"haha..talking about the past..is getting me all hot and bothered, how about a deal Natsu-kun?" asked Kamika grinning..

"hn?..." listened Natsu narrowing his eyes..

"how about another session?..if you last longer then us...we promise not to fight you.." offered Kamika smirking sexily..

"...wait...weren't you just trying to kill me..?" said Natsu carefully thinking where this was going..

"well that was before we got a good look at you...beautiful." said Cosmos

"oi..im supposed to say that!" said Natsu wierded out with her 'beautiful' comment but sighed knowing it was her habit saying everything is beautiful.

"well Natsu-kun what do you say..?" asked Kamika smirking sexily..

"well...its seems fishy to me.." replied Natsu narrowing his eyes carefully..

"oh shut up!" said Kamika annoyed as she implanted her lips on his starting a full on make out session..

"...not fair Kamika let me have him too..." said Cosmos whining as she pushed her off implanting her lips on Natsu's

While Kamika watched getting turned on even more as she saw a bulge sprouting in Natsu's pants as she smirked getting on her knees rubbing the bulge caressing it.

While Natsu and Cosmos seemed to be battling for dominance as there tongues raged war.

"this is sparta!" thought Natsu as he pushed his tongue like a spear earning a moan from Cosmos before she got back and backed her tongue up too as they battled with thier tongues with nobody gaining the lead...

who will win? Who will die? Find out in the next episode of dragon ba- sorry got out of hand...

Meanwhile...

We see Lucy, Wendy and Yukino...not to mention Carla and Happy fighting with the big guy and the wierd guy...lawl im really good at describing arent i...tehe.

"*uff* *uff* where did that Natsu go!?" wondered Lucy as she needed help fighting this wierd guy..

"i caught one, tai!" said the wierd guy sitting on top of a statue head as he picked up Happy with telekinesis

"do i look like fish!?" said Happy as he was floating on air helplessly.

"ah your right." said the wierd guy as Happy dropped face flat on the ground.

"wahts with this guy?" asked Carla annoyed..

"im Executioner Uosuke." said the now identified wierd guy as Uosuke.

"th-thats a pretty name.." said Lucy sweating..

"can we really lose to garbage magic like that..?!" shouted Happy pissed as he stood up rubbing his face.

"if you take that tone with me, you'll make me angry." said Uosuke wierdly smiling like he was wearing a mask..

"dont worry we can beat this guy! Hes just small fry!" said Lucy arrogantly.

"agreed!" Yukino looking at him feircly

"Hai!" Wendy also agreeing as she folded her arms looking all badass.

"no..do not underestimate him...all his victims are reduced to nothing but bones.." said Arcadios panicking.

"eh?" shocked Lucy, Yukino and Wendy as they looked at him.

back with Natsu and girls..

"mmmm ahhh❤ deeper Natsu-kun..!" shouted Kamika as she was moaning inconsiderably while Natsu seemed to be pounding in her as they were surrounded by papers creating a dome covering them.

"Natsu-kun mmmm㈏1 beautiful!㈏1❤" moaned Cosmos as she was getting tongued by Natsu...

Anyway this may go on for quite some time...

*Scene Change*

"life is short, repent for your sins." said the hooded knighty ninja.

"i dont remember doing anything wrong.." said Mira as she took on her Halphas form.

"guess it cant be helped..." with that the knight took out his two scythes as he slashed Mira in the neck but ahe dodged just in time surprised at his speed.

Dodging 3 more slashes she stood her ground along with the knight..

"this guy.."

"i aim for the necks of sinners." said the knight looking at her fiercly.

"what a troublesome guy.." thought Mira narrowing her eyes.

Back with Natsu...

"that was intense.." said Kamika as she smirked..putting on her clothes..

"beautiful㈏1" said Cosmos as she was getting dressed too..

"i wonder where that came from in the first place.." wondered Natsu as he looked at them.

"you win Natsu-kun㈏1..but lets do this again sometime" said Kamika as she leaned forward pecking his lips...along with Cosmos..before they disappeared.

"now then let-" suddenly all the Garou knights crashed into the wall breaking it before they crashed at each other.

"you guys done already?..that was fast.." said Natsu eyebrow raised..As he saw his group coming out of the broken walls..

"Natsu?" said Lucy surprised..

"oh my." Mira as a bright light consumed her showing her normal form

"everyone.." said Yukino as she looked on the destruction..

"where are those two girls?..you beat them?" asked Pantherlily..

"yup..but they got away..haha.." replied Natsu nervously but luckily no one caught it as Natsu sighed in relief before looking at the knight who seemed to be in charge.

"well..now then show us the exit...or ill put you in my Tsukiyomi for a lifetime." said Natsu grinning evilly as he looked at the hooded knight.

"evil.." thought both Lucy and Yukino as they were terrified.

With that the knights told them before wandering into wonderland or more specifically unconscious..

*a half hour later..*

"this is getting annoying..." said Natsu as they had been wandering the hellish labyrinth for hours...of course it was only for half an hour but in Natsu's opinion that is 'hours'

"hey look there is a door!" said Lucy pointing towards a door.

"finally!" shouted Natsu as he rushed at the door before it suddenly opened stopping him in his tracks..

As the door opened showing a mysterious hooded person that stood in front of Natsu

"..future Lucy?." thought Natsu recognizing her magic..while everyone else looked on surprised at this newcomers appearance.

Meanwhile..

"princess theres trouble!"

"what is it?"

"there is a report saying that all of the Garou knights have been obilerated!" said the guard.

"impossible at the hands of a few mages!?" asked the other guard panicked.

"i knew it.." thought Hisui smiling while blushing..

"making such a face is rather inappropriate.."

"Darton!?"

"so it all went as you expected did it not?" asked Darton..

"what are you doing here?..you were supposed to accompany his majesty at the tournament.." said Hisui panicked looking at him..

"i had a strange premonition and decided to come back..and strange enough..this happens." replied Darton sighing..

"i dont appreciate your tone..in fact i would like to know why you threw Arcadios in that hell hole without even a trial!" asked Hisui angrily..

"and to save him you utilized Fairy tail didnt you?..." said Darton knowingly..

"i should have known..the one pulling the strings behind the eclipse plan was you after all...Arcadios did a fine job making me despise him...just so he could hide the real mastermind behind it.."

"to have seen through it all..i would expect nothing less.." said the princess sadly...

"princess please reconsider..trying to change the world the consequences will be dire!" said the Minister of Defense trying to dissuade her..

"no i fear we have no choice but to proceed as planned.." replied the princess stoically showing she wont back down..

"i suppose now is the time to fill you in since your so persistent...about the eclipse 2 plan.." said the princess looking out the window sadly

"2!?"

"its the actual eclipse plan...and should it fail...tomorrow this country may cease to exist.." said the princess shocking Darton..

Meanwhile...

"According to the plan Minerva should be right here.." thought Erza as she walked looking around before sensing someone behind her..

"its Kagura!" shouted Chapati

As Erza parried her slash "the first's prediction was off!?" thought Erza as she was pushed back..

As they slashed and hacked parrying every strike as they went on like this for minutes..

"shes strong..!" thought Erza as she blocked another strike that pushed her back but she held her ground..While Kagura looked at her with anger in her eyes

"Titania...someone like you shouldn't even look at my Natsu-kun..!" said Kagura angrily..

"what did you say..!" said Erza pissed as she rushed at Kagura intending to slice and dice her for that comment..

"you heard me! In the end you will just betray him with that filth Jellal!" replied Kagura as she slashed Erza getting a clean cut out of her in her arm..

"that would never happen! I love Natsu and ill die before betraying him!" shouted Erza as she held her arm surprising Kagura..

"tch so cheesy" that seemed to be the only thing Kagura said before she rushed at her intending to finish her before they were both blasted away by Minerva who showed up in middle..

"hmm why dont we make this a threesome girls?" asked Minerva smirking as she stood in the middle...

"Minerva has entered the fray! Its become a battle royale people! " shouted Chapati crazily..

"The strongest female Mages of the tournament are going to fight it out! Who will come out on top!?"

"i wont back down regardless of my opponent." said Erza narrowing her eyes at the both of them...

"well since you girls have been fighting for Natsu-kun how about a bet?" asked Minerva smirking..

"!?" alerted both Kagura and Erza.

"if i win Natsu-kun joins Sabertooth." said Minerva grinning.

Surprised Erza and Kagura went haywire at this.

"no way..!" said Erza angrily..

"oho?..why not?..im sure he would like it more where he belongs instead of your garbage guild.." said Minerva smirking...

"Natsu belongs in Fairy tail! Nothing can change that!" said Erza annoyed while Kagura watched..

"so your gonna make his own decisions yourself? i wonder why he even likes you so much titania..your so selfish.." said Minerva eyebrow raised as Erza was shocked..

"what will happen if you lose.?" asked Kagura finally speaking..

"oh?..well then Natsu-kun is all yours...but i doubt you will win after all im the only one fit to be his mistress.." said Minerva mocking them which seemed to have pushed there buttons.

"tch you will regret saying that..i accept" said Kagura agreeing to the bet after all 'her' Natsu was on the line.

"what should i do?..should i accept too?..but that is also making Natsu's decisions for him myself..." thought Erza as Minerva's word seemed to have digged deep in her..

"No...i cant risk it..i must fight for him!" thought Erza getting her determination.

"i accept." said Erza as Minerva smirked as her plan was set in action..

"fufufufu Natsu-kun just wait we will be together soon㈏1" thought Minerva smirking sexily

With that they rushed at each other intending to kill as all there attacks made contact creating a huge shockwave which blasted everything...

Meanwhile..with Natsu and others..

"im sorry *sob*...please lend me your strength.." as the hooded figure.

"That voice" wondered Yukino

"eh?" thought Natsu wondering wtf she meant.

With that the hooded figure took her hood of showing..

"Lucy?" said Natsu eyebrow raised..

"EHHHH!?" surprised Lucy seeing herself.

"there's another Lucy..." said Mira surprised..

"whats the meaning of this?" said Wendy shocked..

"Gemini?.." said Yukino surprised..

"what a coincidence..i thought the same thing but this here seems to be future Lucy.." said Natsu looking at Yukino as she had thought the same thing..

"Future Lucy!?" asked present Lucy.

"hai..you should have heard about the eclipse gate.." said Future Lucy looking all sad..

"eclipse gate?...dont tell me you used that and?" said Carla surprised..

"hai i came from the future.." said future Lucy..looking all sad still..

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone except Natsu shocked..

"impossible.." thought Loki..

"i came here to tell you something...soon this country...will be..." before she could say more future Lucy went unconscious

"Hey! You alright?" asked Natsu crouching over her..but she didnt reply..

"what is going on here.." wondered Happy...

"no clue.." replied Pantherlily..

"Lucy.." Said Mira looking at present Lucy..

"this doesnt feel right...why would i be here?.." asked present Lucy worried

"well..we cant just leave her here.." said Natsu as he picked her up bridal style..

"why are you picking her up?.." asked present Lucy eyebrow raised..

"why not?" asked Natsu

"why dont you just put her in your dimension or whatever you call it." said Mira..

"its Kamui Aye sir!" said Happy..

"well thats because..future Lucy seems hot and i just wanted to feel her up." said Natsu stoically

"oi!" said present Lucy blushing..

"haha i cant help it i find other Lucys attractive more then our own Lucy no offense...like Edolas Lucy..wow she was smoking...and this one..i guess i have a thing for older women huh haha" said Natsu laughing..

"you..you pervert..!" said Lucy pointing at him blushing..

"ma~ ma~ Lucy no need to get upset.." said Natsu pissing her off even more while everyone sweatdropped sighing at Natsu..

"Aye Sir thats Natsu alright!" said Happy as he flew around..

"wow werent we all serious just now?.." thought Loki surprised at the sudden mood change..

Meanwhile...

"if what future Lucy said was true then...by tomorrow this country will be destroyed right?" asked a certain hot time mage..

"yeah...but still we should atleast evacuate the citizens here right?.." asked a certain hot pinkette..

"that'll simply end up causing a mass panic" replied Ultear sighing..

"wait.." said a certain blue haired mage standing up alerting both Meredy and Ultear..

"we cannot accept this so easily..sometthing about this feels wrong...something." said Jellal worrying..

Back with Minerva and the two hotties..

"its time we finished this." said Erza looking all bloodied and injured..

"i will not hold back." said Kagura also looking bloodied and injured with several cuts..

"fine with me!" shouted Erza as they both slashed and blocked..

Before Erza saw an opening slashing Kagura sending her a few feet away..

"ugh!" cried Kagura in pain as she recovered looking at Erza with pure hatred.

**"Tenrin Pentagram sword!** " said Erza as she slashed at Kagura who back flipped and dodged.

"**Gravity Release: Almighty push!" **shouted Kagura as a fierce pressure was sent towards Erza who was wide eyed..

"this is same as Natsu's..!" thought Erza as she was pushed back her clothes getting tattered as she spitted out blood..

"i forgot to thank Natsu-kun for teaching me Gravity release.." thought Kagura as she looked at Erza who seemed to have eqipped her admantine armour just in time..

"**Slash Pose!" **said Kagura as she rushed at Erza who put her shields in the front..

Before they were cut as Kagura slashed Erza right through but since this is an anime they dont die that easily..

"No way!" shouted Nab at the sidelines with Fairy tail..

"thats impossible that armor could withstand the jupiter canon!" said Jet shocked..

"that woman..!"

"she hasnt even unseathed her sword yet!"

"overwhelming.." thought a shocked Makarov as he looked on..

"Ugh!" cried Erza in pain

"this is just the beginning Titania Natsu-kun taught me a few more things" said Kagura as she descended on Erza while shocking Mermaid Heel since they didnt know Natsu taught her, her gravity magic

"**Gravity Release: Chain Slashes!" **said Kagura as she slashed with her sword in the air before pressured waves of cuts were sent towards Erza who was overwhelmed by the pressure and was cut..

But Erza finally having enough dodged the other waves of slashes "**Hishou-Sonic Claw!" **

With that Erza parried and slashes the slashes but she was cut by some of them nonetheless as she rushed at Kagura before she was pushed back crashing in the ground as she spitted out blood.

"w-wha!?" thought Erza as she was suddenly down.

"what happened!?" said Jet at the sidelines shocked..

"What the hell!?" shouted Macao pissed..

"Ugh!" cried Erza in pain as she seeme to be losing badly..

"she's a beast people! Mermaid heel's Kagura is doing as she pleases against Titania the Fairy queen!"

"this is an eye opener...to think there would be someone as strong as you.." said Erza as she was standing up shocking Kagura..

"tell me...is you power feuled by your love for Natsu...or you hatred towards Jellal?" asked Erza pissing Kagura off as she kicked Erza away

"Ugh!" As Erza crashed into a pillar

"how dare you! You shouldnt even be allowed to say Natsu-kun's name! He is my only source of strength not someone like that filth Jellal!" declared Kagura pissed that Titania could even ask something like that.

"i see..but i honestly dont care how much of a grudge you have aginst Jellal...but dont drag Milliana down with you! She only recently started looking towards the future!" shouted Erza as Kagura was evern more pissed off.

"it is of her own free will.." replied Kagura as she kicked Erza away again."and my will reflects hers...to slaughter Jellal i will do anything"

"anything?...even give up Natsu?" asked Erza as she was kicked once more by a pissed off Kagura.

"shut up! You know nothing!" shouted Kagura.

"so you would..." said Erza as she seemed to be pushing Kagura's buttons.

"Shut the hell up! Dont bring Natsu-kun in this!" shouted Kagura as she looked at Erza with hatred..

"he is already in it! He was there with us...Simon, me Natsu and Jellal!" said Erza as Kagura listened..

"Natsu-kun already told me...but the one who dragged him was you!" said Kagura kicking her once more as Erza's ribs were broken by now if they weren't before..

"and because of you and Jellal, Simon died too!" declared Kagura as she kicked her once more..

"Argh!" cried Erza as she spited out blood.

"you deserve to die too..not just Jellal.." said Kagura..as Erza was surprised..

"he was my brother! And because of your selfishness...!" said Kagura shocking Erza

"Simon's sister..." thought Erza shocked..

"how he was toiled away as a slave under Jellal for years...only to be murdered by him" said Kagura as Erza listened on shocked..

"since that revelation my vision had been shrouded in darkness to kill him." said Kagura

"that day i swore to avenge my brother, and drown my blade in his blood, until Natsu-kun told me what really happened...but it became unbearable for me that even Natsu-kun like you was covering for that filth Jellal!" declared Kagura as tears fell of her eyes..

"i dont cover for him...and neither does Natsu...its nothing but the truth." said Erza sadly..

"so Simon really died because of You and Jellal both!?" asked Kagura pissed.

"...hai but i was the main reason he died..protecting me cause i was to weak.." said Erza sadly

"you...you would go this far to protect that scum!? To take the whole blame on yourself?" said Kagura angrily

"no...that is nothing but the truth."

"my weakness was what killed Simon.." declared Erza as tears fell from her eyes..

With that a shocked Kagura looked at her as something burst inside her..as she held her sword intending to unsheathe it..

"Kagura!" shouted Arana from the sidelines..

"She's gonna do it!?" asked Risley shocked..

"you musn't unsheathe your sword Kagura!" shouted Beth

As with Kagura she seemed to be reminscing about everything that has happened so far as she cried tears falling of her eyes

"AHHHHH!" shouted Kagura as she unsheathed her sword as a brighht light erupted the whole arena..as it died down showing Kagura slashing Erza..

"im sorry.." said Erza as she blocked the sword with her own while behind her a huge wave was sent destroying everything showing the after effects of Kagura's slash.

"but this place will not be my grave.." declared Erza as she pushed Kagura back.

"this life entrusted to me by Natsu by Uncle Rob and...my Nakama...relinquishing my life so easily...would be a slap in the face to all of them..!" declared Erza like a boss as she stood up.

"you and Jellal...i shall slaughter you both!" shouted Kagura as she rushed at Erza intending to kill her.

"i have no intention of trampling those feelings..." said Erza blocking her strike as they both stood their ground..

"but i will not acquiesce to them either!" said Erza slashing Kagura who was shocked as a large cut was formed before she fell down..

"Ugh" cried Kagura in pain as she laid on the ground..

"losing like this...its a disgrace to Natsu-kun! After all he taught me, how could i lose..." thought Kagura as she tried to stand up thinking about Natsu as she was fueled with new found determination.

"look out!" shouted Erza as the ceiling collapsed on Kagura but Erza managed to push her out of the way..

"eh?" shocked Kagura looked at Erza who was crushed in the debris.

"kuh...ugh...guh!" cried Erza as she felt like she was crushed by Natsu's Tengai Shinsei..

"why..?" asked Kagura shocked..

"i...i know who you are.." said Erza smiling...Shocking Kagura..

"w-what do you mean?.."

"what i mean is i...have...recollections of you...but i couldnt put a name with the face.."

"Simon's sister...that was the extent of what i was able to recall..."

"it cant be.." said Kagura remembering what happened before she met Natsu...

"it is...im from Rosemary village just like Simon and you.." said Erza shocking her to the core..As she remembered the red haired girl that had saved her sacrificing herself but more Zeref worshipers came in where luckily Natsu saved her...

"you're from that time!..." said Kagura as she held her mouth while tears fell..

"Simon chewed my ears telling me stories about you, it always wighed heavy on me not knowing if you had survived or not.."

"Even till this day.." finaihed Erza smiling..as Kagura let loose as her tears went haywire..before clearing out the debris on Erza wanting to save her..

"i need time to process all this infromation...but i freely admit this is my..Lo" was Kagura about to say before she was peirced through her left rib.

"Ugh!" cried Kagura in pain as Minerva seemed to have pierced her..While everyone looked on in shock..

"Erza is the victor...but the points go to me..." said Minerva with a depraved grin

"now you see first hand how a king fights hahahhahaah!" laughed Minerva cruelly.

"you bitch!" shouted Erza looking at her with pure hatred with her eyes fury fied..

*Scene Change*

"From what i can remember...after i escaped from the dungeon we were recaptured by the royal army.." said Future Lucy holding her head..

"i see.." said Natsu sighing...while everyone listened on...

"as we escaped we somehow approached the eclipse...and our magic was drained which rendered us powerless...until that time came we were all imprisoned.."

"during your time?" asked Happy where future Lucy just nodded sweating heavily..

"if you dont mind me asking why did you come from the future Lucy-san?" asked Wendy curiously

"to undo a future that had become bleak.." said Lucy sadly..

"ok seriously this is getting annoying stop getting all sad its pissing me off!" said Natsu as Lucy smiled...

"you haven't changed Natsu-kun.." said future Lucy smiling..As everyone looked surprised..

"kun?...where the hell did kun come from!?" asked Natsu panicking..

"sorry mustve slipped out.." said future Lucy smiling sadly..

"whew.."

"come on i know you felt me up.." said future Lucy blushing and smirking..

"..."

"anyway what did you mean by bleak?" asked Mira curious and wanting to change the subject

"what happened in the future?" asked Yukino.

With that Lucy looked at them "what awaits us is...nothing short of an apocalypse..with a number of over ten thousand dragons ravaging this world." declared Lucy shocking all of them to the core..

"kuhahaha..that is great! I will be able to go all out!" said Natsu grinning while everyone looked at him incredulously.

"Natsu..were talking about ten thousand dragons here.." said Mira thinking he didnt get it..

"yeah..it would be awesome..! Ill be able to unleash my epicness!" said Natsu laughing at this 'fortune'

"tch he's unbelievable.." said present Lucy shocked..

"its ok...believe it or not his reaction was the same before..." said future Lucy smiling.

"what happened to me then?..i mean im badass i wouldve been able to take out those dragons and save the world like a boss right?" asked Natsu curious as everyone listened carefully at the forbidden question being answered..

"hai...but you died fighting Zeref.." said Lucy sad

"wtf!?" said Natsu poker facing annoyed as everyone was shocked..

"how the hell could i lose to that emo prick...that is wierd.."

"you didnt lose..you both disappeared.." repleid Lucy..

"disappeared?" asked Mira

"hai..i dont know how..we couldn't find you both...my guess was you both died in a draw.." said Lucy sadly.

"so cruel.." said Natsu crying anime tears.

"but anyway...this city will be destroyed by tomorrow...and countless lives will be lost..you must do something Natsu-kun.." said future Lucy looking at him

"eh me!? And whats with the kun!? The burden is pressuring me! Im being sucked into the burden of doom!" said Natsu as he fell down..

"oops must've slipped out again.." said future Lucy embarassed while present Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously wondering if her from the future had a crush.

"Aye Sir thats Natsu alright! Im sure he will beat those...ten...thousand..dragons.." said Happy as he figured out how many dragons there were..

"WERE DOOOOMED!" shouted Happy panicked as his mind came to him.

"so much faith..thanks Happy." said Natsu poker facing..Still down as he was too lazy to stand back up.

"more then ten thousand dragons..." said Mira sighing as she sweated.

"of all the things that could happen.." said Yukino sadly..

"kind of a late reaction..." thought Natsu as he looked on before standing up.

"grab what you can were going to war!" declared Natsu as he geared up.

"its understandable if your going...but we can't go and face them head on too!" said Lucy scared

"we'd me marching to our own deaths!" said Happy scared too while Natsu just ignored them

While Lucy looked at them worried.

"will the others even believe me?" asked future Lucy..

"did you make it all up?" asked Natsu turning around facing her.

"of course not! Its just so out there i wonder if they'll accept it at face value." replied future Lucy hastily.

"they would never doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth..." said Natsu annoyed..as both Lucys blushed while Natsu sighed..

"man im such a charmer sometimes i even forget it myself.." thought Natsu poker facing at their blushes..

"yeah my future self shouldn't be filled with so much doubt...have faith in your nakama." said present Lucy

"being lectured by..me...you make a great point though.." replied future Lucy while Natsu sweatdropped at this conversation

"all those premonitions..it all makes sense.." thought Carla shocked as she put two and two together..."but why was Lucy crying?"

"are we going to die?" asked Happy trembling..

"dont worry Happy im sure we will win..!" said Natsu grinning comforting Happy.

"Aye Sir!" cheered up Happy as everyone looked on.

"so how did you come back to the past?" asked Mira towards future Lucy

"i cant tell you how many days have passed...but when i came to...i recalled the eclipse." said future Lucy as everyone listened.

"i didnt know the first thing about activating it but..."

"before i knew it i had opened the gate...i hoped i could somehow travel back in time.."

"and now here i am...on July 4th x793" finished future Lucy..

"the 4th? Wasn't that a few days ago?" said Loki

"why didnt you try travelling back to an earlier time?" asked Mira.

"i dont really know how it all works...parts of it looked broken and out of order.." answered future Lucy

"rushing here from the future i dont have a plan or anything...i haven't the faintest of ideas on how to prevent whats about to happen." said future Lucy..

"im so sorry but i dont know what else to do here..ive kind of just been walking around in a daze.."

"ma~ ma~ dont cry now..just leave it to me!" said Natsu grinning as he planted his forehead on future Lucy's comforting her while rubbing her head with his hand.

"for the sake of everyone's future i wont let it happen..." said Natsu still in the same position as tears fell from future Lucy's eyes.

"thank you.." said future Lucy smiling as she held his hand gripping it tightly.

"TINK!" as Natsu suddenly sensed something widening his eyes..

"wtf was that?.." thought Natsu as he had felt the foul magic of someone at the games.

Meanwhile..

"it could all be an elaborate hoax." said Ultear looking off

"do you really think future Lucy will decieve us?." asked Meredy.

"over ten thousand dragons...the magic...the eclipse..something doesn't add up.." said Jellal thinking

"one of two most likely outcomes are that future Lucy is being dishonest...or she is an imposter.."

"but Natsu seems to trust her alright...so what do you think is wrong?" asked Ultear

"i dont know...but if Natsu-sama seems to be ok with it...i guess we will just have to wait and see.." replied Jellal sighing..

"!" as they all sensed the dark magic.

"this magic is..!"

"its coming from the city!" said Ultear.

"stay calm..." said Jellal as he took on a serious face.

Back with Natsu and everyone...

**Blaze and Gravity release: Gravitational Blaze Annihilation! **shouted Natsu as he spewed out black flames towards the royal army who were burned before suddenly the flames turned white as the guards were crushed under the pressure of the white flames before the pressure lifted as the force hit them from the front sending them flying.

"Tch they just keep coming.." said Natsu annoyed as even more guards came in..

**Regulas impact! **Said Loki as he big blast erupted from his palm hitting the guards dead on.

**Sky Dragon's Roar! **Said Wendy as a roar was sent towards the guards as they were blown away before the Garou Knights showed up.

"great not you again.." said Pantherlily towards the big guy.

"we wont go down without a fight this time Natsu-kun❤" said Kamika grinning along with Cosmos as they looked at Natsu ignoring everyone else.

"..." Natsu just looked on as the Garou knights assembled.

"**Paper Blizzard Red dance!/Spore bomb: Rinka Rinka! **Shouted both Kamika and Cosmos as a huge torrent of red coloured papers were sent towards Natsu while Cosmos sent spores from around her as they went towards Natsu who's eyes morphed into a familiar rippling pattern..

"**Rinbo Hengoku! **Said Natsu calmly as a fierce pressure was sent towards the attacks deflecting them creating a shockwave as the ceiling collapsed.

"we dont have time for this.." said Mira annoyed as she faced the Garou knights leader.

"yeah.." agreed Yukino as she faced Uosuke along with Lucy while Pantherlily faced the unnamed member of the Garou knights...the big guy with a bottle in his mouth.

Meanwhile back with Erza..

"Ugh!" cried Erza in pain as she was blown away..

"Er-chan.." thought Milliana as she was barely holding up while looking at the battle.

"Erza.." said Kagura looking at the battle.

"the public shall bear witness to the last breaths of the mighty titania..." said Minerva smirking.

"ugh..guh" Erza trying to stand up but failing miserably..

"with your leg in that condition...standing is futile..." said Minerva looking all high and mighty

"ill manage somehow.." replied Erza trying to stand up..

"just give up..your gonna be doing Natsu-kun a favour...he belongs in Sabertooth after all.." said Minerva grinning pissing Erza off.

"no way...this is a fight i must win...at any and all costs...i wont give up.." said Erza as she finally stood up

"ill show you..picking a fight with our guild was the biggest mistake of your life...i only wonder what Natsu would've done to you if you were facing him right now.."

"Natsu-kun would never do anything to me, after all im his mistress.." said Minerva smirking..

"your delusional Natsu would die before even looking at you..!" declared Erza pissing Minerva off.

"how dare you..!" with that Minerva disappeared reappearing above Erza as she kicked her at the side of the head sending her flying before disappearing again.

Reappearing right where Erza was gonna crash **Rāgudo **as Erza was enveloped in a wave before Erza was resticted of any movement.

"Ugh!" cried Erza as she felt like she was crushed from an unknown force while Minerva smirked warping her self away..as she warped behind Erza before kicking her as this seemed to go on for about a few mintues as a very bloodied Erza was barely holding up..

"this is the end Titania...Natsu-kun will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it hahaha!" declared Minerva laughing

"this cant be it.." thought Erza as she tried standing up "i cant lose..!" said Erza standing up shocking Minerva.

**Second Origin Release! Tengami's Armor! **Shouted Erza as she equpped a badass looking armor.

"this ends now.." said Erza looking directly at Minerva in the eyes..

**"ih Ragdo!" **said Minerva as she ahot a beam of wave towards her but Erza sliced it in two..

"eh..?" shocked Minerva couldn't say anything.

"due to the massive amount of magic consumed by Nakagami's armor it has been more then a decade since anyone has been able to do it.." said Levy in the sidelines reading a book.

"where did you get that book?" asked Cana totally wasted like always..

"Those who have the stamina to equip it however...are allowed to bend the laws of magic to their wimp and have been known to perform miraculous feats.." said Levy still reading her book as everyone listened on.

"impossible..! Where does your vast reservoir of magic come from..!?" asked Minerva shocked at her attack being swatted away like nothing.

"for making those i hold near and dear your personal playthings...this is payback..!" said Erza looking at her fiercly terrifying her.

"stop! Im...no... stay away!" begged Minerva scared.

**Nakagami's Starlight! **Shouted Erza as slashed Minerva creating a whirwind effect around them as Minerva was consumed in it before it went away as she fell to the ground.

"the victor is Erza! She earns 5 points for chopping of the head of Sabertooth!"

"along with the 2 points earned by Gray and Juvia's victory over Lyon and Sherry!"

"they're a powerhouse! Fairy tail is simply to strong! As things stand now Fairy tail may in fact go undefeated!" finished Chapati.

"Sting from Sabertooth seems to be the only one left! Yajima-san.." as the mic was smashed on Yajima's cheek

"uhhhh..Fairy tail is on the brink of victory." replied Yajima annoyed rubbing his cheek..

"here i am come and get me Fairy tail!" said Sting as he shot a flare above him showing Sabertooth's insignia as everyone saw it before they went there..

As they finally arrived towards Sting who was confident in his victory as he declared he will win..

But after seeing the resolution of Fairy tail even though the fatigue was finally catching up to them and they were weak but Fairy tail still didnt give up..

Seeing this shocked Sting as he was overwhelmed by the epicness of Fairy tail as he fell to his knees.

"i cant do it...its is my defeat.." declared Sting giving up..

"there you have it! The champions of the grand magic games tournament is FAIRY TAIL!" announced Chapati as Fairy tail cried tears of joy..

"Natsu-kun..." said Minerva as she sobbed tears falling of her eyes after hearing Sabertooth's defeat and losing the wager over her Natsu-kun..

"Er-chan!" said Milliana waving at Erza and everyone while holding Lector..

"Lector!" shouted Sting as he ran towards Lector.

"Sting-kun! Sting kun!" shouted Lector as Milliana let go of him before he ran towards Sting

Before he jumped at him hugging his life out of him as they both cried tears of joy like a boss.

As everyone smiled seeing this interaction..

"so its finally over.." said Gajeel smiling..

"the tournament side of things atleast..' said Juvia happily clinging to her Gray sama.

"has anyone seen the signal flare?" asked Erza..

"nope.." replied Laxus

"same here.." replied Gray.

"ehm.." Sting wiping his tears off..

"that expression of yours is pissing me off!" said Gajeel annoyed at Sting.

"but...why didnt Natsu-san participate..?" asked Sting as everyone suddenly went grim.

"did something happen to Natsu-san?" asked Lector seeing there serious expressions..

Meanwhile..

"Fairy tail going undefeated and Sting admitting defeat.." said Darton walking with the Princess.

"a prediction no one in thier right mind would make...but that person in fact did." said the Princess

"which means...the future they warned us about will come to fruition.."

"the war to save humanity begins now... Its time to unveil the eclipse cannon...eclipse 2" finished the Princess..

Meanwhile with Natsu and everyone..

"yield while you still can criminals!" said the Garou knights leader..

"im so pissed off! An execution? Ill execute all of you!" shouted Natsu pissed as he spewed out a stream of black flames..

"tai tai.." said the wierd looking guy Uosuke as he levitated Happy and Carla.

"again!?" shouted Happy as he seemed to floating..

"ta-!" Uosuke was interupted as he saw a shadow beneath him.

"whats that?" asked Happy still floating..

"a shadow..?" said Carla surprised..

"its that foul magic again.." thought Natsu as he sensed it nearby here before he saw all the guards sucked in the shadow..

"what!?" the Garou knights leader Shocked..

"The shadow is swallowing them..." said Kamika shocked along with Cosmos..

As everyone was piled up in the shadow getting sucked in..

"whats the meaning of this!?" shouted Kamika as she was getting sucked

"hey...stop..." said Cosmos getting dizzy Before everyone excpet Natsu and everyone vanished..

"shit Kamika! Cosmos!" thought Natsu worried.

"all the soldiers from the kingdom..." said Happy surprised.

"have vanished into the shadow.." said Carla

"someone is there stay alert!" said Loki indicating towards a sadow as it morphed into someone..

"who the hell are you?.." asked Natsu narrowing his eyes at the familiar magic..

"and why do you..have the same magic as Sting and Rogue?" asked Natsu shocking all around him as tthe figure smirked..

"as expected of you Natsu-san, already having sensed my magic and presence" said the figure smirking

"as for who i am..i came from the future...i am...Rogue." said the now identified figure as Rogue..shocking everyone..

"Rogue?..the one from sabertooth?" asked Wendy surprised..

"hes from the future too?"

"just like me.." said future Lucy..

"why have you come back..?" asked Carla.

"...to open the gates.." replied Rogue smirking..

"the eclipse?" asked Lucy

"there are two ways of using the eclipse...one is to Travel through time, the other is as a weapon..the eclipse cannon...its the only means we have to defeating ten thousand dragons.." said Rogue..

"hm...so basically were allies?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised..

"yay! We can beat the dragons!" overjoyed Happy..

"we can save the future!" said Wendy happily..

"unfortunately its not at simple..." said Rogue seriously..

"i come from a future 7 years from now..in 7 years dragons will have already conquered the world.." said Rogue shocking everyone as he continued

"not even a tenth of the human population survived..and of course the eclipse doesn't hold anywhere near as much power as it does now.." finished Rogue as Natsu narrowed his eyes at him

"alright so we'll just open the gates..no worries!" said Happy...

"but 7 years ago..in other words..now...someone stopped the gates from opening.."

"because of that, the gates were not opened and we couldn't fire the eclipse cannon at the horde of ten thousand dragons..That person brought destruction to this world.." said Rogue

"which is why im here...to eliminate that person." finished Rogue..

"but if we reasoned with that person im sure he will understand...no need to eliminate him..or her.." said Pantherlily as Rogue closed his eyes..

"at such an important intersection of time...words alone cannot control it.." replied Rogue..

"ok..you kinda losing me..who is this person anyway?" asked Natsu annoyed..

"its you!" shouted Rogue

"Lucy Heartphilia!" with that Rogue sent a Shadowy sword towards her which went at crazy speed but future Lucy protected present Lucy by jumping in front of her..

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu as he saw she spitted out blood.

"Lucy!" shouted Happy

"there are two Lucy's?!" thought Rogue shocked..

"hang in there Lucy!" said present Lucy.

"i never closed the gates.." gasped out Lucy as blood went down from her mouth..

"i know you didnt! I would never do such a thing!" said present Lucy looking at future Lucy in her arms..

"why did you save me!?" asked present Lucy.

"its because your my past...either way i would've ceased to exist..to die while watching myself..its feels strange.."

"its the same for me! So you cant die!" said present Lucy sadly..

"its ok...im...happy...with...just...that.." as she seemed to be breathing her last breath...

"Protect...the ..future.." said future Lucy as she closed her eyes before she stopped breathing...

"Lucy!?" asked Happy as he cried along with eveyrone else..

"screw the gates! Even though i would never do something like that!" shouted Lucy pissed

"i would never do that! Coming out with all this bullshit...whats your aim!?" asked Lucy pissed

"tch..its already decided you will close the gates..as long as your alive.." replied Rogue annoyed.

"my future self said she didnt close it! I beleive in myself!" shouted Lucy.

"there is no truth in your words! Every thing's decided by destiny!" shouted Rogue preparing another attack before he was punched badly as he was sent flying away..

"tone down your volume scum." said Natsu pissed as his hand bleeded from punching so hard while he looked like the the devil himself scaring everyone around him..

"Lucy get away from here! Ill take care of him." said Natsu towards Lucy who was trembling from Natsu's killer intent..

"b-but..!"

"leave this to Natsu!" said Leo or Loki as he wanted to get far away from Natsu when he was like this..

"your the one being targeted right now we must get out of here.."

"f-fine.." said Lucy agreeing as she ran with Leo and everyone

"You are not getting away!" said Rogue coming out of the debris as he rushed at Lucy but Natsu kamui'd in front of him roundhouse kicking him on the face as Rogue was sent back flying..

"UGH!" cried Rogue in pain as he spitted out blood before crashing towards a nearby wall..

"Natsu!" shouted Rogue pissed at him for stopping him as he held his broken nose which seemed to bleed like no tomorrow..

"i expected you would stick your nose into my business..but since you will be obilerated by dragons anyway...history wont mind if i take things into my hands.." said Rogue..

"Die Natsu!" as Rogue morphed soem kind of shadow whirlwind around him crashing into Natsu who endured it easily..

"you took away something precious to me right before my eyes...for that...your the one who is gonna die..Scum." said Natsu eyeing him as his eyes morphed into EMS looking at Rogue directly in the eyes terrifying him at the killer intent Natsu seemed to be erupting.

Meanwhile...

"and that is the current situation...we know it must be taxing for you seeing as you've just participated in the grand magic games tournament...but right now our kingdom is in grave danger.." finished the king of Fiore standing front of all the mages..

"ten thousand dragons!?" said Makarov shocked..

"we couldnt do anything against Acnologia..." said Evergreen poker facing..

"hai but Acnologia is unique...and plus..Natsu-kun seemed to have went par with him...so maybe with him we could do something about it.." said Yukino shocking everyone around her..

"hai..but its still ten thousand dragons...Natsu may be monsterlike strong..but even he is human.." said Cana sighing...

"we cant burden Natsu-kun with this alone...thats why i request everyone's strength..as of this moment we've decided on executing a plan of a grand scale..the eclipse plan.." said Toma Ē Fiore..

"mages of all guilds...i beg of you, to lend us your power...plase use your power to defeat the remaining dragons.." begged the King of Fiore shocking everyone..

"cant let Natsu-san get the spotlight anyway!" said Sting grinning

"hai...its dragons guess its time for us..." said Rogue smiling with his arms folded..

"im going too...i cant let Natsu-kun fight alone..!" said Kagura barely standing up..as Milliana supported her..

"but Kagura-chan you can barely stand up..Natsu-sama will be fine after all he is the strongest mage ive seen till now.." said Milliana reassuring her..but it didnt seem to work as Kagura still worried nontheless..

"we will help too..." declared Erza as fairy tail agreed along with everyone else..as they got ready for the epic battle.

Back with Natsu...

"you didnt come here to save the future did you?...everything about you screams evil.." said Natsu poker facing looking at Rogue who seemed to be still holding his bleeding nose..

"correct.." said Rogue as he grinned before clashing with Natsu as they both brought out there swords parrying and slashing...as this went on...

*SLASH!* as with blood erupted spraying everywhere...

* * *

**Well GMG is really long lol..thats all i have to say...**

**Anyway who will win Natsu or Rogue!? But you have already guessed huh?..but nonetheless doesn't hurt for a mini suspense act.**


	20. Hashtag Dragons Owned! Like a boss!

**Yo yo yo what up ppl?...anyway happy birthday to me im gettin a freaking ps4! Yes! Now now i know i sound like a kid who got his fav candy...but come on..its playstation 4 ppl! Psfucking4! Anyway im so going to get infamous second son first! Then probably Thief and Nfs Rivals! XD**

**And here is Chapter Twenty! Beamer,Benz or Bentley? My Jeans are never Empty!**

* * *

"July 7th..." said Gajeel looking at the moon

"the anniversary of when your dragons dissapeared..." said Levy

"and also the day when the horde of dragons appear..." replied Gajeel..

"to be honest its kinda wierd.." said Sting thinking about the coincidence..

"hai..either its a coincidence...or something is going on.." contemplated Rogue as he went to a thinking pose..

"either way now is not the time to think about coincidences! We must get ready for whats to come..!" said Master Makarov..

"the town square is where Fairy tail shall make thier stand.."

"what about the other guilds?" asked Nab

"they have already been assigned to various regions throughout the area.." Replied Max

"thats our cue.." said Sting as he and Rogue disappeared..

"you should give that wound more time to heal, Erza" said Cana looking at the injured Erza who could barely stand..

"ill..be fine.." replied Erza putting up a tough act as Cana sighed knowing she cant be dissuaded...especially when Natsu is involved..

"thanks to the healers from the military..and that girl we have managed to regain our magic." said Gray smiling while Juvia was behind her..

"yeah..but we may have been able to recover if Wendy was here.." said Juvia smiling

"the moon looks ominous tonight.." said Freed observing the moon..

"the eclipse.." wondered Laxus worried as he too looked at the moon..

Meanwhile...

We see Lucy standing in front of the eclipse gate as it suddenly opened as all we could see was bright light inside the gate like any typical gate in anime..there always shining from the inside until someone goes in and discovers the place thus showing us the beautiful scenery...anyway..

As everyone looked on shocked at what will happen next..

With Natsu...

"whats all this racket?." asked Natsu hearing a wierd noise..

"the eclipse gate is finally opening.." replied Rogue grinning manically..

"the possibility does exist that the gates will fully open even if Lucy is left alive..but im certain she will manage to interfere somehow.."

"she would never do such a thing.." replied Natsu annoyed as he punched Rogue who countered with his own creating a shockwave that shaked the whole area..

"Lucy will prevent the gate from opening.." countered Rogue..

"Lucy would never rob all these people of their future!" declared Natsu as he requipped his badass looking katana shooting off towards Rogue..

"ita hopeless you dont seem to understand...just know..your in my way.." said Rogue smirking as a huge blast if shadow dropped on Natsu consuming him..

"i will make sure Lucy takes her last breath.." announced Rogue thinking he had beaten Natsu..

"over my dead body!" shouted Natsu as he went Susano on Rogue before emerging out of his shadow blast as he disappeared..

"where did he go?.." wondered Rogue narrowing his eyes everywhere not being able to sense him...

"gotcha!"

"wha?" was the only thing Rogue managed to muster out before the side of his face was hit by an armoured fist with pruple aura as he was sent flying..

"GAHHH!" cried Rogue in pain as half of his face was broken from the 'monsterlike' punch.

"tch..his Susano.." thought Rogue recognizing the armoured figure covering Natsu.

"guess ill have to go all out...**White Shadow Dragon Mode." **said Rogue as he went black from the left side while white from the right side..

"!"

"i have attained.." said Rogue as he moved at insane speed around Natsu who followed him with his eyes..

"both light and shadow to bend at my very whim.." declared Rogue as he seemed surrounding Natsu with wierd Lines of Light trapping him in it..

**White Shadow Dragon's Coarse Silk! **Declared Rogue as all the multidute of very thin beams of light and shadow peirced Natsu from every side..

"ugh.." groaned Natsu as he felt the pain that hurt like a bitch..

"well isnt this wierd..i was sure you would have countered my spell somehow..but i guess your all just talk.." said Rogue disappointed..

"fuck you...if i had gone all out...you wouldn't be breathing right now.." replied Natsu getting up like a boss shocking Rogue as his injuries were really grave..

"as expected." said Rogue smirking..as he saw Natsu going into badass mode..

"but that white shadow mode.." said Natsu narrowing his eyes..

"im sure you have figured it out by now...but ill tell you anyway..it was Sting's power...until i killed him.." replied Rogue grinning arrogantly..

"i see.." that seemed to be the only reply Natsu gave as he looked at Rogue with his EMS..

"though dont worry..that wont happen for quite some time..in this timeline.."

"tell me..were you always..a heartless son of a bitch..?" asked Natsu looking at him as Rogue smirked..

"of course..and this heartless son of a bitch will also take your life as well." replied Rogue smirking.

"you wish.." said Natsu preparing an attack while his Susano emerged..

"**Blaze and Gravity Release: Kamikaze! **" said Natsu quickly as a tiny white flame emerged out of thin air in front of Rogue who was amused..

"seriously?..thought your white flames are new..but i doubt this tiny thing could do anything.." said Rogue eyebrow raised..

"you just hurt that little flames feelings.." said Natsu smirking evilly..

"so what?"

"so this.." said Natsu calmly as his Susano made a strange seal before the tiny flame went at insane speed towards Rogue who widened his eyes at the magical power it had but it was too late before a white barrier covered the area as it cracked before an explosion occured right where Rogue was standing as the explosion didnt seem to consume anything else except the place where he stood..

"*Uff* *Uff.." panted Rogue as he seemed to have managed to cover himself in a white and black dome but Rogue seemed to have been injured gravely as he grunted in pain.

"see?..thats what happens.." said Natsu grinning..

"what the hell was that?...and why the hell did that thing explode only at me and didnt effect this area!?." thought Rogue as the spell seemed to have been out of this world...if using magic wasnt...

"surprised?..let me explain my epicness then.." said Natsu as Rogue looked at him while his dome or protective barrier dome disappeared as he stood up albeit barely..

"you see..when flames and gravity are used at the same time the gravity can easily manipulate the flames however i want while also not having to effect the area where i dont want.." explained Natsu as Rogue widened his eyes..

"and so that white flame was a perfect mixture of flames and gravity balancing them both, as Gravity helped not effecting the surrounding area but only the target while the flames did the damage...and looking at you...it was job well done.." finished Natsu smirking at his badassnes..

"i see..so your mastery over your elements are perfect..basically" said Rogue getting over his surpirse..

"yup!"

"but nonetheless..it wont be enough to defeat the dragons.." said Rogue smirking again taking this chance to escape as he disappeared descending into the shadow..

"Oi come back!" said Natsu jumping on the ground where he disappeared before he sensed he was gone from this place.

"tch that noob." cursed Natsu annoyed letting his target get away..before sensing two certain mages incoming..

"Natsu-kun!" shouted both Meredy and Ultear as they came in..

"Yo!"

"what happened?" asked Ultear worried..

"Rogue came from the future and is trying to kill Lucy." replied Natsu like he was talking about the weather..

"oh..."

"...wait what!? How did he come from the future!?" asked Ultear shocked..

"hmm...eclipse gate probably.." replied Natsu sighing...

"i see so let me guess...he is trying to kill Lucy so she cant open the gates?" asked Meredy

"close enough..but no he is trying to kill her cause he thinks she wont open it and destroy humanity blah blah but i think its bullshit he probably has some kind of ulterior motive behind all this.." said Natsu narrowing his eyes..

"i see.." replied Ultear thinking wtf was going on..

*Scene Change*

"wow look at that.." said a random guard looking at the gates opening..

"humanity's salvation is within our grasp!"

"our path to victory is finally upon us!"

"such intense magical power.." said Happy awed..

"indeed with something like this on our side..wiping out all the dragons doesn't seem so far fetched.." replied Carla sweating at the intense power..

"our future doesn't seem so bleak now.." said Wendy happily looking at Lucy..

"Yup.." replied Lucy acting wierd...

"future Lucy will finally be able to rest in peace.." said Wendy wiping out a lone tear from her eye..

But Lucy didnt reply as she suddenly went towards the gate..

"Lucy-san?.." asked Wendy wondering wtf happened to her..

"no...' said Lucy walking forward..

"the doors shall remain closed..i shall seal the doors...at once." declared Lucy shocking everyone...

"wtf!?" shouted Happy like Natsu looks like he has been influenced..Natsu would be proud..

"why are you against it all of a sudden!?" asked Happy annoyed..

"what is she saying..?" asked Arcadios shocked at her declaration..

"please close the doors at once!" shouted Lucy..

"not happening this is the only weapon we have to defeat the horde of dragons!" said Hisui as she came in front of her putting her arms over the side as to protect the gate..

"its not the eclipse cannon! This door is simply a portal to different timelines!" shouted Lucy

"releasing the cumulative magic thats been collected is the eclipse cannon!" countered Hisui arguing with her..

"your wrong! Im telling you its not the weapon you think it is!"

"tread lightly..do not forget this is the princess your addressing." said Arcadios at her rudeness..

"that door is connected to..400 years in the past!" suddenly shouted Lucy shocking them

"!" shocked everyone couldn't say anything as suddenly the whole place shaked like an earthquake! Or Drop like an Earthquake! Let the beat drop! Anyway..

At the same time with fairy tail..

"what's that?" asked Erza feeling the tremor..

"its coming from the castle.." said Elfman looking at the castle..

"i wonder if they already fired the eclipse cannon..?" asked Gray confused..

Back with Lucy and everyone..

"AHH.." scared Lucy as she looked at the horrific sight..

"no way..." said Happy shocked to the core..

*ROAR!* roared the dragon like a boss as it suddenly came through the gate..

"a dragon just walked through that door!" said Arcadios shocked while stating the obvious..

While everyone screamed like little girls at seeing the giant dragon which could probably kill them with a flick..no wait probably with only its breath..

Before the dragon suddenly stomped his foot roaring at the skies as his stomp created a shockwave which destroyed everything in a straight line within the whole city..

"what the hell!?" panicked Gray seeing the destruction

"they have arrived already!?" wondered Sting

"they must be at the castle..!" replied Rogue gravely

Meanwhile back with Lucy and everyone

"How do you close the door!?" asked Lucy at a frozen Hisui who was too scared to do anything as she saw more dragons popping out of the gate..

"Snap out of it! How do you close the gate!?" asked Lucy again shaking her as Hisui snapped out of her daze before pointing at the pedestial...

With that Lucy ran forward towards the pedestial as she tryed to pull the lever using her celestial magic with Wendy helping her..

"10,000 dragons..are spilling out of the gate.." said Hisui as tears fell from her eyes losing hope while guilt stricken..

"ughh! They keep showing up..!" said Lucy trying to pull the lever as she saw rocks come out of the gate..before they started moving..

"the rocks are moving!" said Wendy shocked before the rocks emerged as it took on its full form showing a rocky dragon..

"Lucy-san the door is still not closed!? At this rate there'll be no end to the number of dragons that cross through that gate!" said Wendy panicked along with Happy.

"Why...Why wont this door close!?" shouted Lucy as she tried pulling the lever but failed as the door didnt close..

"ive...ive made a horrible miscalcualtion.." said the princess with a horrified face while tears fell out of her eyes

"ive sealed the world's fate.." announced the princess again as she had lost hope

"the dragons will reduce the world to nothing but rubble..."

"that doesnt sound like something i wanna be a part of!" yelled Lucy towards Hisui

"i made a promise to live on for the sake of my future self! And i sure as hell aint gonna give up now...!" yelled Lucy as she seemed determined to stop the dragons encouraging Hisui a bit..

Meanwhile with Natsu...

"these earthquakes..." wondered Meredy

"..thats it!" figured Natsu out as he widened his eyes..

"what?" asked Ultear..

"Rogue manipulated us to open the gates saying Lucy would close them which made us believe that opening the gates would be saving the world...but instead its dooming us!" said Natsu confusing them..

"the eclipse gate...and from what im sensing...several dragons are coming out of it meaning either its a portal or some kind of transportation thingy from the past.." finished Natsu shocking them..

"Ohh that makes sense" said Meredy while Ultear seemed to be looking at Natsu ...perversely..?

"Ultear..?" asked Meredy sweatdropping as she didn't wanna believe that.. this will happen...

"your so hot when your all knowing❤" said Ultear smiling while blushing uncontrollably..

"oho?..am i?" said Natsu smirking already under Ultear's spell as he leaned forward pinning Ultear to the wall as they made out with like no tomorrow

While Meredy face palmed blushing..as it really did happen.

"guys..seriously.." said Meredy sighing with an annoyed face while blushing..

"mmph!" moaned Ultear as Natsu nibbled her lower lip...

"unbelievable.." said Meredy wide eyed that they are making out while the world is ending..

"ahh Natsu!❤" moaned Ultear yet again as Natsu seemed to be trailing kisses at ther neck towards her breasts..

"guys..stop?"

"Natsuu❤" moaned Ultear again..as Meredy had a tick mark on her forehead..

"GUYS?" asked Meredy one more time losing it but holding up barely..

"Mmmph!㈏1" moaned Ultear yet again in ecstasy as Natsu and her battled with thier tongues..

Meredy of course now lost it pissed off..

"WTF!? GUYS THIS IS A DRAGON APOCOLYPSE STOP ITS THE END OF THE WORLD AND YOUR GONNA HAVE SEX!?" shouted Meredy finally losing it while Natsu seemed to have influenced her as well..

With that of course both of them looked at Meredy one shocked while the other annoyed..

"Wow Meredy.." said Natsu shocked at her outburst..

"wait..no your right! This is bad we cant do this right now.." said Natsu again agreeing

"what!? Of course we can!" replied Ultear feeling hot..

"but dragons are raging..right outside.." replied Natsu eyebrow raised as Meredy nodded.

"but...fine..but one quicky?..please..." asked Ultear giving him the 'im so horny my hormones will destroy the world before the dragons do' look.

"Ul!? You cant be serious!" shouted Meredy shocked that she cares more about sex then the world...

"fine.." replied Natsu agreeing..

"WHAT!? What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" shouted Meredy

"aw come on its just one quicky and its not like the dragons will destroy the world that fast haha.." replied Natsu losing himself in Ultear's sexy look which seemed to be too overpowered to be legal.

"..." that was the only look Meredy gave them..

"ill take that as a yes.." said Natsu before Ultear not being able to take it anymore ripped his clothes off directly putting his 'snake' inside her..while another earthquake raged increasing thier pleasure a thousand fold.

And while this was happening..they seemed to be to Nympho-fied to care that Meredy was watching as she starting feeling hot forgetting there was an dragon apocalypse as her mind was clouded with dirty thoughts.

Which obviously resulted in her rubbing her neither regions as she watched the free show...or live show..

"Ahh Natsu㈏1 your amazing!❤" moaned Ultear as she seemed to be vibrating along with Natsu as another earthqauake occured sending shivers and multiple amount of pleasures through them..

"OH MY GOD!❤㈏1" moaned Ultear crazily as this seemed to be ascending to even greater levels of heaven..

"oh my god...i cant believe this is happening.." thought Meredy still rubbing herself as she couldn't take it anymore and took of her panties and started fingering herself moaning inconsiderably which Natsu and Ultear both caught..

"Natsuuuuuu!㈏1" Moaned Ultear as she 'released'

"Ultyyyy!" groaned Natsu as he also released but pulled out just in time as it was sprayed all over Ultear's face which she seemed to have enjoyed judging from her perverted expression..

"Natsu..why dont you go help poor Meredy out?" asked Ultear smirking which Natsu raised his eyebrow at..

"err...seriously?"

"yep!"

"well if you say so..." replied Natsu as he went towards Meredy who was shocked to see him

"N-N..atsu..?" stuttered Meredy as she stopped fingering herself embarrassed going fully red..

"no need to get embarrassed Meredy its only natural.." said Ultear smirking..while Meredy blushed..

"wtf is happening..but *sigh* cant be helped.." thought Natsu as he couldn't believe this was happening in the middle of a war as no one in thier right would even think to do this in a situation like this...

"b-but i-i cant he..with you..." tried to say Meredy as Ultear just poker faced her..

"Meredy..i know what you did last summer.." said Ultear in a terrigying voice scaring Meredy..

"w-what..?" asked Meredy scared..as Ultear sighed..

"i said...i know what you did with Natsu when we were unlocking everyone's second Origin..." reminded Ultear towards Meredy who was shocked...

"what did she do..? Rape me?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised as Ultear looked at him explaining..

"Close enough" said Natsu doing a *like a boss* pose

"But..that was.." tried to say Meredy as she was guilt strucken..

"of course i dont mind, considering Natsu's 'big harem' which doesnt seem to end..!" said Ultear glaring at Natsu who just rubbed the back of his head grinning sheepishly..

"really!? I mean...wha..." joyed Meredy but stopped as she blushed...

"its okay Meredy.." said Ultear as she smiled...

"o..kay..." replied Meredy blushing as she went full Hinata mode...of course Natsu snapped her out of it by spanking her.

"Ow! What..was that?" asked Meredy as she rubbed her butt cheek..

"that was for going all mute and petite.." replied Natsu fiercly as Meredy figured out Natsu didnt like those kind of girls which of course mad her confident as she went back to herself..

"Natsu❤ hurry up!" said Meredy having a complete mood swing

"thta was fast.." thought both Ultear and Natsu..

"you sure..?.." asked Natsu showing some courtesy for the first time in his life..raising Ultear's eyebrow as she wondered why didnt he do that when they first did it...

"YES!" said Meredy pissed as he was wasting time as Natsu nodded and put it directly in breaking her inner walls as tears fell of her eyes from the pain which seemed to have turned into pleasure..

"this is like Ultear all over again..." thought Natsu as Ultear's reaction seemed to be the same when he first 'did it'

"AHHH!❤" screamed Meredy in pain and pleasure at the same time..

"shes a screamer?" wondered Ultear at looking at this display...

"after all this is over...i wont leave him alone.." said Ultear as she imagined how she would have Natsu all to herself and he will be doing her for days on end...considering Ultear of course..sighing she started getting dressed as she heard Meredy's last moan.

"NATSUUUUU㈏1!" moaned Meredy as she released while Natsu pulled out...

"*uff* *uff*..." panted Meredy in exhausting as it seems she wouldnt be able to fight now..."

"only one round...and im out already!?" thoug Meredy disappointed in herself..as she saw Natsu didn't seem to have 'released' yet becoming even more disappointed..

Seeing this Ultear smirked..

"its alright Meredy that happens in your first time with him.." said Ultear indicating towards Natsu who blushed...wierd as he never seemed to blush..

"hai..." replied Meredy

"dont worry Natsu ill take care of you.." said Meredy as she took it in her mouth surprising him and Ultear..of course after deep throating him a few minutes he finally 'released' as Meredy not to disappoint him swallowed it but some of it fell from her mouth as it was too much...

"intense.." that was the only word that came out of Natsu as Meredy blushed since she took that as a compliment..

"well now that is all done..." said Ultear using her time arc to recover Natsu's clothes..

"the dragons!" panicked Meredy as everything rushed back to her..

"oh yeah.." said Ultear completely calm..

"how can you be so calm!?" asked Meredy shocked at her indifference..

"come on do you really think with Natsu here we will lose..? I have complete faith in him.." said Ultear smiling at him..

"wow thanks.." said Natsu surprised at her as he finsihed wearing his clothes to which Ultear smiled.

"i see...then i believe in you too...Natsu" said Meredy calming down as she smiled towards him..

Of course Natsu was now sucked into the portal of flattery as he suddenly felt epic.

"dont worry ill beat those dragons into oblivion kuhahaha!" declared Natsu as he rised like a king while both Meredy and Ultear smiled

Before Ultear suddenly had an TINK!IdeaFlashBulbAppear!

"wait... if he is from the future..there's a weakness we can probably exploit." suggested Ultear..

"where did all the faith go..?" asked Natsu as he poker faced towards her..while Ultear put her arms in front of her waving that isnt the point..

"no no..i still believe you can beat them..but im saving you some trouble..after all i wouldn't wanna wait so long until you come back.." said Ultear smirking sexily

"ok im listening.." said Natsu eyebrow raised..

"so i was saying... if we kill the present Rogue...Future Rogue would cease to exist." said Ultear as Meredy nodded on this agreeing.

"that was heartless.." said Natsu sweatdropping..

"aw come on Natsu.." pouted Ultear since one life vs thousands of dragon's...

"but ...if...following the time paradox..if future Rogue..exists that means we aren't able to kill the present Rogue..that possibility also exists.." said Meredy with a serious face which Natsu found sexy.

"you should've made that face when we were doing it..!" said Natsu sighing as Meredy blushed..

"we..can ...do it...next time..?" suggested Meredy blushing before putting on her serious face not to disappoint him..

"oho?..crossed that line already?" asked Ultear smirking..as Meredy couldn't put up her serious face anymore as she went red faced..

"anyway...about what Meredy said..that would be true if time was flowing normally.." said Ultear looking at her..

"but you guys are forgetting something.." said Natsu in a thinking pose as Ultear and Meredy looked at him..

"what..?" asked Ultear confused..

"you haven't watched Steins gate.." said Natsu suppressing a laugh..

"huh..?" asked both Ultear and Merey confused..

"look basically if you kill present Rogue time paradox thoery dictates that future Rogue will just become Rogue from another timeline..parallel timelines..so basically it will be useless." explained Natsu

"what was so 'basically' about that!?" asked Meredy confused..as Ultear looked on understanding it..

"haha sorry but that was the only non complicated version i could come with." said Natsu doing a *like a boss* pose.

"..Fine..." said Meredy agreeing with Natsu to not kill Rogue..

"well good..how about you Ulty?" asked Natsu looking at her where she was also looking at him..

"Ultear..?" asked Natsu confused along with Meredy..

"you bastard.." said Ultear annoyed while blushing..

"wtf!?" said Natsu confused while Meredy looked on..

"you did that on purpose to torture me didnt you..?!" said Ultear confusing them some more..before Meredy figured it out..

"what you talking about?" asked Natsu confused as Meredy looked at Ultear seeing her flustered expression

"you know..!" said Ultear as Meredy suddenly got a TINK! Figuring it out..

"ohhhhhh" oh'd Meredy

"what..?" asked Natsu looking at her..

"..she is talking about how she goes 'wild' when your all knowing.." answered Meredy where Natsu got it..

"ohhhhh" replied Natsu looking at the flustered Ultear..

"ma~ ma~ dont worry i will come back!" said Natsu geinning calming her down as she narrowed her eyes..

"you better cause you will pay for this later..." said Ultear eyes softening as her blush grew..

"of course! But im afraid i dont have cash on me right now.." said Natsu annoying her..

"Natsu!" pissed Ultear..

"haha just joking dont worry i will!" said Natsu smirking..

"fine.." replied Ultear before getting a TINK! idea Flash Bulb Appear!

"..but...can we do another...i dont know...quicky..?" asked Ultear shyly..As Meredy widened her eyes..As Natsu contemplated whether to or not to..before Meredy interrupted him.

"what!? No! You cant Ultear uh uh! no! No no no no! NO! Natsu get the hell out of here!" shouted Meredy as she pushed him towards outside out of the broken wall before he fell down almost hitting the ground before he was saved using Kamui teleporting towards who knows where..

"tch! I had him! What did you do that for Meredy..!?" asked Ultear annoyed..

"because if you guys did it! Then ill be also..you know what...and ill want the 'D' too and if that happens..the cycle will keep on continuing until the Dragons destroy the world..!" replied Meredy annoyed while blushing..

"pfffffffHAHAHA! You said the 'D' hahaha!" laughed Ultear ignoring the rest of the words she said..

"urusai!" cried Meredy embarrassed

"fine fine..." said Ultear trying to supress her laugh but couldn't as she turned around facing away from Meredy who got really annoyed..

"whatever! But anyway...!...atleast let that poor soul rest...if you guys keep going like jack rabbits you may get pregnant soon enough.." said Meredy explaining her with a poker face..looks like Natsu really has influenced her before Ultear looked back at her.

"rest?...come on he's got the stamina of a god..and..so what? If i do get pregnant so be it! Natsu and me will start a happy family~❤" announced Ultear with a victory pose while happily imagining there kids running around while Meredy was shocked..

"fine..." replied Meredy poker facing as she had lost, no use talking back to a lovestruck women...though she wasn't the one to talk considering what just happened a while ago...

Meanwhile at the same time...

"nee-san..!?" asked Yukino shocked..looking at Surano who had came at the same time as her..

"she's your nee-san!?" asked Lucy shocked as Surano sighed

"i dont think this is the right time! We need to close the gate!" replied Surano hastily

"h-hai..!" said Yukino as how wasn't the time before they summoned all the Zodiac spirits before finally clsoing the gates...

"Yes! Its closed!" said both Lucy, Yukino and Surano as they celebrated..but of course that was cut short as they remembered there were still dragons remaining..

"its too early for celebration! How many dragons passed through!?" asked Arcadios.

"there are seven of them sir!" replied a random guard..

"you just had stick your nose where it didnt belong..Yukino..Lucy..and?...doesn't matter your all doomed nontheless.." said Rogue suddenly coming up to them out of nowhere..

"Rogue-sama!/what happened to Natsu!?" said both Yukino and Lucy while Surano looked at him with murder in her eyes if he had done something to her Natsu.

"truth be told trying to control thousand of them is frightening..but seven will suffice nonetheless..." said Rogue smirking evilly ignoring Lucy's question while Surano narrowed her eyes.

"what do you...?" asked Mira looking at him seriously..

"hes the one...the one who told me about the future..!" said Hisui shocked...

"hes the man from the future who decieved you princess!?" asked Arcadios.

"you this was your goal from the beginning.." said Lucy narrowing her eyes as she figured it out..

"haha...well then listen foolish citizens.." said Rogue ignoring all of them amused..

"from this moment forward...the human species shall become extinct...now begins the era of the Dragons." declared Rogue as he grinned before a dragon land right behind him on a building as it roared..

"for a start...find the mages in the town and eliminate them." ordered Rogue towards the dragons and surprisingly they obeyed as they flew away..

"the dragons are doing as he says!?" shocked Carla as she saw the dragons fly towards where the guild members were..

"the secret art of dominating dragons..Dragon Manipulation Magic." said Rogue as everyone was shocked at this...

"Dragon manipulation..!?" shocked Surano couldn't comprehend this revelation

With that Rogue suddenly jumped as a Dragon caught him in its hand before he looked at the mages..

"you can do as you please here.." said Rogue towards the Dragon who smirked..

"thats..the one.!" said Happy shocked..

"we met at the graveyard.." finished Lucy frozen.

"no way.." said Wendy in disbelief..

"Zirconis..!" shouted all three.

Meanwhile with Fairy tail...

"its here the dragon!" said Nab panikcing as he hugged Max scared shitless..As they saw a dragon made of flames...literally.

"its body is made of flames!?" shouted Jet..

"brace yourselves!" warned Makarov

"My name is Atlas Flame..." said the Dragon voice raspier then Christain Bale in the Dark knight.

"you shall now experience the flames of hell." finished Atlas Flame as he send a huge torrent of flames from it mouth as everyone was consumed within the biggest stream of flames they have ever seen..

With Sabertooth..

"Sabertooth's all out assault!" yelled Sting as Orga roared..facing a huge Dragon that looked like a swordfish...lol

With others..

Its...a real dragon..!" said Hibiki panicked as Blue pegasus faced a Dragon made of rocks..

"dont panic..now is the time to show the power of Blue pegasus..!" said Ichiya encouraging them.

"Hit it with everything you have!" said the mages of Lamia Scale..

"Overwhelm it with numbers!" with that they attacked but sadly none of their attacks effected the dragons as they brushed it off easily.

"whats going on!?" panicked Lyon..

"none of our attacks seems to be working.." said Chelia shocked..

"its scales are too tough.." said Kagura clenching her teeth..

"can humans really defeat dragons...?" wondered Jura shocked at thier overwhelming power..

Meanwhile with Rogue who was having a feast..

"thats it! run rampant!" shouted Rogue as he flew on a Dragon.

"destroy everything..!"

"show them the wrath of a Dragon..!"

"shut the hell up!" shouted someone as Rogue shocked looked towards the source..

"Natsu-san.." said Rogue recognizing him as Natsu stood on top of a building while supporting himself by grabbing the pointy pole or whatever you call it.

"i see you had ran away noob.." said Natsu smirking as Rogue got pissed.

"finish him..!" ordered Rogue towards the Dragon who went towards Natsu intending to headbutt him...

*BOOM!* and upon impact a blast occured showing the power of the Dragon's physical strength...which was inhumane.

But as the smoke cleared Rogue was left speechless at the sight..

"W..W-Wha?.." stuttered Rogue seeing Natsu stop his steongest Dragon with one hand!

"What the hell?" thought Rogue at this unbelievable display..

"is that all..?" asked Natsu emotionlessly like a badass as he crushed the Dragon's face with hand as it roared going haywire almost dropping Rogue..

"Motherglare!" shouted Rogue trying to calm it down but it still roared in pain at its face being crushed by a single hand..

"wasn't expecting that did ya..?" asked Natsu smirking mocking Rogue which seemed to have worked as he was pissed..

"Calm down!" ordered Rogue towards Motherglare as it seemed ot have worked now as he balanced himself...

"how did you...?" asked Rogue but couldn't comprehend the words to ask..

"doesn't matter...as anything you do at this point will be futile." said Rogue getting confident again..

"wtf i just stopped a freaking dragon with one hand! Even im shocked at that but this ass wipe brushed it off and regained his confidence..!?" thought Natsu annoyed at Rogue's arrogance..

"its over.." said Rogue looking at him..

"yeah..for you it is.." said Natsu still annoyed as suddenly a familiar figure covered him..

"Susano again?..that wont be able to beat the dragons either.." smirked Rogue before he was surprised that Natsu's Susano was still growing..

"what?" said Rogue shocked as the Natsu was floating in Susano's head while the Susano had legs looking like a complete samurai.

"whats this!?" asked Rogue intimidated at this..

"this my friend...is the Full Susano..the only one to escape it alive was Acnologia...and even then i wasnt at my full strength..." declared Natsu smirking as Rogue was shocked to the core..

"..you should be honored.." said Natsu as his Susano unseathed its sword before slashing at insane speeds towards Motherglare as it was hit while the slash missed Rogue by an inch cutting a small piece of Rogue's hair...

"what...was..that?" thought Rogue as he didnt even see it coming feeling Motherglare falling as he jumped over another building just in time before Motherglare fell to the ground as Rogue suddenly understood what had happened..

"impossible! Motherglare was defeated in an instant!?" shocked Rogue couldn't comprehend it as Natsu slashed one more time before the building Rogue was standing on was cut clean as a blast of wave erupted before everything behind it was destroyed.

"shit! That was close.." said Rogue as his heart raced so fast he couldn't even breath properly...

"Motherglare!" shouted Rogue as he used his magic before Motherglare got up recovered..

"wtf?.." wondered Natsu annoyed

"you may have defeated it..but how many times can you before your worn out? Its futile as long as your not a Dragon slayer..you cant kill a dragon.." declared Rogue smirking regaining his confidence yet again..

With that all Natsu got was a tick mark on his forehead looking at Rogue annoyed..

"what the hell thats cheating bitch!" said Natsu with a scowl.

"..look who's talking.." replied Rogue with a poker face

"Motherglare.." ordered Rogue smirking as Natsu observed what will happen...before he saw eggs drop..

"..." that seemed to be the reaction Natsu gave as he worried for his friends seeing the eggs hit the ground before they broke showing small dragons..

"Greeaaat." said Natsu scowling..as he slashed Motherglare again who dodged surprisingly before charging a Dragon Roar at him before it fired..

But..Susano slashed his sword just in time deflecting the beam as it was send towards the sky..

"what the..!" said Rogue surprised at a Dragon Roar swatted away so easily..

"but considering him..i guess its not much of a surprise.." thought Rogue narrowing his eyes

As with that Motherglare charged at him intending to smash him into oblivion but suddenly the world stopped as Susano sidestepped before Slashing his sword to the side

Before Motherglare got a clean cut on its body starting from the face to its tail..of course with that grave injury comes great pain as Motherglare screamed in agony..or roared..as it fell down barely holding itself on a building..while Rogue jumped off

"Dragon slayer or not...i can still kick ass." said Natsu smirking inside Susano as an annoyed Rogue emerged out of a Shadow before he dodged a slash from Susano which send a terrifying wave behind him like Getsuga Tenshou..but even more bigger and stronger and of course not to mention intense.

As the wave destroyed anything in its path..luckily his friends werent in the way..

"hes right...Dragon slayer or not...he can still beat the dragons until they cant stand..then killing wont be an option anymore..when there all down.." said Rogue worried..

"now then im sure Motherglare-san will recover after some time..Till then enjoy getting your ass kicked." said Natsu smirking as his susano dissapeared before he used Kamui at Rogue who was surprised to see him behind him ducking in time as a kick went right above him..

Before he back flipped creating some distance between Natsu and him..

"no choice..ill have to kill you myself then." said Rogue as he went in a battle stance..

"oho?...is this arrogance or confidence?...though it...doesnt matter.." said Natsu amused as he saw Rogue preparing an attack..

"**Shadow Dragon's Vortex!" **shouted Rogue commencing the second round as a swirling dark vortex came to life pulling Natsu in..

"pulling..? Thats my thing newb...**Shinra Tensei!" **shouted Natsu as he blasted away everything in front of him even Rogue as the Vortex was crushed under the pressure if that was even possible..

"should have known.." thought Rogue as Pulling an pushing was more of a Natsu thing..in more ways then one if you catch my meaning..㈴7

"then eat this! **Shadow Dragon's Multiple Blades!" **with that thousands of shadow swords appeared out of no where before they rushed at Natsu who like a boss back flipped landing and sidestepping like a boss dodging a few swords

but thousands was a bit much as he Kamui'd towards another place before seeing the blades incoming again..

"its useless..ones the blades see its target..they cant escape.." said Rogue smirking before his smirk melted away seeing what Natsu was gonna do...

"tch.." annoyed Natsu having no choice as he requipped his Gunbai erecting a large barrier deflecting all the blades as they melted into the shadow..

"what the! He always has a counter attack..! nothing seems to work..!" thought Rogue now frustrated.

"now then its my turn..! **Inferno Release: Blaze Control! **And with that just as he was about to spew out the flames..

"Natsuuuuu~!" said a sudden panicked voice as Natsu spewed the flames out before closing his mouth at the sudden cry as he coughed before smoke came out of his mouth..

Pissed he looked towards the source seeing Lucy..naked flying towards him while Happy was hot on her trail..

"Wtf-" Natsu was cut off as Lucy crashed into him both falling down towards the city..

"..." that seemed to be Rogue's reaction as he sweatdropped wondering wtf just happened..

"Ugh!" shouted Natsu as they landed inside of bell with Lucy on top of him..

"Lucy what the hell!? And why are you naked!?" yelled Natsu annoyed as Lucy's right Breast was right below his mouth..

"quit squirming Natsu!" shouted Lucy moaning as Natsu's teeth had nibbled her nipple..

"Woahhh!" said Natsu as the bell suddenly rolled away going down..

"ahhhhhhh!" panicked Lucy getting dizzy as the bell went spinning before finally stopping luckily right beside a river as there seemed to be some kind of blockade

"My eyes!" shouted Natsu as he was smothered in Lucy's breasts which she moaned inconsiderably too before regaining her senses somehow..

"Kyaaaa!" moaned Lucy like any other typical tsundere..As they finally got out..

"so the legends of the flying naked people were true.." said Natsu annoyed while examining her naked body which she quickly covered with her hands blushing..

"stop..just dont look." said Lucy embarrassed

"guess that leaves me no choice then." said Natsu suddenly grabbing Lucy's breasts..

"wha?" shocked Lucy feeling his warm hands over her breasts..

Before she went haywire from complete embarrassment as she suddenly pushed Natsu away.."try covering your eyes instead!"

"youngsters nowadays are so bold.." said Happy like a wise man suddenly flying down.

"Happy! Lucy has turned into a mega pervert!" declared Natsu as Lucy suddenly shouted "As if!"

"by the way here is your keys." said Happy smirking perversely and wisely..Giving Lucy her keys..

"so even Natsu couldn't do anything against Rogue..?" asked Happy curious..

"what? No way i would lose...but the main problem is you cant defeat the dragons unless your a dragon slayer..thats why we need the dragons slayers!" said Natsu as they all contemplated on what to do..

"are all the Dragons that violent? There's the fire one..and that rock one...even Zilconis.." said Lucy as she covered herself with a sheet..

Before Natsu looked at her..confusing her..

"?" wondered Lucy as Natsu was still looking at her as she nervously blushed under his gaze before she was grabbed by him surprising her..

"Thats it!" figured Natsu out before the sheet that Lucy covered herself in slipped..showing her bare naked body in all its glory..

"ive got it!" but Lucy didnt say anything letting him enjoy his moment looking at him surprised while also suppressing a blush

*Scene Change*

"Oi Natsu, Happy! Wait up~" said Lucy with a chinby face annoyed as they had already took off..

"this wouldn't have happened if you considered spending less time in the wardrobe.." said Virgo as Lucy had some blackish top with a lot of cleavage and short skirt..or was that just black leather panties..? And with high heels...which basically a normal person would say to...'why are you even bothering wearing clothes?' Anyway..

"seriously! they have really gone and done it now with that ridiculous strategy!" said Lucy pouting..With a chibby face

"but he somehow..always manages to do something about it..that Natsu." said Lucy smiling as Virgo got a smirk

"you did share a naked embrace with him after all.." said Virgo smirking perversely standing right benhind Lucy as Lucy blushed.

"Urusai!..." turning around Lucy spotted something.

"kukukuku" laughed Virgo evilly..

"oh?..is that my journal?" asked Lucy suddenly seeing a journal on top of a crate right behind Virgo..

"hm?" wondered Virgo looking behind her spotting a journal..

"why in place like this...?" wondered Lucy confused going towards it picking it up before opening it before she was shocked..

"this is..! Future me's!" said Lucy shocked.

Meanwhile..

"wonderful! So this is the power of Dragon!" said Rogue looking beneath him while standing on the recovered Motherglare as they seemed to be sky high looking at the big city..which seemed pretty small from this point of view..

"such ferocious destructive force.." said Rogue again observing the destruction as the Dragons were having a field day..

"as long as i can control this power..we can even take down Acnologia!" said Rogue arrogantly..

"now ten..the shadow will become the light..! An absolute light that will illuminate the world!" declared Rogue..

"we dont need such a dirty light..!"

"?!...Natsu huh.." said Rogue looking behind him..Seeing Happy flying him.

"Motherglare!" ordered Rogue before Motherglare fired its Dragon breath which Natsu used Kamui towards disappearing as the roar went through him towards outside the city destroying the mountain as a huge dome erupted destroying everything within a 20 mile radius..luckily it was outside the city so it wasnt affected

"that warping technique of his..!" said Rogue annoyed.

"is awesome!" finshed Natsu appearing behind him kicking him while Happy seemed to be standing on Motherglare's punching and kicking its head trying to injure it..

*BOOM* a shockwave erupted after Natsu kicked Rogue who was sent flying but Luckily he managed to warp himself in the shadows decreasing the flying speed before Motherglare's wing caught him..

"go back to your own time..!" shouted Natsu toward Rogue..

"i have no such intention..."replied Rogue as he descended in the shadows as he rushed towards Natsu from underground..

"so you plan on stealing Rogue's future too!?" asked Natsu as Susano's ribs covered him before a hand sprouted out from the side smashing ground where Rogue was in as he was crushed but being a shadow had its uses as he melted away in shadows before emerging in another side..

"as long as Acnologia lives there is no future..!" replied Rogue emerging as Natsu looked at him..

"which is why i have come here to create it..!" said Rogue as he called a few Dragons to himself...

Meanwhile..

"what the..!?" said Freed shocked along with Laxus and the thunder god tribe who had been fightting Atlas flame..but it suddenly had flew away..

"where is it going..?" asked Bickslow his tongue out like always..if one looked close enough they would think Orochimaru was probably his long lost brother..

"is he running away..?" asked Evergreen..

"no.." replied Laxus narrowing his eyes..

"it doesn't matter we need to help the others..!" ordered Laxus as they nodded before they disappeared..

With Sting and Rogue..

"what..?" thought Rogue surprised to see Scissor Runner suddenly flying up and taking off..

"where the hell did he go..!?" asked Sting annoyed as he thought he was gonna kick that Dragon's ass..

"**Probably because 'he' called him." **said the Dragon they were facing right now..

Confused.."who?.." asked Rogue..

**"you..the future you...like i told you..give up you alone shall live through this despair...and become King!" **said the Dragon Levia shocking Sting..

"R-Rogue..?" asked Sting..

"Shut up! There is no way im gonna do that!" yelled Rogue frustrated..

"**Oh sure..Keep thinking that..but in the end you will meet your fate." **said Levia as he roared again pushing Sting an Rogue back before they recovered proceeding to take a huge breath before..

**Shadow Dragon's/White Dragon's...ROAR!" **shouted both Rogue and Sting hitting the Dragon dead on creating a huge blast...

Meanwhile back with Natsu..

"what the hell!? Backup inbound?" asked Natsu annoyed as the two Dragons flew in front of him while he and Rogue stood on Motherglare along with Happy..

"Aye sir! Dont worry Natsu i will beat those stupid Dragons!" said Happy grinning before seeing the deadly glares of Atlas Flame and Scissor Runner..

"Natsuuuu~" shouted Happy scared hiding right behind him in an instant..As Natsu laughed..

"Haha..you might wanna step back Happy.." said Natsu towards him..amused

"Aye Sir!" shouted Happy before going to the farthest building..

"well now that said and done...thank you for making it easier for me..' said Natsu towards Rogue who was confused..

"...your gonna fight three Dragons..." stated Rogue wondering wtf he was talking about..

"yup! And now everyone else can help fight with the other Dragons while i own you three.." smirked Natsu

"such arrogance...i wonder..can you back it up..?" asked Rogue looking at him..

"kuhahaha! Now you have said it!" said Natsu as his eyes morphed into Rinnegan..

"**Rinbo Hengoku!" **said Natsu as the two Dragons along with Rogue were pushed back as Motherglare dropped Natsu too while he skillfully land on a building like a boss but then he saw Rogue and the three Dragons pushed out of the city..

"well..he asked for it.." said Natsu using Kamui as he teleported to where they were..

"tch.." annoyed Rogue got up as they had crashed into a moutain..

"Atlas Flame!" shouted Rogue as Atlas Flame suddenly spewed a huge torrent of flames surrounding them..

"Ehh? How did you know i was coming..?" asked Natsu surprised..

"its easy to expect it now that you have used it for like...a thousand times.." replied Rogue sweatdropping..

"oh right..tch!" said Natsu with a scowl..

"But now that were out of the city...i can finally go all out..!" roared Natsu excited..

"it wouldn't have made much of difference.." thought Rogue sweatdropping yet again as Natsu had destroyed the city with his Susano more then the Dragons..

"Do it." ordered Rogue towards the Dragons who charged a big beam before firing as the beams merged together creating an even bigger and stronger beam..

"**Rinbo Kamui Hengoku!" **said Natsu as the beam was sucked into a Vortex before it came back going at insane speeds so fast but this time..it was heading back towards the Dragons who were to shocked at this 'lowly Ningen's' power that they were consumed in their own blast which was a thousand fold stronger..

"Impossible!" shouted Rogue as all three Dragons were consumed within the beam before Rogue warped himself away along with Natsu as a giant blast occured destroying everything within a 40 mile radius sending shockwaves towards the city blowing the buildings away...

As the smoke finally cleared you could see the downed Dragons who were bleeding out owned lying in a huge crater which ended right by the side of the city of Crocus..

"wow...though it wasn't as badass as my Susano Kagutsuchi.." said Natsu smirking at his badassness..

"NATSUU!" yelled Rogue who came up above him looking pissed off..**White Shadow Dragon's: Sword Horn!**

With that Rogue turned his body into a shadow before he swirled around Natsu turning into a beam of light becore rushing at Natsu at insane speeds peircing him gravely injuring him ingraving a small hole in his ribs...luckily it wasn't an instant kill as Natsu..well was Natsu..or the badass.

"Gah!" cried Natsu in pain as he spitted out blood before putting his hand where the beam of light had peirced through clean..his ribs

"tch bastard keeps catching me off guard...!" thought Natsu annoyed at himself more then Rogue as he should've been more careful..

"this is the end Natsu..." said Rogue looking at Natsu

"im just getting started.." replied Natsu grinning as he held his broken ribs where the clean hole was grunting in pain every second..

"..i was hoping you would say that.." said Rogue smirking before he warped away confusing Natsu before he saw all three Dragons had recovered before seeing an incoming Dragon roar..

"crap.." thought Natsu sighing before he was consumed in the blast destroying everything near him creating a giant crater..

"it seems even the mighty Shinigami God Slayer cant do anything.." said Rogue smirking as he saw the smoke clearing seeing nothing but a giant crater meaning not even a single trace of Natsu was left..

"how sad..for a mage as strong as him to die like this...but i guess..no one can help it considering this creul and twisted world.." thought Rogue sighing remembering Frosh's death before Motherglare landed picking him up as he flew back to the city..

"now then..its time.." said Rogue smirking as he looked down to the destroyed city..

"time for what..?" asked someone as Rogue widened his eyes..

"it cant be..!" Thought Rogue shocked turning around seeing Natsu in all his glory standing on the tallest building looking at him..

"Natsu!"

"you didnt think i would die that easily..?" said Natsu smirking before grunting in pain..

"...im surprised to see your still alive after those injuries..its a remarkable feat.." praised Rogue looking at the injured form of Natsu..

"but then again..i dont think you can last longer in your state.." said Rogue smirking at Natsu who was pressing his wound while his clothes were all tattered and he was bleeding from the side of his face..

"but even so...let me guess on how you escaped from the blast.." said Rogue eyebrow raised.

"that annoying warping technique right..?" asked Rogue as looking at Natsu he could see he was right..

"though im surprised you were still able to use a technique of that level...even though you were injured gravely.." said Rogue wondering how could Natsu use a technique like that thousand times without even breaking a sweat..

"..yeah yeah i know i know im epic..." said Natsu poker facing as Rogue raised his eyebrow at him..

"tell me...why do you try so hard?" asked Rogue tilting his head showing his curiosity..

"you really wanna know..?" asked Natsu poker facing him as Rogue nodded..

"well..cause i wanna finish this fast and have constant sex with Ultear on days end.." said Natsu like he was talking about the weather..

"err...well...i see..i didnt need to know that though..." said Rogue shivering as he sweatdropped..

"hey..your the one who wanted to know.." answered Natsu grinning..

"..." poker faced Rogue.

"lets finish this." said Rogue **"White Shadow Dragon's Ray!" **shouted Rogue as several beams of light and shadow erupted from his hand shooting off towards Natsu..

But Natsu skillfully requipped his katana before deflecting the beams with it

"impossible! How can he move like that with those injuires!" thought Rogue shocked at seeing Natsu dodging and deflecting

wasting no time Natsu used his Blaze manipulation he coated the sword with Amaterasu flames before **Sacred Shinigami Arts: Inferno Consuming Slash! **Said Natsu just in time before slashing his sword sending a Amaterasu slash which consumed the last beam heading towards Rogue who widened his eyes as he was consumed in the black flamed fang like wave.

"AHHHH!" screamed Rogue as he felt his whole body burning while not hurting him at the same time as he felt it consuming every bit of his magic draining him..

"WHAT IS THIS!?" screamed Rogue as she screamed in agony as he felt the last of his magic fade away before finally his body starting burning

"something...you will never know im afraid..." said Natsu before he looked at the Dragons who for some reason didnt attack him when he and Rogue were fighting..

"ohh...i see...selfish bastards.." thought Natsu looking at them..

"...what bitches...they figured if i beat him..his control over them will be free and they can do as they please..and Rogue seemed to be too eager to fight me that he didn't command the Dragons either."

"...man im a genius." said Natsu with a like a boss ㈴7 face and pose

"D...r...g...n.." managed to muster Rogue out as he stopped screaming indicating he passed out since Natsu could still sense he was alive..but Natsu not wanting to kill him either lifted the Magic Consuming Amaterasu Flames...

"now then..all that's left are the Dragons.." said Natsu smirking before just like he had anticipated...the rest of the Dragons had regrouped with the others ganging up on Natsu..

"what is this?..Gang bang?...though im afraid it will your bang, the gang." said Natsu grinning like a boss at his epic comment as he had pushed the Dragons buttons who were now charging a beam at him...

"oh no you dont..!" said Natsu as the beams from seven Dragons could wipe out the whole city..he would obviously survive..but his friends..not so much..

After saying that he used Kamui closing the gap between him and the Dragons before quickly going full Susano before it punched Motherglare as a shockwave appeared sending Motherglare flying..before the world stopped as he went at lightning speeds punching slashing every Dragon before the world resumed as the after effects were shown..

With that all the Dragons were send flying towards the eclipse Gate...but Natsu forgetting to warn everyone picked up Rogue before using Kamui towards the Gates...and by the way..all this happened within a span of a 50 micro seconds as the Dragons were still heading towards the Gates..

"Everyone get away..!" shouted Natsu just in time before he jumped on the eclipse gate kicking it backflipping just in time before all the Dragons crashed towards the gates going from right under him as he still seemed to be flipping..since this was basically like bullet time..or slow motion if you will..

After the last dragon crashed, the normal time resumed before Natsu finished his epic backflip landing safely before looking forward at the crashed Dragons and the broken gate..

"that was the most epic thing in my life." said Natsu shocked at his own epicness.

"the timing was so perfect..!" said Surano as she seemed to have caught Natsu's flip with her epic eyes.

"i know right haha...wait...Surano..!?" asked Natsu shocked to see her..

"what? Forgot about me already..!?" asked Surano pissed.

"what no! Come here..!" said Natsu as he pulled her forcing his lips on her which she returned passionately..

"the gates broke!" shouted Happy cheering ignoring the make out session while everyone followed Happy cheering..

"un-unbelievable..the maginium alloy gates were..." said Arcadios shocked ignoring Surano and Natsu's make out session looking towards the gate..

"muuu!" whimpered Hisui annoyed while Arcadios looked at her..

"Princess..?" asked Arcadios as he looked where she was looking before his eyes widened.."so she likes Natsu-san..?" thought Arcadios shocked seeing her jealous expression..

"..hmph..she's growing up.." thought Arcadios smiling proudly before walking away from the princess before she bursts

"so what happens now..?" asked Panthelily..

"in theory the gates...shouldn't be usable anymore!.." said Yukino loudly with a tick mark wanting to kill her sister while surprising herself with her jealousy..."what is this? Could i..like... Natsu-sama..?" thought Yukino frustrated..

"oh... ok..." replied Pantherlily sliding away from her shaking form as he sweatdropped..

"so basically in other words..Rogue has no means to come to the present.." said Lucy hearing Yukino...

"so...History will..rewind..!?" asked Carla shocked before suddenly all the downed Dragons glowed...

"so there disappearing..just like i had anticipated." said Natsu pulling out of stopping his make put session..

"by the way...how the hell did you manage to defeat seven dragons..?" asked Surano the shock suddenly coming back to her..

"..well lets just say..ill tell you later.." said Natsu smiling towards her as she blushed..

"Natsuu!" shouted a certain red head..as Natsu looked at her as behind her were everyone.

"Erza..?" said Natsu before he was jumped by Erza.."Ugh!" cried Natsu as she seemed to have touched his wounds reminding him of his injuries..

"Natsu! Im sorry please hit me!" shouted Erza standing up shocked at her stupidity as she kneeled in front of him bowing..

"its...alright.." said Natsu sighing as he endured the pain..

"what happened?..all the Dragons flew away from us.." said Sting sighing annoyed before he saw all the Dragons piled up fading away..

"what the..?" thought Rogue seeing this..

"Natsu?.." asked Makarov already knowing who was behind this..With that Natsu explained the short story as they widened there eyes..

"so wait..your telling us that you defeated seven dragons..alone..without Dragon Slayer magic..?" asked Mavis shocked..

"yeah.." answered Natsu wondering where this was going before he saw Sting fall to his knees.

"how pathetic.." said Sting in self disgust..

"it makes me doubt my worth as a Dragon Slayer.." said Rogue falling down as he sat on the ground too tired to to do anything..

"not even a single Dragon Slayer was able to defeat any of the Dragons.." thought Mavis sadly and a bit dissapointed.."while...a God slayer..defeated all of them..what are you..Natsu-san..?" thought Mavis as this mystery seemed to have an infinte no ending loop.

"ma~ ma~ at least we defeated them right..?" said Natsu comforting them..

"you mean..You defeated them." said Laxus annoyed.

With that Natsu just sighed...

"come on guys its Natsu-nii im not even surprised anymore.." said Romeo grinning at Natsu before laughing at the depressed Dragon slayers as they sulked..

"lets not sulk for now come on!" said Bisca and Alazack hugging each other celebrating..

"yeah this is victory after all!" shouted almost all of Fairy tail as they cheered before everyone followed them..

"this battle..atleast ended.." said Gray as Juvia jumped on him while Gray went all flustered..

"yeah..we came out victorious at least.." said Rogue grinning as Sting too grinned..

As Natsu saw is he smirked before he sensed future Rogue waking up looking behind him..

"good your awake.." said Natsu smirking as Rogue looked at him..

"so..you won huh." mustered out Rogue as Natsu nodded,,

"just wanted to tell you...the Rogue i know...wont change into you." said Natsu looking him dead in the eyes as future Rogue was shocked at his declaration..

"shadows..." said Rogue barely managing to speak.

"hm?.."

"the shadows...they're trying to consume me...they've come for me time and time again." said future Rogue grimly as he manged to tilt his head seeing all the guilds celebrating thier victory as he smirked seeing his on present self talking wi Sting before he looked back at Natsu..

"the drakness..within me is permanent.." as Natsu listened on before present Rogue came up behind him shocked..

"is that...me?" asked present Rogue as his curiousity had went haywire wanting to check who Natsu was talking to along with Sting..

"yeah.." answered future Rogue smirking..

"Rogue...there's not much time left.." said Rogue as he felt himself fading away while Rogue listened along with Sting shocked..

"pr...otect...Frosh in..one year's..time...or Frosh will..be..k-" that seemed to be the last words of future Rogue as he had faded away..

"or Frosh will be what!?" shouted present Rogue..

"hes gone.." said Natsu sighing..

"where is Frosh?" asked Natsu as Rogue widened his eyes before rushing looking for him luckily he found him as he hugged the life out of him..

"well atleast..he will protect him now.." said Sting grinning

"yeah..." thought Natsu narrowing his eyes as he saw all the guilds still cheering before he too grinned closing his eyes..

*Scene Change*

A few days after the Grand magic games torunament..

In a random bar...

"they were saying that when we evacuated..Dragons attacked.!" said a random civilian with a scowl on his face..

"yeah right what a load of crap." replied another citizen..also with a scowl..

"there were alot of witnesses though" said the waiter giving them thier drinks..

"so it wasn't the mages who did all this then..?" asked the bar maid indicating towards the destruction..

"by the way isn't today the day mages have that big shindig at the castle?" asked the civilian excitingly..

"yeah..man im so jealous of them..!"

Meanwhile at the castle..

"over here all the guilds are meeting up now.." said Erza smiling while holding a glass lf wine..probably..

Of course with that we could see almost every mage that participated in the GMG here as they partied like no tomorrow..

"the king's really gone the extra mile.." said a random guard sighing..

"really...inviting all these ruffians into his castle.." replied another guard.

"ma~ ma~ no need to be so rude guards-san~" said a voice behind them..

"Natsu-sama!" shouted the guards before they were terrified..

"we didnt mean that! We mean it!" said the guard confusing him..

"..huh?..."

"i mean we didnt mean that!" said the guard..

"oh...well, cool story bro changed my life now bring me a drink." ordered Natsu like a boss closing his eyes.

"Hai Natsu-sama!" shouted the guard as he rushed to get a drink for him..

"man being Hisui's fiance is awesome!" thought Natsu smirking as he nodded at his epicness...

"Natsuu-kuun!~" as soon as he heard it he was jumped as he fell to the the ground..

"Yo Hisui!" said Natsu smirking not caring about his intimate position right now...which was basically his hands on her breast and her leg touching his 'snake'

"you left so soon Natsu-kun! Have fun with your your soon to be wife too!" said Hisui pouting..

"damn is she straight forward or what..." thought Natsu sweatdropping already knowing what she meant by 'fun'

"ma~ ma-" Natsu was cutt off.

"NATSU! What do you think your doing with the Princess, Brat!?" shouted Makarov scared what the King would do as he saw them both in an intimate position looking like they will do it right then and there..

"calm down Makarov-kun~" said Natsu as Makarov glared at him fury fied pissed

"its ok Makarov-san as my duty as his wife i shall fulfill all his desires!" declared Hisui shocking everyone as Makarov sighed sulking

*Baam!* that was the sound of Arcadios dropping passing out from too much shock.

"..Natsu...whats this i hear..?" asked a certain red head fury fied too..

"well...i was the son of a Shinigami..so i suppose some bad luck comes too.." thought Natsu sighing at his situation..

"Ma~ ma~ Erza its not-" Natsu was cutt of yet again.

"its exactly as you have heard! As his wife he's mine!" declared Hisui..

"but we haven't even been married~.." whined Natsu crying anime tears at his misfortune.

"dont worry Natsu-kun..its just a matter of time..we might as well just start calling ourselves husband and wifes from now on." said Hisui smirking as she nodded to herself.

"What! There is no way Natsu will marry you before me! Princess or not! I met Natsu first..!" shouted Erza as with that an arguement began as Natsu sighed..

"man that Natsu..he gonna marry a princess.." sighed Gray looking at him..

"Gray-sama! You have Juvia with you..! Dont worry ill be your princess too!" said Juvia suddenly wearing a royal costume with a crown..

"what the hell! Thats a Queen!" said Gray shocked..

"oh yeah..well thats even better..!" said Juvia jumping on him before Lyon grabbed her..

"Juvia~" said Lyon lovingly as a flustered Juvia blushed with Gray punching Lyon starting a brawl..

"i told you this doesn't suit me.." said Kagura coming in with a flustered expression with her eyes closed while wearing a formal dress that slightly exposed her breast and high heels..

"nonsense it fits you perfectly!" said Arana smirking..

"wow your so pretty Kagura.." said Risley in awe..

"looks like Kagura is about to give a run for our money.." said Beth blushing at her..

"where is Natsu-kun..?" asked Kagura opening her eyes looking around for him..

"aha! I knew it!" said Milliana smirking at her

"w-what?..?" asked Kagura blushing..

"you wore this to impress Natsu-sama didnt you.." said Milliana with a supressed giggle as she smirked..

"n..n..no.." stuttered Kagura while facepalming in her inner thoughts at stuttering as she blushed uncontrollably..

"dont tease our Kagura-chan so much Milliana~" said Arana smirking as dirty thoughts came to her mind..

"look..there's Natsu!" said Risley as she pointed towards the arguing two girls with Natsu sitting in the middle facepalming. ..

"i wonder what happened..?" asked Milliana as she saw the girls arguing before looking back where Kagura was, but there was no one..

"huh..?" thought Milliana before she smirked seeing Kagura already walking towards Natsu..

"Natsu-sama.." thought Milliana smiling as she went looking at the cat fight...

"i wonder if my ear drums exploded..?" thought Natsu as he seemed to have drank too much getting a drunken blush.

"Natsu-kun! Tell her!" sId Hisui suddenly as Natsu confused tilted his head wondering wtf happened..

"...tell her what..?" asked Natsu totally wasted..

"that-" but Hisui was interrupted..

"Natsu-kuun!" shouted a certain black haired girl jumping on him too..

While Hisui thought "another one!? How big is his harem?! I should've never let him go in the first place!" thought Hisui regretting letting him leave the first time he came..while glaring daggers at him

"ugh.." said Natsu before looking at the girl..

"wow.." managed to muster out Natsu at Kagura who blushed standing up helping him..

"oh shit!" thought Natsu as he fell to his knees clutching where his heart was..

"Natsu-kun!" cried Kagura as Hisui and Erza looked at him in worry..

"whats wrong?.." asked Kagura helping him up..

"nothing..i think my heart just melted from looking at your beauty..." said Natsu as he looked at Kagura..while Hisui and Erza got tick marks..

"t-t-th..a..nks Natsu-kun!" said Kagura blushing uncontrollably while bowing for no reason.

"why are you...bowing...?" asked Natsu confused as Kagura blushed even more..

"im sorry please forgive me!" shouted Kagura flustered..

"i swear if she said 'please hit me' i would've had a huge sense of deja vu.." thought Natsu as he was too wasted to remember who said that.

"its alright.." replied Natsu smiling..

"hai..i knew choosing this dress was perfect." said Kagura grinning happily as Natsu seemed to have made her day..

"Ehhh!? Earlier you said it doesn't suit you!?" asked Arana suddenly coming up from behind her..

"t-that w-was...wait...what are you guys doing here..!?" asked Kagura previously blushing but now annoyed.

"i told you not to burst out like that!" said Beth coming out of nowhere too as Arana sheepishly rubbed the back of her head grinning...

"ma~ ma~ please continue on with Natsu-sama.." said Milliana also coming from who knows where as Kagura narrowed her eyes at them before they suddenly ran..

"what was that..?" asked Hisui confused..

"ignore it...Natsu-kun...can i talk to you..? Asked Kagura blushing again for some reason..

"hm sure.." replied Natsu waiting..

"private.." said Kagura back looking at Erza and Hisui both...

"well...you guys got alot to talk about anyway right..?" asked Natsu towards Hisui and Erza who suddenly remembered before they started arguing again..

"come.." said Kagura grabbing his hand dragging him towards who knows where..

"where are they going..?" asked Yukino looking at Kagura dragging Natsu..

Befofe suddenly "Natsu-san lets have a drink!" shouted Sting happily while Lector popped out saying "lets do this Natsu-san!"

"uh?..." said Sting as they saw he wasn't no where to be found..

"Natsu aint here." said Gajeel chewing on a turkey leg..

"what?! I was about to put a seal on him to close the gap between us!" whined Sting annoyed..

"houston we have a problem.." said Lector with a poker face..

"Frosh thinks so too.." replied Frosh typically.

"yo Ryos!" said Gajeel seeing Rogue..

"please call me Rogue.." said Rogue formally..

"so about that guy that came here from the future.."

"truth be told im as clueless as you are..only Natsu-san seems to know the full details but he just brushes me off *sigh*...but..dont worry i wont..change and turn just like future me..." replied Rogue smiling..

"Frosh too!"

"teh.." smirked Gajeel as he looked at them..

"ill settle for Gajeel-san! Lets drink!" said Sting happy-fied.. "settle? I have the sudden urge to smack you.." replied Gajeel with a tick mark..

"he's quite the unruly one so please be friends with him." said Lector sweatdropping..

"To Fairy Tail's and Sabertooth's friendship!" cheered as they drank like a boss..

With that Yukino suddenly came up as Sting saw her wanting to recruit her back of course everyone attacked in wanting Yukino in thier guilds..

"Bring it on!" said Makarov grinning towards the other master "now is the perfect time.." said Quatro Cereberus Master smirking

"Spin!" said the master of Lamia Scale "This really brings me back." grinned Bob of Blue pegasus..

"even the masters what should we do..?" asked Wendy scared..

"ma~ ma~" said Lucy trying Natsu's strategy..

"why did you just go all Natsu-san on her..?" asked Mavis as Lucy sighed since it didnt work.

With that the brawl commenced as they started fighting like a boss..

*BOOM* *CRASH* *CRACK*

"Enough..! His majesty has arrived..!" shouted Darton annoyed as they all stopped..

"for your bravery in the Grand magic games torunament, and saving this country from mortal danger.."

"his Majesty has come here in persons..let that sink into your very hearts." finished Darton as Arcadios seeemed to be still unconscious..

"yay! Your majesty!" cheered Asuka "shhh" Bisca quited her down smiling..

"...!?" shocked Erza and Hisui recognizing the King was taller for some reason before he emerged from the curtains..

With that the curtains opened showing.."Kuhahahaha! Whats up bitches lets crank this up a notch!" said Natsu wearing a crown as he came out like a boss..

"EHHH!? NATSU!?" shouted almost everyone shocked..

"hai Natsu-kun now as the King while i his beloved Queen order you people too...Natsu-kun? What was the order..?." asked Kagura also wearing a crown looking at Natsu..looking totally drunk..

"EHHH KAGURA TOO!?" shouted everyone again..

"crap..i forgot the order...sorry but your 'talk' was too intense!" said Natsu sighing as Kagura giggled..

"Queen!? Natsu-kuuunnn! You haven't even been my Prince yet!" shouted Hisui pouting..

"...Ma~ ma~" said Natsu grinning as Kagura also copied him..

"thats seriously getting old.." said Lucy sighing poker facing..

"that Natsu..hes always crossing the line.." said Erza smirking..

"not to mention also corrupting our poor Kagura-chan too~" whined Arana playfully..

"Ma~ ma~ Natsu-sama never does that.." defended Milliana as everyone poker faced at her..

"...see? He even got her.." said Arana grinning towards Miliana as everyone laughed..

"ma~ m-" Lucy cut herself "damn...that was close i almost said it..nooooooo im also King-sama's mark!~" overreacted Lucy as she fell to her knees feeling downgraded looks like she too had been corrupted.

"kukukuku i will corrupt them all with my awesomeness!" said Natsu laughing evilly as Kagura nodded with him..

"Hai~ im sure you will Natsu-kun~" said Kagura looks like she had been wasted too much too care as she put her arms around Natsu protectively laying her head on his chest.. hugging him from the side..

"man that was the best night i had...wait its still night right..?" thougght Natsu looks like they were both too drunk too even care..

while behind them.."Give it back! Pumpkin~!" as this Pumpkin...alos known as Toma E Fiore had been shouting for his pumpkin..i mean crown..

Meanwhile..

"Kukuku Natsu Natsu Natsu...i hope your ready for me..!" said a certain time mage

"Ultear stop making those wierd noises.." said Meredy freaked out..

"aw come on..! I cant believe we cant get in...i wanted to be Natsu's Queen..!" pouted Ultear.

"you know were still criminals right..?" asked Jellal sweatdroping..

"yeah..sadly." said Ultear annoyed wanting too take all her crimes back from the past just so she could get in this party without being arrested...

"well im sure you will get your time with Natsu eventually" said Meredy nodding to herself as Ultear sighed..

"yeah..." replied Ultear bored...as Meredy looked at her knowing what she was going through..since she felt the same obviously...

* * *

**Well Chapter Twenty is done..XD dont blame me! I love NatsuxKagura nuff said!..**


	21. Hashtag Sun Village Arc Like a boss!

**Hello people of Gotham...wait ok lemme rephrase this...Sup bruhs!? I bet ur like "finally he updated! Yayyy!" or maybe if ur an ass then "finally that dickhead updated i was gna curse his ass for eternity if he didnt! Muhahahah!"...me and my fkd up imagination...you know wat enough with that..**

***Que 'Sheep in the big city' Narrator's voice***

**Chapter Twenty One! Overrun With Her Tongue!**

* * *

"They're here!"

"they're back!"

"hurry they're arriving..!"

"welcome back!"

"congratulations on your victory everyone!"

"lets give them a big round of applause!"

"Fairy Tail returns...!" screamed the majority of Magnolia together

"there's so many people.." said Lucy in awe looking around at their crowd of admirers

"a lot of them aren't even from Magnolia.." added Erza looking around also in awe feeling epic not to mention smiling..

"thank you very much for your support throughout the proceedings!" said Wendy respectively bowing to the people

"really...you need to loosen up a bit already.." said Carla sweatdropping at her kindness..

"a celebrity drink! Yay!" exclaimed Cana laughing as she held a beer rubbing it against her cheek happily..

"you really need to cut back on that.." said Laxus poker facing..

"we're top dogs now bitches!" said Gajeel proudly with his rather typical foul language which i seemed to have worsened like a boss.

"Yay we did it!" Exclaimed Makarov proudly with tears of joy as his eyes tranformed into dollar signs crying money if that was possible..

"Natsu-sama~ that pandemonium stage was of the hook!" said a pair of girls looking at Natsu like he was god or something..

"yeah! And that fight with the duo dragons slayers!"

"not to mention Erza-sama's battle with Kagura and Minerva was the most amazing!" proclaimed the people of Magnolia..

"muchachacha...yeah yeah i know im epic bruh's but you haven't seen nothing yet...introducing our awesome trophy!" said Natsu grinning as he reached for a big bag on the ground pulling out...a crown?

"Eh the King's Crown!?"

"huh..?" said Natsu raising his eyebrow..looking at the crown..

"oops..wrong one.." said Natsu putting it back in the bag searching for something

"Natsuuu-sann! Dont tell me you stole it!?" asked Wendy shocked..

"here it is! Our epic proof of victory! The trophy of epicness and awesomness! Muchachacha!" announced Natsu loudly completely ignoring Wendy as she went into mini depression mode.

"huh?...i thought it was called The Royal Trophy?.." asked almost...everyone.

"..."

"whatever the Trophy is ours now so im changing the name! Problem!?" asked Natsu annoyed at his epic moment interrupted.

Of course terrified of Natsu's wrath everyone suddenly had a mood swing as they happily cheered for Fairy tail again where as Natsu smirked at his badassnes.

"..that Natsu.." said Erza smiling at him..

"Ayee Sirrrr!" shouted a certain blue cat as he flew around cheering..

"ahem"

"hm?.." thought Natsu as he looked at the wierd looking man while everyone still cheered not caring..

"haha.." laughed Natsu as everyone basically had ignored the wierd looking man..

"AHEM!" the wierd looking man annoyed cleared or more like screamed through his throat

Of course that got everyone's attention as they looked at him

"and now..we have a special item from the mayor of magnolia to commemorate this special occasion.."

"a commemorative item?" said Makarov crying tears of joy but not wanting to be needy "there really isnt any need for-" he was cut off as the wierd looking man pointed towards a big looking castle..

"Fairy tail feast your eyes..on your new guild"

"Fairy Tail is the pride of our city...for that we have contributed to reconstruct your building" finished the Mayor

"Our guild's been fixed!" shouted Gray excitingly as he cheered

"Yayyy!" cheered Happy as well along with the whole guild

"Mayor..how can i.." cried Makarov still crying anime tears of joy

"no need at all." replied Mayor stopping him right away

"everyone from the city pinched in and helped rebuild it."

Of course that caused Makarov to cry even more anime tears of joy "I LOVE THIS CITY!"

"dramatic old man.." said Natsu smirking

"your one to talk.." said Ikaruga poker facing him while Natsu ignored her

"!" sensing something Natsu turned around before narrowing his eyes at a small creature that was observing them all from a high building..

"what..the hell...?" mumbled Natsu raising one eyebrow almost recognizing him

"!" The black creature seeing Natsu spotting him suddenly turned around rushing towards another direction as Natsu lost sight of it..

"ugh...dont tell me..for fuck sake.." said Natsu annoyed already knowing trouble was near..sighing he went back to observing his new guild building..

"What's wrong Natsu-kun?" asked Surano worried

"lets just say..something annoying will happen soon *sigh*"

"kiki" laughed the black creature still leaping like a boss..

Before finally reaching his destination as he jumped on a shoulder of a black haired guy with badass robes

"i knew it you were watching the tournament weren't you?...Zeref." asked a certain blonde haired girl

"i can neither hear nor see you..but i know..your are there Mavis." said Zeref all badassly smiling..

"?"

"7 years ago you were so close to me.." said Mavis

"indeed i was..."

"are you still searching for a place to die!?" asked Mavis flaring out her aura

"ive already decided where im going to die." replied Zeref looking all badass

"ive lived for many centuries watched the rise and fall of different ages..people hate and evil causes conflicts.."

"but im looking forward to a new age that will purify all of this."

"how many times has this happened..people making same mistakes over and over again..Natsu was right..there is no hope for them"

"Natsu?..he said that? How does he even know him.." thought Mavis noting this "even so humans will continue to live on." replied Mavis

"in a sense it not really living."

"im no longer of the existence you can love..known as man."

"so your a women now?" cracked Mavis

"i see he has rubbed off on you too.." said Zeref smiling knowing who she got the 'joking in a middle of a serious situation' thing

Mavis didnt say anything as she turned serious back again..

"so..you've decided to stop waiting?" asked Mavis curious

"after mulling it for over seven years..ive come to a conclusion"

"if this world continues to reject me...then i shall reject the world." declared Zeref still smiling.

"Fairy tail will reaffirm the world." said Mavis

"this will be a gift from me...rebalancing and allowing this world to resurrect" said Zeref standing up lookin all badass

"will this become another war?" asked Mavis seriously

"No."

"it will be a one sided massacre..not a single soul will survive." declared Zeref going all badass mode.

"Fairy tail will stop you. The one who will be massacred will be you." declared Mavis back also badass looking as they faced each other.

"?. ?." the black creature kept looking around trying to know who he was talking to thinking he finally may have gone full retard.

"Natsu..the time of our showdown draws near.." thought Zeref smiling..

Meanwhile..

"ehh!? Shes joining Fairy Tail!?" exclaimed Levy and Lisanna as the girls of Fairy tail seemed to be bathing together naked obviously..

as this scene was basically fan service.. I mean cmon. Cana groped Lucy's 8008135 also known as Bewbies in this part...fan service indeed.

plus they were naked.

Anyway as we look who the duo of naked chicks were looking at it seemed to be Flare who was now blushing from the attention.

"why dont we try asking master?" said Lucy who got off of Cana...wait what? Hm..rewind.

*Flashback*

"Cana!?" exclaimed Lucy embarrassed as Cana has groped her.

"ma~ ma~ you let Natsu touch them didnt you?" asked Cana mischievously.

"just because your talking like him doesn't mean i will still let you touch them!" said Lucy before covering her mouth at her obvious "confession" that she would let only Natsu touch them.

"oho~~" said Cana smirking at this opportunity of endless baragges of Raseng- i mean teasing.

But before she could..

"Blondie~" said a rather freaky looking girl as she tilted her head looking at her like she was some kind of crawling ghost from a horror movie..like the one from The Conjuring..anyway

"!?"

"Raven's Flare.." said Lisanna shocked "why is she here?" asked Levy

"You..!" shouted Cana rushing at her intending to attack her.

"Hold on!" said Lucy before she jumped on top of her restricting her movements

"what are you doing Lucy! She"

She's not a bad person!" said Lucy as Cana's and her's bewbs were basically rubbing against each other while Lucy seemed to be dominating her...thats what it would look like if someone didnt get a closer look..Wait no..that would be even more arousing...nevermind.

"i..with Raven Tail..gone" said Flare not finishing her sentences cause she was to cewl..

"i have no place to go.."

*flashback end*

"but...i dont wanna join Fairy tail.." said Flare refusing their offer as she turned around giggling while blushing

Of course this just provoked the girls as they became annoyed

"then why the hell did you come!?"

*Some time later..*

"ahhh the bath was so nice..." said Lucy yawning as she walked making her way over home.

"the bath at home is so small.."

"wait that reminds me, the rent!"

"maybe i'd better go on a job, too..." finished Lucy before turning the door knob opening the door seeing..

"sorry to intrude" said a certain red head chilling on the couch along with a blue haired little girl..seriously whats with hair colours these days?..

"this feels nostalgic!" replied Lucy as her eyes popped out sweatdropping

"sorry for barging in like this.." said Wendy smiling.

"this is a pretty nice room" commented Carla who i forgot to introduce due to her being to small as i didnt see her...no offence to her obviously.

"the sweets we recieved as a reward was to much for us...so we decided to share it." said Erza smiling as she put her hand on a chest

"wa..thank you!" thanked Lucy happily

"so the job went well huh.." said Lucy smiling as she possessively took the chest towards her while distracting them with her question...sly bitch...

"of course!"

"it went perfectly well!"

"more importantly are Natsu and Happy back yet?" asked Erza curiously

"they said the job would be a piece of cake but..they're late..huh.." replied Lucy wondering

"no way..its already been 3 days and its Natsu were talking about here...what job could take so long?" said Erza worried

Near Magnolia...

"whats up Happy?" asked Natsu looking at him

"i dont know..i just had the sudden urge i was insulted and left out for some reason.." replied Happy confused..

"hm..could it be?..the ancient feeling of epicness where someone talks about you and you get a sudden urge or sneeze?" thought Natsu narrowing his eyes at the possible discovery of epicness..

"oh well.." said Happy as he walked back towards Natsu..

"hm i wonder who was talking about him...maybe its Fairy tail they must be worried.." thought Natsu

"anyway..lets go Happy."

"Aye sir!"

Back with the trio of doom or sexy girls..excluding Wendy no offence to her but she's not yet they're...unless your into lolitas that is.

"they should be nearby, though im sure Natsu-san and Happy-san has completed the job by now...shall we go take a look as well?" asked Wendy bending towards Carla

"its not like im worried or anything.." said Carla averting her eyes away, blushing obviously showing her tsundereniss towards Happy...poor Happy...

"hai lets go!"

*some time later..*

"Whaa?!..what is this..?" said Lucy shocked at seeing a massive monster laying on the ground..

"its..the monster from the request.." replied Erza shocked..

"it seems it was recently beaten.." said Carla examining it..Before a certain blue cat's voice got her attention

"Charla!"

"Happy!" said Carla surprised..

"what happened?" asked Erza

"We owned the giant monster thats what happened muchachacha! aye sir!" said Happy filling both his own and Natsu's act.

"where's Natsu?" asked Erza poker facing..

"Yo!" said a voice right behind Erza leaning on her his breath giving her goose bumps

"KYAA!" screamed Erza surprised as she turned around

"Natsu! You scared me!.." said Erza annoyed..

"kuhahaha"

"ugh...its good your back now lets go Master is waiting for us.." said Erza as she smiled again..

"why?" asked Lucy

"i dont know.." replied Erza wondering what could he want

*At the Guild..*

"Natsu i got another request for you..this time with Gray!" said Master as he read the request..

"huh?..request for Natsu and me both?..i wonder if the world is ending.." said Gray as this seemed to be a bit of an overkill..

"mu?...mumumumumu!" panicked Makarov weirdly as he read through the request..

"Hm..Master..?..what kind of panic sound is that?..." said Natsu amused..

"maybe we shouldn't both go its too much of an overkill..how about head or tails...winner goes only?" said Gray smirking.

"su-" Natsu was cut off by our still panicked master.

"no..you both must go..at all cost..you mustn't do anything careless.." said Makarov sweating still looking at the request with shock

"and why so?.." asked Natsu now really curious along with everyone else..

"the name of the client is Warrod Cken."

"hmmm...i know that name..." said Natsu thinking rubbing his temples..*TinkIdeaFlashBulbAppear!*

"oh yeah isn't he the guy with telepathy?" said Natsu as everyone poker faced at him..

"Natsu...thats Warren...and hes in our guild.." said Erza sweatdropping

"Good thing hes out on a job haha.." thought Mira smiling knowing hearing this would be bad for him..

"ohhh yeah..oh well wrong *Tink* then." said Natsu pouting..

"if your finished.." said Makarov sighing as he had got over his shock but still couldn't explain it properly because of the devil...Natsu.

"go on Master~" said Mira happily

"anyway as i was..Warrod Cken is ranked 4th amongst the ten wizard saints, he's one of the four heavenly kings of Ishgal." said Makarov eyeing Natsu as this reminded him of how Natsu was offered the Saint position once..."i wonder what wouldve happened if he had accepted..the 'zero' position.." thought Makarov..

"whaaa!?"

"one of the wizard saints is the client!?" shouted the guild

"of the Heavenly four kings of Ishgal nonetheless.." said Ikaruga leaning rather close to Natsu..

"what is this.." thought Erza shocked someone of his caliber would ask of a request..

*TimeSkip*

"ah over there! " pointed Wendy towards a wooden house..

"this is...the house of Wacko something?.." asked Natsu eyebrow raised..

"its Warrod Cken.. Natsu-kun.." said a voice behind them..

"hm?" turning around the group saw a planty guy who looked like a tree or a broccoli that ryhmed nevermind..that rhymed too..wow..

"Warrod-sama..! I apologi-" Erza was cut off

"shut up the plants dont like your annoying voices.." said Warrod watering them

"..ouch..." said Natsu as he saw Erza trying to calm herself..

"well the plants can go fuck themselves!" said Natsu annoyed at Warrod for insulting Erza and themselves.

"it was a joke pufufufufu!..." replied the tree guy not a bit least offended..

"i was half expecting for him to lash out at Natsu.." thought Lucy sweatdropping..

"My apologies...but are you supposed to be Cken-sama of the wizard saints" asked Erza again

"certainly! Indeed i am Warrod Cken" said Cken seriously..

"its a joke.." followed Cken

"ehh!?"

"it would be a joke if it were a joke! Pufufufu" laughed Cken..

"oh my god.." poker faced Natsu before sighing..

"anyway..story time!...it would be out of character if i just gave you the simple details and didnt explain the whole story of what happened no?"

"ugh.." groaned Natsu..

"anyway...since i retired ive continued my efforts to afforest the deserts.."

"retired?..you were in a guild before as well Warrod-sama?" asked Erza

"hahaha 'tis was a good guild anyway...using my 'green magic' i halt the spread of the deserts..it would be nice to call it a charitable activity..but to be honest..its just a hobby.."

"for that reason i've spent years traveling to deserts all over. Some time ago i found a strange village."

"according to the books it was a village called the *village of the sun* it was village that worshipped an everlasting flame as a guardian entity.."

"everlasting flame?" asked Gray

"thats right..however the village is now frozen..."

"!?"

"cool story bruh changed my life..you know what the best part was?..when you stopped talking" said Natsu poker facing while everyone looked on in shock

"..."

"..."

"its a joke Muchachachacha!"

"ohhh pufufufufufu you got me Natsu-kun.."

"or is it really a joke?" said Natsu again smirking

"..."

"..."

"that was a joke too wow you guys are really bad at this.." said Natsu eyebrow raised while everyone poker faced at him

"pufufufu i think you and me will get along just fine Natsu-kun" said Cken while everyone sighed at this unexpected outcome.

"anyway please continue Cken-sama.." said Erza smiling

"there's more!?" panicked Natsu

"hai anyway as i was saying...was the village being frozen a natural disaster? Or a man made disaster? The people, animals and plants even the building and rivers even the everlasting flame was frozen."

"the flame was frozen!?" shouted Lucy shocked.

"i dont know what happened but the villagers in the ice are still alive.."

"the frozen villagers are alive.. I cant just leave them like this..thats why i want you to save the village, that is my request." finished Cken..

"hm..rather easy if you ask me.." said Natsu looking all badass..

"maybe but we cant let our guard down just becuase of that...but still..." said Erza as she looked at Cken

"with all due respect Cken-sama..surely this could be an easy matter for you..this is a matter you could resolve on your own.." said Erza curiously of course Natsu decided this was his cue as he spoke up.

"ohhh Erza my hot Erza..it seems you are mistaken about something.." said Natsu making Erza blush

"you see the ten wizard saints are not omnipotent there just people handpicked by the council like take the first wizard saint for example hes the strongest of them yet..me who was offered an even higher position even though im young..so its not about the rank you see there are many powerful people in the world..but one thing i admit is..there is no one as badass as me." finished Natsu like a boss seriously as everyone nodded knowing it was true...ahh he has so much swag..this playa..

"pufu good Natsu-kun..your are quite right even though im the 4th wizard saint i dont know any offensive spells if it came down to a martial contest with some youngster i have no confidence i would win"

"everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, your friends and your guild are there to make up for it, right?" finished Cken smiling kindly..

Of course that last sentence sparked something inside of Fairy tail as they were pumped up from the forbidden words of their doom..i gotta stop saying that.

"Its just like you say.." said Erza smiling

"we accept your request!" said Natsu grinning as he bumped fists with Gray

"please leave it to us!" said Lucy excitingly

"so where is the village?.." asked Gray

"its about 2000 km south of here.."

"ugh..why you do this!?" said Natsu annoyed at his misery.

"dont worry i have something that will get you there quickly.." said Cken confusing them.

* * *

"uho!" shouted Natsu flying on a tree which kept extending..

"awesome..." said Gray obviously enjoying this ride.

"this tree is like an animal.." added Erza looking behind them watching as the tree kept extending as they went at insane speeds

"its like a vehicle"

"dont fall now Wendy.." said the bitchy cat Carla

"wah~" said a certain blondie

sitting down Natsu felt a sudden rush on his whole body alerted "hm?...this is..wierd." thought Natsu as he touched the leaves feeling a rush again as he kept touching feeling the same thing yet again..

"oookayyy..." thought Natsu eyebrow raised, as this couldn't be normal using two hands he grabed the leaves making contact before he felt several rushes before he figured out what it was..

"...wow...im freakin epic..." said Natsu grinning like a madman at this new discovery..

"hm?..Natsu?" asked Lucy confused..

"Natsu?" asked Erza along with her

"nothing nothing.." said Natsu smirking raising Lucy and Erza's eyebrows deciding not to dwell on it they let it go before they saw..

"look were almost there!" said Lucy looking at the frozen rocks..

"that was certainly fast.." said Erza as they landed..

"look even the rocks are frozen.." said Carla examining the rocks

looking over her Happy concluded "that means the village is just ahead right?"

After walking for a bit the group reached the village where everything seemed to have been frozen.

"wow..its just like that old man said.." said Natsu looking around

"hai..everything is literally frozen over" added Lucy amazed

"wel according to Cken-sama..even the people were but i dont see any.." said Erza looking around

"would giant people count?" said Natsu as everyone raised an eyebrow before looking at where he was looking

"!?"

"Huge!" exclaimed Gray shocked

"Hugeeee!"

"this was a Village of Giants!?"

"!"

"whats wrong Gray?" asked Lucy

"nothing..looking at this reminds me of.."

"Deliora..right?" said Lucy looking at him

"who knew such giant humans even existed.." said Erza still surprised

"wow..they even had dogs!" said Natsu and Wendy amazed looking at a really giant dog

"is it really a dog?" sweatdropped Carla

"nonetheless..we need to help them out"

"whats with this ice though..its magic ive never sensed before" said Gray as he reached over to the giant's leg before putting a hand but nothing happened..

"hm that wood guy did say it wasn't normal ice.."

"you cant melt it with your magic either?" asked Erza

"..."

"come on people its never that easy i bet something annoying is gonna happen soon enough thats why its called a main arc.." said Natsu sighing while everyone became confused..

But before they could say anything three wierd looking guys showed up standing on top of a cliff

"oh my~ Someone got here before us?"

"its super filled with kids and chicks."

"dun dun"

"i knew it." said Natsu sighing..Closing his eyes..

"and you are..?" asked Erza

"a treasure hunter guild.." answered the wierd guy with long hair and and a headband

"sylph labyrinth.." said the guy with narrowed eyes

"dun." said the fat guy who looked wierd.

"..."

"..."

"a treasure hunter guild!."

"sylph labyrinth!"

"dun!"

"yeah we heard you the first time.." said Erza poker facing

"a treasure hunter guild.." asked Wendy curious

"so they specialize in finding treasures?" half answered Lucy who wasnt sure herself

"well duh..Cmon son! He did say 'treasure hunters' after all.." asked Natsu amused while they just blushed embarrassed

"sorry but the treasure that's sleeping in here is ours..So stay out of our way!" said the possible blonde guy with long hair but i cant see the colour because this arc is yet to be animated

"oh..so who is this treasure?" asked Natsu curious

"its not someone idiot! Its a thing!"

"then why did you say 'sleeping' idiot!"

"it was a metaphor!"

"lame.."

"screw you!"

"i sense a possible showdown here.." said Gray looking at them

"Natsu calm down." said Erza

"Hai hai.."

"we dont care about the treasure.." said Erza trying to reason

"your not here for the eternal flame?!"

"then why the hell are you mages out here!?"

"we're melting the ice to save the villagers here.." answered Happy happily

"..."

"Hows that not getting in our way!?" said the three guys together

"the eternal flame is a mythical flame thats burned on for centuries on end...its classified as a super S-class treasure by all treasure hunters.."

"however these giants stop anyone from from getting but for some reason there now frozen.."

This is a golden opportunity to get the eternal flame!"

"well sorry to burst your bubble but the flame was frozen long time ago.." said Gray bored..

"dont look down on the resourcefulness of Treasure hunters" said the guy with narrowed eyes holding a little bottle with purple liquid

"this 'super' treasure right here 'moon drip' can melt anything!"

"Whaaaa!"

"thats the magic Leon used in Galuna island..!" said Lucy surprised

"so thats its liquid form.." added Erza

"wait..if we use that we can save the villagers! GET THEM!" exclaimed Gray pointing at them

"take it by force if you have to!"

"what happened to the super reasoning!?" said the guy with narrowed eyes as they ran..

Meanwhile..

"Treasure hunters..and now mages..This has become quite a troublesome job.."

"dont concern yourself with those frivolous theives...the problem here, is the mages."

"i suppose.."

"Fairy tail.."

"oh? Its a guild you know?" asked a rather grumpy guy

"you would have to be living under a rock to not know about them.." answered the mysterious women..

"i could care less what happens on the surface." said the unkown ma- ok lets cut the crap we all know who he is.

"fair enough...i never thought this chance would come so simply.."

"Natsu-kun..who knew we would meet again so soon..but..the time has come..we will finally be together again...and no one will stand in our way...not even titania." thought Minerva as she blushed but her dreamy moment was interrupted..

"i could care less..but its our job so lets go newbie.."

"newbie?..you will address me as 'Milady'." said Minerva annoyed acting all high and mighty

Meanwhile with Natsu..

"well good thing i decided to stay here.." said Natsu sighing as everyone had basically stormed off towards the treasure hunters..

"well i could always Kamui towards them..but they will be fine more importantly..why the hell is every giant looking at the same place..?"

"and they have badass weapons.."

"hm...*Tink!*"

"i think we all know whats going on here..now.." said Natsu smirking like the badass he is as he seemed to have figured it out looking at the opposite side where the giants stood.

"that must be where the Eternal flame is." said Natsu as he looked towards a mountain..

"hmm lets see if typically its on the peak or not." after saying that he warped away like a boss.

Meanwhile...

"getting looked down by these wizards this is the end of it..!" said the guy with narrowed eyes as he stopped and grabbed his sword

"we'll eliminate anyone who stands in our way!"

"being a treasure hunter is a dangerous job dun!"

"we both have dangerous jobs dont you think?" said Erza as she got into a stance

"if your gonna fight save your wo-!" Gray was cut off by the huge fist that the fat guy suddenly used

"Wah!" surprisingly Gray was able to dodge..barely

"a hand shaped weapon?" cried Lucy

"bastard let me finish!" said Gray annoyed

"the might of stronger comes like Dun!" said the fat Sylph Labyrinth member

"**Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!" **announced Gray as he shot a lancer made of ice..

Before it was smashed by Hammer Rara's fist weapon..

"!"

"eat my chain blade!" said the narrowed eyes guy now identified as Sword Hiroshi

"oh no you dont!" luckily Erza parried his strike before it could hit Gray but Erza was pushed back too..

"look out!" said Wendy as she pushed Lucy just in time before she could be hit by the bullet

"sniper!?.from where!?" said both Carla and Happy as they went back to back

"ho..nicely dodged..but it will be your head next time.."

"his voice is being scattered i dont know his location!" said Carla panicked

"hm..smells like gunpowder...Lucy-san over there!" said Wendy pointing at a tree

"leave it to me! **Open Gate of the Archer! Sagitarius!" **

"you may leave the sniper to me moshi moshi!" said Sagitarius as he shot the arrow to the tree while the sniper also shot at him..

But surprisingly the bullet pierced the arrow as they both smashed towards each other canceling each other out

"he hit the arrow?.." said Lucy shocked

"but thats.."

"dont look down on a genius sniper." said the so called genius as he smirked

"these guys..there actually pretty good." said Gray and Erza surprised..

Meanwhile..with Natsu-sama

"Well that was a waste of time..." said Natsu poker facing as he stood on top of the mountain's peak

"why did i even i try to find the Eternal flame?..it was frozen anyway it would be useless.."

"Lucy's stupidness is rubbing off on me too oh no!"

"i must be cleansed at once!" but before Natsu could do anything he saw himself at the reflection of the ice..

"wtf..." said Natsu as he had apparently turned into a...child.

"this brings back memories.." thinking back on the 'torture' that occured with Shinigami..but before he could reminisce further he was interrupted as a familiar voice called out

"Natsu-kun❤..."

"hm?..that sounds like.." sensing someone familiar Natsu sighed knowing his guess was right..

"i missed you!❤ i knew we couldn't be seperated for too long *giggles*"

"i figured you were here..." said Natsu sighing as he turned around..seeing Minerva in all her epic glory.

"nothing gets past you huh.." said Minerva smirking sexily..

"what are you doing here?"

"its supposed to be my first mission after switching guilds.."

"although meeting you was unexpected to say the least my dear Natsu-kun" finished Minerva blushing while smirking

"that crest...seems familiar.." said Natsu looking at it..

"oh yes..Succubus eye.."

"a dark guild?..and here i thought you mightve changed.."

"i didnt think you would judge people by their guilds Natsu-kun~."

"i dont.."

"hehe you look rather cute though with that form.." said Minerva giggling

"oh yeah...change me back!"

"oh so demanding~❤ thats whats i love about you my dear"

"oh my god.." said Natsu poker facing at her

"maybe if we could repeat that 'night' here then i could try to change you back..hehe"

"you pedo im a kid right now" said Natsu poker facing

"i dont really mind im sure your still as big as you were hehe"

"perv"

"your one to talk"

"so what do you say Natsu-kun❤?"

"hmm...i may consider it once you turn me back to normal that is...you must ask me of something else for now." said Natsu looks like his hormones didnt go wild when he was a kid...hm..lol

"fineee...meanie." said Minerva as she was rejected and was left really wet sadly..

"or we could just fight." said Natsu as his eyes morphed to mangekyo..

"ma~ ma~ you know i could never fight my future husband Natsu-kun㈏1❤"

"but rather..i would kill that bitch Titania for taking him away from me in the first place." thought Minerva scowling confusing Natsu before she went back to her uncharastic cheery mode

"okay then i guess we have no choice but to turn you back to normal first..but remember my request comes after that❤" said Minerva smirking sexily

"Minerva i told you before you hurt my nakama and almost killed Lucy! We just cant be anymore, and no matter how sexy you look or how hot you are right n- ok screw it lets do it." finished Natsu looks like i was wrong about his hormones..*sigh*

"i knew you couldn't deny this Natsu-kun❤~" said Minerva indicating towards her body as she posed sexily

"slut much?"

"only for you❤~"

"oh my god this confirms she's batshit crazy for me.." thought Natsu sighing as they walked together

"so how are you gonna change me back..?"

"oh?..im afraid we would have to go to that idiot partner of mine who turned you like this in the first place..i specifially told him not to!" said Minerva scowling..

"and who is this partner of yours..?"

"is this jealousy i sense Natsu-kun?❤"

"hardly."

"aww dont worry you know i would be always yours Natsu-kun❤㈏1㈎7"

"those three hearts which a normal person couldn't see confirms she really is crazy for me...*sigh*" thought Natsu in his epic wisdom of truth

"hehe anyway he is a demon from the underworld" said Minerva while Natsu rolled his eyes..

"greaat..."

"you believe me?..wow" said Minerva not expecting it..

"helloo?...im the son of a Shinigami Cmon son!" said Natsu poker facing..

"oh yeah...so that means you have been to the underworld?" asked Minerva as they saw several flashes in the forest meaning they were close

"yeah...its boring." replied Natsu sensing Erza and the rest nearby along with a few familiar people..

"boring? Why?"

"because i killed everyone there was." Of course this comment shocked Minerva

"wha? Then..."

"yeah even the Death God himself..sadly...but i dont think he died..bastard mustve been acting or something..if he did die..then i dont think its to late to laugh at the irony." said Natsu cracking up

"you just killed your 'father' amd your gonna laugh?"

"look whos talking"

"i didnt kill him though.."

"you were planning to no?"

"how do you know anyways? I didnt tell you.." asked Minerva curious..

"i know everything son."

"im a girl."

"i know everything girl."

"we are not talking about this..how did the conversation take this turn anyway?!" said Minerva shaking her head..

"i think it was c-"

"rhetorical question." Minerva added smiling creepily

"K.." said Natsu not 'ok' but 'K'...swag.

"were here" said Minerva as she observed kid Erza and Gray trying to defeat a guy with wierd mouth.

"oh yeah..why didnt you just used that warping technique of yours.?" asked Minerva curiously

"..."

"..*Facepalm*.."

"*sigh*...you forgot huh."

"better not to anything rash...Natsu-kun is here after all.." thought Minerva as she suppressed her rage over Erza

"he looks rather familiar.." thought Natsu *tink*

"is that?..Dora something..?" asked Natsu narrowing his eyes..

"its Doriarte..how did you know?" asked Minerva surprised

"long story.." But before they could continue Doriarte was defeated as Natsu suddenly reverted back to his normal form along witth Gray and Erza

"they defeated him?..even in that form.." said Minerva shocked

"i would say 'dont underestimate Fairy Tail'..But..they didnt win yet..." said Natsu narrowing his eyes at Doriarte's Rise in magical power

"RRREGGHHHHH!" roared Doiarte as he unleashed sonic waves everywhere turning them back to kids again..

"aww and here i thought we could have our fun sooner..you turned back.." said Minerva annoyed pouting..

"..."

"what?" asked Minerva as she looked at Natsu wierdly who looked to be as same height as her.."huh?" looking down she saw she too had been turned little.

"Even me!? Has he gone insane!?"

"i think so.." answered Natsu looking at the ownage of Erza and Gray

"stay behind Minerva..." said Natsu as he warped towards Doriarte who now basically looked like a full fledged demon out of the books..but in this case Zeref's...

"Natsu!" said Erza running up towards him

"where have you been?"

"chilling...literally...cmon it was really freezing at the peak of the mountain.." answered Natsu looking at her completely ignoring the demon of hell.

"what were you doing there..?" asked Gray eyebrow raised

"oh you see i concluded th-" before Natsu could finish he was interrupted by an irked Doriarte who seemed to wanna smash them up to pieces.

"Natsu Uchiha...we meet again...its been a while.." Said Doriarte voice raspier then Chirsian Bale in the Dark Knight...i gotta stop using that reference.

"a while?..it was more then 10 years ago!...i think...im to lazy to go back on chapters and see when it was..so whatever.." said Natsu scowling..Confusing everyone yet again with his rather godly comments.

"really?..it felt like yesterday but i suppose being a demon..time swings by rather quickly.." said Doriarte as he seemed to have cooled off

"Natsu..you know him?" asked Erza surprised

"its a really long story..." said Natsu before thinking "though i never thought the past would come to catch up to me...everyone i met is coming back enemies and friends.."

"i see.." said Erza a little sad that Natsu didnt explain even though he said it was a long story..

"dont worry ill tell you later kay?" said Natsu trying to cheer her up knowing she was experiencing foreign emotions which she didnt feel as a kid back in the tower...well not so foreign i guess..but basically she gets sad easily at this point since in the tower she had to be more br- screw it. look she's sad so she's sad deal with it!.

"i have been waiting for this...i knew you were too powerful for me to beat back then..but now..its different." said Doriarte smirking arrogantly..

"really?...then come and show me." said Natsu as he turned badass mode looking at Doriarte with full on intensity

"RAAAAAAA!" roared Doriarte as he rushed at Natsu at insane speed despite his size and punched Natsu who stopped his fist with one hand..

With that an after effect shockwave occured which blew away everyone as they were sent flying to nearby trees..

"what the hell!?" shouted Gray as he held on a tree branch which was loosening..

"his strength is insane!" exclaimed Erza shocked

Luckily before they could be blown away further the shockwave died down as we saw the still badass looking Natsu looking at Doriarte bored.

"!?"

"how!?"

"so much for you being stronger then me.." said Natsu sighing..before he crushed Doriarte's fist who kneeled in pain

**"Tsukiyomi!" **and after that it was goodbye for Doriarte as he was tortured endlessly while Natsu and others turned back to normal..

"whew.."

"Natsu! You did it!" said Erza smiling as she walked towards him..

"haha...damn Erza..why dont you look like that when we are 'enjoying' each other?" asked Natsu smirking as he looked at Erza who looked confused before looking down noticing the shirt she wore became to small and tight and didnt cover her lower part of body anymore displaying her under 'wonder' parts freely.

"Kyaa!" screamed Erza as she rushed standing behind Natsu as to not let anyone see..

"here.." said Natsu as he took off and gave her his badass cloak with red cloud...Akatsuki cloak remember?..Natsu is wearing clothes like Sasuke's when he was in Akatsuki but now without the badass cloak.

"thanks" wearing the cloak she covered herself as Gray came out of the debris during the shockwave...

"ugh..did you win?" asked Gray rubbing his head..

"yup..." answered Natsu as he spotted Minerva looking at Erza rather hatefully..

"when will she get over it.." thought Natsu sighing as he told Erza and Gray to go towards Lucy and everyone since they might come across trouble Erza reluctantly nodded as she and Gray ran towards the other direction..

"Its too late for you now..you have opened the gates of hell!"

"eh?..you can still talk?.." said Natsu surprised as his **Tsukiyomi **didnt seemed to have owned him yet..

"Must be cause of this form..it wasn't that effective back then huh?..

"muhahaha *cough* *cough*" coughed Doriarte at seeing a one eyed black creature behind Natsu

"Natus-kun look out!" said Minerva luckily Natsu sensed the suprise attack soon enough as it phased right through him..

"what the hell are you?" asked Natsu observing the flying creature with one big eye.

"a demon?" said Minerva eyebrow raised..Before it attacked Natsu again who became annoyed

"**Amaterasu!" **with that the creature became nothing but ashes sadly..

"if that was backup for this guy...then i pity hell." said Natsu cracking up at how weak it was

"it wasnt him who was weak it was you who was strong..*sigh*" said Minerva poker facing at his 'modesty'

"anyway with all that done i think its time for my request no?" asked Minerva smirking sexily..

"right now?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised

With that Minerva just gave him the look that clearly said 'please do me already or my hormones will destroy the world before Zeref does.'

"this seems rather familiar.." thought Natsu recognizing the look.

Meanwhile..

"Gray you did it!" said Lucy as Gray seemed to have somehow unfreeze the ice by doing something i forgot but sadly the flame wasnt there anymore..

"the guardian's flame..." said Flare who was suddenly there...that ryhmed..wow i may have a future as a rapper..

"its gone.." said Erza shocked..

"the fire that burned off for centuries..its just gone like that?.." said Flare in despair...omg that rhymed too!

"is the village doomed?"

"maybe it was gone already..after it was frozen.." said Carla sweating

"Its Not Gone!" exclamed Wendy

"!"

"there is still some strong residual left..its proof that its still alive!"

"alive?..what is?" asked Carla

"there..look!" said Lucy as she pointed towards the altar of fire..

"whats that?" asked Gray

"its the fire altar." answered Flare

"look closely" said Happy

With that everyone saw a little burning flame which seemed to look like it would be put of any second..

"there's still some fire left..." Said Erza looking at it

"but its incredibly faint.." added Carla

"Natsu-san can definitely restore that flame!" said Wendy surprising them

"that's right!" exclaimed Gray

"Natsuuuu!" cried Erza somehow trying to call him.

With Natsu..

"Ahhhhh Natsu-kunnn!❤㈏1㈎7" moaned Minerva

"Minervaaaa" with that they finally 'released' before they fell on top of each other trying to catch there breath...

"fuu fuu..uff.." exhaled and inhaled Minerva trying to catch her breath..

"that was rather fast.." said Natsu catching his breath too..not having as much problem as Minerva though..

"indeed..but it was fun while it lasted."

"sorry but this is a bad timing and you know it.." said Natsu requipping his clothes back without his Cloak..

"i guess so..*sigh* you never even looked at me after that." said Minerva indicating towards the incident..

"you left before i could.."

"i guess we are both to blame then heh.."

"mehhhh...mostly you." said Natsu poker facing

"muuu... will you forgive me now atleast?"

"maybe..." said Natsu sighing..But before he could speak further Minerva had apparently captured his lips in an epic moment of lip action war as there lips clashed none backing down before Natsu tried his ultimate attack which seemed to work..

For a while that is as Minerva didnt back down and pushed back clearly seeking dominance but before Natsu could counter attack they were interrupted by a loud calling of a certain redhead

"Natsuuu!" as this voice echoed throughout the area

Pulling out Natsu became worried as he looked at Minerva who sighed..

"fine..go...i better see you soon enough.." said Minerva who looked annoyed..

"count on it!" replied Natsu as he grinned before warping away..

"guess its time to go back now.." thought Minerva sighing as she too disappeared..

With Erza and everyone..

"Erza! Whats up?" asked Natsu as he hurrily half warped there tripping as his feet hadn't quite yet warped before falling typically right on Flare's breasts.

"kyaaa!" obviously the typical sound soared the area..

"oops..sorry 'bout that" said Natsu as he got back up looking at Flare who was still embarrassed as she covered her rather huge cleavage..

"Leave it for later." said Erza as she explained what happened..

"what happened to moon drip..?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised..

"*sigh* Happy dropped it." answered Lucy..

"dont blame it all on me! My delicate hands are to weak for that kind of work!"

"you can carry people and fly them around.."

"hm..well..thats different!"

"..."

"ufff...anyway..im not sure if Amaterasu Flames or Shinigami flames would quite work" said Natsu..as he tried to think of some more solutions..

"its the only thing we can do! If we dont the Faint flame that is even there wont be there anymore!" said Lucy

"please Cherry-hair do this for Flare...then flare promises..to let you do ...w-what you want with...h-her...b-body.." said Flare pleading yet rather embarrassed

"ugh i set a bad example for myself here.." thought Natsu sighing before he smiled..

"Alright no choice then i guess" said Natsu before he warped away to the altar as he looked at the tiny flame..

**"Amaterasu!" **with that the flame was consumed within amaterasu...

"NANI!?" panicked Natsu and almost everyone as thhe looked at the black flames...

"No look!" said Happy as the flame had seemed to be changing colours where it became its normal colour again..

"it merged..with..Amaterasu?..." thought Natsu wide eyed..

"Yoshaa! Take this! **Blaze release: Inferno! **Im not done yet! **Blaze release: Kagutsuchi!" **with that a huge shockwave occured

"and finally.." said Natsu as a familiar aura morphed behind him..**"Blaze release: Susano Kagutsuchi"**

And with that final attack a huge doom appeared around the area of altar creating multiple shockwaves..

"wooooww!" amazed everyone could only hold on to something as the shockwave of this attack seemed to much and the tree weren't doing very well either as they were basically blown away..

As the shockwave finally died down you could see a bright black flames which averted to its normal colours again.

"he did it!"

"the flame has been restored.."

"look!"

And look indeed as the flame had suddenly took the form of a familiar dragon..

"its you.." said Natsu not technically surprised..already having sensed the presence of someone in the flame..But still surprised not expecting it to be Atlas Flame..

"that's.." said Gray shocked

"one of the dragons that came out from the eclipse gate..!" exclaimed Lucy also shocked

"so it should have gone back 400 years.." said Carla sweating..

"Natsu Uchiha..its been a long time.." said Atlas Flame looking at him..

"really?...felt like the day after the day before yesterday to me.." said Natsu grinning...as it really was the day after the day before yesterday...i think...maybe...

"so your still alive?"

"alive?..no..that isn't entirely correct..."

"what we're seeing is a form i brought forth with my Milky Way spell.." said Wendy as she seemed to be in a poistion looking like she was praying

"my memory..its all a bit jungled up.." said Atlas flame voice raspier then...you know who.

"nice use of words Sherlock." said Natsu sighing..

"look whos talking.." said Lucy quietly poker facing

"i see..by being frozen from the ice so long..his memory mustve been damaged." said Wendy looking at him

"ice..yes ice...the world was covered in ice.." said Atlas Flame remembering some events.

"you mean the village?.." said Natsu

"what happened...please tell us.." pleaded Flare

"hm that guy...i mistook him for something else.."

"that guy?"

"yes..a single human..he froze the entire world." said Atlas shocking everyone..

"a single man did this!?" asked Lucy clearly shocked..

"that man..he thought i was a demon...he froze the entire village to eradicate me...an exorcist mage...A Devil Slayer.." finished Atlas flame as everyone's eyes widened

"now Devil Slayers?..whats next?..Animal Slayers?...maybe Human Slayers no?" added Natsu wondering what's next in store..

"but..A devil slayer of ice...who the hell could it be.." thought Gray with wide eyes..

"hm my memory is still foggy...what was i-"

"you are the guardian of this village! The flame of the giants!" exclaimed Flare

"Hmm.."

"somehow i beg of you! Shine your light upon this village once more!...Please save this village!" begged Flare

"Flare.." Lucy looked on surprised..

"i am...yes...my name is Atlas Flame...i created this village."

"about time you remembered...can we go home now? Before something else happens and we have to do something about it which would take too much strength and time?" asked Natsu sighing..looks like someone is still tired..

"Aye sir! But Natsu this is where the important part comes in...i think." said Happy as he held Natsu..

"my village's misfortune is my pain...my village's sorrows are my tears...i hold the lingering scent of my final spirit along with the Fire of an Uchiha..."

"i shall set this village free..i am the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame. the guardian Dragon of this village!" roared Atlas as he intensified even more quickly melting the village..

"Igneel...Dragon King...Acnologia...Zeref...i remember it all!"

"the most vile Dark magic from the book of Zeref E.N.D 400 years ago..even the Great King of Fire Dragons Igneel couldn't destroy E.N.D" finished Atlas right before he vanished..

"...ill see to it when it comes." said Natsu smirking yet still lazy.."but a possible strong opponent that even the King of Fire Dragons couldn't destroy?...screw Laziness im all fired up!"

"its warm.." said Flare as the whole village by now was devoid of any ice..

"he disappeared.." said Gray..

"Atlas Flame's residual memories have completely vanished.." said Wendy a bit down..

"to think he'd be able to muster up that much power with what little spirit he had left.." added Lucy smiling..

"i cant wait to meet this so called E.N.D.." said Natsu smirking.

"first time im hearin' about that...Aye!" added Happy as he climbed on Natsu's shoulder..

Meanwhile in another place.

"Silver-sama.."

"we recieved an order to convene at headquarters..."

"im visiting a grave...so let me be for now."

"this time all of the members of the Kyuukimon* have been summoned to meet...so please comply with the summons Ice Devil-Slayer Lord Silver..." finished the crococdile humunaoid who seemed to be basically scared shitless judging by his shaking..

"relax there is no need to crap your pants..."

"its not like ill eat you or anything."

"The only thing i consume..are the souls of demons." finished the Devil Slayer Silver as he turned around in all his glory chilling like a boss. Literally.

* * *

**gonna have to end this chapter here ppl**

** anyway cya on the next one! **


	22. Hashtag Tartaros arc Like a boss!

**Sup brochachos!? I know i said that a new chapter will come alot later but..pff i couldn't wait for all that crap to happen and blah blah anyway this chapter might be a bit smaller then previous ones but meh..anyway oh yeah..cue 'Sheep in the big city Narrator voice'**

**Chapter Twenty Two, Be my Honeydew! By the way this chapter was long overdue...wow i swear that wasnt part of the rhyme..wow epic. O.o this is becoming second nature to me now..xD yay! **

* * *

Parliament of Magic Congress '**ERA'.****  
**

"Fairy tail won the Grand magic tournament, eh.."

"oh boy"

"the moment the tenrou group comes back..this is what they give us.."

"that guild really enjoys standing out it appears."

"moreover, there is also the matter of whether we should keep hosting something like the grand magic tournament or not..."

"Silence everyone!" shouted Grand Doma with full authority..

"our topic of conversation today is Tartaros."

"as you all are aware guilds thought to be affiliated with Tartaros have all been wiped out in the past 7 days."

"we have yet to identify those responsible..and we are both thankful and troubled by this."

"if this was the work of an official guild, we would have to worry about a possible retaliation.." finished Gran Doma.

"what about that independant guild.." said a council member..

"Crime Sorciere?! Hm..they're a definite possibility.."

"this reeks of something that Fairy tail cooked up again.." said a rather old woman who you would mistake for a witch..but alas shes not..or is she?..hmmm..

"i think it would be unfair to pin everything on Fairy Tail." said Org calmly..

"this is just a hypothesis..but what if the perpetrators were Tartaros themselves...?" concluded Gran Doma..

"but..why would they do such a thing!?" questioned the witch rather loudly like Sakura the banshee.

"who knows...however there are grounds that it could be to strengthen their forces while simultaneously cutting of superfluous weeds." answered Gran Doma like a boss.

But before they could continue there boring meeting any longer..luckily a guard arrived interrupting them..whew.

"Its Terrible!"

"what is!?"

"fool! Were in the middle of a meeting here!" said Gran Doma annoyed.

"N-Now's not the time for that..!" said a Frog...

"Intruders have-" before the badass frog could continue any further an explosion occured inside where they previously stood.

**BOOOOM!**

"Uwahhh!" screamed a nearby guard on fire.

"Gyahhhhh!"

"Gah-" before another guard could scream in agony he was suddenly instantly dead.

"uu ugh..kuh.."

"wha-what happened.." asked Doranbolt clutching his head while looking at his surroundings which were rather...err...fucked up.

Luckily he saw a familiar face but not the way he wanted to.

"Lahar! Hang in there!" said Doranbolt looking at Lahar who was...fucked up. Yes thats the word for everything the magic word.

"Lahar! HEY!" shouted Doranbolt in vain as Lahar wasn't moving..

"this..cant be.." said Doranbolt in shock and denial before becoming even more shocked as he saw the corpses..of his beloved council members.

"no way..."

"is anyone still alive!?"

"Doran..bolt.." said a sudden voice.

"Org-Roshi!" said Doranbolt happy as he looked at him.

"guh!" sadly a wild creature stomped on Org's head and he was crushed..

"!"

"no no..letting you live is not an option..assassinating all nine of the senate members Is our directive after all.." said a well...a demon whos hand was apparently the 'wild creature' hm i mustve mistook it oh well.

"**Explode."**

"S-Stop!" shouted Doranbolt

"Doranbolt..run.." said Org as he looked at him.

"i..i cannot!" answered Doranbolt closing his eyes not wanting to look at the inevitable.

"think of what will happen if we lose you as well..."

"running is not an option..not from my explosions anyways.." said the demon with cat ears as he smirked evilly.

"GO DORANBOLT!" ordered Org with all his might.

"..." But to no avail..as Doranbolt kept crying like a lil bitch.

"the name is Jackal. One of the nine demon gates of tartaros." imtroduced the now known demon Jackal.

"remember that in hell...as the name of the man that massacred the entire senate." finished the demon grinning evilly..

"Live! to carry out your own sense of justice Doranbolt!" said Org as his last words

"Org-Roshi!" with that an explosion occured consuming them all within it.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fairy Tail...

"that Minerva..enlisted in a dark guild?" asked the Master of Fairy Tail towards a certain hot red head.

"hai."

"hm what a brash and reckless lady she is.."

"what about her father, the master of the guild..?" asked Makarov curiously.

"his whereabouts are still unknown.." replied Erza with full authoritay not authority but authoritay Cartman style.

"speaking of Sabertooth, i heard Sting became the guild master!" said Laki in all her glory.

"either way we should report this to the council." said Makarov not knowing the council had been owned..i mean literally obilerated..or in my language..Fucked up!.

"i was thinking of contacting Sting as well." added Erza

"look Gray-sama! Juvia baked some bread." said Juvia happily as showed a tray of bread..which had Gray's faces all over them.

"guha!" replied the rather inexperienced Gray.

"i call it Gray-Bread." said Juvia handing him a piece.

"it looks good and all..but eating my own face..seems kinda.."

"i couldn't agree more!" agreed Juvia.

"thats why i baked this too! Here eat some Juvia-bread" said Juvia taking out a tray of bread with Juvia's face on all of them out of nowhere.

"damn it i walked right into her trap!" thought Gray panicking.

But before anything could happen Elfman had already taken half of the bread and eaten it.

"if youre not gonna dig in then i will" said Elfman eating the bread.

"Kyaaaaaa!" shreaked Juvia embarassed for some reason..Kya'd herself into oblivion.

"look at this." said Levi as she seemed to be reading a book.

"E.N.D..it doesn't go into much detail..but it seems that its on a completely different scale compared to Deliora or Lullaby.." finished Levi

"does that mean it's Zeref's strongest Demon?" asked Wendy curiously

"that would be really frightening.." said Lucy scared..

"what are the demons of Zeref anyways?" asked Pantherlily sama the most badass cat of all time..especially since he can fly..no wait he can turn into freakin Hulk.

"like i'd know.." replied Gajeel with his usual annoyed face.

"there demons that Zeref created. All the magic needed to summon them have been imbued into books." said Carla answering Hulk- i mean Pantherlily's question.

"so if we have that we can call out these demons?." asked Happy ironically not Happy but with a worried expression.

"i suppose one demon per book most likely." said Carla.

"and the one that has E.N.D could be in the possession of Tartaros.."

"hm..so all we gotta do is bust up Tartaros!" said Gajeel smirking finally getting it.

"Your clueless like always!" said Lucy sweatdropping..

"first and foremost we know too little about tartaros, 'bust them up' think about the position you'd be putting our guild in as well as the council.." explained Lucy..

"speaking about the council..i cant sense there magic anymore...screw that i cant even sense there base..which basically radiates alot of magical power.." thought Natsu eyebrow raised..but like on time his question was about to be answered..

"this is bad! Big news!" Shouted out a guild member as he rushed in the guild

Meanwhile...

"its been a while..Silver.." spoke a feminine voice as she came in with a lot of guards behind her..

"if it ain't miss Kyouka..looking stunning as always.." replied Silver smiling..

"to think you would show up in your..'human form'." said Kyouka observing him.

"very manly of me right? I like it." replied Silver obviously proud of his form..

"Jackal and tempesta aren't here?"

"there out on other missions.." came a sudden reply from another demon..

"that can only mean..the operation has finally begun.." said Kyouka smirking rather sexily..

"very well, lets show the humans the power of the underworld..the hell brought forth by the nine demon gates of tartaros.." finished Kyouka as the rest of the demons joined in her lead.

Back with Fairy tail..

"Porlyusica! How are Laxus and the others! Are they fine!?" asked Makarov rather loudly..

"they're alive.." replied Porlyusica calmly..but if one looked closely they could see she was annoyed

"but they've been heavily damaged by **Mashou Ryuushi**."

"its a strong poison, normally even just a little is enough to cause death."

"im not sure whether they will recover completely."

"Laxus's body is especially damaged..its still a miracle that he's alive." finished the super doctor Porlyusica.

"Laxus..saved..that..tow..n..if Laxus hadn't been there the town.."

"i know..thank you for taking everyone back Freed." replied Makarov solemnly

"Tartaros.."

"Master..." said Natsu as he observed Laxus before turning to the door..

"we're starting a war." finished Natsu looking rather pissed as his eyes flared his epic sharingan..

Meanwhile..

"Fairy tail?" asked Kyouka looking curious.

"!"

"oh shes reacting.." said a midget demon looking at Minerva who was well naked and seemed to be altering into a demon..

"is it that guild that beat the 6 demons and grimoire?" said Kyouka smiling

"Fairy tail..uhuhuhuh interesting..are they going to resist us?"

Back with Fairy tail.

"Natsu..i agree with you but we have too little information." replied Makarov grimly.

"we dont know Tartaros' goal. And not even the council knew where their HQ is." said Erza looking at Natsu..

"they are hunting the previous counselors right? All we gotta do is find them And wait for tartaros and destroy them." said Natsu for the first time not saying 'owned' but 'destroy'.

"but we dont know where they live." replied Lucy as Natsu sighed but like a knight in shining armor came Loke

"i know the addresses of the previous counselors. Though not all of them" said Loke as Natsu smirked

"then we will get infromation from them..though it will be hard." Said Pantherlily seriously.

"if you meet the one who attacked Laxus..and that uses magic-killing particles..be careful and try to get a sample of their blood, i might be able to prepare a vaccine for Laxus and the others." said Porlyusica or more specifically super doctor.

And thus came in Makarov's inspiring speech which well..inspired Fairy tail..

"Tartaros is the enemy! they're from the Baram alliance like Oracion Seis and Grimoir Heart! But we we're able to defeat both of them!"

"Likewise Tartaros...will regret having us as their enemy!"

"they hurt our comrades! We can feel their pain!, the blood of our comrades is the same as our blood!"

"we will turn this pain and suffering into fighting spirit and defeat the enemy! We are not justice!"

"we move following our own IDEALS!" finished Makarov as Fairy Tail basically became spartas of 300.

* * *

"so we're going to keep guard here for a while.." said Lucy with Natsu, Wendy and Happy as she explained the ex counselor, Which they are supposed to protect.

"i appreciate your concern..but this is quite annoying." said the counselor named Mikelo who basically looked like a cat.

"how did you even get my address?"

"well were both cats aren't we?" said Happy as Natsu snickered while Wendy and Lucy sighed..

As for the old man.."Who's a cat!?" annoyed Mikelo shouted.

"i know about you trouble-some guild..your just trying to lure them, anyway.."

"Tartaros will attack you if we're not here." said Natsu looking at him

"We're not just trying to use you" followed Carla who i forgot to mention..like always..no offense to her.

"dont be ridiculous..i wouldn't just wait for them to attack me..im leaving dont look for me." said old jiji Mikelo

"Grandpa, you're being rude to them." said a rather hot looking women as she held a tray of cups filled with tea.

"lets try and cooperate. The other counselors were also killed, Grandpa! As ex member of the council..are you going to ignore all of this?" finished the women

"do you have any idea why they would be targeting the council?" asked Lucy in all her glory while Natsu just looked on bored along with Happy.

"too many, cant think of one...the dark guilds are not the only one's with a grudge against us." Answered Mikelo solemnly

"!" sensing something Natsu sighed

"get down!" ordered Natsu as he coated them all in his Susano while they..well..'got down'

"this presence.." thought Natsu as he sensed a familiar presence of a...demon from hell with that a huge explosion occured destroying the house they were in as Natsu's Susano protected all of them.

"My House!" cried Mikelo as he dived down closing his eyes not knowing the Susano was already protecting him..

"huh..i managed to transport the explosion somewhere else.." said Natsu eyebrow raised as he didnt expect it to work..Before he looked up at the figure who suddenly spoke to them

"huh? I thought i blew you all up" said a certain demon looking at them from above the roof.

"who are you!?" asked Lucy curiously and sternly.

"tartaros..so they are demons.." said Natsu as he looked at Jackal who looked back at him.

"so your the one who interfered with my explosion!" said Jackal pissed.

"Who are you!?" asked Jackal looking at him still pissed.

"Natsu from Fairy Tail and you Cat ears?" replied Natsu looking at him as his eyes morphed into Mangekyo..

"why you! My name is Jackal! Remember that when you go to hell!" pissed Jackal couldn't say anything more

"oh ive been there.." replied Natsu smirking confusing Jackal before Natsu faced Wendy and Lucy

"Lucy, Wendy! Get them out of here." ordered Natsu as they nodded.

"what is he!? He destroyed my house!" said Mikelo still seemingly pissed about his house..

"he's from Tartaros!" replied Happy

"Your'e the one he's after lets go!" said Lucy

"i was going to do that without you telling me so." replied Mikelo already running.

"it will be fine if we leave it to Natsu.." said Wendy believing Natsu will defeat him..

"heh.." smirked Jackal before he spinned around sending a wave of wind around the city..

"shit." said Natsu before an explosion occured destroying the surrounding city leaving only the part where they were standing..

"the city has nothing to do with this!" said Lucy in horror as she looked at the destruction.

"enough!" said Natsu before he warped himself and appeared right in front of Jackal who looked surprised before he was punched into oblivion and with that he was sent flying away badly!..

"what the hell!?" shouted Jackal as he crashed into the ground breaking his back from the impact.

"argh!" screamed Jackal in agony but he couldn't rest as Natsu came in again kicking him right in the face as he stood up sending him flying yet again.

"this is my first time witnessing a fairy tail mage fight this close...to think it would be like this!" said Mikelo scared like hell

"kuhahaha your an interesting fellow.." said Jackal as he recovered removing chunks of wood on his back as he looked at Natsu

"i have something to tell you though..." before he could finish he heard **"Bansho Tenin!" **and with that he was pulled towards Natsu as he helplessly watched as Natsu summoned his Gunbai..

And with that **Bam! **Gunbai towards the face sending him crashing towards a metal wall fully crushing him before even the metal wall broke and he was send flying into the rubble he created previously from destroying half the city.

"unbelievable.." said Mikelo shocked at the strength of a Fairy Tail mage.

"Natsu-san.."

"wasn't he about to say something?..hes really killing that Tartaros member.." said Lucy feeling pity for Jackal.

"ill leave the disposing of him to you guys! I nave to go confirm the safety of other ex council members!" said Mikelo in a hurry.

"grandfather?" asked the hot women who's name is yet to be introduced.

"Michelia, you come as well" there you go..the name of the hot women is Michelia.

"old man...if you know something you better tell us." said Natsu sternly.

Mikelo already terrified of Natsu's power now that he saw him in action replied with "i dont know anything!"

"is that so?.." asked Jackal calmly smirking while he was still on the ground looking like he was..well..fucked up.

"you might be spared from a horrible death if you were to share a juicy morsel with me..." said Jackal standing up surprisingly knowing his injuires

"typical demons.." said Natsu as he sighed looking at Jackal who stood up without any trouble.

"i dont know anything! Try someone else! I really dont know anything!" screamed the ex council member...While Natsu looked at him with a poker face

"old man..if you act like that he will obviously know you know something even though your saying you dont know." said Natsu looking at Mikelo who looked like he was about to cry.

"oh i see...then i suppose your going to die a horrible death." said Jackal smirking.

"and you really need to let finish people talking when they're speaking to you." said Jackal pointing at Natsu annoyed.

"fuckherrightinthepussy!" said Natsu hastly confusing them.

"what?"

"urusai who cares about what shit you spout!?" replied Natsu annoyed before his hand glowed.

"you will regret saying that..my 'curse' is a power that changes things that touch me into bombs..and you touched me how many times now?.." said Jackal smirking at his 'victory'

"everyone get away from me!" said Natsu loudly as his whole body glowed

"but.."

"hurry!"

With that Natsu exploded destroying everything near him luckily Lucy got Wendy out just in time but sadly Happy was hit straight but still alive.

"kuhahahhahaah!" laughed Jackal amused.

"no way.." said Lucy worried.

"Natsu-san..." though Wendy in disbelief

"its over im going to be killed.." said Mikelo shocked and giving up hope.

"if you hand over the information...ill only give your grandaughter a horrible death...im a considerate guy after all..kuhahahaha!" offered Jackal rather kindly..hey like he said..a considerate guy.

"heeeeeeee" scared Mikelo tried to run..key word tried

"i wont let you go!" exclaimed Jackal as he rushed at him before he saw something that will haunt him forever..a hand that suddenly clutched his face as he was pushed back..

"argh!? Who!?" thats the only thing Jackal mustered up before he saw Natsu in all his glory but before he could get a chance to say anything

"**Shinra Tensei!" **said Natsu calmly before The wide eyed Jackal was pushed back with extreme speed that would've obilerated a normal human but then again Jackal was a demon...

"Natsu!" said Lucy happily

"Natsu-san!"

"Natsuuuuu" said you know as only he could say Natsu with so many 'u's..thats right it was Happy.

"stand back guys..its not over." said Natsu filled with alot of injuries as he looked at Jackal who smirked as blood dripped over his mouth..

"Natsu huh?..your not someone to underestimate it seems" said Jackal looking at him already recovered..

"how the hell is he recovering so fast?.." thought Natsu annoyed

"either way i forgot to tell you something..Tartaros doesn't use magic...we use something superior to magic..we use 'Enchantment' a power that stands above all!" announced Jackal grinning like a madman and excited for a battle with a foe that could match him

"no matter how strong you are Natsu..you cant beat us!** Blast Spiral!" **with that Jackal spinned around before a typhoon of explosions morphed over where the group was before they were engulfed in the spinning explosion

"Ugh!"

"Aghhh!"

"Lucy! Wendy!" said Natsu pissed at Jackal now.

"well see ya! Kuhaha" said Jackal running towards where Mikelo ran..

"bastard..Happy! Take care of Wendy and Lucy! Ill take care of him!" said Natsu annoyed as he ordered Happy

"Aye Sir!" replied Happy before Natsu warped away..

Meanwhile with the old man..

"heeee heee im going to be killed!" Cried Mikelo as he ran

"im going to be killed someone help me!" cried Mikelo again asking the people of the city to help him..

"hey you! Find me a place to hide!" said Mikelo to a random person

"hm..w-who are you?" asked the person towards 'stranger'

"they're after my life!"

"like i care.."

"i used to be a magic counsellor! Ive been protecting your lives all this time now its your turn to protect me!"

"found ya gramps." said a familiar voice.

"heeee!"

"stop ive got nothing to do with this! I dont know anything!" begged Mikelo

"i just want to live in peace with my grand daughter!"

"oh?..and just who ran like a coward leaving his grandaughter behind..?" asked Jackal amused.

"..."

"kuhahahha!" laughed Jackal amused yet again.

"found you!" and with that a shadow came over Jackal as he barely dodged before he looked at the destroyed building he was standing on.

"you again..grr!"

"Fairy tail! save me!" cried Mikelo happy at seeing Natsu Before Natsu dissapeared and reappeared behind Mikelo before punching the daylights out of him rendering him unconscious

"You shut up for now..." said Natsu annoyed before facing Jackal who looked confused before smirking.

"what is this?..a fight between mages?" said a random person looking at them

"that pink haired guy looks familiar!"

"t-thats N-Natsu Uchiha!" exclaimed another random guy surprising them..

"Natsu Uchiha huh...hmph Tartaros will be interested in him for sure.." thought Jackal looking at him before going wide eyed as Natsu had suddenly warped away..

"what is that!? I cant sense him at all its like he isnt even here!" thought Jackal frustrated before his instincts told him to duck and duck he did as a kick went right above his head..

Before he backflipped and created distance between him and Natsu..but when he looked at where the kick came from there was no one..and sadly his instincts didnt help him this time as he suddenly saw a shadow behind him.

"take this!" said Natsu as he roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him flying making crash.

"damn i cant remember how many times he flew.." thought Natsu looking at the destruction he caused from the kick.

"y-you urgh! Really dont learn..d-do you!?" said Jackal looking like he was gonna trip any second..

"well you recovered fast.." said Natsu eyebrow raised now used to it before his leG glowed before it engulfed his whole body

"you touched me again kuhahaha!" said Jackal laughing

"you think thats gonna work again?" said Natsu eyebrow raised yet again confusing Jackal

"wha?.." thought Jackal before he saw that Natsu was about to explode he smirked but his smirk vanished when he saw the explosion had dissapeared.

"wha!?"

"i can easily transport your explosion somewhere else.." said Natsu and as if on cue an explosion occured miles away from the city

"but h-how!?" Asked Jackal frustrated at this..unknown out of nowhere invincible badass

"its all about the eyes." said Natsu before he was engulfed in purple flames morphing into susano as Susano protected him.

"what is that!?"

"that is your end, **Susano..Kagutsuchi!**" and with that epic comment Susano suddenly morphed an Amaterasu sword in his hand before it descended down on Jackal.

"no way..why am i shivering against a human!? Wait..is he even a human?" questioned Jackal as he saw the sword descend on him

"no way! No way!" cried Jackal as he looked to be changing into something else but before he could he was engulfed in the flames of Amaterasu...and with that a huge Black sphere surrounded the part of the city where Jackal stood before it exploded creating a huge crater

Luckily the villagers had already escaped knowing who Natsu was and what destrcution he would cause...

"What the hell Natsuuuu!" said Lucy as she examined the destruction that Natsu had occured..

"he destroyed the whole part of town.." said Carla shocked..

"Aye Sir! Thats Natsu alright! He destroys everything easily!" said Happy happily

*facepalm*

"Argh!" came out a hand throughg the debris

"hes still alive?" thought Natsu looking at the hand as it started removing the debris over him before the whole debris cleared away as Natsu closed his eyes as to not let the dust go in his eyes..

Opening his eyes Natsu noticed a wierd creature looking at him.

"what the hell?...he turned into a..freakin Wolf.." said Natsu observing him before the 'Wolf' dissapeared as Natsu felt something on his stomach looking down he saw a fist planted and an explosion occured destroying another part of town.

With that unexpected change of speed Natsu was caught of guard as he flew back before he used his Gravity Release to stop himself as a shockwave was created behind him stopping his 'flight' while the explosion died down..

"a human can't possibly compete against us demons!" said Jackal in his demon form

"urusai." replied Natsu having enough of him before his eyes morphed into Rinnegan.

"Vanish human race!" with that Jackal charged up an explosion attack in his hand Facing Natsu before rushing at him

While Natsu did nothing but watched as the attack came closer and closer before finally colliding with him and with that a true explosion occured destroying all the debris and creating an even bigger crater.

"Impossible!" said Lucy shocked that Natsu lost

"it cant be." said Wendy also shocked.

"no look!" pointed Carla

And look indeed as they saw the figure still standing as the smoke cleared away

"n-no...way.." said Jackal in disbelief looking as Natsu had seemingly caught his fist with one hand and seemed unfazed from the whole explosion..

"what are you!?" cried Jackal frightened as he shivered in fear.

"im Natsu Uchiha...also known as... the son of Shinigami" said Natsu grinning as Jackal looked at him with wide eyes..

"S-Shinigami...!?" shocked Jackal couldn't say anything else before he heard the words that would truly haunt him forever.

"**Limbo" **with that Jackal was hit multiple times by an unknown force breaking every bone in his body..

"wha!?" thought Jackal as he could barely move but somehow he looked at Natsu and saw he didnt move an inch

"b-but h-how?.." asked Jackal having no more energy as he reverted back to his normal form while he barely moved.

"like i said...its all about the eyes." answered Natsu as he closed his eyes before opening them showing his normal three tomoed sharingan.

"heh.."

"to go down like this...how embarassing.."

"well you did get to fight me and in my perspective that wasn't really fair.." said Natsu feeling sorry for the guy who had been broken.

"sorry Kyouka..but atleast..ill take these guys down with me!" shouted Jackal as pillars of light started erupting all over the town.

"what is going on!?" asked Lucy as everyone was near Natsu now.

"Could it be..is he trying to blow up the whole town!?" asked Carla shocked

"no shit." replied Natsu annoyed.

"its too late im the bomb i will explode even if i die."

"kuhahaha see you in hell!"

"you forgot one thing again." deadpanned Natsu

"what?.." smirked Jackal

"its all about the eyes.." with that Jackal was wide eyed before he heard

**"Kamui!" **right before Jackal detonated himself he was warped away in another dimension.

"whew..."

"that was close!" said Lucy sighing

"nice work Natsu-san!" praised Wendy seemingly being the only one who remembered who saved them all.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

With Fairy tail

"we were too late.." Said Gray grimly

"what!? Do you mean the Old Hog is..?" asked Makarov

"yes he's already..." replied Juvia solemnly

"..."

"someone was acting crazy on the streets...it was horrible!" Said Juvia sadly

"this is terrible.." exclaimed the Master of Fairy Tail..

"What about Gajeel and the rest? What about old Verno?" asked Makarov switching the communication Lacrima to Gajeel

"we were too late.." replied Gajeel with the same response as Gray

"they dont seem to have struggled.." added Levy

"which means..he was assassinated." said Cana sweating..

"shit! If only we'd come a little earlier.." said Gajeel clearly showing his distaste at this outcome.

"Gajeel.." said Levy looking at him worried..

"the Old Hog and even The Old Verno..now the only ones that are left are Natsu's team at the old Mikelo's place..and Elfman's team at Old Yuri's" said Cana hoping they would be alive.

With Elfman and others..

"the dead's macro doesn't seem to work very well.." Said a very sexy looking demon while she was reading a book.

"!"

"who are you!?" asked Elfman panicked

"what did you do to Old Yuri!?" asked Lisanna angrily

"i just helped him reach Hades.." replied the sexy demon.

"are you from Tartaros?.." asked Elfman wide eyed

With that the sexy demon closed the book and putting it on the table she stood up "the stories written by humans are boring...i shall write my own story."

"the story of demons." finished the sexy d- look you know who this is so lets cut the crap.

"be careful Lisanna.." warned Elfman sensing danger

"hai.." replied Lisanna before Elfman suddenly grabbed her by her neck

"Elf-niichan?"

"Ugh!" cried Lisanna in pain as Elfman had increased the pressure choking her.

"no Lisanna! my body is...Lisanna!" cried Elfman helplessly as he watched Lisanna being choked...by himself...lol

"gh! It hurts.." mustered Lisanna crying in pain

"what did you do!? Stop this!" shouted Elfman towards Sayla who was emotionless like Natsu would...well well he found his perfect match.

"in the story of demons...the word 'pity' doesn't exist." replied Sayla stoically

* * *

"it finally connected! Thank god!" thanked Lucy looking through the Lacrima as she had luckily connected to Master

"Lucy!? How is it going!? What happened!?" asked Master hastily

"Mikelo-san is...well err fine..besides the fact Natsu knocked him out." said Lucy poker facing..

"meh..i regret nothing...he was annoying he's lucky i didn't kill him." said Natsu with a scowl..

"anyway Natsu defeated the member of Tartaros that tried to kill Mikelo-san."

"but the town is in terrible condition.." followed Carla

"were you able to get anything out of Mikelo!?" asked Makarov

"well he said..'Face'." answered Natsu sighing since he was too lazy to explain what it was.

"face?"

"Face is one of the weapons that the council possesses..blah blah it causes eternal destruction or some shit like that." answered Natsu rolling his eyes as he finished his explanation

Sweatdropping at his half-assed answer Makarov was about to say something before Mikelo finally spoke.

"no..its not just that...its something far more dangerous...there are a few weapons and thye're managed in different ways depending on the level of danger and importance..for example the etherion, the super magic that can destroy a whole country in a second.." said Mikelo terrified

"oh fo fuck sake" said Natsu feeling annoyed at the annoying huge ass explanation that was about to come..luckily Makarov wasn't a fan of that either.

"i understand that its top secret! But now is not the time for that!"

"its a magic pulse bomb. Its a weapon that can annihilate the magic of the whole continent." finished Mikelo leaving wide eyed people who might've died of a heart attack.

"what!?"

"the magic of the whole continent!?"

"all the wizards would suffer from magic deficiency" said Cana sweating

"not only that but Tartaros said that they dont use magic! They use curses!" added Lucy shocked

"well i wouldn't really mind that..i could chill on a tropical island swimming with a lava moon..playing Adventure time with Jake..hanging out with the dancers asking question till they got no answers.." said Natsu in bliss

"what?"

"Natsu this is a serious matter!" said Makarov annoyed

"fine fine...well?..where is it then? I could just destroy it before they find it.." asked Natsu towards Mikelo who quaked in fear.

"i-i dont really know..i heard that the sealing method is the vital link magic of 3 ex-counsellors...but the only one who knows who they are is the ex-chairman." answered Mikelo

Sighing Natsu replied "well great oh well it was fun while it lasted."

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy

"okay okay god...its not my fault im feeling too lazy to do anything." said Natsu sighing..

"why are people with too much power always assholes?" thought Gray poker facing..

"i heard that Gray." said Natsu looking at him

"what the!? I didn't even say anything!" said Gray shocked Natsu had read his mind.

"enough!"

"old man if the 3 ex-counsellors that keep it sealed are killed..face will fall into thier hands!" said Gajeel in all his glory stating the obvious.

"no shit." said Natsu poker facing him

"we must find them and protect them! The ex-chairman knows them right!?" asked Makarov towards Mikelo who nodded fearfully

"p-probably.."

"were you able to find the whereabouts of the ex-chairman!?" asked Makarov suddenly

"they're probably going after him too! Hurry!"

"its okay! We found the addresses of 16 more ex-counselors." said Nab giving a thmbs up

"we asked the other guilds to go and protect them." said Loke carrying a pile of paperwork

"we found the ex-chairman's address too!" answered Laki

"great! Natsu i need you to got here now!" ordered Makarov as Natsu sighed nodding.

"dont worry Master they're already gone"

"huh?"

"the most reliable duo Erza and Mira" finished Laki grinning

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of nowhere or rather in the middle of the forest..

**Bam! **Was the sound of an explosion...

"you're not getting anywhere near the counsellor." said a certain red head in her Flame empress armour along with a familiar white haired Strauss demon standing on a pile of bodies or rather demons.

And they were both wearing rather...revealing clothes...that would make a guy think 'whats the point of wearing that? Might as well be naked'

"this is a first..being in a team with you." said Erza smiling as they were surrounded again

"Natsu did tell us we would make a great team...lets show them the power of Fairy tail." finished Mirajane also smiling and believe it or not Mira looked more sexier then Erza.

And with that they sprang into action annihilating the demons left and right.

Meanwhile with Elfman.

"Daaamn ittt!" cried Elfman..still choking Lisanna...God she's not dead yet? Wow.

"Stop itttt! Quit using my body like that...!" cried Elfman and if anyone didn't know what situation he was in they might get the wrong idea..if you know what i mean.

I beg of you! please stop!" begged Elfman losing his will

"please?..when a human asks a demon for something...its when they're selling thier soul.."

"are you selling your soul to me?" asked Sayla creepily..

Meanwhile with Natsu and the others..

"lets go Happy!" said Natsu prepared to finally go to the ex Chairman's house.

"Natsu like i said..Erza and Mira has it under control you dont have to go.." said Makarov sighing.

"No time Master! Erza and Mira are in danger!" Said Natsu hastily as he warped away while holding Happy

Meanwhile back with Erza and Mira.

"this is Crawford, Ive obtained 2 subjects. Change of plans." said Crawford smirking evilly as he held both Erza and Mira.

"as expected of an ex-counsellor. Please return to the guild at once." replied Kyouka smirking

Back with Natsu and Happy

"Happy there!" said Natsu pointing towards a house near it therecwas some wreckage and debris

"looks like someone fought here.." said Happy as he landed with Natsu before they examined the whole place

"no one is here.." said Happy cluelessly

"no..i can sense thier residual magic a little..." replied Natsu closing his eyes concentrating

"i didnt know you could do that.." said Happy surprised..

"its all about the eyes." said Natsu as he opened them showing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in all its glory and right as he observed the whole place with his eyes he detected a fallen cup

"its a sleeping drug.." said Natsu examining it..

"maybe someone made them fall asleep?.." concluded Happy looking at Natsu who was pissed

"that bastard!" shouted Natsu as he punched the cup into oblivion obliterating the cup along with the whole house destroying it all.

"Natsu! Thats too much!" said Happy scared dodging the debris of the ceiling that was falling down

"you destroyed the house of the ex-chairman!" said Happy shocked

"hes allied with Tartaros.." said Natsu still pissed.

"thats why Tartaros knew the addresses of the ex-counselors and knew where Face is." said Happy as everything had started adding up

"were Mira and Erza captured?"

"...ill definitely find them." announced Natsu as he looked towards a certain direction narrowing his eyes.

"dont underestimate these eyes." pointed Natsu as he grabbed Happy before warping away in mid-air as Happy activated his flight grabbing Natsu before he flew at extreme speeds where Natsu pointed him.

Meanwhile...

"!"

"so your finally awake?" asked Kyouka looking towards Erza..

Who noticed she was naked...and couldn't move due to the shackles tied on her arms and legs...seems Kyouka was a bondage quee.. but lets see.

"welcome to Tartaros." welcomed Kyouka smirking

"this is Tartaros!? Where is Mira!? And the Ex-Chairman!?" asked Erza sweating

"hmph...the Ex-Chairman is our ally..after our plan is carried out he will become the new Chairman."

"you fell right into his trap and we captured you.." finished Kyouka

"no way! Ex-Chairman can't be a traitor!" said Erza in disbelief as she tried to break the shackles

"stop resisting...those shackles are made with magic sealing ore. You cant use your magic as long as your bound." explained Kyouka

"where is Mira!? The one who was with me!?"

"dont worry...i didnt kill her.." answered Kyouka smirking..while Erza sighed in relief

"im just going to remodel her body..to make her a slave." finished Kyouka with a smirk so sadistic that you would think she just had an orgasm.

"stop!"

"stop whining..there is something i want to ask you."

"tell me where Jellal is." asked Kyouka with the same smirk

"!"

"i know you two had a close relationship"

"why do you need Jellal?" asked Erza

"tell me where he is." asked Kyouka before Erza screamed in pain for some reason.

"my 'Demon' can change people's sensations..im making your sense of pain as sensitive as possible." explained Kyouka clearly enjoying this.

"ughh.."

"now tell me.."

"i-i dont know.."

*Slash*

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Erza in agony

"we were going to kill all the ex-councilors to remove Face's seal...however we finally found out the names of those that are sealing it."

"two of them are already dead..but the last one.."

"do you mean.." with that Kyouka appeared right in front Erza there lips inches away

"if Jellal dies..Face's seal will be broken." said Kyouka before she stepped back

"oops maybe i said a little too much..now you'll never tell me." said Kyouka smirking.

"i dont know! I really dont know where he is!"

"lets do this...if you tell me where Jellal is ill free Mirajane." offered Kyouka

"if you dont...then both you and Mirajane will die." finished Kyouka offering a rather considerate and kind proposal...pfft..

"i really dont know...Please spare Mira's life.." cried Erza clearly in unamounting pain of Jutice. Wait what.

"i see..well lets have some more fun then." smirked Kyouka before she started raping Erz- i mean Torturing Erza.

Meanwhile with a certain dickhead.

"what happened to Erza's team?"

"Kyouka-sama is torturing them, im sure they will have a horrible death."

"kill them! If they get back alive someone will suspect me!"

"dont worry...no one will ever find them anyway.."

"huh? Whats that?" looking outside the window the duo of douchebags found a 'bird' coming right at them

"its coming here!"

"Franmals-kun you said no one.."

"would find this place.." finished Franmals shocked before the 'bird' finally collided with him

**Boom!**

"i found you!" said Natsu punching a big hole in the Ex-Chairman who was literally...fucked up while Franmals looked on shocked that someone found this place.

"where are Erza and Mira!?" shouted Natsu towards Franmals who looked terrified and was about to shit bricks.

"oh so you're a friend of the humans we caught.." said Franmals smirking rather nervously..

"how did you find this place? We-" before he could say any further he was paralysed with the Glare Natsu was now giving him

"where are Mira and Erza?" asked Natsu calmly

"*gulp* there with Kyouka! Dont hurt me!" begged the demon named Franmals.

"hes useless." deadpanned Happy But that just pissed Franmals off who forgot his position and went back to his demon mode while Natsu sighed.

"Fools do you know how big your offense is? Breaking into this place..its gonna cost you **1000 of your souls!" **screamed Franmals before extending his arm towards Natsu who only raised his eyebrow..

"hahaha that idiot is just standing i had nothing to fear after all.." thought Franmals grinning but sadly for him he didn't see the evil grin Natsu had

**"Amaterasu!" **with that Franmals hand seemed to be covered in black flames which kept going until it filled his entire body.

"Ahhhhhh! stop it! pleaseeee!" begged Franmals in agony

"well you look hot today." said Natsu smirking evilly or more specifically badassly

"Ahhhhh Bas...tar..d.." finished Franmals before he fell to the ground as Natsu put the flames out.

"Franmals?" came a sudden voice as a guy who looked like older Gray came in the room before he observed the place..

"He was defeated?.." thought Older 'Gray' as he raised his eyebrow..

"S-Silver..-sama.." mustered Franmals looks like demons dont die easy.

"the temperature dropped.." thought Natsu narrowing his eyes.

"i-its cold Natsu..." said Happy shivering..

"is it you..who melted the ice of the sun village?" asked Silver

"is it you who froze it?" asked Natsu back

"oh i must thank you for that it was quite an embarrassing mistake hehe!" Said Silver rubbing the back of his head

"you..your presence feels like..Gray." said Natsu before Silver got dead serious swiping his hand

"shit" thought Natsu as he warped away along with away before reappearing seeing the whole place frozen.

"dont say that disgusting name." said Silver looking at the place Natsu once was before he looked back seeing Natsu and Happy

"i dont know how you did that..but you should know you wont get out of here alive." said Silver grimly.

"bring it." replied Natsu activating his Rinnegan while Silver just smirked with that Silver disappeared appearing right in front of Natsu.

**"Limbo" **with that Silver's punch was blocked by an invisible force

"what the? It like he has an invisible wall in front of him.." thought Silver jumping back

"my turn." said Natsu before Silver was attacked by five Natsu's in Limbo world..but Silver not knowing that was confused before he felt several punches and kicks at him

"agh! What is this!?" said Silver as he blocked and covered himself in ice which broke while he was getting annihilated from five invisible forces.

"My **Limbo **is something beyond comprehension.. It projects my shadows into an invisible world called **Limbo****..**they cannot be detected or seen even one is enough to repel an entire army." explained Natsu while Silver was left uncharastically wide eyed at this explanation before he was kicked in the stomach by an unknown force

But before he could recover "finish this." said Natsu seeing his shadows standing in front of Silver before he was pushed back by an invisible force disappearing at the speed of light breaking the walls as he went through the whole tartaros castle finally reaching his end before falling out of the castle/cube

"good thing i caught him of guard..it would be a pain in the ass to start a fight that would last days" thought Natsu knowing how strong the Demon Slayer was

"cmon Happy lets go find Erza and Mira!"

"Aye! sir!"

Meanwhile..

"nani!? Silver was defeated!?" shouted Kyouka in shock.

"thats what i saw Kyouka-sama.." said Franmals fully recovered

"this is..this is..not happening! Who is this Natsu!?" exclaimed Kyouka angrily and frustrated.

"Kyouka-sama...shall i take care of him?" asked Sayla stoically while blushing being near Kyouka for some reason.

"Yes..go and find him and if possible..bring him to me...he might make a perfect demon.." ordered Kyouka smirking again at the possibility

"that is if he isnt a demon already.." thought Franmals remembering the terrifying red eyes As he shivered

With that Sayla left fully focused on making her 'Kyouka-sama' proud.

back with Natsu and Happy

"this place is a maze.." said Happy while Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time this day.

"thats it." said Natsu summoning his Susano before...yep you guessed it breaking all the walls as he went straight towards the nearest magical power he sensed before he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Ehh!? Natsu!?" said a certain Strauss looking at the pink haired mage who was about to go forward and break another wall.

"Lisanna!" shouted Happy going inside the cell literally jumping on her bewbs...yeah she was nude.

"Lisanna? Damn.." said Natsu smirking at the very sexy strauss who blushed

"stop l-looking!" shouted Lisanna as she grabbed Happy and threw him at Natsu who dodged but unluckily for Happy he was smashed in the wall.

"why Lisanna...?" cried Happy dragging himself down the wall dramatically.

"sorry!" apologized Lisanna before looking at Natsu blushing yet again but managed to hold her composure..

"you got captured too huh.." said Natsu sighing..

"too?..who else was captured..?"

"Mira and Erza." replied Natsu while Lisanna gasped

"Erza and Mira-nee too!?"

"what should i do...Elf-niichan is probably captured too.."

"lets worry about that later come on" with that Natsu requipped his badass looking katana and cut of her shackles Before requipping on Lisanna dressing her up.

"you used requip on me? I didnt know you could do that.." said Lisanna surprised..

"yeah this was my first try..sadly it worked.." said Natsu disappointed.

"what do you mean sadly? You pervert." said Lisanna with a poker face..before smiling.

"thanks for coming..Natsu." thanked Lisanna.

"no problem..." smiled Natsu making Lisanna blush..such a playa..

"Happy! I need you to do something!" said Natsu.

"Aye!?"

"take Lisanna out of here and go to Fairy tail..tell them everything what happened.." ordered Natsu Calmly

"but Natsu i can help!" said Lisanna worried

"ma~ ma~ i know you can but for now i need you at Fairy tail kay?" asked Natsu with a puppy face which he had learned from the ancient monks of legends.

And it seemed to be have worked as Lisanna nodded

"be careful and good luck!" said Lisanna before she and Happy ran to the opposite direction.

"the only ones who need luck right now are tartaros.." said Natsu smirking badassly before his Susano destroyed the wall in front of him as a figure came in front of him

"ive been waiting for you...Natsu-kun" said the figure now identified as Sayla laying on her bed..

"its rather rude to break people's walls dont you think?" Natsu of course didnt reply like a badass looking at her with no emotion

"you have beautiful eyes..wonder what they are?...Jackal did say be careful of his eyes wonder what he meant?"

"Jackal?..i thought he died?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised while Sayla just looked amused

"oh dear Natsu-kun...maybe if you defeat me...i could tell you?" teased Sayla which was rather uncharastic of her..but cmon son!..its Natsu were talking about here.

"*sigh* i gotta admit for a demon...your hot..and if we could i dont wanna fight..lets settle this peacefully.." suggested Natsu

Blushing up a storm obviously..Sayla replied "Hmm fine. Lets see how long you can outlast a demon girl." said Sayla smirking thinking she got him in her grasp.

Knowing what she was suggesting Natsu smirked okay..bring it."

"brilliant..with this he wil succumb to my every need and Kyouka-sama will be proud of me!" thought Sayla happily

"the one who defeated Silver...my slave..hehe" thought Sayla as she approached Natsu Closing the gap between them before she implanted her lips on his starting a tongue war where Natsu used his special attack.

But to no avail as Sayla was no demon for nothing she pushed him back greatly 'injuring' him but Natsu used his ultimate tongue twister attack which made Sayla moan inconsiderably.

"mmmphhh! ❤㈎7㈏1" moaned Sayla in ecstasy experiencing an intense kiss for the first time.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Natsuuu㈎7㈏1" moaned Sayla as she had literally released from just that kiss.

"oho?..so much for lasting long.." said Natsu smirking while Sayla blushed

"how c-can this be!? I l-lost to a mere human?" thought Sayla blushing embarassed that she cummed with just a kiss

"Fine...as my pride as a Demon i shall tell you...but you will have to come with me." said Sayla still blushing as Natsu nodded.

"i didnt know Demons had pride.." said Natsu as he was led by Sayla towards another room before she opened the door as Natsu narrowed his eyes..

"this is.."

* * *

**Well i did say it was gonna be short..but seems kinda long...oh well. Lol**


	23. Hashtag Owning Tartaros Like a boss!

**Sup People!? Another chapter another day xD...that was lame..anyway. *Sheep in the big city Narrator's voice***

**Chapter Twenty Three, My Transformer is Bumblebeee!...Niceeeeeee...**

* * *

We see a beautiful scenery filled with two girls who were too sexy for their own good.

And in that scenery the girls, one naked and tied up looking ready for some hardcore of the roof bondage.

Sadly it only 'looked' like that as the other women had other plans in her mind..joy killer.

"Do it." announced Kyouka smirking as Erza was suddenly electrocuted by..well a wierd eel-like creature.

"Aaaaa!" screamed Erza in agony, looks like it was not her day today..

"Stop, Yakdoriga." with that the electrocution session stopped giving Erza room to breath

"now..where is Jellal?" asked Kyouka again for the umpteenth day..if you read the last chapter.

But Erza was persistent..or rather she honestly didn't know where he was as she just replied with "Mira...return Mira.." said Erza barely being able to speak.

"hmph...continue Yakdoriga." ordered Kyouka sighing as Erza was electrocuted so badly it would put Pikachu to shame.

"let's double your sensivity to pain shall we?.." said Kyouka smirking before Erza started screaming even louder.

"Aaaaa!"

Meanwhile..with the sole topic of this conversation..

"you will take us back to jail..?" asked a certain member of Oracion Seis looking...rather..well...fucked up.

"No." replied the blue haired mage who was also looking...fucked up.

"the independant guild..Crime Sorciere.."

"Join our Guild." offered Jellal looking at the fallen Oracion Seis.

"wha?" said Cobra surprised.

"we should be fighting same enemy..." said Jellal grabbing Midnight by his collar.

"Together we must defeat Zeref!" finished Jellal clutching Midnight's collar who looked rather surprised.

"we shall.." said a certain voice smirking sexilly.

"..A-Angel...?" said Cobra surprised recognizing the voice.

"traitor." said Midnight with disgust.

"urusai! I did what needed to be done! Unlike you idiots who started to kill the one who saved us from that 'hell' in the first place!" explained Surano looking at them pissed.

"that was a long time ago." said Midnight with no emotion.

"why you..!"

"stop it! Instead of fighting each other we should unite and fight Zeref! Jellal-san is right." Hoteye reasoning with them which surprisingly got through their heads..

"fine...we will join your Guild." answered Midnight towards Jellal...who was well still surprised who Surano was talking about.

"but let go of my collar..!" said Midnight annoyed as Jellal let go him rubbing the back of his head like Naruto would.

Meanwhile..

"Ex-chairman?" said a familiar douchebag with one eye.

"did you find Jellal!?"

"no...something much better has happened."

"uh?.."

"i've successfully completed the transfer of the key! Thanks to my archive's power!" finished Ex-Chairman looking like a mad scientist with an evil grin.

"Jellal's key has become mine!"

"yours?" asked Franmals confused

"yes! And utilizing the same principle, we can transfer the key to some random person. If we then kill them, the seal will be opened."

"and who would that random person be?" asked Franmals.

"whoever! One of the fairies we captured should do just fine."

"w-wait a minute, do you mean to say that have just become the last key?" asked Franmal grinning

"iv'e been saying that the whole time!" answered the Ex-chairman annoyed

"its all thanks to my spectacular Super Archive's power! With this, the seal on face is released! And the world is ours!" finished the Ex-Chairmen

"wow its almost difficult to believe that such a securely hidden key could be so easily transferred."

"that's what the power and authority of an Ex-Chairman can do" said the old newb proudly

"oh does it now?.." said Franmals grinning evilly looking at the figure behind the Ex-Chairman.

*Swoosh!*

That was the sound of a sword impaling the Ex-Chairman.

"so it's safe to say, the seal is now broken?" asked a rather familiar voice smirking sexilly

"Kuhh! guhh!" screamed the Ex-Chairman in agony as he spat blood inevitably dying.

with that the whole place dropped like an Earthquake! Let the beat drop!

"oh my my.." said Franmals looking at the dead ex-Chairman

"even Cube* is reacting..the seal on face has been released." said Kyouka smirking before she almsot tripped grabbing something nearby to support herself.

"this is quite the reaction..." said Kyouka still feeling the earthquake

"there's no mistaking it! The seal has been broken!" exclaimed Franmals as he held himself to a nearby pillar...by hugging the life out of it..

"and it's coordinates?" asked Kyouka feeling the earthquake, le more specifically 'Cubequake' stopping

"its appears to be rather far from the expected emergence point.." answered Franmals checking on his sick magic technology.

"no matter. activate it." ordered Kyouka straightening herself as the Earthquake had finally calmed.

"oh! About that..it cannot be done from here.." said Franmals confusing Kyouka

"what do you mean?"

"remote control access is impossible. Face can only be activated manually." declared Franmals

"well the Ex-Chairmen might have been able to activate it remotely but.." said Franmals looking at the dead old man.

"it appears i may have been a little to hasty.." said Kyouka sighing

Meanwhile..

"what the hell.." said Natsu as he looked at the scenery before him.

"this is what you asked for.." said Sayla smirking indicating at Mira who was being experimented on..inside a cylinder..while she was naked as they seemed to be in what you call..a lab room.

And Minerva who had appearently completed her transformation and was standing in front of three other people.

"so this is what it means to be a demon..my power is over flowing.." said Demon-Minerva

"eh? Whos that?" asked a familiar face...Jackal.

"some human Kyouka-nee captured or something..i think her name was Minerva." said Lamy with an 'innocent' yet bored face

"i leave her for a few days and this happens.." sighed Natsu looking at demon Minerva..and surprisingly no one seemed to have sensed thier presence..newbs.

"you know her...?" asked Sayla..somewhat..jealous that Natsu knew other women.

"Yep." answered Natsu looking at Neo Minerva...or more spefically a better name..Hot and Sexy Minerva...no wait..Hotsexy Minerva. Yep way better.

"A new nakama eh?.." said Jackal smirking

"oh well even though i dont really care about girls, i guess i might as well just modify this one too.. " said Lamy interested looking at Mira

"Mira or something was it?"

"look at her...with that fuckin pretty face. You're gonna be the world's ugliest caterpillar by the time im done with you bitch." said Lamy..looks like she was not so innocent but rather a huge little bitch who was rather jealous of pretty girls.

"Kuhahahaha!" laughed Natsu at that remark alerting the group of demons looking at him and Sayla

"i-its you...!" said Jackal wide eyed

"Mira? Turn her into a caterpillar?..oh your gonna regret saying that little girl." said Natsu looking at Lamy who had stars in her eyes before she turned serious.

"regret? Fafafafafa! And who are you? Your such a hunk!" asked Lamy excitingly but still held her 'innocent bitchy face'

"Natsu-kun?" said Minerva also wide eyed

"oh she knows him?" asked Lamy also somewhat jealous.

"he's no pushover be careful." said Tempesta narrowing his eyes at the magical power Natsu was radiating

"no...you cant defeat him.." said Jackal who was still scared shitless looking at Natsu with fear.

"what the hell are you saying Jackal-kun~ he's a fool, a cute and hot fool but a fool at that to even come here..fafafa" said Lamy laughing oddly.

"Mira." said Natsu calmly before Mira opened her eyes destroying the cylinder she was in.

"Nani!?"

"sorry...i already have demon particles inside me to use Satan soul...thanks to that i was revived." said Mira standing naked in all her glory..

"eee-eeeek!" shrieked Lamy scared backing away but suddenly Tempesta jumped in front of her protecting her

"**Lightning Sphere Strikes!" **said Tempesta as he send bolts of lightining towards Mira and Natsu.

**"Kamui!" **with that both Lightining speares were warped away shocking Tempesta While Mira transformed **"Satan Soul!" **

"h-how?" asked Tempesta shocked

"leave it Tempesta! You cant beat him! No one can!" cried Jackal knowing what was coming next

"what are you saying Jackal-kun!?" asked Lamy confused why he would be so scared of a mere human.

"he..he's a freakin m-monster..! The son of..S-Shinigami! Natsu...Uchiha!" declared Jackal fearfully shocking the participants in the arena..i mean err the demons.

"Shinigami?..Kyouka-sama needs to hear about this." thought Sayla looking at Natsu who caught her stare before she blushed looking away

"what's wrong with me!?" thought Sayla as she kept blushing near Natsu...that playa.

"hmph...Mira go find Erza i got this one." said Natsu smirking.

"you sure..?" asked Mira sad as she just met Natsu again after a certain time but Natsu only reassured her with a smile

"hai.." obeyed Mira before she ran towards the exit but not before being requipped into some clothes by Natsu surprising her but she didnt pay much mind as she nodded towards Natsu and left.

"now then. **Susano." **said Natsu as a purple figure covered him while Jackal was wide eyed at this familiar display along with all of them.

"Who is he?" thought Sayla surprised at feeling rather inferior towards Natsu

"did you forget about me? Natsu-kun~㈏1" said Minerva smirking as she stood by Natsu

"of course not milady." said Natsu smirking calling her by her former Sabertooth title...which turned her on as she whispered something into his ear blushing..which of course caused him to grin even more.

Meanwhile Sayla looking at this was even more annoyed or more specifically 'somewhat' jealous of this display of affection. Like Britney Spears would say..in her song 'Gimme more'...anyway.

"y-you bitch! Your Kyouka-sama's slave! How dare you side with him!" said Lamy pointing at her frustrated

"so much for new nakama.." thought Jackal looking for a possible exit to escape from this 'deathtrap' before he ran towards the exit he just saw.

"where do you think your going? **Limbo!" **said Natsu as Jackal was repelled back crashing onto the wall breaking his back for the umpteenth time.

While Minerva sighed as there wasn't really much to do since Natsu had them in his palms..

"Natsu-kun let me have some fun once in a while no?" asked Minerva pouting

"ma~ ma~ calm down Minerva you will get your turn...in bed that is." said Natsu smirking feeling epic at his epic comment

While Minerva just sighed and pokerfaced him knowing her demon form was making Natsu talk.

"Whats going on here!?" came in a echoing sound that..well echoed throughout the room.

"Kyouka-sama!" proclaimed Sayla happily but not blushing as she had apparently found a new 'affection' with a certain someone...okay lets cut the crap you know its Natsu.

"Lamy, Tempesta, Jackal. Go and protect the Cube* the fairies are coming in" ordered Kyouka coming in the room showing her distate by saying 'fairies'

"me and Sayla shall take care of this.." finished Kyouka as they all nodded before leaving while Natsu and Minerva let them.

"Minerva go and stop them, ill take care of these two." said Natsu while Minerva looked at him.

"what? But Natsu thats Kyouka..she controls the whole place you cant possibly defeat her alone." said Minerva while Naruto pokerfaced her.

"seriously?" asked Natsu while Minerva sighed

"fine! But i will have my fun!" announced Minerva

"...in bed that is." finished Natsu while Minerva smirked shaking her head before also leaving

"Like i would let you leave traitor!" said Sayla running towards her

**"Bansho Tenin!" **

"wha! Huh!" said Sayla before she was pulled back towards Natsu almost crashing into Kyouka who dodged her easily before Sayla was successfully captured into Natsu's hands

"impressive" thought Kyouka at this unhuman technique.

"**Blocking Tecnique: Absorption Seal." **

"let me go!" cried Sayla before she felt weak feeling all her Curse power slipping away..

"you..how can you.." that was the only thing Sayla managed to say before she passed out.

"what did you do to her?" asked Kyouka surprised that one of the demon almost on par with her was defeated easily...way too easily.

"i just didn't want to hurt such a pretty lady..so i put her to sleep." explained Natsu grinning before he laid Sayla down.

"i see..but no matter i alone am enough." said Kyouka smirking before her claws extended rushing towards Natsu.

"you should know better then that..i guess its time to try out my new trick." said Natsu grinning badassly as he looked at the incoming attack.

"fool." thought Kyouka looking at Natsu who wouldn't budge thinking he had already accepted his inevitable death, but sadly its not that easy with Natsu.

As suddenly the Claw passed right through Natsu like he was a ghost, surprising Kyouka so much that she almost tripped due to losing her balance since her claw didnt make contact, but before she could retract her claw she heard.

"**Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison!" **with that wood sprout from under Kyouka's feet before growing bigger and multiplying themselves turning into a huge wood prison trapping her inside while Kyouka retracted her claw since she couldn't keep it extended for too long.

"what is this!?" shouted Kyouka clearly frustrated at being outmatched so easily.

"i can sense Erza's scent all over you..tell me what you did to Erza and i might tell you." said Natsu with his own sadistic grin and if Kyouka had to be honest, she was turned on from that grin.

"what else could i do..haha but i will tell you..i liked the way she screamed." said Kyouka smirking sadistically.

Of course with that Natsu pokerfaced her before "**Blaze Release: Dragon Flame Song Technique!" **

And with that huge black fireballs shaped like dragon head headed towards Kyouka who widened her eyes.

"no wait! Ill tell you where she is!" said Kyouka seeing as the attack could literally obilerate her and since black fire was basically her biggest fear.

"dont! You can join us! It doesn't matter if your human! I can request Mard-sama to let you in!" begged Kyouka uncharastically but like i said its Natsu he reveals people's true colours..

Of course with that Natsu became interested as he stopped his 'Flamey Dragons' manipulating them into one place before he send it off towards the opposite direction creating a blast and destroying the whole wall as the lab room was now set on fire.

"Mard who?" asked Natsu while Kyouka looked at the fire that was spreading and might reach her 'wood prison' soon

"He's a..Etherious of Tartaros and is also the King of Hades...Mard Geer" finished Kyouka panicking as the fire was almost near her.

"Underworld King huh?..interesting.." said Natsu smirking before deactivating his Wood prison freeing Kyouka who jumped just in time as the fire consumed her but she didnt notice as the fire had apparently burned the cloth that was covering her...well...'behind'.

"close.." thought Kyouka looking at the room...which now basically looked like hell on earth before looking at Natsu who apparently held Sayla over his shoulder protecting her from harm confusing Kyouka as to why he would protect an enemy.

"though..with Hell's core destroyed..they cant be reborn anymore..and Ezel and Franmalth are probably dead by now.." thought Kyouka sighing feeling their curse power had vanished before an explosion occured inside the lab room they were in before Natsu warped them all out of there just in time.

Meanwhile..

"ugh you bitch..." said a certain bitch as she seemed to be kissing the dirt along with Jackal.

"...Jackal-kun..." but she couldn't say no more as Minerva stomped her face but not hard enough to kill her Inevitably smashing her face to the ground as she fell unconscious.

"oh well..sadly that Tempest whatever guy escaped..but Fairy Tail can take care of him..hehe."

"well now that that's over with its time to go back to Natsu-kun...and maybe have my 'fun..❤㈏1" thought Minerva smirking sexilly as she was about to leave before she saw a sight that made her blood boil..

"Erza..." thought Minerva with menace before grinning evilly as she went after her, intending on killing the one who caused her to lose...well first her Guild..then being humiliated and lastly..'her' Natsu-kun.

"im gonna kill you this time for sure..Erzaaa!" thought Minerva with fury as she saw her soaring thorugh some lowly soldiers.

* * *

"well it seems your plan failed badly." said Natsu holding Sayla over his shoulder while walking with Kyouka who had apparently given up the chance to fight back.

"what do you mean?..Face will be activated in mere minutes..your all gonna lose your magic and die." said Kyouka raising her eyebrow.

"that is if Face was still here..Wendy and Carla had already destroyed it." saaid Natsu smirking shocking Kyouka.

"t-thats impossible! And how would you know? You were with me all this time!" exclaimed Kyouka pissed yet curious

"its all about the eyes.." answered Natsu like it was the answer to everything as he looked at her with his sharingan spinning turning into his eternal mangekyo while Kyouka seemed mesmerized by this display.

"..."

"hm..i know its cool and all but you dont have to look so intently.." said Natsu to Kyouka who still seemed to be mesmerized..

"hello?..." said Natsu waving his now realizing she wasn't responding looking at his surroundings he saw nothing seemed to be moving..hell..he couldn't even feel the wind.

"wtf?.."

"you came this far Natsu to think you already defeated half of the demons in Tartaros.." said a familiar voice..

"well i expected this.."

"Zeref..?" thought Natsu looking at him

"this is Zeref's bookshelf tartaros...this is the place where all my books live." said Zeref solemnly looking at Natsu

"this guild was formed by the demons i created...including the one on your shoulder..and her" said Zeref pointing at Sayla and Kyouka.

"Tataros alias..Zeref's bookcase...i didnt create the guild itself...that was merely done by master E.N.D" finished Zeref smirking

"why are you telling me this..? You know i dont care." said Natsu already bored while raising his eyebrow in question.

"settle down..even though you dont care you might wanna hear this."

"E.N.D the strongest demon i ever created..you will have to make your choice too eventually." said Zeref smiling confusing Natsu

"let him live..or kill him...you'll be the one to choose." finished Zeref still smiling

"hmm..is this a riddle?..im telling you now i suck at that." sakd Natsu while Zeref's grin only became larger.

"im leaving now...Tartaros is doing all this just to meet me..if i suddenly come out now it will be a kill joy.." said Zeref shining like a boss

"in the end..only you or E.N.D will be able to get to me." said Zeref

"Lets meet again Natsu" with that Zeref disappeared disabling his time stopping spell and leaving an annoyed Natsu, an unconscious Sayla still on Natsu's shoulder and a blushing Kyouka who seemed to be now staring right at Natsu's crotch due to him moving without realising and her being frozen.

"Kyouka?" asked Natsu looking at her who was rather mesmerized by his crotch.

"wha? What was that?" thought Kyouka figuring out her position and where she had been exactly looking blushing as she stood up womdering how she even crouched in the first place..before she faced thhe other way in embarrassment.

"lets go." said Kyouka as she hid her blush leading the way and since there was nothing covering her ass cause it was burned away previously it was showing her toned ass in all her glory while Natsu just smiled following her as he closed his eyes since he was such a gentleman.

"i can see your..er..ass." said Natsu not knowing how to say it

"wha?" said Kyouka looking at her back which she immediately covered blushing yet again embarrassingly before she was stopped by a giant door in front of them.

"this is it." said Kyouka in front of Mard's domain still blushing as she covered her 'behind' summoning a few extra clothes suddenly requipping them...man is it me..or does everyone know requip now?

"well Mardy sure will be surprised huh?" asked Natsu grinning while Kyouka only sighed nodding knowing she was gonna die for bringing in a human to him.

Opening the door they saw a black haired young guy sitting on his throne with his eyes closed and there seemed to be a book in his hands which he clutched rather possessively.

"King of Hades Geer-sama.." said Kyouka kneeling in front of him while Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"the enemy is more powerful then we thought.." said Kyouka indicating at Natsu while Mard only sighed opening his eyes.

"Natsu Uchiha.." said Mard looking at him paying Kyouka no mind ignoring her.

"Mard Geer has been watching you.."

"hm...why?" asked Natsu raising his eyebrow at this possible gay boi with an 'i'

"Mard Geer knows who you are after all which makes him think...why is someone of your caliber with these lowly fairies?..someone like you...could serve Zeref and become a transcended demon surpassing all." finished Mard praising him widening Kyouka's eyes as she began to see Natsu in a new light since her 'not Master' spoke so highly of him.

"lawl!. No thanks" said Natsu saying 'lawl' not 'lol' or 'haha' but 'lawl' like a boss.

"*sigh* very well.."

"we have to call Master!" said Kyouka hastily..

"that's impossible..we dont have enough Curse Power too revive master..if we dont erase this Magical Power E.N.D wont resuscitate.." finished Mard still looking curiously at Natsu's Eternal Mangekyo eyes.

"that was the purpose of Face..but it failed.." said Kyouka wondering what to do while Natsu pokerfaced at them annoyed that they were talking so calmly with him here which only he could do.

"yeah yeah boo fuckin hoo lets fight already so i can go home." said Natsu with his pokerface while putting Sayla down warping her to a safer place..which was apparently..near the pillar in the room they were in.

"oh? But who said Mard Geer wanted to fight you Uchiha?" asked Mard eyebrow raised while also surprised by seeing his infamous warping technique up close.

"well..you look like the commander of the demons so its only natural you would wanna fight.." deadpanned Natsu.

"oh by no means..i only want to end things peacefully after all, with no violence." said Mard earning a pokerface from Natsu

"Geer-sama?" thought Kyouka confused at his attitude towards Natsu as normally he wouldn't give second thought into killing a human the second he steps near him.

"Mard Geer is a tactician son..you cant deny him." said Mard lookin all gangsta while Kyouka sweatdropped and Natsu well he just pokerfaced him.

"i..see..." replied Natsu nodding in acceptance while Kyouka was...well shocked at her 'Not-Master's' behavior.

"that's why i prepared something special." said Mard smirking while Natsu..well he just raised his eyebrow tilting his head curious to what he meant before Mard turned to Kyouka.

"Kyouka..what are we?" asked Mard apparently not having a good memory as Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Demons of the book of Zeref. Aetherius." answered Kyouka fiercly yet respectfully.

"what's our goal?"

"To revive Master E.N.D and return by Zeref's side."

"what are humans"

"lower then insects."

"Hey!" said Natsu obviously offended.

"its true." said Kyouka disgusted thinking about them.

"why do you guys keep forgetting im also human?.." said Natsu pokerfacing as Kyouka looked like she had been told the biggest secret of the universe.

*Snicker* snickered Mard before several thorny rose vines appeared around Kyouka binding her as the vines digged into her tightily before she cried in pain

"Aaaaaa!"

"what the hell are you doing!?" asked Natsu surprised looking at Mard with a 'wtf' expression.

"oh?..dont tell me you actually care for these pitiful demons?..they failed to do anything..bunch of useless subjects." said Mard tightening the vines showing no mercy.

"wow your the biggest asshole i've probably seen...but then again i've seen alot of assholes in my days...haha get it? Damn that was epic. Im such a playa! Anal sex all the way. But then again..there is also the expression..the fuck her right in the pussy! Expression" said Natsu feeling epic yet thinking what was more epic rubbing his chin while Mard merely sweatdropped his eye twitching in insult...

But luckily Natsu..remembering Kyouka was being tortured, he burned the vines away manipulating his flames into not hurting Kyouka..who looked rather...fucked up. Yes the magical word.

"Geer-sama...w-what..?" said Kyouka barely managing to say something finally freed from the vines, no not those addicting vines on facebook, but the real ones.

"you like humans too much..Mard Geer finds it truly disgusting that you would play with those creatures lower then insects." said Mard towards Kyouka who was still looking...fucked up.

"that's not true..." answered Kyouka truthfully before Mard just sighed as more vines came from the ground but luckily Natsu stopped them before they could 'tighten up' Kyouka.

"wha?" thought Kyouka shocked that he would save her yet again.

"leave her alone." said Natsu getting all serious standing in front of Kyouka.

"tch..Mard Geer feels offended for being interrupted" said Mard annoyed.

"hmph no choice then..Mard Geer shall start with your friends first, he cant let Fairy Tail soil his garden any longer." said Mard confusing Natsu with his complicated bullshit.

"then Mard Geer shall take care of you." finished Mard smirking as Natsu yet again pokerfaced for the millionth time this day.

With that Mard swiped his hand in a vertical motion "**Algeria."**

With that the whole place shook as all the Fairy tail members held on to something since the Gravity field had vanished but sadly thats what the technique was all about as something seemed to suck them in the ground.

"what's going on!?" asked Gray feeling something grab him

"my b-body is being sucked by something!" declared Gray struggling to get out before he was fully consumed along with alot of Fairy tail members.

"my body is sinking!" said Jet struggling like everyone.

"dont get seperated!" shouted Elfman holding Lisanna

"some one..help me!" said Happy as he was sucked in too

Back with Natsu and others.

"Mard Geer-sama..if you do that even our guild's soldiers will be..caught" said Kyouka who's mask by the way had apparently been crushed showing her sexy face with green hair and she was slowly but gradually recovering.

"a useful sacrifice...we have enough useless people around here anyway." that was the cold answer from Mard as Kyouka only looked on unable to do anything

"what the hell are you doing?" asked Natsu feeling all of the Fairy tail's mages magic vanish without traces.

"death and resurrection..despair and hope. What a foolish race. This cube itself is like a huge prison." said Mard kind of answering Natsu's question.

"the inside of the Plutogrim." announced Mard as Natsu fully got an insight on the giant monster turned cube that he was in.

Before all of the people within the Cube were consumed...expect for the Demons of Tartaros...and surprisingly..

"Lucy!" thought Natsu sensing her.

"oh?..there's a one in a million chance..thats some good luck...na more like bad luck. Considering she's left alone in Hades.." said Mard laughing at her misfortune before he put his finger on the left side of his head like he was about to use instant transmission like Goku but alas..this is not Dbz.

"people from Tartaros..we got rid of all intruders..with Algeria. The Face project can continue as planned." said Mard with his telepathy

"however only two humans are left one is a women while the other..i have under control...if anyone finds the women ill give the title of one of the missing Kyuukimon to the soldier that kills her." said Mard obviously lying at the last part but his soldiers being ignorant fools, they believed him.

"and in case of the current Kyuukimon kills her...Mard Geer shall give them a prize" finished Mard smirking as the soldiers cheered rushing into their search.

"Now then with that out of the way..shall we start Natsu-san?" said Mard holding his book closely looking at Natsu

"we shall." said Natsu as his eyes morphed into Rinnegan astonishing both Mard and Kyouka as they felt great rise in his magical power.

"wonderful! Mard Geer is over joyed that his opponent is not holding back." declared Mard Geer gleefully

"so much for settling things peacefully.." thought Kyouka as she went to a safer area grabbing Sayla along the way, wanting to watch this epic clash of true demons from hell...guess she forgot yet again that Natsu was a human.

With that they both rushed at each other fully intent on defeating each other as they clashed resluting in an epic series of shockwaves sending debris here and there and shaking the Plutogrim

"this is...amazing!" thought Kyouka shielding here eyes as too much wind was blowing and debris seemed to come and fly everywhere second after second with each clash sending huge shockwaves.

Meanwhile..

"Take this!" said Jackal rushing at Loke intending to punch him but he tripped due to the whole place shaking due to Natsu and Mard.

"what the hell is going on!?" Said Lucy as she crashed into a wall but luckily Aries caught her in time while everyone else looked like ragdolls going here and there..

"what is Geer-sama doing!?" said Lamy holding on to the demon who's name im too lazy to look up..but he is one of the demons from hell and a powerful enemy.

"there is no doubt about it!" said Jackal also holding on to something

"Geer-sama is fighting..that..m...monster of a human!" declared Jackal fearfully astounding the others.

Meanwhile..

**"Blaze Release: Susano..Kagutsuchi!" **said Natsu for the first time minus since being in hell, using his 70% power in the attack as it descended upon Mard who only looked at it sweating wide eyed.

**Booom! **That was sound of the huge impact on Mard crushing him and the ground beneath creating a huge dome destroying the whole Plutogrim and the rest of the land that was near it...basically the destruction was atleast 20 mile radius.

Luckily they had past Magnolia far long ago or Magnolia would be nothing but ashes...or rather..literally nothing only a clean crater.

After the explosion died down there was a huge crater on the ground while the remnants of Plutogrim fell on the ground...which were still alot as they covered the clean crater falling here and there..

But suddenly "**Thorns!" **yelled the King of Hades as several huge thorny vines that would put Hashirama's wood release to shame went towards Natsu.

"what is he.." said Natsu as for the first time someone survived his Susano Kagutsuchi. That was on a massive scale.

"that was some scary and dangerous attack..could've even killed you're own comrades ya know?..lucky you..there still alive my Algeria probabaly protected them..but then again you knew that didn't you?.heh...but no matter, the curse of the endlessly growing thorns will destroy you." commented Mard grinning as his Thorns went at extreme speeds towards Natsu.

"**Shinra Tensei!" **said Natsu repelling the Thorns..momentarily as they suddenly went back at him again..

"what the hell?"

"hahaha! They cannot be repelled..oh how ignorant you humans are." said Mard shaking his head.

"cannot be repelled eh?...**Limbo!" **yelled Natsu as the Thorns were repelled from an invisible force so forcefully that they disintegrated into nothing.

"wha?" thought Mard flabbergasted at his invincible vines being repelled..and not to mention destroyed easily..

"this is what its like to watch a fight of this caliber.." thought Kyouka as she observed from afar while looking at all the destruction from only one spell by one mage. Before she shivered glad that she didn't fight Natsu for long..now seeing what he could really do.

"K-Kyouka-s-sama.."

"Sayla!"

"what happened..?"

"you were defeated..by that Natsu.." said Kyouka using his name for the first time surprising Sayla as she would normally say 'disgusting human'

"i see...im sorry for letting you down Kyouka-sama." apologized Sayla disappointed with herself.

But Kyouka payed no mind to it as she explained what happened.

"w-wha?...he protected me..?" asked Sayla surprised while Kyouka watched the fight nodding.

"i-i see.." said Sayla shocked as she got up looking at the battle with her wincing slightly as Mard had got owned by Natsu's Amaterasu-fied punch

"so this is what i was up against huh.." thought Silver indicating towards his last battle with Natsu..where he was..well..er...fucked up. While..he too watched from afar not wanting to get close to the...wrath of two...Monsters.

meanwhile..

"Open the Gate of Celestial Spirit King!" yelled Lucy in tears as she broke her golden key before passing out due to too many injuries..

"eh?..what was that?.." said Lamy who's name i looked up literally for like the 50th time since i keep forgetting it due to it being confused with Yami from Bleach.

Anyway right as she said that she felt the whole ground shake before looking at an incoming star that was approaching at high speeds.

Back with Natsu and others.

"eh?.." thought Natsu looking up sensing alot of magical power from above.

"its been a while.." said Mard closing his eyes as he felt the ground shake due to the impact from this unknown anomaly.

"Celestial Spirit King." finished Mard opening his eyes lookin all OG and shit.

"i didn't think there was someone capable of summoning you.." said Mard eyebrow raised.

"Lucy..." thought Natsu already knowing who caused this while becoming worried due to him sensing her magic fading away slowly.

"you're still carrying that book..it seems." said the Spirit King voice raspier then Christian Bale in the Dark Knight. I swear that's the last time i use that reference...maybe.

"This is E.N.D's soul...Tartaros itself." answered Mard smiling.

"oh about time i thought that was some smut you carried around." said Natsu with an 'oh' expression.

"...s-smut?.." said Mard eye twitching.

"first impression. No offense." answered Natsu truthfully.

"some taken.." said Mard poker facing him while Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

Spirit King recognizing Natsu wondered "Why did Lucy-dono sacrifice her golden key for no reason...when Natsu-dono is here. Pity.."

"what are you scheming King of Hades?" questioned The Spirit King fierce-fully.

"have't you realized by now? We're going to r-"

"nanananaa wait! Let me explain cause you will take alot of time explaining that shit!" interrupted Natsu while they sweatdropped.

"anyway basically kill magic in the world, revive E.N.D and do some shit with Zeref that i forgot" finished Natsu calmly.

Of course Mard only became annoyed at the half assed explanation "we are gonna return to Zeref's place after resuscitating E.N.D." said Mard correcting him still annoyed.

"is..it for that reason that my old friend is lying wounded on the ground?" asked the Spirit King With an emotionless face that could almost match Natsu's making him proud.

"yes."

"is it for that reason that my old friend is shedding tears?"

"yes"

"jeez he sure is getting emotional but then again i guess there should be one since im not in this fic." thought Natsu rather thoughtfully.

"why don't we end our fight Spirit King?" asked Mard smirking forgetting Natsu poker facing in front of him.

"thanks to the contract with my old friend and her resolve...i will annihilate her enemy" declared the Spirit King clutching his sword hilt

"come." said Mard confidently.

"wow wow wtf chill." said Natsu stopping them.

"get out of the way Natsu-dono i shall annihilate him once and for all."

"i can do that in a second." deadpanned Natsu

"i'd like to see you try." said Mard challenging Natsu.

"**Infinite Tsukiyomi." **said Natsu calmly looking at him before Mard widened his eyes and froze like a boss.

"Argh!" grunted Natsu clutching his eye as blood poured out of it while almost all of his magic was depleted.

"i-impossible!" said Kyouka seeing Mard defeated along with Sayla who was wide eyed..speechless.

"well well...he did it." said Silver smiling apparently not shocked like he should be.

"that technique..!" said The Spirit King shocked as Natsu clutched his eye painfully.

"**Infinite Tsukiyomi **it traps the user in an endless nightmare no matter how strong...but takes a toll on the user. And taking away atleast almost all of the user's magic.." said the Celestial Spirit King surprised.

"how did you know..?" asked Natsu curious still clutching his eye panting

"im the King of the Spirit realm...its my job to know" answered the Spirit King as if that explained everything.

"i..see.." said Natsu removing his hand from his eye showing his eye...which was...err...well...fucked up.

"well you weren't lying you did take care of him in second...but not worth it since almost all of your magic is depleted...i guess there is only one thing left for me to do..now" said the Spirit King confusing Natsu

"huh?"

"let the 88 constellations of the heavens shine now.." said the Spirit King extending his blade to the sky as it shined..

"oi hes kinda already...fucked up." said Natsu eyebrow raised indicating towards Mard thinking he was finishing him.

"Infinte Star Light!"

"you dont have to do that..hes already..wait no..partially..for a certain amount of time 'dead'." said Natsu pointing at the frozen Mard who didnt seem to budge or fall down...or rather didnt move at all..he stayed in one place frozen wide eyed.

"**Galaxia Blade!" **finished the Spirit King slashing the blade towards Mard as a huge explosion occured sending debris everywhere.

"what the hell!?" asked Natsu annoyed as he protected himself with Susano before he looked at the whole place...as he sensed all the Fairy tail mages magic once again..

"wow! Sugoi! You managed to dispel his..Algy whatever." said Natsu amazed with stars in his eyes like Luffy when he saw Franky's new badass armor. Anyway.

"Algeria." said a certain someone.

"nani?...i swear god hates me." said Natsu annoyed that Mard yet again survived.

"the radiance of the stars is a pure offering which erodes the darkness...i guess **Infinite Tsukiyomi **was no exception." explained the Spirit King grinning.

"ill leave the rest to you Natsu-dono." finished the Spirit King before he disappeared.

"damn you Spirit King!" cursed Mard as he felt he couldn't move looking at his arm as he was being petrified

"do you actually think you can stop Mard Geer!?" exclaimed Mard as he was halfway petrified.

"this malice..for all human-kind..dont you ever forget it..." finished Mard as he was fully petrified.

"well you look stoned today." smirked Natsu

"D...da..m ...you...N...n...atsu..." mustered Mard before he was now officially frozen.

"well that takes care of that." said Natsu before warping himself away...

Surprisingly ending in front of Kyouka and Sayla who were rather surprised by his appearance.

"wow..now that i get a good look at you you look hot without your mask.." commented Natsu looking at Kyouka as she blushed crimson while Sayla felt jealous of this

"what about me Natsu..-sama?' asked Sayla adding 'sama' surprising Kyouka as she turned into her demon form showing her topless form..in all her glory as she posed sexilly..

"Wow.." said Natsu speechless before Sayla smirked leaning close to Natsu smashing her lips on his..surprising Kyouka yet again as she felt left out.

"S-Sayla..?" asked Kyouka blushing like hell and looking at her with a 'wtf' expression.

"oh come on..Kyouka-sama you know you want him too." answered Sayla in lust, looks like demons get turned on from people with more power..and right Natsu was the only one on their mind.

With that Kyouka gave in to her lust before also kissing Natsu along with Sayla as is became a three way tongue action battle.

But before Sayla could lose she smirked as she kissed Kyouka turning Natsu on as they felt his bulge on thier thighs..surprising them.

"looks like someone is ready." said Sayla smirking sexily before kneeling down rubbing Natsu's crotch while Kyouka made out with Natsu..

*one hour later..*

"uff uff...Natsu-sama dont leave us yet pleasee㈏1㈏1" said Kyouka who's attitude apparently took a 360 turn...damn..give Natsu one hour and bam..that rhymed. A bit.

"hai..we want more.." followed Sayla lying on the ground exausted along with Kyouka with their juices spilled on the ground lying fully naked..

"as much as im tempted right now..i must go to my friends...plus..i sensed they are not doing so well.." said Natsu previously sensing that they were getting owned..

"Fine..but remember..after this..were coming with you." said Sayla pouting indicating towards her and Kyouka joining Fairy Tail..

"well..i wouldn't know..its all up to master after all.." said Natsu rubbing the back of his head..

"what? So you wont fight for us..?" asked Kyouka softly...looks like with her mask off...so comes off her real personality.

"nonono dont worry..ill ask the master after all this.." assured Natsu as he pet her head along with Sayla making them blush.

"i gotta go now..." said Natsu smiling as they nodded sadly before he warped away..

"come on Sayla.." said Kyouka standing up requipping into her clothes..

"where Kyouka-sama..?" asked Sayla confused.

"we need to help Natsu-sama..." said Kyouka as Sayla smirked nodding before they too disappeared.

Meanwhile as Natsu warped away...

he inevitably ended up in front of all the tartaros members along with Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Gajeel.

"wow..great...i feel like Ben when he transforms into a wrong alien by mistake.." said Natsu feeling his left eye which had been recovered before smirking as his eyes morphed into his Eternal Mangekyo..with that he looked at Lucy who was now wounded like shit.

"dont worry Lucy we'll take care of this...rest till then." said Natsu using his Will materialization influencing her as she passed out smiling.

"oh?..good job on defeating Geer-sama Natsu-san.." praised Silver eyebrow raised as everyone became shocked.

"i-impossible! Geer-sama..is invincible..!" said Tempesta shocked obviously.

"seems we were wrong then.." said Torafusa narrowing his eyes at Natsu

"the man who defeated the King of Hades...he will make an excellent puppet...even better then Silver." said Keith already planning on 'Necromancing' Natsu

Of course Gray had to interupt the moment that left them in a trance state.

"your plan ends here." declared Gray looking at them before looking at Silver

"you are..."

"no...there's no way..'

"he's the one who froze the Sun village...i call him old Gray." said Natsu nodding like it was obvious.

"hm..his smell does remind me of ice-pick." said Gajeel looking at him carefully while Natsu chuckled at the name but Gray was too entranced to notice he had been made fun off.

"the same perfume as Gray-sama!?" thought Juvia obviously surprised.

"..." Silver didnt reply looking at Gray intently before rushing at him at insane speeds grabbing him

"ill get him." said Silver smirking

"what!?" surprised Gray didnt have time to react before they disappeared taking off.

"well whatever." said Natsu yawning.

"Natsu-sama how could you let him get away like that!?" asked Juvia shocked.

"i was too lazy to move." answered Natsu as Gajeel sweatdropped while Juvia looked to be in tears.

"hey hey gimme a break, i just fought the King of this place." said Natsu pokerfacing as Juvia burst into more tears before Natsu sighed using a sensible approach

"ma~ ma~ its alright..Gray can take care of himself." said Natsu before remembering who he was fighting..

"nevermind he's dead. R.I.P Gray...Silver..wow i just noticed both of their names are similar colours!" said Natsu again matter of factly while feeling like a boss at his epic discovery. Which apparently caused Juvia to cry for her Gray-sama again.

"dont listen to him he will be fine...for now we have to take care of these guys." said Gajeel looking at Tempesta and..Torafusa. Yes i know his name dont be surprised. Oh yeah there was Keith too.

And with that Tempesta suddenly attacks them with his Wind which was apparently ineffective against Gajeel as Tempesta was left Wide eyed leaving an opening for Natsu as he warped in front of him punching the daylights out of him with an Amaterasu imbued fist.

But suddenly like magic Keith appeared in front of Natsu who warped himself again kicking Keith but he couldn't as apparently his stomach dematerialized spreading as Natsu's kick went through him.

"wtf!?" thought Natsu at the Donut move. Literally. Since Keith looked like a donut now. with his huge circle in his stomach.

"**Water Slicer!" **said Juvia as well and like it's name says..several water slicers Went towards Keith who yet again...deformed his whole body allowing him to move similarly like a mist dodging all the slicers and changing his position.

"what the hell?" thought Gajeel but he didnt have time to say anymore as he was elbow slashed in the stomach by Torafusa.

"Gwah!" with that he flew back along with Juvia who was hit by Keith's wierd mist attacks which were rather effective.

"everyone!" yelled Lucy who had apparently been awoken due to the..well explosions.

"its no problem!" said Gajeel standing up recovered

"Yeah! Where did you take Gray-sama!?" said Juvia getting up running forward toward the demons looking pissed along with Gajeel while Natsu just sighed.

"come..." said Tempesta motioning with his hand.

Meanwhile..

"Happy! Are you okay? Good i lost sight of Gajeel and others and. Owaahhh!" screamed Pantherlily looking at Happy who apparently...had a mushroom. On his head.

"i thought i was saved after being sucked in the wall..but then i saw this." said Happy clearly not happy.

"i-i see.."

"what if Carla hates me..?" asked Happy on the verge of tears.

"no...well...depending on how you see it, it doesn't look too ugly..maybe.." replied Pantherlily rubbing his chin.

"it doesn't come off?"

"Aye." replied Happy before Pantherlily tried to pull the Mushroom out failing miserably.

"ok..its useless."

"are you sure it looks cool?" aked Happy poker facing him before they started walking in search of their guildmates

"gehehehehe with Hell's core explosion i got quite little...but thanks to my curse i can also make people absorb me." said the tiny mushroom on Happy's head..who magically couldn't hear him due to some anime logic.

"gehehe ill wait for my chance to attack.."

Meanwhile with the guild..

"where are we?" asked Macao rubbing his head.

"maybe south of Magnolia.." answered Laki

"that square thing just got destroyed.." said Cana looking at the destruction..

"by the way..where is master?" asked Jet.

With Master..

"what a horrible sight.." thought Makarov walking through the debris coming upon a destroyed cathedral.

"even the Cardia Cathedral, symbol of the city..." said Makarov looking at it in remorse.

"the words left by the 2nd master...its not over yet." thought the Master of Fairy Tail remembering Hades's message towards Lucy to 'show the light.' or some crap like that...as Natsu would say.

* * *

Meanwhile with Wendy..

Opening her eyes suddenly Wendy got up "Where are we!?" asked Wendy alerted looking fully ready for battle mode.

"Wendy!" said Carla happy that she was awake.

"uh? Didnt we explode?"

"and Face!? What about Face!?"

"thanks to you it stopped moving." said a certain someone.

"Doranbolt-san!?"

"he saved us the moment the explosion happened." explained Carla smiling.

"it was by a hair's breadth." replied Doranbolt telling how exactly lucky they got.

"then...Carla..."

"Wendy...'

"we are alive..!" said Wendy hugging the life outta Carla who merely hugged her back smiling. "yes!"

"no...its kind of hard to tell you but.." said Doranbolt rubbing his head sighing. "nothing is over yet."

"eh?" responded Wendy clearly shocked.

"look." said Doranbolt as he showed...well several more Faces.

And that sadly wiped the smiles off of there faces as they were back..on the verge of tears that is.

"this..is just.."

"we have currently located 20 Faces.." said Doranbolt sighing sadly..

"after all we did to destroy one..there are so many.." said Carla losing hope.

"its the e-"

"dont say it Carla."

"i dont want to lose hope anymore.." said Wendy determined before cutting her hair for some reason...probably for the dramatic effect as she said "i won't whine...and wont cry anymore."

"i cant give up..while everyone else is fighting...!" declared Wendy with unwavering resolve.

meanwhile..

"Minerva..you.." said Erza blocking her parrying her slash

"im Neo Minerva." replied Minerva smirking.

"i will finally defeat you! And get my revenge for what you did to me. Erza!" declared Minerva charging up her fists in light before punching Erza sending her crashing to the wall.

"terriotory." said Minerva as Erza disappeared reappearing and crashing into walls like a teleporting ragdoll.

"lets have some more fun..Er-"

"Hiyaahhh!" that was the only thing Minerva heard as she was punched right in the stomach sending her flying several feet away.

"wake up! Natsu gave you another chance! Dont waste it just like that!" said Erza punching her again and again.

"my fist is crying while hitting you...what's the meaning of this fight?" asked Erza clenching her fist.

"i know...i know..." said Minerva smiling her resolve broken as she came to her senses.

"thats why...i want you to kill me.." asked Minerva softly smiling looking at Erza as tears leaked from her eyes.

"im weak..im hateful...i dont deserve someone like Natsu-kun...i dont deserve to live after betraying him again.." declared Minerva crying.

"i cant live like this anymore..please..." begged Minerva closing her eyes.

"urusai...Natsu would kill you if he heard you saying this!" said Erza..ironically..

"thats exactly what i want..from him.." said Minerva looking down.

"urgh! You know what i mean! He wouldn't wanna see you like this..i know..he is waiting for you..and if i know him well..he is looking forward to it after seeing you in your demon form.." said Erza softly..smiling.

"heh.." smiled Minerva as more tears fell from her eyes knowing Erza was right and she had been just a fool.

"whether you deserve Natsu or not...doesn't mean you have to kill yourself for it..He would be ashamed of you if he saw you now.." said Erza surprising Minerva

"remember...he is waiting for you...don't ever forget that." finished Erza looking at her..

"Natsu-kun..." thought Minerva in tears before she wiped them away but luckily someone interupted this moment..finally! I was feeling wierd writing this. *shivers*

"tch tch...Humans.." spoke a certain Gayboi who cant seem to die.

"do you like talking about life and death so much?...Hideous." claimed Mard smiling..

"who are you!?" asked Erza surprised.

"Mard Geer..King of Hades." introduced Mard informally.

"uff...all the garbage i cleaned up is still around...Damn Celestial King and that red eyed pink headed hell on earth." said Mard clearly showing his distate over his 'ownage' previously while Minerva and Erza only got even more curious as to who he was referring in the latter.

"are you the Master!?" asked Erza fiercly...but wierdly that suddenly pissed of the King of gay- i mean Hades as he repelled Erza back blasting her away before sending his Thorny vine towards Minerva "Mard Geer heard you were close to Natsu...lets see how he likes it when i play with HIS property." finished Mard still holding a grudge at his Cube aka his Garden being destroyed while emphasizing 'his'.

"Minerva..!" screamed Erza recovering.

"Run...Erza..." said Minerva having no strength to move.

But before the attack could make contact Minerva was saved by two certain Dragon slayers.

"just in time.." said a familiar voice grinning.

"sorry for being late.." said another familiar voice...ok lets cut the crap we all know its Sting and Rogue.

With that an explosion occured behind them seeing the attack by Mard made contact with a wall...which was obilerated sadly. A rather sad tragedy. Poor wall.

"we came to pick you up..Milady." said Sting grinning holding Minerva bridal style.

"your Guild is Sabertooth." said Rouge looking at Mard

"Frosch agrees!"

"..."

"..."

"...giggity." said Lector having nothing to say as the dragon slayer duo and Frosch facepalmed.

"nice to ruin the moment Lector." Said Sting pokerfacing.

"what?...i had nothing else to say..you guys took all the cool lines! and i heard Natsu-san say it all the time so i thought it would be cool!"

"wow.." said Rogue also pokerfacing as they started an arguement.

"you guys..." said Minerva on the verge of tears..again...that someone saved her.

"why..are you here..?" asked Erza surprised causing an end to there bickering.

"didn't you send us a letter..Erza-san?" asked Sting putting Minerva down as she leaned on a pillar.

"eh?.." said Erza before she remembered saying she will contact Sting and tell him that Minerva joined a dark guild..and stuff..previously in the last chapter.

"by the way Erza-san the way you wrote that letter..was.." tried to Lector sweating..

"it sucked." deadpanned Frosch

"uh..?" annoyed Erza looked at them with an annoyed stare feeling rather insulted..but Rogue merely fueled the flame even more..

"we couldn't understand the contents of your letter...thats why it took us time to get here." said Rogue calmly while Erza became even more annoyed but luckily Sting saved them by talking with Minerva.

"were here to take you back to the guild." said Sting towards Minerva smiling who..apparently was still crying like shit.

"well...the wizard world will end anyway..but i don't mind i wont stop you." said Mard finally using 1st person language. Thank god! I was sick of writing 'Mard Geer wants this' 'Mard Geer wants that' blah blah.

"but..Face was destroyed." said Erza calmly..

"just one." stated Mard enjoying the look of shock Erza gave him.

"!"

"Erza-san..on the way here we saw many eerie Face-shaped statues." said Sting seriously.

"if that is Face then there are lots of them.." stated Rogue solemnly.

"WHAT..?" said Erza gritting her teeth

"One hour. In one hour all Faces will be activated.." said Mard still smiling shocking them all.

"about 3000 magic pulses bombs..will erase all magic from this continent." finished Mard smirking at their hopeless expressions.

"no way!" said Erza in disbelief.

"what do you mean!?" asked Sting pissed

"..." Rogue being the only calm guy here like a boss. Natsu would be proud.

"all magic will vanish from the continent..?" asked Lector sweating..

"Fro won't be able to fly anymore..?" said Frosch..finally! someone sensible enough who knows what the most important thing is. Flying. And even better! Deliberately knowing they are gonna lose it.

"it's a bluff..Face cant be remotely controlled. Its impossible to activate 3000 of them at the same time." said Minerva calling of his bluff.

"if i remember correctly, the president should have the authority to allow remote control.." answered Mard..

"that person died.." said Minerva wondering what he was saying..while Erza not knowing this was surprised.

"our guild has a necromancer" explained Mard smirking shocking her.

"he's controlling the dead president...and having him activate Face from the control room." finished Mard feeling epic.

"thats-"

"Erza-san go." ordered Sting narrowing his eyes at Mard.

"!?"

"stop Face, leave this to us." said Rogue getting ready for some epic battle.

"but..."

"take care of Lady, Lector and Frosch..they'll be fine with you."

"we'll defeat him." finished Rogue.

"some humans are really amusing..do you think simple humans can defeat the King of Hades?" asked Mard who was...well..like he said..Amused.

"i do!" declared Sting as both Rogue and him rushed at Mard intending to punch the daylights out of him.

"uff." said Mard disappointed at their speed as he dodged easily dodging another strike by Rogue and kept dodging and blocking all of their attacks with one hand while the other was on his book.

"Erza now..!" said Rogue telling her to go.

"destroy Face!" said Sting smirking.

"Sting..Rogue." said Minerva worried as she was carried by Erza.

"Fro wanna fight too!"

"dont be stupid, we're going with Erza-san." said Lector dragging him.

"be careful! He's extremely powerful!" said Erza as she left with Minerva and the two cats.

"not as much as Natsu-san.." said Sting grinning..pissing Mard off as he stopped holding back releasing his curse power sending them flying by the sheer pressure.

"not as much as Natsu eh?...haha..amusing..let me show you then." said Mard grinning evilly rather offended as Sting prepared his Roar.

"**White Dragon's...Roar!" **yelled Sting releasing a huge roar towards Mard who looked at it calmly before swatting it away like a bug.

"wha..?"

"**Shadow Dragon's Slash!" **yelled Rogue coming up behind Mard who was still calm before he turned around at the speed of light blocking Rogue's attack easily before throwing him towards the wall.

"Gh!" cried Rogue feeling his back crack. That rhymed.

"you seem to know Natsu-san.." asked Sting getting up recovering as Mard widened his grin even more

"lets just say...he pissed me off...the next time i see him..only one will come out alive." answered Mard smirking as his eye twitched..

"heh...what do you know..Natsu-san strikes again.." said Sting proud of his mentor.

"he has that kind of effect on people." said Rogue smiling before becoming alert seeing Mard having enough as he prepared something

Mard still smiling pointed two fingers before extending them above causing an explosion..a rosy explosion as it destroyed everything sending debris everywhere.

As the smoke cleared we could see the whole place...which was ..rather..yes. Fucked up.

"i really dont like..to see such petty humans handle Dragon Slaying magic." commented Mard smiling yet disappointed

"yeah...i also don't like..that you hurt our friends..!" declared Sting as the smoke cleared looking rather pissed along with Rogue.

Meanwhile..

**"Blaze and Gravity Release: Planetary Devastation!"** announced Natsu as a big dark orb was summoned in his hands before he crushed it within his palms clenching his palms, opening them slightly as a ray of light peaked through his hand destroying the whole ground it shined upon before he put his palm in front of the revived corpses from Keith which were alot..Before the light consumed them inevitably lighting them on fire

With that the light grew bigger and bigger before destroying everything in its line of sight sending multiple nuclear-like explosions in the ground as everything was lit on Amaterasu flames.

"oi Natsu are you trying to kill us too!?" asked Gajeel pissed as he stood with Natsu along with Juvia before the demons of Tartaros came out of the flames injured greatly but alive while the dead corpses were well...now officially dead. Yes be surprised i didnt say 'fucked up'

"ugh typical demons. Or rather typical villians..as they always die through great struggle." said Natsu annoyed

"guys..i can still.." said Lucy trying to get up but failing miserably.

"rest." said Natsu smirking.

"we'll be fine." assured Gajeel also now smirking looking at the 'almost' dead Demons.

"also i've been sensing it for a while..."

"yeah..its them." said Natsu smirking indicating towards Sting and Rogue before Keith started spouting some shit.

"Gray's story is going to end today." said Keith calmly changing the whole conversation like nothing and barely holding up from his injuries surprised that a mere human could hurt him

"what did you..just..SAY?" asked Juvia looking rather pissed while Keith was unaffected still keeping his stoic composure.

"against Silver an Ice-Demon Slayer..he cannot win..after all his power was acknowledged by the King of Hades and he became a Kyuukimon."

"why would a wizard that can defeat demons...enter a guild of demons?" asked Natsu interested.

"maybe it was the King of Hades' whim...or he wanted it to be deterrent for us." explained Keith while Gajeel fought Tempesta and Natsu and Juvia fought Torafusa and Keith.

"either way he was accepted" said Keith dodging Amaterasu from Natsu by deforming his body.

"that flame is dangerous..one mistake and im dead if im caught in them." thought Keith since he was basically black particles of magic and could easily be reduced to ashes by eternal flames.

"i can see it. The boy will make the same choice as his master." said Keith attacking Juvia with his particles but Natsu burned them in time resulting in him losing his arm but suddenly it was regenerated back like nothing.

"so he can multiply as much as particles he wants?.." thought Natsu annoyed a he saw his arm grow back.

"the same choice as his master..will Gray-sama use Iced-Shell?" thought Juvia worried while Natsu blocked a punch from Torafusa who inevitably got kicked in the head ending up flying towards Keith who deformed as Torafusa went through him crashing onto the debris.

"Gh!"

Meanwhile..

"i am a corpse. For 17 years now...man i've been dead for a long time." said a fallen Silver who looked...fucked up.

"w-wha!?"

"a necromancer...a curse that allows the one to control the dead."

"!"

"i was collected by him as a corpse to take part in an experiment." explained Silver.

"experiment..!?" asked Gray shocked.

"its aim was to determine just how closely the existance of a corpse could resemble its former self, i was but one among the several dead hundred corpses yet i have lived that long..or more specifically i have existed."

"and it was all for the sake of revenge...from the demons that took away my family away from me.

Back with Natsu and the others.

"take this!" yelled Gajeel punching Tempesta who went crashing back recovering before swiping his hand making a cyclone but it didn't work on Gajeel as he ran towards him without even getting slightly winded...get it?..ha.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!" **yelled Gajeel hitting Tempesta with his roar dead as he was sent flying back few yards away..

"nice Gajeel!" said Natsu smirking before looking at an incoming attack from both Torafusa and Keith..

"wtf when did this become a 2v1?" thought Natsu annoyed as their attacks phased right through him. While Juvia was readying her attack in front of them.

"**Water Jigsaw..!" **yelled Juvia as she transformed her body before rapdly spinning like a cone as she went at extreme speeds towards Torafusa and Keith making contact as a water explosion occured sending them few yards away too towards Tempesta crashing with him.

"i've had enough of this." said Torafusa annoyed getting up.

"lets finish them already." followed Tempesta.

"do it." said Keith transforming into magic particles before multiplying and becoming a giant cyclone while Tempesta exploded turning into thick black mist fusing with Keith as they rushed at Natsu and the duo while Torafusa used his water gun like squirtle strengthening their attack as furious winds were scattered since they looked like an incoming meteor.

"Unison Raid..!?" thought Lucy as she watched the battle still lying down due to her injuries..

"guess its time to try that.." said Natsu looking at the incoming attack confusing both Gajeel and Juvia..

"try what?" aske dboth Juvia and Gajeel curiously..

"this...**Shinigami Arts: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands!" **declared Natsu before wood sprouted out of nowhere multiplying so fast before it turned into huge titanic, many handed wooden statue.

**Boooom! **with that Tempesta and Keith made contact with the statue causing a huge explosion sending shockwaves so powerful that they cut through all the debris and rest of the destroyed Cube..

"wow.." amazed Gajeel could only look in wonder at the huge statue that protected them along with Juvia.

"Juvia is shocked!" said Juvia wide eyed.

"shit..." thought Torafusa on the other side of the statue looking at it hopelessly..

"no wonder he defeated Mard Geer-sama.." said Tempesta towards Keith as they transformed to their original state.

"hm.." answered Keith stoically observing the statue that blocked their way.

"time to end this." said Natsu panting feeling his magic fading away fast.

"**Top Transformed Buddha!" **declared Natsu as all the Hands on the statue went towards Keith, Torafusa and Tempesta delivering thousands of powerful blows towards them.

There were so many hands that Keith nor Tempesta had time to transform so they could dodge it as they were mercilessly beaten blow after blow.

"Ahhhghh!" cried both Torafusa and Tempesta as the last blow hit them sending them flying

While Keith was the only one who seemed to have survived it before the Statue crumbled due to Natsu becoming exhausted from keeping it standing too long as a normal human couldn't even summon the statue for no more then one second before the human dies of magic depletion.

Luckily Natsu was no normal human..as you would know by now..cmon son!

"ufff ufff.." breathed Natsu on one knee..

"recover you magic Natsu-san..you've done more then enough.." said Juvia standing in front of Natsu feeling his magic was low when she first saw him wrap towards them.

"yeah..we'll handle this guy." said Gajeel going forward standing in front of Natsu before smashing his fist in his palm getting ready for the epic fight.

"yeh.." said Natsu tired as hell from fighting all day..i mean cmon he's only human..he fought almost everyone in tartaros and used two dangerous techniques. Which were pretty badass.

with that Gajeel rushed at Keith who blocked his attack while Juvia was about to rush too..before she heard a wierd voice of a certain someone.

"_can you hear me, little girl?" _

"Telepathy!?" thought Juvia surprised as she stopped.

_"are you...Gray's women?" _asked the voice as Juvia blushed putting her hands on her mouth while steam came out of her ears.

"n-no..that is..are you his father!?" thought Juvia dodging an attack from Keith.

_"well whatever..i dont have much time, lets get down to business. That skeleton that is standing in front of you..is Keith..defeat him. As far as the nine demons of tartaros go..he's not much powerful." _

"sure..that's why he survived Natsu-san's rather..heavenly attack." thought Juvia pokerfacing as she saw Gajeel trying to overpower Keith failing miserably as he was sent flying away.

_"well..okay he's a bit powerful..but anyway. He is a necromancer. He's controlling the dead chairman and attempting to activate 3000 Faces." _

"3000 faces!?" thought Juvia shocked

_"if you defeat him, the chairman will stop moving and Face will be stopped along with him." _

"b-but that means..you'll..."

_"oh crap..you knew?...no matter. You must do this. for Gray." _finished Silver using Gray to convince her slyly..shocking her as she felt compelled.

"Oi Juvia look out!" said Natsu one eye closed looking all badass

"kuh!" cried Juvia as she was hit by Keith crashing few yards away..

"told ya." said Natsu pokerfacing her standing up recovered a bit.

"ugh...father! Can you hear me father!?" asked Juvia recovering and jumping the gun calling him father already..seriously girl ask Gray out first. #Pokerface.

"Juvia can't hear his voice anymore..Juvia doesn't have much of a choice..is this really for Gray's benefit!?" thought Juvia in a 3rd person pov...maybe Mard is a better match for her.

"eat this!" said Natsu punching Keith as he exploded upon impact...before forming again while Natsu kneeled down panting as he looked on while Gajeel tried attacking Keith which inevitably phased through him due to him deforming into magic particles.

"oh fo fuck sake." said Natsu annoyed as Keith seemed to be the first one who was a bad match for Natsu and apparently everyone else.

"**Tsukiyomi!" **said Natsu staring at him...but it didn't work

"wtf...should've figured though..." said Natsu looking at his eyes...which were nothing but a dark empty eye socket.

"oh yeah he's a skeleton." figured Natsu sighing before Keith appeared behind him intending to consume Natsu within his magic particles

"oh no you don't! **Iron Dragon's Club!**" yelled Gajeel from afar as his arm extended into a club hitting Keith dead on sending him to the ground extending his arm longer and longer as Keith went dragging on finally stopping at the ends of earth. Did i say that right?..Oh well..

"thanks." thanked Natsu even though the attack could've just phased right through him..or he could've warped away..but he didn't say that not wanting to be ungrateful letting Gajeel have his moment..since he was such a badass.

"hm." replied Gajeel narrowing his at Keith...who apparently came out of his hole.

"he is really getting annoying." commented Natsu before sensing two incoming attacks from the side

"Gajeel look out!" said Natsu as the one who tried to hit him phased right through while Gajeel just in time jumped out of the way dodging the other one.

"we've played with you humans long enough." said a certain demon as the smoke cleared showing Torafusa in all his glory taking his fist out of the ground he punched.

"lets show them why demons are feared." said Tempesta narrowing his eyes at Natsu before they transformed into thier Etherious forms creating several shockwaves.

"Etherious forms!" cried both Torafusa and Tempesta as thier transformation to pure demons completed.

"about time we get serious too!" said Natsu as Gajeel activated Iron-Shadow mode while Natsu turned into his hollow mode but this time with his Rinnegan activated.

"Demons vs Demons." thought Torafusa smirking acknowledging both of them as Demons and not humans.

"i didn't know you could do that.." said Natsu looking at Gajeel's badass tranformation.

"gehehe i ate Rogue's shadow powers. And now i've become stronger then you!" said Gajeel grinning like a madman.

"you wish! I literally defeated that Gay King of Hades in one move. There is no way you are stronger." bragged Natsu smirking

"oh yeah!? Well then how about whoever defeats the enemy first is the winner!" challenged Gajeel.

"Challenge accepted...but your an ass to challenge me when im at this state right now.." said Natsu pokerfacing indicating towards his magic which he was running low on and right now was on Laxus's power level.

"gehehe that's why its fair in the first place! And oh yeah..The loser has to make a praise song for the winner! How does that sound!?" asked Gajeel grinning

"bring it on!" declared Natsu before he stopped holding back releasing his magical power creating several shockwaves along with Gajeel.

With that they both rushed at their respective opponents who were..well for one word owned caught off guard with thier sudden rise in power.

"im not done yet! Ill be the first!" yelled Gajeel beating the shit out of Tempesta with furious punches and kicks.

"**Gran Ray Cero!" **

**"Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!" **

**"Blaze Gravity and Wood Release: Hollow Dragon!" **of Course with a combination of elements like that...you can guess what happen...yes the whole world exploded. Na just kidding.

With that a huge Dragon made out of Fire and wood went towards Tempesta and Torafusa who could only watch in horror as it consumed them causing a huge compressed explosion..which inevitably scattered through the area exploding second by second shaking the ground destroying the whole place as the place was now filled with several dbz craters.

"heeeee Natsu your going too far!" said Lucy tripping as the whole place shook like an earthquake! As she dodged a small part of the fire and wood dragon which caused an explosion..in her area.. Poor her after all she did to get up..she fell back down. Lawl!

"**Iron Shadow Dragon's Club!" **with that Gajeel extended his both of his arms sending both iron shadow-fied clubs towards the smoke which..caused even more destruction as even more smoke filled the air.

Meanwhile..

"I let my guard down! To think that i could ever be defeated by a human's magic." said Keith as he looked like he was about to explode.

"Gray-sama's feelings..father's feelings...they'll surely reach other..." as Keith was about to burst any minute

"even if they change form...feelings always remain in the heart!" finished Juvia bursting out of Keith's body as he exploded into pieces with his head broken flying away lifelessly...wait..he was a skeleton...nevermind. His head flew away anyway though.

"Gray-sama..forgive me..forgive me" said Juvia crying like hell cause she basically had just killed his father after he just reunited with him.

_"Excellent. thank you."_ thanked the voice of Silver

"father?"

_"thanks to you dear girl, my soul has finally found peace. Face has also been stopped" _said Silver smiling as he was fading away

"Juvia is..." said Juvia crying trying to somehow apologize.

_"don't say such a thing..take care of Gray.." _finished Silver dissapearinn

"yes.." answered Juvia wiping her tears away looking down.

"dad you can rest now." said Gray in an another place looking at the now empty space.

Meanwhile back with Natsu and others..

"muchachachacha! I won!" laughed Natsu feeling epic at his victory.

"what the hell do you mean!? They were obviously defeated by me from my Iron Shadow Club." declared Gajeel bashing his head with Natsu

And that deliberately caused them to smash each others heads while the fallen Tartaros member barely conscious Torafusa could only look in shock.

"what the hell is wrong with them..?" thought Torafusa shocked that they were apparently fighting each other like nothing had happened before he too passed out due to too many injuries and getting owned by both Gajeel and Natsu.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter..and a few explanations are in order i guess..**

**So first of all before your like "wtf son how did Natsu get wood release!?" i would like to answer to kindly read chapter 21 as in that Natsu discovers being able to 'feel' the wood when he's riding the tree with Team Natsu...wait no that sounded wrong..uh screw it im too lazy to erase it..oh well you get the point though. **

**and before your like "wtf is wrong with Kyouka son!?" i would like to kindly answer that..i just wanted to try into reversing their roles...i mean cmon Kyouka's face looks so innocent n shit..(probably which is why she wears a mask as to not be underestimated..) while Sayla looks like a mistress or smn a hot mistress at that...especially with her emotionless expression...which was broken easily by Natsu.**

**And also before ur all like "wtf son infinite Tsukiyomi is smn else" i wud like to say i made my own version of it. So Deal with it.**

**And last but not the least..err..well...i forgot...and im too lazy to read the chapter again..to see what i was talking about...i mean ffs its 13k+ words -.- ..**

**Anyway this might be my last chapter for a while...due to catching up with the manga so see ya wen i see ya ^_^ **

***Brofist* ㈇4Pewdiepie Style!...i actually put a fist emoji there but sadly you cant see it -.- oh well lol.**

**And...FuckHerRightInThePussy..!**


	24. Hashtag Fuckherrightinthepussy!

**Yo Mofos! Miss me? Of course u did! yolo! Lel...****Anyway..wow. Gotta admit fanfiction writing thing has gotten even more annoying now..tch..see what i do for u people..ugh making chapters on ipad is hard yano!?..**

**Anyway now that im back first of all i have to say...I FUCKINGGGG KNEWWWW NATSU WAS FKNN E.N.D! fokn hell mate. I fkn knew omg. I mean fok sakeee mate it was fokn obvious...lol.**

**I dont have a british accent btw. ****Anyway yolo lets continue this mofo fic xD.**

**Wait i feel like something is missing um...and you know im to lazy to erase whatever bullshit i write so yeah...hmm...what was it...oh yeah!**

***Sheep in the big city Narrator's Voice mode on* **

**Chapter 24! Coming through the back door right on the floor while im sure that I cant think of any more!...honestly that "I cant think of anymore!" one was actually the truth cause i really didnt think of any other rhyme but that was a rhyme itself..hm...i might have a future as a rapper o.O..**

**Anyway lets actually continue now..lel i say too much shit.**

* * *

"they look like they aint getting up anytime soon..lel" said Natsu laid back chilling like a mofo while looking at the owned demons.

"i still say i defeated em." added Gajeel with a straight face which caused Natsu's eye to twitch.

However..before he could comment on that he sensed a certain familiar presence coming to thier way..

"wtf." said Natsu annoyed sensing another enemy that could literally destroy...hmm...everything..like really...anyway.

Gajeel thought Natsu said wtf to his comment so he simply scowled looking away not sensing the threat far away.

"oi Gajeel..dont you feel it?" asked Natsu calmly looking at him

"eh? Feel wha..."

"oh my god..and here i thought you were a competent dragon slayer.." said Natsu sighing with a poker face

Of course this pissed off Gajeel as several anime tick marks appeared on his head as he held out his fist to punch Natsu however before he could he felt his heart thumping as hard as it could before he fell down to his knees clutching his chest.

"w-what the hell...t-this is.." thought Gajeel in pain panting rapidly raising Natsu's eyebrow as he looked at him with a 'wtf' expression.

However before anyone could say anything a loud roar erupted halting everyone as they looked towards the sky..

Which just had to show a familiar Dragon to badass for his own good leaving all the mages in the area...terrified and horrified...wait that's the same thing..lel anyway.

"Yo Gajeel if you didn't know Acnologia is coming here." Natsu stating the obvious as he looked on amused while everyone poker faced him.

"you dont say!" exclaimed Gajeel before roaring in pain feeling like crap.

"oh? Well done Tincan i didn't actually expect you to know that" praised/insulted Natsu surprised as he clapped.

"w-why y-you..!"

"GUYS! FREAKING ACNOLOGIA IS THERE! STOP MESSING AROUND!" yelled Lucy in disbelief at their actions.

Which of course caused them to sweatdrop however before they could say more Acnologia finally halted before letting out a large roar "RAGHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile..

"its Acnologia..!" said Cana shocked

"Hm..What..?" asked Romeo with no emotion whatsoever.

"Acnologia!? Whatttttt the hell!?" screamed Macao scared.

"w-what...did we do to deserve this!?" cried Cana tears forming in her eyes.

In another place..

"Acnologia!?" exclaimed a certain red head with wide eyes.

"Nani!?" shouted a certain sexy demon with two other demons at her side and three cats.

Also in another place again..

"Mard Geer definitely didn't expect this either.." surprised Mard Geer as he looked at Acnologia who faced him.

"oh? So thats it...he's after E.N.D..does he fear him..?"

"so he must've come to destroy him before his resurrection..hmph" thought Mard Geer amused "Fascinating..!"

With that Acnologia charged a Roar at Mard Geer intending on finishing him however before he could another Dragon came into view as it tackled Acnologia.

"oho? Two Dragons? Truly fascinating" said Mard in amusement

Meanwhile..

"Gajeel! You ok?!" asked Levy worriedly

"m-my heart stopped thumping..."

"I would help that fire Dragon..but.." said Natsu rubbing his chin in thought

"but what...? Natsu-sama" asked a certain blue head lovestruck girl

"but...im tired like a mofo right now." answered Natsu sighing

"mofo...wha..?"

"ah its nothing you have to be worried about just lemme chill a bit." with that Natsu laid down and was out like a light.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"wow..." commented Lucy for once with a poker face.

"*sigh* nothing we can do..he fought the most out of all of us..he's still human too after all..." sighed Levy slowly as everyone else just sighed too knowing it was true.

Gajeel however was pissed as he kicked Natsu's head hard!

"ow! You dickhead!" cursed Natsu rubbing his head annoyed

"HOW CAN YOU FALL ASLEEP AT THIS TIME!? ACNOLOGIA IS RIGHT THERE! AND WE STILL NEED TO DEFEAT TARTAROS!" yelled Gajeel pissed off

"..."

"..."

"cool story bruh...changed my life." said Natsu with little interest as he pokerfaced Gajeel before yawning.

"your hopeless..." sighed Gajeel before falling down due to his injuries unable to continue.

"jeez fine chill out. Im just waiting for something tch." said Natsu with a scowl

"waiting for what?" asked Lucy curious

"for them both to crash here."

"huh..?"

BAM! *CRASH* BOOOM!

"there we go." pointed Natsu before everyone looked which showed The Red Fire Dragon as Acnologia hovered on top charging a roar.

"Yo! you must be Igneel" greeted Natsu with a smiley face while Igneel merely looked at the 'mere human' with an annoyed look

"be gone human or else you will die." warned Igneel grimly facing Acnologia while Natsu's eye twitched.

"me..? Die...? Hahahaha thats funny from the guy..or dragon who's on his knees like a bitch!" relented Natsu annoyed

"What did you say brat!?" however before that could continue the roar was fired as Igneel looked on preparing to face it head on.

But he was shocked when he saw 'the human' stand in front of him as purple flames erupted around him forging into a samurai warrior matching the size of Acnologia and himself.

"w-wha..is this.." shocked Igneel could only look wide eyed as the Samurai slashed his sword before the roar was split into two and disappeared.

"hmph..you were saying.." said Natsu arrogantly with a smug face

"w-who are you brat.." asked Igneel narrowing his eyes.

"Me?..well im just your everyday average badass of course!" joked Natsu as Igneel poker faced him.

Suddenly the Samurai was hit by an unknown force before it was a few metres back.

"eh almost forgot about...hm..what name did i give you again?" thought Natsu as he held Acnologia's headbutt

"Acnoluigi? No? Hmm was it Acnogay!? Uh nooo oh wait..." said Natsu as he remembered the name crystal clear before smirking as he tightened his hold on Acnologia's head.

"that's right! It was..ACNO-BIATCH!" yelled Natsu as he lifted Acno..biatch...lel.

Before he threw him to the sky which seemed quite unbelievable..but then again this is the world of magic.

"I knew Natsu-sama was strong..but wow..." commented Juvia in amazement while everyone else were left with the same feeling.

"**Hollow Gravity Release: Planetary CERO..!" **Yelled Natsu before a huge dark purple beam erupted from Susanos finger as it fired on to Acnologia who was instantly englufed in it before erupting in a massive purple dome in the sky.

With that a huge explosion occured as the purple dome subsided before a certain overgrown lizard could be seen crashing down at high speeds like a meteor.

"well that was easy..." thought Natsu tilting his head in confusion

As for Igneel...well lets just say he was shocked along with everyone else that were watching.

"this brat...to be not able to throw Acnologia but damage him too..!"

"could it be..? Is this the brat from the prophecies..?" finished Igneel in wonder before he saw Acnologia recover in the sky as it halted its skydiving session.

"i knew it wouldn't be so easy **Amaterasu no Susano.**" grinned Natsu before his Susano was engulfed in black flames coating it in them.

"its that samurai again..!" said Lucy wide eyed

"argh hes totally taking the spotlight.." annoyed Gajeel however as much as he wanted to fight Acnologia he could barely hold himself together which pissed him off greatly.

But they were suddenly shocked as Acnologia finally spoke for the first time...

"i knew we would fight again since Tenrou..Natsu..Uchiha." spoke Acnologia voice raspier then Christian Bale in the Dark Knight! Lel i seriously gotta stop using that referance.

"oho you finally decided to speak i see.." amused Natsu

"Natsu Uchiha..hm..." thought Igneel wondering who the hell he was.

Meanwhile...

"its..him..!" glared Mard Geer as he saw Natsu facing the Dragon of Apocalypse with rage.

"this time Mard Geer shall destroy thee..!" finished Mard trying to rush at Natsu and the fight between dragons..however.

He was stopped by two certain twin dragon slayers.

"where do you think your going" asked Sting wiping the blood of his face while smirking

"your fight is with us now." added Rogue with a straight face

Of course this annoyed the hell out of Mard as he glared daggers at the two and suddenly he was engulfed in black smoke before it disappeared showing a fully humanoid demon.

"as you wish...behold..Mard Geer's true form..you can call me King of Hades..the absolute demon if you will." said Mard voice raspier then Christian Bale in the Dark Knight! while Sting and Rogue looked shocked

"come then." mocked Sting confidently while Rogue prepared himself.

"very well then. First it'll be you then that accursed Uchiha and finally..everyone in this world. I shall activate face myself and destroy all." finished Mard Geer as Sting and Rogue rushed at him.

Meanwhile back with Natsu

"**Rinbo: Hengoku!" **yelled Natsu before Acnologia was send back with invisible force however due to his enhanced durability he wasn't injured greatly.

"What the hell was that?" growled Acnologia pissed before rushing at Natsu.

However Natsu merely grinned before Acnologia was stopped by an invisible force yet again and was sent into the air and then was stopped again this time in mid air sending him backdown.

"This kid...he's annihilating Acnologia.." muttered Igneel in disbelief as he saw Acnologia who looked rather...fucked up.

"its that same thing again! How does he do that..?" asked Levy in confusion along with everyone else

"well since your all probably thinking what that is let me explain then..."

"This technique allows me to project a shadow of myself in the invisible world of limbo..it impossible to see or sense them..and as for the amount..well..i guess you should figure that out yourself hmm?" answered Natsu grinning like a mofo.

"so wait..could he have like thousands of those shadows!?" questioned Lucy shocked

"guess we will have to see for ourselves" answered Levy as she looked at Natsu in wonder.

"Arghhhh what is this..?" thought Acnologia pissed as he was getting beat up like a ragdoll

"thats...ENOUGH!" roared Acnologia before he send a shockwave around him clearing everything away before he glared at Natsu who was merely amused.

"you have pissed me off for the last time accursed Uchiha!" raged Acnologia as he charged a Dragon roar however this one was bigger then last time and was alot more powerful indicating from the effect it was making such as winds circling around it and the earth was literally lifting off the ground circling around Acnologia.

"oh damnnnn that looks crazy!" commented Natsu with stars in his eyes while everyone sweatdropped still not used to his uncaring personality no matter how grave the situation is.

With that the roar fired before speeding towards Natsu at extreme speeds breaking everything in its paths.

However Natsu's power was clearly on a league of its own as he simply said one word which shocked everyone tremendously.

"**Gravity Wood and Blaze Release: Universal Devestation!" **well..not really one word i guess but anyways...with that a black hole was made before it sucked the roar inside before coming out again in the form of a dragon before it took a wooden dragon form and with that it raged towards Acnologia who could only look in shock as the dragon collided with him before Acnologia was getting pulled inside the dragon before halting.

And with that the dragon erupted in black flames and white light creating a massive explosion which surely could've destroyed the whole area however luckily for them Acnologia was airbourne so the explosion was caused in mid air.

However it was still enough to cause a huge crater from the pressure of the attack while the spectators could only look in pure utter shock at the ownage of the Dragon.

"w-what..." Shocked Igneel couldnt utter a single word at this display along with everyone else.

"hmmmmm that was rather easy...lel" said Natsu like a boss before he was suddenly taken off by guard as he went flying far away before crashing to the ground rolling before he recovered with a backflip and was pushed back a bit but stopped it with his hand on the ground.

"NATSU!/NATSU-SAMA!" yelled Lucy and Juvia worriedly before seeing him get up before looking at the unknown opponent.

"Ugh you again..." said Natsu with a scowl as he looked at the humanoid demon

"we meet again i see..." replied the individual as the the smoke cleared revealing it to be Mard Geer..

"indeed..." replied Natsu eyes narrowed at Mard's new form which looked quite badass in his opinion.

"So its you that has been causing this...demon" growled Igneel as he howered over Mard Geer who merely looked amused

"King of the fire Dragons..pleased to meet you" replied Mard Geer smiling calmly..Which looked pretty creepy since he had that crazy demon mask on.

"shame it couldn't be said the same for me" Igneel added before he fired a dragon breath at Mard Geer who merely swatted it away

"oh please..do you really think the King of Underworld is so weak?" Mard Geer asked with a poker face.

"Hmph." that was the only sound Igneel made as he growled at Mard preparing for another attack.

However that wasnt possible as "**Momento..Mori." **said Mard Geer calmly before Igneel was surrounded by a dark paralystic mist before creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reached towards the sky before exploding.

"What the hell..!" panicked Lucy hanging on to something.

"w-what is this.." said Gajeel almost tripping.

"The Dragon..." said Natsu wide eyed as he saw the dust clear away seeing nothing as the dragon had seemingly disappeared.

"where did the dragon go?!" questioned Levy shocked.

"in order to kill the immortal Zeref...i must destroy all concept of life and death and those affected by **Momento mori **are neither living nor dead they are simply gone, erased. Eradicated" said Mard Geer explaining as he smirked in victory.

"it is completed..the ultimate curse. All that is left is to defeat the remaining threat, you. And finally ressurect E.N.D...then..Zeref shall perish." finished Mard still smirking like a boss as he looked at Natsu who had a badass emotionless expression.

"i see...so all this is just to kill Zeref?" confirmed Natsu emotionlessly

"indeed it is Uchiha.." replied Mard Geer smirking.

"Gajeel...everyone i think its best if you leave from here. You dont wanna see what comes next." said Natsu with a tone of "defy me and your gonna get Tsukiyomi'd for life"

"W-wha..but Natsu..!-" Lucy tried to tell him that they will stay with him however..

"lets go Lucy..leave this to him.." interuptted Gajeel as he leaned on Levy's shoulder for support.

"but.."

"LETS GO!" said Gajeel this time louder as he winced at his injuries before Lucy just nodded in surprise

And with that they all went the opposite direction of Natsu and Mard towards Where Erza and everyone might be.

"now then...shall we have a rematch then?" asked Mard as he went full beast mode while Natsu merely closed his eyes before reopening them revealing Rinnegan in all its glory.

"hmph those eyes wont do no good this time Uchiha" said Mard smirking evilly

"are you sure..?" asked Natsu smirking as Mard Geer narrowed his eyes before rushing at Natsu in full speeds intending on finishing him.

"tch tch, taking me on close combat? How stupid." commented Natsu as Purple ribs covered Natsu from taking a blow from Mard before Mard was sent flying from Susanos hand.

"it would be a shame if he went down so easy anyway.." thought Mard recovering before he flew towards Natsu again however this time he was alot faster then before which almost caught Natsu off guard.

Keyword almost, as Natsu ducked dodging his kick before Susano grabbed Mard's leg and slammed him on the ground.

However as the dust cleared Mard wasn't there as Natsu closed his eyes to sense him before he felt a presence under him which confused him but alas he warped away as the whole ground exploded destroying the whole area.

"tch, where is he now.." wondered Mard as he came out of the ground before looking at the destruction which was basically a huge crater made when Goku does his epic spirit bomb.

"looking for me?" Mard Geer suddenly widened his eyes before turning around only to face Natsu's Gunbai at his face which sent shockwaves throughout the area before he was sent flying at tremendous speed.

"dauyummmm" said Natsu praising himself at his epic victory.

However that victory was cut short as he sensed a familiar death looming presence behind him before he turned around facing the Dragon of Apocalypse in all its glory.

"eh? I was sure you died what the hell." said Natsu eyebrow raised

"as if a normal mage could slay me human. not even Dragon slayers can kill me, let alone a God slayers such as yourself." replied Acnologia arrogantly.

"eh...but...where did you disappear to then..?" asked Natsu curiously as Acnologia had disappeared after his attack which he assumed to be 'attack was so epic even Acnologoia got done.'

"im not a Strongest Dragon for nothing Uchiha." replied Acnologia growling before they both saw Mard Geer flying towards them while he looked rather...fucked up.

"The Dragon of Apocaylpse too eh.." said Mard Geer as he stopped near them

"it seems this has become a three way battle Uchiha.."

"seems so." replied Natsu sighing before his badass mofo-fied emotionless mode was on as he suddenly warped before a huge claw landed where he once stood and destroyed the surrounding area

"sneak attacks dont suit you yano?" said Natsu as he warped behind Acnologia before smashing him to the ground with his susano.

"as expected I would say..." smirked Mard Geer as he watched the battle unfold which was basically Acnologia getting owned by susano..badly!

"this could be a chance to kill them both..hmph" thought Mard Geer as he prepared his spell "**Momento Mori!" **with that both Acnologia and Natsu were englufed in black smoke before it disappeared showing a huge crater..

"did it work..?" thought Mard Geer narrowing his eyes...before he felt immense heat at his back which burned him drastically as he was engulfed in black and white flames.

"behold..the hottest flames combined with my new creation of gravity flames.." said a certain badass as he watched Mard Geer burning like a mofo.

"G-Gravity..flames..?" whispered Mard Geer as he burned out like a mofo.

"impossible. To make a completely new element by combining two of them is unheard of!" said Acnologia as he hovered sky high where he couldnt be seen as he saw Mard Geer burn...like a mofo.

As the flames finally died down you could see Mard Geer lying down on the ground like a mofo as he looked like he wasnt getting up anytime soon.

"now then...shall we continue our dance Dragon-san." asked Natsu smiling creepily as he looked up at Acnologia who could be barely seen by the naked eye

"wha..how did he detect my presence!? Im sure i hid it perfectly...!" thought Acnologia surprised like a mofo before he felt immense pain at his back as he was sent back down to the ground at insane speeds.

"Such speed!" that was the only thought Acnologia had as his face hit the dirt creating a crater leaving dust in its wake.

"might as well finish this quickly" whispered Natsu as he prepared a spell to finish Acnologia off.

**"Gravity Amaterasu!" **with that a huge torrent of black and white flames summoned itself towards Acnologia.

However before they could engulf him they suddenly disappeared, "wha? Who is it now" thought Natsu with a scowl

"cant have you killing Acnologia yet now can I Natsu" said a certain dark mage as he came into view standing in front of Acnologia protecting him.

"Zeref? What the hell, that is so cheating. This wasn't in the manga!" replied Natsu with a poker face as Zeref merely smiled.

"well i like to break rules my friend." replied Zeref smiling feeling epic. As Natsu pokerfaced at him for the umpteenth time.

"i didnt choose the thug life. It chose me." replied Zeref

"wow well done, you want a medal for that?"

"hmph...Dragon you can escape now." said Zeref ignoring Natsu's verbal jab as he looked at the pwned/owned Dragon.

"hmph. I didnt need your help dark mage" growled Acnologia as he suddenly flew up and went towards another direction.

"your kidding right." pokerfaced Natsu as he saw Acnologia disappear into the depths of yoloness...what.

"it is simply not the time nor the place my friend." replied Zeref smiling innocently

"well yolo. Anyway you wanna fight as well or wha..?" asked Natsu while yawning.

"oh not yet Natsu not yet..heehahaa" laughed Zeref as he disappeared into the winds of hell...wait what...i have no idea what i say sometimes. Anyways.

"wow what a wierd guy." commented Natsu looking at the spot he disappeared in before he too kamui'd out like a mofo towards where everyone was...well almost everyone...like Erza and all..you know...ill stop.

"Natsu you did it!" exclaimed a certain sexy red head as she jumped on Natsu soon as he warped.

Of course this action caused an epic proportions of epicness...basically she just fell on top of him...Annoying some more sexay women near her.

"oi get of him! Hes probably tired after the fight!" shouted Mira annoyed as she pulled Erza away which caused the epic cat fight of epicness. Anyways.

"im surprised i survived this long without passing out now...wow im too sick son. Yolo." thought Natsu feeling epic at himself as he smirked. And of course what he said was also true because as you know he had been fighting like a mofo for the past...well...every enemy he saw basically?...

"either way its not over yet..Acnologia is still out there and so is Zeref." worried Lucy

"lets leave that for later." said Natsu as he contemplated on what to do next.

Meanwhile..

"In the end..Natsu saved everyone, If only I had the courage to unleash Lumen Histoire, that boy wouldnt had been burdened as much." Said Makarov with regret

"And that is okay. Natsu-san is strong...and this simply means it is not yet time Third." said a certain Fairy-like girl...yeah its Mavis.

"and i hope it never is.."

*Few days later..*

Its been a week since the battle with Acnologia and Tartaros, the city of Magnolia and the guild itself are but piles of rubble, and that's not all. Other cities across continents were ragaged by Faces.

We see all the guild members...well some were missing but anyways..they seemed to be inspecting thier destroyed guild..which was no more then a wide crater.

"Master, are we not going to rebuild the guild?" asked a certain sexy demon..ok ill stop its Mirajane we all know.

"hmmm"

"the townspeople went through so much to build this...and now.." said Jet as he sighed.

"geez we gotta start from scratch..." replied..Droy while eating.

"i really am sorry, im beyond ashamed.."

"its not your fault Elf-niichan!" claimed Lisanna

"its no one's fault." intervened the Master

Meanwhile..

"hmmmm.." hmm'd a certain badass resting his head on a certain vixen's lap.

"whats up Natsu?" asked a certain red head as she stroked his hair...ok we all know its Natsu and Erza..jeez why do i keep doing this 'certain' bullshit!?...anyway ill stop.

"im just thinking..when Igneel died..nobody gave a fuck.." replied Natsu rubbing his chin

"eh?"

"but if that happened in the manga I would be pissed and do something stupid and destroy the world!"

"Natsu...how much did u drink?" asked Erza pokerfacing.

"maybe a bit to much." grinned Natsu as Erza sighed.

"!"

"Natsu?"

"umm ill be back in a flash" said Natsu as he smirked before getting up and warping away.

"hm..okay.." that was a the late reply of Erza as she sighed waiting for her 'beloved's' return.

With Natsu.

"Nani!? You made some badass group of mofos without adding me in as well!?" said a certain annoyed badass. Omg i did it again. *sigh*

"ma~ ma~ calm down Natsu-sama it is all to defeat Zeref" replied a certain blue head mofo..ugh im sorry guys ill stop now for sure.

"Hai Ni-san why else do you think we joined as well?" said Midnight grumpy as ever as he pointed out to the rest of Oracian Seis members.

"hmph anyway what do you intend to do next then?"

"well for now it is to gather information..oh yeah. Take this Natsu-sama" said Jellal as he handed some kind of card to him.

"eh whats this?" asked Natsu as he inspected it.

"its a communication card..with this it will be easy to stay in contact. And I can inform you when we find more about Zeref."

"hmm i see i see.."

"anyway i wish you farewell Natsu-sama." said Jellal as he parted ways with Natsu along with the other members.

"hmm...Crime Sorciere V2 huh..interesting." commented Natsu before he warped away back to Erza who was waiting eagerly.

A few hours later..

"well it doesnt matter now..cause its over." said Makarov grimly

"over!?"

"an age has come to an end im afraid..and the time is here for me to dissolve Fairy Tail.." finished Makarov as Doranbolt looked in shock.

"are you sure about that Master..?" asked a certain someone behind them

"Natsu-san!"

"hai Natsu...it is time."

"what about everyone else?"

"they have already taken their own paths."

"i see..."

"well it has been quite fun Master." said Natsu smiling.

"yes it has my boy.." replied Makarov

"ah well...lets see what will happen from now on..just dont get bald gramps...oh wait you already are..kuhahahhaa!" said Natsu annoying the Master while Doranbolt smiled.

"che brat." smiled Makarov

* * *

"Yo Happy!"

"Neh Natsu are we going somewhere?" as he saw Natsu packing up.

"yep were going to find that dickhead father of mine first...I have to ask him about Tartaros, END and all this bullshit thats happening...but first i have to get to hell and to do that we need to get Hades."

"eh...a trip to hell!?..."

"hai."

"Sugoi! I bet there is gonna be all kinds of fishes there" finished Happy as he dreamed about fishes in hell

"sigh...i see your still the same." muttered Natsu before grinning.

"neh Natsu arent we gonna tell the guild?"

"Well knowing Erza and everyone...im pretty sure they wont let me go and use thier puppy eyes special move on me..so nope."

"eh..but they will be mad though"

"we will see to that later for now...it is time for a new journey my friend! yolo!"

"yay Fiiiishhhhhh!"

"matte Natsu..cant you just Kamui to hell?"

"Nope..since that dickhead Shinigami is wary of all the teleportation magic he has a barrier around it so no one can simply teleport there."

"so were gonna go from the front door?"

"well simply putting it yes. Like those badass action movies and shit.."

"sugoiiiii" said Happy with stars in his eyes.

A few hours later..

"Natsu? Where are you?" came in Erza as she inspected the empty house

"Did he leave as well...?" asked Mira grimly while Erza looked down.

"no...I dont believe he would leave without telling us.." replied Erza fiercly.

"Erza.."

*One Year Later...*

It has been one year and all the fairy tail members have went their seperate ways, meanwhile in a certain place in Crocus..

"alright...im gonna do my best today too!" said a certain blonde as she got ready fired up.

"we're entering the 4th day of the grand magic games! Today's battles are looking hot hot hot from here as well!" exclaimed a certain announcer.

"the man that has never failed to show us his overwhelming powers, the dullahan-head Chrisaac! What will he show us today!?"

"versus the Dwarfgear, Berrick! Now this looks like an interesting battle!"

"so what shall we be looking at Yajima-san!"

"well...Chrisaac's a very strong wizard, you know.." replied Yajima

"cool cool COOOL!"

"I can feel it this'll make a ferociously coool ARTICLE! Cooool!" said the...'cool guy'

"Senpai! Im sorry im late!" said Lucy as she came in panting

"Lucy! Your looking cool as usual! Cool!"

"did the match start already?" asked Lucy

"soon soon! But y'know Chrisaac's probably gonna wipe the floor with the other guy, he's just that powerful. Coool!" replied Jason but Lucy was too busy lost in her thoughts..

"its been a year since then.." thought Lucy looking at the fight

"Natsu and Happy left so suddenly...and the guild disbanded the next day."

"thinking about it now..it seemed like it was yesterday..sigh" sighed Lucy

"but everyone had their own paths to take, and they did..and for some reason everyone took it pretty positively..maybe cause they understood Master's intentions?"

"i wonder if Natsu even knows yet..meh no use thinking about the past now..after all i have moved on as well." smiled Lucy..but she knew it was fake.

"hmm but y'know, this year's grand magic games just doesnt have the boom to it."

"Sabertooth, Lamia Sclae, Mermaid Heel, none of them came...Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and...Fairy Tail too.." added Jason the cool guy yolo.

"well you know..thats cause it doesnt exist anymore.." answered Lucy with a fake smile.

"but that mark on your hand..." said Jason looking at Lucy's hand

"ah well..its all over huh..such a shame though." finished Jason as he left while Lucy looked down

*the next morning*

"an intruder!?" said Jason as he looked at the lone figure who was wearing a cloak with red clouds yes, the Akatsuki one..anyway he had came in the middle of the field...pause. Yes i use DashieGames references as well problem?

"this feeling..." said Lucy as she narrowed her eyes

"Quick evacuate the people!"

"huh?!"

But it was too late as they were pushed back from the pressure of the figure's magic.

"this magic...c-could it be?" thought Yajima and Lucy in unison

"thats some guts you have to be picking a fight here.." said that one guy from that guild who's name people have already forgotten. Yolo.

"so you're Fiore's number one huh..." said the figure approaching

"eh! Who the hell are you.."

"im.." as he replied black fire started to circle around the figure's arm before..

"your new challenger!" with that he shot the dark flames towards the figures who were left wide eyes before being engulfed by the flames..while everyone's clothes simply seemed to be melting due to the heat.

"those flames..." whispered Lucy in shock as the figure's hood left him.

"Natsu!/Natsu-san!" shouted Yajima, Lucy and the announcer Chapati in shock.

"Cooooooool~" said you know who.

"Heya Lucy! How've ya been!"

"Happy!? What's.."

"oh man Natsu said...he just had to come and see the fight..but this happens..sigh." said Happy pokerfacing as he looked at the unconscious members.

"eh?"

"Somebody stop him!"

"is this it? Cmon cmon give me a better challenge will ya?" asked Natsu grinning as his Mangekyo flared in all its glory, before he noticed a certain someone.

"Yo its been such a long time Lucy!" grinned Natsu with his badass grin.

"yeh..." smiled Lucy as she looked at him.

* * *

"acquittal?...as in innocent? Released? Free to go...?" asked the guard as he stood in front to the King of Fiore

"yup" replied the King

"but...he made a mess of grand magic games and destroyed the Domus Flau as well!"

"ma~ ma~ Lets leave it as youthful exuberance neh?" grinned the King

"and plus we wouldn't want to treat our Prince like that would we?"

"Muu" blushed the princess of Fiore while the King smirked.

With Natsu...

"yo Lucy!"

"that was quick.."

"hmph they couldnt keep me in for long could they muchachachacha!" laughed Natsu..his old laugh back yolo.

"ahh are you serious that laugh again..sigh" sighed Lucy before she smiled.

"Natsu-kunnnnn!❤❤❤㈏1" yelled a certain sexy princess before jumping on Natsu.

"Hisui..?"

"ahhh i missed you so much! Baka!" said Hisui annoyed as she banged his head.

"ow..well you see yeah...heh...hm...shit." With that the rape of Natsu began which will be censored due to epicness yolo...anyways.

"muuu your so mean Natsu-kun" complained Hisui pouting before planting her lips on his which ended up in a tongue war.

As for Lucy...well she was rather uncomfortable "ahem."

"Lucy-san dont interrupt our session!" yelled Hisui as she went back into the make out session.

"sigh...are you kidding me."

"So Lucyyyyy where is everyone else?" asked Happy while eating his fish. Happily.. Get it?..cause his name is Happy and all...Ill stop.

"thats right you dont know do you..?" said Lucy sadly as Happy became confused.

"Fairy Tail got disbanded the day after you guys left." Explained Lucy which caused Happy to choke on his fish while Natsu raised his eyebrow..and as for Hisui..well she was still clinging to Natsu.

"NANI!? Fairy tail broke up!?" yelled Happy in disbelief.

"but why?"

"i still dont understand it either.." replied Lucy sadly

"where can i find Master?" asked Natsu

"the master is missing."

"wierd..what about everyone else? Where's Erza? Mira? And the others?"

"everyone went their own seperate ways..so i cant say for sure.."

"I see..."

"Natsuuuu how are you so calm!? The guild has been disbanded! And how come everyone was okay with it!?" said Happy crying anime style.

"Laxu couldve easily taken over as the master as well...sigh.." sighed Natsu closing his eyes feeling Hisui's hand on his.

"do you really have the right to say that Natsu?...after all you didnt think of the guild did you? You left without saying anything to anyone." bursted Lucy suddenly as Natsu widened his eyes.

"Lucy-san!" said Hisui wide eyed.

"ahh what am i saying...im sorry..you and Happy probably had alot on your mind." said Lucy with a fake smile.

"nah your right actually. And i also knew the guild was gonna be disbanded when i was leaving as well." replied Natsu

"...what? Then why didnt you say anything!?"

"it was better to let everyone choose thier own paths rather then forcing them to stay...but now thinking about it...it wasn't such a good idea..heh..hm.." answered Natsu laughing nervously..

"but you could've stopped everyone...Fairy Tail would still exist." said Lucy as tears formed in her eyes before she was embraced by Natsu.

"ma~ ma~ Lucy enough with the crying..." as he hugged her

"but.." murmured Lucy as she cried on Natsu's shirt.

"dont worry...we will find all of them again...and this time ill kick thier asses if they dont come back" declared Natsu smiling before letting Lucy go as she wiped her tears.

"cmon Lucy. Lets find everyone kay?" said Natsu as he helped Lucy up who had the happy go lucky smile.

"yayyy Natsuuu lets do dishhh!" said Happy as he munched on his fish yet again.

"muuu Natsu~ where's my hugg...?" asked Hisui pouting before Natsu smirked and whispered something into her ear which made her blush uncontrollably.

"Hm...wonder what he said.." thought Lucy before shivering "nevermind."

"so where should we go first?" asked Natsu as he looked at Lucy.

"well first of all im sure you guys didnt think this through and dont have any place to live so..you can crash at my place." said Lucy before sighing knowing it wasnt a good idea.

"all hail Lucy-sama~!" praised Natsu.

"Lucyyy is there fish?~" asked Happy while Lucy sighed yet again.

"i hope you wont mind me joining as well Lucy-san" asked Hisui politely her blush still there.

"o-of course not your always welcome Hisui-sama!" said Lucy quickly as she smiled sheepishly.

"i just hope they dont do anything wierd in my house..." thought Lucy looking between Hisui and Natsu.

"dont worry Lucy we wont..hopefully." said Natsu as if he caught on her thoughts.

"eh how did y-...ahh never mind." replied Lucy as she led them to her house.

"I dont know how long ive been waiting for this...Fairy Tail..is back!" thought Lucy excitingly.

* * *

**Aight people..thats the end of this chapter...honestly..i dont even know if i will continue this anymore..and of course i do remember it was during this time...or month i started this fic last year :) ahh those days were good updating everyday and all..but now it gets difficult yano!?..**

**Anyway i wont make any promises but lets see if another chapter of this comes up and yes i know this was kinda short compared to my other chaps but..i guess i lost my touch...*sigh* anyway cya! ㈇4㈏1❤❤❤❤㈵6❤㈍9 maybe you can see those emojis maybe u cant...but anyway...YOLO! **


End file.
